headcanon
by daliaoak12
Summary: basicamente que hubiese pasado si Ash y Pikachu crecieron juntos


Saga Kanto

1 de mayo del 2010

En un pequeño Pueblo conocido como Pueblo Masara de una región llamada Kanto vivía un joven con 11 años de edad llamado Satoshi Katsumoto quien ha amado a los Pokemon desde su nacimiento y cuyo sueño es convertirse en un maestro Pokemon.

Satoshi desde que tenía cinco años había leído todos los libros acerca de lo que necesitaba saber sobre los Pokemon desde libros sobre tipos de Pokemon y ataques, acerca de la medicina Pokemon y cuál es la mejor manera era entrenar Pokemon.

Por la cama de Satoshi estaba una mochila verde que este había preparado desde esta mañana donde guardo una caña de pescar, una bolsa para llevar la comida en Pokemon y una bolsa para llevar la medicina.

Satoshi siempre supo que estar preparado era muy importante y también sabía que una vez que saliera en su viaje estaría por su cuenta pero él no tenía miedo ya que tendría sus Pokemon con él y conocería nuevos amigos en su viaje.

En este momento Satoshi junto a sus Pikachu y Poliwhirl observaban una batalla Pokemon en la televisión entre un miembro de la elite four de Kanto llamado Bruno Siba quien usaba a su Nidoking contra una miembro de la elite four de Kanto llamada Agatha Kikuno quien usa a su Mega Gengar en la televisión.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon estaban muy extasiados hasta que se les dijo que debían ir a la cama temprano para no llegar tarde el día que iniciaran su viaje Pokemon por Hanako Katsumoto (la madre de Satoshi), Chuly (la madre de Pikachu la cual también es una Pikachu), Mimey (una Mister Mime quien fue salvado de un circo por Hanako cuando solo era una Mime Junior) y a Gothitelle quien es la Pokemon y amiga más cercana de Hanako.

2 de mayo del 2010

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de un despertador despertó a Satoshi y sus Pokemon de un salto a lo cual Satoshi y sus Pokemon estiraron los brazos y las piernas y se prepararon para el viaje.

Satoshi se quitó su pijama y se puso sus ropas las cuales eran una camiseta negra con una chaqueta roja y blanca, unos jeans negros, zapatillas blancas y negras y guantes sin dedos rojos además también llevaba un sombrero rojo y blanco que contenía una pokeball verde en este.

Satoshi excitado por iniciar su viaje sale corriendo de su habitación y en su prisa se cae por las escaleras.

Después de desayunar Satoshi se apresura junto a Pikachu y Poliwhirl al laboratorio del profesor Yukinari Oukido para obtener si a su pokemon inicial.

En frente del laboratorio se encuentra con su rival de la infancia Shigeru Oukido quien es el nieto del profesor Oukido y a una chica llamada Shizuka Tochikawa quien es amiga de la infancia de estos la cual también iniciaría su viaje.

El profesor Oukido sale de su laboratorio y les da la bienvenida a Satoshi, Shigeru y Shizuka para posteriormente darles una pokedex la cual es una enciclopedia de alta tecnología sobre los Pokemon en la que ha estado trabajando y les pide que le ayuden a cumplir su sueño de hacer una guía completa de todos los Pokemon.

Además de hacer esto el Profesor Oukido les permite a Satoshi, Shigeru y Shizuka a elegir uno de los tres Pokemon iniciales: Charmander un Pokemon tipo fuego, Squirtle un Pokemon tipo agua o Bulbasaur un Pokemon tipo planta.

Shigeru les permite a Satoshi y Shizuka elegir primero a lo que el Profesor Oukido les aconseja pensar cuidadosamente antes de que elijan.

Shizuka eligió a Bulbasaur como su Pokemon inicial con la cual junto a sus Cleffa e Igglybuff comenzaría su viaje.

Satoshi exigió a Charmander después de verlo casi inmediatamente ya que su padre tuvo un Charmander como pokemon inicial cuando era joven siendo esta la razón por la que quería que su primer Pokemon fuese Charmander.

Shigeru tomo a Squirtle siendo este el único que quedaba y con el cual junto a sus Nidoran macho y Eevee comenzara su viaje.

El Profesor Oukido le pregunta a Satoshi, Shigeru y Shizuka si les gustaría ponerle un apodo a sus Pokemon pero estos declinan.

Shigeru inmediatamente desafía a Satoshi para darle rienda a su rivalidad como entrenadores Pokemon.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shigeru usando a sus Charmander, Pikachu y Poliwhirl mientras que Shigeru uso a sus Eevee, Squirtle y Nidoran macho terminando la batalla en empate.

Shizuka emocionada por la batalla entre sus rivales desafía a Satoshi a una batalla la cual este acepta al ver le expresión emocionada de esta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shizuka usando a sus Charmander, Pikachu y Poliwhirl mientras que Shizuka uso a sus Cleffa, Igglybuff y Bulbasaur, Shizuka pierde.

Cuando Satoshi, Shigeru y Shizuka estaban a punto de salir del laboratorio para ir en sus propios viajes son detenidos por el profesor Oukido quien después de haber visto el potencial de estos como entrenadores les habla un poco sobre la Mega evolución.

El profesor Oukido les entrega a Satoshi, Shizuka y Shigeru unas Keystone y la respectiva Mega piedra de su Pokemon inicial las cuales obtuvo de su colega Agustín Sycamore.

Shigeru después de burlarse de Satoshi y de Shizuka dejo Pueblo Masara con su grupo de animadoras en un coche deportivo propiedad de una de estas.

Shizuka se despide de Satoshi y del profesor ya que dice que ni loca un chico como Shigeru la superara.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon emprendieron su viaje hacia Ciudad Tokiwa siendo despedidos por sus familiares y por Nanami Oukido la hermana mayor de Shigeru quien les regalo varios objetos para su viaje.

Antes de que Satoshi se vaya Nanami le recomendó que usara un objeto conocido como repartidor de experiencia en sus Pokemon.

En poco tiempo Satoshi y sus Pokemon entraron en un pequeño bosque donde se encontraron con una Pidgey la cual era muy audaz a la cual Satoshi logra capturar usando a Charmander.

Un rato después Satoshi captura a un Caterpie muy tímido el cual al poco tiempo logro llevarse de maravilla con su entrenador, Pikachu y sus compañeros Pokemon.

Satoshi y sus pokemon posteriormente conocen a un chico llamado Sotaro quien estaba entrenando con sus pokemon por la zona.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sotaro usando a sus Pikachu, Charmander, Caterpie, Pidgey y Poliwhirl mientras que Sotaro uso a sus Oddish, Abra, Poliwag, Gastly y Machop, Sotaro es derrotado y como recompensa a Satoshi por su victoria le indica el camino hacia Ciudad Tokiwa.

Un rato después Satoshi y sus pokemon fueron burlados por un Rattata quien les robo sus bocadillos y para su desgracia lograron molestar a una parvada de Spearow quienes comenzaron a perseguirlos.

Mientras Satoshi y sus Pokemon huían de los Spearow conocieron a una chica llamada Kasumi de 13 años de edad cerca de un rio donde esta pescaba.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon tomaron "prestada" la bicicleta de Kasumi para escapar de la ira de la parvada de Spearow.

Los Spearow lograron capturar a nuestros héroes en una colina boscosa durante una tormenta eléctrica pero Pikachu logra derrotarlos con un potente trueno pero por desgracia también destruyo la bicicleta de Kasumi.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon se vuelven más optimistas cuando ven a un misterioso Pokemon volando por encima de ellos dejando un rastro de un arcoíris tras él.

Sin embargo Pikachu quedo muy lastimado durante la batalla contra la parvada de Spearow por lo que Satoshi se apresura para llegar lo más rápido posible a Ciudad Tokiwa donde hay un centro Pokemon.

Esa misma noche nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Tokiwa donde se reúnen con una oficial Jenny quien les advirtió sobre unos ladrones de Pokemon los cuales rondan en la Ciudad.

La oficial Jenny acompañó a Satoshi y a sus Pokemon al centro Pokemon donde Satoshi le da a la enfermera Joy a Pikachu y sus demás Pokemon para que esta los curase.

Satoshi llama a su casa y es saludado por Hanako, Chuly, Mimey y Gothitelle y habla un rato con ellas y luego llama al laboratorio del profesor Oukido donde habla con el profesor Oukido y Nanami los cuales tienen dudas acerca del misterioso Pokemon que Satoshi les contó que vio.

Los pokemon de Satoshi se recuperan rápidamente gracias a las Wigglytuff y Chansey de la enfermera Joy las cuales son enfermeras Pokemon.

De repente Kasumi llego molesta al centro Pokemon y le reclama a Satoshi por lo que le paso a su bicicleta la cual estaba carbonizada a lo cual este trata de excusarse.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran con los ladrones de Pokemon a los cuales la oficial Jenny menciono anteriormente; Jessie Musashi, James Kojiro y un Meowth parlante los cuales forman parte de una organización criminal a nivel nacional conocida como el Team Rocket.

Satoshi quien uso a sus Pikachu, Caterpie, Charmander, Pidgey y Poliwhirl vence al trio del Team Rocket y a sus Ekans, Nidorino, Shellder, Nidorina, Koffing y Bellsprout por primera vez a los cuales mandan a volar.

3 de mayo del 2010

A la mañana siguiente Satoshi después de encontrarse a Shigeru en el centro Pokemon se entera acerca del campeonato de la liga kanto y se apunta para el desafío con la ayuda de la enfermera Joy en el centro Pokemon de la Ciudad Tokiwa.

La enfermera Joy le da a Satoshi el estuche de medallas de la liga Kanto de la cual este debe obtener mínimo 8 medallas de Gimnasio al derrotar a 8 líderes de Gimnasio a lo largo de la región.

El primer Gimnasio al cual Satoshi decide desafiar es el Gimnasio de la Ciudad Nibi el cual se especializa en Pokemon tipo roca.

Antes de salir de la ciudad Satoshi conoce a un chico llamado Hiroshi Matsumoto con el cual logra frustrar un complot creado por el trio del Team Rocket quienes nuevamente trataron de robar a los pokemon de la ciudad pero Satoshi y Hiroshi los mandaron a volar.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Hiroshi a una batalla usando a sus usando a sus Pikachu, Caterpie, Charmander, Poliwhirl y Pidgey mientras que Hiroshi usa a sus Charmander, Mankey, Pikachu, Eevee y Krabby, Hiroshi pierde.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon se despiden de Hiroshi y dejaron Ciudad Tokiwa para ir hacia la Ciudad Nibi y entran en el bosque Tokiwa siendo seguidos por Kasumi la cual a pesar de tenerle miedo a los Pokemon tipo bicho que viven en el bosque está determinada a recuperar su bicicleta.

Satoshi comenzó a discutir con Kasumi ya que esta le exige que le pague su bicicleta y que mantenga a Caterpie dentro de su pokeball a lo cual este se niega rotundamente ya que piensa que es injusto mantener todo el tiempo a los Pokemon dentro de su pokeball.

De repente el trio del Team Rocket aparece de la nada y captura a Pikachu alegando que es el Pikachu más fuerte del mundo y que un Pokemon de tal poder solo puede pertenecer al glorioso Team Rocket pero Satoshi junto a sus Charmander, Poliwhirl, Caterpie quien evoluciona en Metapod y Pidgey salvaron a Pikachu y enviaron al trio del Team Rocket a volar junto a sus Ekans, Nidorina, Shellder, Nidorino, Koffing y Weepinbell.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi y sus Pokemon salvaron a una chica llamada Yuchiro Tokiwaforest de un enjambre de Weedle, Kakuna y Beedrill donde Pidgey evoluciona en Pidgeotto.

Yuchiro quien es muy tímida le relata Satoshi que estaba en el bosque Tokiwa ya que fue a hacerle un favor a su tío el cual necesitaba algunas hierbas medicinales por lo cual estos decidieron acompañarla de regreso a Ciudad Tokiwa.

En el camino de regreso a Ciudad Tokiwa, Yuchiro le contó a Satoshi que les tiene un poco de miedo a los Pokemon por lo cual Satoshi le ayudo a Yuchiro a perderles el miedo y mostrarle las maravillosas y amigables criaturas que son los Pokemon al capturar a un Rattata para esta.

10 de mayo del 2010

Una semana más tarde Metapod evoluciona en Butterfree después de haberse enfrentado a una horda de Weedle, Kakuna y Beedrill para salvar a su entrenador.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon deciden tener una sesión de entrenamiento donde Pikachu aprendió cola de hierro, Pidgeotto aprendió alas de acero, Poliwhirl aprendió puño hielo, Charmander aprendió tanto garra de metal como puño trueno y Butterfree aprendió bola de energía y confusión.

Más tarde ese día un joven Samurai llamado Kazuhiko aparece de la nada y comienza a atacar a Satoshi con una katana de madera para después retarlo a una batalla Pokemon al exclamar que ya se enfrentó a los otros entrenadores provenientes de Pueblo Masara siendo derrotados por estos.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kazuhiko usando a sus Charmander, Poliwhirl, Pidgeotto, Pikachu y Butterfree mientras que Kazuhiko usa a sus Parasect, Scyther, Pinsir, Metapod y Kakuna, Kazuhiko es derrotado de manera aplastante y como recompensa por su derrota les mostró a nuestros héroes el camino hacia la salida del bosque Tokiwa.

11 de mayo del 2010

Al día siguiente después de haber caminado durante varios días por el extenso bosque Tokiwa finalmente nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Nibi.

Por recomendación de un señor llamado Fausto quien le menciona a Satoshi que el líder de gimnasio es muy fuerte este decide entrenar para su batalla de Gimnasio por lo que se enfrenta a diversos entrenadores y sus Pokemon.

De repente un gran grupo de Exeggutor salió de la nada y comenzó un alboroto por la Ciudad por lo cual Satoshi junto a sus Pokemon principalmente Charmander trataron de detenerlos pero cuando las cosas se pusieron más difíciles Charmander evolucionó en Charmeleon lo cual asombró a todos incluyendo al mismo Charmeleon quien logró detener a los Exeggutor.

Charmeleon estaba tan contento con su evolución que durante la celebración de ese momento con Satoshi accidentalmente le quema a este en la cara.

Ya listos Satoshi y sus pokemon estaban dispuestos a desafiar el Gimnasio Nibi por lo que al llegar al Gimnasio de Ciudad Nibi se encuentran con el líder de este un joven llamado Takeshi Harrison de 16 años el cual se especializa en Pokemon tipo roca.

Los hermanos menores de Takeshi (apodados como Takelings por los Ciudadanos de Ciudad Nibi) Forrest, Salvadore, Tommy, Cindy, Suzy, Timmy, Billy y Tilly estaban en el Gimnasio dispuestos a animar a su hermano Takeshi.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Takeshi a una batalla 4 vs 4.

El Poliwhirl de Satoshi derrota con gran dificultad usando diversas estrategias al Graveler de Takeshi sin embargo posteriormente es derrotado por el Kabutops de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Poliwhirl y manda a su Butterfree quien derrota al Kabutops de Takeshi pero cae ante el Omastar de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Butterfree y manda a su Pikachu quien derrota al Omastar de Takeshi pero cae ante el Onix de este.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Charmeleon y el Onix de Takeshi al cual Charmeleon derroto usando una gran estrategia además de aprovechar el campo de batalla donde accidentalmente rompe unos aspersores perdiendo así la batalla Takeshi.

Los Takelings se quejaron al ver a su hermano perder alegando que el retador hizo trampa pero sus padres Flint y Lola Harrison declararon que Satoshi ganó justamente ya que no es contra las reglas utilizar el campo de batalla y Takeshi le dio a Satoshi la medalla roca como prueba de su victoria.

Takeshi expresa su deseo de convertirse en un criador Pokemon y su familia lo bendijo para que se vaya de viaje.

Takeshi embala sus cosas y se une a Satoshi y sus Pokemon los cuales todavía están siendo seguidos por Kasumi.

Esa noche en el centro Pokemon Takeshi menciona que el Gimnasio más cercano se encuentra en Ciudad Hanada lo cual por alguna razón incomodo a Kasumi.

12 de mayo del 2010

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes caminan a través de un bosque cuando de repente se pierden por lo cual Takeshi recomendó que tomasen un descanso.

En ese momento Kasumi vio a un Oddish y decidio capturarlo por lo cual manda a su Staryu a atacarlo pero cuando se disponía a capturarlo un Bulbasaur la detuvo.

Después de que Bulbasaur y Oddish se fueron nuestros héroes siguieron su camino cuando de repente llegaron a un puente de madera.

Cuando empezaron a cruzar el puente vieron que este no era exactamente estable; así que tuvieron que aferrarse a las cuerdas mientras caminaban.

De repente una gran ráfaga de viento sacudió el puente y las cuerdas del puente se rompieron tanto Satoshi como Kasumi lograron cruzar pero Takeshi cayó al rio.

Un rato después Satoshi, Pikachu y Kasumi estaban tratando de buscar a Takeshi pero tuvieron problemas en el camino ya que al parecer alguien había puesto trampas a lo largo de la ruta.

A pesar de que trataron de no caer en las trampas la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que Kasumi tropezó con otra trampa y nuestros héroes quedaron atrapados en una red pero fueron salvados por Takeshi quien después de sacarlos de la red explicó que mientras estaba siendo arrastrado por el río una hermosa chica lo rescató.

Takeshi llevó a sus amigos al santuario Pokemon llamado la Aldea Oculta Pokemon donde conocen a Melanie una mujer de pelo azul que protege a los Pokemon que viven allí entre los cuales hay Rattata, Raticate, Bellsprout, Caterpie, Weepinbell, Staryu, Magikarp, Oddish, Bulbasaur y Paras

Esta es la primera vez que Satoshi, Pikachu y Kasumi ven la ridícula obsesión de Takeshi por las chicas bonitas por lo cual Kasumi restringe a Takeshi tirando de sus orejas.

Melanie dice que el Bulbasaur que vive en la Aldea Oculta no parece confiar en la gente mucho y este brinda protección de todos los Pokemon en la Aldea Oculta.

Satoshi le demuestra a Bulbasaur que puede confiar en ellos al ayudar a frustrar los planes del trio del Team Rocket de robar los Pokemon de la Aldea Oculta por lo cual Bulbasaur decide ir con Satoshi.

13 de mayo del 2010

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes estaban a las afueras de un pequeño Pueblo cuando de repente cayeron en un agujero a lo cual nuestros héroes se preguntaron si era obra del Team Rocket pero al finar se sorprendieron de que todo fue hecho por una Squirtle con gafas de sol y su banda de Squirtle.

Satoshi y Pikachu subieron rápidamente para hacer frente a los Squirtle y de ser posible capturar a la Squirtle con gafas pero los Squirtle escaparon tan pronto como llegó la oficial Jenny.

Takeshi coquetea con la oficial Jenny pero Kasumi le aleja de esta.

La oficial Jenny les dice a nuestros héroes sobre el trágico pasado de los Squirtle y su picardía actual así como las travesuras que han estado haciendo.

Nuestros héroes ayudaron a la oficial Jenny a buscar a los Squirtle para tratar de hacerles ver los errores de su forma de actuar y las buenas cualidades de los entrenadores Pokemon.

El pánico entre los habitantes del Pueblo se disparó como una estampida debido a un robot del trio del Team Rocket el cual corría en las calles y capturaba a los Squirtle que nuestros héroes estaban buscando.

Después de escuchar que esos Squirtle les realizaron una broma al trio del Team Rocket y verlos atrapados por el robot de estos nuestros héroes trabajaron juntos para salvar a los Squirtle y enviar al trio del Team Rocket a volar.

La líder Squirtle no sólo se dio cuenta de sus errores sino que también vio compasión en los ojos de Satoshi así que decidió convertirse en su Pokemon mientras que los demás Squirtle deciden quedarse en las cercanías del Pueblo y ayudar a la comunidad.

18 de mayo del 2010

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes caminan a través de una cueva del monte luna donde conocen a un extraño profesor llamado Seymour después de salvarlos de una manada de Zubat siendo uno de estos capturado por Takeshi.

Al parecer el profesor Seymour estudia las piedras del monte luna.

De repente se encuentran con un grupo de Cleffa, Clefairy y Clefable los cuales estaban a punto de llevar una ceremonia especial.

Sin embargo aparecen un grupo de soldados del Team Rocket quienes intentaron destruir una piedra lunar gigante ya que desconocido para nuestros héroes debajo de la piedra había distintos tipos de fósiles.

Satoshi les dijo a sus amigos que protegieran a los Cleffa, Clefairy y Clefable mientras este se enfrentaba a los soldados Rocket quienes usaron a sus Zubat, Sandshrew, Rattata, Golbat, Drowzee, Venonat, Doduo, Voltorb, Tangela, Magnemite, Koffing, Ekans y Grimer.

Fue una batalla dura pero Satoshi y sus Pokemon logran derrotar a los soldados Rocket sin embargo estos escaparon usando un globo aerostático.

Después de presenciar la ceremonia de los Cleffa, Clefairy y Clefable y que esta había terminado nuestros héroes decidieron que era hora de irse pero al parecer uno de los Clefable quería ir con Satoshi por lo que este lo capturo.

Seymour se despide de nuestros héroes ya que este había decidido quedarse en el monte luna para estudiar la piedra lunar un poco más.

Al salir de la cueva Satoshi ve un letrero que dice "Shigeru estuvo aquí y Satoshi es un perdedor" lo que le hizo molestar y garabatear el letrero.

21 de mayo del 2010

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes en un centro Pokemon se encuentran con un entrenador de cabello morado llamado Shinji Slate.

Al parecer Shinji tiene una tendencia a criticar a sus Pokemon y pareciera que solo los ve como herramientas lo cual molesto a Satoshi.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shinji usando a sus Charmeleon, Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur y Squirtle mientras que Shinji usa a sus Elekid, Magby, Turtwig, Slowpoke, Diglett y Smoochum, la batalla termina en empate.

Satoshi como todo buen deportista quería hablar con Shinji pero Shinji se separa del grupo de forma abrupta sin reconocer a Satoshi.

Esa noche nuestros héroes se enteran acerca de un jardín secreto de flores después de haberlo oído de un excursionista quien vio la batalla entre Satoshi y Shinji.

El excursionista llegó a señalar que Bulbasaur está cerca de la evolución y el jardín secreto podría ser el lugar perfecto para eso.

Al llegar al jardín secreto Bulbasaur y varios otros Bulbasaur toman parte en la ceremonia de la evolución dirigida por un Venusaur la forma evolutiva final de Bulbasaur.

Nuestros héroes vitorearon a Bulbasaur mientras este evoluciona en Ivysaur.

28 de mayo del 2010

Una semana después cuando estaban por llegar a Ciudad Hanada vieron que por alguna extraña razón Kasumi sigue molesta por ir a Ciudad Hanada por lo que Satoshi, Pikachu y Takeshi se fueron dejándola atrás y le dijeron que la verán más tarde.

En Ciudad Hanada, nuestros héroes ven un artículo en el periódico que habla sobre unos ladrones que robaron partes mecánicas de un taller de la Ciudad.

En el Gimnasio Hanada nuestros héroes conocen a las tres hermanas sensacionales mejor conocidas como las famosas hermanas Waterflower de Ciudad Hanada de las cuales Takeshi se enamora.

Las hermanas Waterflower estaban haciendo un show en el agua con Pokemon tipo agua.

Nuestros héroes se entera de que las hermanas Waterflower Daisy, Lilly y Violeta son las líderes de Gimnasio pero estas decidieron darle la medalla a Satoshi porque sus Pokemon estaban todos cansados después de haber sido derrotados por los entrenadores de Pueblo Masara.

Para sorpresa de nuestros héroes Kasumi interviene y revela que ella es la cuarta hermana Waterflower y líder del Gimnasio aunque sus tres hermanas no lo reconocen plenamente.

Kasumi desafía a Satoshi diciéndole que ella le daría la medalla cascada en caso de que ganara.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kasumi a una batalla 4 vs 4.

La Squirtle de Satoshi quien evoluciono en Wartortle derrota con gran facilidad al Poliwhirl de Kasumi.

Satoshi regresa a Wartortle y manda a su Clefable el cual derrota al Seel de Kasumi.

Satoshi regresa a su Clefable y manda a su Pidgeotto quien derrota al Starmie de Kasumi.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Pikachu y el Vaporeon de Kasumi al cual Pikachu derroto con gran facilidad lo cual significaba que Kasumi fue derrotada de forma aplastante.

De repente interviene el trio del Team Rocket en el Gimnasio y utiliza las piezas de maquinaria robadas para construir una aspiradora gigante que contenía una cápsula de cristal para robar a todos los Pokemon tipo agua en el Gimnasio Hanada pero Satoshi y sus Pokemon lograron frustrar su plan y los mandaron a volar.

Kasumi y sus hermanos premian a Satoshi con la medalla cascada.

Después de todo el ajetreo nuestros héroes se despiden de las hermanas Waterflower para seguir en su viaje a Ciudad Kuchiba donde se encuentra el próximo Gimnasio.

1 de junio del 2010

Tres días después nuestros héroes se encuentran con Shizuka y Yuchiro quienes estaban acampando en la zona.

Satoshi se sorprende al ver que Yuchiro se volvió amiga de Shizuka y salió de viaje con esta ya que a su parecer Shizuka y Yuchiro son muy opuestas.

Al parecer Yuchiro y Shizuka se conocieron de una manera bastante curiosa y después de hacerse amigas estas decidieron viajar juntas después de pedirle permiso al tío de Yuchiro.

Yuchiro le menciona a Satoshi que gracias a que este le enseño a amar a los Pokemon decidió convertirse en una criadora Pokemon para ayudar lo más que pueda a los Pokemon.

Tanto Yuchiro como Shizuka desafían a Satoshi a una batalla la cual este acepta siendo Takeshi el juez de estas.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shizuka usando a sus Pikachu, Charmeleon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto y Butterfree mientras que Shizuka usa a sus Ivysaur, Ponyta, Vulpix, Nidoran hembra, Horsea y Ditto, Shizuka pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Yuchiro usando a sus Pikachu, Charmeleon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Pidgeotto mientras que Yuchiro uso a sus Rattata, Pidgey, Doduo, Caterpie, Tyrogue y Happiny, Yuchiro pierde.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Shizuka y Yuchiro para seguir su viaje.

5 de junio del 2010

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes conocen en una carpa a un entrenador bastante arrogante y agresivo llamado Akira el cual ha ganado 99 batallas seguidas y busca su victoria #100.

Akira entrenaba a sus Pokemon de manera bastante violenta lo cual molesto enormemente a Satoshi.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Akira usando a sus Pikachu, Charmeleon y Butterfree mientras que Akira usa a sus Qwilfish, Tentacool, Spearow, Dratini, Staryu y Sandshrew, Akira pierde.

Akira tomo muy mal la derrota ya que él nunca había perdido pero gracias a un discurso de Takeshi recapacita.

12 de junio del 2010

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a un centro Pokemon donde vieron a un montón de entrenadores corpulentos especialmente uno que se conoce como Damien causando problemas en el centro Pokemon por lo cual nuestros héroes se enfrentan a Damien y a su banda para detenerlos pero la enfermera Joy les ordeno acabar con la pelea.

Damien y su banda de matones molestos dejaron el centro Pokemon.

Al salir del centro Pokemon nuestros héroes se encuentran con Damien quien deseaba humillar a Satoshi debido a que se entrometió en sus asuntos el día anterior por lo cual lo reta a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Damien quien usa a sus Charizard, Machoke, Rhydon, Tentacruel, Electrode y Gyarados los cuales fueron derrotados por e Charmeleon de Satoshi.

Damien trata de buscar venganza pero es detenido por Pikachu y Charmeleon quienes lo electrocutaron y lo quemaron respectivamente.

Damien comenzó a llorar y se va corriendo como el cobarde que realmente es pero con la intención de vengarse de Satoshi algún día.

15 de junio del 2010

Días después nuestros héroes llegaron a un parque en una playa mientras seguían su camino a la Ciudad Kuchiba y decidieron descansar allí con sus Pokemon.

Mientras se relaja Satoshi encuentra a una Krabby que quería jugar piedra, papel o tijeras con él, resulta que la Krabby lo desafió a un concurso de piedra, papel o tijeras, si Satoshi logra vencer a Krabby en una sola ronda antes de la puesta del sol podría atrapar a Krabby.

Después de un rato Krabby estaba dominándole, Takeshi llegó a decir que Krabby podría dar al actual campeón del mundo en piedra/papel/tijeras buena competencia.

Satoshi vence a Krabby y fue capaz de atraparla pero la pokeball de Krabby brillaba de color azul y de repente desapareció dejándolo extrañado a lo que Takeshi y Kasumi le recuerdan que los entrenadores Pokemon sólo pueden tener hasta seis Pokemon en la mano mientras que el resto se pone en el almacenamiento ya sea en su casa o en el laboratorio donde iniciaron su viaje.

Esa noche Satoshi se pone en contacto con el Profesor Oukido quien revela que ha recibido a Krabby pero esta parece no estar feliz por estar lejos de su entrenador.

El Profesor Oukido se dio cuenta de que incluso que el intercambio de cualquiera de sus Pokemon con Krabby no va a resolver el problema así que el Profesor Oukido decidió dejar que Satoshi maneje la mayor cantidad de Pokemon con la cual se sienta cómodo no sin antes de explicarle la razón de la regla de los 6 Pokemon la cual es que sería muy difícil el manejar muchos Pokemon durante un viaje.

Satoshi agradeció el Profesor Oukido y recibió a su Krabby de vuelta así como a su Poliwhirl.

22 de junio del 2010

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes estaban caminando por el bosque cuando de pronto ven a un extraño Rattata siendo atacado por un Fearow quien se lo lleva a lo cual nuestros héroes van a su rescate solo para descubrir que se trata de un humano llamado Masaki Sonezaki quien se convirtió en un Pokemon por un accidente en su laboratorio.

Masaki agradecido los invita a su casa la cual es un faro donde lleva acabo sus investigaciones.

Nuestros héroes junto a Masaki llegan al faro de Masaki donde lo ayudan a recuperar su cuerpo además de ver a un Dragonite gigante el cual es un viejo amigo de Masaki.

23 de junio del 2010

Al día siguiente Takeshi y Kasumi descansaban en la playa junto a Masaki mientras que Satoshi fue a visitar la planta de energía de Kanto por recomendación del profesor Oukido.

En la planta eléctrica Satoshi se sorprende al ver a un Zapdos el cual estaba siendo atacado por miembros del Team Rocket quienes planeaban capturarlo por lo cual se dispone a derrotarlos.

Después de derrotar a los soldados del Team Rocket Satoshi de encuentra a uno de los ejecutivos de estos llamado Apolo el cual le prometió a Satoshi que si lograba derrotarle se irían sin causar más problemas.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Apolo usando a sus Poliwhirl, Pikachu, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Charmeleon y Butterfree mientras que Apolo usa a sus Victreebel, Houndour, Weezing, Wobbuffet, Misdreavus y Farfetch'd, Apolo pierde.

Debido a que se acercaba una oficial Jenny con sus hombres para escapar Apolo usa de cebo a sus subordinados quienes fueron capturados por la oficial Jenny.

Satoshi regresa con sus amigos quienes estaban preocupados al escuchar lo que paso pero este les responde que no se preocupen.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Masaki para continuar su viaje hacia ciudad Kuchiba.

30 de junio del 2010

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a la Ciudad Kuchiba y se maravillaron con el majestuoso Santa Anna hasta que un anciano los invito a su club de fans de Pokemon para que mostraran a los suyos.

Más tarde el anciano les revela que también requerían su ayuda ya que un grupo de agentes del Team Rocket conocidas como las Damas del Team Rocket se habían robado a sus Pokemon.

Las Damas del Team Rocket tenían a los Pokemon en el muelle pero gracias al trabajo de equipo de Satoshi y sus Pokemon en especial Poliwhirl quien evoluciona en Poliwrath logran rescatarlos siendo estos Alakazam, Butterfree, Beedrill, Ninetales, Arcanine entre otros.

En agradecimiento el presidente del club de Pokemon los invita a quedarse una noche en el club.

1 de julio del 2010

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes se detuvieron por el centro Pokemon que estaba lleno para su sorpresa había Pokemon desmayados entre ellos Charmeleon, Wartortle, Tangela, Ivysaur, Mankey, Rattata, Caterpie, Sandshrew y Pidgey.

Todos los entrenadores estaban tratando de curar a sus Pokemon después de haber sido claramente derrotado por el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Kuchiba un hombre conocido como el teniente Surge y su Raichu la forma evolucionada de Pikachu.

Luego de enterarse de lo que está haciendo el teniente Surge, Satoshi y Pikachu van inmediatamente al Gimnasio de Ciudad Kuchiba.

Los aprendices del teniente Surge se rieron al igual que el teniente Surge y el Raichu de este quién también se burlada de Satoshi y Pikachu por su tamaño y la aparente falta de experiencia.

Satoshi y Pikachu todavía con mucha determinación como siempre lo desafiaban, pero el teniente Surge arrogantemente negaba su desafío al llamar a Satoshi un bebé y Raichu aplasta a Pikachu haciendo hincapié en la decisión de su amo y la arrogancia de ambos.

De vuelta en el centro Pokemon, Satoshi soltó a Pikachu quien fue curado por la enfermera Joy.

La enfermera Joy, Takeshi y Kasumi se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que Satoshi y Pikachu pasaron al tratar de retar al teniente Surge.

La enfermera Joy mencionó que el teniente Surge evolucionó a su Pikachu en Raichu muy temprano con el uso de una piedra del trueno y ella reveló que encontró una el otro día.

La enfermera Joy le dio la piedra trueno a Satoshi quien le ofreció a Pikachu la oportunidad de evolucionar a Raichu pero Pikachu descaradamente se negó e incluso golpeó la piedra del trueno con su ataque cola de hierro por lo cual no tuvo efecto el hecho de tener contacto con esta.

Takeshi entonces se dio cuenta de que podría haber una manera derrotar al Raichu del teniente Surge la cual era que desde que el teniente Surge evoluciono a su Pikachu muy temprano en Raichu puede tener poder pero no velocidad.

Así que una vez Pikachu quedó completamente curado, Satoshi hizo algún entrenamiento especial con Pikachu y el resto de sus Pokemon en la mejora de su agilidad.

2 de julio del 2010

A la mañana siguiente una vez más, Satoshi y Pikachu desafían al teniente Surge por un combate de Gimnasio, el teniente Surge comenzó a usar las mismas tácticas para rechazar el desafío pero Satoshi lo pone en su límite al llamarlo cobarde para que este acepte un desafío de él.

El teniente Surge y Raichu aceptaron el reto de nuestros héroes y comenzaron una batalla 4 vs 4.

El Poliwrath de Satoshi derrota con gran dificultad al Electrode del teniente Surge sin embargo posteriormente es derrotado por el Electivire del teniente Surge.

Satoshi regresa a su Poliwrath y manda a su Ivysaur quien derrota al Electabuzz del teniente Surge pero cae ante su Jolteon.

Satoshi regresa a su Ivysaur y manda a su Pidgeotto quien empata con Jolteon para sorpresa del teniente Surge.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Pikachu y Raichu al cual Pikachu derroto usando tácticas de velocidad.

El teniente Surge se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado se disculpó con Satoshi y Pikachu y les concedió la medalla trueno además de prometerles que dejaría de ser arrogante.

3 de julio del 2010

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes fueron galardonados sorprendentemente con entradas para un crucero llamado Santa Anna las cuales recibieron en el puerto, cerca de la Ciudad Kuchiba por dos chicas curiosamente extrañas.

Las dos chicas extrañas eran en realidad Jessie y James del Team Rocket disfrazados los cuales junto a Meowth llegaron a una zona cercana al puerto y recibieron instrucciones de un hombre llamado Sakaki Kosuke quien es el líder del Team Rocket.

Sakaki al parecer escuchó acerca de los errores del trio del Team Rocket así como de otros agentes debido a la intervención nuestros héroes y les ordeno que se deshagan de ellos.

Satoshi decide aprovechar que las batallas están permitidas en el crucero y decide entrenar un poco mientras Kasumi y Takeshi visitan las tiendas del barco.

Después de unas batallas en el crucero Satoshi se sorprende de ver a Hiroshi, Shigeru, Yuchiro y Shizuka quienes al parecer también ganaron un boleto para subir al crucero.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shizuka a una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Charmander, Poliwhirl y Pidgey mientras que Shizuka usa a sus Ivysaur, Clefairy, Eevee, Jigglypuff, Goldeen y Ditto, Shizuka pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Yuchiro usando a sus Pikachu, Poliwrath e Ivysaur mientras que Yuchiro usa a sus Chansey, Dodrio, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Metapod y Geodude, Yuchiro pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shigeru usando a sus Pikachu, Ivysaur, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Wartortle y Charmeleon mientras que Shigeru usa a sus Exeggcute, Spearow, Vulpix, Kadabra, Porygon y Wartortle, Shigeru pierde para molestia de este.

Durante el crucero había un delicioso buffet para que las personas pudieran disfrutar pero al final el trio del Team Rocket estrelló el crucero.

Sin embargo no era sólo el trio Rocket quien se presentó para robar a los Pokemon también aparecieron un montón de soldados del Team Rocket.

Al parecer era una misión importante para el Team Rocket la cual era robar Pokemon a gran escala en el crucero Santa Anna.

Satoshi tomó una posición contra el Team Rocket y atacó a todos los villanos con sus Pokemon junto a los Pokemon de Takeshi, Kasumi, Shigeru, Shizuka y Yuchiro.

La gran batalla causó que el crucero Santa Anna se hunda por lo que Shizuka, Yuchiro, Shigeru, Kasumi y Takeshi ayudaron a evacuar a los pasajeros de la nave antes de que se hundiera mientras que la mayoría de los agentes del Team Rocket escapaban en un helicóptero.

Una vez de vuelta en tierra nuestros héroes y los demás los pasajeros ven a Jessie, James y Meowth nadar en el agua y abusar de un pobre Magikarp por lo cual Satoshi regañó al trio del Team Rocket por sus acciones y rescató al Magikarp.

El Magikarp sintió la compasión de este joven y se convirtió en un Gyarados y utilizó su nuevo ataque Hyperrayo para mandar a volar al trio del Team Rocket.

Yuchiro, Shizuka, Kasumi y Takeshi así como los demás pasajeros e incluso Shigeru miraban con gran temor como el poderoso Gyarados se acercaba a Satoshi.

Pero todos los miedos se dejaron de lado y la sorpresa apareció cuando Gyarados mostro su afecto y reconocimiento a Satoshi y se unió a su equipo.

Shizuka y Yuchiro solo podían sonreír ante el corazón puro de Satoshi.

Mientras tanto en la base del Team Rocket, el jefe del Team Rocket Sakaki quien estaba junto a su Persian no podía creer que su operación fue frustrada por un grupo de jóvenes entrenadores.

5 de julio del 2010

Poco después nuestros héroes llegan a un tecnológico Pokemon donde conocen a un chico llamado Joe el cual es molestado por sus compañeros y la chica más popular de esta escuela, Giselle Seiyo.

Pese a ser molestado Joe es un poco arrogante alegando que los estudiantes de esta escuela son muy fuertes lo cual molesta a nuestros héroes y sus Pokemon.

Nuestros héroes se enteran que al graduarse de la escuela se obtiene pase libre para el torneo de la liga Pokemon lo cual los dejo muy disgustados.

Kasumi se enfrenta a Joe a una batalla venciendo al Bellsprout de este con su Goldeen para sorpresa de Joe a lo cual Giselle se burla diciendo que es lógico que pierda con un Pokemon de nivel mayor pese a la desventaja de tipo.

Kasumi se enfrenta a Giselle a una batalla pero pierde al no poder su Staryu derrotar al Graveler de Giselle.

Satoshi desafía a Giselle después de hartarse de la actitud presumida de esta.

Satoshi se enfrenta en una batalla contra Giselle donde Pikachu barrió el piso con los Cubone, Drowzee, Voltorb, Tangela, Graveler y Ponyta de Giselle para sorpresa de todos sus fans.

Satoshi les da un discurso motivador a los estudiantes los cuales comprenden que no se puede comparar entrar al torneo de la liga en un viaje que con una especie de atajo y que por más conocimiento que tengan esto no quiere decir que sean entrenadores talentosos.

6 de julio del 2010

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes salieron a su próximo destino la Ciudad Yamabuki donde otro Gimnasio los espera y Satoshi está más decidido a ganar más medallas ya que el Profesor Oukido le dijo que Shigeru y Shizuka ya tienen cinco medallas en comparación con el que posee solo tres medallas.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran a Shinji quien de manera arrogante desafío a Satoshi a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shinji a una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Charmeleon, Poliwrath, Butterfree y Krabby mientras que Shinji uso a sus Grotle, Mime junior, Jynx, Slowking, Magmar y Electabuzz, Shinji pierde.

Nuevamente Satoshi quiere hablar con este pero Shinji se va después de decir que no puede creer que haya sido derrotado por un entrenador como Satoshi.

13 de julio del 2010

Una semana después nuestros héroes fueron atacados por un Mankey enfurecido debido a la culpa del trío del equipo Rocket y sus Pokemon.

La situación empeoró cuando el Primeape enfurecido persiguió a nuestros héroes por toda la ruta.

Aun así Satoshi logra capturar a Primeape con la ayuda de Pikachu y Charmeleon pero cuando el trío del equipo Rocket llegó para causar más problemas Satoshi soltó a Primeape el cual les dio a los villanos una buena paliza, un despegue y un ojo morado a Satoshi.

20 de julio del 2010

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes al llegar a la Ciudad Yamabuki se encontraron con un hombre que bloqueaba su camino.

El extraño hombre les advirtió a nuestros héroes a no ir al Gimnasio de la Ciudad Yamabuki ya que el líder del Gimnasio es un malo y poderoso especialista en Pokemon tipo psíquico y podría salirse de control.

El señor le sugirió a Satoshi que si deseaba superar al líder de Gimnasio debería capturar a un Pokemon tipo fantasma los cuales se encuentran comúnmente en la torre Pokemon situada en las cercanías de Pueblo Shion.

27 de julio del 2010

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Shion y se dirigen al centro Pokemon donde Satoshi escucha a dos personas hablar de la Torre Pokemon el cementerio Pokemon de la Ciudad el cual está encantado.

La enfermera Joy le pregunta a Satoshi si tiene previsto visitar la Torre Pokemon a lo cual este dice que sí y la enfermera le dice que él debe ir a la Casa Pokemon primero.

Cuando nuestros héroes llegan a la casa Pokemon es recibido por uno de los dueños de esta una chica llamada Reina Fuji quien les muestra la casa y explica que esta fue fundada por un anciano llamado el señor Fuji y que la casa se encarga de cuidar a Pokemon huérfanos y abandonados.

Satoshi se da cuenta que la mayoría de os Pokemon se ven felices excepto un Cubone el cual parecía enojado a lo cual Reina explica que el Cubone sólo se pone feliz al estar junto con el señor Fuji pero es hostil hacia cualquier otra persona.

Takeshi pregunta por qué a lo que responde Reina que es culpa del Team Rocket.

Reina explica la historia de Cubone a nuestros héroes: un grupo de soldados del Team Rocket estaban cazando Pokemon cerca de la Ciudad y lograron capturar a unos Mankey, Raticate, Sandshrew y Sandslash.

Un soldado del Team Rocket notó a Cubone intentando huir y los otros al verlo tenían la esperanza de vendérselo a su jefe a un precio más alto; sin embargo, un Pokemon desconocido les abordó para protegerlo.

El Pokemon pronto se revela como Marowak la madre de Cubone, quien le dijo a su hijo que huyera a lo cual Cubone tenía dudas al principio pero pronto se fue corriendo.

Uno de los soldados enfurecido por la intervención de Marowak, sacó un bastón y la mató a golpes.

El Cubone huérfanos fue encontrado por el señor quien y le dio un hogar lleno de amor.

Nuestros héroes pronto descubren que el Team Rocket se ha hecho cargo de la Torre Pokemon y la convirtió en su base.

El señor Fuji había ido a la torre para decirles que se vayan hace días pero no había regresado.

Satoshi se ofrece como voluntario para encontrar al señor Fuji diciéndole a Reina que él es el indicado ya que posee tres medallas.

Shigeru quien estaba en el Pueblo escucha toda la conversación y decide hacer lo mismo que Satoshi solo que él sea el héroe.

Esa noche el Team Rocket está en la torre y uno de los soldados dice que hay rumores de que la Torre está encantada a lo cual otro soldado le responde que tal vez solo se trata de un Pokemon.

El soldado dice que la parte extraña es que en realidad son fantasmas reales a lo cual el otro soldado se preocupa pero el soldado que mató a Marowak le dice que deje de ser un bebé ya que tiene un Silph Scope el cual puede identificar fantasmas.

Satoshi ahora también está en la torre y se encuentra una joven que está ahí para ver la tumba de su Nidoran la cual le informa a Satoshi que el fantasma sólo aparece en la parte superior.

Posteriormente en el segundo piso Satoshi captura un Haunter bastante bromista.

A medida que Satoshi avanza en la torre este no se da cuenta de que Shigeru se encuentra en esta.

Shigeru ve el fantasma y corre sin embargo sus gritos captan la atención del Team Rocket varios pisos más arriba.

El mismo soldado preocupado cree que los gritos eran debido a los fantasmas a lo cual el soldado o que mató a Marowak decide ir a investigar.

A continuación Shigeru se topa con Satoshi y le advierte sobre el fantasma el cual aparece frente a estos.

Shigeru quiere correr pero Satoshi decide quedarse y luchar por lo cual Shigeru decide ir a buscar al Team Rocket.

Satoshi envía a su Charmeleon quien ataca varias veces seguidas en vano ya que al parecer ningún ataque puede tocar al fantasma.

Shigeru casi al final de la escalera se encuentra con el soldado Rocket al cual derrota usando a su Wartortle para derrotarlo.

Mientras tanto Cubone está tratando de salir de cuarto en la Casa Pokemon por lo cual Reina va a ver cómo está pero en cuanto abre la puerta Cubone corre hacia la Torre Pokemon haciendo que Takeshi, Kasumi y Reina preocupados por el pequeño Pokemon corren detrás de él.

Cubone corre por las escaleras de la torre Pokemon al parecer curioso acerca de algo siendo seguido por Takeshi, Kasumi y Reina quienes están tratando de alcanzarlo.

Shigeru corre por las escaleras de la torre y le da a Satoshi el Silph Scope que le arrebato al Team Rocket.

Satoshi preguntándose lo que es se lo pone.

El fantasma se desenmascara y se revela como un Marowak haciendo que Satoshi se da cuenta de que este es la misma Marowak que fue asesinada por el Team Rocket.

Marowak le advierte a Satoshi alejarse ya que el Team Rocket está en el siguiente piso.

Cubone llega repentinamente gritando por su madre siendo acompañado de Takeshi, Kasumi y Reina.

Cubone abraza al fantasma lo cual causa que Satoshi decidiera no continuar la lucha.

Marowak dándose cuenta de que su hijo está a salvo por fin puede descansar en paz y se mueve hacia la otra vida.

De repente aparece Shigeru quien decide no quedarse por más tiempo y se va.

Por las escaleras baja el Team Rocket los cuales atacan a nuestros héroes pero Satoshi los derrota usando a todos sus Pokemon.

El Team Rocket se marcha mientras Satoshi, sus amigos y Reina avanzan a la planta superior donde se encuentran con señor Fuji atado.

El señor Fuji se siente aliviado de ver que Reina y Cubone están bien y rápidamente se familiariza con Satoshi y pronto se da cuenta de que Marowak podrá descansar en paz porque ahora sabe que Cubone está bien.

Cubone ahora es amigable hacia los seres humanos y se hace amigo rápidamente con Reina.

28 de julio del 2010

A la mañana siguiente cuando estaban a punto de salir de Pueblo Shion para continuar su viaje todo el mundo se despide y Reina le dice a Satoshi que es bienvenido de nuevo en cualquier momento.

Satoshi se dio cuenta que no estaba listo para el Gimnasio Yamabuki así que decidio impugnar primero el Gimnasio Tamamushi lo cual fue apoyado por sus amigos.

28 de julio del 2010

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Katsura donde compiten en una carrera de bicicleta cerca de las famosas huertas Pomelo cuyo premio es una gran dotación de comida Pokemon.

La carrera comenzaría en las huertas y abarcaría hasta el muelle de la Ciudad.

Durante la carrera Satoshi se encuentra muy por detrás de todos pero se pone al día cuando todo el mundo se detiene en un río lleno de Tentacruel obligando a los ciclistas para cruzar uno a la vez.

Satoshi decide tomar un atajo a través de un bosque infestado de Pokemon tipo bicho donde son atacados por un grupo de Beedrill.

Satoshi se alegra al salir del bosque ya que va en primer lugar sin embargo al pasar por el muelle se encuentra a un Snorlax que está bloqueando el camino.

Satoshi utiliza un poco de miel de Beedrill que quedo pegada en su bicicleta para despertar a Snorlax quien estaba dormido y como resultado el Snorlax despierto persigue a Satoshi por la miel todo el camino hasta la línea de meta sorprendiendo a la vista del locutor y los espectadores.

Algún tiempo después Satoshi está deprimido ya que su premio fue completamente consumido por su recién capturado Snorlax.

4 de agosto del 2010

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Mizure donde Kasumi y Takeshi fueron a abastecerse de suministros por lo cual Satoshi fue a entrenar un poco en un bosque donde conoce a un hombre llamado Sakaki Kosuke.

Sakaki le dice a Satoshi que este es arqueólogo y lo invita a buscar junto a él unos fósiles lo cual Satoshi acepta.

Después de haber encontrado varios fósiles Sakaki junto a Satoshi se dirigen a la Ciudad para examinar a los fósiles.

Sakaki agradecido con Satoshi por ayudarle a encontrar los fósiles le regala a este un fósil ámbar.

Satoshi de repente le sugiere a Sakaki que lo encuentra algo familiar pero Sakaki le asegura que nunca se han conocido.

En camino a Ciudad Mizure, Satoshi le cuenta a Sakaki la forma en que ha derrotado a los líderes de Gimnasio y a varios miembros del Team Rocket; un comentario que no pasa desapercibido para Sakaki cuya expresión se pone seria pero sin embargo sigue escuchando las palabras de Satoshi.

Cuando los dos están cerca de la Ciudad Satoshi y Sakaki notan un ruido cercano; los culpables eran un grupo de Jynx, Mister Mime, Magmar y Electabuzz a los cuales Satoshi derrota rápidamente usando a sus Pikachu, Poliwrath, Snorlax y Charmeleon.

Sakaki en secreto estaba evaluando el pensamiento rápido de Satoshi y su capacidad para extraer el potencial de un Pokemon.

Viendo como Satoshi se va Sakaki se burla de la naturaleza amable mientras captura al grupo de Jynx, Mister Mime, Magmar y Electabuzz.

11 de agosto del 2010

Una semana después nuestros héroes se encuentran con Shigeru Oukido que todavía se comportaba de manera arrogante como siempre jactándose de que Satoshi ni siquiera podía mantener su ritmo.

Sin embargo cuando se encuentran con un proyecto de una presa grande que amenaza con destruir el hogar de los Pokemon locales en el bosque cercano como los Diglett y Dugtrio nuestros héroes toman una decisión y en conjunto con los Pokemon locales convencen a los patrocinadores a no construir la presa desgraciadamente el trio del Team Rocket interviene y envía a sus recién evolucionados Arbok, Nidoking, Cloyster, Nidoqueen, Victreebel y Weezing pero nuestros héroes ganan enviando al trio del Team Rocket a volar.

Shigeru molesto de que Satoshi junto a sus amigos se lleva la gloria decide retar a Satoshi a una batalla con la intención de humillarlo frente a sus fans.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shigeru usando a sus Charmeleon, Haunter, Pidgeotto, Krabby, Poliwrath y Pikachu mientras que Shigeru usa a sus Nidorino, Nidorina, Wartortle, Graveler, Growlithe y Eevee, Shigeru pierde.

Shigeru groseramente comentó en silencio que su rival simplemente tuvo suerte.

Nuestros héroes reanudan su viaje hacia la Ciudad Tamamushi para la siguiente batalla de Gimnasio de Satoshi.

18 de agosto del 2010

Una semana más tarde en camino hacia Ciudad Tamamushi nuestros héroes se encuentran con Yuchiro y Shizuka quienes estaban entrenando con sus Pokemon cerca de la zona a las cuales invitan a comer.

Tanto Yuchiro como Shizuka desafían a Satoshi a una batalla para ver cómo han avanzado cada una.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shizuka a una batalla usando a sus Poliwrath, Pikachu, Butterfree, Charmeleon, Pidgeotto y Haunter mientras que Shizuka usa a sus Eevee, Seadra, Gloom, Clefairy, Ivysaur y Jigglypuff, la batalla termina en empate.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Yuchiro a su una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Charmeleon y Poliwrath mientras que Yuchiro usa a sus Raticate, Psyduck, Sandshrew, Omanyte, Butterfree y Dodrio, Yuchiro pierde.

Nuestros héroes de repente ven a un gran grupo de soldados del Team Rocket los cuales estaban detrás del Pokemon mítico conocido como Mew por alguna extraña razón.

Satoshi junto con Shizuka y Yuchiro se infiltraron en una base del Team Rocket después de robarles sus uniformes del Team Rocket a unos soldados.

En la base del Team Rocket Satoshi, Shizuka y Yuchiro se enteran que el Team Rocket está creando un Pokemon a partir de una muestra del ADN de Mew y para poder terminarlo deben capturar a Mew.

De repente aparece una mujer llamada Miyamoto junto a uno de los ejecutivos del Team Rocket llamado Protón quienes han capturado a Mew por lo cual nuestros héroes se quitaron el uniforme para poder salvar a Mew.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Protón usando a sus Pikachu, Snorlax, Charmeleon, Pidgeotto quien evoluciona en Pidgeot y Poliwrath mientras que Protón usa a sus Weezing, Magneton, Girafarig, Venomoth, Sandslash y Golbat, Protón es derrotado.

Sin embargo Protón junto a Miyamoto logra escapar con un poco más del ADN de Mew y la cápsula donde se estaba creando el extraño Pokemon gracias a la intervención de los soldados del Team Rocket.

De repente llega una oficial Jenny quien había a quien habían ido a buscar Takeshi y Kasumi la cual arresta a los soldados del Team Rocket.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Shizuka y Yuchiro y continúan su viaje hacia Ciudad Tamamushi para la siguiente batalla de Gimnasio de Satoshi.

Mientras tanto en la base principal del Team Rocket Protón prometió vengarse de Satoshi debido a que por su culpa recibió un castigo de Sakaki.

22 de agosto del 2010

Días después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Tamamushi y se dirigieron al Gimnasio pero al llegar al Gimnasio les dijeron que el líder del Gimnasio no estaba así que en el camino de regreso al centro Pokemon se detuvieron por una perfumería debido a que Kasumi deseaban comprar algunos perfumes.

A pesar de que Satoshi era reacio a quedarse fue convencido de hacerlo por Pikachu a quien de alguna manera le gustaba el olor.

La gerente de la tienda ofreció a nuestros héroes un recorrido por sus instalaciones donde hacen sus perfumes.

La mencionada instalación resulta ser el ¡Gimnasio! la gerente de la tienda revela que ella es Erika Natsuki la líder del Gimnasio del Gimnasio Tamamushi que se especializa en Pokemon tipo planta.

Erika le dice a Satoshi que aceptara su reto si antes le hace el favor de capturar a un Pokemon que ella eligiera siendo este Eevee.

En un principio Satoshi no encontraba información sobre el Eevee pero gracias a la ayuda de Masaki quien estaba en la Ciudad logra encontrarlo y capturarlo.

Erika después de ver que Satoshi capturo a Eevee acepta su reto por la medalla de Gimnasio no sin antes explicarle a Satoshi que este Eevee era buscada por el Team Rocket quienes intentaban modificar su estructura molecular.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Erika a una batalla 4 vs 4.

La Wartortle de Satoshi derrota con mucha dificultad a la Bellossom de Erika pero pierde ante la Tangrowth de Erika la cual era muy resistente.

Satoshi regresa a su Wartortle y manda a su Ivysaur quien derrota a la Tangrowth de Erika pero cae ante la Leafeon de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Ivysaur y manda a su Eevee quien a pesar de ser muy joven empata con la Leafeon de Erika.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Charmeleon y el Vileplume de Erika al cual Charmeleon derroto usando una serie de diversos ataques perdiendo así Erika.

Cuando Erika estaba a punto de entregar la medalla arcoíris el trio del Team Rocket interrumpe en el Gimnasio revelando que robaron la fórmula secreta de perfume pero el descuido de los villanos causó que sus bombas caseras exploten incendiando el Gimnasio.

Afortunadamente nuestros héroes combinaron los poderes de sus Pokemon tipo agua para apagar el fuego e incluso Satoshi rescato a algunos de los otros Pokemon de Erika.

Erika le dio con mucho gusto a Satoshi su cuarta medalla de Gimnasio y a demás Erika le dice a Satoshi que espera ver con ansias su desempeño en la liga además de darle un beso en la mejilla para celos de Kasumi y Takeshi.

23 de agosto del 2010

Al día siguiente mientras Kasumi y Takeshi estaban de compras Satoshi va a sala de juegos de la Ciudad para divertirse un rato.

Sin embargo Satoshi descubrió que esta les pertenece al Team Rocket cuando vio al trio del Team Rocket usar un pasadizo secreto en la sala de juegos el cual los llevo a una base subterránea.

Satoshi se enfrentan a varios agentes del Team Rocket quienes estaban presentes en la base subterránea.

Después de que Satoshi hubiera derrotado a la mayoría de agentes aparece Sakaki quien es el líder del Team Rocket además de ser el señor que le dio el fósil ámbar a Satoshi hace unas semanas.

Satoshi se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Sakaki ya que pensaba que era buena persona y que realmente era un arqueólogo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sakaki usando a sus Eevee, Gyarados, Ivysaur, Poliwrath y Pikachu mientras que Sakaki usa a sus Steelix, Rhyhorn, Cloyster, Nidoking, Persian y Kangaskhan.

Sakaki es derrotado para molestia de este y sorpresa de los soldados del Team Rocket por lo cual Sakaki molesto por su derrota ordena el abandono de la base subterránea.

27 de agosto del 2010

Algunos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a un lugar conocido como pico de la doncella.

Nuestros héroes se enteraron que un festival se está llevando a cabo para celebrar el final del verano y la leyenda del fantasma del pico de la doncella.

La historia data de hace dos mil años cuando los hombres de Kanto fueron enviados a una guerra.

La doncella del pico de la doncella estaba enamorada de uno de los soldados y esperó a que regresara en el acantilado pero su amante nunca volvió y se dice que murió en esa guerra.

Al parecer la doncella nunca lo creyó y esperó por este por el resto de su vida.

Dicen que cuando murió su cuerpo se hizo uno con el acantilado y también dicen que su espíritu aún espera a su amante.

Takeshi entonces vio a una mujer bonita con el pelo de color morado claro en los muelles pero lo que no sabía era que la mujer bonita en realidad era un Pokemon fantasma disfrazado.

Al parecer el final del festival de verano también era el aniversario de cuando se fueron los soldados hacia la guerra.

Nuestros héroes se enteraron que en la noche, los habitantes del pico de la doncella estarían enviando velas en linternas de papel hacia el océano para ayudar a los espíritus perdidos a encontrar su camino.

Cuando nuestros héroes descansaban en el centro Pokemon, Satoshi logra recordar que el profesor Oukido le había contado una historia en su campamento al parecer un hombre llamado Yamato de Pueblo Masara se volvió amigo del soldado del cual la doncella se enamoró.

Al parecer Yamato después de su regreso a casa a Pueblo Masara poseía un anillo el cual debía entregarle a la doncella por la muerte de su amado pero este falleció poco después al estar muy enfermo.

Satoshi llamo al profesor Oukido quien le envió el anillo para que se lo entregara a la doncella.

En el camino se encuentran con un Gastly quien al parecer protegía a la doncella del pico de la montaña y al enterarse del anillo le permite a Satoshi acercarse a la estatua de la doncella pero justo en ese momento el anillo brillo y el espíritu de un hombre joven apareció.

Entonces el espíritu de la doncella apareció feliz de ver a su amado.

La doncella y su amante se abrazaron y la doncella lloró lágrimas de alegría lo cual nuestros héroes y Gastly estaban felices por ver esta escena.

El hombre explicó que después de que murió quedo atrapado en el anillo para que pudiera descansar en paz después de ver a su amor de nuevo pero al no lograrlo quedo encerrado en el anillo y solo podría escapar al reunirse con su amada.

El hombre y la doncella le dieron las gracias a Satoshi y Gastly por su ayuda y finalmente descansaron en paz en la otra vida juntos.

Después de que la doncella y su amante se fueron nuestros héroes disfrutaron de la fiesta.

28 de agosto del 2010

Al día siguiente mientras daban un paseo por el puerto de una Ciudad donde Kasumi se encuentra a un lesionado Horsea quien parecía tratar de advertirles a nuestros sobre algo.

De repente ocurre una explosión y un barco es destruido a lo que nuestros héroes usan a sus para rescatar a los marineros que han sido lanzadas en el océano.

Más tarde nuestros héroes conocen a una joven llamada Nastina quien les explica sus planes para la construcción de un hotel exclusivo en el océano para los turistas ricos.

Sin embargo sus planes de construcción están alterando a los Tentacool y Tentacruel locales quienes han estado atacando a su sitio de construcción.

Nastina después hace un anuncio público que ofrece el millón de dólares a cualquiera que extermine a los Tentacool y Tentacruel.

El trio del Team Rocket se ofrece a ayudar Nastina sin embargo el puerto está pronto rodeado por miles de Tentacool enojados uno de los cuales destruye un barco.

De repente uno de los Tentacool evoluciona en un Tentacruel gigante y comienza de inmediato un alboroto en toda la Ciudad.

Meowth es capturado por el Tentacruel gigante y es utilizado como su voz.

Tentacruel explica que está destruyendo la Ciudad casi de la misma manera en que Nastina ha estado destruyendo su hogar en el arrecife de coral.

El Horsea al cual Kasumi vio anteriormente suplica al Tentacruel que se detenga pero es golpeado por uno de sus tentáculos.

Nuestros héroes envían a sus Pokemon para detener el Tentacruel.

El Tentacruel no entiende por qué los Pokemon lucharían del lado de los seres humanos pero Satoshi se las ha arreglado para llegar al techo de un edificio y trata de detener su alboroto al decirle al Tentacruel que los seres humanos entienden ahora que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal y que el hotel no se construirá en el arrecife de coral.

Tentacruel responde que si su casa es atacada de nuevo no van a detener la destrucción entonces sacude a Meowth en una rueda de la fortuna en un parque de atracciones previamente destruido.

Tentacruel luego se va lentamente en el océano seguido por los demás Tentacool y Tentacruel.

Nastina intenta una vez más destruir a los Tentacruel pero su cara ha sido manchada por la tinta de Horsea antes de ser golpeado en el aire por el tentáculo del Tentacruel.

El Horsea decide ser un nuevo miembro del equipo de Kasumi.

4 de septiembre del 2010

Días después en camino a Ciudad Yamabuki donde se encuentra el próximo Gimnasio nuestros héroes se enteran de que la temporada de apareamiento de los Butterfree está en marcha.

Satoshi envía a su Butterfree el cual ansiosamente comenzó a buscar una compañera.

Butterfree se siente atraído por una hermosa Butterfree de color rosa pero ella rechaza sus avances en varias ocasiones.

Takeshi le sugiere a Satoshi que le dé a Butterfree una bufanda amarilla para destacarlo lo cual hizo y Butterfree trató de atraer a la Butterfree rosada pero no funciono aunque lo intento varias veces.

El trio del Team Rocket se llevaron todos los Butterfree amenazando con arruinar la temporada de apareamiento de los Butterfree pero el Butterfree de Satoshi rescata exitosamente a todos los Butterfree y envía al trio del Team Rocket a volar.

Butterfree intenta coquetear de nuevo con la atractiva Butterfree Rosa pero se le rompió el corazón cuando vio que la Butterfree Rosa ya tenía una pareja.

Todas las parejas Butterfree se fueron volando dejando a Butterfree solo sin una pareja.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon al sentir lástima por Butterfree le prometieron estar allí para él al igual que Takeshi y Kasumi incluso cuando Butterfree finalmente encuentre a la pareja de sus sueños.

11 de septiembre del 2010

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a la Ciudad Yamabuki y se encontraron con el hombre que conocieron hace unas semanas este los acompañó al interior del Gimnasio para protegerlos de cualquier influencia psíquica maliciosa.

El hombre revela que el líder del Gimnasio es su hija Sabrina Natsume una jovencita de 15 años la cual posee un cuerpo realmente voluptuoso y es considerada como una de las chicas más bellas de Kanto.

Al parecer Sabrina no tiene control sobre sus poderes psíquicos los cuales la condujeron a convertir a su madre en una muñeca así que el hombre tenía que conseguir que un entrenador capturara un Pokemon tipo fantasma para el aprovechamiento de tipo.

Pronto Satoshi se encuentra cara a cara con Sabrina la líder del Gimnasio que sin remordimiento levanto a Kasumi, Takeshi y a su padre en el aire indicando que si el joven entrenador pierde la batalla, él, sus amigos y su propia familia quedarían atrapados para siempre lo cual dejo algo aterrorizado a nuestros héroes.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sabrina a una batalla 5 vs 5.

La Wartortle de Satoshi quien evoluciona en Blastoise derrota al Hypno de Sabrina pero cae ante el Mister Mime de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Blastoise y manda a su Butterfree quien derrota a la Mister Mime de Sabrina pero cae ante la Slowbro de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Butterfree y manda a su Pikachu quien derrota a Slowbro con gran facilidad pero cae ante la Espeon de Sabrina.

Satoshi regresa a su Pikachu y manda a su Eevee quien evoluciona en Espeon empata con la Espeon de Sabrina.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Haunter y el Alakazam de Sabrina al cual Haunter derroto a duras penas siendo así Sabrina derrotada.

Sabrina no solo entrego la medalla alma a Satoshi también libero a sus amigos, a sus padres y así misma de un daño mayor.

Cuando Satoshi vio la mirada fría y sin emociones de Sabrina sintió lástima por ella ya que esta parecía tan infeliz en su interior.

Haunter por su parte vio la expresión estoica de Sabrina y decidió que podría tratar de animarla un poco por lo cual floto hacia esta y comenzó a hacer caras torpes frente a ella.

Sabrina sin embargo parecía estar completamente intacta y simplemente le devolvió la Haunter con una mirada fría como el hielo.

A pesar de los intentos de Haunter, Sabrina aún no mostraba ningún signo de emoción.

Al ver cómo ninguno de sus chistes estaba trabajando Haunter intentó su as en la manga y sacó una pequeña bomba.

Sabrina mostró casi el primer signo de emoción cuando abrió ligeramente la boca mientras Haunter continuó sonriendo de una manera torpe.

La bomba explotó enviando trozos de escombros por todas partes.

Nuestros héroes y los padres de Sabrina fueron golpeados por pequeños trozos de escombros y vieron a Haunter y Sabrina casi completamente cubiertos de hollín negro.

A pesar de esto Sabrina todavía tenía la boca abierta en una ligera conmoción por lo que acababa de suceder.

Nuestros héroes y los padres de Sabrina ahora temían por sus vidas ya que pensaron Sabrina iba a ir en un alboroto psíquico y matar a todos a la vista pero para su gran sorpresa esta hizo justo lo contrario y poco a poco pero sin pausa su boca se curvó hacia arriba para sonreír.

La sonrisa de Sabrina pronto se puso tan amplia que no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír y Haunter al verla reír sonrió de inmediato y comenzó a unirse a ella en la risa.

El grupo siguió mirando a Sabrina y Haunter mientras continuaban riendo juntos.

Ya no había ninguna señal de cualquier chica sin emociones ya que Sabrina parecía que era una niña de risa alegre siendo este realmente un espectáculo digno de ver.

Sabrina se acerca a Satoshi y le da un abrazo para celos de Kasumi y Takeshi y shock de su padre el cual nunca había visto a Sabrina tan sociable y alegre.

12 de septiembre del 2010

Al día siguiente mientras Takeshi y Kasumi estaban de compras Satoshi recorría la Ciudad encontrándose a Shigeru en el centro de la Ciudad.

Shigeru Oukido quería presumir su fuerza ante sus porristas y su club de fans y demostrar que la anterior victoria de su rival solo era suerte y por ello planea derrotarlo en una batalla.

Satoshi usa a sus Espeon, Charmeleon, Haunter, Poliwrath, Butterfree y Pikachu mientras que Shigeru usa a sus Kadabra, Wartortle, Exeggutor, Rhydon, Ninetales y Venomoth, la batalla termina en empate.

De repente se escucha un grito de una mujer la cual estaba siendo atacada por varios soldados del Team Rocket por lo cual Satoshi junto a Shigeru van a rescatarla.

La mujer se revela como la secretaria del presidente de la Compañía Silph quien revela que el Team Rocket ha invadido la Compañía Silph por la Masterball una Pokeball capaz de capturar a cualquier Pokemon salvaje independientemente de su poder.

Además la secretaria también menciona que el Team Rocket tiene como rehén al presidente de la compañía y que amenazan a los científicos que trabajan en la compañía a crear diversos tipos de pokeballs para ellos y las usan en Pokemon salvajes como sujetos de prueba.

Satoshi va cerca de la entrada principal con Shigeru y la secretaria pero se encuentran con varios soldados Rocket custodiándola.

Shigeru trata de no entrometerse pero un enfurecido Satoshi lo empuja contra una pared.

Shigeru le dice a Satoshi que lo tome con calma y este le responde a Shigeru que no puede llamarse a sí mismo un entrenador Pokemon si él no se preocupa por lo que sucede con los Pokemon.

Shigeru le dice que sólo levara a la secretaria a la policía y después se ira por lo cual Satoshi va solo al edificio.

Satoshi se enfrenta con todos sus Pokemon al grupo de soldados Rocket y sus Pokemon entre ellos Beedrill, Tentacool, Electabuzz, Venomoth, Fearow, Rhydon, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop y Hitmonchan, siendo derrotados estos.

Al entrar en la compañía Satoshi libera a los Pokemon que estaban en cautiverio y a los científicos.

Uno de los científicos le da un Lapras bebe por lo cual Satoshi se comprometió con el científico a darle un buen cuidado a Lapras.

Al seguir subiendo las escaleras de la compañía para llegar a la oficina del presidente Satoshi se topa con una de las administradoras del Team Rocket la cual se llama Athenea quien pretendía cerrarle el paso.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Athenea usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Poliwrath, Haunter, Krabby y Charmeleon mientras que Athenea usa a sus Arbok, Lickitung, Magcargo, Muk, Gloom y Murkrow, Athenea pierde.

Athenea al ser derrotada no le quedó otra opción que dejar pasar a Satoshi.

Sakaki el líder del Team Rocket el cual al ver las constantes fallas de sus agentes decide meter sus cartas en las misiones más importantes sobre todo cuando se trata de una pokeball que tiene la capacidad de capturar a cualquier Pokemon.

Al llegar a la oficina Satoshi se sorprende al ver a Sakaki y un soldado Rocket forzando al presidente a firmar un papel.

Al parecer Sakaki al ver las constantes fallas de sus agentes decide meter sus cartas en las misiones más importantes sobre todo cuando se trata de una pokeball que tiene la capacidad de capturar a cualquier Pokemon.

Sakaki solo se burla de Satoshi y se prepara para irse pero Satoshi lo detiene y lo desafía a una batalla la cual este acepta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sakaki usando sus Pikachu, Gyarados, Snorlax, Charmeleon, Poliwrath y Espeon mientras que Sakaki usa a sus Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Rhydon, Kangaskhan a la cual Mega evoluciona en Mega Kangaskhan, Beedrill y Persian, Sakaki pierde.

De repente aparece el trio del Team Rocket quienes se enfrentan a Satoshi el cual junto a sus Pokemon los mandan a volar.

Durante la conmoción Sakaki, Athenea y sus subordinados del Team Rocket se las arregla para escapar antes de que llegue la policía.

Satoshi obtiene una masterball como recompensa por salvar a la compañía de parte del presidente de esta.

13 de septiembre del 2010

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes estaban en el Dojo de la Ciudad Yamabuki ya que Satoshi decidio entrar en el gran Prix P1 lo cual es un torneo de boxeo Pokemon organizado por un maestro de Karate llamado Kiyo.

Satoshi elige a su Primeape para participar el cual todavía tenía un mal temperamento, incluso el trio del Team Rocket decidió entrar con un Hitmonchan "prestado" de otro competidor.

El torneo comenzó y en la primera ronda Satoshi y Primeape se enfrentaron contra un competidor y su Machop pero cuando Primeape estaba a punto de perder Satoshi lo salvo de lastimarse y se ganó su respeto y entonces Primeape derrota al Machop.

Muchas rondas pasaron como Satoshi y Primeape se levantaban hacia la victoria después de victoria tras victoria con su trabajo en equipo mejorado enfrentándose a Pokemon como Mankey, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Machamp, Poliwrath y Hitmonlee.

El trio del Team Rocket llego a la final a su manera.

Pronto inicio la ronda final entre el equipo de Satoshi y Primeape y el equipo del trio del Team Rocket encubierto y su Hitmonlee.

A lo largo de la duración de la ronda final todo se vino abajo para los villanos y no solo fueron derrotados por Primeape también fueron mandados a volar por este siendo Satoshi y Primeape declarados los ganadores gran Prix P1.

Debido a que los primeros tres lugares recibirían una de las evoluciones de Tyrogue, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan y Hitmontop, Satoshi elige a un Hitmonlee.

19 de septiembre del 2010

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a una Ciudad llena de rascacielos llamada Ciudad Hopho.

De repente aparece una mujer aparece llamando a su hijo Arnold la cual confunde a Satoshi con este.

La mujer explicó que su hijo Arnold había desaparecido y había estado ausente durante tres días enteros a igual que muchos niños de la Ciudad.

En el centro Pokemon nuestros héroes le preguntan a la enfermera Joy si ella había visto a los niños pero ella no lo habían hecho.

La enfermera Joy les conto a nuestros héroes que los Pokemon en el centro Pokemon se comporte de manera extraña ya que estos habían estado muy agotado durante tres días.

De repente un aparato de la oficial Jenny suena y la siguen hasta una mansión en la parte superior de un rascacielos.

Dentro de la mansión había un montón de gente y parecía que había una fiesta en la mansión.

Resulta que los Hypno y Drowzee de los dueños de la mansión eran los culpables de la desaparición de los niños.

El dueño de la mansión explicó que él y sus amigos sufren de insomnio y que usan a su Drowzee para poder dormir.

En ese momento Kasumi quedó hipnotizada por Hypno y comenzó a actuar como un Seel y salió corriendo por la puerta de la mansión.

Nuestros héroes, la Oficial Jenny y el dueño de la mansión la siguieron todo el camino al parque de la Ciudad.

Cuando llegaron allí vieron que todos los niños desaparecidos estaban allí actuando como Pokemon.

El dueño de la mansión uso a su Drowzee e Hypno para curar a los niños y a Kasumi.

De repente aparece un Psyduck el cual toca accidentalmente una pokeball de Kasumi convirtiéndose en Pokemon de esta.

23 de septiembre del 2010

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Kizuro donde visitan una calle por petición de Takeshi ya que en esta había varios objetos de criador Pokemon en venta.

Mientras caminaban por la calle Satoshi vio una gran cantidad de salones de belleza y se dio cuenta de que algunos Pokemon estaban muy elegantes usando maquillaje lo cual lo disgusto ya que estos parecían incomodos.

De repente Takeshi corrió a un salón de belleza el cual era dirigido por una mujer llamada Suzy quien hace masajes para los Pokemon.

Dentro una mujer con el pelo largo estaba masajeando a un Chansey quien se veía muy preciosa después de un buen masaje entonces su entrenador la recogió, pagó y se fue.

Satoshi le pregunto a Takeshi porque estaban allí a lo que este explicó que Suzy era bastante famosa en el mundo de cría Pokemon, ganando premios por cuatro años consecutivos.

Satoshi se sorprendió y comprendió que Brock podría aprender algo de un gran criador de Pokemon.

Takeshi le pide a Suzy que le enseñe a ser un gran criador y lo deje ser su aprendiz, ella lo rechaza alegando que ya es un gran criador para desilusión de Takeshi.

Suzy cree que la belleza de un Pokemon está en el interior de los Pokemon a lo cual Satoshi y Takeshi estaban de acuerde.

Suzy comenzó a tener dudas sobre sus masajes pero Takeshi le dio algunas palabras de apoyo para subir su moral además de recomendarle que de una demostración de lo que sus masajes hacen por los Pokemon.

Mientras tanto Kasumi fue a un salón donde los propietarios le dieron a Kasumi de un cambio de imagen a pesar de que Kasumi dijo que tenían que hacerlo con sus Pokemon.

De repente Meowth apareció y Kasumi se dio cuenta de que los dueños del salón eran el trio del Team Rocket.

Kasumi trato de escapar pero fue arada en una silla por el Team Rocket sin embargo Psyduck logró escapar y fue a buscar la ayuda de sus amigos.

Al mismo tiempo Suzy estaba dando una demostración en la calle masajeando a Pikachu junto a Satoshi mientras que Brock habló a través del micrófono.

La multitud se sorprendieron por el masaje de Suzy ya que Pikachu se veía adorable y sin ningún tipo de maquillaje lo cual les hizo darse cuenta de su error.

De repente Psyduck llego y hablo con Satoshi y Takeshi quienes lo siguieron junto a Suzy a donde estaba Kasumi.

Nuestros héroes se enfrentan al trio del Team Rocket a los cuales mandaron a volar.

Después de todo el mundo estaba todo de vuelta a la normalidad nuestros héroes estaban por salir de la Ciudad cuando de repente Suzy le pide a Takeshi que cuide a su Vulpix un tiempo.

30 de septiembre del 2010

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Gringy una Ciudad bastante contaminada gracias a un montón de fábricas las cuales contaminaron el aire y el agua.

Era bastante tarde cuando llegaron al centro Pokemon donde la enfermera Joy los regaña estar fuera tan tarde.

En ese momento todas las luces en el centro Pokemon se apagaron por lo cual nuestros héroes van a la central eléctrica de la Ciudad.

El interior de la planta eléctrica era muy oscuro por suerte nuestros héroes llevaban antorchas con ellos.

Cuando estaban por llegar la sala de energía principal se encuentran con un Magneton quien se quedó mirando a Satoshi y de repente salió volando a toda prisa llevando a nuestros héroes hacia un grupo de Grimer quienes eran los responsables de que no hubiese energía en la Ciudad.

De repente los Grimer comienzan a atacar a nuestros héroes siendo dirigidos por un Muk más grande de lo normal.

Al momento de huir nuestros héroes se encontraron con dos hombres en una esquina quienes vieron a los Grimer y llevaron a nuestros héroes a un lugar seguro y les explican cómo llegaron los Grimer a la Ciudad.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon junto a Magneton se enfrentan al gran grupo de Grimer los cuales huyeron solo quedándose Muk el cual fue capturado por Satoshi además Satoshi captura a Magneton ya que este se convirtió en un buen amigo de Pikachu.

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje hacia Ciudad Sekichiku su próximo destino para el próximo combate de Gimnasio.

3 de octubre del 2010

Unos días después nuestros héroes se encuentran con Hiroshi quien ya ha ganado 7 medallas y desafía a Satoshi a una batalla para ver cuánto ha crecido como entrenador desde que se enfrentaron en Ciudad Tokiwa.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Hiroshi usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Poliwrath, Haunter quien evoluciona en Gengar, Gyarados y Charmeleon mientras que Hiroshi uso a sus Charmeleon, Pikachu, Eevee, Clefairy, Butterfree y Dragonair terminando la batalla en empate.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Hiroshi para seguir su viaje.

10 de octubre del 2010

Una semana después nuestros héroes se encontraron en un puente centro Pokemon donde una enfermera Joy quien les informa que había un Pokemon muy enfermo en el centro Pokemon de Ciudad Sunny que necesitaba medicina así que les pidió que la llevaran lo cual estos aceptan.

Después de recibir el medicamento de la enfermera Joy nuestros héroes comenzaron a cruzar un puente hacia Ciudad Sunny.

De repente una especie de banda de motociclistas apareció delante de ellos quienes no planeaban dejarlos pasar hasta que tuviesen una batalla.

Satoshi usando a su Gyarados quien logro derrotar a los Golem, Gengar, Cloyster, Onix, Machoke y Weezing de la banda quienes dejaron pasar a nuestros héroes.

Más adelante en el puente son atacados por el trio del Team Rocket a los cuales Satoshi y sus Pokemon mandaron a volar.

De repente pasaron por un puente elevadizo el cual logran cruzar milagrosamente.

Poco después nuestros héroes llegan al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Sunny y entregan la medicina la cual la enfermera Joy usa para curar a un Shellder muy enfermo.

La enfermera Joy agradeció a nuestros héroes con todo su corazón y llamó a su hermana para decirle las buenas noticias.

17 de octubre del 2010

Una semana después de caminar a través de un bosque nuestros héroes llegaron a una gran cantidad de campos donde ven una manada de Tauros.

En ese momento un Growlithe junto a su dueña cuyo nombre era Lara Laramie aparecieron frente a nuestros héroes y se presentaron.

Lara le mostró el grupo los campos de la hacienda los cuales tenían diferentes Pokemon.

Un campo tenía Sandslash, otro Nidorina, otro Nidorino y otros campos diferentes a tipos de Pokemon.

Lara les invita a un festival local el cual cuenta con una carrera Pokemon que se llevará a cabo al día siguiente donde Lara tiene la intención de competir con su Ponyta de repente aparece el rival de Lara el cual se llama Darío junto a su Dodrio.

En el festival donde que muchos están animando en Lara aparece Darío quien le dice a Lara que los Tauros han comenzado repentinamente atacarse unos a otros durante un episodio de confusión.

Después de su llegada a la escena Lara le dice Growlithe que calmara a los Tauros pero durante todo esto Ponyta se asustó causando que Lara se cayera de este y se hiriera su brazo.

Cuando Satoshi intenta controlar a Ponyta el público se entera de que el trio del Team Rocket está detrás de asustar a la Tauros e incapacitar a Lara a petición de Darío.

Darío tiene la intención de ganar la competencia por cualquier medio necesario mientras que el Team Rocket busca hacer dinero con la fortuna Laramie.

Con su brazo lesionado Lara no sería capaz de montar Ponyta pero después de ver Satoshi tratar de controlar a Ponyta, ella intenta convencer a Satoshi a tomar su lugar.

En un primer momento ni Satoshi ni Ponyta se niegan pero Lara insiste en que ambos pueden beneficiarse al ganar.

Satoshi y Ponyta utilizan toda la noche para preparar la carrera.

18 de octubre del 2010

Al día siguiente que era el momento para la carrera comience.

Todos los que estaban compitiendo en la carrera se preparaban en la línea de meta.

Takeshi y Kasumi decidieron entrar también; Kasumi entró con su Starmie y Takeshi estaba con su Onix.

Pikachu se sentó junto a Lara y su Growlithe en las gradas.

La primera parte de la carrera ara correr a través del campo.

Donde el Team Rocket uso sus trucos para que un chico y su Nidorina salieran de esta.

La segunda parte de la carrera era una subida empinada donde ir cuesta arriba no fue fácil para los corredores pero cuando cuesta abajo era más fácil.

Un electrodo y su entrenador desgraciadamente cayeron en una de las trampas del Trio del Team Rocket.

La tercera parte de la carrera era pasar al otro lado del río en los peldaños.

Dodrio atraviesa fácilmente los escalones con facilidad, Satoshi y Ponyta no tuvieron problemas al igual que Kasumi y su Starmie.

La cuarta parte de la carrera fue que el Pokemon tuvo que comer una bandeja de comida antes de dirigirse hacia la línea de meta.

Darío y Dodrio llegaron a la bandeja de comida en primer lugar pero debido a que Dodrio tenía tres cabezas estas estaban luchando sobre quién debe comer primero.

Esto le dio la oportunidad de Starmie y Ponyta para ponerse al día y llegar a su porción de comida.

Darío estaba frustrado y le gritó al trio del Team Rocket que cumpliera sus órdenes por lo que Kasumi decide quedarse y enfrentarlos mientras Satoshi se iba a intentar alcanzar a Darío.

Darío se dirigía hacia la línea de meta pero entonces vio a Satoshi ponerse al día con él.

Ponyta y Dodrio estaban cuello a cuello hacia la línea de llegada.

Darío hizo una de las cabezas Dodrio picoteara a Ponyta quien hizo una mueca de dolor y comenzó a disminuir un poco.

Ponyta realmente enojado con Darío y empezó a brillar.

Satoshi, Lara y la audiencia observaron con asombro como Ponyta se convirtió en Rapidash.

Rapidash galope rápido y logró cruzar la línea de meta en primer lugar siendo así Satoshi y Rapidash fueron los ganadores.

Darío estaba a punto de atacar con Dodrio a Satoshi y Rapidash pero Rapidash lo manda a volar junto con Dodrio.

A medida que las festividades continúan nuestros se despiden de Lara y continúan en su camino hacia la Ciudad Sekichiku.

Algunos días más tarde Satoshi y Charmeleon tratan de encontrar la manera de controlar los poderes de Charmeleon quien ha estado perdiendo el control en varias ocasiones ya que en los últimos días.

Charmeleon se enfrentó a Pokemon de otros entrenadores sin parar e incluso perdió el control en una batalla de práctica con sus propios compañeros.

Charmeleon de repente dispara su lanzallamas sin control a lo cual Takeshi teoriza que Charmeleon debe tener demasiado poder y que tal vez este tiene que evolucionar de nuevo para estabilizarse.

25 de octubre del 2010

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Pueblo Matsumo donde conocen a una choca llamada Kassandra Kiyoki una creadora de remedios junto a su abuela.

Kassandra desafía a Satoshi a una batalla la cual este acepta.

En la batalla Kassandra envía su Paras mientras que Satoshi usa a Krabby.

En un principio fue difícil luchar contra Paras ya que era muy miedoso pero con un poco de motivación Paras de llena de confianza y evoluciona en Parasect al derrotar a Krabby.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Kassandra para seguir su viaje.

1 de noviembre del 2010

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron al cañón abuelo donde se encuentran con Shigeru y un montón de otros entrenadores Pokemon que formaban parte de un grupo que estaba haciendo excavación de Pokemon fósiles.

Shigeru quien vio esta oportunidad para humillar a Satoshi delante de muchas personas lo desafío a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shigeru usando a sus Snorlax, Pikachu, Butterfree, Charmeleon y Gyarados mientras que Shigeru usa a sus Machoke, Magmar, Electabuzz, Hitmonchan, Porygon2 y Blastoise, Shigeru pierde.

Shigeru estaba realmente molesto ya que él fue humillado ante muchas personas al ser derrotado por alguien a quien cree inferior a él.

Las cosas se pusieron cabelludas cuando el trio del Team Rocket y sus Pokemon causaron un alboroto, que despertó varios Pokemon antiguos como Omastar, Omanyte, Kabuto, Kabutops y un Aerodactyl, Aun así los villanos fueron mandados a volar.

Los Pokemon de Satoshi fueron capaces detener el grupo de Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto y Kabutops pero el Aerodactyl secuestra a Satoshi.

El Aerodactyl se burló de Charmeleon lo que lo obligó a evolucionar en Charizard.

Entonces Charizard vuela, derrota al Aerodactyl y rescata a su entrenador todo ello sin perder el control de sus poderes, de este modo salvó a todos.

Shigeru muestra algo de respeto a Satoshi señalando que Charizard es realmente increíble.

Kasumi encontró un misterioso Huevo Pokemon y decide quedarse con él.

8 de noviembre del 2010

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes estaban esperando a que el huevo de Kasumi eclosionara.

De repente aparece el trio del Team Rocket los cuales roban el huevo y se esconden en una cabaña.

Al encontrarlos nuestros héroes comienzan a enfrentarlos para recuperar el huevo sin embargo el huevo Pokemon eclosiona revelando un Togepi quien se encariña con Kasumi al pensar que ella es su madre.

13 de noviembre del 2010

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes quienes continúan su largo viaje hacia Ciudad Sekichiku el lugar del próximo Gimnasio llegaron a la Zona Safari donde el supervisor mantiene el orden incluso a punta de pistola.

Nuestros héroes a salvaron a una Dragonite y a su cría Dragonair de las malvadas garras del trio del Team Rocket y sus Meowth, Nidoking, Weepinbell, Weezing, Arbok, Beedrill, Butterfree y Nidoqueen a los cuales mandan a volar.

La Dragonair expresó su interés en unirse a Satoshi en su viaje lo cual permitió Dragonair.

Satoshi además de Dragonair capturo una Kangaskhan, un Rhydon, un Tauros y un Persian para su madre de la Zona Safari.

Kasumi para su alegría atrapa a un Kingler, un Seadra, un Gyarados, un Slowpoke, una Cloyster, una Shellder y un Krabby.

Takeshi captura un Growlithe para que juegue y proteja a sus hermanos, un Sandslash, una Weepinbell, un Tauros y una Marowak.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes quedaron atrapados en una tormenta de nieve en la parte superior de algunas cadenas montañosas.

Cuando ellos estaban tratando de buscar refugio, Pikachu sale volando provocando que Satoshi se separe de Kasumi y Takeshi.

Satoshi logra rescatar a Pikachu de caer por un precipicio de hielo el cual estaba empinado con la ayuda de Venusaur, además Charizard ayudo al quemar una gruesa capa de nieve para formar una cueva para que Satoshi y sus Pokemon descansen en la noche.

La tormenta de nieve empeoró lo cual trajo temperaturas más frías pero Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Krabby, Espeon, Snorlax, Poliwrath, Gyarados, Haunter, Primeape, Hitmonlee, Muk, Magneton, Rhydon, Lapras, Clefable, Dragonair y Kangaskhan se acurrucaron todos juntos con Satoshi para mantenerlo calientes tanto a él como a sí mismos.

14 de noviembre del 2010

A la mañana siguiente la ventisca por fin se calmó por lo que es seguro para Satoshi y sus Pokemon ir a buscar a Kasumi y Takeshi después de un tiempo de búsqueda, la pandilla estaba de nuevo junta y podían continuar su viaje.

30 de noviembre del 2010

Unas semanas más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Sekichiku y gracias a algunas pistas que les fueron dadas por los Ciudadanos de Ciudad Sekichiku logran localizar el Gimnasio.

Nuestros héroes apenas sobreviven todos los obstáculos y trampas que hay en el Gimnasio y se enfrenta cara a cara con la líder del Gimnasio Janine Kyuanzu.

Janine con orgullo les menciona su entrenamiento con su padre Koga, su maestro Ninja y maestro del tipo veneno de la elite four de Kanto.

Janine intento coquetear con Satoshi pero este no capto sus indirectas lo cual la dejo un poco disgustada.

Janine acepta el reto de Satoshi y comenzó una batalla 5 vs 5.

El Ivysaur de Satoshi quien evoluciona en Venusaur tras una difícil pelea derrota al Weezing de Janine pero pierde con el Venomoth de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Venusaur y manda a su quien evoluciona en Dragonair quien derrota al Venomoth de Janine pero cae ante su Arbok.

Satoshi regresa a su Dragonair y manda a su Muk quien empata con el Arbok de Janine.

Satoshi regresa a su Muk y manda a su Tauros quien pierde con el Golbat de Janine quien evoluciona a Crobat.

Satoshi regresa a su Tauros y manda a su Rhydon el cual logra derrotar al Crobat de Janine.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Rhydon y el Ariados de Janine al cual Rhydon derroto fácilmente siendo así Janine derrotada.

Janine le entrega a Satoshi la medalla pantano como prueba de su victoria.

Koga el padre de Janine aparece para felicitar al joven entrenador por tan buena batalla y felicita a Janine por ser una excelente líder.

Satoshi emocionado de ver a Koga de la elite four lo desafía a una batalla la cual este acepta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Koga a una batalla completa.

El Snorlax de Satoshi tras una difícil pelea empata con el Arbok de Koga.

Satoshi regresa a su Snorlax y manda a su Blastoise quien derrota al Muk de Koga pero cae ante su Weezing.

Satoshi regresa a su Blastoise y manda a su Espeon el cual logra empatar con el Weezing de Koga.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a su Venusaur quien pierde con el Crobat de Koga el cual era muy rápido.

Satoshi regresa a su Venusaur y manda a Pikachu quien se las vio negras pero logro derrotar al Crobat de Koga.

Pikachu logro anotar una segunda victoria al derrotar al Forretress de Koga pero cae ante su Venusaur quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Venusaur.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Charizard y el Mega Venusaur de Koga durante la batalla Satoshi trato de Mega evolucionar a Charizard pero no pudo lograrlo sin embargo Charizard logro derrotar a Mega Venusaur a duras penas.

Koga elogia a Satoshi por su victoria y espera que algún día vuelvan a enfrentarse.

Janine estaba triste de ver perder a su padre pero Koga le dice a este que no siempre se gana.

Después de la batalla nuestros héroes se despiden de Janine y Koga para dirigirse a su siguiente destino a lo cual Koga le recomienda a Ash que desafié al Gimnasio Guren para su próxima medalla.

5 de diciembre del 2010

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes están en medio de una llanura cuando se desata una fuerte tormenta por lo que corren en busca de un refugio y terminan entrando en una misteriosa mansión que recibe el nombre de "La Casa de Imitación"

Dentro de la mansión conocen a una chica llamada Duplica Imite quien les cuenta que ella quiere abrir una casa de imitaciones para entretener a la gente con sus actos pero sus Ditto tienen problemas para transformarse ya que uno de ellos siempre conservaba los mismos ojos y la misma boca y el otro el cual se llama Miniditt solo se transforma en versiones miniaturas de los demás Pokemon.

Satoshi vence a Duplica en una batalla donde Venusaur demuestra que ninguna copia supera al original.

El Team Rocket logra robar a los Ditto de Duplica para sud fines malignos pero son derrotados por Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Durante la conmoción Ditto logro por fin una transformación perfecta con esto Duplica cumple su sueño y pudo abrir su mansión como un teatro en el que va a participar junto a Ditto y Miniditt.

Después de haber ayudado a Duplica nuestros héroes deciden continúan su camino.

12 de diciembre del 2010

Una semana después nuestros héroes se encuentran con un Eevee atado a un árbol que pertenece a un entrenador.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes encontraron al entrenador del Eevee el cual se llamaba Mike y el cual estaba luchando con la decisión de a que debe evolucionar a su Eevee debido a sus hermanos mayores Pyro, Sparky y Raiden.

Los hermanos mayores de Mike tienen Flareon (Eevee evolucionado con la piedra fuego), Jolteon (Eevee evolucionado con la piedra trueno) y Vaporeon (Eevee evolucionado con la Piedra Agua) y querían que Mike eligiera una de esas evoluciones.

Sin embargo estos no sabían que Eevee puede evolucionar a formas diferentes hay ocho formas conocidas de las cuales tres evolucionan mediante piedras (Flareon, Jolteon y Vaporeon) dos mediante amistad, (Espeon Y Umbreon), uno mediante amor (Sylveon), dos mediante rocas (Leafeon y Glaceon) y el hecho de que Eevee posea más evoluciones todavía es un misterio.

Al final el Eevee de Mike siguió siendo Eevee durante la fiesta muchos Pokemon evolucionaron.

16 de diciembre del 2010

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegaron a una Ciudad conocida como Ciudad Kurohige donde por alguna extraña razón los Ciudadanos les temían a los entrenadores Pokemon.

Al parecer había dos hombres en la Ciudad llamados Yas y Kaz quienes peleaban constantemente para inaugurar un Gimnasio oficial en la Ciudad y al parecer cada vez que los entrenadores Pokemon entran en la Ciudad, Yas o Kaz tratan de reclutarlos para unirse a sus Gimnasios.

En ese momento una chica del Gimnasio de Yas entró en el restaurante y se acercó a nuestros héroes para reclutarlos.

Nuestros héroes accedieron a seguir a la chica después de darles nombres falsos.

La chica les llevó al Gimnasio de Yas el cual parecía un Dojo de lucha y les presentó a Yas.

Cuando Satoshi se enteró de las intenciones de Yas para ser un líder de Gimnasio se molestó al sentir que Yas era sólo un hombre codicioso.

Esa tarde Yas y Kaz y sus discípulos comenzaron a tener otra de sus peleas callejeras pero fueron derrotados por Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Justo en ese momento una persona misteriosa apareció siendo esta un inspector de la liga Pokemon la cual decreto que la Ciudad nunca tendría un Gimnasio y como castigo Yas y Kaz trabajaran juntos con sus Pokemon para reparar la Ciudad.

Entonces nuestros héroes salieron de la Ciudad sabiendo que todo estaría bien a partir de este momento.

23 de diciembre del 2010

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron al monte Magma donde se rumorea que viven un Moltres donde se encuentran a un grupo de soldados del Team Rocket liderados por los tenientes del Team Rocket los cuales se llaman Ken, Alf y Harry.

Al parecer de Satoshi los tenientes del Team Rocket son más torpes que el trio del Team Rocket ya que ellos mismos rompieron de la jaula donde tenían a Moltres.

Mientras Takeshi y Kasumi se enfrentaban a varios de los soldados Satoshi audazmente reta a los tenientes del Team Rocket.

Los tenientes del Team Rocket usaron a sus Machamp, Tauros, Voltorb, Electabuzz, Magmar y Jynx pero Satoshi los derroto usando a Poliwrath, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Venusaur, Pikachu y Snorlax y los manda a volar.

30 de diciembre del 2010

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a un Pueblo donde una niña llamada Lostelle desaparecida y deciden ayudar a buscarla.

Resulta una banda de motociclistas la habían secuestrado cuando está salió a buscar a su Dunsparce.

Satoshi decide enfrentarse a los motociclistas para rescatar a Lostelle.

Satoshi usa a sus Poliwrath, Pikachu y Espeon mientras que la banda usa a sus Gengar, Crobat, Muk, Weezing e Hypno, la banda es derrotada y liberan a Lostelle.

La oficial Jenny junto a sus hombres llega y se lleva a la banda a la cárcel y se compromete a llevar a Lostelle a su casa.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Lostelle para seguir su viaje.

14 de enero del 2011

Una semanas más tarde nuestros héroes pasan a través de Pueblo Hinao donde se realizaba el festival de las princesas al cual fueron ya que Kasumi quería celebrarlo.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran con el trio del Team Rocket cuando Kasumi y Jessie luchan por un vestido.

Nuestros héroes se enteran de que el trio del Team Rocket también tiene nuevos Pokemon, un Lickitung para Jessie y que el Weepinbell de james evoluciono en Victreebel y es excesivamente cariñoso hacia James.

Al escuchar sobre el torneo de batalla principal y el premio final Kasumi y Jessie entraron en el torneo.

Kasumi fue capaz de ganar el torneo y el premio final un conjunto de muñecas princesa Pokemon con una combinación de sus Pokemon y los Pokemon de sus amigos, mientras tanto Jessie y sus cómplices fueron mandados a volar durante la ronda final del torneo.

Kasumi envía por correo su premio al Gimnasio de Ciudad Hanada para mostrárselo a sus hermanas.

21 de enero del 2011

Una semana después nuestros héroes continúan su viaje hacia isla Guren el cual parecía no tener fin y se encuentran con un fotógrafo Pokemon llamado Todd Snap.

Nuestros héroes fueron a visitar junto a Todd un centro de cría Pokemon pero descubrieron su terrible secreto el cual era que el centro de cría era simplemente una operación de robo de Pokemon.

Los propietarios de la guardería acusan a nuestros héroes de intentar robar a los Pokemon de la guardería para meterlos en la cárcel.

Todd Snap se las arregla para tomar fotografías del centro de cría Pokemon y se las mostró a la oficial Jenny para que interfiriera, nuestros héroes son liberados.

Nuestros héroes junto a la oficial Jenny lograron frustrar la operación y detuvieron a los propietarios del centro de cría que eran Cassidy y Butch un dúo de la parte superior de los agentes del Team Rocket mucho más competentes que el trio del Team Rocket.

24 de enero del 2011

Unos días después Nuestros héroes llegan a una instalación donde se realizan pruebas las cuales al pasarlas tienes pase directo al campeonato de la liga Pokemon.

La primera fue un examen el cual Satoshi apenas paso.

La segunda un torneo de batallas donde los entrenadores usaban Pokemon rentados donde Satoshi uso a Meowth, Weezing y Arbok junto con los cuales derrotaron a diversos entrenadores.

El Team Rocket quienes entraron y reprobaron trataron de usar a los Pokemon rentados son derrotados por Satoshi.

Cuando el instructor iba a darle una placa de pase directo a la liga a Satoshi este decide no utilizarla y quedársela como recuerdo.

Nuestros héroes se separan de Todd Snap para ir a tomar un barco hacia isla Guren.

25 de enero del 2011

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes toman un barco hacia la isla Guren pero se desvían a las islas espuma debido a falta de combustible.

Mientras Takeshi y Kasumi descansaban en el barco Satoshi decidio explorar la isla a lo cual sus amigos le dijeron que no tardara ya que el barco podría salir sin él.

Mientras Satoshi exploraba las islas espuma se encuentra con varios soldados del Team Rocket y a uno de sus ejecutivos llamados Petrel quienes habían capturado a un Articuno.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon valientemente derrotan a los soldados del Team Rocket además de desafiar ferozmente a los ejecutivos para que liberaran a Articuno los cuales aceptaron seguros de que lo derrotarían.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Petrel usando a sus Gyarados, Charizard, Pikachu, Snorlax, Dragonair y Espeon mientras que Petrel usa a sus Weezing, Porygon, Beedrill, Ariados, Raticate y Ditto, Petrel pierde.

Debido a que se acercaba una oficial Jenny con sus hombres para escapar Petrel usan de cebo a sus subordinados quienes fueron capturados por la oficial Jenny.

27 de enero del 2011

Dos días después nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a isla Guren.

Mientras Satoshi, Pikachu y Kasumi buscaban el Gimnasio Takeshi llevo el fósil de Satoshi al laboratorio de regeneración donde le informan que se los entregaran en dos horas.

Satoshi no pudo encontrar el Gimnasio pese a buscar por toda la isla por suerte aparece un señor quien les contó acertijos los cuales al resolverlos conducen a nuestros héroes a donde se encuentra el Gimnasio Guren.

El Gimnasio Guren está aislado en el volcán principal de isla Guren y el líder del Gimnasio Blaine Katsura resulto ser el mismo hombre que proporciono los acertijos a nuestros héroes.

Satoshi y Blaine comenzaron su batalla Pokemon de Gimnasio por la medalla dentro del volcán lo que indica que este Gimnasio es un Gimnasio tipo fuego.

De manera sorpresiva el Magneton de Satoshi empata con el Flareon de Blaine.

Satoshi regresa a su Magneton y manda a su Krabby el cual es derrotado por el Arcanine de Blaine.

Satoshi regresa a su Krabby y manda a su Hitmonlee quien logra derrotar al Arcanine de Blaine pero pierde ante su Rapidash.

Satoshi regresa a su Hitmonlee y manda a Lapras quien se no solo derrota al Rapidash de Blaine también a su Ninetales pero cae ante el Magmortar de Blaine.

La batalla casi fue pospuesta cuando el trio del Team Rocket casi destruyó el Gimnasio y causó una erupción volcánica pero el plan de los villanos falló gracias a la intervención de Takeshi y Kasumi los cuales los mandaron a volar.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Charizard y el Magmortar de Blaine siendo esta una batalla reñida la cual Charizard apenas logra ganar.

Blaine pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla volcán además de recomendarle a Satoshi que desafié al Gimnasio Tokiwa.

Después de la batalla nuestros héroes van a recoger al Pokemon restaurado que para su consternación resulto ser un Aerodactyl brillante.

4 de febrero del 2011

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes quienes estaban de vuelta en la parte continental de Kanto llegaron a Ciudad Kuchiba donde se encuentran con Yuchiro y Shizuka quienes estaban entrenando para participar en un concurso de surf cuyo premio es un Dragonair al enterarse del premio Kasumi decide participar.

Shizuka decide usar a su Seadra mientras que Yuchiro usara a su Omastar y Kasumi a su Starmie.

Fue una dura competencia siendo el ganador de esta un chico llamado Siefrield.

Nuestros héroes se separan de Yuchiro y Shizuka para continuar su viaje a Ciudad Tokiwa.

11 de febrero del 2011

Una semana después nuestros héroes pasan por Ciudad Hanada la Ciudad natal de Kasumi donde se reúnen de nuevo con las hermanas mayores de esta también conocidas como las hermanas sensacionales; Daisy, Lilly y Violeta.

Después de unos cuantos minutos las tres hermanas lograron convencer a Kasumi de convertirse en la estrella en su último espectáculo en el agua.

El trio del Team Rocket se estrelló en el espectáculo pero nuestros héroes les enviaron a volar lo cual irónicamente hizo que el espectáculo llegara a ser el más vendido y convertirse en el más popular.

Al día siguiente Satoshi se llevó una sorpresa al ser invitado por uno de los miembros de la elite four de Kanto Lorelei Kanna a tener una batalla de exhibición con ella en un estadio lleno de gente local.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Lorelei a una batalla completa.

El Venusaur de Satoshi empata con el Dewgong de Lorelei luego de una difícil batalla.

Satoshi regresa a su Venusaur y manda a su Pikachu quien derrota a la Cloyster de Lorelei pero cae ante su Mamoswine.

Satoshi regresa a su Pikachu y manda a su Snorlax el cual logra empatar con el Mamoswine de Lorelei.

Satoshi regresa a su Snorlax y manda a su Espeon quien derrota a la Jynx de Lorelei pero cae ante su Lapras la cual era muy fuerte.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a Charizard quien con gran dificultad logro derrotar a la Lapras de Lorelei.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Charizard y el Slowbro de Lorelei quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Slowbro nuevamente Satoshi trato de Mega evolucionar a Charizard pero no pudo lograrlo sin embargo Charizard logro derrotar a Mega Slowbro a duras penas.

Lorelei pierde para sorpresa de todos y elogia a Satoshi y a sus Pokemon por su fuerza.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Lorelei para seguir su viaje.

15 de febrero del 2011

Nuestros héroes tomaron una ruta más corta desde Ciudad Hanada a Ciudad Tokiwa ya que si no lo hubiesen hecho hubiesen tardado casi un mes en llegar.

Takeshi comento que el Gimnasio Tokiwa es el más duro de todos los Gimnasios de Kanto y que lo recomendable para un entrenador es dejarlo para el final.

Justo antes de que Satoshi podría desafiar el Gimnasio Tokiwa el cual se encuentra cerca del bosque Tokiwa Shigeru y su equipo de porristas llegó allí antes que él, así que nuestros héroes tuvieron que esperar.

Shigeru desafió al líder del Gimnasio Tokiwa usando a Arcanine, Nidoking y Blastoise, desconocido para Shigeru y sus porristas, Sakaki el líder de Gimnasio es el líder del Team Rocket.

Sakaki utiliza a un Pokemon desconocido y abrumadoramente logra derrotar al entrenador arrogante de Pueblo Masara que consiguió diez medallas y nadie estaba allí para ser testigo de lo que sucedió con Shigeru y sus porristas después de eso.

Mientras tanto Kasumi perdió de vista a Togepi que terminó en las garras del trio del Team Rocket.

Jessie, James y Meowth presentan Togepi ante Sakaki que los reprende al llevarle a un Pokemon tan débil e inútil mientras Togepi escapó en silencio.

Nuestros héroes oyen los gritos de Togepi desde el interior del Gimnasio y lograron entrar en el Gimnasio y rescatarla para su sorpresa dentro del Gimnasio observan a Shigeru y su grupo de porristas inconscientes.

Shigeru al despertar advierte a nuestros héroes que huyan pero Sakaki el jefe del Team Rocket impide su escape.

Nuestros héroes se sorprenden al ver que Sakaki el líder del Team Rocket es el líder del Gimnasio Tokiwa.

Sakaki el jefe del Team Rocket y líder del Gimnasio Tokiwa en derrotado en esta batalla y entrega de mala gana la medalla tierra antes de irse como si nada hubiese pasado.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sakaki a una batalla completa con la condición de que si pierde se unirá al Team Rocket.

El Snorlax de Satoshi tras una difícil pelea empata con la Nidoqueen de Sakaki.

Satoshi regresa a su Snorlax y manda a su Aerodactyl quien derrota al Dugtrio de Sakaki pero cae ante su Golem.

Satoshi regresa a su Aerodactyl y manda a su Gyarados el cual logra empatar con el Golem de Sakaki.

Durante la batalla Sakaki le dijo que es importante usar el campo de batalla a favor para ganar.

Satoshi regresa a su Gyarados y manda a su Poliwrath quien derrota al Marowak de Sakaki pero cae ante su Nidoking.

Satoshi regresa a su Poliwrath y manda a Pikachu quien derroto a duras penas al Nidoking de Sakaki pero cae ante su Rhyperior.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Charizard y el Rhyperior de Sakaki fue una batalla bastante cerrada pero Charizard logro ganar.

Sakaki el jefe del equipo Rocket y líder del Gimnasio Tokiwa en derrotado en esta batalla y entrega de mala gana la medalla tierra a Satoshi antes de irse por un pasadizo secreto del Gimnasio.

Satoshi ha ganado las ocho medallas de Gimnasio en Kanto para calificar para el campeonato de la liga Kanto.

Jessie, James y Meowth fastidiados por la derrota de su jefe accidentalmente activaron las trampas del Gimnasio que los mandaron a volar y obligo a nuestros héroes a escapar del Gimnasio antes de que se derrumbara hacia abajo y explotara.

Esto llamo una gran cantidad de atención por parte de los medios de comunicación al enterarse de que un Gimnasio de la liga Pokemon fue controlado y destruido por el Team Rocket son malas noticias y ver a un Pokemon no identificado en el Pokedex lo volvió aún más misterioso.

16 de febrero del 2011

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se encuentran a Shizuka y a Yuchiro en el centro Pokemon quienes estaban preocupadas por lo que pasó en el Gimnasio y estas llegaron lo más rápido posible a la Ciudad para ver si Satoshi estaba bien al igual que Shigeru, Kasumi y Takeshi.

Una vez que todo está más calmado Satoshi desafía tanto a Shizuka como Yuchiro para ver cuánto han crecido durante su propio viaje.

En un principio estas iban a declinar pero aceptaron al ver que Satoshi y sus Pokemon estaban completamente bien.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shizuka usando a sus Rhydon quien evoluciona en Rhyperior, Lapras, Pikachu, Espeon, Poliwrath y Charizard quien nuevamente no pudo lograr la Mega evolución mientras que Shizuka usa a sus Rapidash, Bellosom, Kingdra, Ditto, Wigglytuff y Venusaur quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Venusaur, Shizuka pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Yuchiro a su una batalla usando a sus Venusaur, Espeon, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Dragonair quien evoluciona en Dragonite y Pikachu mientras que Yuchiro usa a sus Pichu, Golem, Dragonair, Omastar, Raticate y Butterfree, Yuchiro pierde.

Sin saberlo nuestros héroes estaban siendo observados por una misteriosa mujer llanada llamada Agatha Kikuko quien había escuchado toda la conmoción que ocurrió en el Gimnasio.

Satoshi, Shizuka, Shigeru y Yuchiro al ver a Agatha sentían como si le conocieran de alguna parte a lo cual Takeshi explica que ella es miembro de la elite four de Kanto.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Agatha a una batalla completa quien decidio desafiarlo al escuchar de este de parte de Koga y Lorelei y quería comprobar por sí misma la fuerza de este.

El Snorlax de Satoshi tras una difícil pelea empata donde tuvo que hacer gala de todo su arsenal con el Dusknoir de Agatha.

Satoshi regresa a su Snorlax y manda a su Espeon quien es derrotado fácilmente por la Mismagius de Agatha.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a su Venusaur el cual logra empatar con la Mismagius de Agatha la cual era muy poderosa.

Satoshi regresa a su Venusaur y manda a su Blastoise quien pierde con el Spiritomb de Agatha el cual era muy resistente.

Satoshi regresa a su Blastoise y manda a Pikachu quien se las vio negras pero logro derrotar al Spiritomb de Agatha.

Pikachu logro anotar una segunda victoria al derrotar al Banette de Agatha pero empata con la Froslass de esta.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Charizard y el Gengar de Agatha quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gengar terminando la batalla en empate.

Yuchiro y Shizuka están muy sorprendidas por la habilidad se Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Shigeru estaba celoso y se compromete a entrenar más duro para derrotar a Satoshi.

17 de febrero del 2011

Al día siguiente de vuelta en la sede del Team Rocket, Sakaki estaba muy molesto al ser derrotado en la batalla de Gimnasio por un entrenador de tan solo 10 años además el tener algunos de los secretos del Team Rocket casi en el aire libre es inquietante, Por lo cual Sakaki decide renuncia a ser el líder del Gimnasio Tokiwa.

En otro lado al mismo tiempo nuestros héroes llegaron a Pueblo Masara.

Shigeru, Yuchiro y Shizuka han llegado más temprano ya que Shigeru y sus porristas se ofrecieron a llevarlas.

Hanako y Chuly, Mister Mime y su fiel amiga Gothitelle conocen a todos los amigos de Satoshi y sus Pokemon finalmente en persona.

El Profesor Yukinari Oukido felicita a Satoshi, Shizuka y Shigeru por entrar en el campeonato de la liga Kanto.

Más tarde el Profesor Oukido hizo una comparación entre las Pokédexes de Satoshi, Shizuka y Shigeru.

Satoshi vio más Pokemon seguido de Shizuka pero Shigeru capturo más Pokemon.

Shigeru y Shizuka hacen frecuentes intercambios de Pokemon mientras que Satoshi no realizó ningún intercambio ya que hasta ahora mantiene a todos ellos a su lado siendo esto un hecho sorprendente para Shigeru y Shizuka lo cual les hizo sentir envidia.

El trio del Team Rocket trató de causar una conmoción en corral del laboratorio Pokemon del Profesor Oukido, pero los Pokemon de nuestros héroes les mandaron a volar rápidamente.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shigeru a una batalla para medir sus fuerzas por recomendación del profesor Oukido.

Satoshi usa a sus Pikachu, Charizard quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Charizard X, Hitmonlee, Aerodactyl, Espeon y Muk mientras que Shigeru manda a su recién evolucionado Umbreon, Nidoking, Pinsir, Hitmonchan, Nidoqueen y Blastoise quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Blastoise, Shigeru pierde.

Durante la batalla el Mega Charizard X de Satoshi perdió el control y con gran fuerza bruta derroto al Mega Blastoise de Shigeru hasta que fue detenido por el Mega Kangaskhan del profesor Oukido.

El Profesor Oukido anuncia que el campeonato de la liga Kanto tendría lugar dentro de un dos meses ya que al parecer hubo retrasos debido a ciertos incidentes en la zona donde se llevaría a cabo la liga la cual será en la Meseta Indigo y podría haber al menos otros 500 entrenadores calificados así que los entrenadores de Pueblo Masara comenzaron su entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto en una de las bases secretas del Team Rocket el misterioso Pokemon que Sakaki utilizo en su batalla contra Shigeru de antes escapa y destruye la base del Team Rocket.

Sakaki al enterarse regreso molesto a su oficina en la sede principal del Team Rocket.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon estaban entrenando para el campeonato de la liga Kanto con la ayuda de sus amigos así como de unos escudos especiales.

3 de marzo del 2011

Dos semanas después nuestros héroes acompañados de Shizuka, Shigeru y Yuchiro estaban tomando un descanso para comer cuando de repente un Dragonite les dio a Satoshi, Shizuka y Shigeru una invitación para un torneo y se va abruptamente para sorpresa de nuestros héroes.

Satoshi, Shizuka y Shigeru al ver esto como una oportunidad para poner su entrenamiento a prueba se compromete a competir.

Nuestros héroes se dirigieron a Old Shoals Warf de acuerdo a la invitación y posteriormente, se suponía que debían tomar un barco a isla Nueva, en el momento en que llegaron a viejos Shoals Warf.

El tiempo cambió rápidamente de tranquila y soleado a violento y tormentoso.

Nuestros héroes se reúnen con cientos de otros entrenadores Pokemon que también recibieron la invitación y están a la espera para el barco en el interior del centro Pokemon.

Por extraño que parezca la enfermera Joy no estaba allí así que la oficial Jenny tenía que encargarse de su trabajo.

Al enterarse de que los paseos en barco entre Old Shoals Warf a isla nueva han sido cancelados todos los cientos de entrenadores incluyendo a nuestros héroes optaron por nadar o volar a isla Nueva no importa qué.

Después de esa prueba nuestros héroes más otros tres entrenadores sobrevivieron al viaje a isla Nueva mientras que el resto o se rindieron o fueron arrastrados a la orilla.

Una mujer les da la bienvenida y los escolta en un gran ambiente, luego se le presenta a su anfitrión apodado "El Maestro Pokemon más grande todos los tiempos".

Dicho anfitrión aparece pero no era un ser humano era un Pokemon conocido como Mewtwo.

Satoshi se percató de que era el mismo Pokemon al cual vio junto a Shizuka y Yuchiro en una base del Team Rocket y al parecer es el mismo que lastimo severamente a Shigeru en el Gimnasio Tokiwa

Mewtwo luego libera a la chica de su dominio psíquico y Takeshi se da cuenta de que la chica era la enfermera Joy que desapareció del centro Pokemon.

Mewtwo explicó a sus invitados es decir nuestros héroes y los demás entrenadores su historia: cómo fue clonado a partir de Mew en una instalación de laboratorio, cómo llegó a ser propiedad del Team Rocket, cómo no fue tratado como un Pokemon sino como una herramienta para la destrucción y por qué quiere castigar a la humanidad mediante la creación de un ejército de clones Pokemon y conquistar el mundo.

Los otros entrenadores se pusieron muy molestos y enviaron a sus Pokemon a atacar a Mewtwo pero los Pokemon clon de Mewtwo derrotaron a la mayoría de los Pokemon como si fuera juguetes de trapo.

Satoshi, Shigeru y Shizuka entonces desafían a una batalla Mewtwo Pokemon exigiendo que si ganan Mewtwo debe liberar a todos los huéspedes y Pokemon pero Mewtwo no se iría sin pelear y acepto el desafío mediante el envío de sus clones Pokemon Venusaurtwo, Charizardtwo y Blastoisetwo a la batalla.

La Venusaur de Shizuka es derrotada fácilmente por el Venusaurtwo de Mewtwo igual que el Blastoise de Shigeru por el Blastoisetwo de este pero Satoshi logra contrarrestas al Charizardtwo con su Charizard quien por fin logro dominar la Mega evolución.

Mewtwo continuó con su plan mediante el envío de Pokeballs especiales con las cuales todos los Pokemon de los entrenadores incluyendo los de nuestros héroes son capturados incluso si estaban dentro de sus pokeballs.

Hasta el pobre Pikachu fue capturado.

Satoshi rescata imprudentemente a Pikachu a pesar de que Pikachutwo se están creando.

Satoshi y Pikachu rompieron la maquinaria de clonación y salvaron a todos los Pokemon cuyas pokeballs estaban encerradas en la máquina.

Entre los Pokemon clonados se encontraban el Meowth del Team Rocket, los Vileplume, Wigglytuff, Rapidash, Ninetales y Dewgong de Neesha, los Nidoking, Scyther, Pidgeot Hypno y Rhydon de Corey, Vaporeon, Gyarados, Seadra, Tentacruel, la Nidoqueen de Fergus, la Vulpix, el Growlithe y el Golem de Takeshi, el Psyduck y Starmie de Kasumi, los pokemon de Shizuka, Shigeru, Yuchiro y cada uno de los Pokemon de Satoshi.

Mewtwo se sintió enfurecido de que sus planes se vieron frustrados y procede a atacar a todos los entrenadores Pokemon y sus Pokemon, pero Mew llega en el momento preciso y bloquea los ataques de Mewtwo.

Esto se convirtió en una enorme pelea entre los Pokemon naturales y los Pokemon clonados en el estadio.

Al ver toda la violencia y la incesante oleada de ataques, Satoshi se precipitó en medio de Mew y Mewtwo mientras que los dos Pokemon cargaron sus ataques más fuertes sin tener en cuenta las advertencias de sus amigos y Pokemon.

Los dos Pokemon dispararon sus ataques y Satoshi quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado, cuando se disipó el humo la gente y los Pokemon se quedaron sin aliento al ver que este ahora se convirtió en piedra.

Pikachu intento electrocutar a Satoshi varias veces para ver si él respondía pero fue inútil.

Pikachu y todos los Pokemon naturales lloraron lágrimas de tristeza poco a poco todos los Pokemon clonados comenzaron a llorar e incluso Mewtwo comenzó a sentir remordimiento.

De repente todas las lágrimas de los Pokemon se unieron y rodearon la estatua y entonces se invierte el daño y pronto Satoshi volvió a la normalidad a la alegría de sus amigos, los demás entrenadores, los Pokemon y los clones.

Mewtwo se disculpa por sus acciones y admitió que tenía mucho que aprender sobre el mundo, pero sólo podía confiar en Satoshi, sus amigos y sus Pokemon.

Mewtwo entonces borro este recuerdo a todos salvo a sus clones, Satoshi, Takeshi, Kasumi y sus Pokemon.

Entonces Mew teletransporta a todos lejos de isla Nueva de regreso a Old Shoals Warf donde el clima volvió a ser soleado y tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado, así que nuestros héroes regresaron a Pueblo Masara.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon piensan en los eventos del día preguntándose acerca de Mewtwo y de todos los tipos de Pokemon que están ahí fuera en el mundo lo que endureció su decisión de entrenar más duro y ser más fuerte juntos para que puedan cumplir sus sueños juntos.

10 de marzo del 2011

Una semana después Satoshi y Takeshi van a hacerle el favor de ir a comprar fertilizante a Hanako.

En el invernadero conocen a una chica llamada Florida y su Gloom las cuales habían sido estafadas por el Team Rocket quienes les vendieron una piedra solar falsa.

De repente aparece el profesor Oukido y le regala a Florida una piedra solar para que evolucione a su Gloom.

Nuestros héroes la ayudan a derrotar al Team Rocket los cuales seguían en el invernadero y recuperan el dinero de Florida.

24 de marzo del 2011

Dos semanas más tarde Satoshi llega al Monte Miyazaki un lugar cercano a Pueblo Masara para entrenar junto a sus Pokemon.

Después de una sesión de entrenamiento Satoshi y sus Pokemon conocieron a otro miembro de la elite four de Kanto el maestro del tipo lucha Bruno Siba.

Bruno le dio a Satoshi una valiosa lección sobre el cuidado de los Pokemon y se lo demostró al ser amable el con un Onix salvaje lastimado que accedió a unirse al equipo de Bruno.

Satoshi reta a Bruno a una batalla lo cual este acepta alegremente.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Bruno a una batalla completa.

Satoshi manda a su Venusaur el cual logra derrotar al Hitmonchan de Bruno pero cae ante su Primeape.

Satoshi regresa a su Venusaur y manda a su Espeon quien logra empatar con el poderoso Primeape de Bruno.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a su Blastoise la cual es derrotada por el Machamp de Bruno.

Satoshi regresa a su Blastoise y manda a su Snorlax quien después de una formidable pelea derrota al Machamp de Bruno y empata con su Hitmonlee.

Satoshi regresa a su Snorlax y manda a Pikachu quien se las vio negras pero logro derrotar al ágil Hitmontop de Bruno pero cae ante su Steelix quien mega evoluciono en Mega Steelix ya que Pikachu le estaba dando una gran batalla.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X y el Mega Steelix de Bruno terminando la batalla en empate.

Bruno felicita a Satoshi por poder darle una gran batalla para su corta edad además de elogiar su vínculo con sus Pokemon.

2 de abril del 2011

Una semana más tarde Satoshi regresa a Pueblo Masara para descansar un poco antes del inicio del campeonato de la liga Kanto.

Sin embargo cuando llega a su casa descubre que el Team Rocket ha atacado Pueblo Masara y habían secuestrado al Profesor Oukido, Nanami, Masaki, Hanako, los padres de Shizuka y al tío de Yuchiro en venganza por arruinar sus planes.

Después de una rigurosa investigación Shigeru descubre que el Team Rocket había llevado a sus familiares a Ciudad Yamabuki por lo cual Satoshi junto a Shizuka, Yuchiro y Shigeru deciden ir a salvarles.

Al llegar a Ciudad Yamabuki se percatan de que el Team Rocket se encuentra en un almacén abandonado esperando por ellos.

Fue bastante difícil llegar al almacén ya que un gran ejército de soldados del Team Rocket los esperaba en la entrada.

Nuestros héroes lograron superar a los soldados y entrar al almacén solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que los esperaban los ejecutivos del Team Rocket.

Nuestros héroes deciden enfrentarse a cada uno de los ejecutivos para poder rescatar a sus familiares.

Shigeru se enfrentó a Petrel usando a sus Blastoise, Magmortar, Rhyperior, Umbreon, Pidgeot y Alakazam contra los Weezing, Porygon2, Beedrill, Ariados, Raticate y Ditto de Petrel, Shigeru derrota a Petrel.

Shizuka se enfrenta a Athenea quien uso a sus Arbok, Lickilicky, Magcargo, Muk, Vileplume y Honchkrow mientras que Shizuka uso a sus Nidoqueen, Venusaur, Ditto, Clefable, Leafeon y Rapidash, Shizuka derrota a Athenea.

Yuchiro se enfrentó a Protón usando a sus Golem, Golduck, Raticate, Jolteon, Butterfree y Dodrio mientras que Protón uso a sus Weezing, Magnezone, Girafarig, Venomoth, Sandslash y Crobat, Yuchiro derrota a Protón.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Apolo usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Aerodactyl, Poliwrath, Snorlax y Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X mientras que Apolo uso a sus Wobbuffet, Victreebel, Mismagius, Weezing, Crobat y Houndoom, Apolo es derrotado.

Cuando estaban a punto de avanzar hacia la parte superior del almacén Apolo y Athenea activaron una extraña maquina la cual tenía ADN de Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos con la cual crearon un Pokemon que tenía características de las tres aves legendarias.

Los ejecutivos del Team Rocket dieron la batalla como ganada pero gracias al trabajo de equipo de Satoshi, Shizuka y Shigeru lograron derrotar a la criatura que al ser inestable desapareció.

De repente fuera del almacén se escuchan sirenas de policía por lo cual los ejecutivos del Team Rocket se escapan sin importarles el haber perdido a varios de sus subordinados.

Al salir del almacén con sus familiares nuestros héroes se encuentran con Lance Wataru el campeón maestro de Kanto arrestando a los soldados del Team Rocket para interrogarlos sobre los planes del Team Rocket.

Lance agradece a Satoshi, Yuchiro, Shizuka y Shigeru ya que gracias a ellos lograron capturara una gran cantidad de agentes del Team Rocket.

Satoshi emocionado de ver a Lance gallardamente lo desafía a una batalla la cual este acepta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Lance a una batalla completa.

Satoshi manda a su Snorlax el cual tras una dura batalla logra derrotar al Altaria de Lance pero cae ante su Hydreigon.

Satoshi regresa a su Snorlax y manda a su Blastoise la cual logra empatar con el Hydreigon de Lance.

Durante la batalla Yuchiro y Shizuka sentían admiración por su Satoshi mientras que Shigeru sentía envidia al no ser el quien este enfrentando a Lance.

Satoshi regresa a su Blastoise y manda a su Venusaur el cual logro derrotar al Kingdra de Lance a pesar de que este era muy ágil pero no fue rival para el Tyrantrum de Lance.

Satoshi regresa a su Venusaur y manda a Pikachu el cual logra derrotar de manera sorpresiva al Tyrantrum de Lance pero cae ante su Dragonite a pesar de darle una feroz batalla.

Satoshi regresa a Pikachu y manda a su Espeon el cual rápidamente cae ante Dragonite el cual fue vencido por Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X.

Lance impresionado por la tenacidad y fortaleza de Satoshi manda a su propio Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X.

La ronda final de la batalla fue entre el Mega Charizard X de Satoshi contra el Mega Charizard X de Lance siendo derrotado el Mega Charizard X de Satoshi.

Lance sonriendo felicita a Satoshi por darle una batalla tan excitante y Satoshi le dice que espera que algún día puedan volver a enfrentarse.

16 de abril del 2011

Satoshi acompañado de Yuchiro y Shizuka se reunieron con Kasumi y Takeshi a lo largo del camino hacia la liga y ellos caminaron juntos hacia la Meseta Indigo.

A lo largo del camino a la Meseta Indigo nuestros héroes fueron invitados por el Presidente de la liga Pokemon Charles Goodshow a transportar la antorcha de la liga Kanto que tenía las llamas del legendario Pokemon Moltres.

Goodshow tomó nota del espíritu de lucha de Satoshi y su pasión por las batallas Pokemon lo cual le recordaba a un viejo amigo.

Mientras nuestros héroes corrían con la antorcha fueron atacados por el trio del Team Rocket en algunas ocasiones a los cuales mandaron a volar antes de llegar a la meseta del añil.

En la meseta añil Satoshi y Shizuka confirman sus respectivas inscripciones para el campeonato de la liga Kanto.

Un rato después Satoshi chocó con su rival Shigeru Oukido que todavía se burla de él con suma arrogancia al igual que de Takeshi, Yuchiro, Shizuka y Kasumi.

El acto de apertura se inició en el estadio Indigo como un portador de la antorcha diferente se prepara para encender la antorcha estadio pero el trio del Team Rocket una vez más interviene y se lleva la antorcha del estadio en un robot pero nuestros héroes rescataron la antorcha.

Cuando el trio del Team Rocket preparaba un ataque Moltres entra en erupción desde la caldera y bombardea a los villanos mandándolos a volar.

El público aplaudió por la heroicidad de nuestros héroes y estadio quedó iluminado por la antorcha dando inicio de los campeonatos de la liga Kanto.

El campeonato de la liga Kanto comenzó con 512 entrenadores Pokemon.

Las primeras cuatro rondas son batallas de eliminación libradas en los estadios roca, agua, hierba y hielo: una ronda en cada estadio en cualquier orden determinado al azar, las sustituciones son permitidos para ambas partes.

El Primer rival de Satoshi era Mandi Kom uno de los favoritos para ganar el campeonato de la liga Kanto, Mandi arrogantemente se burló Satoshi por ser un entrenador sin experiencia en cuanto a torneos regionales.

La batalla de Satoshi vs Mandi se produjo en el estadio agua.

Satoshi manda a su Krabby a la batalla mientras que Mandi manda a su Exeggutor el cual a pesar de su tamaño y su ventaja sobre Krabby es derrotado por este quien evoluciona en Kingler.

Mandi regresa a su Exeggutor y manda a su Kingdra quien a pesar de su agilidad fue derrotado fácilmente.

Mandi regresa a su Kingdra y manda a su Crobat quien a pesar de ser un verdadero reto resulto ser derrotado.

Mandi frustrado regresa a su Crobat y manda a su Cloyster la cual es derrotada por Kingler.

Mandi al sentirse humillado deseaba rendirse pero al final decidio continuar la batalla y manda a su Golduck el cual logra derrotar a Kingler pero cae ante Pikachu.

La ronde final de la batalla fue entre Pikachu y la Glaceon de Mandi saliendo ganador Pikachu y perdiendo de manera aplastante Mandi.

Mandi se dio cuenta de que lo subestimó y le pidió disculpas las cuales Satoshi aceptó.

Debido a esta victoria Satoshi se convirtió en uno de favoritos de los fans para ganar la liga.

Shigeru y Shizuka ganan sus respectivas batallas.

Debido a que a enfermera Joy le dijo a Satoshi la noche anterior que Kingler necesita mucho descanso después de ganar varias batallas seguidas y haber evolucionado decidio hacer sustituciones cuando sea necesario para dar a sus Pokemon mucho descanso.

17 de abril del 2011

Al día siguiente en el estadio de la roca, Satoshi se enfrenta a un joven llamado Pete Pebbleman de Ciudad Nibi al igual que Takeshi.

Satoshi manda a su Magneton el cual derrota al Omastar de Pete pero cae ante su Flareon.

Satoshi regresa a su Magneton y manda a su Tauros el cual empata con Flareon después de una extenuante batalla.

Satoshi regresa a su Tauros y manda a su Gengar el cual derrota al Dodrio de Pete pero es derrotado por el Sandslash de este.

Satoshi regresa a Gengar y manda a su Kangaskhan la cual derrota a Sandslash.

Satoshi regresa a su Kangaskhan y manda a Pikachu el cual derrota al Starmie de Pete.

La ronde final de la batalla fue entre el Venusaur de Satoshi contra el Dugtrio de Pete el cual es derrotado fácilmente.

Satoshi derrota a Pete y avanza a la siguiente ronda.

Shigeru y Shizuka ganan sus batallas.

18 de abril del 2011

Al día siguiente inicia la tercera ronda y permanecen 128 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

En el estadio de hielo, Satoshi se enfrenta a una entrenadora llamada Jeannette Fisher.

Satoshi manda a su Muk el cual derrota al ágil Victreebel de Jeannette pero cae ante su Lickilicky.

Satoshi regresa a su Muk y manda a su Hitmonlee el cual derrota al Lickilicky de Jeannette pero cae con el Sylveon de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Hitmonlee y manda a su Lapras la cual derrota al Sylveon de Jeannette pero cae ante el Parasect de esta.

Satoshi regresa a Lapras y manda a su Aerodactyl el cual derrota al Parasect de Jeannette además de empatar con el Kabutops de esta.

La ronda final de la batalla fue entre Pikachu y el Beedrill de Jeannette quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Beedrill siendo el ganador Pikachu.

Jeannette es derrotada por lo cual Satoshi avanza a la siguiente ronda.

Shizuka y Shigeru ganan sus batallas.

19 de abril del 2011

Al día siguiente inicia la cuarta ronda inicia donde solo quedan 64 entrenadores Pokemon en el campeonato de la liga Kanto.

En el estadio hierba Satoshi se enfrentó a una chica llamada Heidi Cartman.

El Clefable de Satoshi tras una difícil pelea empata con el Ninetales de Heidi.

Satoshi regresa a su Clefable y manda a su Gyarados quien derrota al Espeon de Heidi pero cae ante su Raichu.

Satoshi regresa a su Gyarados y manda a su Espeon el cual pierde con el Raichu de Heidi.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a su Blastoise quien pierde con el Raichu de Heidi el cual era muy rápido.

Satoshi regresa a su Blastoise y manda a Pikachu quien derrota luego de una electrizante batalla al Raichu de Heidi.

Pikachu logro anotar una segunda victoria al derrotar al Pidgeot de Heidi quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Pidgeot además de empatar con el Hitmonlee de Heidi.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Snorlax y el Snorlax de Heidi fue una batalla bastante cerrada pero el Snorlax de Heidi es derrotado.

Heidi pierde y Satoshi avanza a la siguiente ronda.

Shigeru y Shizuka ganan sus respectivas batallas.

A partir de la quinta ronda donde solo quedan 32 entrenadores Pokemon todas las batallas serán en el estadio Indigo.

20 de abril del 2011

Al día siguiente Satoshi se enfrenta a Shinji.

La Kingler de Satoshi derrota al Marowak de Shinji pero cae ante su Nidoking.

Satoshi regresa a su Kingler y manda a su Tauros el cual es derrotado por Nidoking.

Satoshi regresa a Tauros y manda a su Lapras quien derrota con mucha dificultad a Nidoking.

Lapras se las arregla para conseguir una segunda derrota contra el Pinsir de Paul quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Pinsir pero cae ante el Torterra de Shinji.

Satoshi regresa a Lapras y manda a su Poliwrath el cual se las encarga de derrotar a Torterra pese a la desventaja de tipo pero cae ante el Electivire de Shinji.

Satoshi regresa a Poliwrath y manda a Pikachu el cual después de una intensa batalla empata con Electivire.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre la Dragonite da Satoshi contra el Dragonite de Shinji siendo la ganadora la Dragonite da Satoshi.

Shinji pierde mientras que Satoshi era un buen deportista Shinji no devolvió el apretón de manos y salió del estadio con indiferencia.

Shizuka y Shigeru ganan sus respectivas batallas.

21 de abril del 2011

A la mañana siguiente la sexta ronda comenzó con solo 16 entrenadores Pokemon restantes en el campeonato de la liga Kanto.

Para sorpresa de nuestros héroes Damien ha llegado hasta aquí también.

Damien aún busca venganza y conspira con el trio del Team Rocket además de otros agentes del Team Rocket para deshacerse de él.

Satoshi derroto al Team Rocket incluso si las fuerzas del mal atacaron durante la luz del día de manera cautelosa.

La batalla entre Satoshi y Damien comenzó sin mucho fervor.

Pikachu derrota fácilmente al Electrode de Damien e incluso anota una segunda victoria al derrotar al Jolteon de este.

Damien comienza a lanzar insultos a Satoshi cuando este toma la delantera de la batalla

La Pidgeot de Satoshi vence al Tentacruel de Damien con mucha facilidad.

Damien envía a sus Fearow el cual ataca inmediatamente a Satoshi.

Al parecer Damien capturo el Spearow que Satoshi y Pikachu encontraron durante el primer día de su viaje.

Tras una dura batalla Pidgeot logra derrotar a Fearow para siempre.

Damien ahora iba perdiendo de manera aplastante por lo cual intensificó sus insultos y mentiras lo cual llamó la atención de todos los asistentes en el estadio Indigo y llevó al árbitro a darle una advertencia.

Damien luego rompió un nervio de Satoshi cuando comenzó a insultar a su Charizard llamándolo débil.

Satoshi decide que Charizard derrote al resto de los Pokemon de Damien.

Damien envía Nidoqueen pero Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X lo derrota fácilmente.

Damien manda a sus Aerodactyl quien también comenzó a atacar a Satoshi y Mega Charizard X fuera de turno.

Resulta Damien capturo el Aerodactyl del Cañón abuelo.

En un final explosivo Mega Charizard X derrota Aerodactyl asegurando la victoria de Satoshi sobre Damien.

A pesar de que Damien fue declarado perdedor solo soltaba insultos e incluso envió a varios Pokemon para atacar a Satoshi (lo cual era ilegal y conlleva a una pena muy dura) pero Mega Charizard X, Pikachu y Pidgeot lo defendieron de todos ellos derrotándolos con suma facilidad.

Damien fue detenido por la oficial Jenny no sólo por ser un mal deportista sino también por su reciente conspiración con el Team Rocket.

Shizuka y Shigeru ganan sus batallas.

22 de abril del 2011

Al día siguiente la séptima ronda del campeonato de la liga Kanto comienza y sólo quedan 8 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Nuestros héroes se sorprendieron al ver que Shigeru a duras penas pudo ganar su batalla contra una chica llamada Melissa quien uso a sus Dewgong, Pikachu, Snorlax, Beedrill, Kingler, Growlithe usando a sus Blastoise, Umbreon, Arcanine, Raticate, Skarmory, Hitmonchan.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Hiroshi a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo.

El Aerodactyl de Satoshi empata con el Tauros (Toru) de Hiroshi.

Pikachu y el Pikachu (Sparky) de Hiroshi empatan tras una electrizante batalla.

El Butterfree de Satoshi y el Butterfree (Happy) de Hiroshi empatan luego de una batalla bastante reñida.

El Espeon de Satoshi y el Vaporeon (Vuipor) de Hiroshi empatan luego de una emocionante batalla entre Eeveelutions.

Tras una dura batalla el Rhyperior de Satoshi derrota al Primeape (Pape) de Hiroshi pero cae ante el Charizard (Zippo) de este quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Charizard Y.

La última ronda de esta batalla fue entre Charizard quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Charizard X contra el Mega Charizard Y de Hiroshi saliendo apenas ganador Mega Charizard X.

Satoshi se entera de parte de Yuchiro que Hanako, Nanami, Masaki, Kenji, el Profesor Oukido y toda Pueblo Masara están animándolo a él, Shizuka y Shigeru.

Hiroshi planea animar a Satoshi junto con Takeshi, Kasumi, Yuchiro, el Profesor Oukido, Masaki, Nanami, Hanako y sus Pokemon.

23 de abril del 2011

A la mañana siguiente Satoshi se enfrenta a Shizuka en las semifinales del campeonato de la liga Kanto.

El Espeon Satoshi empata con el Ditto de Shizuka luego de que este se convirtiera en Espeon y usara sus propios ataques en su contra.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a su Lapras la cual derrota a la Wigglytuff de Shizuka pero es derrotada por la Leafeon de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Lapras y manda a su Venusaur quien derrota a la Leafeon de Shizuka pero es derrotado por su Rapidash.

Satoshi regresa a su Venusaur y manda a Pikachu el cual derrota a duras penas a Rapidash y logra empatar con la Clefable de Shizuka.

Satoshi regresa a Pikachu y manda a su Blastoise la cual es derrotada por la Venusaur de Shizuka quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Venusaur.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre el Charizard de Satoshi quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X el cual derrota a la Mega Venusaur de Shizuka.

Shizuka es derrotada, Satoshi al igual que Shigeru pasan a la final.

24 de abril del 2011

A la mañana siguiente la final del campeonato de la liga Kanto comienza.

La batalla tan esperada entre Satoshi y Shigeru donde los espectadores estaban entusiasmados por esta batalla entre dos entrenadores talentosos.

Hanako junto con Chuly, Persian, Mister Mime y Gothitelle así como el Profesor Oukido Masaki y Nanami Oukido hicieron un viaje a la meseta Indigo para animar a ambos rivales en vivo.

La Lapras de Satoshi tras una difícil pelea empata con el Alakazam de Shigeru siendo una batalla bastante reñida.

Satoshi regresa a su Lapras y manda a su Aerodactyl quien derrota al Magmortar de Shigeru pero cae ante su Golem.

Satoshi regresa a su Aerodactyl y manda a su Poliwrath el cual logra empatar con el Golem de Shigeru.

Satoshi regresa a su Poliwrath y manda a su Gyarados quien empata con el Rhyperior de Shigeru quien era muy resistente.

Satoshi regresa a su Gyarados y manda a Pikachu quien derrota al Umbreon de Shigeru pero cae ante su Blastoise.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre el Charizard de Satoshi quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X y el Blastoise de Shigeru quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Blastoise fue una batalla bastante explosiva donde se pudo denotar la rivalidad entre Charizard y Blastoise siendo el ganador de esta Charizard.

Satoshi pensó que las cosas con Shigeru cambiarían pero este regresó a Pueblo Masara de manera inmediata con gran decepción por haber perdido contra su eterno rival sin importarle que llego a la final en su primera liga.

Satoshi ganó el campeonato de la liga de Kanto y se promueve a partir de un entrenador Pokemon regular a un entrenador Pokemon nivel Ace.

El Presidente Goodshow y Lance Wataru acompañan a Satoshi y a sus Pokemon a grabar su victoria en el salón de la fama de la liga Kanto.

A Satoshi se le ofreció la oportunidad de enfrentarse a la elite four de Kanto lo cual este a declina ya que aún no tenía la madurez para tal desafío.

El Presidente Goodshow y Lance respetan la decisión de Satoshi al sorprenderse por la madurez del chico.

Después de una conferencia de prensa el presidente Goodshow y Lance le entregan a Satoshi el trofeo del ganador de la liga Kanto durante la ceremonia de clausura frente a una gran audiencia que le anima.

Satoshi vuelve a unirse a su familia y amigos los cuales lo felicitaron y lo alentaron.

Antes de separarse, Hiroshi y Satoshi se comprometieron entre sí para hacerse más fuerte y reunirse algún día y volver a enfrentarse.

1 de mayo del 2011

Una semana después siendo el mismo día en que Satoshi y Pikachu comenzaron su viaje con 11 años y ahora ambos tienen 11 años de edad.

También es el día en que Satoshi y Pikachu llegaron a casa con un montón de amigos, después de compartir muchas aventuras y ser los ganadores del trofeo de la liga Kanto.

Para celebrar la victoria de Satoshi y Pikachu hubo una fiesta en el Pueblo, por supuesto, el trio del Team Rocket trató de robar a los Pokemon pero los Pokemon de Satoshi, Yuchiro, Shizuka, Takeshi y Kasumi, especialmente Charizard mandaron a los villanos a volar.

Saga Islas Naranja

8 de mayo del 2011

Una semana más tarde después de la fiesta, Satoshi y Pikachu junto a sus amigos tuvieron que hacer un mandado para el Profesor Oukido la cual era ir por una Pokeball especial conocida como la bola GS de la profesora Ivy Uchikido en la isla Valencia la cual se encuentra en el archipiélago Naranja.

Después de la obtención de la Bola GS Satoshi recordó que el campeón maestro de Kanto Lance le hablo de la liga Naranja una liga Pokemon similar a la de Kanto pero a un nivel menor y él decide desafiar eso también.

9 de mayo del 2011

Takeshi decidió quedarse con la profesora Ivy como su asistente al ver que es un desastre como persona además de darle apoyo a las actuales asistentes de la profesora Ivy que se llamaban Clarity, Hope y Faith.

Nuestros héroes partieron y terminaron en la isla Tangelo donde conocen a un joven Vigía Pokemon llamado Kenji Sketchit a quien nuestros héroes dan la bienvenida en su grupo después de enterarse de sus aspiraciones de conocer al Profesor Oukido.

11 de mayo del 2011

Nuestros héroes comenzaron a viajar a los Gimnasios en este caso son cuatro de ellos la primera parada fue la isla Mikan donde Satoshi desafió a Cissy Atsumi la líder del Gimnasio Mikan.

El reto del Gimnasio consistía en varias mini competencias (desafío de pistola de agua, Marea Race) Blastoise derroto al Seadra de Cissy en la primera competencia y Lapras derrotó al Blastoise de Cissy en la segunda por lo tanto Satoshi iba a la delantera pero le faltaba la más importante una batalla completa.

La Kangaskhan de Satoshi derrota al Seaking d Cissy pero cae ante su Seadra.

Satoshi regresa a su Kangaskhan y manda a su Tauros quien derrota al Seadra de Cissy pero cae ante su Poliwrath.

Satoshi regresa a su Tauros y manda a su Lapras quien derrota Poliwrath de Cissy pero empata con su Gyarados.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Poliwrath y el Blastoise de Cissy al cual Poliwrath derroto demostrando una gran fuerza y agilidad perdiendo así Cissy.

Cissy le entrega a Satoshi como prueba de su victoria la medalla ojo de Coral.

13 de mayo del 2011

Poco después nuestros héroes estaban cruzando el océano en Lapras cuando de repente Satoshi se dio cuenta de una botella de vidrio en el mar con una nota donde hablaba de un Onix de cristal.

Nuestros héroes fueron a la isla de donde venía el mensaje la cual se llamaba isla Sunburst.

Nuestros héroes caminaban por una calle donde había una gran cantidad de tiendas de cristal.

Se podía ver adornos de vidrio por todas partes; vasos de vidrio, platos y cuencos de cristal e incluso figuras de Pokemon cristal.

Más tarde conocen a la dueña de la nota una chica llamada Marissa quien les pidió ayuda para buscar al Onix de Cristal lo cual estos aceptaron y la acompañaron a la tienda de su hermano el cual se llama Mateo.

Mateo les conto a nuestros héroes acerca del Onix de Cristal quien fue una vez amigo d su abuelo y su fuente de inspiración.

Nuestros héroes, Marissa y Mateo comenzaron la búsqueda del Onix de Cristal en el bosque de la isla.

En un principio tenían problemas para encontrarlos pero gracias a los Scyther, Smeargle, Venonat y Marill de Kenji lograron encontrarlo en una cueva de una pequeña isla vecina.

Dentro de la cueva las paredes estaban cubiertas de cristales así como un gran lago.

De repente una figura entró por el lago siendo esta el Onix de Cristal quien comenzó a lanzar grandes rocas de cristal cerca de nuestros héroes pero Mateo le ordeno a su Charmeleon que usara lanzallamas en estas.

Mateo se quedó mirando como llamas se extienden cerca del Onix de Cristal con los ojos como platos como si acabara de ver algo que nunca había visto antes.

Cuando el Onix de Cristal cayó en la derrota Mateo logro capturarlo prometiéndole que siempre cuidaría de este.

En poco tiempo nuestros héroes estaban de vuelta en la tienda de Mateo y ahora Mateo estaba haciendo figuras Pokemon cristal de nuevo.

Mateo le regalo a Satoshi una pequeña figura Pikachu vidrio.

Entonces nuestros héroes se despidieron también Mateo y Marissa para continuar su viaje.

18 de mayo del 2011

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se detuvieron en la isla Ombligo sitio del segundo Gimnasio el cual es dirigido por el líder del Gimnasio Danny Sea.

Satoshi tuvo que subir una enorme montaña sin la ayuda de sus Pokemon con el fin de iniciar el reto de Gimnasio lo cual fue capaz de hacerlo debido a sus excelentes habilidades de escalada.

El reto gimnasia se divide en tres etapas así como una batalla: el ganador del desafío del Gimnasio debe ganar 2 de 3 etapas y la batalla.

La primera etapa fue una carrera para crear un géiser entero y el lado de Danny logró ganar ya que su Nidoqueen derroto a la Lapras de Satoshi.

La segunda etapa del desafío era crear un trineo de hielo congelado del desafío anterior y el lado de Satoshi ganó esa etapa, Danny uso a Nidoqueen, Scyther y Machoke, mientras que Satoshi usa a Pikachu, Venusaur y Charizard.

La tercera etapa fue una carrera por la montaña usando los trineos donde Satoshi logró ganar la carrera de trineo con la ayuda de Lapras, Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Gengar y Primeape.

Danny uso a Machoke, Ninetales, Kadabra, Scyther, Geodude y Electrode.

Satoshi y Danny se enfrentaron a una batalla completa.

La Dragonite de Satoshi derrota al Dewgong de Danny pero cae ante su Golem.

Satoshi regresa a su Dragonite y manda a su Magneton quien pierde con el Golem de Danny.

Satoshi regresa a su Magneton y manda a su Hitmonlee quien derrota Golem de Danny.

Hitmonlee se las arregla para anotar una segunda victoria al derrotar al Politoed de Danny pero empata con su Electrode.

Satoshi regresa a su Hitmonlee y manda a su Muk quien derrota Electrode de Danny pero cae ante su Ninetales.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Pikachu y Ninetales a la cual Pikachu derroto fácilmente perdiendo así Danny.

Danny le entrega a Satoshi como prueba de su victoria la medalla rubí del mar.

19 de mayo del 2011

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes llegaron a isla Mandarina donde y notaron varios Pokemon marchando de manera uniforme y que van en una dirección.

Resulta que esto era parte de otro plan para robar Pokemon generado por el dúo del Team Rocket formado por Cassidy y Butch pero Satoshi y compañía junto con la oficial Jenny frustraron esa trama y detuvieron al dúo del Team Rocket.

23 de mayo del 2011

Días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a isla Murcott donde se enteran que un Pokemon está causando problemas en el alcantarillado de la Ciudad.

El alcalde de la Ciudad decide exterminar a la criatura por las próximas elecciones de la Ciudad lo cual molesto enormemente a Satoshi y sus amigos.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes con la ayuda de un señor llamado Thomas fueron a buscar a la criatura misteriosa para protegerlo de las fuerzas armadas de la Ciudad.

Con la ayuda de Muk nuestros héroes cruzaron a través de las alcantarillas para buscar a la misteriosa criatura

Mientras tanto el Alcalde de la Ciudad estaba a punto de mandar a su equipo pero es detenido por la enfermera Joy.

De vuelta en las alcantarillas nuestros héroes llegaron a una especie de un túnel sin salida donde encontraron a la criatura la cual resultó ser un Bulbasaur gigante además este solía ser un Pokemon del alcalde de Murcott en su niñez

Después de salir de las alcantarillas y se dirigieron ante el alcalde el cual estaba a punto de atacarlos pero es detenido por Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Después de que nuestros héroes se prepararon para dejar la isla Thomas captura al Bulbasaur y el alcalde es arrestado.

30 de mayo del 2011

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a isla Trovita sede del tercer Gimnasio donde Satoshi desafió a Rudy Zaggy el líder del Gimnasio.

Rudy era bastante arrogante y tomó un interés inusual en Kasumi ya que esta rescato a su hermana Mahri.

Rudy poseía una diversidad de Pokemon bastante impresionante tenía un Ninetales, un Electabuzz, una Venomoth, un Nidoking, un Starmie, una Exeggutor, un Hitmonchan, un Golem, una Alakazam, una Fearow, una Magmar, un Gengar, un Raticate, una Arbok, un Weezing, una Lickitung, un Pidgeot y una Rhydon.

La primera prueba de Rudy fue práctica de tiro donde Satoshi y su equipo de Butterfree, Pidgeot y Kingler lograron golpear a todos los objetivos.

Rudy uso a sus Electabuzz, Venomoth y Nidoking y estos fallan estrepitosamente.

1 de junio del 2011

Al día siguiente fue una batalla en el que Rudy utilizara Pokemon cuyo tipo sea del mismo tipo de los Pokemon que Satoshi seleccione.

El Espeon de Satoshi derrota al Starmie de Rudy pero cae ante su Pidgeot.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a su Aerodactyl quien derrota al Pidgeot de Rudy.

Aerodactyl anota una segunda victoria al derrotar al Raticate de Rudy pero cae ante su Hitmonchan.

Satoshi regresa a Aerodactyl y manda a su Primeape el cual derrota al Hitmonchan de Rudy pero cae ante el Venomoth de este.

Satoshi regresa a Primeape y manda a su Butterfree el cual derrota al Venomoth de Rudy pero cae ante el Electabuzz de este.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Pikachu y Electabuzz, ganando Pikachu de manera arrasadora por lo cual Rudy pierde.

Rudy le entrega a Satoshi la medalla caracol como prueba de su victoria.

Kasumi rechazó varias de las propuestas de quedarse con Rudy ya que esta sentía cierta incomodidad hacia él además esta descube las tendencias travesti de Rudy cuando Mahri le muestra un álbum de fotos tirado en la sala de la casa de Rudy.

8 de junio del 2011

Una semana después en camino a la isla Kumquat donde Satoshi tendrá su cuarto y último desafío de Gimnasio en las islas Naranja nuestros héroes se vieron atrapados en una tormenta inusual y terminan en la isla Shamouti donde se realizó el festival de la Leyenda.

Satoshi fue seleccionado como el elegido del festival por la sacerdotisa del festival Melody que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Satoshi tuvo que cumplir una profecía que implicó la recuperación de las tres orbes elementales de hielo, rayo y fuego de la cercana isla de hielo, Isla do trueno y la isla del fuego, respectivamente y llevarlos al Santuario Shamouti el cual era custodiado por un Slowking y una Slowbro.

Resulta que ser el elegido fue un trabajo muy arduo ya que un siniestro recolector de Pokemon llamado Lawrence III fue contratado por Sakaki el jefe del Team Rocket después de que sus hombres fallaran para capturar a los tres pájaros legendarios de Kanto Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres que vivían en dichas islas lo cual le permitiría atrapar al Pokemon legendario Lugia.

Satoshi y todos sus Pokemon con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos y Lugia salvaron al trio de aves y llevaron los tres orbes al santuario de Slowking y Slowbro en honor a Lugia para evitar que el mundo sucumba a los desastres naturales además también derrotaron a Lawrence III y este fue arrestado por la oficial Jenny.

22 de junio del 2011

Por último dos semanas después nuestros héroes llegan a la isla de kumquat donde conocen a Luana Ruriko quien confundió a Satoshi con su hijo Travis y lo estrujo con sus enormes y bien formados pechos al verlo.

Después de disculparse por el malentendido Luana acepta el desafió de Satoshi.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Luan a una batalla completa estilo doble.

Los Rhyperior y Snorlax de Satoshi derrotan a los Lickitung y Lapras de Luana quienes estaban perfectamente sincronizados pero caen con las Blissey y Gyarados de esta.

Satoshi regresa a sus Rhyperior y Snorlax y manda a sus Dragonite y Poliwrath quienes al no estar completamente sincronizados son derrotados fácilmente por las Blissey y Gyarados de Luana.

Satoshi regresa a sus Dragonite y Poliwrath y manda a sus Espeon y Pikachu los cuales derrotan fácilmente a las Blissey y Gyarados de Luana.

La última ronda de la batalla es entre Espeon y Pikachu y los Marowak y Alakazam de Luana siendo los vencedores de esta batalla Espeon y Pikachu perdiendo así Luana.

Luana le entregó a Satoshi la medalla estrella de jade como prueba de su victoria.

Satoshi ha obteniendo las cuatro medallas de la liga naranja necesarias para finalmente desafiar a Blake Yugi el Campeón del torneo del Archipiélago Naranja en la isla Pummelo.

Nuestros héroes de despiden de Luana para continuar su viaje.

25 de junio del 2011

A lo largo del camino a la isla de Pummelo nuestros héroes se detienen en isla Rinelo para descansar un poco.

Kasumi captura unos Azumarill y Slowking con la ayuda de su Poliwhirl después de conseguir una planta medicinal para Kenji y Satoshi quienes estaban enfermos por haber inhalado esporas de un Vileplume accidentalmente cuando entrenaban.

27 de junio del 2011

Días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a isla Pummelo donde Satoshi desafió a Blake Yugi en el gigantesco estadio Pummelo en una batalla completa.

El Pikachu de Satoshi derroto al Ditto de Blake superando una barreras que muchos no la pasaron en desafíos previos.

Satoshi regresa a Pikachu y manda a su Blastoise la cual derrota al Steelix de Blake con una brillante combinación de ataques.

Satoshi regresa a Blastoise y manda a su Lapras la cual empata con el Gengar de Blake tras una explosiva batalla.

Satoshi regresa a Lapras y manda a su Snorlax quien empata con el Venusaur de Blake.

Satoshi regresa a Snorlax y manda a su Venusaur el cual es derrotado por el Nidoking de Blake.

Satoshi regresa a su Venusaur y manda a su Charizard quien derrota al Nidoking de Blake pero cae ante el Dragonite de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Charizard y manda a su Blastoise quien es derrotado por Dragonite.

La ronda final de la batalla fue entre Pikachu y Dragonite tras una explosiva y excitante batalla perdiendo así Blake lo que le valió a Satoshi el trofeo de los ganadores del torneo Naranja.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon entraron en el salón de la fama de la liga Naranja un logro que nadie había alcanzado desde hace 300 años cuando un temerario capitán gano dicho torneo.

Satoshi amablemente declinó la oferta de ser el nuevo campeón del Archipiélago Naranja ya que quería viajar más.

Debido a esta gran victoria y tras su éxito en el campeonato de la liga Kanto la reputación de Satoshi creció.

4 de julio del 2011

Una semana más tarde Satoshi, Pikachu, Kasumi y Kenji vuelven a Pueblo Masara donde todo el Pueblo celebra la victoria de Satoshi en la liga Naranja.

Satoshi colocó el trofeo junto con sus premios de su anterior viaje en su habitación.

Además Satoshi se sorprendió al ver a Takeshi en Pueblo Masara pero al parecer nunca sabrá por qué Takeshi dejó a la profesora Ivy.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes se enteran de que Shigeru se fue al oeste a Johto para desafiar la liga Johto.

Nuestros héroes hicieron planes para su viaje al mismo lugar a lo cual Yuchiro y Shizuka quienes estaban en el pueblo les informan que ellas planean ir a Johto pero saldrían en unos días.

El Profesor Oukido les dijo a nuestros héroes que inspecciono la bola GS pero no pudo encontrar nada al respecto así que el Profesor Oukido les pidió a nuestros héroes si podían entregar la bola GS a un experto sobre las pokeball llamado Cesar Kurt que vive en Pueblo Hiwada en la región Johto a lo cual ellos aceptan.

El Profesor Oukido y Nanami Oukido sugirieron a Satoshi que dejara la mayor parte de sus Pokemon en casa ya que podría ser difícil tratar de manejar un gran número de Pokemon dado que Satoshi podría capturar más Pokemon, aunque sus Pokemon eran un poco tristes de escuchar que sólo algunos de ellos podrían ir pero Satoshi les dijo a sus Pokemon que van a tener su momento de brillar y no importa lo que pase promete rotar entre ellos.

Satoshi decidió llevar sólo Pikachu, Espeon, Poliwrath, Pidgeot, Snorlax, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise y Lapras con él a Johto.

El Profesor Oukido les dio a Satoshi un nuevo modelo de Pokedex para recolectar datos sobre los Pokemon de Johto.

Kenji decidio quedarse en Pueblo Masara para ayudar al Profesor Oukido y a Nanami en el laboratorio mientras nuestros héroes viajan a Johto.

Antes de salir Satoshi y Pikachu vieron al mismo majestuoso y misterioso Pokemon volar al oeste que era en dirección hacia Johto.

Saga Johto

11 de julio del 2011

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Pueblo Wakaba para visitar al Profesor Utsugi Elm según la recomendación del Profesor Oukido.

Al encontrarse con el Profesor Elm nuestros héroes se enteran de que los tres Pokemon iniciales en la región Johto son el tipo agua Totodile, el tipo de fuego Cyndaquil y el tipo planta Chikorita.

Sin embargo nuestros héroes se enteran que Totodile uno de los Pokemon iniciales de Johto fue robado.

Nuestros héroes junto a la oficial Jenny y la enfermera Joy rastrearon a los ladrones que resultaron ser el trio del Team Rocket.

Satoshi con la ayuda de Pikachu, Espeon y el Totodile envió a esos villanos a volar.

Totodile se sentía bien con Satoshi y lo quería como su entrenador lo cual fue aprobado por el Profesor Elm.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi da un paseo por el Pueblo mientras sus amigos descansan en el laboratorio del profesor Elm cuando de repente conoce a un chico misterioso llamado Kamon quien le recuerda a alguien pero Satoshi no puede recordar a quien.

Kamon al sentirse observado por Satoshi lo desafía a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kamon usando a sus Espeon, Butterfree, Totodile y Pikachu mientras que Kamon usa a sus Teddiursa, Gastly, Magikarp, Sneasel, Murkrow y Totodile, Kamon es derrotado.

De repente Kamon se fue sin decir una sola palabra dejando extrañado a Satoshi.

Satoshi es registrado para el campeonato de la liga Johto con la ayuda de la enfermera Joy en el centro Pokemon de Pueblo Wakaba y oyó de parte de esta que el Gimnasio más cercano se encuentra en Ciudad Kikyō.

17 de julio del 2011

Después de viajar por casi una semana nuestros héroes se encuentran con dos entrenadores principiantes.

Una chica llamada Kiyomi Nanako quien es un una aspirante a ídolo Pokemon quien además es la hermana menor de la elite four más poderosa de Johto Kristal Nanako y un chico llamado Kenta Nojima el hermano menor del campeón maestro de Johto Ethan Nojima.

Kenta y Kiyomi desafían a Satoshi a una batalla después de enterarse de su reputación.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kenta usando a sus Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon y Totodile mientras que Kenta uso a sus Hoothoot, Bonsly, Poliwag, Togepi, Sunkern y Cyndaquil, Kenta pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kiyomi a usando a sus Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon y Totodile mientras que Kiyomi usa a sus Chikorita, Mareep, Sentret, Wooper, Misdreavus y Smoochum, Kiyomi pierde.

Satoshi les dio a Kenta y Kiyomi una lección importante la cual es trabajar en conjunto con sus Pokemon para hacerse más fuerte.

Kenta y Kiyomi se despiden de nuestros héroes para seguir su propio viaje.

20 de julio del 2011

Pocos días más tarde Satoshi capturo un poderoso Heracross después de ayudarlo a él y su manada de Heracross a recuperar su territorio el cual consistía en muchos árboles de savia de un montón de Pinsir.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi capturo a un Donphan lastimado ayudándole a curar sus heridas lo que facilitó un fuerte vínculo y la confianza de este.

24 de julio del 2011

Unos días después cerca de una montaña nevada Satoshi rescata a una Chikorita bastante terca de las malvadas garras del trio del Team Rocket y sus nuevos Pokemon Hoppip, Spinarak, Ledyba y Snubull.

Chikorita no sólo desarrollo un vínculo con Satoshi sino que también desarrollo un flechazo en él aunque este no se dio cuenta de su amor por él aun así la capturo.

31 de julio del 2011

Una semana más tarde Satoshi captura a un Cyndaquil a quien protegió del trio del Team Rocket y de otro entrenador que también quería capturar a Cyndaquil cerca de Ciudad Kikyō.

2 de agosto del 2011

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Kikyō donde Satoshi va a visitar la torre Bellsprout para entrenar un poco para su batalla de Gimnasio mientras que sus amigos visitan la Ciudad.

En la torre Satoshi y sus Pokemon son entrenados por un grupo de monjes usando un método conocido como Awful.

Al llegar al último piso de la torre Satoshi se encuentra con Kamon quien estaba entrenando.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kamon usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Chikorita y Heracross mientras que Kamon uso a sus Gyarados, Zubat, Magnemite, Croconaw, Ursaring y Sneasel, Kamon es derrotado.

De repente unas trampas en la torre Bellsprout se activan pero Satoshi trabajando en equipo con Kamon logran superarlas.

Cuando Satoshi va a agradecerle a Kamon por su ayuda en la torre se da cuenta de que este se había ido lo cual lo dejo extrañado.

Al mismo tiempo mientras merodeaban por la Ciudad Takeshi y Kasumi un centro de adopción Pokemon el cual es manejado por un joven criador llamado Primo donde Takeshi adopta a un Mareep mientras que Kasumi adopta un Wooper.

Después de reagruparse nuestros héroes llegaron al Gimnasio en Ciudad Kikyō y se reunieron con el líder del Gimnasio Falkner Hayato el cual se especializa en los Pokemon tipos Volador.

A Falkner le gusta ver cómo los retadores sacan lo mejor de ellos y de sus Pokemon en circunstancias extenuantes, por ello el campo de batalla se encuentra sobre el Gimnasio para darle a los Pokemon tipo volador espacio para volar y realizar maniobras.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Falkner a una batalla 4 vs 4.

El Cyndaquil de Satoshi derrota con gran dificultad usando diversas estrategias al Noctowl de Falkner sin embargo posteriormente es derrotado por el Xatu de Falkner.

Satoshi regresa a su Cyndaquil y manda a su Chikorita quien derrota al Xatu de Falkner pero cae ante su Fearow.

Satoshi regresa a su Chikorita y manda a su Totodile quien evoluciona en Croconaw al derrotar al Fearow de Falkner.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Croconaw y el Pidgeot de Falkner al cual Croconaw derroto usando una gran estrategia perdiendo así la batalla Falkner.

Falkner le entrega a Satoshi la medalla céfiro como prueba de su victoria.

Nuestros héroes se enteran de que el próximo Gimnasio está en Pueblo Hiwada que es también el lugar donde nuestros héroes deben darle la bola GS a Kurt.

Mientras tanto Masaki en Ciudad Kogane habla con la asociación Pokemon sobre el Gimnasio Tokiwa ya que era crítico que el líder del Team Rocket pudiese infiltrarse fácilmente en la liga Pokemon y que era de urgencia encontrar un reemplazo para este.

8 de agosto del 2011

Una semana después nuestros héroes visitan una Ciudad que está plagada de un grupo de Gligar dirigido por un Gliscor.

Satoshi y sus amigos ayudan Oficial Jenny a alejar a los Pokemon de la Ciudad mientras que un grupo de personas conocidos como el Neo Team Rocket ponen sus ojos en la captura del Gliscor.

Al final Satoshi captura a una de los Gligar mientras que el Gliscor escapa de las garras del Neo Team Rocket para dirigirse a una región lejana.

11 de agosto del 2011

Unos días más tarde Takeshi captura a un Stantler bebe quien estaba herido y fue cuidado por una Sentret y un Ledyba quienes robaban comida en una ciudad para alimentarlo.

Aparentemente Stantler fue perdido por un par de criadores pokemon pero la enfermera Joy de la ciudad no sabía de donde eran estos.

14 de agosto del 2011

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron al valle Charicific donde viven muchos Charizard salvajes y fuertes que entrenan juntos.

Una señorita llamada Liza quien entrena a los Charizard salvajes junto a su Charizard llamada Charla invito a nuestros héroes así como al Charizard de Satoshi a observar el entrenamiento.

Al estar muy emocionados Satoshi y Charizard trataron de vencer muchos de los Charizard salvajes pero se dieron cuenta de que no podían coincidir a pesar de ganar tantas batallas.

Satoshi movido por la ambición ardiente de Charizard de ser aún más fuerte para él y decide dejar a Charizard en el valle Charicific y le prometió que se haría más fuertes junto a sus demás Pokemon.

17 de agosto del 2011

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes compiten en la carrera Pokemon extrema ofrecida por el profesor Elm.

Donde incluso Shigeru participó con su Arcanine, Shizuka participo con su Ninetales y Yuchiro participo con su Dodrio pero Satoshi ganó con su Donphan.

Aparte del Certificado de ganadores el Profesor Elm le dio a Satoshi un misterioso huevo Pokemon diciendo que tenía el presentimiento de que él y Satoshi eran el uno para el otro.

19 de agosto del 2011

Continuando su viaje a Ciudad Hiwada nuestros héroes conocen a un entrenador llamado Tyler cuyo Pokemon inicial es un Cyndaquil hembra llamada Cyki que lleva una tiara.

Pero el Team Rocket termina atrapando al Yanma que Tyler debilitó.

Después de Jessie captura la Yanma y lo envía a la sede Team Rocket donde Sakaki quien ya se había recuperado lo rechazo.

Jessie decide entrenar a su Yanma por sí misma y rápidamente se convierte en Yanmega.

El trio Team Rocket trato de capturar más Yanma e incluso trató de causar un montón de problemas para nuestros héroes pero los villanos fueron mandados a volar mientras Tyler logra captar un Yanma.

23 de agosto del 2011

Unos días después nuestros héroes se encuentran con una Aipom muy traviesa quien robó el sombrero de Satoshi varias veces ya que al parecer esta robaba los objetos de los viajeros para jugar con estos.

Satoshi y Pikachu usando su trabajo en equipo lograron impedir que el trio del Team Rocket capturara a Aipom y esta agradecida se unió al equipo de Satoshi.

25 de agosto del 2011

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Malva donde Satoshi decide entrenar un poco mientras que sus amigos van a comprar suministros.

Durante su caminata Satoshi se encuentra con Shizuka y Kiro quienes están descansando en el centro de la Ciudad.

Satoshi se enfrenta a un Shizuka usando a sus Heracross, Donphan, Croconaw, Chikorita, Cyndaquil y Gligar mientras que Shizuka uso a sus Snubbull, Ledyba, Skiploom, Azurill, Togepi y Octillery la batalla termina en empate.

De repente aparece un señor rodeado por una manada de Donphan tratando de detener a un ladrón quien robo importantes documentos que debía entregarle al profesor Elm pero gracias a Satoshi quien usa a Aipom logra detenerlo.

Satoshi y nuestros héroes se separan de Shizuka y Yuchiro pata continuar su viaje.

27 de agosto del 2011

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegan a la escuela de lucha Pokemon donde conocen a un chico bastante arrogante llamado Manasume quien confía mucho en la tecnología para ganar cualquier batalla.

De repente aparecen varios agentes del Neo Team Rocket para robar los Pokemon de los estudiantes sin embargo gracias a Satoshi y sus Pokemon son derrotados.

Al final Satoshi se enfrenta a Manasume usando a sus Aipom, Chikorita, Cyndaquil y Gligar mientras que Manasume usa a sus Remoraid, Swinub, Yanma, Sunflora y Pineco, Manasume es derrotado.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Manasume para continuar su viaje después de que este les prometiera ya no depender de la tecnología.

30 de agosto del 2011

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegan a las ruinas Alfa donde conocen a un chico llamado Bugsy Tsukushi un especialista en Pokemon tipo bicho quien es el líder del Gimnasio Hiwada.

Bugsy les explica a nuestros héroes que forma parte de un grupo de expedición en Johto y que sus compañeros estaban perdidos en las ruinas por lo cual nuestros héroes deciden ayudarlo.

Después de buscar a los compañeros de Bugsy se encuentran con un grupo de soldados del Neo Team Rocket dirigidos por un administrador de estos llamado Carl los cuales trataban de capturar a unos Unown.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Carl usando a sus Cyndaquil, Pikachu, Chikorita, Croconaw y Espeon mientras que Carl uso a sus Swinub, Gengar, Hypno, Kingler, Slugma y Houndoom, Carl es derrotado.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon logran derrotar a los soldados del Neo Team Rocket los cuales escaparon de la cueva.

De repente aparecen los Unown los cuales estaban adheridos a la pared de las ruinas comienzan a atacar a nuestros héroes.

Nuestros héroes y Bugsy tratan de huir pero son rodeados por los Unown sin embargo gracias a Chikorita quien evoluciona en Bayleef logran calmar a los Unown.

Más tarde nuestros héroes encuentran a los compañeros de Bugsy.

Bugsy se separa de nuestros héroes y le informa a Satoshi que lo esperara en el Gimnasio

3 de septiembre del 2011

Algún tiempo después nuestros héroes estaban tomando un descanso en un centro Pokemon en una Ciudad.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de un entrenador corriendo a la enfermera Joy ya que su Pokemon está muy herido.

Nuestros héroes curiosos le preguntaron al entrenador de lo que había sucedido y este les contesta que hay un Skarmory que vive en un bosque cercano y está atacando a los Pokemon de la zona.

Nuestros héroes llegaron al bosque donde el entrenador dijo que estaba Skarmory y escucharon un chirrido en voz alta el cual siguieron a través de algunos árboles y se sorprendieron al ver un grupo de diversos Pokemon heridos gravemente.

De repente vieron a un Togetic luchando contra Skarmory pero fue derrotado por este por lo cual Satoshi junto a sus amigos lo llevan al centro Pokemon.

Cuando llegaron al centro Pokemon nuestros héroes se encuentran con Falkner estaba en el centro Pokemon también ya que este había oído sobre el Skarmory salvaje y llegó a para capturarlo.

Nuestros héroes llevaron a Falkner a donde encontraron a Skarmory y vieron a los Pokemon locales escondidos en los árboles.

En ese momento se oyó un chirrido y vieron a Skarmory luchando con un Fearow a lo cual Falkner se interpuso en el camino de Skarmory al cual derroto usando a su Pidgeot para posteriormente capturarlo.

Todos los Pokemon del bosque estaban felices de que Skarmory fue capturado.

Nuestros héroes junto a Falkner regresan al centro Pokemon para ver cómo estaba Togetic.

Cuando nuestros héroes llegaron al centro Pokemon vieron que Togetic estaba recuperado por completo y estaba felizmente volando.

Nuestros héroes estaban a punto de salir del centro Pokemon cuando de repente Togetic voló a la mochila de Satoshi y toco una pokeball ya que Togetic deseaba ser Pokemon de este.

Después de despedirse de Falkner continúan su viaje hacia Pueblo Hiwada.

6 de septiembre del 2011

Poco después nuestros héroes llegaron a Pueblo Hiwada donde Satoshi le entregaría la Bola Gs a Kurt y tendría su segunda batalla de Gimnasio.

La Ciudad era bastante extraña ya que hay señales que representan a los Slowpoke en todas partes además de que hay Slowpoke en todas partes.

Takeshi se pregunta por qué el los Slowpoke son tan importantes y un hombre le explica que hace 400 años hubo una sequía en la Ciudad hasta que un día un Slowpoke llegó a la Ciudad y cuando bostezó empezó a llover y la Ciudad se salvó por lo cual desde entonces los Slowpoke han sido tratados con respeto.

De repente el hombre recuerda que tuvo que hacer un recado y se va.

Nuestros héroes están en busca de Kurt cuando de repente una niña llamada Milly les pide ayuda ya que un grupo de personas se ha llevado a los Slowpoke de la Ciudad hacia el pozo Slowpoke.

Nuestros héroes acompañados de Milly se dirigen al pozo donde se encuentran con Kurt quien es el abuelo de Milly.

En el pozo nuestros héroes descubren que los culpables son un grupo de soldados del Team Rocket los cuales planeaban cortarles sus colas a los Slowpoke para venderlas como comida.

Entre los agentes del equipo Rocket se encontraba Protón quien dirigía esta operación por órdenes de Sakaki.

Mientras sus amigos llevaron a Kurt quien se lastimo la espalda al centro Pokemon Satoshi se enfrentó a los soldados del Team Rocket.

Después de derrotar a los soldados Satoshi se enfrenta a Protón.

Satoshi usa a sus Pikachu, Cyndaquil quien evoluciona en Quilava, Heracross, Croconaw, Chikorita y Espeon mientras que Protón uso a sus Weezing, Gligar, Stantler, Mantyke, Qwilfish y Crobat, Protón es derrotado.

De repente se escucha una sirena de policía por lo cual Protón escapa dejando atrás a sus subordinados los cuales fueron capturados por la oficial Jenny.

Por salvar a los Slowpoke de la Ciudad Hiwada en agradecimiento Kurt le dio a nuestros héroes Pokeballs especiales: Satoshi y Misty consiguieron una Lureball y Takeshi una Heavyball que este utiliza para capturar un Pineco.

Satoshi le da la Bola GS a Kurt y previnieron que el trio del equipo Rocket de robar los Apricorns que Kurt utiliza para hacer las pokeball.

7 de septiembre del 2011

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes llegan al Gimnasio de Bugsy para la batalla de Satoshi.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Bugsy a una batalla 4 vs 4.

El Donphan de Satoshi derrota al Heracross de Bugsy el cual era muy resistente sin embargo posteriormente es derrotado por el Ledian de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Donphan y manda a su Gligar quien derrota al Ledian de Bugsy pero cae ante su Ariados.

Satoshi regresa a su Gligar y manda a su Heracross quien logra derrotar al Ariados de Bugsy pero es derrotado por el Scizor de este.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Togetic y el Scizor de Bugsy al cual Togetic derroto usando su gran agilidad y destreza perdiendo así la batalla Bugsy.

Bugsy le entrega a Satoshi la medalla colmena como prueba de su victoria.

Más tarde ese día Kurt le pide ayuda a Satoshi para que este ayudara a Milly a capturar un Teddiursa ya que este es el Pokemon favorita de esta.

Tardaron un rato pero Satoshi logro capturar al Teddiursa para Milly.

Sin embargo Satoshi y Milly se encuentran con un hombre conocido como Mascara de hielo quien es el líder del Neo Team Rocket en el camino de regresa al Pueblo Hiwada.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Mascara de hielo usando a sus Croconaw, Bayleef, Quilava y Heracross mientras que Mascara de hielo usa a sus Piloswine, Dunsparce, Pineco, Wynaut, Delibird y Gengar la batalla termina en empate.

Mascara de hielo se va después de decirle a Satoshi que este ve a los Pokemon como armas para lograr su objetivo lo cual lo deja muy molesto.

Después de despedirse de Kurt y de Milly nuestros héroes salen hacia Ciudad Kogane donde se encuentra un Gimnasio.

11 de septiembre del 2011

Unos días después nuestros héroes caminaban por el bosque Ilex donde conocen a un doctor llamado Wiseman el cual es un entrenador de Pokemon brillantes el cual trataba de capturar a un Noctowl brillante pero sin embargo sin saberlo nuestros héroes eran espiados por dos cazadores Pokemon llamados Chad y Cloud.

Unas horas más tarde cuando el doctor Wiseman estaba a punto de capturar a Noctowl de repente Chad y Cloud se presentaron y atraparon a Noctowl en una red.

Después de enterarse de su reputación Satoshi y sus Pokemon derrotan a Chad y Cloud y a sus Pokemon los cuales eran Houndoom, Yanma, Granbull, Scizor, Magcargo y Ursaring.

De repente Noctowl reta a Satoshi a una batalla la cual Satoshi gana gracias a Togetic para posteriormente capturarlo.

Unos momentos después llegó la oficial Jenny para detener a Chad y Cloud.

Después de la detención Chad y de Claude nuestros héroes se despidieron del doctor Wiseman y salieron del bosque continuar su viaje.

13 de septiembre del 2011

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes estaban caminando por un bosque el cual estaba lleno de muchos Pokemon tipo fantasma pero gracias a una chica llamada Sherry y su Girafarig llegan a Ciudad Len una Ciudad llena de psíquicos tanto personas como Pokemon.

Más tarde ese día se enteran de que un grupo de soldados del Neo Team Rocket está en la Ciudad tratando de robar a los Pokemon de esta pero gracias a Satoshi y sus Pokemon son detenidos.

Todo el mundo se sintió aliviado cuando los soldados del Neo Team Rocket fueron derrotados.

Nuestros héroes se despidieron de Sherry y salieron de Ciudad Len para continuar su viaje hacia Ciudad Kogane.

20 de septiembre del 2011

Una semana después nuestros héroes están almorzando en una Ciudad cuando de repente vieron a un Houndour corriendo con un trozo de comida que acaba de robar.

Nuestros héroes se enteran de parte de la oficial Jenny que una manada de Houndour ha estado robando la comida de la Ciudad.

Esa noche cuando la luna llena estaba fuera nuestros héroes crearon una manera de obtener información sobre la manada de Houndour solo para descubrir al llegar a una colina rocosa que los Houndour robaban comida para su líder que estaba muy enfermo.

De repente nuestros héroes oyeron un ruido desde una colina donde había un Golem y cinco Graveler a punto de atacar a los Houndour sin embargo Satoshi y sus Pokemon logran derrotarlos.

Después de lograr que los Houndour confiaran en ellos nuestros héroes tratan de llevar al Houndour enfermo al centro Pokemon para que la enfermera Joy lo curara.

El líder de la manada Houndour escuchó a Pikachu quien le explico lo que planeaban sus amigos y luego le ladró a los otros Houndour para decirles que los seres humanos eran dignos de confianza.

Nuestros héroes corrieron tan rápido como pudieron al centro Pokemon siendo seguidos por los Houndour.

Cuando llegaron al centro Pokemon nuestros héroes le entregaron a Houndour la enfermera Joy para que lo atendiera.

El líder de la manada Houndour esperó con nuestros héroes mientras que los otros Houndour esperaron fuera del centro Pokemon.

El Houndour se curó y se recuperó en poco tiempo a la mañana siguiente y estaba listo para volver con la manada de nuevo.

Nuestros héroes estaban a punto de irse cuando de repente el paquete de Houndour los alcanzo ya que al parecer un joven Houndour deseaba unirse a Satoshi en su viaje.

Así que nuestros héroes se despidieron de la manada de al Houndour para continuar su viaje.

27 de septiembre del 2011

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes conocen a Rocky Kitkuke un miembro de la elite four de Johto experto en Pokemon tipo roca a quien ayudaron a derrotar a un grupo de soldados del Neo Team Rocket los cuales habían atacado una reserva natural de una chica llanada Azusa y su familia.

Satoshi desafía a Rocky a una batalla la cual este acepta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Rocky a una batalla completa.

El Donphan de Satoshi tras una extenuante batalla empata con el Shuckle de Rocky.

Satoshi regresa a su Donphan y manda a su Poliwrath quien derrota al Sudowoodo de Rocky pero cae ante su Omastar.

Satoshi regresa a su Poliwrath y manda a su Espeon el cual logra empatar con el Omastar de Rocky.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a su Venusaur quien pierde con el Rhyperior de Rocky el cual era muy resistente

Satoshi regresa a su Venusaur y manda a Pikachu quien se las vio negras pero logro derrotar al Rhyperior de Rocky.

Pikachu logro anotar una segunda victoria al derrotar al Golem de Rocky pero cae ante su Tyranitar quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Tyranitar.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Lapras y el Mega Tyranitar de Rocky donde Lapras logro derrotar a Mega Tyranitar a duras penas perdiendo así Rocky.

Rocky felicita a Satoshi por su victoria y expresa su deseo de volver a enfrentarse nuevamente algún día.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Azusa y Rocky para seguir su viaje.

30 de septiembre del 2011

Poco después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Palmpona donde Satoshi se entera de un torneo de combate de Tauros y solicitó al Profesor Oukido que le enviara su Tauros.

Satoshi y Tauros ganaron el torneo y Satoshi recibió una Miltank como premio.

Mientras que el torneo se llevaba a cabo el trio del Team Rocket corrió una estación de intercambio Pokemon donde no sólo los villanos quedaron atrapados en el acto sino también Jessie accidentalmente "intercambio" su Lickitung por el Wobbuffet de otro entrenador.

Takeshi intercambio su Tauros por un Magcargo además de que su Onix evoluciona en Steelix con la ayuda de un entrenador que quería evolucionar a su Scyther en Scizor por lo que fue un buen día para Takeshi.

Después del torneo Satoshi envió a Tauros, Venusaur, Blastoise y Pidgeot de vuelta a casa ya que el Profesor Oukido necesita que Blastoise y Venusaur actúen como representantes de los Pokemon tipo agua y planta y que le ayuden a resolver peleas entre los Pokemon que viven en el corral Oukido por lo cual pidió a cambio a Gengar y Magneton.

3 de octubre del 2011

Unos días más tarde el huevo Pokemon que Satoshi recibió del Profesor Elm finalmente eclosiono en un Larvitar que consideraba a Satoshi y a sus Pokemon como su familia sin embargo Larvitar era muy tímida con Kasumi y Takeshi.

Noches atrás Satoshi tenía pesadillas en las que ve los recuerdos terribles de Larvitar de cazadores furtivos que la atacaron a ella y a su madre Tyranitar haciendo que se separen, en respuesta a ello prometió que va a ayudar a Larvitar a hacerse más fuerte y reunirlo con su madre.

7 de octubre del 2011

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegaron a un Pueblo llamado Greenfield la cual estaba bajo el hechizo de un grupo de Unown todo bajo el mando de una niña llamada Molly Hale quien recientemente perdió a su padre.

No sólo eso nuestros héroes se encuentran con Hanako, Chuly y Gothitelle y para su sorpresa estas fueron tomadas como rehenes por los Unown quienes crearon un Entei falso que protegería a Molly como su padre pero la suerte brilló cuando Charizard vino del valle Charicific para ayudar en el rescate.

Satoshi logró romper el hechizo de los Unown con la ayuda de sus amigos, Molly, sus Pokemon y su fiel y cada vez más fuerte Charizard salvando toda la Ciudad, Johto y el mundo de ser deformado.

Hanako, Chuly y Gothitelle volvieron a casa a Pueblo Masara después de conocer a Larvitar y de desearles a nuestros héroes lo mejor posible.

Charizard volvió al valle Charicific después de pasar tiempo con su entrenador y los nuevos Pokemon del equipo.

Además los padres de Molly son encontrados cerca de unas ruinas y Molly recibe de regalo de estos unos Mantyke, Horsea Mareep, Teddiursa y Phanpy.

11 de octubre del 2011

Poco después nuestros héroes a la guardería Pokemon de unos ancianos que resultaron ser los abuelos de Kiyomi, Kristal y una chica que ellos nombran como Kotone además de ser los dueños originales del Stantler de Takeshi que al ver el excelente trabajo de Takeshi se lo regalan.

En la guardería pudieron ver a Pokemon como Wynaut, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Snubbull, Happiny Pichu, Magby, Elekid, Smoochum y Tyrogue.

Los dueños de la guardería engañaron a Satoshi para que hiciera sus deberes diciéndole que así podrá entender mejor a los Pokemon.

De repente Satoshi ve una fotografía de un joven parecido a el llamado Red quien según le contaron los ancianos fue el entrenador más poderoso del mundo hace unos años que al parecer nunca ha perdido una batalla pero un día desapareció.

De repente llega a la guardería Kristal para visitar a sus abuelos y se sorprende al ver las visitas de estos.

Satoshi desafía a Kristal quien acepta después de escuchar sobre la reputación de Satoshi de parte de Agatha.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kristal a una batalla completa.

Satoshi manda a su Butterfree el cual tras una dura batalla logra derrotar al Azumarill de Kristal pero cae ante el Clefable de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Butterfree y manda a su Poliwrath el cual logra empatar con el Clefable de Kristal.

Satoshi regresa a su Poliwrath y manda a su Gengar el cual logro derrotar al Togekiss de Kristal a pesar de que este era muy ágil pero no fue rival para el Mister Mime de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Gengar y manda a Pikachu el cual logra derrotar al Mister Mime de Kristal pero cae ante su Granbull a pesar de darle una feroz batalla.

Satoshi regresa a Pikachu y manda a su Espeon el cual rápidamente cae ante Granbull de Kristal el cual fue vencido por Lapras tras una dura batalla.

La ronda final de la batalla fue entre Lapras contra la Meganium de Kristal terminando la batalla en empate.

Kristal elogia a Satoshi por entrenar muy bien a sus Pokemon y le desea suerte en su sueño.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Kristal y sus abuelos para seguir su viaje.

14 de octubre del 2011

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Kogane.

Satoshi quien daba un paseo en la Ciudad Kogane es atacado por un Smeargle quien lo lleva a la torre de radio donde conoce a Whitney Akane la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Kogane el cual es tipo normal y a la Dj Mary Kurumi quien es la dueña de Smeargle.

Whitney y Satoshi tienen una carrera por la Ciudad usando Satoshi un monopatín y Whitney una bicicleta lo cual fue la idea de Mary Kurumi.

La carrera termina cuando tanto Whitney como Satoshi chocan con un Sudowoodo quien está siendo atacado por un Rhyperior pero gracias al trabajo en equipo de Satoshi y sus Pokemon es derrotado y la carrera termina en empate.

Ya en el Gimnasio Kogane, Satoshi desafío a Whitney a una batalla de Gimnasio.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Whitney a una batalla 4 vs 4.

El Togetic de Satoshi derrota al Granbull de Whitney el cual era muy fuerte sin embargo posteriormente es derrotado por la Wigglytuff de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Togetic y manda a su Aipom quien derrota a la Wigglytuff de Whitney pero cae ante su Clefable.

Satoshi regresa a su Aipom y manda a su Miltank quien logra derrotar al Clefable de Whitney pero es derrotado por la Miltank de esta.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Primeape y la Miltank de Whitney a la cual Primeape derroto usando su gran fuerza bruta perdiendo así la batalla Whitney.

Whitney le entrega a Satoshi la medalla simple como prueba de su victoria.

Durante el combate de Gimnasio, Pikachu le mostró a Larvitar lo fuerte que son los Pokemon de Satoshi gracias a la formación, amor y el cuidado con el cual su entrenador los trata lo cual dejo a Larvitar muy emocionada y decidida a llegar a ser tan fuerte como ellos.

Esa misma noche un grupo de agentes del Team Rocket ataca la torre de radio ya que estos buscaban apoderarse de la torre de radio por órdenes de Sakaki.

Mientras Takeshi, Kasumi y Whitney ayudaban a las personas alrededor de la Ciudad Satoshi se dirigió imprudentemente a la torre de Radio.

En la planta media donde estaban la Dj Mary y sus ayudantes, Satoshi se enfrentó a Athenea usando a sus Bayleef, Donphan, Gengar, Croconaw y Noctowl mientras que Athenea uso a sus Arbok, Lickilicky, Magcargo, Muk, Vileplume y Honchkrow, Athenea pierde.

Athenea realmente se impresiona por la tenacidad de Satoshi pese a ser su enemigo por lo cual lo deja pasar.

En la planta alta de la torre donde tienen secuestrado al director de esta Satoshi se enfrentó a Apolo usando a sus Poliwrath, Togetic, Donphan, Espeon, Cyndaquil y Pikachu mientras que Apolo usa a sus Wobbuffet, Victreebel, Mismagius, Weezing, Crobat y Houndoom al cual Mega evoluciona en Mega Houndoom, Apolo es derrotado.

Los ejecutivos del Team Rocket escapan usando como cebo a sus soldados siendo indiferentes con ellos ya que el Team Rocket cuenta con miles de subordinados.

15 de octubre del 2011

Al día siguiente Satoshi es entrevistado en la torre radio por Mary Kurumi junto a sus amigos por su sorprendente hazaña.

Mientras tanto Sakaki en la sede del Team Rocket al enterarse de su fracaso decide castigarlos pero se detiene cuando una agente le dice la posible localización de Mewtwo.

Por recomendación de Whitney nuestros héroes eligieron Ciudad Enju como el próximo destino por la batalla de Gimnasio de Satoshi.

Pocos días más tarde nuestros héroes se encuentran a Kenta y Kiyomi y todos ellos compitieron en un concurso de captura de Pokemon tipo bicho.

Fue una dura competencia pero Kenta ganó el concurso por la captura de un Beedrill, el segundo lugar con una Pinsir y el tercero un Ariados.

Después del concurso Kiyomi y Kenta desafían a Satoshi a una batalla para ver cuánto han mejorado.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kiyomi a una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Heracross, Gligar, Butterfree, Croconaw y Larvitar mientras que Kiyomi usa a sus Bayleef, Flaffy, Magcargo, Natu, Tyrogue y Furret, Kiyomi pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kenta a una batalla cerca de un casino usando a sus Aipom, Espeon, Heracross, Gligar, Bayleef y Pikachu mientras que Kenta uso a sus Aipom, Gligar, Phanpy, Poliwhirl, Remoraid y Togetic, Kenta pierde.

Kiyomi y Kenta se separan de nuestros héroes para seguir su propio viaje.

19 de octubre del 2011

Poco después nuestros héroes en un bosque se encuentran con Shigeru, Yuchiro y Shizuka quienes estaban descansando en la zona.

Al parecer tanto Shigeru como Shizuka ya poseen 5 medallas.

Shizuka y Shigeru desafían a Satoshi a una batalla para ver cuánto han crecido desde que iniciaron su viaje hace más de un año.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shizuka usando a sus Pikachu, Quilava, Togetic, Gligar, Aipom y Heracross mientras que Shizuka usa a sus Venusaur, Granbull, Bellosom, Forretress, Nidoqueen y Marill, la batalla termina en empate.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shigeru usando a sus Pikachu, Aipom, Quilava, Croconaw, Bayleef y Espeon mientras que Shigeru uso a sus Scizor, Gyarados, Fearow, Houndoom, Golduck y Umbreon.

A pesar de que Shigeru fue derrotado Espeon se sintió mal al perder personalmente con Umbreon ya que una cierta "mala sangre" se desarrolló entre las dos Eeveelutions pero Satoshi promete que él y Espeon derrotarán a Umbreon y a Shigeru cuando se vuelvan a enfrentar.

22 de octubre del 2011

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes pasan por Pueblo Verde un pequeño Pueblo en la base del monte Quena donde Satoshi decide participar en el torneo local de Pokemon tipo planta en la que el ganador recibe un trofeo y una colección de piedras hojas y piedras solares así como un Bulbasaur y un Chikorita.

A pesar de que Satoshi ganó todo el torneo con Bayleef este le dio la mitad de las piedras hojas al subcampeón del torneo Efraín y a su Skiploom así como a los Bulbasaur y Chikorita y la otra mitad de las piedras al Profesor Oukido que quería hacer una investigación sobre ellas.

25 de octubre del 2011

Cuando van de excursión a través del monte Quena nuestros héroes se reencuentran con el Mewtwo el cual se ocultaba junto con sus clones allí pero resulta que él y los clones fueron atacados por las fuerzas especiales del Team Rocket dirigidas una chica llamada Domino conocida como el Ace del Team Rocket y Sakaki el jefe del Team Rocket quien quería recuperar a Mewtwo y usarlo para sus malvados planes.

Nuestros héroes, Mewtwo y los clones Pokemon de Mewtwo trabajaron juntos para defenderse de las fuerzas del mal.

Satoshi se enfrenta a una de las bestias del Team Rocket llamada Sird usando a sus Pikachu, Poliwrath, Espeon y Gengar mientras que Sird usa a sus Sableye, Dusclops, Toxicroak, Banette, Unown y Starmie, Sird es derrotada.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sakaki usando a sus Pikachu, Quilava, Poliwrath, Espeon, Magneton quien gracias al magnetismo de la zona evoluciona en Magnezone y Gengar mientras que Sakaki usa a sus Persian, Nidoqueen, Rhyperior, Nidoking, Dugtrio y Golem.

Sakaki sufrió una vergonzosa derrota frente a varios de sus más importantes agentes.

Mewtwo borro la memoria de los villanos y teletransporta a nuestros héroes, sus Pokemon y a los Pokemon clon a un área subterránea de manantiales naturales.

En agradecimiento por ayudarle Mewtwo respeta los recuerdos de Luna y Cullen dos jóvenes investigadores con buenas intenciones y lo que es mejor la confianza de Mewtwo sobre nuestros héroes creció y empezó a mostrar respeto por la humanidad al menos por los buenos seres humanos por lo cual decide unirse al equipo de Satoshi pero este decide dejarlo viajar solo por el mundo y llamarlo cuando sea necesario.

28 de octubre del 2011

Unos días más tarde luego de ser salvados por un anciano llamado Kenzo nuestros héroes ayudan a la nieta de este una chica llamada Chigusa a prepararse para convertirse en la líder de un dojo ya que esta era muy indisciplinada según la opinión de su abuelo Kenzo.

El Hitmonlee de Satoshi vence al Hitmontop de Chigusa luego de que estos se enfrentaran.

Chigusa vence a un retador llamado Shiro el cual deseaba apoderarse del dojo proclamándose digna líder del dojo al ganar su Hitmontop contra el Tyrogue de este.

31 de octubre del 2011

Varios días más tarde nuestros héroes conocen a una doctora Pokemon que utiliza ataques sonoros como medicina alternativa por la cual Takeshi mostró interés además de que trato de convertirse en el aprendiz de la doctora pero esta le rechazo.

El Zubat de Takeshi evoluciona en Golbat después de enfrentarse al trio del Team Rocket los cuales trataron de robarle una maquina a la doctora la cual servía para transformar las ondas sonora en terapias relajantes.

1 de noviembre del 2011

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes llegan a un bosque donde se encuentra una colonia de Sneasel y Weavile quienes están robando los objetos valiosos de los viajeros.

Los Sneasel y Weavile robaron las medallas de Satoshi ya que estas eran brillantes por lo cual este junto a sus Pokemon se enfrentan a estos para recuperarlas.

Después de una intensa batalla Satoshi logra recuperar sus medallas con la ayuda de su Aipom además de capturar una Weavile la cual al parecer era la líder de la manada.

5 de noviembre del 2011

Varios días después nuestros héroes se relajan en un centro Pokemon en una Ciudad llamada Bonitaville.

En ese momento Takeshi recibió un correo electrónico de Suzy quien va a entrar en un concurso de belleza que se celebrara ese día en la Ciudad por lo cual nuestros héroes fueron a buscar a Suzy.

Cuando caminaban través de la Ciudad para encontrar Suzy, nuestros héroes se dieron cuenta de una gran cantidad de entrenadores y Pokemon con buen estilo.

Algunos Pokemon tenía maquillaje de fantasía; algunos tenían joyas y cintas, algunos tenían la piel bien cepillada.

Takeshi le regresa a Suzy su Vulpix después de verla ya que esta competiría en el concurso con Vulpix.

De repente un joven llamado Zane se acerca a Suzy y comienza a platicar con esta lo cual le causo celos a Takeshi.

Al parecer Zane y Suzy tienen mucho en común pero también tienen una gran cantidad de desacuerdos ya que Zane se preocupa por la belleza de un Pokemon en el exterior y Suzy por la belleza de un Pokemon en el interior.

Nuestros héroes junto a Zane y Suzy llegaron al estadio del concurso de belleza.

En ese momento un grupo de personas en chaquetas blancas entraron en la sala y se presentaron como médicos Pokemon y les pidieron a todos los concursantes que les den sus Pokemon para que pudieran ser comprobados antes de salir al escenario.

La verdad es que los llamados médicos eran en realidad soldados del Neo Team Rocket quienes trataban de robar a los Pokemon de los participantes pero fueron detenidos por Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Mientras tanto el concurso de belleza acababa de empezar pero no hay concursantes en el escenario.

Con los soldados del Neo Team Rocket encarcelados el concurso de belleza se llevó a cabo siendo la ganadora Suzy.

Al final Suzy y Zane acordaron abrir un salón de belleza Pokemon para trabajar en la belleza de un Pokemon yanto interna como externa.

Una semana después nuestros héroes se relajan en un centro Pokemon en una Ciudad llamada Bonitaville.

8 de noviembre del 2011

Finalmente después de varios días nuestros héroes llegaron a la Ciudad Enju.

Satoshi fue al teatro de la Ciudad donde conoce a las hermanas Kimono mientas sus amigos descansaban en el centro Pokemon.

Las hermanas Kimono tienen cada una al menos una de las evoluciones de Eevee, Glaceon, Leafeon, Sylveon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon y Espeon.

De repente un grupo de agentes del Neo Team Rocket liderados por una administradora de estos llamada Chermaine atacaron a las hermanas Kimono por alguna extraña razón.

Después de derrotar a los soldados del Neo Team Rocket Satoshi desafía a Chermaine a una batalla ya que esta retenía a los Pokemon de las hermanas Kimono.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Chermaine usando a sus Pikachu, Croconaw, Quilava, Togetic, Bayleef y Aipom mientras que Chermaine uso a Slowbro, Persian, Yanma, Quagsire, Slowking y Sneasel, Chermaine es derrotada.

Chermaine logró escapar usando de cebo a sus subordinados quienes fueron arrestados por la oficial Jenny.

9 de noviembre del 2011

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes se encontraron con el líder de Gimnasio tipo fantasma el líder Morty Matsuba y a su buen amigo y entrenador elite Eusine Eugene en el centro Pokemon.

Morty y Eusine le muestran a nuestros héroes varios artefactos y edificios de importancia histórica de la Ciudad como la Torre Quemada, la Torre Hojalata y la medalla del legendario Pokemon Ho-oh al cual Satoshi y Pikachu reconocieron al instante como el majestuoso Pokemon que vieron en el primer día de su viaje lo cual sorprendió enormemente a Morty quien al ver el espíritu de Pikachu y Satoshi reconoce sus palabras como verdaderas.

Eusine no creyó las palabras de Satoshi por lo cual Satoshi lo desafió inmediatamente a una batalla Pokemon.

Morty le advirtió a Satoshi que Eusine es tan fuerte como un miembro de la elite four pero este no se preocupó por ello por lo cual en su batalla uso a sus Gengar, Weavile y Magnezone mientras que Eusine uso a sus Alakazam, Jumpluff y Electrode, Eusine pierde.

Satoshi quien se quedó un rato en la torre para entrenar un poco y captura a una Mismagius muy tenaz además de encontrarse con Kamon.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kamon usando a sus Togetic, Weavile, Heracross, Gligar, Aipom y Quilava mientras que Kamon uso a sus Croconaw, Golbat, Haunter, Magneton, Weavile y Tyranitar, la batalla termina en empate.

Después de la batalla Satoshi junto a Kamon y sus Pokemon ven al Pokemon legendario Suicune que los estaba observando desde la planta baja de la torre.

Esa tarde mientras Satoshi y Pikachu merodeaban por la Ciudad para planear su estrategia para su batalla en el Gimnasio conocen a Karin Kikuno una miembro de la elite four de Johto quien está investigando al Neo Team Rocket.

Satoshi reta a Karin a una batalla la cual acepta sorprendida por su tenacidad.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Karin a una batalla completa.

El Donphan de Satoshi tras una dura batalla empata con el Houndoom de Karin el cual era muy fiero.

Satoshi regresa a su Donphan y manda a su Heracross quien derrota al Vileplume de Karin pero cae ante su Honchkrow.

Satoshi regresa a su Heracross y manda a su Pidgeot la cual logra empatar con el Honchkrow de Karin.

Satoshi regresa a su Pidgeot y manda a su Espeon quien pierde con el Umbreon de Karin el cual era muy resistente.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a Pikachu quien se las vio negras pero logro derrotar al Umbreon de Karin.

Pikachu logro anotar una segunda victoria al derrotar al Gengar de Karin pero cae ante su Gyarados quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gyarados.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Lapras y el Mega Gyarados de Karin terminando esta batalla en empate.

Karin elogia el vínculo de Satoshi con sus Pokemon antes de despedirse de este para continuar con su investigación.

10 de noviembre del 2011

A la mañana siguiente Satoshi se enfrenta con Morty a una batalla 4 vs 4 en el Gimnasio Enju.

El Noctowl de Satoshi derrota al Dusclops de Morty el cual era muy fuerte sin embargo posteriormente es derrotado por el Shuppet de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Noctowl y manda a su Weavile quien derrota al Shuppet de Morty pero cae ante su Gengar.

Satoshi regresa a su Weavile y manda a su Mismagius quien logra derrotar al Gengar de Morty pero es derrotada por la Mismagius de este.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Gengar y la Mismagius de Morty a la cual Gengar derroto con gran dificultad perdiendo así la batalla Morty.

Morty le entrega a Satoshi la medalla niebla como prueba de su victoria.

Nuestros héroes deciden ir a Ciudad Asagi donde hay otro Gimnasio.

17 de noviembre del 2011

Una semana después nuestros héroes cruzaron una montaña cubierta de nieve durante una tormenta de nieve donde se reencontraron con Todd quien estaba buscando a un Articuno por lo cual decidieron ayudarle.

Durante la búsqueda de Articuno se encontraron con Mascara de Hielo el cual intentaba capturar a Articuno pero tras una dura batalla salvaron a Articuno quien agradecido se dejó fotografiar por Todd.

Además con la ayuda de Todd ayudaron a una pareja de ancianos a tomarse una fotografía con los Sunkern y los Sunflora de la zona por su aniversario de bodas número 50.

20 de noviembre del 2011

Algún tiempo después, nuestros héroes pasaban por un Pueblo llamado Rikishii que celebraba un torneo de sumo Pokemon, Satoshi decidió llamar al Profesor Oukido para que le envíe a Snorlax para que pueda competir.

Los Pokemon que estaban participando, además de Feraligator y Snorlax, eran Golem, Rhydon, Blastoise, Typhlosion, Lickitung, Heracross, Poliwrath, Machoke, Politoed, Machamp, Ursaring, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Marowak, Tyranitar, Quagsire, Sudowoodo, Magmortar, Electivire, Golduck, Granbull, Kangaskhan.

Satoshi y Snorlax ganaron el torneo de sumo derrotando en la última ronda a un entrenador llamado Shonosuke y su Feraligator, fueron premiados con un trofeo siendo este una Roca del Rey que la Poliwhirl de Kasumi usaría para evolucionar a Politoed.

Satoshi envió a Snorlax, Butterfree y Magnezone con el profesor Oukido y pidió a Primeape.

23 de noviembre del 2011

Varios días más tarde nuestros héroes se reencuentran a Kenta, Kiyomi, Kamon y Eusine quienes estaban teniendo una batalla doble donde Salen ganadores Kamon y Kenta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kamon usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Mismagius, Gligar, Primeape y Quilava mientras que Kamon uso a sus Feraligator, Weavile, Magnezone, Ursaring, Crobat y Kingdra, Kamon pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kiyomi usando a sus Pikachu, Croconaw, Aipom, Heracross, Espeon y Mismagius mientras que Kiyomi uso a sus Bayleef, Ampharos, Xatu, Arcanine, Hitmonchan y Mismagius, Kiyomi perdió de manera aplastante.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kenta a una batalla usando a sus Primeape, Espeon, Quilava, Croconaw, Bayleef y Pikachu mientras que Kenta uso a sus Smeargle, Sudowoodo, Quilava, Sunflora, Poliwhirl y Donphan, Kenta pierde.

De repente nuestros héroes junto a Kenta, Kiyomi, Kamon y Eusine se encontraron con un grupo grande de soldados del Team Rocket conducido por tres agentes de alto rango del Team Rocket.

El dúo Attila y Hun junto a sus Pokemon Steelix, Muk y Skarmory y una bestia del Team Rocket llamado Orm quien uso a sus Shuckle y Jumpluff pero nuestros héroes trabajan en equipo los derrotaron con el fin de rescatar a los Pokemon legendarios Suicune, Raikou y Entei.

Por alguna razón Kamon demostró tenerles un odio extremo al Team Rocket lo cual extraño a Satoshi, Kasumi, Takeshi, Eusine, Kenta y Kiyomi.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Kamon, Kiyomi, Kenta Y Eusine para seguir su viaje.

24 de noviembre del 2011

A continuación nuestros héroes tomaron un barco hacia Pueblo Arborville para explorar un misterioso bosque cercano donde se encontraron con un Celebi quien viajo en el tiempo junto a un chico llamado Yuki.

Resulta que Yuki es de aproximadamente la edad de Satoshi pero viajó a través del tiempo a partir de 50 años en el pasado cuando este protegía a Celebi de un cazador furtivo.

Pese al poco tiempo que conoce a nuestros héroes, Yuki hace un dibujo que retrata a Satoshi el cual se abraza con Pikachu y Celebi.

De repente nuestros héroes fueron atacados por uno de los agentes más viciosos y notorios del Team Rocket un hombre llamado Viccius el cual utiliza Dark balls para hacer que los Pokemon obren para el mal.

Las cosas se pusieron peligrosas cuando Celebi fue capturado por una Dark ball sin embargo nuestros héroes fueron ayudados por Suicune y sorprendentemente otro Celebi y combinando sus fortalezas juntos derrotaron y pusieron a Viccius bajo arresto además liberaron a la Celebi capturada con la Dark Ball.

En ese momento Larvitar evoluciono en Pupitar para felicidad de Satoshi y sus demás pokemon.

La segunda Celebi les revela a nuestros héroes que ella era la ocupante de la bola GS y puesto que percibió que Satoshi estaba en problemas vino al rescate.

A continuación nuestros héroes dijeron adiós entre lágrimas a Yuki y al primer Celebi quienes viajaron atrás en el tiempo 50 años, a continuación, la segunda Celebi se va pero prometió que ella y Satoshi seguirán siendo amigos incluso a través del tiempo.

Cuando nuestros héroes le cuentan al Profesor Oukido acerca de los últimos acontecimientos de haber conocido a los dos Celebi y a Suicune, el Profesor Oukido fue sorprendido pero le aseguró que a Satoshi que Yuki siempre sería su amigo sin importar el tiempo en el que este aunque Satoshi y Takeshi no captaron la indirecta Kasumi lo hizo.

Kasumi se preguntó cómo sabia el Profesor Oukido que el chico se llamaba Yuki ya que nadie se lo mencionó al profesor Oukido, desconocido para nuestros héroes el Profesor Oukido pasa las paginas a través de su cuaderno de bocetos a un dibujo de Satoshi, Pikachu y Celebi juntos escrito en el "50 años atrás"

27 de noviembre del 2011

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se reencuentran con el Teniente Surge al cual ayudan a salvar su barco de una manada de Corsola.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo Suicune, Entei y Raikou se enfrenta a Chuck, Morty, Falkner y al padre de Falkner el cual se llama Weyne ya que están buscando un digno maestro para prevenir un peligro futuro.

Antes de despedirse de nuestros héroes el teniente Surge que el director Goodshow está programando un torneo entre los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto dentro de algún tiempo siendo Takeshi y Kasumi invitados a este.

4 de diciembre del 2011

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron al Gimnasio Asagi donde se reunieron con la líder del Gimnasio tipo acero Jasmine Ibuki, su aprendiz y hermana menor Janina Ibuki, sin embargo Jasmine no podía luchar porque está atendiendo a su Ampharos que está enfermo.

El abuelo de Jasmine el cual se llama Myron les preguntó a nuestros héroes junto con Janina si podían ir a Ciudad Cianwood para recoger la medicina para Ampharos además menciona que hay un Gimnasio allí.

6 de diciembre del 2011

Dos días después nuestros héroes junto a Janina navegan a Ciudad Cianwood donde Janina recogió la medicina para luego regresar a la Ciudad Asagi.

Cuando nuestros héroes se disponen a buscar el gimnasio ven a un grupo de Shuckle entre ellos a uno brillante los cuales estaban lastimados en la playa por lo cual nuestros héroes los llevan al centro Pokemon.

Agradecidos con nuestros héroes estos deciden unirse al equipo de Takeshi ya que se encariñaron con el

En el centro Pokemon nuestros héroes conocen a Okusan Shijima la esposa del líder de gimnasio Chuck Shijima la cual los lleva al Gimnasio donde estaba entrenando su esposo.

Chuck acepta el reto de Satoshi y comenzó una batalla 5 vs 5.

El Heracross de Satoshi derrota al Hitmonchan de Chuck pero pierde con el Machamp de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Heracross y manda a su Aipom quien derrota al Machamp de Chuck pero cae ante su Hitmontop.

Satoshi regresa a su Aipom y manda a su Togetic quien empata con el Hitmontop de Chuck.

Satoshi regresa a su Togetic y manda a su Bayleef quien derrota al Hitmonlee de Chuck.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Bayleef y el Primeape de Chuck al cual Bayleef derroto fácilmente, Chuck es derrotado y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla tormenta.

Después de enterarse de Janina que la Ampharos de Jasmine se está recuperando pero que Jasmine todavía está en necesidad de cuidar de esta nuestros héroes recibieron de parte de Okusan boletos para un crucero a las islas Remolino.

Chuck menciona que un misterioso Pokemon vive allí lo que intriga a nuestros héroes.

8 de diciembre del 2011

Nuestros héroes fueron de turismo por las islas Remolino y en la isla Yellow rock salvaron a una niña de ahogarse en el océano y compraron figuras de coral para sus familiares.

Satoshi detecta una misteriosa sombra perteneciente a un Pokemon la cual le recuerda a Lugia además Kasumi captura un Mantine, una Mantyke, un Qwilfish, un Remoraid, un Octillery, un Lanturn y tanto como Kasumi y Takeshi capturaron un Corsola.

11 de diciembre del 2011

Días después nuestros héroes ayudaron a una chica llamada Luka encontrar el ala plateada que le pertenecía a su abuelo en un barco hundido cerca de isla Yellow Rock el cual era custodiado por un grupo de Remoraid y Mantine.

Luka agradecida lleva a nuestros héroes a la isla Red rock donde se celebrara el torneo de la copa Remolino en Ciudad Escarlata donde Satoshi junto a Kasumi participaron.

Las reglas del torneo especifica que sólo Pokemon de tipo agua se puede utilizar en las batallas Pokemon y desde que Takeshi no quiso participa reste simplemente observa sus batallas junto a Pikachu y Togepi.

12 de diciembre del 2011

Kasumi usa a sus Pokemon de agua que tenía con ella como Politoed, Starmie y Mantine así como algunos del Gimnasio Hanada.

En la primera ronda Satoshi se enfrentó a una chica llamada Keiko usando a sus Croconaw, Blastoise y Kingler mientras que Keiko uso a sus Qwilfish, Shellder y Bidoof siendo derrotada esta.

Mientras que Kasumi uso a sus Politoed, Corsola y Starmie contra los Magikarp, Seaking y Starmie de su rival.

En la segunda ronda Satoshi se enfrentó a una chica llamada Sandra usando a sus Croconaw, Gyarados y Kingler mientras que Sandra uso a sus Chinchou, Wailmer y Seaking siendo derrotada esta.

Kasumi se enfrentó a una chica llamada Casey usando a sus Politoed, Psyduck y Mantine mientras que Casey uso a sus Totodile, Wartortle y Vaporeon siendo la ganadora Kasumi.

En la siguiente ronda Satoshi se enfrenta a un chico llamado Ruby usando a sus Gyarados, Lapras y Blastoise mientras que Ruby uso a sus Clamperl, Carvanha y Dewgong siendo derrotado Ruby.

Kasumi se enfrentó a una chica llamada Monic usando a sus Azumarill, Mantine y Corsola mientras que Monic uso a sus Gyarados, Sharpedo y Poliwrath siendo derrotada Monic.

En los octavos de final Satoshi se enfrentó a Kasumi usando a sus Croconaw, Lapras y Kingler mientras que Kasumi uso a sus Psyduck, Mantine y Goldeen siendo Kasumi derrotada.

En la semifinal Satoshi se enfrenta con una entrenadora llamada Trinity usando a sus Blastoise, Kingler y Poliwrath mientras que Trinity usa a sus Corsola, Lanturn y Golduck, Trinity pierde.

En la final Satoshi se enfrenta a un chico llamado Bert usando a sus Croconaw, Lapras, Gyarados mientras que Bert uso a sus uso Omastar, Gyarados y Wailord, Bert pierde, Satoshi emergió como el ganador del torneo y fue galardonado con un trofeo y un colgante especial entregado por una sacerdotisa llamada Aqua.

16 de diciembre del 2011

Días después del torneo el Profesor Oukido le emitió a Satoshi el desafío de entrenar a sus Pokemon atrapados en Johto a ser tan fuerte como los Pokemon que atrapó en Kanto en el tiempo límite para el campeonato de la liga Johto con la excepción de su Charizard el cual no debe pedírselo a Liza.

Así que Satoshi mantuvo a Pikachu, Espeon, Lapras y los Pokemon que capturo en Johto mientras envió a sus Pokemon veteranos de vuelta a casa.

19 de diciembre del 2011

Pocos días más tarde nuestros héroes se encontraron con Luka y a Hiroshi junto a su Sparky.

Hiroshi les dijo a nuestros héroes que ha reunido las ocho medallas en Hoenn una región lejana y que quería entrenar en las islas Remolino para prepararse para el campeonato de la liga Hoenn además también desea explorar las islas Remolino después de escuchar los rumores de un misterioso Pokemon que vive aquí.

La pandilla se encontró con un chico llamado Oliver, su Lanturn que estaba jugando con un joven Lugia.

Comienzan los Problemas como una escuadra de soldados del Team Rocket dirigido por Cassidy, Butch, un agente llamado Tyson, un par de científicos del Team Rocket conocidos como el doctor Namba y el doctor Zager quienes capturan a un joven Lugia y a su madre junto a Hiroshi, Kasumi y Takeshi.

Durante la batalla se revela que James capturo un Chinchou y Jessie capturo un Sneasel además de que Cassidy capturo unos Shuckle y Houndoom y Butch un Hitmontop.

Satoshi y Pikachu de repente se encuentran con el Lugia que conocieron antes en la isla Shamouti que ayudó a rastrear al Team Rocket, su base bajo el agua, donde se llevaron a sus amigos como rehenes, donde la familia de Lugia estaba a punto de ser utilizados para la experimentación.

Así que juntos, Satoshi, sus Pokemon y Lugia rescataron a sus amigos, a la familia de Lugia y todos ellos vencieron a Cassidy, Butch, Tyson, el doctor Namba, el doctor Zager, el resto de los soldados del Team Rocket, destruyeron la base del Team Rocket bajo el agua.

Lugia y su familia se separaron de nuestros héroes mientras se ellos se despidieron de Luka, Oliver, Hiroshi y Sparky.

Hiroshi y Sparky también se despidieron de nuestros héroes y regresaron a Hoenn para continuar su viaje.

26 de diciembre del 2011

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron de nuevo a la Ciudad Asagi después de escuchar la buena noticia de que Ampharos es saludable lo que significaba que Jasmine está lista para aceptar el desafío de Satoshi por la medalla de Gimnasio.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Jasmine a una batalla 5 vs 5.

La Gligar de Satoshi derrota al Skarmory de Jasmine pero pierde con el Forretress de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Gligar y manda a su Weavile quien derrota al Forretress de Jasmine pero cae ante su Togetic.

Satoshi regresa a su Weavile y manda a su Croconaw quien empata con el Togetic de Jasmine.

Satoshi regresa a su Croconaw y manda a su Quilava quien derrota al Magnezone de Jasmine.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Quilava y el Steelix de Jasmine al cual Bayleef derroto fácilmente, Jasmine es derrotada y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla mineral.

Luego Satoshi escucha hablar de otro Gimnasio ubicado en Ciudad Chōji a la cual les tomara unas semanas a nuestros héroes llegar desde Ciudad Asagi así que nuestros héroes decidieron ir allí.

2 de enero del 2012

Una semana después nuestros héroes se encuentran con Will Itsuki un miembro de la elite four de Johto al cual ayudan a detener a un grupo de soldados del Neo Team Rocket los cuales estaban tratando de capturar a Suicune.

Al final del día Satoshi reta a Will a una batalla el cual acepta.

Will felicita a Satoshi por su victoria y desea suerte en su sueño.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Will a una batalla completa.

El Heracross de Satoshi tras una difícil pelea empata con el Exeggutor de Will.

Satoshi regresa a su Heracross y manda a su Poliwrath quien derrota al Xatu de Will pero cae ante su Espeon.

Satoshi regresa a su Poliwrath y manda a su Espeon el cual logra empatar con el Espeon de Will.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a su Pikachu quien derrota al Slowking de Will el cual era muy rápido.

Pikachu logro anotar una segunda victoria al derrotar al Slowbro de Will pero cae ante su Alakazam quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Alakazam.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Pidgeot y el Mega Alakazam de Will donde Pidgeot logro derrotar a Mega Venusaur a duras penas.

Will elogia a Satoshi por su talento natural con los Pokemon.

16 de enero del 2012

Dos semanas después nuestros héroes estaban en el centro Pokemon di Ciudad Enju planeando cómo llegar a la Ciudad Chōji.

De repente un sonido como de campana se escuchó a través de toda Ciudad Enju.

Los ruidos venían de campana de la torre estaño por lo que nuestros héroes se dirigieron allí donde se encontraron con Morty y Eusine.

Satoshi pensó que debían visitar a Morty primero a lo cual sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

La razón por la cual las campanas tocaban era porque las campanas de cristal especiales en el noveno piso de la torre estaño habían sido robados.

Morty llevo a nuestros héroes al gimnasio y les explicó lo que estaba pasando.

Eusine explicó que las campanas normales y las campanas de cristal eran de la torre estaño original y estas se quedaron sin daños cuando la torre se quemó y que estas nunca habían sonado hasta que fueron robadas.

En ese momento varios Pokemon salvajes comenzaron atacar a Ciudad Enju molestos porque alguien robo las campanas.

Mientras Takeshi, Kasumi y Eusine peleaban contra los Pokemon salvajes, Satoshi y Morty fuero hacia la torre quemada donde se encontraron con una de las bestias del Team Rocket llamado Carr.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Carr a una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Donphan y Gligar mientras que Carr usa a sus Forretress, Steelix y Skarmory, Carr pierde.

Después de derrotar a Carr, Satoshi junto a Morty se dirigen hacia el bosque para ayudar a sus amigos.

Al mismo tiempo Takeshi, Kasumi y Eusine encontraron las campanas en el bosque las cuales rescataron de varios soldados del Team Rocket sin embargo los Pokemon salvajes aparecieron para atacar a nuestros héroes y a los soldados Rocket.

Satoshi quien llegó al bosque trato de hablar con los Pokemon para calmarlos pero estos intentaron atacarlos cuando de repente tres grandes Pokemon se mostraron delante de todos los cuales eran Entei, Raikou y Suicune.

Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento una vez que vieron a las bestias legendarias.

Los soldados Rocket vieron esto como una oportunidad para tratar de atraparlos y mandaron a sus Pokemon para luchar pero Suicune con calma envió un rayo aurora para congelar a los villanos.

Satoshi dio un paso adelante hacia las tres bestias quienes lo contemplaron cuando de repente un grito se escuchó desde el cielo siendo este Ho-Oh quien voló hacia abajo sobre un acantilado y las tres bestias se unieron a su líder bajo el acantilado.

Todo el mundo estaba muy sorprendido de que estaban viendo a Ho-Oh.

Satoshi con valor corrió hacia donde Ho-Oh y las bestias estaban y se inclinó a Ho-Oh quien graznó y de repente una luz dorada rodeaba a Satoshi generando un enlace con este.

Ho-Oh comenzó a graznar un poco más diciéndole a Satoshi que Entei, Suicune y Raikou siempre lo ayudaran en casi de ser necesario ya que este se ha convertido en el nuevo elegido de Ho-Oh.

En ese instante, Ho-Oh detuvo el resplandor de Satoshi y luego junto a Entei, Raikou y Suicune abandonaron la zona.

Después del desastre había terminado, llevar a los soldados Rocket a la comisaria de la Ciudad y que las campanas de cristal hubiesen sido colocadas de nuevo en la torre estaño nuestros héroes se despiden de Eusine y Morty para seguir su viaje hacia Ciudad Chōji.

23 de enero del 2012

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes se encontraban en curso hacia Ciudad Chōji pero habían llegado a una zona de mucha niebla donde se reencontraron con Kenta y Kiyomi.

Kenta y Kiyomi desafiaron a Satoshi a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kiyomi usando a sus Heracross, Togetic quien evoluciona en Togekiss, Croconaw, Mismagius, Pupitar y Pikachu mientras que Kiyomi usa a sus Meganium, Jynx, Mismagius, Furret, Arcanine e Hypno, Kiyomi es derrotada.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kenta a usando a sus Aipom, Miltank, Bayleef, Weavile, Pupitar y Pikachu mientras que Kenta usa a sus Ambipom, Togetic, Gligar, Typhlosion, Remoraid y Mantine, Kenta pierde.

En ese momento una mujer hermosa llamada Lokoko con una Ninetales a su lado se acercó al grupo y los invito a su casa la cual era una mansión.

Lokoko llevó a nuestros héroes a una de las grandes salas de la mansión y tomo el té con ellos.

A la Ninetales de Lokoko parecía que le gustaba mucho Takeshi ya que se restregaba contra este.

Lokoko les cuenta que el dueño de esta mansión y de Ninetales se fue de viaje hace años y no ha vuelto a casa desde entonces además de que antes había otras personas al cuidado de la mansión pero todos se fueron quedándose así solas Lokoko y Ninetales.

De pronto Kenta notó algo; estaba mirando a un espejo que reflejaba a Ninetales pero Lokoko no poseía reflejo lo cual asusto mucho a Kenta.

Satoshi al darse cuenta hablo con Kenta a solas junto a Kiyomi y Kasumi y llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban en una ilusión.

Satoshi, Kenta, Kiyomi y Kasumi comenzaron a buscar algunas habitaciones por cualquier pista buscando lejos de donde estaban Lokoko, Takeshi y Ninetales; de esa manera estos no se darían cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Al entrar a una habitación vieron una pintura del dueño de la mansión el cual se parecía a Takeshi y un diario que delataba que hace 200 años este murió durante su viaje por una enfermedad.

Cuando Satoshi y sus amigos fueron a buscar a Takeshi este parecía que estaba en un trance pero Satoshi uso a Croconaw para despertarlo.

De repente nuestros héroes miraron a Lokoko y vieron que ella estaba desapareciendo.

Ninetales molesta comenzó atacar a nuestros héroes y estos a llevaron a la habitación del retrato del hombre y le explicaron lo que paso.

Ninetales comenzó a llorar al escuchar lo que paso pero Takeshi se acercó a Ninetales y le acarició la cabeza.

Takeshi le ofreció a Ninetales ser su nuevo entrenador lo cual esta acepto.

Lokoko les dio las gracias a nuestros héroes por hablar con Ninetales y comenzó a desaparecer tan pronto como Takeshi capturo a Ninetales.

Ahora que la niebla se había ido nuestros héroes se despiden de Kiyomi y Kenta para seguir su camino hacia Ciudad de Chōji.

26 de enero del 2012

Unos días después mientras se acercaban a Ciudad Chōji cuando de repente Pikachu y Togepi se desmayaron.

En ese momento Takeshi vio a varios Pokemon salvaje que parecían estar enfermos.

De repente un rugido se escuchó no lejos de donde estaban nuestros héroes siendo este un Gyarados rojo que salió de un lago conocido como el Lago furia.

Cuando estaban a punto de acercarse a Gyarados un grupo de soldados Rocket dirigidos por Petrel y Mascara de hielo los cuales los atacaron hasta que Lance Wataru el campeón maestro de Kanto los salvo.

Lance les cuenta a nuestros héroes que el Team Rocket estaba llevando a cabo experimentos forzando la evolución de los Pokemon utilizando diversas tecnologías y que por ello los GMen le dieron la orden de detener el experimento del Team Rocket

En ese momento, Pikachu y Togepi dejaron de sentirse enfermos lo que hizo que nuestros héroes se sintieran aliviados.

Lance le pidió a nuestros héroes que no intervinieran ya que no deseaba que les pasara algo por lo cual ellos decidieron seguir su camino a Ciudad Chōji.

Fue allí donde nuestros héroes se encuentran con el campeón maestro de Kanto Lance Wataru ya que a Lance se le dio de parte de los GMen la orden de investigar la participación del Team Rocket.

En una base del Team Rocket un científico conocido como el doctor Sebastián supervisa el experimento planeando como capturar al Gyarados con Mascara de hielo y Petrel decidiendo usar de cebo al trio del Team Rocket.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes se dirigían a Ciudad Chōji de nuevo pero Satoshi no estaba pensando en su próximo combate de gimnasio ya que estaba pensando en el Gyarados rojo y el Team Rocket por lo cual decidieron volver al Lago furia para ayudar a Lance y al Gyarados.

De vuelta a la base el Team Rocket se disponía a capturar al Gyarados rojo.

Lance estaba en la base también ya que noqueó a un agente del Team Rocket y robó su uniforme para mezclarse con los otros soldados Rocket para averiguar lo que estaba pasando sin ser descubierto.

En conjunto se colaron en las instalaciones del Team Rocket cerca del lago furia donde liberaron a los Pokemon, derrotaron y arrestaron a los soldados del Team Rocket junto al doctor Sebastián y sabotearon los experimentos del Team Rocket con éxito.

Jessie y James usaron a sus Pokemon para atraer al Gyarados a la superficie del lago y una vez que el Gyarados rojo estaba en la superficie, los soldados Rocket dispararon una gigantesca red la cual atrapó a Gyarados y luego lanzaron descargas eléctricas en Gyarados.

En ese momento nuestros héroes llegaron al Lago y vieron al Gyarados rojo en la red por lo cual Satoshi mando a sus Pokemon para ayudar al Gyarados rojo pero Petrel y Mascara de hielo vieron a nuestros héroes y ordenaron su captura.

En una celda Petrel, Mascara de hielo y el doctor Sebastián les contaron a nuestros héroes de su experimento y se prepararon para el transporte del Gyarados rojo a Ciudad Chōji donde tenían una base más grande.

Lance estaba en un vehículo escuchando a los planes estos y se puso en contacto con la oficial Jenny de Ciudad Chōji para posteriormente salvar a nuestros héroes.

Una vez liberados en conjunto liberaron a los demás Pokemon de la base, derrotaron y arrestaron a varios soldados del Team Rocket junto al doctor Sebastián y sabotearon los experimentos del Team Rocket con éxito.

Después de los soldados Rocket y el doctor Sebastián fueron detenidos la oficial Jenny agradeció a nuestros héroes y Lance por su ayuda.

Al salir de la base Rocket nuestros héroes siguieron al vehículo que trasportaba a Gyarados alcanzándolo y comenzaron a enfrentarse a los soldados Rocket restantes incluido Petrel.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Petrel usando a sus Croconaw, Quilava, Bayleef, Noctowl, Pikachu y Houndour quien evoluciona en Houndoom mientras que Petrel uso a sus Weezing, Porygon2, Beedrill, Ariados, Raticate y Ditto, Petrel es derrotado.

Cuando Lance estaba a punto de arresta a Petrel aparece Mascara de hielo y ataca a nuestros héroes con sus Piloswine, Dunsparce, Lanturn, Delibird, Gengar y Lapras para salvarlo.

Sin embargo cuando nuestros héroes iban a contraatacar el Gyarados rojo se volvió loco y comenzó a nadar hacia Ciudad Chōji hasta que fue bloqueado por un anciano el cual le ordena a su Dewgong utilizar rayo de hielo pero fue Lance quien derrota y captura al Gyarados rojo con su Dragonite.

27 de enero del 2012

Después de despedirse de Lance nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Chōji y se encontraron con el líder del Gimnasio que para sorpresa de nuestros héroes era el viejo de antes quien usó a su Dewgong paralizar al Gyarados Rojo para proteger la Ciudad Chōji.

Nuestros héroes se enteran de que su nombre es Pryce Yanagi quien se especializa en Pokemon tipo hielo.

Pryce se niega con frialdad a aceptar el desafío de Satoshi después de que este no estuvo de acuerdo con su opinión de que los Pokemon se deben utilizar solo para luchar no y no se les debe considerar como amigos.

A continuación Sheila la esposa de Pryce resume a todos acerca de su juventud cuando Pryce era un entrenador de nivel elite ganó muchas batallas con su fiel Mamoswine pero en una batalla en la que perdió con un entrenador con un Magmortar fue lesionado y entonces por alguna razón Mamoswine lo "abandono" y nunca más fue visto.

Debido a estos acontecimientos Pryce ha tratado a su Pokemon brutalmente a solo verlos como herramientas en lugar de compañeros que le valió el apodo de "Ice Pryce".

28 de enero del 2012

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes le ofrecen a Pryce ayudarle a encontrar a su Mamoswine para sorpresa de este sin embargo en su viaje para encontrar a Mamoswine fueron emboscados por el trio del Team Rocket que quería capturar a Pikachu a los cuales Satoshi y sus Pokemon mandan a volar.

Todos ellos se deslizaron por un profundo abismo, después de sobrevivir a la caída gracias a la rapidez de pensamiento de encontraron al Mamoswine de Pryce todo congelado en un bloque de hielo con hierbas.

A continuación Pryce se da cuenta de que en ese entonces Mamoswine salió para ayudarlo a recuperarse, pero no pudo regresar a casa, así que nuestros héroes le ayudaron a descongelar a Mamoswine de modo que Pryce podría reunirse con su compañero perdido de hace mucho tiempo.

Agradecido por su ayuda Pryce acepta la batalla de Gimnasio y escolta a nuestros héroes de regreso al Gimnasio para su combate de Gimnasio.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Pryce a una batalla 5 vs 5.

El Houndoom de Satoshi derrota al Delibird de Pryce el cual era muy fuerte sin embargo posteriormente es derrotado por la Jynx de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Houndoom y manda a su Gligar quien es derrotada por la Jynx de Pryce.

Satoshi regresa a Gligar y manda a su Espeon quien derrota a la Jynx de Pryce pero empata con el Weavile de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a Pikachu quien logra derrotar al Dewgong de Pryce pero es derrotado por el Mamoswine de este.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Pupitar y el Mamoswine de Pryce siendo el ganador Pupitar quien logro evoluciona en Tyranitar perdiendo así la batalla Pryce.

Pryce le entrega a Satoshi la medalla glaciar como prueba de su victoria.

Pryce les dijo a nuestros héroes que el próximo Gimnasio más cercano situado en Ciudad Fusube por lo que nuestros héroes configuraron su curso a dicha Ciudad.

4 de febrero del 2012

Una semana después nuestros héroes conocen a chico llamado Emerald proveniente de Hoenn quien es amigo y aprendiz de Kristal y está ayudándola con una investigación.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Emerald usando a sus Gliscor, Ambipom, Espeon, Pikachu, Weavile y Croconaw mientras que Emerald usa a sus Dusknoir, Mister Mime, Snorlax, Latias quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Latias, Sudowoodo y Sceptile, Emerald pierde.

11 de febrero del 2012

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a la Ciudad Fusube donde conocen a la líder del Gimnasio tipo Dragón una chica llamada Clair Wataru que realizaba un ritual junto su compañera Dratini mientras su Gyarados actuaba como guardaespaldas de estas.

Nuestros héroes se enteraron de que Lance y Clair suelen entrenar juntos ya que son primos y que Clair sabía que Lance es un miembro de los Pokemon GMen y que capturo al Gyarados rojo además de que nuestros héroes le ayudaron a detener al Team Rocket en el lago furia.

El ritual tuvo éxito a pesar de varios contratiempos ya un grupo de soldados del Neo Team trataron de robar a la Dratini de Clair quien evoluciono en Dragonair.

12 de febrero del 2012

Al día siguiente mientras Clair y Satoshi estaban comenzando su combate de Gimnasio la cual será una batalla completa suena una alarma debido al trio del Team Rocket que roba un colmillo dragón el cual se utiliza en los rituales de la ciudad.

Nuestros héroes y Clair persiguen el trio del Team Rocket el cual se escapa a través de la guarida dragón y llega a la tierra Santa del dragón donde convencen al Dragonite local que está protegiendo al colmillo dragón para que los entregara.

Al igual que nuestros héroes se preguntan por qué el Dragonite eligió ayudar al trio del Team Rocket el Charizard de Satoshi que se ha hecho aún más potente en los últimos meses llega y saluda a Satoshi y Pikachu con su clásico lanzallamas antes de que llegue Liza quien monta en la parte superior de Charla.

Nuestros héroes se enteraron de que Liza y Clair son amigas desde la infancia y que Liza de vez en cuando lleva a los Charizard del valle Charicific a la tierra Santa del dragon para entrenar; Clair se ha reunido con el Charizard de Satoshi antes pero no estaba al tanto de que Satoshi era su entrenador.

Pronto su momento quedó interrumpido cuando escuchan un rugido fuerte en toda la tierra Santa por lo cual se precipitan al lugar para descubrir que el trio del Team Rocket ha hecho enojar al Dragonite residente de la tierra Santa al intentar robar la llama Oración de la capilla dragón los cuales sin querer derraman la llama sobre las flores y la vegetación.

El Dragonite enfadado comenzó a ataques en todas las direcciones a lo que Satoshi y Clair envían a sus Charizard y Dragonair para calmarlo.

Mientras tanto Kasumi y Takeshi envían a sus Pokemon para sofocar el fuego mientras Liza y Charla rescatan a los Pokemon.

Satoshi, Charizard, Clair y Dragonair lograron calmar al Dragonite, enviar al trio del Team Rocket a volar y recuperar el Colmillo Dragón.

13 de febrero del 2012

Al día siguiente Satoshi y Clair reinician su combate de Gimnasio.

La Lapras de Satoshi derrota al Gyarados de Clair el cual era bastante resistente.

Lapras anoto una segunda victoria después al lograr derrotar al Aerodactyl de Clair pero es derrotada por la Kingdra de esta.

Satoshi regresa a su Lapras y manda a su Pikachu el cual derrota a la Kingdra de Clair y empata con el Dragonair de esta.

Satoshi regresa a Pikachu y manda a su Charizard el cual derrota a la Charizard de Clair tras una épica batalla.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre Charizard y la Dragonite de Clair siendo derrotada Dragonite perdiendo así Clair.

Clair le entrega a Satoshi la medalla dragón como prueba de su victoria.

Satoshi tiene ocho medallas necesarias para calificar para el campeonato de la liga Johto.

La enfermera Joy le dice a Satoshi que el campeonato de la liga Johto tendría lugar en unos meses en Ciudad Plateada la cual se encuentra en la base del Monte Shirogane.

Charizard se dirige de nuevo al valle Charicific con Liza mientras que nuestros héroes fueron a Pueblo Wakaba a petición del Profesor Elm, mientras viajaban el Pineco de Takeshi se convirtió en un Forretress.

En el centro pokemon nuestros héroes se encontraron con un folleto sobre Altomare una Ciudad de agua en la costa suroeste de Johto llena de canales con góndolas, pizzerías, mucha historia así que estos se desviaron hacia Altomare en un ferry.

27 de febrero del 2012

Satoshi junto a Kasumi se registraron para la carrera anual conocida como Aquatour de Altomare en el que la gente monta en plataformas flotantes tiradas por sus Pokemon.

Satoshi junto con Pikachu montado en su hombro ganan la carrera con Croconaw mientras Kasumi llegó en segundo lugar con su Corsola y el tercer lugar fue un chico y su Wailmer.

En el momento en que el anfitrión estaba entregando la medalla a Satoshi la cual representa a Latias y Latios los dos guardianes de Altomare una fuerza invisible tira de Croconaw junto con Satoshi y Pikachu y los aleja de la línea de meta.

Después de ver qué extraño giro de los acontecimientos Kasumi, Takeshi, el público y el anfitrión tenía grandes gotas de sudor.

Takeshi convence al anfitrión de que ella iba a entregar la medalla a Satoshi ya que le menciona que él es su compañero de viaje.

Mientras tanto Satoshi, Pikachu y Croconaw siguen siendo jalados a través de los canales finalmente se estrellaron en un muelle pero afortunadamente nadie resultó herido solo que se preguntaban qué o quién los jalo en primer lugar.

Uno de los competidores les dio Kasumi y Takeshi un recorrido por la Ciudad en su góndola.

Mientras tanto después de regresar a Croconaw a su pokeball, Satoshi y Pikachu trataron de encontrar su camino de regreso a sus amigos, pero luego una chica que al parecer no podía hablar atrae su atención, la chica hace señas a ellos para que la sigan.

Satoshi y Pikachu estaban perdiendo la pista de la niña, pero luego encuentran a la chica siendo arrinconado por dos mujeres picarescas.

Satoshi se da cuenta de que las mujeres llamadas Annie, Oakley están afiliadas con el Team Rocket sólo con ver el pequeño el logotipo del sindicato del crimen en sus cinturones.

Satoshi y Pikachu repelen a las villanas y sus Pokemon y rescatan a la chica, cuando Satoshi estaba a punto de preguntarle a la chica algo, ella se escapa de él y Pikachu sin hablar a lo cual este se pregunta ¿por qué unas agentes del Team Rocket van tras una niña inocente?, momentos después, se unieron a Kasumi y Takeshi en un museo local para hablar con el comisario Lorenzo sobre la historia de la Ciudad, los dos guardianes, el mecanismo defensa de Altomare (DMA).

Lorenzo presenta su nieta Kanon que estaba en el segundo piso de la pintura, Satoshi y Pikachu reconocieron inmediatamente a Kanon, él, Pikachu trataron de ponerse al día con ella más tarde pero ella verbalmente les dio la espalda por lo que se dan cuenta de que esta chica se ve idéntica a la otra chica, pero pueden hablar.

Satoshi y Pikachu ven a la Kanon que no hablaba una palabra la cual solo hace ademanes para que la siguieran mucho a su confusión, después de un rato la misteriosa Kanon les llevó a un jardín secreto.

Mientras Satoshi y Pikachu exploraban el jardín fueron atacados por un Pokemon que resultó ser uno de los guardianes de Altomare, el legendario Latios, en ese momento, Lorenzo y Kanon llegaron, Kanon les dice en voz alta a nuestros héroes que son intrusos pero la Kanon que no pueden hablar los defiende y convence a Latios para que a dejar de atacar.

Satoshi y Pikachu se sorprendieron: dos ¿¡Kanon!? A continuación la Kanon muda se revela como el Pokemon legendario Latias el otro Guardián de Altomare y juega con ellos.

Kanon se da cuenta de que Latias se encariño con Satoshi así que se hizo amiga de él, Lorenzo le muestra a Satoshi y Pikachu una joya misteriosa llamada Soul Dew que fue creado por el primer guardián de la Ciudad un Latios para proteger la Ciudad.

Satoshi y Pikachu acordó mantener esto en secreto pero desconocido para todos Annie y Oakley los espían a través de su pequeño robot espía.

Después de jugar con Latias y Latios, Satoshi y Pikachu regresaron al hotel donde Kasumi y Takeshi estaban.

28 de febrero del 2012

Durante la medianoche Annie, Oakley allanaron el jardín, secreto, capturaron a Latios, el Soul Dew, mantienen Lorenzo, Kanon de rehenes en el museo, mientras que activan la DMA.

Latias quien huyo busco la ayuda de Satoshi y Pikachu ya que confía en ellos y esta revela su verdadera forma a Kasumi y Takeshi y utiliza visión compartida para mostrarles la difícil situación de Latios, Lorenzo y Kanon.

Mientras tanto Annie y Oakley utilizan el DMA para resucitar a un Kabutops y un Aerodactyl.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Kasumi, Takeshi, sus Pokemon y Latias se dirigieron al museo a pesar de chocar con callejones sin salida y ser atacados por Kabutops y Aerodactyl varias veces.

Nuestros heroes liberaron a Lorenzo, Kanon y Latios que desactiva temporalmente la DMA pero cuando Annie toca el Soul Dew este se vuelve negro carmesí haciendo que el DMA se vuelva loco lo cual género que el agua en Altomare fluya para convertirse en un tsunami se dirigió de nuevo a destruir la Ciudad.

Latios y Latias utilizan sus poderes para detener el tsunami causando que el agua vuelva a la Ciudad pero Latios se sacrifica con el fin de convertirse en el próximo Soul Dew para mantener la Ciudad segura.

Kabutops y Aerodactyl son devueltos al museo y se convirtieron en fósiles mientras que Annie y Oakley quedaron atrapados en el DMA después de escuchar lo que le pasó a Latios, nuestros héroes, Kanon, Lorenzo y Latias estaban tristes por su fallecimiento.

Más tarde nuestros héroes estaban a punto de salir de Altomare a navegar de nuevo al Johto continental cuando parece que Kanon les indicó que se detuviera, sin decir nada, le entrega a Satoshi un dibujo de él y Pikachu, luego besa su mejilla para el deleite de Pikachu y el choque de Kasumi y Takeshi.

Esto hizo que todo el mundo se preguntara, ¿era Kanon o Latias? Como nuestros héroes salieron Altomare de reanudar su viaje Johto, nuestros héroes ven a los espíritus de los dos Latios volando por encima de ellos despidiéndose de ellos.

Mientras tanto Annie y Oakley fueron detenidas por los estragos que han causado además de su afiliación con el Team Rocket.

3 de marzo del 2012

Nuestros héroes se reencuentran con Shigeru quien ya posee las medallas necesarias para entrar en la liga Johto.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shigeru usando a sus Poliwrath, Tyranitar, Bayleef, Gligar, Pikachu y Espeon mientras que Shigeru uso a sus Dodrio, Porygon-z, Kingdra, Pinsir, Tyranitar, Umbreon y Rhyperior terminando la batalla en empate.

Satoshi recibió de regalo un colmillo navaja de parte de Shigeru quien le recomendó que evolucionara a Gligar al ver que esta tenía problemas de vuelo.

Gligar evoluciono en Gliscor esa misma noche cuando el trio del Team Rocket trato de robar a todos los Pokemon de nuestros héroes.

10 de marzo del 2012

Poco después mientras que Satoshi junto a Kasumi y Takeshi entrenaban cerca de las ruinas alfa un grupo de Unown comenzó a crear estragos por culpa del trio del Team Rocket pero Aipom quien evoluciona en Ambipom al aprender doble golpe logra derrotarlos con suma facilidad.

De repente nuestros héroes se toparon con Ethan Nojima el campeón maestro de Johto quien estaba en las ruinas realizando una investigación para el profesor Elm.

Satoshi desafía audazmente a Ethan a una batalla el cual acepta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Ethan a una batalla completa.

Satoshi manda a su Gliscor el cual tras una dura batalla logra derrotar al Vileplume de Ethan pero cae ante el Gliscor de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Gliscor y manda a su Poliwrath el cual logra empatar con el Gliscor de Ethan.

Satoshi regresa a su Poliwrath y manda a su Ambipom la cual logro derrotar al Ampharos de Ethan pero no fue rival para el Gyarados de Ethan.

Satoshi regresa a su Ambipom y manda a Espeon el cual logra derrotar al Gyarados de Ethan pero cae ante el Heracross quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Heracross de este a pesar de darle una feroz batalla.

Satoshi regresa a Pikachu y manda a su Heracross el cual rápidamente cae ante Mega Heracross de Ethan el cual fue vencido por Pikachu tras una dura batalla.

La ronda final de la batalla fue entre Pikachu contra el Typhlosion de Ethan siendo el ganador de la batalla Typhlosion ganando así Ethan.

A pesar de que Satoshi es derrotado Ethan lo elogia por entrenar y cuidar muy bien a sus Pokemon y le desea suerte en su sueño.

22 de marzo del 2011

Varios días más tarde cuando nuestros héroes llegaron al laboratorio del Profesor Elm en Pueblo Wakaba donde este revela que los Pokemon Rangers del centro Pokemon de la Preservación en monte Shirogane estaban buscando un huevo que pasó a ser el huevo que le dio a Satoshi cuando ganó la carrera extrema Pokemon el cual eclosiono en Larvitar quien ahora es una Tyranitar.

Así que nuestros héroes se dispusieron a entregar a la Tyranitar en el centro Pokemon el cual estaba en el camino a Pueblo Plateado donde los campeonatos de la liga Johto tenían lugar.

Durante la caminata, Tyranitar transmitió sus sueños varias veces a Satoshi y sus Pokemon para que entiendan lo que soportó mientras era un huevo Pokemon.

Eventualmente Tyranitar confiaba en Kasumi y Takeshi lo suficiente como para compartir los mismos sueños.

Nuestros héroes se reencuentran con Kenta y Kiyomi quienes retan a Satoshi a una batalla para ver si están listos para el campeonato de la liga pokemon.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kiyomi usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Quilava, Bayleef y Croconaw mientras que Kiyomi usa a Meganium, Jynx, Mismagius, Furret, Arcanine y Bellossom Kiyomi pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kenta usando a sus Heracross, Togetic, Bayleef, Weavile, Tyranitar y Pikachu mientras que Kenta usa a sus Ambipom, Togekiss, Gliscor, Typhlosion, Politoed y Sunflora, Kenta pierde.

6 de abril del 2012

Algunas semanas más tarde nuestros héroes llegan al centro Pokemon de la reserva Pokemon con Tyranitar a la cabeza.

Más tarde ese día cuando cruzaron un puente se encontraron con una Tyranitar a la que reconocen como la madre de Tyranitar por los sueños.

Inicialmente la Tyranitar pensó que nuestros héroes eran intrusos, cazadores furtivos, los ataca, pero Tyranitar la calmó lo que hizo al instante reconocer que esa Tyranitar era su huevo perdido y que nuestros héroes son dignos de confianza.

De repente Tyranitar es capturada en una red gigante por los Cazadores furtivos de Pokemon los Hermanos Braggo, Kid, Blurt a quienes nuestros héroes vieron en los sueños de Tyranitar pero con la ayuda de los Pokemon Rangers dirigidos por el Ranger Mason, nuestros héroes, los Pokemon incluyendo a Tyranitar lograron localizar a los cazadores furtivos y arrestarlos.

Tanto Croconaw como Bayleef y Quilava evolucionan en Feraligator, Meganium y Typhlosion para salvar a la madre de su amiga Tyranitar y a sus amigos quienes fueron capturados por los cazadores.

Luego llegó el momento de que nuestros héroes se separaran de Tyranitar ya que Satoshi mantendría su promesa y dejaría a Tyranitar ir a casa con su madre.

Pero Tyranitar simplemente no podía soportar la idea dejar a su entrenador para reunirse con su madre o incluso estar lejos de su madre para ir de viaje con Satoshi y sus demás amigos.

Al oír esto el Ranger Mason finalmente decide que la madre Tyranitar podría ir con Satoshi si él está dispuesto a cuidar de ella y Tyranitar para sorpresa de todos.

A continuación la Tyranitar expresó su agradecimiento a Satoshi por cuidar y criar a Tyranitar para que sea fuerte luego sorprende a Satoshi, Takeshi y Kasumi preguntándoles si tenían una propia madre.

A continuación Mason estableció que: Satoshi y Tyranitar pueden estar juntos y que la madre Tyranitar podía permanecer bajo el cuidado de Hanako si ella está de acuerdo con eso.

Satoshi llama a Hanako a través del videoteléfono para transmitir la noticia, al principio, ella se sorprendió después de escuchar todo esto, pero fiel a su naturaleza, se dio la bienvenida a la madre Tyranitar con todo su corazón para su gran felicidad que ella todavía puede ver a su hijo de vez en cuando, por lo tanto, la madre Tyranitar incluso considero a Satoshi como su propio hijo ara sorpresa de todos ya que nunca han visto una dinámica tan grande entre un Pokemon salvaje, un entrenador Pokemon.

Así Hanako solicitó al Profesor Oukido que enviara una de sus pokeballs al centro Pokemon de la preserva para poner a la madre Tyranitar dentro de ella, pronto Hanako recibe la Pokeball y de ella deja escapar a la madre Tyranitar formando un vínculo entre ellos mucho a la felicidad de Satoshi, Tyranitar, Hanako da a la madre Tyranitar un apodo el cual es Momma Ty.

Satoshi le dijo a Hanako que está en su camino a ganar el campeonato de la liga Johto a lo que Hanako le desea lo mejor mientras que Momma Ty le desea un viaje seguro a nuestros héroes con la sensación de saber que su familia va a permanecer unida.

7 de abril del 2012

Takeshi y Kasumi se separaron de Satoshi para asistir al torneo entre los líderes de Gimnasio que se llevaría a cabo en un tren el cual iniciaría en Pueblo Wakaba y que culminaría su recorrido en el estadio de la liga Johto.

Satoshi decidio entrenar en el monte Shirogane donde accidentalmente ve desnuda a Sabrina quien se estaba bañando en las aguas termales del monte Shirogane las cuales tienen propiedades curativas, resulta que Sabrina estaba buscándolo para advertirle sobre algo malo que esta por ocurrir.

12 de abril del 2012

Unos días más tarde Satoshi llega a Ciudad Hiwada donde junto a Kenta, Kiyomi y Kamon se enfrentan a un grupo de soldados del Neo Team Rocket y a Mascara de Hielo quienes estaban intentando obligar a Kurt a recrear una Bola Gs ya que esta es la única que puede capturar a Celebi.

A pesar de derrotar a los soldados del Neo Team Rocket el libro de recetas de pokeballs de Kurt fue robado por Mascara de Hielo quien al momento de escapar revelo tener los ingredientes secretos para hacer una Bola Gs los cuales son unas alas de Ho-oh y Lugia.

19 de abril del 2012

Una semana más tarde mientras Kasumi y Takeshi estaban en el torneo de líderes de Gimnasio Satoshi junto a Yuchiro a quien este se encuentra en Ciudad Kogane ayudan un tiempo en la guardería Pokemon de los abuelos de Kiyomi.

Mientras tanto cerca de Ciudad Kogane participando del lado de Kanto los líderes eran Sabrina, Erika, Surge, Blaine, Takeshi, Kasumi, Janine y Shigeru quien fungirá como líder sustituto de Kanto mientras que de Johto los líderes son Clair, Pryce, Whitney, Morty, Falkner, Chuck, Jasmine y Bugsy.

En el torneo los líderes de Gimnasio debían enfrentarse y el lado que tuviese más victorias seria el ganador.

En la primera batalla el teniente Surge empata con Morty.

En la segunda batalla Shigeru derrota a Chuck obteniendo la primera victoria para Kanto.

En la tercera batalla Sabrina derrota a Bugsy obteniendo la segunda victoria para Kanto.

En la cuarta Erika pierde contra Pryce obteniendo este la primera victoria de Johto.

En la quinta batalla Kasumi derrota a Whitney obteniendo la tercera victoria de Kanto.

En la sexta batalla Janine pierde con Falkner obteniendo este la segunda victoria de Johto.

En la séptima batalla Takeshi es derrotado por Jasmine quien obtiene la tercera victoria de Johto.

En la última batalla Blaine estaba a punto de derrotar a Clair cuando de repente aparecieron un grupo de soldados del Neo Team Rocket los cuales empezaron a atacar a los líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto y Johto.

Al parecer el torneo resulto ser una trampa creada por Mascara de hielo cuya identidad es Frodo el hermano menor de Pryce quien comenzó a odiar al mundo cuando perdió a sus dos amados Lapras.

Mientras los demás líderes luchaban con los miembros del Neo Team Rocket, Takeshi, Shigeru y Erika trataron de detener el tren pero era imposible detenerlo ya que este había sido hackeado además de no haber un piloto en este.

Cuando estaban a punto de chocar con una pared fueron salvados por Satoshi, Yuchiro, Kamon, Kiyomi, Kenta y Shizuka quienes usaron a sus Pokemon para detener el tren.

Mientras los líderes se quedaban a luchar contra los miembros del Neo Team Rocket Satoshi junto a Shigeru, Yuchiro, Shizuka, Kamon, Kiyomi, Kenta se dirigen al bosque Ilex ya que una extraña cuchara que Sabrina le dio a Satoshi los guiaba hacia esa dirección.

Nuestros héroes se enfrentaron a un gran ejercito de miembros del Neo Team Rocket quienes resultaron ser un grupo de desertores del Team Rocket quienes prefirieron seguir a Mascara de hielo en lugar de Sakaki para tomar el control de Johto y de ser posible el mundo

Después aparece Mascara de Hielo quien había creado una Bola Gs para capturar a Celebi además de haber usado un extraño aparato para tomar el control de Lugia Y Ho-oh el cual atado al cuello de estos.

Nuestros héroes comienzan a enfrentarse a Lugia y Ho-oh para destruir el aparato cuando repentinamente aparecen las tres bestias legendarias quienes se unieron temporalmente con Kiyomi, Kenta y Kamon pudiendo de esta manera destruir la máquina de control mental perteneciente a Mascara de hielo.

Mascara de Hielo logra capturar a Celebi en el santuario del bosque y lo usa para viajar al pasado sin embargo este es seguido por Satoshi, Kamon, Kenta y Kiyomi quienes montaron sobre Entei, Raikou y Suicune.

A medida que pasan a través de la corriente del tiempo nuestros héroes son testigos de diversos momentos de su viaje.

Rápidamente se encuentran con algunos momentos del pasado de Frodo cuando este era joven.

En una región cubierto de nieve un joven Frodo observa mientras sus dos Lapras caen a sus muertes en una avalancha.

Frodo nota un sonido en su bolsillo lo que resulta ser un huevo Pokemon el cual eclosiona en un Lapras bebé quien comienza a buscar a sus padres ya fallecidos en vano.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Frodo le promete a la Lapras que hará todo lo que pueda para recuperar a sus padres.

Frodo se acerca a nuestros héroes y les presenta a su Lapras llamada Laplace y afirma que tiene la intención de cambiar el pasado para Laplace pueda reunirse con sus padres.

Kiyomi preguntas por qué Frodo se metería en tantos problemas por el bien de uno Lapras lo cual irrito a Frodo quien afirma que aunque puede que no sea importante para ella para él lo es todo.

Frodo revela que aunque afirmó como Mascara de hielo que consideraba a los Pokemon nada más que herramientas para lograr su objetivo pero en realidad estaba mintiendo ya que realmente los considera como familia.

Frodo manda a Celebi que lo lleve de vuelta al día en donde perdió a sus Laprus y Lapris los es de Laplace.

Mientras tanto en el presente Shigeru, Yuchiro y Shizuka ayudados de los miembros de la elite four de Johto Karin y Will logran derrotar a los miembros restantes del Neo Team Rocket.

Sin embargo Chermaine y Carl logran escapar gracias a Athenea y Apolo quien los invita a unirse al verdadero Team Rocket.

Satoshi se acerca a Frodo para decirle que libero a Celebi a lo cual este se niega.

Satoshi logra arrebatarle la Bola Gs a Frodo después de una feroz lucha este libera a Celebi.

Laplace sale inmediatamente de su Pokeball y se dirige a una luz brillante.

Frodo ve que en realidad se fue atrás en el tiempo y se reunió con sus padres perdidos.

Frodo comienza de repente escuchar una canción y ver visiones de la gente de su pasado a través de las capacidades de Celebi.

En Ciudad Kogane el tío de Yuchiro el cual se llama Wilson expresa su incredulidad con la pareja dueña de la guardería quienes mencionan haber conocido a Frodo en el pasado.

Los abuelos de Kiyomi explican que hace unos años eran amigos de Frodo, el Profesor Oukido, Agatha, Fire Katsumoto y Kurt con los cuales compartieron una gran variedad de aventuras y amor por los Pokemon.

Después de que Frodo perdió a sus Lapras en el campo de hielo se convirtió en una persona amargada y se distanció de las personas llegando a ser el hombre que es hoy.

El grupo de amigos escribió la canción Chico y su Lapras en un intento de llegar a su amigo pero no para aliviar su dolor.

De vuelta en el bucle del tiempo Frodo lloro unas cuantas lágrimas ante el intento de Celebi para curar el dolor de su corazón.

Frodo le dice a Satoshi que valorara el tiempo que tiene con sus amigos y deliberadamente se deja caer aún más en el bucle del tiempo.

Nuestros héroes emergen del santuario ileso para alivio de sus amigos.

Después de la crisis Entei decide unirse al equipo de Kamon, Suicune se une al de Kenta y Raikou se une al de Kiyomi.

Satoshi se separan de Karin, Will, Shigeru, Yuchiro, Shizuka, Kenta, Kiyomi y Kamon con la esperanza de verlos en la ligo.

22 de abril del 2012

Pocos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a una puerta en las cercanías del monte Shirogane la cual está llena de gente haciendo cola para ver a los portadores de la antorcha para el campeonato de la liga Johto pero el encargado sale de la puerta y anuncia que los portadores de la antorcha llegaran tarde.

A continuación Togepi atraviesa la puerta lo que impulsa a nuestros héroes a correr detrás de ella a través de la puerta.

Al ver que nuestros héroes son entrenadores Pokemon y reconocer al entrenador de Pueblo Masara como el entrenador que gano la liga de Kanto el año pasado, además de ser quien venció al Campeón del Archipiélago Naranja Blake Yugi para entrar en la Sala de la fama de la liga Naranja, el encargado estuvo más que feliz de darles a conocer la situación.

Resulta que unos Machop, Murkrow y Machoke dirigidos por un Sneasel salvaje han estado alejando a las personas del lugar conocido como el santuario de Ho-oh donde la llama sagrada estaba, fue entonces cuando un entrenador llamado Harrison Hurst de Ciudad Littleroot en la lejana Hoenn llega a la escena.

Harrison también reconoce de inmediato a Satoshi por su fama y menciona que es bien conocido en Kanto, Johto y Hoenn por sus logros para sorpresa de nuestros héroes, luego el encargado reconoce Harrison como el ganador del campeonato de la liga Hoenn de hace tres años, el de la liga Sinnoh de hace dos lo que llevó tanto Harrison y Satoshi a considerarse como rivales amistosos una vez que revelaron que están compitiendo en el campeonato de la liga Johto.

Después de ser informado, nuestros héroes más Harrison entraron y salvaron la llama sagrada, incluso tomaron un buen vistazo al poderoso Blaziken de Harrison un Pokemon que nunca ha visto antes ya que derroto al Sneasel para que Harrison lo capturara señalando que Harrison sería aún más poderoso de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

A continuación los portadores de la antorcha fueron capaces de comenzar con el recorrido de la antorcha de manera que los campeonatos de la liga Johto en Pueblo plateado puede empezar sin demora.

23 de abril del 2012

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes y Harrison llegaron a Pueblo plateado para confirmar su registro y recoger sus llaves de sus casas de campo en el Pueblo.

A continuación todos ellos se encuentran con Shigeru además de Shizuka, Yuchiro quien fue a apoyar a sus amigos, Kamon, Kenta y Kiyomi e intercambiaron algunas bromas.

Después todos escuchan al Presidente de la liga Pokemon Charles Goodshow explicar el formato del campeonato de la liga Johto.

El campeonato de la liga Johto comenzó con 512 entrenadores Pokemon.

Las primeras cuatro rondas son batallas de eliminación libradas en los estadios roca, agua, hierba y hielo: una ronda en cada estadio en cualquier orden determinado al azar, las sustituciones son permitidos para ambas partes.

En el estadio hierba Satoshi se enfrenta a un chico llamado Jon Dickson usando a sus Gengar, Espeon, Kingler, Snorlax, Lapras y Pikachu mientras que Jon Dickson usa a sus Tyranitar quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Tyranitar, Weezing, Jumpluff, Ariados, Vileplume y Stantler, Jon Dickson pierde.

Kiyomi, Shizuka, Shigeru, Kamon, Kenta y Harrison ganan sus respectivas batallas.

24 de abril del 2012

Al día siguiente es la segunda ronda y permanecen 256 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Jackson Jun en el estadio roca usando a sus Noctowl, Kangaskhan, Hitmonlee, Pikachu, Tyranitar y Donphan mientras que Jackson usa a sus Delibird, Yanmega, Girafarig, Houndoom quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Houndoom, Quagsire y Magnezone brillante, Jackson pierde.

Kiyomi, Shizuka, Shigeru, Kamon, Kenta y Harrison ganan sus respectivas batallas.

25 de abril del 2012

Al día siguiente es la tercera ronda y permanecen 128 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi y sus amigos conocen a Wes Leo un formidable entrenador de la región Orre y a la novia de este Rui Mirei.

Satoshi se enfrentó en el estadio hielo a Wes usando a sus Ambipom, Gliscor, Dragonite, Pikachu, Espeon y Muk mientras que Wes usa a sus Espeon, Flygon, Lanturn, Jynx, Gyarados y Skarmory, Wes pierde.

Kiyomi, Shizuka, Shigeru, Kamon, Kenta y Harrison ganan sus respectivas batallas.

26 de abril del 2012

Al día siguiente inicia la cuarta ronda inicia donde solo quedan 64 entrenadores Pokemon en el campeonato de la liga Johto.

En el estadio Hierba Satoshi se enfrenta a Kiyomi usando a sus Magnezone, Primeape, Miltank, Tauros, Feraligator y Pikachu mientras que Kiyomi usa a sus Meganium, Xatu, Magcargo, Raikou, Electivire y Ampharos quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Ampharos, Kiyomi pierde.

Shizuka, Shigeru, Kamon, Kenta y Harrison ganan sus respectivas batallas.

Kiyomi decide quedarse para animar a sus amigos.

27 de abril del 2012

A partir de la quinta ronda todas las batallas serán en el estadio plateado en el torneo únicamente permanecen 32 entrenadores Pokemon.

Satoshi se enfrenta con Kamon usando a sus Pikachu, Noctowl, Heracross, Gyarados, Typhlosion y Weavile mientras que Kamon usa a sus Weavile, Rhyperior, Entei, Honchkrow, Ursaring y Feraligator, Kamon pierde.

Después de la batalla Kamon les revela con algo de temor a nuestros héroes que es hijo de Sakaki pensando que estos lo iban a juzgar pero para su sorpresa estos le ofrecieron su sincera amistad.

Shizuka, Shigeru y Harrison ganan sus batallas.

Kamon decide quedarse y apoyar a sus nuevos amigos especialmente a Satoshi y Kenta.

28 de abril del 2012

A la mañana siguiente la sexta ronda comenzó con solo 16 entrenadores Pokemon restantes en el campeonato de la liga Johto.

Satoshi lucha contra Kenta Nojima usando a sus Aerodactyl, Poliwrath, Snorlax, Pikachu, Espeon y Meganium mientras que Kenta usa a sus Suicune, Ambipom, Politoed, Sudowoodo, Togekiss y Typhlosion, Kenta pierde.

Shigeru, Shizuka y Harrison pasan a la siguiente.

29 de abril del 2012

Al día siguiente la séptima ronda del campeonato de la liga Johto comienza y sólo quedan 8 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shizuka usando a sus Togekiss, Pikachu, Gliscor, Meganium, Typhlosion y Feraligator mientras que Shizuka usa a sus Granbull, Venusaur quien evoluciono en Mega Venusaur, Kingdra, Blissey, Azumarill y Ledian, Shizuka pierde.

Harrison y Shigeru ganaron sus respectivas batallas.

Shizuka decide quedarse hasta el final de la liga para apoyar a Satoshi y Shigeru.

Shizuka planea animar a Satoshi junto con Takeshi, Kamon, Kenta, Kiyomi, Kasumi, Yuchiro, el Profesor Oukido, Masaki, Nanami, Hanako y sus Pokemon.

30 de abril del 2012

Luego al día siguiente ya en las semifinales era hora de inicio de la batalla entre Satoshi y Harrison Hurst.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Harrison usando a sus Tyranitar, Pikachu, Heracross, Noctowl, Mismagius y Houndoom mientras que Harrison uso a sus Pelipper, Kecleon, Smeargle, Blaziken quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Blaziken, Hypno y Whiscash, Harrison pierde.

Shigeru también llego a la final.

El trabajo en equipo entre Satoshi y Tyranitar hizo a Hanako y Momma Ty sentirse muy orgullosas.

Más tarde ese día las cosas se pusieron tensas entre Satoshi y Shigeru mientras intercambiaban una charla cerca de un lago además esta se hizo aún más intensa gracias a la rivalidad entre Espeon y Umbreon.

Kasumi, Yuchiro, Takeshi, Kamon, Kenta y Kiyomi se preguntan por qué los chicos de Pueblo Masara tienen una rivalidad tan intensa.

Shizuka les cuenta la historia de cuando Satoshi y Shigeru estaban pescando durante el campamento del profesor Oukido cuando eran niños.

Shigeru estaba siendo él mismo presumido de siempre, luego los dos consiguieron un bocado que resultó ser una vieja Pokeball.

Ambos rivales compitieron por la Pokeball la cual se termina rompiendo en dos mitades, aunque Satoshi considera que es un empate, Shigeru lo considera como una pérdida, Satoshi tenía la mitad blanca mientras que Shigeru tenía la mitad roja.

Al enterarse de que el Profesor Oukido, Nanami Oukido, Yuchiro, Masaki y Hanako hicieron un viaje sorpresa para ver el final del campeonato de la liga Johto en vivo en lugar de la televisión la tensión aumentó significativamente.

Kenji se quedó en el laboratorio del Profesor Oukido para cuidar a los Pokemon.

Charizard llega del valle Charicific para ayudar a su entrenador en la noche antes de la batalla final.

1 de mayo del 2012

Luego al día siguiente ya era hora de inicio de la batalla entre Satoshi y Shigeru, los espectadores estaban entusiasmados por esta batalla.

Shigeru es el nieto del profesor Oukido así como el uno de los finalistas de la liga Kanto mientras que Satoshi fue el ganador del campeonato de la liga Kanto el año anterior; ambos jóvenes son de la misma edad y ambos son de Pueblo Masara en Kanto.

A continuación la batalla final de todo el torneo comenzó Satoshi y Shigeru se efrentaron a una batalla completa.

La Blastoise de Satoshi tras una difícil batalla derrota al Scizor de Shigeru siendo una batalla bastante reñida pero cae ante el Machamp de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Blastoise y manda a su Snorlax el cual empata con el Machamp de Shigeru a pesar de la fuerza bruta de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Snorlax y manda a su Venusaur el cual logra derrotar al Porygon-z de Shigeru pero cae ante el Umbreon de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Venusaur y manda a su Espeon el cual usando ojo milagro pudo eliminar la inmunidad de tipos con o cual pudo usar su artillería pesada para derrotar al Umbreon de Shigeru sin embargo fue derrotado por el Electivire de este.

Satoshi regresa a su Espeon y manda a Pikachu quien a pesar de tener la desventaja por la habilidad del Electivire de Shigeru logra derrotar a este pero cae ante su Blastoise el cual se ha vuelto muy poderoso.

La última ronda de la batalla fue entre el Charizard de Satoshi quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X y el Blastoise de Shigeru quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Blastoise los cuales se enfrentaron a una ferpz batalla en la ue parecía que ambos estaban igualados pero al final Mega Charizard X logra derrotar al Mega Blastoise de Shigeru.

La batalla en opinión del profesor Oukido, Nanami, Yuchiro y Shizuka fue una batalla bastante intensa y tenaz.

Shigeru finalmente reconoce la habilidad y destreza de Satoshi dejando de creer que era pura suerte lo que le ayudaba a ganar sus batallas anteriores así como el campeonato de la liga Kanto lo cual alegro enormemente a Shizuka y Nanami debido a que Shizuka está enamorada de Shigeru y Nanami estaba feliz porque su hermano finalmente maduro.

Shigeru decidió volver a casa temprano despidiéndose así de nuestros héroes después de desearles suerte en su viaje, antes de irse Shigeru le dio a Satoshi la mitad roja de la Pokeball como una medida de buena suerte para el futuro.

Satoshi y todos sus Pokemon que combatieron se introdujeron en el salón de la fama del campeonato de la liga Johto donde se encontraron con el Campeón Maestro de Johto Ethan Nojima y al presidente Goodshow.

En la entrega de premios Satoshi se puso de pie en el podio con el trofeo del campeonato de la liga Johto con un público que anima en el enorme estadio principal.

Satoshi se sorprendió al saber que su condición de entrenador solo pasó a entrenador Ace nivel plata.

Resulta que el título de entrenador Ace se refiere a cualquier entrenador que ganó un Campeonato de la liga Pokemon en cualquier región y hay varias distinciones dentro del rango entrenador Ace según la cantidad de torneos de la liga Pokemon que un entrenador Ace ha ganado: Bronce (1), plata (2), oro (3), diamante (4), Platino (5) y titanio (6).

Satoshi declinó la oferta para impugnar la elite four de Johto ya que este no se sentía listo.

Antes de salir Harrison les platico a nuestros héroes acerca de Hoenn, los tipos de Pokemon que viven allí, además Harrison expresa su objetivo de entrar en la liga Kanto en un año.

Kamon y Kenta les informan que el también piensa participar en la liga kanto además Kiyomi les informa que dejara los campeonatos de la liga Pokemon para convertirse en una coordinadora.

Shizuka y Yuchiro se despiden de nuestros héroes después de contarles que planean viajar a Sinnoh.

Satoshi da todos los premios y trofeos que él y sus Pokemon han ganado a lo largo de su viaje en Johto a Hanako para que los lleve a casa.

Charizard se despide de nuestros héroes antes de dirigirse de nuevo al valle Charicific

20 de mayo del 2012

Unas semanas más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Tokiwa en Kanto, se detuvieron por el centro Pokemon, ellos aprenden que la enfermera Joy que nuestros héroes conocieron hace más de dos años en la Ciudad Tokiwa se ha trasladado a otro centro Pokemon, ahora una nueva enfermera Joy ha empezado a trabajar aquí.

Kasumi se entera de que sus hermanas Daisy, Lilly, Violeta irán en una gira mundial y que la necesitaban para cuidar el Gimnasio.

La enfermera Joy también trajo la bicicleta de Kasumi que la enfermera anterior Joy arreglo después de que Satoshi y Pikachu accidentalmente la destruyeron.

Satoshi felizmente le dice a Kasumi que ahora que su bicicleta esta reparada puede llegar a casa rápidamente, ese comentario enojo y le rompió el corazón a Kasumi ya que piensa que Satoshi ha tirado su amistad y hecho caso omiso de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Kasumi sale corriendo llorando agarrándose de Togepi a lo cual Takeshi le dijo a Satoshi que ha cruzado la línea y debe disculparse.

Sin embargo cuando Kasumi es arrinconada por Kaido, Kim, Kail, Kai que son criminales conocidos como los Hermanos Invencibles Pokemon, Satoshi, Pikachu y Takeshi corrieron para ayudarla a derrotar a esos matones.

Kasumi perdona a Satoshi a sabiendas de que se ganó un lugar especial en su corazón y solo espera que su amistad crecería en cierto modo especial cuando se hicieran mayores a pesar de darse cuente que Satoshi talvez nunca la corresponda.

Takeshi cuenta que tiene para volver a casa a la Ciudad Nibi para cuidar de asuntos personales por lo que tuvo que decir adiós y se fue un poco más temprano.

Kasumi le dio un recordatorio a Takeshi para que no ligara con todas las chicas recordándole como ella tuvo que contenerlo varias veces durante sus viajes.

Esto deja a Satoshi, Pikachu, Kasumi y Togepi solos.

Kasumi y Togepi se sentían muy tristes al tener que decir adiós a sus amigos.

Satoshi y Pikachu sentían simpatía por Kasumi y Togepi y esperan que puedan reunirse de nuevo ya que se han convertido en amigos para toda la vida y así se separaron; nuestros héroes se aventuraron a Pueblo Masara, mientras que Kasumi y Togepi recorrieron en la bicicleta a la Ciudad Hanada.

21 de mayo del 2012

Nuestros héroes fueron recibidos por todos en Pueblo Masara como parte de una celebración del regreso al hogar y de la gran victoria de Satoshi en el campeonato de la liga Johto y derrotar a la elite four de Johto.

Satoshi se entera de boca de Nanami que Shigeru tiene previsto emprender un viaje como un aspirante a investigador Pokemon en lugar de un entrenador a pesar de que a este se le había ofrecido por la asociación de la liga Pokemon ser el líder de Gimnasio permanente de Ciudad Tokiwa este declino,

Cuando Shigeru le pregunto a Satoshi acerca de su próximo plan este no estaba seguro en ese momento, pero los dos rivales convertidos en amigos se deseaban entre sí lo mejor, se separaron e incluso Satoshi le dio a Shigeru la mitad roja de la Pokeball para simbolizar el refuerzo de su amistad.

Posteriormente desconocido para todos los demás nuestros héroes ven a Ho-oh volando en la dirección de Hoenn.

Satoshi sabía que ahí había más Pokemon ver, más batallas y nuevos desafíos que puedan superar, era su destino.

El Profesor Oukido le dio a Satoshi una nueva Pokedex para obtener datos sobre los Pokemon de Hoenn.

El profesor Oukido planeaba hacerse cargo de los Pokemon de Satoshi que se alojan en el laboratorio con la ayuda de Kenji, Nanami y Hanako.

Hanako proporciona a su hijo un traje nuevo y unos billetes de barco para que nuestros héroes navegaran hacia Hoenn.

Satoshi decide llevar además de Pikachu, Ambipom, Gliscor, Butterfree, Tyranitar y Espeon con él a Hoenn para poder capturar el mayor número de Pokemon como puedan manejar, solicitar cualquiera de sus Pokemon para ser enviado a él desde su casa.

El Profesor Oukido les dice a nuestros héroes que visiten al profesor Birch a su llegada a Hoenn.

Saga Hoenn

28 de mayo del 2012 a 22 de mayo del 2013

Después de pasar tiempo en Pueblo Masara Satoshi toma el barco en isla Seafoam que lo llevara a un puerto cerca de Ciudad Mishiro en Hoenn con Pikachu en sus hombros y sus demás Pokemon en sus pokeballs.

El crucero tomaría casi un día por lo que Satoshi podría relajarse con sus Pokemon, por supuesto, muchos entrenadores lo reconocieron por su reputación y les pidieron autógrafos, en el caso de las fangirls ir a una cita, otros entrenadores desafiaron a Satoshi una batalla sólo para perder.

Sin embargo, lo que Satoshi no esperaba era que el trio del Team Rocket los seguiría y trataran de atrapar a Pikachu en el medio de la noche.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon lograron rescatar a Pikachu así como enviar al trio del Team Rocket a volar por desgracia al desembarcar él barco en Ciudad Mishiro, Satoshi vio que Pikachu se puso muy enfermos y para su consternación no hay un centro Pokemon en la Ciudad Mishiro.

Satoshi llama al laboratorio del Profesor Birch y el profesor Abedul Birch llega justo a tiempo para llevarlos a su laboratorio en su camioneta para tratar a Pikachu.

El profesor deduce que Pikachu fue víctima de una sobrecarga eléctrica lo cual recordó a Satoshi cuando Pikachu estaba atados al electroimán del Team Rocket en el camino a Hoenn.

Cuando el Profesor Birch y sus asistentes trataron de extraer el exceso de electricidad, Pikachu perdió el control de sus poderes y se escapó del laboratorio lo cual llevó a Satoshi y al profesor a correr tras ellos.

Mientras tanto cerca de la Ciudad una entrenadora llamada Haruka Senri de 10 años de edad llega en su bicicleta al laboratorio y está lista para seleccionar su primer Pokemon, pero con el profesor Abedul lejos del laboratorio, Haruka decide buscarlo por sí misma, a lo cual ella se pone al día en su bicicleta con el profesor Birch que buscaba al Pikachu de Satoshi.

Después de ver un enorme ataque eléctrico, Haruka y el profesor Birch llegan a ver a Satoshi y Pikachu en el suelo, a continuación Pikachu corren hacia el precipicio pero Satoshi salta y se aferran a Pikachu.

Satoshi vuelven a subir el acantilado con la ayuda del profesor Birch y Haruka.

A continuación el trio del Team Rocket aparece y con su robot gigante absorben el exceso de electricidad de Pikachu lo cual en realidad lo cura, entonces Pikachu da rienda suelta a sus ataques eléctricos lo cual envía a los villanos a volar, por desgracia para Haruka su bicicleta es destruida.

Haruka escogió a Torchic un Pokemon tipo fuego como su Pokemon inicial sobre el tipo planta Treecko y el tipo agua Mudkip, Satoshi recibió un Mudkip quien se encariño de este de manos del profesor Birch.

Al día siguiente después de que Pikachu se sientan mejor, Satoshi estaba listos para ponerse en marcha pero Haruka insistió en que la deje acompañarlos porque sabe el camino alrededor de Hoenn y además Pikachu ha destruido su bicicleta.

El Profesor Abedul instruye a nuestros héroes para ir al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Oldale para inscribirse en la liga Hoenn, mientras tanto el trio del Team Rocket llama a Sakaki y le dijeron que están en Hoenn, aunque Sakaki desaprueba la incompetencia del trio reconsidera ya que el Team Rocket tiene que aterrorizar a Hoenn y espiar a las organizaciones malvadas de allí.

Haruka a capturar un Azurill.

Una semana después Satoshi atrapa un Treecko que trató de salvar al árbol de su clan, el cual terminó muriendo a pesar de que nuestros héroes intentaron ayudarle pero fallaron.

Treecko decidió unirse a Satoshi al ver la valentía de este aunque inicialmente Treecko era muy distante.

Al día siguiente Satoshi se enfrenta a una misteriosa chica llamada Zinnia Higana a una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Treecko y Mudkip mientras que Zinnia uso a Gible, Whismur y Salamence, Zinnia gana.

Zinnia se despide de Satoshi con la esperanza de volver a verlo ya que le pareció un entrenador bastante interesante.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi, Pikachu y Haruka llegaron al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Oldale donde son registrados para la liga Hoenn, Satoshi habló brevemente con el Profesor Oukido.

A continuación después de la cena nuestros héroes acompañaron un arqueólogo que está estudiando las ruinas Oldale pero pronto se encontraron con otra banda de delincuentes afiliados a un sindicato criminal diferente al Team Rocket, el Team Magma.

A pesar de que las cosas se pusieron tensas, nuestros héroes derrotaron al Team Magma y sus Pokemon y les obligaron a retirarse además Satoshi rescata a una joven Torchic la cual fue robada de una guardería por un miembro del Team Magma.

Torchic decide unirse a Satoshi en su viaje, una vez que los delincuentes se habían ido, nuestros héroes pronto descubren el secreto de las ruinas el cual era un Pokemon misterioso llamado Relicanth.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes conocen a Brendan Birch el hijo del profesor Birch y a Wally Blasco un entrenador principiante de Ciudad Petalburg al igual que Haruka quienes acaban de iniciar hace dos semanas sus respectivos viajes.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Brendan usando a sus Pikachu, Mudkip, Espeon y Butterfree mientras que Brendan uso a sus Mudkip, Rhyhorn, Castform, Poochyena, Ralts y Skitty, Brendan pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Wally usando a sus Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip y Butterfree mientras que Wally uso a sus Shroomish, Ralts, Seedot quien evoluciona en Nuzleaf, Zigzagoon, Budew y Taillow, Wally pierde.

Dos semanas más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Petalburg donde Satoshi oyó varios rumores sobre el Gimnasio Petalburg y junto a sus Pokemon se mentalizaron para dirigirse al Gimnasio, sin embargo Haruka actuó de manera extraña y con inquietud y le dijo a Satoshi que debía ir a hacer algo en otro lugar, así que Satoshi y sus Pokemon tuvieron que encontrar el Gimnasio por su cuenta.

En el camino al Gimnasio Satoshi conoce a un joven llamado Sawyer Shota quien acaba de iniciar su viaje.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sawyer usando a sus Pikachu, Mudkip, Espeon y Butterfree mientras que Sawyer uso a sus Slakoth, Makuhita, Lotad, Treecko, Bagon y Wurmple, Sawyer pierde.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi llego al Gimnasio y se encuentra con un chico que estaba emocionado de verlo por ser el ganador del campeonato de la liga Johto.

El muchacho se fue por la borda al ver a Satoshi y habló con entusiasmo sobre este y sus Pokemon haciendo que estos se sientan avergonzados.

Satoshi le pregunta al niño sobre el líder del Gimnasio a lo cual el niño afirma que él es el único y acepta el reto e indica que cada entrenador Pokemon puede utilizar seis Pokemon.

Haruka y sus padres llegaron y para la sorpresa de esta ve que Satoshi ya está en el Gimnasio, ella cuestiona al niño llamado Masato de 8 años el por qué está luchando contra Satoshi.

Entonces Satoshi y Pikachu se dan cuenta de que Masato es el hermano menor de Haruka.

Satoshi y Pikachu conocieron a los padres de Haruka y Masato: su padre Norman Senri es el líder del Gimnasio y se especializa en el tipo normal y su madre Mitsuko Senri solía ser una coordinadora en su juventud.

Pronto fue la hora del almuerzo y Satoshi fue invitados por Haruka, Masato y sus padres, durante el almuerzo Satoshi hablo de su viaje y sus objetivos y Haruka presenta a sus Azurill y Torchic a todo el mundo.

Norman desafía a Satoshi a una batalla no oficial para probar sus habilidades después de haber oído acerca de la reputación y la fama de este por ganar el torneo del campeonato en Johto y Kanto.

Satoshi promete desafiar a Norman a una batalla oficial por la medalla después de que capture algunos nuevos Pokemon en Hoenn.

Después del almuerzo, Satoshi y Norman tuvieron su batalla de exhibición usando dos Pokemon cada uno en el que Satoshi uso a sus Pikachu y Espeon contra los Slakoth y Vigoroth de Norman.

A continuación el trio del Team Rocket arruina la batalla de exhibición y trataron de atrapar a Pikachu y a los Pokemon del Gimnasio, pero Satoshi, Pikachu y Espeon mandan a los villanos a volar rápidamente lo que impresionó a Norman aún más.

Masato entonces decide acompañar a Satoshi y a su hermana en su viaje por Hoenn por lo que Norman le dio a Masato un pokénav y recomendó a nuestros héroes que fueran a Ciudad Kanazumi donde hay un Gimnasio y así nuestros héroes pusieron sus ojos en la Ciudad Kanazumi.

Una semana después en el camino nuestros héroes se encuentran con el compañero de viaje de mucho tiempo de Satoshi y Pikachu, Takeshi que solo trajo a su Forretress y a su recién capturado Aggron, resulta que Takeshi tuvo que conformarse con una disputa familiar en relación con el Gimnasio Nibi al cual su madre deseaba convertir en un Gimnasio tipo agua pero afortunadamente el Gimnasio aún permanecía como un Gimnasio tipo de roca.

Satoshi atrapa a una astuta Taillow la cual era la líder de una parvada de Taillow quien había robado la comida de nuestros héroes.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a un centro Pokemon, ayudaron a la oficial Jenny a localizar y arrestar a un cazador furtivo de Pokemon que capturo a una Ralts y un Beldum brillante.

Tanto la Ralts y Beldum expresaron su interés en unirse a Satoshi por lo que Satoshi los acogió, Ralts y Beldum podrían ayudar al Satoshi y al resto de su equipo a comunicarse mejor.

Mientras tanto el trio del Team Rocket a pesar de sus malos caminos salvó a un grupo de Koffing y Ekans inicialmente capturado por el cazador furtivo.

Jessie captura un Whismur y una Seviper y James captura una Cacnea y un Shroomish.

Una semana más tarde Takeshi atrapa a un Lotad que tenía algunos problemas de confianza después de ayudar a unas chicas con su huerto de bayas.

Unos días más tarde finalmente nuestros héroes llegaron a la Ciudad Kanazumi y su atención se dirigió a una cola en un salón de concurso.

La pandilla se entera de que un concurso Pokemon se llevaba a cabo por lo que decidieron comprobarlo.

Los concursantes que compiten son llamados coordinadores Pokemon.

Satoshi decidió registrarse a sí mismo como un Coordinador Pokemon y entrar en el concurso de la Ciudad Kanazumi Pokemon después de recordar que Kiyomi es una coordinadora sólo para probar esto, entrando con Espeon.

Vivian el maestro de ceremonias de los Concursos Pokemon de Hoenn comenzó presentando a los jueces de este Raúl Contesta Jefe del Comité de actividades Pokemon y el hombre detrás de los Concursos Pokemon, el señor Suziko miembro elite del club de fans de Pokemon y la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Kanazumi.

La primera parte fue la etapa de apelación, uno por uno, los coordinadores y sus Pokemon muestran sus actuaciones.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Swampert, Clefable, Raichu, Hitmontop, Marill, Shedinja, Aipom, Trapinch, Illumise, Sandshrew, Mankey, Miltank, Quilava, Shuckle, Houndour, Snorlax, Voltorb, Electrode, Heracross, Dragonite, Donphan, Lickitung, Skarmory, Fearow, Exeggutor, Ninetales y Shelgon.

Satoshi y Espeon pasaron la primera etapa y pasaron al top 8 superando a otros coordinadores Pokemon.

La segunda etapa de un concurso Pokemon son batallas de concurso en el que los coordinadores realizan movimientos atractivos para reducir los puntos de sus oponentes de 100 puntos.

Satoshi y Espeon ganaron todas sus batallas de concurso 80/30 donde derrotaron a un Seedot, 20/10 donde derrotaron a un Duskull y 20/0 donde derrotaron a una Beautifly de una chica llamada Lisia Mikuri quien es sobrina del campeón maestro de Hoenn Wallace Mikuri ganando así Satoshi y Espeon el concurso de Pokemon y la cinta Kanazumi.

Satoshi se entera de que necesita ganar 5 cintas para calificar para el Gran Festival de Hoenn por lo que decide aspirar a tanto la liga Hoenn como al Gran Festival de Hoenn.

Haruka se sintió inspirada después de ver a Satoshi ganar el concurso Pokemon para hacer concursos y entrar al gran festival en vez de perseguir medallas para la liga Hoenn y ella se ha registrado a sí misma como una coordinadora Pokemon aunque sabía que tendría un poderosa rival en Satoshi.

Al día siguiente Haruka y Jessie captaran una Wurmple cada una pero la de Haruka evoluciona en Silcoon mientras que la de Jessie ha evolucionado en una Cascoon aunque ella quería una Silcoon.

Más tarde ese día Haruka captura a una Bellosom gracias a su Torchic.

Luego fue tiempo para que Satoshi impugnara el Gimnasio Kanazumi y a la líder del Gimnasio Roxanne Tsutsuji, sin embargo al conocer a Roxanne, ella estaba enseñando una clase en la cercana escuela de entrenadores Pokemon.

Después de haber oído acerca de la reputación de Satoshi le preguntó así como sus amigos si pueden ayudar a enseñar a su clase y luego ella y Satoshi pueden tener su batalla al día siguiente.

El trio del Team Rocket interfirió por el robo de las pokeballs de la sala de almacenamiento pero nuestros héroes salvaron las pokeballs con Tyranitar la cual envío a los villanos a volar.

Al día siguiente en el Gimnasio Satoshi se enfrentó a Roxanne usando a sus Pikachu, Torchic, Treecko y Mudkip mientras que Roxanne uso a sus Lileep, Nosepass, Relicanth y Anorith, Roxanne pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla piedra su primera medalla de Gimnasio de la liga Hoenn.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes realizaron un recorrido en la Corporación Devon y se reunieron con el presidente de la compañía el Señor Devon Stone.

De repente una persona sospechosa robó partes de una máquina de restauración de fósiles de uno de los laboratorios Devon.

Nuestros héroes, el señor Stone y la oficial Jenny acorralaron al hombre que envió a su Crawdaunt, pero con la llegada a tiempo (todavía molesta) del trio del Team Rocket, el ladrón corrió con las piezas robadas las cuales fueron recuperadas por Masato.

Al día siguiente en el Gimnasio Satoshi se enfrentó a Roxanne usando a sus Pikachu, Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip y Espeon mientras que Roxanne uso a sus Golem, Onix, Lileep, Nosepass, Relicanth y Anorith, Roxanne pierde, esta victoria le valió a Satoshi su primera medalla de Gimnasio de la liga Hoenn, la medalla piedra.

Más tarde nuestros héroes realizaron un recorrido en la Corporación Devon y se reunieron con el presidente de la compañía el Señor Devon Stone.

De repente una persona sospechosa robó partes de una máquina de restauración de fósiles de uno de los laboratorios Devon, nuestros héroes, el señor Stone y la oficial Jenny acorralaron al hombre que envió a su Crawdaunt, pero con la llegada a tiempo (todavía molesta) del trio del Team Rocket, el ladrón corrió con las piezas robadas las cuales fueron recuperadas por Masato.

Nuestros héroes enviaron al trio del Team Rocket a volar pero el ladrón escapó en un planeador, la oficial Jenny sospecha que el ladrón está afiliado con el Team Aqua un sindicato del crimen que causa problemas en Hoenn como el Team Magma.

La oficial Jenny ordenó a su fuerza de policía configurar un bloqueo alrededor de la Ciudad Kanazumi.

Más tarde durante la cena, el señor Stone les habla a nuestros héroes de su hijo Steven Stone un fuerte entrenador Pokemon como Lance que ahora está en isla Dewford la cual tiene un Gimnasio que se especializa en el tipo lucha.

Así que los próximos días nuestros héroes trataron de encontrar el puerto donde se puede subir a un ferry hacia Dewford, pero usaron mapas anticuados y terminaron en un puerto cerrado en un área aproximada de la Ciudad Kanazumi.

Satoshi se encuentra con un viejo marinero conocido como el señor Briney junto a Peecko su Wingull y este accedió a llevar al grupo hacia Dewford pero cuando nuestros héroes llegan con el señor Briney, de repente se niega para su sorpresa.

A continuación después de escuchar a la oficial Jenny que el ladrón del día anterior iba a reunirse con sus secuaces y escapar, se dieron cuenta de que el señor Briney podría estar en peligro ya que es el único que tenía un barco.

Efectivamente cuando volvieron con el señor Briney ven el hombre del Team Aqua con su Crawdaunt que tienen de rehén a Peecko.

El ladrón y el Crawdaunt escapan con Peecko en el viejo barco del señor Briney.

El señor Briney a continuación pone de manifiesto su nuevo barco el SS Wingull y junto a nuestros héroes siguen al ladrón pero el ladrón y su Crawdaunt que además tiene un Carvanha se escaparon a pesar de que perdieron su agarre en Peecko.

El señor Briney recupera a Peecko pero entonces un submarino del Team Aqua aparece lo que permite al ladrón y sus Crawdaunt y Carvanha entrar y escapar.

El señor Briney agradecido con nuestros héroes que lo ayudaron a rescatar a Peecko navegó con ellos a isla Dewford al día siguiente.

En el transcurro se detienen a nadar a una pequeña playa donde ayudan a un Sharpedo el cual fue lastimado por el Team Rocket a volver al mar.

Sin embargo al llegar al Gimnasio en la isla Dewford, nuestros héroes se enteran de que el líder del Gimnasio Brawly Toki está lejos por el momento y no volverá hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Eso sólo significaba más tiempo para entrenar para Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

En primer lugar nuestros héroes exploraron la cueva Granito y se reunieron con Steven Stone quien estaba estudiando unas ruinas antiguas además de buscar Mega Piedras.

Takeshi captura un Nosepass.

A continuación el grupo junto a Steven tuvo que defenderse de un grupo de Aron salvajes la cueva granito los cuales fueron perturbados por el trio del Team Rocket.

La Whismur de Jessie evoluciona en Loudred pero aun así es derrotada por la Ralts de Satoshi quien evoluciona en Kirlia.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Steven Stone a una batalla usando a sus Butterfree, Ambipom, Kirlia, Espeon, Pikachu y Tyranitar mientras que Steven usa a sus Lairon, Metagross al cual Mega evoluciona en Mega Metagross, Claydol, Skarmory, Armaldo y Cradily, la batalla termina en empate.

Steven quedo impresionado con la fuerza de Satoshi y pensó que es más fuerte de lo que le dijeron Ethan y Lance además de que talvez pueda ayudar a derrotar al Team Aqua y al Team Magma.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes se encuentran con Zinnia quien reta a Satoshi a una batalla, Satoshi usa a sus Pikachu, Treecko quien evoluciona en Grovyle, Kirlia, Espeon y Tyranitar mientras que Zinnia usa a sus Gabite, Goomy, Salamence al cual Mega evoluciona en Mega Salamence, Flygon, Dragonite y Altaria, la batalla termina en empate.

Zinnia les dice a Satoshi que espera volverse a encontrar y tener otra batalla a lo cual Satoshi estaba de acuerdo con Zinnia dejando sumamente curiosos a Takeshi, Masato y Haruka.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes decidieron pescar un poco Haruka captura un Staryu brillante y Takeshi captura a un Relicanth.

Satoshi pesca a una Feebas cuando de repente aparece un nadador quien quiere a Feebas para sí mismo sin embargo esta decide quedarse con Satoshi al ver la pureza de su corazón.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi se enfrenta a una chica llamada Saphire Arce la cual tenía cierto parecido a Haruka usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Grovyle, Feebas, Kirlia y Beldum mientras que Saphire usa a sus Torchic, Zangoose, Wingull, Silcoon, Cacnea y Aron, Saphire pierde.

Luego durante la noche, Satoshi capturo un Corphish que no sólo era un matón terco sino también un luchador brioso.

Pero cuando Corphish se enfermó después de comer un tubo de goma, Satoshi y Pikachu corrieron el riesgo de viajar por todo el camino a Ciudad Dewford al cruzar un río lleno de Carvanha y se aseguraron de que se recuperara en el centro Pokemon.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a una zona donde un criador Pokemon secreto cuida Mudkip bebés hasta que estén listos para ser Pokemon iniciales para los entrenadores principiantes en Hoenn, con el permiso del criador Pokemon, Takeshi capturo a un Mudkip.

Al día siguiente en una reserva Masato se hace amigo de un Poochyena y lo ayuda a evolucionar en Mightyena.

Luego se encontrarán profesor Birch quien está haciendo investigación sobre la temporada de anidación de los Wingull en la isla Dewford, Satoshi captura un Budew.

Más tarde nuestros héroes y el profesor Birch se encuentran con el trio del Team Rocket de nuevo.

En esta ocasión se generó una competencia entre Haruka y Jessie para ver cuál de las evoluciones de Wurmple evolucionara en primer lugar.

Al final la Silcoon de Haruka se convirtieron en una Beautifly mientras la Cascoon de Jessie se convirtió en una Dustox.

Un día más tarde junto con el profesor nuestros héroes entran a una capilla en una caverna donde un grupo de soldados del Team Aqua conducidos por los ejecutivos del Team Aqua Shelly y Matt se enfrentan a un grupo de agentes del Team Magma dirigido por los ejecutivos del Team Magma Tabitha y Courtney quienes estaban en un punto muerto buscando unos orbes especiales pero luego ambos grupos se retiraron después de no encontrar nada.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes acompañaron al profesor Birch a una mina donde conocieron a Phebe Fuyo una miembro de la elite four de Hoenn a quien ayudaron a detener un problema que causaban un grupo de Pokemon fantasmas entre ellos Sableye, Shuppet y Duskull.

Satoshi reta a Phebe a una batalla la cual Phebe acepta.

Al día siguiente Satoshi se enfrenta a Phebe usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Kirlia, Tyranitar, Ambipom y Gliscor mientras que Phebe uso a sus Mismagius, Gengar, Sableye, Banette quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Banette, Dusknoir y Froslass, la batalla termina en empate.

Pocos días después de su separación con el Profesor Birch, nuestros héroes llegaron de nuevo al Gimnasio Dewford después de escuchar que Brawly regresó.

Satoshi logro derrotar a Brawly en una batalla usando a sus Budew, Taillow, Kirlia y Espeon mientras que Brawly uso a sus Meditte, Medicham, Hariyama y Breloom ganando así la medalla nudillo.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a un barco abandonado donde se encuentran con u Plusle y una Minun quienes estaban protegiendo un misterioso escáner cuando de repente aparecen 2 miembros del Team Magma conocidos como Mitch y Kagari a los cuales Satoshi y Takeshi derrotan usando a sus Grovyle y Aggron contra los Ninetales y Camerupt de Mitch y Kagari.

Sin embargo Kagari robo el escáner cuando nuestros héroes se descuidaron.

Haruka captura a Minun y Plusle.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a la Ciudad Slateport en barco donde se llevaría a cabo el primer concurso de Haruka donde esta conoce a su primer rival Drew Shu quien la menosprecia ya que él tiene más experiencia en los concursos que ella.

Mientras daba una vuelta en la Ciudad Satoshi se encuentra a Brendan quien le cuenta que ya posee tres medallas.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Brendan a una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Grovyle, Mightyena, Taillow y Kirlia mientras que Brendan uso a sus Marshtomp, Rhydon, Feebas, Taillow, Kirlia y Delcatty, Brendan pierde.

Al día siguiente era el momento para que el concurso Pokemon en Ciudad Slateport comenzara, decidió no participar de manera que Haruka podría tener una oportunidad de ganar.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Kadabra, Persian, Flaffy, Jolteon, Lapras, Slugma, Marill, Smeargle, Ninetales, Lotad, Poochyena y Elekid.

Haruka decidió competir con sus Beautifly y Azurill y se registra para el concurso, también se enteran de que Drew está compitiendo.

El Concurso Pokemon comenzó con la Mc Vivian presentando a los jueces Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko y de enfermera Joy de la Ciudad Slateport.

Drew y su Roselia produjeron un rendimiento de alta calificación, la siguiente fue Haruka y su Beautifly, inicialmente al tener pánico escénico, Haruka aceleró su presentación y ella Azurill y Beautifly tuvieron un buen desempeño de acuerdo con los jueces.

El siguiente era el veterano Coordinador Robert, quien ha ganado el gran festival de Kanto, Johto y Sinnoh y su Pokemon Milotic que hizo una actuación perfecta.

El público ya estaba deslumbrado por esa actuación al ver a la Milotic de Robert.

Los resultados de la ronda de presentación se encontraban y los mejores 8 coordinadores incluyendo a Robert, Drew y Haruka aunque esta última casi no lo logra.

A continuación, en la etapa de batalla, por la suerte del sorteo, Haruka se enfrenta a su rival a Drew quien la derrota de manera dominante donde su Surskit derrota al Azurill de Haruka con 40/15.

En la fase final Robert derrota a la Roselia de Drew con su Baltoy 50/10 para convertirse en el ganador del concurso Pokemon en Ciudad Slateport y la cinta Slateport.

Un día más tarde nuestros héroes se quedan en Ciudad Slateport para ver el Museo del Océano donde conocieron al capitán Stern quien les da un recorrido a pesar de que el museo está cerrado.

El Capitán Stern explica que se cerró el museo porque recibió una muestra de una inusual roca oscura que se calienta a altas temperaturas en las profundidades del océano, lo cual podría atribuirse a un Pokemon.

De repente soldados del Team Magma dirigidos por los comandantes Tabitha y Courtney entran en el museo para robar dicha piedra, pero mientras Takeshi y los hermanos Senri iban por la oficial Jenny, Satoshi y sus Pokemon limitaron a los villanos en la bahía.

Satoshi se enfrenta contra Tabitha a una batalla usando a sus Mudkip, Grovyle, Corphish y Torchic quien evoluciona en Combusken mientras que Tabitha uso a sus Slugma, Houndour, Koffing y Golbat, Tabitha pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Courtney a una batalla usando a sus Mudkip quien evoluciona en Marshtomp, Grovyle, Corphish y Torchic mientras que Courtney uso a sus Poochyena, Numel, Vulpix y Torkoal, Courtney pierde.

Sin embargo durante la escaramuza la piedra se rompe en dos piezas una de las cuales se llevan Courtney y Tabitha y se van con sus secuaces.

Durante la persecución Matt uno de los ejecutivos del Team Aqua roba un componente mecánico para modificar su submarino.

A continuación, nuestros héroes salen de Ciudad Slateport para dirigirse a Ciudad Kinsetsu que tiene un Gimnasio eléctrico y un concurso Pokemon que los espera

Nuestros héroes conocen a un par de reporteros de Hoenn Tv llamados Maryann y Tyler quienes están cubriendo las fechorías del Equipo Magma pero para sorpresa de nuestros héroes estos desconocen la existencia del Team Aqua.

Más tarde ese mismo día nuestros héroes acompañados de Maryann y Tyler se encuentran a Wally a quien ayudan a destruir una muralla de rocas que no dejaba pasar a Roger el novio de su prima Wallene.

El novio de Wallene había quedado atrapado en un túnel debido a un grupo de agentes del Team Magma entre ellos a Kagari quienes de repente atacaron a nuestros héroes.

De repente aparecen un grupo de Loudred y Exploud y comienzan a atacar a los agentes del Team Magma.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kagari usando a sus Feebas, Pikachu y Kirlia mientras que Kagari usa a sus Ninetales, Numel, Swellow, Kagari pierde.

Kagari le ofrece a Satoshi la oportunidad de unirse al Team Magma pero este la rechaza al no estar interesado.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi se enfrenta a Wally usando a sus Feebas, Pikachu, Kirlia, Espeon, Grovyle y Taillow mientras que Wally uso a sus Kirlia, Roselia, Cacnea, Trapinch quien evoluciono en Vibrava, Delcatty y Swablu, Wally pierde.

Maryann y Tyler se despiden de nuestros héroes después de ofrecerse a llevar a Wallene y su novio a su hogar en Ciudad Shidake.

Días más tarde en una playa cercana nuestros héroes se encuentran cara a cara con Archie el líder del Team Aqua junto a un grupo de agentes del Team Aqua quienes están tratando de capturar a una manada de varios Pokemon tipo agua para su ejército de Pokemon por lo que nuestros héroes se enfrentan a estos.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Archie usando a sus Grovyle, Feebas, Kirlia, Espeon, Pikachu y Budew mientras que Archie usa a sus Swampert, Wailmer, Sharpedo quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Sharpedo, Gyarados, Relicanth y Mightyena, Archie es derrotado.

Durante la batalla Archie descaradamente insulto a Satoshi así como a sus Pokemon especialmente a Feebas llamándola "criatura horrible y patética" pero Satoshi la defendió al indicar que esta es hermosa sin importar su apariencia ya que la verdadera belleza reside en el corazón.

Feebas se convirtió en una hermosa Milotic y afectuosamente envolvió su cola alrededor de Satoshi ya que este la trato con mucho amor y respeto.

Archie se retira después de haber sido derrotado por nuestros héroes jurando venganza sobre ellos.

Una semana después nuestros héroes junto con una chica llamada Alanna participaron en la casa tetra propiedad del hombre engranaje la cual puso a prueba su ingenio, fue un desafío difícil pero lograron ganarlo obteniendo como premio un paquete de diversos tipos de bayas.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se encuentran con Sawyer el cual se encontraba oyendo una conferencia acerca de la Mega evolución de parte de Steven Stone.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sawyer usando a sus Pikachu, Milotic, Budew quien evoluciona en Roselia, Kirlia, Taillow y Grovyle mientras que Sawyer usa a sus Grovyle, Shelgon, Vigoroth, Surskit, Linoone y Cascoon, Sawyer pierde.

Unas semanas más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a la Ciudad Kinsetsu e inmediatamente se dirigen al Gimnasio Kinsetsu, al parecer en Kinsetsu todos poseían un tipo eléctrico por lo que y sus amigos vieron un Pichu, Raichu, Jolteon, Magnemite, Magneton, Voltorb, Electrode, Elekid, Electabuzz, Mareep, Flaffy, Ampharos, Plusle, Minun.

Tan pronto como entraron en el Gimnasio subieron por una plataforma en movimiento automatizado que se sentía como una montaña rusa, luego, para sorpresa de todos, un Raikou aparece a la que Pikachu destruye con cola de hierro haciendo que todo el mundo que darse cuenta de que era un robot.

A continuación, el líder del Gimnasio Wattson Tessen junto con su ayudante Watt llegó y los saludó con tanto gusto lo suficiente como para tener una buena risa.

Wattson aceptó el desafío de Satoshi por un combate de Gimnasio, la batalla fue muy rápida ya que Pikachu barrió el piso con los Minun, Plusle, Manectric y Magnezone de Wattson solo con atactrueno lo que le valió a Satoshi la medalla dynamo, por desgracia Pikachu se sintió mal lo cual preocupo enormemente a nuestros héroes lo llevaron al centro Pokemon.

Wattson también le dio sus Pokemon a la enfermera Joy para que esta los sanara y se fue sin decir nada, nuestros héroes se entera de la enfermera Joy que Pikachu tiene un exceso de electricidad a partir de golpear a ese robot Raikou y Satoshi sintió que ganó la medalla injustamente a lo cual trato de tranquilizarlo.

Tan pronto como Pikachu se sintió mejor y Watt entró con la noticia de que Wattson está abandonando el Gimnasio, nuestros héroes y Watt encontrar Wattson quien confrontaba al trio del Team Rocket después de que los villanos robaron muchos Pokemon tipo eléctrico de la central eléctrica local, incluyendo la Electrike que era cría de su Manectric con la que estaba jugando, pero Satoshi y Pikachu lo ayudaron a rescatar a los Pokemon capturados por el Team Rocket a los que mandaron a volar.

Satoshi explicó sobre el combate de Gimnasio de antes y el por qué Pikachu ganó fácilmente, pero todavía Wattson les dejo mantener la medalla ya que estaba impresionado con su trabajo en equipo y espíritu.

Al día siguiente Satoshi compite en el concurso de Pokemon Ciudad Kinsetsu donde es uno de los 30 coordinadores participantes.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Breloom, Sealeo, Froslass, Ralts, Solrock, Crawdaunt, Whismur, Hunter, Makuhita, Teddiursa, Minun, Plusle, Elekid, Bagon, Marshtomp, Lairon y Alakazam.

Para la ronda de presentación eligió a Pikachu y los dos llegan al top 8 para pasar a la etapa de la batalla.

Satoshi y Pikachu ganaron todos sus batallas de Concurso 50/10 donde derroto a una Electivire de una chica arrogante llamada Angelica, 45/5 derrotando a una Illumise y 55/0 derrotando a un Volbeat, ganando así el concurso Pokemon de Ciudad Kinsetsu y la cinta Kinsetsu su segunda cinta.

Nuestros héroes se fueron de Ciudad Kinsetsu para continuar su viaje a Ciudad Fallabor para el turno de Haruka para ganar un concurso Pokemon por primera vez.

Nuestros héroes llegan a un bosque donde los Illumise y Volbeat realizan sus ritos de apareamiento, sin embargo el trio del Team Rocket vio la oportunidad de atraparlos, pero fueron derrotados por nuestros héroes, Haruka captura una Illumise y un Volbeat.

A lo largo del camino a Ciudad Fallabor se enteran de un carnaval que celebra la llegada del cometa Millenium, nuestros héroes se desvían al carnaval que pasa a estar en el medio de la nada en un desierto, este es el primer día del Cometa Millenium, era madrugada y nuestros héroes se despertaron para ver el carnaval delante de sus propios ojos.

Más adelante en el día fueron al carnaval y vieron un espectáculo de magia organizado por el gran Butler y su asistente y novia Diane, tan pronto como Diane llevó a cabo un cristal misterioso.

Satoshi y Pikachu escuchan una voz que habla telepáticamente con ellos y luego corrieron hasta el escenario, pensando en Satoshi y Pikachu como voluntarios para el siguiente acto, Butler los colocó en una caja que sus Dusclops explayarían utilizando Hyperrayo lo cual preocupo sumamente Takeshi pero se calmó cuando Diane les dijo que es sólo un truco de magia ya que Satoshi y Pikachu fueron teletransportados a la entrada de la sala para recibir un montón de aplausos, pero aun así se preguntaban qué era esa voz.

Después del espectáculo, Satoshi se enteran de Butler y Diane que el cristal contiene a la mítico Pokemon Jirachi que se dice que despierta cada 1000 años cuando el cometa Millenium es visible y que Jirachi ha elegido a unos humanos y Pokemon como mejores amigos que pasan a ser Satoshi y Pikachu.

Más tarde esa noche con el cometa Millenium visible, nuestros héroes, Butler y Diane fueron testigos del despertar de Jirachi, Satoshi y Pikachu presentaron a sus amigos, Diane y Butler a Jirachi que se presentó al grupo en especial a sus mejores amigos.

Desconocido para ellos, un Absol el Pokemon desastre sintió el despertar de Jirachi y la vigila junto Satoshi y Pikachu.

Este es el segundo día del cometa Millenium, Satoshi, Pikachu y Jirachi estaban explorando la feria, pero de repente fueron atacados por Absol que estaba detrás de Jirachi, Satoshi le pidió a Jirachi que salvara a Pikachu, pero esto dejó a ambos sin defensa, Butler atrapo a Absol en una de sus jaulas.

Más tarde esa noche nuestros héroes y Diane se dio cuenta de que Jirachi desapareció, lo encontraron siendo atado contra su voluntad en una máquina por Butler, a continuación, el Absol de antes llega y rescata a Jirachi, entonces nuestros héroes, Diane y Jirachi huyeron con el Absol utilizando el autobús del circo de Butler.

Diane les dijo a todos acerca de la historia de fondo de Butler, sus motivos de venganza y lo que quería hacer a Jirachi; ahora que todos ellos se dirigían a Forina que es la tierra natal de Jirachi.

Este es el tercer día del cometa Millenium, después de conducir durante todo el día, el grupo se estableció para cenar.

Diane dijo a todos acerca de cómo ella y Butler eran amigos de la infancia, donde fue la última época que lo vio feliz, con el tiempo, Butler se unió al Team Magma con la esperanza de revivir a Groudon usando un fósil que encontró, pero sus experimentos fallaron ya que necesitaba más potencia a lo que el líder del Team Magma lo echo de la organización.

Así que al descubrir el capullo de cristal de Jirachi, Butler planeaba utilizar a Jirachi para canalizar el poder del cometa Millenium utilizando el verdadero ojo.

Los días cuatro y cinco del cometa Millenium pasaron rápidamente el grupo siguió conduciendo durante horas mientras se detienen para relajarse.

En el sexto día del cometa Millenium, el grupo llega a Forina una enorme zona de la selva de exuberante vegetación y se estableció el campamento allí esa noche, fue la noche antes de Jirachi se separaría de nuestros héroes.

Pikachu se sentía un poco tristes al pensar en separarse de Jirachi después de conocerla por sólo unos pocos días e incluso Jirachi también se dio cuenta de lo triste que sería si tuviera que decir adiós.

Satoshi piensa en una chica de la que era muy buen amigo de años a partir del campamento de verano del Profesor Oukido antes de su primer viaje Pokemon después de que la rescató de un bosque cerca de Pueblo Masara pero por desgracia no podía recordar su nombre ni de dónde es.

Entonces Jirachi consuela a Satoshi diciéndole que la chica en cuestión debe estar pensando lo mismo de este.

Jirachi le aseguró a Satoshi que él y esa chica son entre sí un espíritu lo y cree que algún día se reencontraran y que una vez que estén juntos todos sus sueños se harían realidad por lo cual Satoshi señala que no importa Jirachi estará siempre en sus corazones.

Por último el día Siete del Cometa Millenium ha llegado, que era el día en que Jirachi diría adiós a nuestros héroes.

Absol llevó al grupo a la cueva donde Jirachi absorbe la energía del cometa y duerme por otros 1000 años, pero justo cuando abre su ojo verdadero, Butler llega y atrapa a Jirachi en los campos de energía y siguió adelante con su plan de reanimación de Groudon utilizando sus máquinas.

Absol y su buen amigo Flygon salvaron a Jirachi de las máquinas y Flygon se lleva a Jirachi, Satoshi y Pikachu a un lugar seguro.

Butler envía a su Salamence para atacarlos mientras Groudon se crea lentamente sin embargo este Groudon era una falsificación ya que era un monstruo con forma de Groudon y lleno de malos deseos.

De repente aparece un hombre llamado Guile Hideout quien ayudó a Butler a obtener los datos tanto de Groudon y Kyogre además de ser un ex miembro del Team Aqua y desea un Kyogre falso.

Los falsos Kyogre y Groudon absorben la energía alrededor de Forina y se comen a todos los Pokemon que viven en Forina incluyendo a Guile Hideout, Takeshi, Masato, Haruka y Diane.

Butler al darse cuenta de su gran error le pide a Satoshi, Pikachu y Jirachi que le ayuden a detener a los monstruos.

Nuestros héroes juntos llegan a la máquina e insertan a Jirachi y los fragmentos que contienen los datos de Groudon y Kyogre en ellos pero entonces el falso Groudon se come a Butler también.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon dispararon ataques para mantener a los monstruos a raya.

Cuando el falso Groudon estaba a punto de comerse a nuestros héroes y el falso Kyogre a sus Pokemon, Jirachi utilizó los poderes del cometa para destruir a los falsos Groudon y Kyogre y liberar a todos los seres humanos y Pokemon en la confusión Guile escapa pero es capturado por la oficial Jenny.

Luego fue tiempo para Jirachi de decir adiós pero tenía un último deseo: quería que Satoshi canten esa canción de cuna que Hanako a menudo cantaba a Satoshi cada vez que él y Pikachu cuando era un Pichu se metieron en la cama, mientras lo hacían, Jirachi agradeció a nuestros héroes y luego se sella a sí misma en el capullo de cristal y se hunde en la tierra lo que causa que Forina vuelva a su estado original.

Todo el mundo se despidió de Jirachi y le desearon dulces sueños mientras se duerme por otros 1000 años.

Al día siguiente era el final del Cometa Millenium, Butler y Diane decidieron quedarse atrás en Forina porque se dieron cuenta de que lo más importante es que están juntos.

Butler y Diane le dieron a nuestros héroes un viaje de regreso al Pueblo.

Satoshi, y Pikachu escucharon a Jirachi llamándolos usando la telepatía haciéndoles saber que ellos serían mejores amigos para siempre, conociendo este hecho Satoshi, y Pikachu agradecieron a Jirachi internamente y esperan con interés lo que está reservado para ellos.

Nuestros héroes reanudaron su viaje hacia Ciudad Fallabor para el Concurso Pokemon de Haruka.

Una semana después en el camino se encontraron con Kasumi y Togepi quien viajó con Satoshi y Takeshi antes de convertirse en el líder de Gimnasio oficial de la Ciudad Hanada, Kasumi revela que capturo un Luvdisc, un Spheal, un Feebas, un Sharpedo y un Finneon.

Resulta que Kasumi fue invitado a una convención para entrenadores con Togepi en un hotel cercano a continuación, algunas personas misteriosas la escoltaron al hotel, que resultó ser un falso hotel con un dirigible oculto en su interior.

Nuestros héroes corrieron tras el dirigible que voló por encima de un vasto desierto y llegó a Mirage Unido donde se reunieron con Kasumi y cuestionaron los motivos detrás de las personas misteriosas que revelan sus identidades quienes son el trio del Team Rocket para el choque de Kasumi, Para sorpresa de todos el trio del Team Rocket no estaban tras de Pikachu sino de Togepi.

A continuación un general con un ejército de Nincada, Ninjask y Shedinja llega, después de presentarse como Coloniel Hansen que contrató el trio del Team Rocket para robar a Togepi.

Hansen y sus Pokemon atacan a nuestros héroes tratando de capturar a Togepi.

Satoshi y Takeshi decidieron luchar con los villanos en la bahía mientras dejan que los hermanos Senri, Kasumi y Togepi escapen.

Hansen envía a sus Shedinja tras Togepi y logra atrapar a los hermanos Senri, Kasumi y a Togepi en un enorme laberinto.

Kasumi estaba decidida a proteger a Togepi a toda costa a pesar de su inmenso temor de tipos bicho, después de que los Shedinja disparan rayo Solar, Kasumi pierde a Togepi la cual se fue volando.

Mientras tanto Satoshi y Takeshi todavía estaban luchando contra Hansen, Takeshi usaba a sus Mudkip, Lotad, Aggron y Forretress mientras que Satoshi a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Taillow, Kirlia, Grovyle y Milotic luchando contra el enjambre de Nincada, Shedinja y Ninjask de Hansen, parecía que los Ninjask estaban usando doble equipo.

Al ver a sus amigos en un atasco Kirlia se convirtió en una hermosa Gardevoir y teletransporta con éxito a Satoshi, Takeshi y a todos sus compañeros Pokemon incluido ella mismos a un lugar seguro por lo cual Hansen regreso a sus Pokemon y se retiró después de no poder derrotar a nuestros héroes.

Kasumi, Masato y Haruka finalmente encontraron a Togepi bajo el cuidado de Sara la princesa del Mirage Unido, sus padres y el cuidador de Sara.

Inicialmente la princesa Sara pensó Kasumi estaba tratando de robar a Togepi pero la princesa Sara se da cuenta de que Togepi pertenecía a Kasumi.

Más tarde Satoshi, Takeshi y sus Pokemon se reúnen con Kasumi y la familia real y alertó a todo el mundo que Hansen planeaba robar a Togepi.

Takeshi coquetea con la princesa Sara a pesar de que esta es más joven que él sólo para que Kasumi lo aleje de ella por la oreja que impresionó a los hermanos Senri.

Nuestros héroes se enteran de la importancia de Togepi para el Mirage Unido y junto con la princesa Sara están por salir de inmediato.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir nuestros héroes ven un templo en el cielo lo que hace que Togepi trate de llegar al templo.

Entonces Hansen con su ejército de Nincada, Shedinja y Ninjask junto con el trio del Team Rocket comenzó a atacar a nuestros héroes para tratar de robar a Togepi de nuevo pero Togepi usa salvaguardia y luego teletransportación para proteger y enviarse a sí misma y a todos los demás excepto los villanos a un misterioso lugar.

El cuidador le dice al grupo que están en el paraíso de los Togepi donde vieron un poco de vegetación marchita y a un grupo de Togepi heridos.

Ellos aprenden que los Togepi se debilitan si hay una fuente de impureza que en este caso es Hansen que ha estado tratando de hacerse cargo del Paraíso Togepi.

De repente la Togepi de Kasumi fue atrapada por Hansen después de que abre la puerta al paraíso Togepi usando los ataques de sus Pokemon, finalmente expulsa a la familia de Sara, se pone en el trono del Mirage Unido al presentar a Togepi para el sacerdote del templo y finalmente traiciona al trio del Team Rocket al mandarlos a volar.

Nuestros héroes fueron a confrontar a Hansen otra vez mientras que Takeshi, Sara y el cuidador rescataron a la familia de Sara de las mazmorras, a continuación el grupo de Togepi apareció y rescató a Togepi con sus poderes que hacen que ella evolucione hacia Togetic.

Kasumi entonces envía a su Gyarados mientras que Satoshi envía a Gardevoir.

Para sorpresa de Hansen, Satoshi y Gardevoir derrotan al gran ejército de Nincada, Ninjask y Shedinja, entonces el Gyarados de Kasumi usa lanzallamas a lo que Hansen ordena a su Shedinja personal que lo esquivara pero Gardevoir actúa rápidamente con su propio truco bajo la manga: Mímica, Gardevoir imitaba a Gyarados y derrotaron juntos a Shedinja con un lanzallamas combinado.

A continuación, Takeshi, Sara, la familia real y el cuidador llegaron a la escena.

Sin lugar a donde correr o esconderse, Hansen se rinde, en lugar de encerrar Hansen en los calabozos, la familia real pidió a una oficial Jenny que lo lleve a una prisión lejos del Mirage Unido.

Kasumi y su Togetic compartieron un adiós entre lágrimas ya que Togetic quería proteger al paraíso Togepi de un daño mayor, nuestros héroes también se despidieron de Togetic.

Después de que Togetic y los otros Togepi se fueron hacia el paraíso Togepi la princesa Sara se dio cuenta de que un Togepi se quedó atrás pero entonces todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que el Togepi quería quedarse con Sara lo cual le ayudaría a ascender al trono del Mirage Unido.

Después de la ceremonia de coronación, nuestros héroes abandonaron el Mirage Unido y luego Kasumi se separó del grupo para volver a casa a Ciudad Hanada mientras que nuestros héroes continúan su viaje a Ciudad Fallabor para el próximo Concurso Pokemon de Haruka.

Días después Haruka atrapa un Skitty en un laboratorio de aromaterapia propiedad de una joven científica llamada Eliza en las afueras de la Ciudad Fallabor.

Entonces al día siguiente finalmente nuestros héroes llegan a Fallabor Ciudad y Haruka se registró para el concurso Pokemon de allí.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Igglybuff, Umbreon, Shroomish, Spinda, Makuhita, Roselia, Teddiursa, Skitty, Spheal, Dustox, Minun, Magnemite, Plusle.

A pesar de enfrentar la dura competencia de Drew y a Jessie disfrazada con su Dustox y su falso movimiento "arco iris", Haruka y su Beautifly ganó el concurso Pokemon en Fallabor derrotando a la Roselia de Drew al Seedot de una chica llamada Charlene y al Medicham de una chica llamada Saki ganando así la cinta Fallabor.

Una semana después nuestros héroes conocen a un chico llamado Nicholai quien estaba tratando de capturar un Zangoose junto con su Mudkip y Zigzagoon, Nicholai captura a Zangoose.

La Seviper de Jessie se enfrenta al Zangoose de Nicholai donde estos empatan, se revela que el Skiploom de James evolucionó en Jumpluff.

Nuestros héroes se reencuentran con Zinnia la cual estaba estudiando unas ruinas por la zona quien feliz de ver a Satoshi lo desafía a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Zinnia usando a sus Gardevoir, Beldum quien evoluciona en Metang, Milotic, Tyranitar, Pikachu y Grovyle mientras que Zinnia usa a sus Flygon, Salamence a quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Salamence, Dragonite, Altaria, Sliggoo y Gabite, Zinnia pierde.

Satoshi invita a Zinnia a que viaje con ellos hasta Pueblo Fuen a lo cual Zinnia acepta alegremente.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes junto a Zinnia viajaban en teleférico al monte Chimenea para llegar a Pueblo Fuen para el próximo combate de Gimnasio y el próximo Concurso Pokemon de Satoshi pero por alguna razón desconocida para ellos los teleféricos de repente se detuvieron.

Satoshi saca a su Gardevoir quien teletransportan al grupo a la montaña pero se encontraron con un profesor y un meteorito especial.

El profesor se presenta como el Profesor Cozmo y él le dice al grupo que está siendo perseguido por un grupo de sinvergüenzas.

A continuación un Golbat le arrebata el meteorito y se va volando, el grupo reconoció el dueño del Golbat como un soldado del Team Magma el cual se escapa con el meteorito y se lo da al administrador del Team Magma Tabitha quien estaba junto a la administradora del Team Magma Courtney y un grupo de agentes del Team Magma.

Para que Tabitha escapara Courtney y sus subordinados se queda a enfrentar a nuestros héroes.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Courtney usando a sus Pikachu, Combusken, Grovyle y Marshtomp mientras que Courtney uso a sus Ninetales, Magcargo, Crobat Camerupt, Mightyena y Weezing, Courtney pierde pero pese haber perdido Courtney se aleja gracias a sus subordinados del Team Magma los cuales distraen a nuestros héroes.

Nuestros héroes y el Profesor Cozmo siguen a los soldados del Team Magma y se enteraron de que están realizando algún tipo de un experimento utilizando el meteorito para apuntar un láser en la boca del Monte Chimenea.

Pero luego algunos soldados del Team Aqua dirigidos por los ejecutivos del Team Aqua Shelly Y Matt quienes descendieron en picada de un helicóptero se enfrentaron a Tabitha, Courtney y sus secuaces.

Justo antes de que el Team Aqua y el Team Magma comenzaron a pelear, el Profesor Cozmo, Zinnia, Takeshi, Masato y Haruka distraen a los villanos que sirvió como portada perfecta para que Satoshi y sus Pokemon destruyan el cañón láser.

Después de que Satoshi terminó de sabotear el cañón láser y lo envío a que se caiga en la lava.

Tabitha, Courtney, Matt y Shelly y decidieron aliarse juntos y atacar a Satoshi con sus Pokemon combinados los cuales son Weezing, Crobat, Magcargo, Ninetales, Numel, Mightyena, Camerupt, Poochyena, Golbat, Wailord, Muk, Azumarill, Ludicolo, Sharpedo y Crawdaunt, Satoshi envió a todos los Pokemon que traía con él, Pikachu, Espeon, Tyranitar, Taillow, Combusken, Marshtomp, Grovyle, Corphish, Gardevoir, Metang y Milotic quienes derrotaron a las fuerzas combinadas del Team Aqua y el Team Magma obligándolos a retirarse.

Durante la batalla Metang se convirtió en un poderoso Metagross.

De repente aparecen Archie el líder del Team Aqua y Maxie el líder del Team Magma quienes comienzan a dar un discurso sobre sus respectivos planes.

Zinnia se enfrenta a Archie usando a sus Sliggoo, Gabite, Salamence, Flygon Altaria y Gabite mientras que Archie usa a sus Swampert, Huntail, Ludicolo, Wailord, Sharpedo quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Sharpedo y Mightyena, Archie es derrotado.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Maxie usando a sus Milotic, Gardevoir, Espeon, Pikachu, Grovyle mientras que Maxie uso a sus Rapidash, Magcargo, Weezing, Arcanine, Crobat y Camerupt quien mega evoluciono en Mega Camerupt, Maxie pierde

Archie junto a sus comandantes Matt y Shelly y sus subordinados se van como si nada hubiese pasado al igual que Maxie, Tabitha y Courtney y los suyos.

El Profesor Cozmo estaba tan emocionado de ver cómo nuestros héroes le ayudaron a salir de este atasco que les mostró el camino a la cercana Pueblo Fuen.

En el camino a Ciudad Fuen nuestros héroes se encuentran a Saphire quien estaba entrenando por la zona.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Saphire usando a sus Roselia, Grovyle, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Corphish y Milotic mientras que Saphire uso a sus Combusken, Lombre, Beautifly, Electrike, Numel y Wailmer, Saphire pierde.

Después de separarse de Saphire nuestros héroes y Zinnia a llegan a la Pueblo Fuen y conocen a Flannery Asuna la líder del Gimnasio Fuen quien acaba de comenzar sus funciones como líder hace unos días.

Nuestros héroes y Zinnia ayudaron a Flannery a preparar el Gimnasio, encontrar las medallas y salvar a su Torkoal de las garras del trio del Team Rocket a la vez que su abuelo el señor Moore observó a Flannery.

Al día siguiente, Satoshi y Flannery tuvieron su combate de Gimnasio con el señor Moore actuando como el juez oficial, Flannery usa a sus Magcargo, Camerupt, Blaziken y Torkoal mientras que Satoshi usa a sus Gardevoir, Corphish, Milotic y Metagross, Flannery pierde y entrega a Satoshi la medalla calor.

Zinnia se separa del grupo ya que les comenta a nuestros héroes que tiene asuntos que atender antes de desafiar al Gimnasio.

Zinnia se separa del grupo ya que les comenta a nuestros héroes que tiene asuntos que atender antes de desafiar al Gimnasio.

Satoshi entró en el concurso Pokemon de Pueblo Fuen con Milotic y los dos compitieron en contra de 24 coordinadores.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Bellossom, Ponyta, Remoraid, Mantine, Meowth, Zubat, Happiny, Kirlia, Swellow, abra, Poochyena, Azurill, Shroomish y Wingull.

La presentación de Satoshi y Milotic fue la más alta clasificación lo cual les garantiza un lugar en la etapa de las batallas de concurso.

Satoshi y Milotic ganaron todas sus batallas concurso 40/15 contra Angelica y su Magnezone, 45/0 contra un chico y su Sealeo y 35/0 contra un chico y su Pelipper.

Satoshi y Milotic se convirtieron en las ganadoras del concurso de Pueblo Fuen y la cinta Fuen su tercera cinta.

Luego llego el tiempo para nuestros héroes para ir al siguiente Gimnasio más cercano que pasa a ser el Gimnasio Petalburg.

Unos días después nuestros héroes ayudan a una chica llamada Claire a recuperar a su Spinda la cual fue robada por el Team Rocket.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes caminaron a través del peligroso Valle acero donde ayudaron a un Torkoal solitario a derrotar a un grupo poderoso y territorial de Pokemon tipo acero como Magneton, Magnemite, Skarmory, Aron, Aggron e incluso un Steelix sin escrúpulos.

Torkoal eligió ir con Satoshi al ver su valentía a continuación nuestros héroes se detuvieron en Ciudad Kinsetsu y se reunieron con Wattson y Watt en el Gimnasio Kinsetsu.

Takeshi y Wattson tuvieron una batalla de exhibición donde Takeshi uso a su Aggron y Mudkip contra los Manectric y Jolteon de Wattson, Takeshi derrota a Wattson.

Haruka se entera de que el próximo concurso Pokemon está en Ciudad Verdanturf, por lo que nuestros héroes se dirigen allí.

Antes de salir del Pueblo ayudan a Flannery a detener a un grupo de soldados del Team Aqua quienes estaban atacando el volcán del Pueblo al cual congelaron además con la ayuda de Mitch quien renunció al Team Magma lograron descongelar el volcán solo para ver que este había fallecido.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Verdanturf y encontraron a un entrenador llamado Timmy, que aspiraba a convertirse en un coordinador Pokemon, pero tuvo que vivir bajo la estricta disciplina de su madre y un alter ego llamado Phantom, sin embargo, con algo de ayuda de nuestros héroes y el padre de Timmy, Timmy como Phantom se escapa y entra en el Concurso Pokemon Verdanturf junto con Haruka.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Volbeat, Mudkip, Swablu, Flaffy, Poliwhirl, Gardevoir, Gallade, Jolteon, Arbok, Torchic, Treecko, Pichu, Cleffa, Illumise y Bulbasaur.

Finalmente, tanto el equipo de Haruka y Skitty y el equipo del Phantom y su Dusclops pasaron la primera etapa junto con el equipo de Jessie encubierta y su Dustox y Stefano otro Coordinador Pokemon con su Wartortle.

Haruka vence a Stefano fácilmente por lo que entonces era hora de que Phantom se enfrentara a Jessie, sin embargo, el padre y la madre de Timmy llegan a la sala de Phantom para verlo batallar para el choque de nuestros héroes.

Phantom y Dusclops derrota a Jessie y Dustox pero al final el trio del Team Rocket trató de atrapar a Dusclops pero Satoshi, y Pikachu enviaron a los villanos a volar con rayo pero desgraciadamente Phantom es desenmascarado.

A continuación, la ronda final comenzó con Skitty y Haruka vs Phantom y Dusclops, a pesar de un mal comienzo Haruka y Skitty estas igualaron el marcador al poner mucha presión en Phantom y Dusclops, sin embargo, la madre de Timmy viene y le anima a seguir luchando y no renunciar a sus sueños lo cual animó a Timmy a quitarse el disfraz de Phantom.

A continuación la batalla de concurso continuó y se puso fantástica hasta el último momento, pero Haruka y Skitty se quedó con la victoria que le valió la Cinta Verdanturf su segunda cinta de concurso.

Unas semanas más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Pueblo Anochecer donde por desgracia vieron que el Pueblo trataba de cazar a un Absol pero nuestros héroes con la ayuda de un chico llamado Gordon, su hermano y del miembro de la elite four Sixto Sidney lo rescataron y probaron que las leyendas sobre los Absol son falsas, Satoshi capturan a los Absol.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sixto a usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Milotic, Gardevoir, Metagross y Absol mientras Sixto uso a sus Mightyena, Cacturne, Sharpedo, Shiftry, Absol quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Absol y Houndoom, Sixto pierde.

Una semana después en el camino a Ciudad Petalburg nuestros héroes se encontraron con Sawyer quien estaba entrenando por la zona.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sawyer usando a sus Taillow, Gardevoir, Absol, Marshtomp, Combusken y Grovyle mientras que Sawyer uso a sus Grovyle, Shelgon, Dustox, Spinda, Vibrava y Vigoroth, la batalla término en empate.

El Lotad de Takeshi se convierte en Lombre después de proteger a unos Lunatone y Solrock de un grupo de soldados del Team Magma, Takeshi captura un Solrock y un Lunatone.

Nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Petalburg del norte una pequeña pseudociudad a las afueras de Ciudad Petalburg cuando los Normanmaniac (nombre con el cual se les conoce a los fanáticos de Norman) se enteran la gente y los medios de comunicación estaban adulando a los hijos del poderoso Norman como si fueran una especie de realeza.

Al Sentirse excluidos Satoshi, Pikachu y Takeshi se fueron al centro Pokemon, fue entonces que Gardevoir habló con Satoshi y su equipo Pokemon a través de la telepatía ella previó que varios entrenadores planean desafiarlos a muchas batallas y les aconsejó que tuvieran cuidado.

Esto dio a Satoshi una idea y decidió "pedir alguna copia de seguridad", que Gardevoir pensó que no era una mala idea, al oír esto un muy divertido Profesor Oukido envió a los Pokemon que Satoshi pidió como "copia de seguridad" y le pidió que le dijera cómo le ha ido.

Satoshi incluso le dijo a la enfermera Joy sobre lo que Gardevoir le dijo y la enfermera Joy se rió pero también dijo que está más que dispuesto a ayudar a Satoshi de cualquier manera posible y le deseó buena suerte a lo cual y Takeshi no dejaban de reír.

Tan pronto como Satoshi recibió sus Pokemon solicitados y salió del centro Pokemon con y Takeshi, fue desafiado al instante por un grupo de entrenadores de Ciudad Petalburg que no quiso arriesgar su ídolo Norman a ser vencido por algún "extraño" como Satoshi.

En un parque muy cercano al centro Pokemon, Satoshi acepta desafíos de todos los entrenadores de la ciudad y uno a uno les aplastó con la fuerza de sus Pokemon de Hoenn.

Gardevoir eligió ayudar a Satoshi al teletransportarlo de ida y vuelta entre el parque y el centro Pokemon para que los Pokemon de Satoshi podrían ser curados por la enfermera Joy.

Sin embargo Gardevoir advirtió a Satoshi que el uso de teletransportación con mucha frecuencia hace mal uso de su energía por lo que Satoshi y sus Pokemon tuvieron que hacer el trabajo rápido.

Finalmente sus Pokemon de Hoenn quedaron sin fuerzas después de ganar al menos 80 batallas consecutivas.

Así que Satoshi regreso a su exhausto equipo para que Gardevoir los llevara al centro Pokemon.

Cuando Satoshi tomó un buen vistazo a la línea la cual estaba llena de entrenadores Normanmaniac y la cual se extendía más allá del parque por unas pocas cuadras donde también había una gran multitud ya que algunos de los entrenadores finalmente reconocieron a Satoshi como el ganador de las ligaa Johto y Kanto, esto hizo que todos los entrenadores Pokemon de Ciudad Petalburg y la multitud aún más exagerada tratar de vencer a Satoshi mediante el envío de sus Pokemon como unidades colectivas.

A continuación Satoshi finalmente sacó la artillería pesada que no sólo tenía más experiencia de lucha, también tienen más resistencia lo cual podría permitir a Gardevoir tener largas pausas en el uso de teletransportación, Satoshi soltó a sus viejos amigos de sus viajes anteriores comenzando con Pidgeot, Magnezone y Heracross que derrotaron completamente a muchos retadores, Gardevoir se teletransporto a con el equipo de Hoenn totalmente recargado por la enfermera Joy.

Los Normanmaniacs se quejaron de que Satoshi estaba haciendo trampa al tener a sus Pokemon curados, pero replicó de nuevo diciendo que luchar contra varios entrenadores a la vez es trampa de su parte pero aun asi Satoshi y sus Pokemon veteranos derrotaron y aplastaron a sus rivales a granel.

A pesar de lo loco y molesta que podría ser la situación, Satoshi, sus Pokemon y Takeshi están de acuerdo en que esto les dio un montón de experiencia en combate, incluso los medios de comunicación proporcionan la cobertura de este evento y etiquetaron a Satoshi como el gran y malo entrenador matón.

Takeshi, y la enfermera Joy tenían enormes gotas de sudor a sabiendas de que toda la Ciudad había tomado esto demasiado lejos.

La prueba llegó a su punto culminante cuando un grupo de personas estaban escoltando a Masato y Haruka a la escena después de escuchar una gran cantidad de informes sesgados de un gran mal entrenador superando tantos entrenadores.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el entrenador a que todo el mundo se está refiriendo es Satoshi, los hermanos Senri se pusieron del lado de Satoshi que ha causado que los residentes los abuchean ellos hasta que llegó el propio Norman y defendió al entrenador de Pueblo Masara.

Satoshi luego regresó al centro Pokemon y agradeció a todos sus Pokemon que lucharon muy duro incluyendo sus veteranos y envió Pidgeot, Magnezone, Heracross, Gyarados, Gengar y Typhlosion de vuelta a casa.

Como se prometió le dijo el Profesor Oukido y su madre Hanako y sus Pokemon de todo lo que sucedió, el profesor no pudo evitar sudar, Hanako, Chuly, Mister Mime, Persian, Gothitelle y Momma Ty se echaron a reír sólo de pensar en la situación nuestros héroes estaban.

Después de conseguir los mejores deseos desde su casa, nuestros héroes fueron con Norman al Gimnasio Petalburg para alojarse por la noche ya que también era aniversario de boda de la familia de Senri.

Al día siguiente, Satoshi y Norman tendrían su combate de Gimnasio, pero los residentes de Ciudad Petalburg tenían tanto bombeo innecesario debido a la gran batalla del día anterior en el parque.

Es por eso que antes de la batalla, algunos de la gente de la Ciudad estaban presionando a Norman para ganar.

Satoshi pese a que escucho que Norman es realmente poderoso decidio sólo utilizar a Pokemon que atrapó en Hoenn.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Norman usando a sus estos Gardevoir, Metagross, Marshtomp, Combusken y Grovyle mientras que Norman uso a sus Exploud, Kecleon, Delcatty, Spinda y Slaking, Norman pierde y entrega a Satoshi la medalla equilibrio.

Con la batalla que se esté emitiendo en toda la Ciudad, los Ciudadanos de Ciudad Petalburg todavía se burlaban a pesar de que Norman perdió, pero Norman aclarar las cosas diciendo que es su responsabilidad de aceptar los desafíos y no de la gente de la Ciudad y también establece que todas las entrenadores Pokemon son bienvenidos a desafiar el Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburg, sin importar de donde sean.

Nuestros héroes planean dejar Ciudad Petalburg para ir a Ciudad Hiwamaki donde está ubicada el próximo Gimnasio y también había un concurso Pokemon que tendrá lugar al que Satoshi quiere entrar.

En el camino nuestros héroes se detuvieron por el laboratorio del profesor Birch en Ciudad Mishiro donde no sólo vieron al profesor Birch también se encuentran con el Profesor Oukido a la excitación de Masato.

Sin embargo, el trio del Team Rocket interrumpe la reunión por el robo de todos los Pokemon iniciales de Hoenn y Kanto.

Por lo tanto nuestros héroes, el Profesor Birch y el Profesor Oukido trabajaron juntos para rescatar a los Pokemon y enviar el trio del Team Rocket a volar.

Una semana después de perderse en una zona que no aparece en los mapas de Hoenn nuestros héroes llegaron al Bosque Prohibido el hogar de muchos Pokemon salvajes tipo planta.

Fue allí donde Haruka se hizo amiga de una Bulbasaur y ayudó a prevenir que el trio del Team Rocket captura a todos los residentes del bosque, por lo tanto Haruka se ganó una nueva amiga y socia ya que la Bulbasaur quería unirse a ella.

Nuestros héroes llegaron a una Ciudad para tomar un buen descanso, con la Bulbasaur de Haruka recordándole a Satoshi a su Venusaur por lo cual pidió al Profesor Oukido si podría enviarle a su Venusaur con el fin de presentarlo a la Bulbasaur de su amiga.

Los dos se llevan muy bien que resultó muy útil ya que los dos junto con nuestros héroes frustraron al trio del Team Rocket de robar una enorme cantidad de pokeballs de los entrenadores de la Ciudad.

Al final del día Satoshi regreso de nuevo a Venusaur al Profesor Oukido prometiendo a la Bulbasaur de Haruka que va a llegar a verlo de nuevo.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes ayudan a un Spoink a recuperar su perla perdida la cual fue robada por el Team Rocket.

Pocos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Rubello donde Haruka se entera de que un concurso Pokemon tendría lugar con la condición de que se necesita al menos una cinta para entrar.

Drew también estaba compitiendo allí también, rebosante de confianza o más apropiadamente el exceso de confianza, Haruka decide utilizar Beautifly de los recursos de presentación y al choque del grupo a Bulbasaur en las rondas de batalla.

A pesar de pasar con Beautifly, Bulbasaur tiene un caso de pánico escénico grave que costó Haruka su oportunidad de ganar su tercera cinta, en lugar de ello, Drew ganó la Cinta Rubello.

A continuación, nuestros héroes dejaron Ciudad Rubello y continuaron su viaje a la Ciudad Hiwamaki para el próximo Gimnasio.

A lo largo del camino pasaron por Ciudad Crossgate donde Satoshi compite en un concurso de pokeringer usando a su Taillow, James participa con el Pelipper de Jessie.

A pesar de enfrentar al campeón invicto del pokeringer así como a James del trio del Team Rocket que también era bastante experto en los pokeringer, Satoshi y Taillow ganaron la Competencia de pokeringer, Taillow se convirtió en Swellow, al derrotar a Crobat, Skarmory, Wingull, Yanma, Pelipper, Volbeat, Jumpluff, Skiploom, Hoppip, Golbat y Ninjask.

Satoshi consigue un certificado para ganar la competencia así como la Ciudadanía de por vida de la Ciudad.

Nuestros héroes llegan a una instalación conocida como el Instituto del tiempo donde se encuentran a los investigadores a cargo de Bart y Millie.

Sin embargo un grupo de agentes del Team Aqua dirigido por Administradora Shelly se infiltra en el Instituto del tiempo, manteniendo como rehenes a los científicos e intentan tomar el control de la máquina del tiempo con el fin de obtener datos de los Pokemon legendarios Groudon y Kyogre.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shelly usando a sus Marshtomp, Grovyle, Combusken y Absol mientras que Shelly uso a sus Crawdaunt, Sharpedo, Huntail, Seaking y Ludicolo, Shelly pierde.

Millie decidió proteger los datos y los transfiere desde el ordenador principal a un disquete y lo borra de la computadora, sin embargo, para sorpresa de nuestros héroes, Bart, los científicos e incluso el Team Aqua, "Millie" se revela como Brodie, un agente del Team Magma conocido como el hombre de las mil caras.

Brodie se escapa con el disquete lo que obliga a retirarse al Team Aqua.

A continuación la verdadero Millie se presenta para su primer día de trabajo en el Instituto del tiempo y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Hiwamaki la cual es una Ciudad con casas en los árboles.

Allí se encontraron con la líder del Gimnasio tipo volador Winona Nagi que estaba ayudando en el carnaval anual de Ciudad Hiwamaki.

El trio equipo del Rocket también llegó al carnaval, donde James se hace amigo de un Chimecho y lo captura.

Al igual que Satoshi y Winona estaban a punto de comenzar el combate de Gimnasio, el trio del Team Rocket interrumpe el carnaval, tratando de robar a todos los Pokemon tipo volador en la zona, nuestros héroes y Winona rescataron a los Pokemon tipo volador, derrotaron y enviaron al trio del Team Rocket a volar.

Satoshi y Winona reinician su combate de Gimnasio, Winona uso a sus Pelipper, Swellow brillante, Skarmory, Altaria y Tropius mientras que Satoshi uso a sus Swellow, Torkoal, Espeon, Combusken y Pikachu, Winona pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla pluma.

Más tarde ese día mientras disfrutaban del festival nuestros héroes se encuentran con Zinnia quien daba un paseo por la Ciudad.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Zinnia usando a sus Absol, Swellow, Pikachu, Tyranitar y Gardevoir mientras que Zinnia usa a sus Dragonite, Loudred, Flygon, Altaria a quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Altaria, Tyrunt y Salamence, Zinnia pierde, Zinnia se despide de nuestros héroes.

Al día siguiente Satoshi participó en el Concurso Pokemon de Ciudad Hiwamaki con Gardevoir y estaban en contra de otros 40 coordinadores.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Aipom, Rhydon, Azurill, Barboach, Shroomish, Nidoran macho, Mightyena, Phanpy, Swablu, Castform, Trapinch, Marill, Roselia, Zigzagoon, Persian, Espeon y Spheal.

Satoshi fue uno de los mejores 16 coordinadores en avanzar a la etapa de la batalla de concurso.

Satoshi y Gardevoir ganaron todas las batallas del concurso derrotando a un Barboach 30/5, a un Grumpig 25/0, a un Flygon 35/5 y a una Masquerain 25/5.

Satoshi y Gardevoir el concurso de Pokemon y la cinta Hiwamaki su cuartya cinta.

La siguiente parada es la Ciudad Lilycove para el próximo Concurso Pokemon de Haruka.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo todos los líderes de Gimnasio de la región Hoenn son llamados a una reunión para discutir sobre lo sucedido en el monte mortero.

Todos fueron llamados por Flannery quien organizó la reunión en Ciudad Hiwamaki.

A la cual nada más asistieron 6 de los 9 líderes oficiales faltando a la reunión Juan, Tate y Liza, pero Juan asistiría atreves de una videoconferencia.

En la reunión, Flannery les conto lo que sucedió en Pueblo Fuen y que los responsables fueron el Team Aqua.

Al terminar de contarles Flannery lo que sucedió, los líderes de Gimnasio se pusieron en desacuerdo de quien es el enemigo.

Winona explica que no son la fuerza suficiente contra los Team malvados que habitan en Hoenn y Flannery les dice que podrían pedirles ayuda a los entrenadores que tienen grandes habilidades, Roxanne no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Flannery.

Entonces Winona decide terminar la reunión e informarles a la asociación Pokemon lo sucedido en la reunión.

Cuando Winona habla con la asociación, Wallace quien estaba con Juan la interrumpe para decirles que la muerte del volcán ha causado un desbalance en la energía de toda la región, causando una fuerte marea alta en Scootopolis.

Una semana después nuestros héroes decidieron desviarse hacia Ciudad LaRousse, una metrópolis de alta tecnología ubicada en la costa norte de Hoenn que tenía alta tecnología como: robots de bloque, robots de venta de alimentos, cintas transportadoras.

Nuestros héroes se enteran de un torneo de batalla en la Torre de batalla se encuentra allí.

Tan pronto como nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad LaRousse, Satoshi intenta encontrar su camino a la Torre de batalla, después de casi perderse por el salto en la pasarela móvil equivocada.

Satoshi fue ayudado por un grupo de entrenadores que también iban a la Torre de batalla para competir en el torneo: Sid un entrenador Ace desde una Ciudad cercana del Sur que se enamoró de Haruka, Rafe otro entrenador Ace del sur de la Ciudad que estaba acompañado por sus hermanas menores gemelas Audrey y Kathryn y Rebecca una entrenadora Ace de Ciudad Slateport.

De manera que ya era hora para que el torneo Torre de batalla de Ciudad LaRousse comenzara.

Satoshi ganó el torneo con Pikachu, Espeon, Tyranitar, Swellow, Grovyle, Corphish, Milotic, Torkoal, Gardevoir y Metagross.

Satoshi ganó duras batallas contra Wally al vencer a sus Gallade, Flygon, Cacturne, Swellow, Roserade y Delcatty.

A Saphire quien uso a sus Medicham, Blaziken, Wailord, Relicanth, Swalot y Spoink.

A Zinnia y sus Goodra, Dragonite, Altaria, Kingdra, Flygon y Axew quien evoluciona en Fraxure.

A Sid al derrotar a sus Blastoise, Ludicolo, Bibarel, Alakazam, Flareon y Makuhita.

A Rafe y a sus Blaziken, Mawile, Sableye, Spinda, Probopass y Vaporeon.

A Rebecca y a sus Metagross, Dragonite, Garchomp, Magmortar, Tyranitar y Slaking

Además de derrotar a Brendan en una épica batalla de la ronda final donde Brendan usa a sus Swampert, Rhyperior, Mightyena, Shiftry, Magcargo y Aggron.

Después de la ceremonia de clausura del torneo y recibir su trofeo del ganador de la Torre de batalla Nuestros héroes además de sus nuevos amigos incluyendo a un niño un poco más joven que Haruka pero mayor que Masato nombrado Tory, su padre el profesor Lund y su asistente Yuko.

Resulta que Tory tiene un gran temor a los Pokemon después de un evento traumático cuatro años atrás, cuando él, el profesor de Lund y Yuko fueron en una expedición en el Ártico.

Finalmente Tory revela a todo el mundo que se hizo amigo de un ser cósmico extraño que viene a hablar con él en el invernadero.

Mientras tanto en el Monte Pírico el Team Magma está combatiendo contra los líderes de Gimnasio de Hoenn para obtener los Orbes rojo y azul quienes controlaban a Groudon y Kyogre respectivamente sin embargo estos logran robárselos.

Esa noche de vuelta en Ciudad LaRousse cuando todo el mundo estaba teniendo un picnic al aire libre por idea Haruka en la noche la Ciudad LaRousse recibió la visita del legendario Pokemon Rayquaza y el legendario Pokemon Deoxys, Ambos Pokemon comenzaron a pelear con Deoxys tomando como rehenes a cientos de personas, causando un importante apagón en toda la Ciudad y un error en la programación a los robots quienes causan un alboroto en toda la Ciudad.

Nuestros héroes se dieron cuenta de que el Deoxys buscaba su amigo que pasa a ser el fenómeno cósmico extraño del que Tory se hizo amigo gracias a un poco de análisis científico de Rebecca, también el Deoxys fue el mismo Deoxys que Tory, Lund y Yuko encontraron cuatro años atrás en el Ártico cuando se enfrentó a Rayquaza.

Así nuestros héroes, Zinnia, Brendan, Saphire, Wally, Rebecca, Tory, Sid, Rafe, gemelos Audrey y Kathryn, Lund y Yuko trabajaron juntos para restaurar el orden en la Ciudad, ayudaron al amigo cósmico de Tory a ser regenerados en Deoxys, el cual era amigo del otro Deoxys y detuvieron a los robots de su mal funcionamiento.

Finalmente, nuestros héroes y Tory se hicieron amigos de los dos Deoxys y Rayquaza, aún mejor, Tory se volvió más dispuesto a interactuar con Pokemon y se convirtió en buenos amigos con un dúo lindo de Plusle y Minun que también fueron de gran ayuda.

Nuestros héroes se separaron de todos sus nuevos amigos que hicieron durante su tiempo en la Ciudad LaRousse y espera reunirse con ellos de nuevo en el futuro.

Nuestros héroes llegaron a la Ciudad de Minamo para el próximo Concurso Pokemon de Haruka, donde además Haruka se hace amigas de Kelly otra Coordinadora Pokemon.

Haruka aprendió acerca de cómo hacer Pokeblock de bayas con la ayuda de Kelly.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Beldum, Raichu, Zangoose, Chimecho, Quilava, Bayleef, Crobat, Croconaw, Pinsir, Heracross, Surskit, Gengar, Mismagius, Magmar, Jynx, Electabuzz y Machoke.

El Concurso Pokemon Minamo se pone en marcha en la que Haruka entra con su Combusken recién evolucionado de Torchic, Kelly entra con Grumpig y Jessie entra disfrazada como "Jessilina" con el Chimecho de James.

A pesar de estar frente a la dura competencia de los equipos de Kelly y Grumpig y Jessie y Chimecho, Haruka llegó a la fase de batalla, Kelly, Jessie y otros cinco coordinadores lo hicieron también.

Haruka, Kelly y Jessie pasan a través de los cuartos de final.

Luego en las semifinales, Haruka vence a Jessie para llegar a la ronda final, pronto Kelly gana y ella pasa a la final.

En la ronda final, Haruka y Kelly tenían una batalla concurso cerrada, pero Haruka se impuso y ganó el Concurso Pokemon de Minamo y su tercera cinta.

Al mismo tiempo en las afueras de Hoenn TV Archie y Maxie luchaban ya que Archie quien era el director de Hoenn TV se encargaba de difamar información sobre los actos realizados del Team Magma así como inculparlos por los del Team Aqua.

Mientras Archie y Maxie luchaban, Maryann y Tyler están llegando al lugar de la batalla, preguntándose por qué el director ha estado ocultando información importante.

Cuando llegan, ven que el líder del Equipo Magma está batallando con el director de Hoenn TV.

Archie y Maxie planean formar una tregua para poder llegar a la cueva del origen donde se encuentran Kyogre y Groudon sin embargo dentro de ellos estos planean traicionarse.

Maryann y Tyler son testigos de todo esto, Tyler trata de impedir que Maryann salga de su escondite y exigirle respuestas al director.

Maryann y Tyler están gravemente sorprendidos por la revelación de que su propio director parece también ser el líder del Team Aqua por lo cual salen de viaje para encontrarse con los líderes de Gimnasio o con Satoshi y sus amigos.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se encuentran con un Ralts enfermo que se hace amigo de Masato y este lo protege del trio del Team Rocket.

Una vez que el Ralts se recuperó, nuestros héroes protegieron a Ralts y lo llevaron con su familia un Gallade, una Gardevoir y una Kirlia.

Masato le prometió a Ralts que iba a volver por él una vez que tiene la edad suficiente para convertirse en un entrenador Pokemon a lo que el Ralts y su familia estuvieron de acuerdo.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a la isla Gales la cual es una isla adaptada a los Pokemon fósiles, donde vieron a Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Anorith, Armaldo, Lileep y Cradily.

Con la autorización de los científicos Takeshi atrapa a un Cradily y un Anorith después de haber ayudado a derrotar al trio del Team Rocket quien trato de robarse a los Pokemon, se revela que Jessie capturo un Grumpig.

Al mismo tiempo Maryann y Tyler llegan a Ciudad Slateport esa misma noche pero se encuentran con la sorpresa que la Ciudad está inundada.

Maryann y Tyler piensan en ir a Ciudad Minamo pero van en busca del Capitán Stern al no saber cómo llegar.

Al encontrarlo le cuentan que los líderes del Team Aqua y del Team Magma se unieron para poder llegar a la Cueva del Origen a lo cual Stern dice que de ser así no habría forma de llegar a la Cueva del Origen (la parte más profunda del océano según él) ya que ellos tienen lo necesario y no cuentan con otro equipo.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a la isla Izabe donde Haruka participo en el concurso para ganar su cuarta cinta.

Donde se encuentra con su rival más siniestro Harley que intentó distraer a ella y evitar que ganara el concurso Pokemon con sus caminos tortuosos.

Haruka y su Bulbasaur perseveraron y ganaron la Cinta Izabe su cuarta cinta.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes decidieron explorar la isla Izabe, durante su turismo el Lombre de Takeshi se convirtió en un Ludicolo muy feliz y despreocupado después de salvar a una Mawile quien se enamoró de el de manos del Team Rocket.

A continuación en una zona nevada de la isla Izabe, Satoshi encuentra a un Snorunt masculino que les llevó a una búsqueda para recuperar las medallas de Satoshi las cuales este robo.

Cuando el trio del Team Rocket les tiende una emboscada al grupo y trata de escapar con Pikachu pero Satoshi y Snorunt trabajan juntos para rescatar a Pikachu y enviar al trio del Team Rocket a volar.

Snorunt decidió ir con Satoshi por lo que este le capturo.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes conocen a Glacia Prim, quien estaba investigando a unos cazadores de Pokemon tipo hielo a los cuales gracias a la pandilla logra detener.

Satoshi desafía a Glacia a una batalla la cual acepta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Glacia usando a sus Pikachu, Combusken quien evoluciona en Blaziken, Milotic, Gardevoir, Absol y Tyranitar mientras que Glacia uso a sus Glalie quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Glalie, Cloyster, Walrein, Dewgong, Froslass y Weavile, Glacia pierde.

Mientras tanto el Team Aqua pudo despertar a Kyogre después de haber llegado a la cueva del origen.

En Ciudad Hiwamaki los líderes de Gimnasio se enteran que varias de las Ciudades de Hoenn terminaron sumergidas en el agua.

Charles Goodshow el director de la asociación Pokemon les dice que el tsunami era sólo un anticipo de un monstruo que está nadando a una velocidad increíble sobre el mar.

Mientras Kyogre destruye todo a su alrededor, el Team Magma está reviviendo a Groudon, gracias a que Courtney uso repetidas veces lanzallamas con sus Pokemon, Groudon pudo despertar.

Maxie le dice a Courtney que le entregue los orbes para poder controlar a Kyogre y Groudon desde su submarino.

Maryann y Tyler llegan a donde están los líderes de Gimnasio a los cuales avisan que un par de antiguos Pokemon han resurgido en Hoenn y que se trata de Kyogre Y Groudon.

El siguiente destino es nuestros héroes es Ciudad Tokusane donde Satoshi planea ganar su próxima medalla de Gimnasio.

Satoshi, Haruka, Masato, Takeshi junto a Zinnia y Sawyer a quienes se encontraron en camino a tomar un barco para Ciudad Tokusane fueron atacados por el trio del Team Rocket quienes intentaron capturar a Pikachu.

Pero la batalla envió al trio del Team Rocket a volar e hizo a nuestros héroes caer desde la nave en el mar.

Posteriormente un submarino rojo saco a nuestros héroes del agua pero resulta que el submarino estaba dominado por el Team Magma que no perdió tiempo en la captura de nuestros héroes como rehenes en su nave.

Durante su cautiverio nuestros héroes aprenden del líder del Team Magma Maxie que estos despertaron y capturaron a Groudon mientras que el Team Aqua despertó y capturo a Kyogre, sin embargo el Team Magma poseía el los orbes azul y rojo que controlan a Groudon y Kyogre.

Ambos equipos planean usar a los Pokemon para sus respectivos planes, pero resulta que Archie junto a los ejecutivos del Team Aqua Shelly y Matt se infiltraron en la nave del equipo de Magma y liberan a Groudon, tras la liberación Groudon ataca la nave del Team Magma causando un caos y causando que Maxie pierde su agarre en los orbes.

Mientras tanto los líderes de Gimnasio de Hoenn se enfrentan a un ejército combinado del Team Magma y el Team Aqua alrededor de toda la región estando Brawly, Norman y Roxanne en las áreas afectadas por la sequía, mientras que Winona, Flannery y Watson deberán ir a las áreas inundadas.

Pikachu coge el orbe rojo pero es poseído por él ya que Groudon de alguna manera estaba llamando a Pikachu en busca de ayuda

Nuestros héroes escaparon pero Satoshi y Pikachu vuelven a ser capturados por el Team Magma mientras que sus amigos se lanzaron al mar para ser salvados por un Gyarados rojo y un Metagross los cuales pertenecían a Steven y Lance.

Mientras tanto Archie utiliza el orbe azul para controlar a Kyogre y ejerció su poder para destruir el barco del Team Magma.

Al mismo tiempo Satoshi y Pikachu son detenidos en una celda en uno de los barcos del Team Magma pero son rescatados por el campeón Maestro de Kanto Lance que estaba trabajando encubierto con los Pokemon G-Men en el intento de frustrar al Team Aqua y al Team Magma.

Cuando Satoshi y Pikachu salían del barco del Team Magma se encontraron con un grupo de soldados del Team Magma y el Team Aqua liderados por dos miembros de estos llamados Amber y Mack quienes planeaban traicionar a Archie y Maxie.

Amber y Mack usan a sus Magcargo y Gorebyss pero gracias al trabajo de equipo de Satoshi y Pikachu son derrotados.

De repente Satoshi y Pikachu son atacados por Tabitha, Shelly, Matt y Courtney sin embargo son ayudados por Kagari quien esta arrepentida de haber formado parte del Team Magma.

Kagari se enfrenta a Tabitha quien uso a sus Arcanine, Camerupt, Weezing, Flareon, Mightyena y Houndoom mientras que Kagari uso a sus Ninetales, Camerupt, Arcanine, Magmortar, Swellow y Altaria, Kagari derrota a Tabitha.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Courtney usando a sus Pikachu, Grovyle, Milotic, Gardevoir, Espeon y Metagross mientras que Courtney uso a sus Mightyena, Camerupt, Magcargo, Crobat, Ninetales y Torkoal, Courtney pierde.

Kagari se enfrenta a Matt quien usa a sus a sus Ludicolo, Wailord, Tentacruel, Crawdaunt, Huntail y Pelipper mientras que Kagari uso a sus Ninetales, Camerupt, Arcanine, Magmortar, Swellow y Altaria, Kagari derrota a Matt.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shelly usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Grovyle, Tyranitar, Gardevoir y Absol mientras que Shelly uso a sus Gorebyss, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Muk y Azumarill, Shelly es derrotada.

Mientras tanto el trio del Team Rocket después de recuperarse de se infiltra en la guarida del Team Aqua después de escuchar que el Team Aqua capturó tanto a Groudon como Kyogre.

En primer lugar el trio del Team Rocket llego a donde estaba Archie y ven que el orbe rojo se ilumina y se funde con este.

Archie usa a Kyogre para hacer su voluntad, mientras tanto en la guarida del Team Magma, Pikachu se sale de control de nuevo y deja a Kagari y Satoshi quienes corren detrás de este.

El trio del Team Rocket planea capturar a Groudon pero Pikachu les manda a su volar con su poderoso rayo mientras era poseído por el poder de Groudon.

Pronto Groudon se convierte en la forma Prima y junto con Pikachu enfrenta a Kyogre el cual también está en su forma prima y está siendo controlado por Archie.

Pikachu y Groudon lograron derrotar a Kyogre que hace que el orbe rojo sea liberado finalmente de las manos de Archie, mientras que el Orbe azul deja a Pikachu.

Molestos porque su plan fracaso Archie y Maxie quien estaba oculto tratando de atacar a Archie atacan a Satoshi, Kagari y Pikachu.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Archie usando a sus Grovyle quien evoluciona en Sceptile, Absol, Milotic, Gardevoir, Pikachu y Snorunt quien evoluciona en Glalie mientras que Archie usa a sus Swampert, Wailord, Sharpedo quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Sharpedo, Gyarados, Relicanth y Mightyena, Archie es derrotado.

Kagari se enfrenta a Maxie donde Maxie usa a sus Magcargo, Crobat, Camerupt quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Camerupt, Blaziken, Rapidash y Torkoal mientras que Katari usa a sus Ninetales, Camerupt, Arcanine, Magmortar, Swellow y Altaria, Kagari derrota a Maxie.

Mientras se daba la batalla los hermanos Senri, Zinnia, Sawyer y Takeshi junto a Lance y Steven se enfrentaban a un ejército de agentes de los Team Aqua y Magma

Satoshi y Kagari después de derrotar a Maxie y Archie junto a Lance utilizan a todos sus Pokemon y trabajaron juntos para derrotar a los dos equipos y detenerlos con la ayuda de los Pokemon GMen.

Sin embargo Tabitha, Shelly, Matt y Courtney lograron escapar, la caída de los dos sindicatos del crimen ha captado la atención mundial y varios titulares, por último, tanto con el Team Aqua y el Team Magma finalmente derribados, nuestros héroes se separan de Lance y los Pokemon G-Men para continuar su viaje a Ciudad Tokusane.

Nuestros héroes se alegran cuando ven como Lance y Steven se lleva a Archie y Maxie a prisión además de enterarse que los líderes de Gimnasio y la elite four de Hoenn derrotaron a los agentes de los Team Magma y Aqua que atacaban las Ciudades de Hoenn.

Kagari se despide de nuestros héroes para reencontrarse con Mitch y retornar su sueño de ser coordinadora.

Desconocido para nuestros héroes Sakaki acompañado de las bestias del Team Rocket Orm, Sird y Carr quienes llegaron a Hoenn hace poco se roban los orbes rojo y azul los cuales se convirtieron en unos fragmentos que asemejaban a un Ruby y un Saphiro.

Mientras tanto lejos de la zona el trio del Team Rocket celebraron su "victoria" sobre el Team Aqua y el Team Magma ya que de alguna manera tuvieron un papel en la liberación de Kyogre y Groudon para causar ambos sindicatos del crimen a morder el polvo; Jessie, James y Meowth no podía esperar para transmitir la buena noticia a Sakaki el Jefe del Team Rocket.

Una semana después de separarse de Zinnia y Sawyer nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Tokusane para llegar al siguiente reto Gimnasio pero nuestros héroes tuvieron que hacer frente a una oleada de reporteros y los medios de comunicación entre ellos Maryann y Tyler ya que tenían que ver con Lance, Steven y los Pokemon GMen en la detención del Team Aqua y el Team Magma.

La suerte resplandeció sobre nuestros héroes cuando fueron rescatados por los gemelos Tate y Liza Fulan y su madre Rachel Fulan.

Tate y Liza son los líderes de Gimnasio Ciudad Tokusane que se especializa en Pokemon tipo Psíquico.

Así que la batalla se dio en el Gimnasio como Satoshi enfrentó a Tate y Liza en una batalla estilo doble usando a sus Milotic, Absol, Pikachu, Swellow, Swampert y Sceptile mientras que Tate y Liza usaron a sus Slowbro, Claydol, Gardevoir, Gallade, Solrock y Lunatone, Tate y Liza pierden a pesar de los movimientos combinados de sus Pokemon y entregaron la medalla mente.

Antes de salir de Ciudad Tokusane nuestros héroes fueron a ver el lanzamiento del transbordador construido por el padre de Tate y Liza quien trabaja para la compañía Devon.

Al mismo tiempo a través de la televisión todos en Hoenn se enteran de que un meteorito gigante impactaría contra la región provocando de esta manera, el surgimiento del pánico en los Ciudadanos de Hoenn incluyendo a nuestros héroes.

Mientras tanto el Señor Stone y su hijo Steven Stone llegan al centro espacial de Ciudad Tokusane viendo una increíble multitud alborotada, gritando por respuestas acerca del meteorito.

De repente aparecen Matt, Courtney, Shelly y Tabitha quienes trataron de evitar el lanzamiento por alguna extraña razón por lo cual nuestros héroes deciden enfrentarlos.

Tate se enfrenta a Matt quien usa a sus a sus Ludicolo, Wailord, Tentacruel, Crawdaunt, Huntail y Pelipper mientras que Tate uso a sus Slowking, Gallade, Solrock, Alakazam, Xatu e Hypno, Tate derrota a Matt.

Takeshi se enfrenta a Tabitha quien uso a sus Arcanine, Camerupt, Weezing, Flareon, Mightyena Y Houndoom mientras que Takeshi uso a sus Aggron, Ludicolo, Mudkip quien evoluciona en Marshtomp, Relicanth, Nosepass y Forretress, Takeshi derrota a Tabitha.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Courtney usando a sus Pikachu, Absol, Milotic, Sceptile, Torkoal y Metagross mientras que Courtney uso a sus Mightyena, Camerupt, Magcargo, Crobat, Ninetales y Torkoal, Courtney es derrotada.

Liza se enfrenta a Shelly usando a sus Slowbro, Claydol, Gardevoir, Lunatone, Chimecho y Grumpig mientras que Shelly uso a sus Gorebyss, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Swampert Y Kingdra, Shelly es derrotada.

De la nada aparece Zinnia quien les reveló que fue ella la que les dijo la localización de los orbes de Groudon y Kyogre a los equipos Magma y Aqua a lo cual molesto.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Zinnia a una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Sceptile, Absol, Tyranitar, Milotic y Gardevoir mientras que Zinnia uso a sus Flygon, Altaria, Kingdra, Salamanca quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Salamence, Tyrantrum y Goodra, Zinnia pierde.

Posteriormente se les acercaron Steven y el Señor Stone quienes presenciaron toda la batalla.

Al ver a Zinnia, el Señor Stone se apresura a acercársele pero Steven lo detiene pensando que sería para hacerle daño por intentar detener su transbordador, sin embargo el Señor Stone se arrodilla ante Zinnia pidiendo disculpas por todos los problemas que ha provocado y le cuenta que su intención inicial era unir fuerzas con el Clan Draconidos para que juntos destruyesen el meteorito que amenaza con destruir el planeta

En respuesta a esto Zinnia termina derramando lágrimas al mismo tiempo que cuenta por todo lo que el clan ha tenido que pasar.

Tras la muerte de Aster la cual era la hermana mayor de Zinnia que falleció cuando Zinnia solo era una niña el Clan Draconida había perdido las esperanzas y es por esto que ella decide tomar el puesto de Aster, a pesar de que el Clan Draconida no estaba de acuerdo debido a la diferencia de habilidades entre Zinnia y Aster

Zinnia solo piensa en demostrarles que no debían de perder las esperanzas.

De repente aparece un Rayquaza a lo cual Zinnia se coloca frente a Rayquaza y mostrándole respeto y le pide que por favor unan fuerzas para que de esta manera ella pueda cumplir con su tarea como miembro del Clan Draconida, Sin embargo, Rayquaza la ataca con su cola.

Llegado este punto, ella misma da todo por perdido puesto que Rayquaza su última opción, se negó a ayudarla.

De repente Rayquaza quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Rayquaza para sorpresa de todos le pidió ayuda a Satoshi para acabar con el meteorito siendo llevado al espacio usando un traje creado por Shelly y Tabitha quienes solían trabajar en la corporación Devon.

El meteorito resulto ser un Deoxys que solo observo a Satoshi antes de alejarse.

Ya en tierra al saber que el meteorito fue destruido Zinnia se disculpa con nuestros héroes por todos los problemas que causo.

Posteriormente el lanzamiento del transbordador se ha realizado correctamente.

Steven les ofrece empleo a Shelly, Courtney, Matt y Tabitha los cuales aceptan ya que ahora dedicaran su vida a ayudar a los Pokemon y proteger al planeta.

Unas semanas más tarde nuestros héroes se estaban relajando por la línea de costa, Gardevoir habló telepáticamente a Satoshi le adviertan de que "un formidable entrenador de tipo Dragón" lo desafiaría a una batalla dura y le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran con el Maestro Dragón Drake Genji un marinero y el miembro más fuerte de la elite four de Hoenn.

Drake ha oído hablar de la reputación y el éxito de Satoshi al ganar el campeonato de la liga Pokemon en Kanto, Johto y derrotar al poderoso Blake campeón del Archipiélago Naranja y decidió probar la fuerza de este en la batalla por sí mismo.

Así que Drake tomó nuestros héroes a bordo de su barco donde Satoshi se enfrentó a Drake a usando a sus Absol, Milotic, Pikachu, Espeon, Gardevoir y Sceptile mientras que Drake uso a sus Flygon, Dragonite, Kingdra, Altaria, Salamence y Sceptile quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Sceptile, la batalla termina en empate.

Más adelante Satoshi llama al profesor Oukido y a Nanami y les cuenta sobre su batalla con Drake.

Nuestros héroes junto con Drake tenían una cena abundante bajo las estrellas en el barco de Drake.

Drake también le dio buenos consejos a Satoshi los cuales eran tratar de aprender de las derrotas de su Pokemon y perseverar a través de ellos.

Takeshi, Haruka y Masato expresaron su admiración por Satoshi ser capaz de mantenerse firme frente a Drake.

Nuestros héroes se separaron de Drake y su tripulación y continuaron su viaje al día siguiente.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Scootopolis, se registra inmediatamente para el concurso el cual implica que los coordinadores pueden utilizar dos Pokemon durante todo el concurso.

Satoshi compite con Butterfree y Milotic y van en contra de 40 coordinadores.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Mawile, Kadabra, Rhyhorn, Relicanth, Flareon, Vaporeon, Flygon, Altaria, Pidgeotto, Spearow, Slowking, Bidoof, Linoone, Raticate, Slowbro, Scizor, Ralts, Makuhita, Swablu, Kangaskhan, Meowth, Skitty, Raichu y Umbreon.

Satoshi se convierte en uno de los top 16 coordinadores para avanzar a la etapa de batalla.

Satoshi y sus Butterfree y Milotic ganaron todas sus batallas concurso contra las Altaria y Gardevoir de Lisia 30/29, 25/5 contra un Machoke y un Kadabra, con un Beldum y un Magnemite 35/5, Delcatty y un Mightyena 10/5,

Satoshi y sus Butterfree y Milotic ganan el concurso de Pokemon y la cinta Scootopolis su quinta cinta necesaria para ir al gran festival de Hoenn.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes llegaron al Gimnasio Scootopolis así que Satoshi podría asumir el reto y ganar su octava y última medalla para calificar para el campeonato de la liga Hoenn.

Nuestros héroes conocen al líder de Gimnasio Scootopolis y especialista tipo agua Juan Galano y maestro del campeón maestro de Hoenn Wallace Mikuri, que es también un Coordinador consumado ya que ganó el gran festival de Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kanto y Johto hace muchos años.

Las reglas de este Gimnasio eran únicas: la primera ronda es una batalla doble sobre una gran piscina, mientras que las otras rondas son batallas individuales celebradas en un campo de batalla se asemeja a un lago rodeado de tierra, fue una batalla muy reñida pero Satoshi derroto a Juan ganando la medalla lluvia usando a sus Absol, Sceptile, Milotic, Corphish quien evoluciono en Crawdaunt, Glalie y Pikachu mientras que Juan usa a sus Wailord, Ludicolo, Walrein, Milotic, Luvdisc y Whiscash.

Satoshi con las ocho medallas de Gimnasio de la liga Hoenn al fin estaba listo para el campeonato la liga Hoenn la cual se llevaría a cabo en la Ciudad Siempre Grande

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sawyer quien estaba en la Ciudad usando a sus Milotic, Blaziken, Swampert, Absol, Swellow y Glalie mientras que Sawyer usa a sus Salamence, Sceptile, Slaking, Dusknoir, Scizor quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Scizor y Azumarill, Sawyer pierde.

Haruka se entera de que el próxima Concurso Pokemon sería en Pueblo Pacifidlogla donde planea ganar su quinta y última cinta necesaria para entrar en el gran festival de Hoenn.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Pacifidlog donde Haruka se inscribir en el Concurso Pokemon allí.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Medicham, Absol, Tauros, Furret, Miltank, Togekiss, Pelipper, Wailmer, Sharpedo, Ninetales, Vileplume, Slugma, Camerupt, Mareep y Machoke.

A pesar de que las probabilidades estaban en contra de ella, Haruka triunfó y ganó la Cinta Pacifidlog con Skitty.

Con su quinta cinta asegurada Haruka está lista para competir en el gran festival de Hoenn que se llevara a cabo en la Ciudad Slateport.

En el camino Haruka capturo a un Munchlax la forma preevolucionada de Snorlax.

Satoshi conoció a un entrenador llamado Morrison Masamune que se convertiría en uno de sus rivales de la liga Hoenn con el cual tuvo una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Milotic, Espeon, Sceptile, Gardevoir y Glalie mientras que Morrison uso a sus Beldum, Baltoy, Mawile, Gulpin, Gligar y Growlithe, Morrison pierde.

Al día siguiente Satoshi se enfrenta a una chica llamada Carmen a una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Milotic, Gardevoir, Roserade y Butterfree mientras que Carmen uso a sus Barboach, Chingling quien evoluciono en Chimecho, Spheal, Duskull quien evoluciona en Dusclops, Lumineon y Lairon, Carmen pierde.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes estaban en un barco de lujo hacía Ciudad Slateport que llevaría a quienes tienen cinco cintas para participar en el gran festival de Hoenn.

Durante el crucero nuestros héroes vieron también la copa de la cinta, el premio final para ganar el gran festival de Hoenn, nuestros héroes impidieron que la copa cinta fuera robada por el anterior agente del Team Magma Brodie el hombre de las mil caras que de alguna manera escapó a la captura de los GMen Pokemon.

Por supuesto el trio del Team Rocket también intentó robar la copa cinta pero nuestros héroes con la ayuda de la oficial Jenny enviaron al trio de villanos junto a sus Pokemon a volar.

Al llegar a la Ciudad Slateport nuestros héroes llegaron a la gran sala concurso para que Satoshi y Haruka puedan inscribirse en el gran festival de Hoenn.

Allí y Haruka se encontraron con sus rivales Drew y muy a su menosprecio al odioso de Harley luego para sorpresa de Haruka su madre Caroline llegó a animarla a tanto a ella como a Satoshi junto a Takeshi y Masato.

Caroline trajo cartas para Haruka de todas las personas que conoció durante su viaje en Hoenn, resulta que Norman estaba ocupado tomando retadores en el Gimnasio Touka y por ello no podía venir.

Mientras esperaban que el gran festival empezara nuestros héroes frustraron los planes del Team Rocket quienes se disfrazaron de la familia Senri y los mandaron a volar.

A continuación, la ronda preliminar del gran festival de Hoenn comenzó con 247 coordinadores de los cuales solo 64 participantes pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

Vivian Meridian proporcionó el comentario como Mc junto con Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko y tres enfermeras Joy diferentes sirviendo como jueces.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Marill, Espeon, Shedinja, Aipom, Trapinch, Illumise, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Sandshrew, Machoke, Kadabra, Corphish, Skitty, Houndoom, Taillow, Zigzagoon, Spearow, Vileplume, Electrike, Beautifly, Nidoran , Ninjask, Lotad, Cascoon, Eevee, Swinub, Vibrava, Caterpie, Clefairy, Shelgon, Sudowoodo, Koffing, Jynx, Nidorina, Geodude y Poochyena.

A pesar de la intensa competencia Satoshi y Metagross lo hicieron muy bien y Haruka pasó más allá de los preliminares con su Beautifly, Drew y Harley también pasaron las preliminares con sus Roselia y Cacturne respectivamente, Angelica pasa las preliminares con su Electivire y Lisia quien avanzo con su Altaria.

Luego en la segunda ronda, Drew y Harley avanzaron con una alta calificación utilizando Masquerain y Banette respectivamente, mientras que Haruka apenas lo hizo con Skitty, Satoshi y Milotic anotaron la puntuación más alta también.

Satoshi, Haruka, Drew, Angelica, Harley y Lisia están entre los 32 mejores, incluso Robert también estaba en el top 32.

Al día siguiente, la fase de concurso de batalla comenzó con sólo 32 coordinadores aun en la competencia, las reglas: los Coordinadores utilizan dos Pokemon y participan en batallas dobles.

En la primera ronda de la etapa de la batalla concurso, Haruka con su dúo de Bulbasaur y Beautifly derrota a Harley y su dúo de Cacturne y Banette con el marcador del 25/15 para su disgusto.

Satoshi con Pikachu y Espeon ganaron 60/0 al noquear al Chimecho y Tentacruel de su rival.

Robert derroto con su Bellosom y Lapras a Angelica y sus Electivire y Magnezone, Lisia y sus Altaria y Milotic derrotaron a un Umbreon y un Espeon, Drew también gano su primera batalla del concurso usando un Masquerain y Absol contra un Machamp y un Alakazam.

Satoshi, Haruka, Lisia, Drew y Robert se mueven en como uno de los top 16 coordinadores.

Satoshi con Crawdaunt y Roserade ganaron 45/0 al noquear al Breloom y Ludicolo de su segundo rival.

El trio del Team Rocket intentó bloquear el gran festival de Hoenn al hacer pasar a Jessie por un Coordinador llamado Anthony, pero nuestros héroes, la oficial Jenny y Anthony frustraron su plan y los mandaron a volar.

Haruka y su dúo de Bulbasaur y Combusken derrota a Anthony y su dúo de Pinsir y Swalot con el marcador del 20/15.

Robert derroto con su Manectric y Medicham a una chica que uso a Banette y Dusclops, Drew también gano a su contrincante con Roselia y Absol derrotando a un Volbeat y Venomoth pasando con y Haruka a los mejores 8 Coordinadores de batalla en los cuartos de final al día siguiente.

Pronto tanto Drew y Haruka fueron emparejados en los cuartos de final.

Drew y su dúo de Flygon y Roselia derroto a Haruka y su dúo de Minun y Plusle 25/5.

A pesar de que perdió Haruka, ella todavía tiene una gran ovación de todos los espectadores, sus amigos y Caroline mucho a los celos de Harley.

Lisia y su dúo de Roserade y Lilligant derrotaron a un dúo de Gengar y Misdreavus.

Satoshi y su dúo de Swellow y Pikachu ganaron 25/0 al noquear a los Machamp y Poliwrath de su rival en los cuartos de final.

Robert ganó su batalla de cuartos de final de unirse a Satoshi, Drew y Lisia en las semifinales.

Satoshi y su dúo de Glalie y Gardevoir se enfrentaron en una batalla en las Semifinales del Concurso y apenas ganaron 6/5 en contra Lisia y su dúo de Altaria y Milotic, Lisia le dice a que la vera en el gran espectáculo a lo cual le responde que no puede esperar.

Robert derrotó con sus Milotic y Froslass a los Flygon y Absol de Drew 45/5 y se une a Satoshi en la final del gran festival Hoenn.

En la fase final, Satoshi y su dúo de Milotic y Roserade fueron encerrados en una batalla cerrada contra Robert y su dúo de Milotic y Claydol, gana contra Robert 1/0.

Satoshi gana el gran festival de Hoenn.

A Satoshi se le entrego la copa cinta de Hoenn por la Mc Vivian y los jueces Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko y las tres enfermeras Joy en frente de una multitud de espectadores.

Más tarde esa noche nuestros héroes asistieron a la fiesta donde los espectadores y los coordinadores honran a Satoshi por ganar el gran festival de Hoenn además de celebrar la noche buena y la navidad.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon recibieron demasiada atención, después de todo Satoshi también ganó las ligas de Kanto y Johto.

Pronto nuestros héroes se separaron de Drew.

Drew y Haruka planeaban reunirse entre sí en el próximo gran festival sea cuándo o dónde y sea y se despiden hasta la próxima vez.

Caroline se percató de que Drew está enamorado de Haruka pero esta solo lo ve como un amigo ya que su hija le dijo que está enamorada de Brendan Birch.

Caroline les deseo a nuestros héroes suerte y le dijo a Haruka que animara a Satoshi mientras que él aspira a ganar su tercer torneo de la liga Pokemon en su carrera en el campeonato de la liga Hoenn en Ciudad Siempre Grande.

Después de descansar para relajarse un poco nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Siempre Grande y Satoshi se registró para el campeonato de la liga Hoenn.

A continuación, nuestros héroes se reúnen con el presidente de la liga Pokemon Charles Goodshow que recordaba a Satoshi y lo felicitó por haber ganado tanto el campeonato de la liga Johto, como el de kanto y el gran festival de Johto y Hoenn.

Goodshow llevo a nuestros héroes con Tyson Tetsuya el portador de la antorcha de Ciudad Kinsetsu.

A continuación, el trio del Team Rocket trató de robar la antorcha de nuevo pero nuestros héroes y Tyson rescataron la antorcha y enviaron a los villanos a volar.

Satoshi se enteró de la reputación de Tyson cuando una gran multitud de fans los cuales en su mayoría eran chicas lo adulaban; una cosa que Satoshi y Tyson tienen en común es que ambos ganaron el torneo de campeonato de liga la Johto pero más de la atención estaba en Satoshi ya que este ganó dos campeonatos de la liga de Pokemon, una liga y derroto a las élites cuatro de Kanto y Johto.

Pronto el torneo estaba a punto de empezar Satoshi se encontró con Sawyer, Saphire, Wally y Brendan, pero otro rival en la liga Hoenn viene el cual era Morrison en el momento preciso y se registra.

El campeonato de la liga Hoenn comenzó con 512 entrenadores Pokemon.

Las primeras cuatro rondas son batallas de eliminación libradas en los estadios roca, agua, hierba y hielo: una ronda en cada estadio en cualquier orden determinado al azar, las sustituciones son permitidos para ambas partes.

Satoshi se enfrenta a un chico llamado Gilbert Vivica usando a sus Glalie, Sceptile, Espeon, Pikachu, Absol y Crawdaunt mientras que Gilbert usa a sus Absol, Wailord, Torkoal, Beautifly, Tropius y Swalot, Gilbert pierde.

Saphire, Zinnia, Sawyer, Wally, Brendan, Morrison y Tyson ganaron sus batallas.

Al día siguiente es la segunda ronda y permanecen 256 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a una entrenadora llamada Katie Kaede de Ciudad Minamo usando a sus Swellow, Glalie, Roserade, Ambipom, Pikachu y Gliscor mientras que Katie uso a sus Cradily, Armaldo, Mismagius, Medicham quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Medicham, Walrein y Seviper, Katie pierde.

Saphire, Zinnia, Wally, Sawyer, Brendan, Morrison y Tyson ganaron sus respectivas batallas.

Al día siguiente inicia la tercera ronda y permanecen 128 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Morrison usando a sus Torkoal, Glalie, Metagross, Milotic, Pikachu y Blaziken mientras que Morrison uso a sus Steelix quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Steelix, Arcanine, Gliscor, Swampert, Metang quien evoluciona en Metagross y Claydol, Morrison pierde.

Saphire, Sawyer, Zinnia, Brendan y Tyson ganaron sus respectivas batallas.

Al día siguiente inicia la cuarta ronda inicia donde solo quedan 64 entrenadores Pokemon en el campeonato de la liga Hoenn.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Tyson Tetsuya usando a sus Pikachu, Milotic, Crawdaunt, Roserade, Swellow y Swampert mientras que Tyson uso a sus Hariyama, Meowth, Donphan, Sceptile, Shiftry y Metagross quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Metagross, Tyson pierde.

Saphire, Wally, Zinnia, Sawyer y Brendan ganaron sus respectivas batallas, a partir de la siguiente ronda todas las batallas serán en el estadio principal, solo permanecen 32 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Wally usando a sus Pikachu, Butterfree, Gardevoir, Sceptile, Metagross y Crawdaunt mientras que Wally uso a sus Delcatty, Roserade, Breloom, Swellow, Cacturne y Altaria quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Altaria, Wally pierde.

Saphire, Sawyer, Zinnia y Brendan ganaron sus respectivas batallas.

A la mañana siguiente la sexta ronda comenzó con solo 16 entrenadores Pokemon restantes en el campeonato de la liga Hoenn.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sawyer usando a sus Gardevoir, Swampert, Absol, Tyranitar, Pikachu y Torkoal mientras que Sawyer uso a sus Sceptile quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Sceptile, Glalie, Salamence, Flygon, Dustox y Sableye, Sawyer pierde.

Zinnia, Saphire y Brendan pasaron a la siguiente ronda.

Al día siguiente la séptima ronda del campeonato Hoenn comienza y sólo quedan 8 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Saphire usando a sus Pikachu, Sceptile, Milotic, Swellow, Absol y Gardevoir mientras que Saphire uso a sus Gallade, Shiftry, Glaceon, Blaziken quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Blaziken, Minun y Relicanth, Saphire pierde.

Zinnia y Brendan ganaron sus batallas.

Luego al día siguiente ya en las semifinales era hora de inicio de la batalla entre Satoshi y Harrison Hurst.

Satoshi venció a Brendan Birch usando a sus Gliscor, Roserade, Pikachu, Blaziken, Swellow y Crawdaunt mientras que Brendan usa a sus Plusle, Mightyena, Milotic, Manectric, Gardevoir y Swampert quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Swampert, Zinnia también llego a la final.

Al día siguiente en la final Satoshi se enfrentó con Zinnia Higana usando uso a sus Sceptile, Torkoal, Milotic, Gardevoir, Pikachu y Glalie mientras que Zinnia uso a sus Exploud, Tyrantrum, Garchomp, Haxorus, Goodra y Salamence quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Salamence, Zinnia pierde.

Satoshi y su equipo el cual consiste en Pikachu, Blaziken, Swampert, Espeon, Gliscor, Ambipom, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Torkoal, Gardevoir, Glalie, Absol, Roserade y Metagross consiguieron instalarse en el salón de la fama del campeonato de la liga Hoenn.

Después de varias entrevistas con los medios de comunicación, la ceremonia de clausura se puso en marcha.

El Presidente Goodshow y el Campeón Maestro de Hoenn y Maestro de Concursos Wallace Mikuri presentan a Satoshi el trofeo del campeonato de la liga Hoenn.

Debido a la excelente actuación de Satoshi su perfil entrenador aumento a un Ace nivel Gold desde que ganó tres grandes campeonatos de la liga Pokemon con los tres siendo Hoenn, Johto y recientemente Hoenn.

Wallace le informa a Satoshi que gano este tiene derecho de desafiar a la elite four de Hoenn pero este declina explicando que aún no está listo.

Más tarde esa noche Zinnia le desea a Satoshi suerte en su sueño además Zinnia se disculpa de corazón por los problemas que le causo ya que aun después de un tiempo se sentía realmente culpable.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes se separaron de Zinnia, Saphire, Sawyer, Tyson, Brendan, Wally y Morrison y dejaron Ciudad Siempre Grande para que Satoshi y sus Pokemon pudiesen entrenar.

Una semana después nuestros héroes tenían un gran día de campo antes de que los hermanos Senri tuvieran que separarse de Satoshi y Takeshi para regresar a Ciudad Touka.

A continuación, nuestros héroes se detuvieron por el laboratorio del Profesor Birch y consiguieron sus boletos de barco para navegar de nuevo a Hoenn.

Takeshi planeaba visitar a su familia en la Ciudad Nibi y así se separó de Satoshi y Pikachu.

Mientras tanto el trio del Team Rocket Volvió a la sede central del Team Rocket para reunirse con el jefe del Team Rocket Sakaki.

Aunque inicialmente Sakaki no creía que el trio tendría ningún éxito en Hoenn estaba sorprendido de que Jessie, James y Meowth jugaron un papel en la desaparición de los equipos Aqua y Magma no es de extrañar que no les creía anteriormente ya que parecía que no querían llamar la atención mientras saboteaban a los sindicatos del crimen además de haber presenciado como los GMen se llevaban a Archie y Maxie luego de que Satoshi y Kagari los derrotaran.

Sakaki les dio al trio su siguiente tarea que implicó robar más Pokemon.

A medida que el trio del Team Rocket se fue Sakaki estudió varios periódicos acerca de las hazañas de Satoshi de los últimos años desde que nuestros héroes frustraron los planes del Team Rocket por primera vez y tuvo un poco de miedo sobre el hecho de que Satoshi junto a sus amigos y Lance derrotaron a ambos sindicatos del crimen y se preguntó sobre qué más Satoshi y sus Pokemon son capaces de hacer.

Saga la batalla de la frontera de Kanto

25 de mayo al 5 de septiembre del 2013

Al día siguiente Satoshi y Pikachu llegaron a Ciudad Tokiwa en Kanto donde nuestros héroes se sorprendieron al ver que el Gimnasio Tokiwa quedó reconstruido esto hizo que recordaran el incidente en el que durante el combate de Gimnasio de contra Sakaki el jefe del equipo Rocket el edificio colapso.

Del mismo modo que se maravillaron de la nueva imagen de Gimnasio un hombre que se hace llamar Scott y que lleva ropa de playa al aire libre y chanclas estacionado su convertible en la entrada del Gimnasio y se encuentra con nuestros héroes.

Scott después de enterarse sobre la reputación de Satoshi como un entrenador de nivel Ace Gold y ganador de tres grandes festivales le dio la posibilidad de impugnar la batalla de la frontera de Kanto.

Antes de Satoshi pudiera pedirle información a Scott más sobre ello, se vieron cara a cara Agatha Kikuko.

Agatha les lleva hacia el Gimnasio Tokiwa ya que es evidente que ella es la nueva líder de Gimnasio.

Después de reconocer a Satoshi, Agatha lo reta a una batalla de exhibición y Scott actúa como el Árbitro.

Agatha uso a su Gengar quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gengar mientras que Satoshi usa a su Gardevoir, Agatha pierde en la batalla de exhibición.

Scott le dice a Satoshi que el cumple con los requisitos para impugnar la batalla de la frontera de Kanto ya que el requisito mínimo para entrar en el reto es ser un entrenador de nivel Ace además de Scott piensa que las habilidades de Satoshi son lo suficientemente buenas y que podría ganar el desafío.

Según Scott la batalla de la frontera de Kanto consta de siete instalaciones de batalla en todo Kanto, que están a cargo de entrenadores nivel elite conocidos como los cerebros de la frontera, una vez que un cerebro de la frontera es derrotado, el entrega un símbolo muy parecido a una medalla de Gimnasio, pero más especial, Scott les dice a nuestros héroes que después de derrotar a los primeros seis cerebros de la frontera, la séptima y última instalación de batalla sería revelada.

Al sentirse emocionado para un nuevo desafío, Satoshi y Pikachu con mucho gusto dijeron sí tomarían el desafío de los cerebros de la frontera de Kanto, Satoshi sonreía por la actitud de Pikachu y su amor platónico.

Satoshi y Pikachu se separaron de Scott y Agatha, Agatha se mantuvo como líder en el Gimnasio mientras que Scott salió de Ciudad Tokiwa en su convertible rojo.

Satoshi y Pikachu se dirigieron a Pueblo Masara justo antes del atardecer donde fueron recibidos por todos los residentes de Pueblo Masara, además de los visitantes que querían conocer a nuestros héroes en vivo en persona, la sorpresa es aún mejor como Hanako, Mister Mime, Persian, Chu, Momma Ty y Gothitelle le dieron la bienvenida a nuestros héroes después de varios meses fuera de casa,

El Profesor Oukido y Nanami llegaron a la casa de Hanako para saludar Satoshi incluso Kasumi vino a verlos y a presentarle su nuevo Pokemon Azurill la que fue criado de su Azumarill y el Marill de Kenji.

Satoshi y Pikachu colocan el estuche de medallas de Hoenn y recuerdos en su habitación, al igual que Satoshi, su familia, Kasumi y el Profesor Oukido estaban a punto de comer la cena cuando de repente Masato y el profesor Birch aparecieron que hizo que el regreso a casa fuera aún más dulce, durante la cena, Satoshi y Masato hablaban sin cesar de sus aventuras en Hoenn a todo el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno nuestros héroes se encontraron con Kenji, Nanami, Bill, el Profesor Oukido y el profesor Birch en el laboratorio del profesor Oukido, luego se les unieron en breve por Hanako, Chuly, Mister Mime, Momma Ty, Gothitelle y para sorpresa de Masato, su hermana llegó a Kanto para competir en los concursos Pokemon de Kanto por lo cual se convertiría en rival de Satoshi.

Cuando todos llegaron al corral para ver a los Pokemon veteranos de Satoshi en el corral quienes a prisa corrieron y sofocaron a su amado entrenador con afecto.

Parecía que tanto Blastoise y Venusaur corrieron la voz de que Satoshi iba a volver lo cual que emociono a todos sus Pokemon entonces este presento a todos sus Pokemon de Hoenn quienes se entremezclan muy bien con el resto de los Pokemon lo cual que les hizo una gran familia feliz.

Milotic desarrolló un vínculo fraternal con Lapras y Meganium y ella fue a la cabeza sobre los talones cuando finalmente vio a Gyarados al recordar cuando su entrenador lo llamó junto con algunos de sus veteranos Pokemon para ayudar a derrotar a cientos de Normanmaniacs.

Gyarados por lo general sin escrúpulos no podía apartar los ojos de Milotic después de ver lo hermosa que es y él le dio la bienvenida personalmente que obtuvo un montón de aplausos y silbidos sólo por ver el lado suave de Gyarados por primera vez.

Satoshi presentó a sus nuevos Pokemon a los Pokemon que tenían en el corral.

Haruka también presentó sus Pokemon Combusken, Staryu, Minun, Plusle, Munchlax y Bulbasaur, resulta que ella dejo a Azurill, Altaria, Illumise, Volbeat, Skitty, Bellosom y Beautifly en el Gimnasio Petalburg, Bulbasaur y Venusaur reavivaron su amistad.

Satoshi anunció que planea tomar en la frontera de la batalla de Kanto así como el circuito de concurso Pokemon de Kanto, Haruka anunció su plan para competir en el circuito de concurso Pokemon de Kanto, Nanami, el Profesor Oukido y el profesor Birch les dieron a Satoshi y a Haruka nuevas Pokédexes con la información más reciente sobre los Pokemon.

A continuación el trio del equipo Rocket vino con un nuevo lema y trató de robar todos los Pokemon, pero nuestros héroes enviaron a los villanos a volar.

El resto del día transcurrió principalmente en el laboratorio de profesor Oukido, muchos visitantes de todas partes querían del mundo ver al famoso Satoshi Katsumoto y sus Pokemon, Haruka también tiene un poco de atención también por su top 8 en el gran festival de Hoenn.

Nuestros héroes finalmente recibieron la llamada de Scott de que la batalla de la Frontera de Kanto está finalmente lista, así nuestros héroes se enteran de la primera instalación de batalla la cual es la fábrica de batalla situada a las afueras de la Ciudad Hanada lo cual era conveniente ya que Kasumi se dirigió hacia allí al día siguiente.

Así nuestros héroes planean viajar juntos al día siguiente y se hicieron los preparativos, Satoshi dijo a sus Pokemon, Nanami, al Profesor Oukido y a Hanako que tiene planes para hacer girar a sus Pokemon para dar a todos ellos la oportunidad de participar en la batalla de la Frontera.

Satoshi además de tomar Pikachu a lo largo de la jornada decide llevar a Butterfree, Poliwrath, Espeon, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Gardevoir y Glalie.

Satoshi dejó a Milotic para quedarse en casa para que pudiera pasar más tiempo de calidad con su nuevo interés amoroso Gyarados pero prometió que ella y Gyarados tendría la oportunidad de ayudarle a ganar.

Haruka decidió dejar su Bulbasaur en el laboratorio de profesor Oukido para que ella pasara más tiempo con Venusaur, también Haruka se enlazo bien con un Squirtle muy tímida en el laboratorio que eligió ir con ella.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes dejaron Pueblo Masara y se reunieron con Takeshi que felizmente se unió a ellos y aprendió acerca de los nuevos planes de nuestros héroes en Kanto.

Takeshi les conto a sus amigos que dejo a sus Ludicolo, Aggron y a la mayoría de sus Pokemon de vuelta en Ciudad Nibi en el Gimnasio quienes se llevaban muy bien con sus padres y hermanos, Takeshi sola ha traído a su Forretress y Marshtomp.

Juntos nuestros héroes caminaron a través del monte Luna y se dirigieron a Ciudad Hanada donde Satoshi se entera de que hay un concurso allí

Kasumi recibe una llamada de sus hermanas mayores, las hermanas Waterflower, revelando que ella es necesaria en el Gimnasio Hanada.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Hanada para el primer Concurso Pokemon de Satoshi en Kanto en el camino a la fábrica de batalla, también se encuentran el rival de Haruka, Drew que también está compitiendo en el concurso Pokemon Hanada, Satoshi se registra para entrar en Concursos Pokemon de Kanto.

La MC Lillian es la hermana menor de Vivian la MC de Hoenn como es habitual el jurado fue atendido por Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko y la enfermera Joy local.

Satoshi competía con Pikachu, mientras que Drew compitió con su Roselia.

Satoshi y Drew fueron uno de los mejores 8 coordinadores de los 25 para pasar a la fase de batalla.

Finalmente Satoshi y Drew se reunieron en la final del Concurso Pokemon Hanada con Satoshi y Pikachu ganar sus dos anteriores batallas de Concurso 50/0 contra la Granbull de Jessilina y a un Lairon 45/0.

Satoshi y Pikachu derrota a Drew y Roselia con el marcador 25/10 que hizo que Satoshi el ganador del concurso Pokemon en Hanada y la cinta Hanada.

Kasumi se separó de nuestros héroes y les deseó lo mejor en su viaje.

Una semana después nuestros héroes estaban preparando su campamento una noche después de haberse perdido en el bosque tratando de encontrar la fábrica de batalla y ven el legendario Pokemon Articuno volando por encima para su sorpresa.

Todos ellos tratan de buscar a Articuno pero en cambio encontraron un centro Pokemon.

Así que nuestros héroes decidieron pasar la noche allí y la enfermera Joy local se comprometió a dar instrucciones a la fábrica de batalla.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno nuestros héroes estaban a punto de pedirle direcciones a una chica cuando Scott se presentó en su convertible.

Scott llevó a nuestros héroes en un viaje salvaje muy parecido a como lo hizo el profesor Birch y llegó a la fábrica de batalla en cuestión de minutos; por suerte todo el mundo sobrevive al viaje.

Todos conocen al Cerebro de la frontera de la fábrica de batalla Noland Datsura y a Sergio el cual es su aprendiz.

Noland le mostró a Satoshi, Satoshi, los hermanos Senri y Takeshi todos sus Pokemon los cuales estaban bien entrenados y eran muy fuertes, él le dijo a Satoshi que permite a sus rivales elegir a seis de sus Pokemon por batalla pero este tenía dificultades para escoger entre los Pokemon de Noland los cuales eran una gran variedad siendo los más destacables Venusaur, Machamp, Rhyperior, Magmortar, Electivire, Alakazam, Cacturne, Dusknoir, Honchkrow, Slowbro, Slowking, Sharpedo, Wailord, Slaking, Zangoose, Breloom, Mawile, Golem, Seviper, Glalie, Smeargle, Flygon, Aggron, Pinsir, Camerupt, Sandslash, Magnezone, Togekiss Yanmega, Gliscor, Golduck, Manectric, Mamoswine, Tangrowth, Lickilicky y Trapinch.

A continuación, una conmoción ocurre cuando el Munchlax de Haruka se mete en el edificio y despierta a un Articuno de aspecto familiar tanto a nuestros héroes y la sorpresa de Scott.

Noland reveló que una noche él ayudó a curar a Articuno de una lesión y se le ha visitado con regularidad.

A continuación, el trio del equipo Rocket sale de la nada y trató de robar a Pikachu, a los Pokemon de Noland y Articuno, pero Articuno envió a Jessie, James y Meowth a volar, se revela que James capturo un Shiftry y Roselia y su Shroomish ahora es un Breloom, se revela que el Loudred de Jessie evoluciono en Exploud y capturo un Aipom.

Durante la tarde, Satoshi, los hermanos Senri, Takeshi, Scott y Noland interactuaron con todos los Pokemon especialmente Articuno mientras que Satoshi y Pikachu hicieron una rápida llamada telefónica a Liza en el Valle Charicific, más tarde esa noche, Noland le pregunto a quienes escogió a lo que este responde que decidió luchar contra Slaking, Mawile, Sandslash, Cacturne, Rhyperior y Articuno para sorpresa de todos.

De repente, el poderoso Charizard de Satoshi vuela hacia abajo y lo saluda con su lanzallamas clásico, Satoshi les reveló a sus amigos que él llamó a Liza del Valle Charicific solicitando a Charizard para la batalla contra Articuno, todo el mundo espera con interés la batalla.

Satoshi realizo algún tipo de entrenamiento en la madrugada y desayuno, la batalla estaba listo para comenzar con Masato, Haruka, Takeshi y Scott estaban mirando desde lo alto.

Noland uso a sus Mawile, Bibarel, Sandslash, Cacturne, Rhyperior y Articuno mientras que Satoshi uso a sus Swampert, Blaziken, Poliwrath, Gengar y Charizard, fue una batalla muy reñida pero Noland pierde y le entrego a Satoshi el Símbolo del conocimiento.

Scott le dio a Satoshi un Frontierfolio para guardar sus símbolos de la frontera y revela que la próxima batalla es el campo de batalla situado en algún lugar cerca de la Ciudad Yamabuki.

Así que nuestros héroes se separaron con Noland, Articuno y Scott para continuar su viaje.

Charizard voló de regreso al Valle Charicific para entrenar un poco más.

En el camino nuestros héroes de ver un folleto sobre un festival celebrado en el palacio de Rota el cual está en el norte de Kanto y todos ellos deciden desviarse allí.

Unas semanas más tarde nuestros héroes llegan al reino Rota justo a tiempo para el festival, que resultó ser un torneo de batalla Pokemon que se celebra en el palacio Cameran en honor a la leyenda de Sir Aaron el guardián de Aura.

Nuestros héroes aprendieron sobre el código de vestimenta formal y decidieron buscar algunos trajes de repuesto en el palacio, el traje de la Satoshi se parecía a un Guardián Aura; Masato es un mendigo; Takeshi es un bufón, Satoshi una princesa y Haruka es una doncella.

Pronto comenzó el torneo del guardián con 512 competidores cortesía de la reina Ilene, su doncella Jenny y su Pokemon Mime junior

Satoshi y Pikachu se enfrentaron a unos Breloom, Claydol, Tropius, Mismagius, Gallade, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, Aggron y Weavile.

Satoshi conoce a Kid Summers su oponente en la final, que es una niña pero esta vestida con traje de caballero y en el combate Satoshi y Pikachu lucharon contra su Weavile.

Satoshi y Pikachu ganaron el torneo de batalla en Rota, Satoshi no sólo consiguió un trofeo azul también se le ha llamado "El héroe del año."

La Reina Ilene anuncia que habría un gran baile y un banquete en honor al nuevo "Guardián del Aura."

Más tarde esa noche, la reina Ilene presentó a Satoshi con el cetro de Sir Aaron pero este oye una voz misteriosa que viene de la joya del cetro susurrando "¿Por qué?".

Pronto el baile y el banquete comienza como Haruka y Takeshi disfrutaron de la danza formal y la comida y todos los Pokemon exploran el palacio Cameron.

Pikachu y todos los Pokemon de nuestros héroes se fueron arriba después de familiarizarse con un Aipom que salió de la nada, Masato siguió a los Pokemon para ver lo que están haciendo.

Kid estaba investigando las instalaciones del palacio en busca del legendario Pokemon Mew.

Pikachu y los Pokemon todos fueron arriba y juegan en los desvanes llenos de juguetes, Aipom cambió de repente para convertirse en un Pikachu y luego se reveló como Mew que Pikachu reconoció de su encuentro anterior en Isla Nueva.

Kid vio a Mew desde las altas torres del palacio Cameran y envió a sus Weavile a pelear con ella, pero los Weavile le causaron miedo Mew lo que llevó a Pikachu para atacarla, entonces Mew decidió tomar a Pikachu y Teletransportarse Masato vio la conmoción y se precipitó hacia abajo para contárselo a Satoshi y los demás.

Mientras tanto, el baile y el banquete llegaron a su conclusión, del mismo modo Ilene le dijo a Satoshi que copiara la pose de Sir Aaron en el retrato, entra en erupción de la joya del cetro y un chacal azul aparece para sorpresa de todos, la Reina Ilene sabe quién es ese Pokemon: es el Lucario de Sir Aaron, el héroe de la leyenda.

Lucario utilizó su poder de Aura y pensó que Satoshi era Sir Aaron, pero fue un error, a continuación, el Lucario se precipitó fuera de la sala de baile y se investigó la zona del palacio de entender lo que pasó.

Pronto nuestros héroes, la reina Ilene, Jenny y su Mime junior llegó y le dijeron que él ha estado dormido durante muchos siglos y que Ilene es la descendiente de la reina Rin, la Reina a la que Sir Aaron y Lucario servían.

Ilene luego habla de la leyenda detrás de Sir Aaron y Lucario; acerca de cómo había dos ejércitos y cómo Sir Aaron sacrifico su vida.

A continuación, Masato entró en la habitación y le dijo a todo el mundo que vio a Mew llevarse a Pikachu.

Entonces llega Kid confirmando lo mismo y ha añadido que Mew tomó la forma de un Pidgeot y se llevó a Pikachu al Árbol del Comienzo, Jenny dice que Mew con frecuencia viene con ganas de jugar y a veces se llevaría a algunos amigos, incluso Pokemon silvestres y juguetes al Árbol del comienzo para jugar; asegurándole a Satoshi de que Pikachu podría estar jugando con Mew y tener un buen tiempo.

Satoshi se preguntó por qué le Lucario lo confundió con Sir Aaron; La respuesta de Lucario: su Aura es idéntica a la de Sir Aaron lo que significaba que este tiene el poder de manipular el Aura que es un poder basado en el espíritu y la emoción.

Por la mañana temprano nuestros héroes, Kid y Lucario se aventuraron juntos al Árbol de comienzo, en el camino, nuestros héroes y Lucario aprendieron la verdad detrás de la leyenda a través del uso de las flores del aura.

Pronto llegaron y entraron en el árbol de comienzo después de unos días de viaje, pero fueron emboscados por los legendarios trio Golem de Regirock, Regice y Registeel que estaban protegiendo el árbol del comienzo.

Después de escapar del trio Golem, nuestros héroes, Kid y Lucario buscaban con fervor a Pikachu y Mew.

Por desgracia, a causa de su intrusión, las defensas internas del Árbol del Comienzo estaban sobre ellos, pero afortunadamente cuando nuestros héroes encontraron a Pikachu y Mew, Mew convenció a las defensas diciendo que nuestros héroes no son intrusos.

Sin embargo, Mew se sintió enferma lo que causó que el árbol se colapse, así que Satoshi y Lucario canalizaron sus auras para curarla, pero desde que Lucario impidió a Satoshi el uso de su propia Aura y en su lugar tomó el asunto en sus propias manos, el Aura de Lucario fue utilizada por completo.

Antes de sacrificar a sí mismo en el Árbol de comienzo, Lucario recomienda que Satoshi debe considerar el dominio de su uso de Aura ya que le podría ayudar en el futuro.

Así que el Lucario se separó de Mew, nuestros héroes antes de sacrificarse a sí mismo y reencontrarse con Sir Aaron en el más allá.

A continuación, nuestros héroes y le dan un adiós amistoso a Mew y regresaron al palacio Cameron donde le contaron a la reina Ilene como les fue, nuestros héroes y Kid les dieron sus mejores deseos a la reina Ilene y dejaron el palacio Cameron y Kid se separó de nuestros héroes quienes reanudaron su viaje.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes se detuvieron en un Pueblo para ir a una famosa panadería cuando un Arcanine paso cerca de ella todo el mundo ve a Drew persiguiéndola.

Haruka lleva a sus amigos en una larga persecución tras de Arcanine ya que se determinó a vencer a Drew y capturar a Arcanine pero pronto nuestros héroes y Drew aprenden que el Arcanine tenía una familia de Growlithe por lo que todos abortan la captura de ella al ver que está mal romper una familia.

Drew le sugirió a Haruka que entre al concurso de Ciudad Yamabuki por lo que nuestros héroes se dirigieron a la Ciudad Yamabuki para el primer Concurso Pokemon de Haruka en Kanto.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a la Ciudad Yamabuki y Haruka es registrada para el concurso.

Para su consternación, se encontró con Harley quien también proyectó participar en el Concurso Pokemon de Yamabuki y se presenta para arruinar el debut en Kanto de Haruka.

Mientras Satoshi va a entrenar se encuentran con Sabrina la cual ahora viste un traje que deja ver su magnífico y cuerpo.

Satoshi elogia la nueva vestimenta de Sabrina.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sabrina usando a sus Gliscor, Pikachu, Donphan y Gardevoir mientras que Sabrina uso a sus Metagross, Gothitelle, Mister Mime, Espeon, Alakazam y Gallade, Sabrina pierde.

Sabrina se despide de Satoshi dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El Concurso Pokemon comenzó con la presentación en la que Haruka, Harley y Jessie lograron pasar.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Mankey, Phanpy, Jigglypuff, Oddish, Psyduck, Marill, Shedinja, Aipom, Illumise, Trapinch, Sandshrew, Skitty, Scizor, Vulpix, Pidgey, Weedle, Jumpluff, Poliwag, Bellsprout, Hoppip, Venonat y Ratatta.

A pesar de los planes de Harley, Haruka y su Squirtle ganaron el concurso Yamabuki y su primera cinta del Kanto al derrotar a Harley y su Ariados en la batalla final.

Después del concurso antes de salir de Ciudad Yamabuki nuestros héroes tomaron muestras de un restaurante de fideos propiedad de unas gemelas y sus Pokemon Mister Mime y Sneasel.

A lo largo del camino a la arena de la batalla el Munchlax de Haruka se enferma pero una pareja de ancianos junto con su Mime junior vienen al rescate y escoltan a nuestros héroes a su mansión coincidentemente el trio del Team Rocket llegó allí también como el Chimecho de James también se sentía muy enfermo.

Luego, para sorpresa de todos James reveló que la pareja de ancianos son su niñera y su mayordomo Pop que también reveló que él viene de una familia rica pero escapo de esta porque sus padres querían obligarlo a casarse.

Munchlax y Chimecho se recuperaron rápidamente lo que permitió tanto a nuestros héroes como al Team Rocket reanudar su viaje.

A continuación Mime junior decidio acompañar a James, la pareja de ancianos dice que a Mime junior le gusta James porque es una buena persona a pesar de su afiliación con el sindicato del crimen el Team Rocket.

A continuación, Jessie, James y Meowth salen de la mansión todavía en búsqueda de nuestros héroes.

Una semana después nuestros héroes estaban pasando a través de Ciudad Tamamushi donde hay un concurso.

Satoshi decide competir en el Concurso con Glalie y van en contra de otros 40 coordinadores y sus Pokemon, entre ellos Erika quien quería probar los concursos.

Satoshi y Glalie obtuvieron altas calificaciones en su fase de presentación y aseguraron uno de los 8 puntos en la etapa de batalla.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Azumarill, Snorunt, Bellsprout, Furret, Koffing, Ninetales, Taillow, Persian, Poochyena, Mareep, Hoppip, Oddish, Spinda, Mudkip, Bulbasaur, Azurill, Loudred, Beautifly, Kirlia, Mawile, Grumpig, Vulpix, Lombre, Marowak, Caterpie, Venonat, Venomoth, Growlithe, Arbok, Sableye y Manectric.

Satoshi y Glalie ganado todas sus batallas del concurso contra el Victreebel de Erika 20/0, contra la Cloyster de Jessilina 55/0, Ninetales de una chica llamada Marge 5/0 y ganar concurso de Ciudad Tamamushi y la cinta Tamamushi su segunda cinta de Kanto.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a la arena de batalla que era un gran dojo, nuestros héroes se encuentran a Scott, que los presenta con Greta Tycoon, ella es la Cerebro de la Frontera de la arena de batalla y un especialista en Pokemon tipo lucha.

La primera parte fue girar la rueda que determinaría el número de Pokemon que Satoshi y Greta usarían, que aterrizó en seis lo que significaba que sería una batalla 6 vs 6.

Debido a ser un dojo, todo el mundo estaba descalzo que hizo que la ocasión aún más grave, antes de lucha, Satoshi hizo algunos intercambios con el Profesor Oukido, Satoshi y Greta se enfrentaron en el campo con Satoshi, Takeshi, Haruka, Masato y los estudiantes de Greta sentados en un banquillo.

Fue una batalla de ida y vuelta donde Satoshi uso a sus Feraligator, Heracross, Kangaskhan y Snorlax mientras que Greta uso a sus Lucario, Machamp, Hariyama, Gallade quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gallade, Medicham y Umbreon, Greta pierde y le entrego a Satoshi el símbolo coraje y alabó su espíritu de lucha

Satoshi regreso de nuevo a Snorlax y Kangaskhan al Profesor Oukido.

Scott les dice a nuestros héroes que la próxima instalación es la Cúpula de batalla, para llegar allí nuestros héroes deben viajar a través Ciudad Kuchiba por lo que nuestros héroes se dirigen a la Cúpula de batalla.

Unas semanas más tarde nuestros héroes se detienen en una granja de huevos Pokemon propiedad de una pareja muy agradable y su hija Nicolette una aspirante a Coordinadora.

Sin embargo cuando el trio del Team Rocket intentó robar todos los huevos Pokemon nuestros héroes incluyendo Nicolette trabajaron juntos para salvar los huevos de Pokemon y enviar al Team Rocket a volar.

Pikachu aprendieron tacleada de voltios el ataque más poderoso de los Pikachu y Nicolette dio un huevo Pokemon a Haruka en agradecimiento.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes continuaron su caminata y llegaron a la Ciudad plateada.

Haruka se entera acerca de un concurso Pokemon que se celebraba allí.

Haruka entró en el Concurso Pokemon y pasó la ronda de presentación con Squirtle y ganó todas las rondas de batalla con su fiel Combusken al derrotar al Venusaur de un coordinador veterano llamado Jeremy y gano se segunda cinta de Kanto.

Mientras se daba el concurso Satoshi va a dar un paseo cuando de pronto se encontraron con Shizuka y Yuchiro, Shizuka estaba realmente feliz de volver a ver a Satoshi de nuevo al igual que este estaba muy feliz de verla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shizuka usando a sus Gardevoir, Poliwrath, Sceptile, Espeon y Pikachu mientras que Shizuka usa a sus Mawile, Combee quien evoluciona en Vespiquen, Cherubi, Bronzong, Gastrodon y Venusaur, Shizuka pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Yuchiro a usando a sus Sceptile, Donphan, Pidgeot, Poliwrath y Pikachu mientras que Yuchiro uso a sus Raticate, Dodrio, Blissey, Hitmontop, Raichu y Sunflora, Yuchiro pierde.

Shizuka y Yuchiro se separan de nuestros héroes para seguir su camino de regreso a Pueblo Masara además estas aprovechan para contarles sus experiencias en Sinnoh a Satoshi.

Una semana después en el camino a la cúpula de batalla mientras se detiene en un centro Pokemon, la enfermera Joy entrego una carta dirigida a Satoshi, que era una invitación por un científico llamado doctor Yung para conocer su sistema Mirage Pokemon en su laboratorio.

Al llegar allí nuestros héroes se sorprendieron al ver a Kasumi, Nanami, Masaki y al Profesor Oukido que también tiene la misma invitación.

A continuación nuestros héroes se encuentran el doctor Yung que da valor a su sistema Mirage Pokemon e incluso les permitió intentar luchar contra algunos de los Pokemon espejismo que él produjo.

Justo cuando Satoshi estaba a punto de tomar su desafío un villano conocido como el Maestro Mirage capturó el doctor Yung y el Profesor Oukido y se hizo cargo del laboratorio.

Nuestros héroes planean una misión de rescate pero Masaki, Nanami, Pikachu, Kasumi, los hermanos Senri y Takeshi fueron capturados.

El Maestro Mirage mantuvo como rehenes a Pikachu con el fin de coaccionar que el Profesor Oukido le diera acceso a la base de datos que contiene de todo el mundo.

El Maestro Mirage utiliza incluso algunas de las máquinas para entrar en los recuerdos de Pikachu para recopilar datos sobre los Pokemon que ha visto y por desgracia, el Maestro Mirage puso sus manos en los datos relacionados con Pokemon como Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-oh, Suicune, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Raikou, Entei, Celebi, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Regice, Regirock y Registeel con los datos, el Maestro Mirage produjo un Mirage Mewtwo el cual poseía las habilidades de todos los Pokemon que Pikachu había visto.

Luego en último momento Satoshi quien es acompañado de una Mirage Mew la cual se encariño con este y quería ayudarlo a salvar a sus amigos rescataron a Pikachu, Masaki, Nanami, Takeshi, el profesor Oukido, Haruka, Kasumi y Masato.

Cuando nuestros héroes estaban a punto de escapar de las instalaciones de laboratorio, el Maestro Mirage les atrapa con su ejército de Mirage Pokemon y reveló su verdadera identidad que sería nada menos que el doctor Yung quien explicó sus verdaderas intenciones de conseguir venganza contra el Profesor Oukido por haberlo expulsado del Instituto Pokemon y rechazar su idea de producir Mirage Pokemon.

Nuestros héroes se enfrentaron al doctor Yung y su ejército de Pokemon Mirage pero al ver que se trata de una lucha importante la Mirage Mew averió todo el sistema y destruyó a todos los Mirage Pokemon incluido ella misma.

El laboratorio explotó mientras que nuestros héroes escaparon de la instalación.

La oficial Jenny y su escuadra llegaron a buscar el laboratorio para capturar al doctor Yung pero todo el mundo se sorprende al no encontró rastro de él.

Nuestros héroes se despidieron de Kasumi, Masaki, Nanami y el Profesor Oukido y reanudaron su viaje.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a la Cúpula de batalla y que recepción a su llegada muchos empleados de los medios y periodistas estaban dispuestos a reunirse con él ya que fue el siguiente retador bóveda de batalla y teniendo en cuenta sus logros hasta ese momento, que no sería más emocionados de ver una batalla entre un entrenador Ace Gold y Tucker quien es el cerebro de la frontera de la Cúpula de batalla.

Llegó Scott y escolto nuestros héroes a la rueda de prensa, Satoshi se estaba divirtiendo pero admitió a la multitud con mucho a su horror que no sabía quién era Tucker.

Antes de entrar en la Cúpula de batalla, Satoshi decide llamar Profesor Oukido y hacer algunos intercambios.

Momentos más tarde la Cúpula batalla estaba lleno por encima de la capacidad, Satoshi hace su aparición estelar en una columna de humo y el polvo, los aplausos del público después de escuchar acerca de sus logros acumulativos, entonces Tucker hizo su aparición que hizo que la multitud enloquecer, a continuación, el escenario estaba listo para la batalla, da a conocer que iba a ser una batalla doble.

Tucker uso a sus Swampert, Arcanine, Flygon, Ninetales, Salamence y Charizard mientras que Satoshi uso a sus Lapras, Swellow, Absol, Feraligator, Pikachu y Espeon quienes derrotaron a los Pokemon de Tucker a pesar de tener problemas con la estrategia de Tucker su famosa técnica de fusión de fuego y del agua.

El público dio una ovación de pie a pesar de ver perder a Tucker.

Tucker premia a Satoshi con el símbolo táctico, Scott les dice a nuestros héroes que la próxima instalación es el pico de batalla cerca de Ciudad Sekichiku.

Pocos días más tarde nuestros héroes fueron en su camino hacia el pico de batalla y planearon tomar la carretera de ciclismo lo cual acortaría el viaje pero una oficial Jenny los redirecciona a un desvío debido a las inundaciones en la carretera de ciclismo.

A continuación Pikachu percibió algo y corrió entre la maleza a nuestros héroes no lograron alcanzarlo.

Pikachu llego a un lago y se entera de que un Celebi enfermo y herido lo llamó para pedir su ayuda.

Pikachu tomó un vistazo más de cerca y reconoció la Celebi como el que originalmente estaba en la bola GS y que llegó justo a tiempo para salvarlo, Satoshi, Yuki y a la otra Celebi del Merodeador.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes se reunieron un Ranger Pokemon llamada Solana y su Pokemon Plusle que estaban investigando el bosque debido a un misterioso incidente que en realidad era la causa del cierre temporal del ciclismo de carretera.

Después de explicar acerca de porque Pikachu estaba corriendo, nuestros héroes, Solana y Plusle se internaron en el bosque y tomaron nota de las lianas extrañas.

Solana utilizó su Styler y reclutó a un paquete de Linoone para cortar las lianas y un grupo de Diglett y Dugtrio para cavar un túnel para ella y sus amigos para pasar a la clandestinidad.

Todos ellos lograron encontrar a Pikachu cuidando de Celebi.

Satoshi se reúne felizmente con Pikachu, Celebi se despierta e inmediatamente reconoció a Satoshi de antes estaba feliz por el reencuentro, así que nuestros héroes se quedaron en el bosque durante la noche para cuidar de Celebi.

Al día siguiente Celebi se recupera pero entonces el trio del Team Rocket viene y capturan al Celebi.

Nuestros héroes con la ayuda de Solana rescatan a Celebi y enviaron al trio del Team Rocket a volar.

Celebi dijo adiós a nuestros héroes con la esperanza de encontrarse con ellos de nuevo en otro momento, Solana y Plusle se separaron de nuestros héroes.

Nuestros héroes estaban en las afueras de la Ciudad Sekichiku y vieron el entrenamiento de ninjas en la escuela de Ninja Pokemon de Aya la hermana de Koga.

Aya y su sobrina Janine invitaron a nuestros héroes a participar en la clase de ese día, durante ese tiempo Takeshi atrapa un bebé Bonsly, Haruka captura un Butterfree.

Una semana después al llegar a Ciudad Sekichiku el Huevo Pokemon de Haruka eclosionó en una pequeña y linda Eevee.

Satoshi decide competir en el Concurso Pokemon que se celebraba allí.

Satoshi entra con Ambipom y van en contra de otros 50 coordinadores y sus Pokemon.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Marill, Feraligatr, Koffing, Clefable, Bagon, Clamperl, Altaria y Bellsprout.

Satoshi y Ambipom obtuvieron altas calificaciones en su fase de presentación y asegurados un lugar en la etapa de batalla.

Satoshi y Ambipom ganaron todas las batallas del concurso contra un Ledian 70/0, un Kricketot 45/0, contra una Mawile 55/0, contra el Weezing de James usado por Jessilina 60/0 y gana el concurso de Ciudad Sekichiku y la cinta Sekichiku su tercera cinta en Kanto.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes finalmente se encuentran con Scott y el cerebro del pico de batalla la Reina Pike Lucy la cual tenía unos senos enormes y un par de nalgas bastante tonificadas que dejaron embobado a Takeshi.

Antes de comenzar la batalla, Satoshi llama al Profesor Oukido hacer algunos intercambios temporales en su equipo.

Lucy uso a sus Seviper, Arbok, Ekans, Dragonair, Milotic y Gyarados quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gyarados mientras que Satoshi usa a sus Pikachu, Roserade, Weavile, Torkoal, Donphan y Glalie, Lucy pierde y le entrega a Satoshi el símbolo de la suerte su cuarto símbolo de la batalla de la frontera.

Lucy se enamora de Takeshi y le da su número de teléfono con la excusa de que quiere algunos consejos para la crianza Pokemon, se revela que Lucy tiene un Snorlax, un abra, un Skitty, un Cyndaquil, un Makuhita y un Swinub y que ama los ojos cerrados.

Scott revela que la próxima instalación es el palacio de batalla situado en la isla Metálica también revela a Haruka tendrá un concurso en Pueblo Wisteria que está por el camino del palacio de batalla.

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegaron a Pueblo Wisteria a tiempo para el tercer Concurso Pokemon de Haruka y todos ellos se encuentran con Harley de nuevo.

Resulta que Harley tiene tres cintas de Kanto en comparación con Haruka que tiene dos, pero no sólo se metió con Haruka también con Satoshi alegando que Satoshi ganó sus concursos y el gran festival de Hoenn por la suerte.

Satoshi decide participar en este Concurso Pokemon con Gardevoir que ávidamente se ofreció para ayudarle a ganar, a Haruka no le importaba que Satoshi entrara o incluso ganara ya que no importaría quien gano solo le importaba que Harley perdiera.

Satoshi, Haruka y Harley estaban entre 37 coordinadores que entraron en este Concurso Pokemon.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Granbull, Poliwag, Dewgong, Vibrava, Hitmonlee, Beedrill, Mawile, Gloom, Skiploom, Ninjask, Rhyhorn, Swinub, Gastly, Ralts, Shelgon, Bellsprout, Chinchou, Abra, Rhydon, Camerupt, Machamp, Magneton, Politoed, Nidoran , Paras, Cubone, Quagsire, Sunflora, Cleffa y Furret.

En la fase de presentación, Satoshi uso a Gardevoir, Haruka participa con su Squirtle y Harley y su Ariados entregaron un espectáculo único.

Haruka y Harley finalmente se reunieron en las semifinales del concurso y se enfrentaron con Munchlax y Octillery respectivamente, la batalla estaba tan cerca, pero Harley y su Octillery se apartó en el último segundo ganando 10/5, aunque Haruka perdió, tenía grandes esperanzas de que Satoshi vencería a Harley ya que Satoshi ganó sus batallas anteriores con Gardevoir 70/0 contra un Gallade, 55/0 contra un Eevee y 40/0 contra un Muk.

Pronto Satoshi y Harley se enfrentaron en la final, Satoshi y Gardevoir derrotaron a Harley y Octillery 85/0.

Satoshi y Gardevoir ganaron el concurso de Wisteria y la cinta de Wisteria, su cuarta cinta en Kanto.

Harley sintió vergüenza y se comprometió a humillar algún día a nuestros héroes, Haruka felizmente ovaciono y felicito a Satoshi por su victoria con Gardevoir.

La Mc Lilian informó a Haruka que el próximo Concurso Pokemon tendría lugar en unos pocos días en isla Chrysanthamum, Lilian también da una invitación a Haruka de ese concurso pero no dijo de quién era.

Unos días después en el camino a su siguiente destino nuestros héroes se detuvieron en un centro Pokemon para descansar.

Sceptile se enamora de la Meganium de la enfermera Joy la cual es torpe y de una manera atractiva para él, al menos de acuerdo con Satoshi pero sus amigos sabían que Satoshi es todavía muy denso para el romance y el amor.

Sceptile desarrolla una rivalidad con un Tropius que desconocido para él y Sceptile es el interés amoroso de Meganium.

Sceptile desafía Tropius a una batalla y lo derrota a, pero su corazón se rompió cuando Meganium corrió para ver a Tropius secándose las fantasías de él de pie con orgullo con la Meganium.

Cuando el trio del Team Rocket capturo a Tropius y Meganium el corazón de Sceptile estaba tan roto que ni siquiera pudo hacer un ataque pero Tropius y Meganium enviaron al trio del Team Rocket a volar.

Satoshi se preguntaba cómo podría ayudar a Sceptile superar su angustia.

Unos días después Satoshi y Sceptile se separaron de sus amigos por culpa de un enjambre de Beedrill por lo cual trazaban sus pasos para encontrar a Pikachu, Takeshi, Masato y Haruka pero se encontraron con la colonia Beedrill de nuevo.

Sceptile finalmente fue capaz de utilizar sus movimientos para derrotar y ahuyentar al enjambre Beedrill.

Satoshi y Sceptile finalmente se encuentran con Pikachu, Takeshi, Masato y Haruka y para su sorpresa se encontraron con Scott y Spencer, Spencer sugirió que deben tener la batalla al día siguiente.

Un día más tarde nuestros héroes llegan al palacio de batalla donde Scott y Spencer estaban esperando.

Spencer sugirió que dado que el tiempo era agradable la batalla sería al aire libre a lo cual Satoshi estuvo de acuerdo y pronto él y Spencer hizo al campo de batalla al aire libre.

La lucha se llevaría a cabo por toda la isla, Satoshi tuvo que hacer frente a la sincronicidad de Spencer con la naturaleza y él y sus Pokemon tuvieron que adaptarse al ambiente de lucha que variaba de playas a selvas, Spencer usa a sus Aerodactyl, Claydol, Chansey, Moltres, Crobat y Venusaur quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Venusaur mientras que Satoshi usa a sus Sceptile, Gliscor, Gyarados, Heracross, Tyranitar y Gardevoir fue una batalla dura aun así Spencer pierde y entrega el símbolo espíritu.

Satoshi optó por mantener Tyranitar junto con Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Gardevoir y Glalie al enviar el resto del Pokemon que luchó en el desafío del palacio de batalla de nuevo al profesor Oukido.

Scott les dice a nuestros héroes sobre la próxima instalación que es la Torre de batalla que se encuentra en la Ciudad Cremini cercana a Tohjo Falls, que marca la frontera de Kanto y Johto.

Así que nuestros héroes van rumbo hacia Ciudad Cremini y la Torre de batalla, navegando de nuevo a la parte continental de Kanto.

Unos días más tarde Satoshi se enfrenta a una chica grosera y altanera llamada Luna y sus Dustox y Scizor a una batalla usando a sus Poliwrath y Butterfree, Luna es derrotada.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Gardenia donde se entera Haruka que habrá un concurso Pokemon donde además se reúnen con Mollie una Coordinadora novata y Yuma una criadora Pokemon.

Takeshi se enamora de Yuma ya que tienen objetivos similares, Yuma alabó Takeshi por sus habilidades y expresó interés en él como un alumno para el choque de nuestros héroes.

Así que Takeshi también decidió inscribirse en el concurso, junto con Haruka y Mollie, la etapa de presentación pasó, Haruka avanza con Squirtle mientras que Mollie tuvo éxito con su Raticate, Takeshi con Bonsly obtuvo una alta calificación para él para pasar a la siguiente etapa, así como una gran cantidad de elogios de Yuma, Yuma incluso sugirió a Takeshi que se convirtiera en su aprendiz para su deleite.

A continuación, la fase de concurso de batalla pasó, Takeshi y Haruka llegaron a la final con Marshtomp y Eevee respectivamente, mientras que Mollie perdió con Takeshi, la batalla final estaba cerca y Takeshi dio a Haruka buena pelea, pero Haruka y Eevee se ganaron su cuarta cinta de Kanto.

Sin embargo, las cosas volvieron al sur para Takeshi como Yuma pensó que era demasiado hábil para ser su aprendiz y tomó a Mollie en su lugar, nuestros héroes continuaron su viaje hacia Ciudad Cremini.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Cremini donde Satoshi llama Profesor Oukido e hizo algunos ajustes más para su próxima batalla.

A continuación, nuestros héroes se reunieron con Anabel Delos que revela que ella es la Cerebro de la Frontera de la torre de batalla con el título de Salón Maiden.

Sin embargo incluso antes de que Satoshi pudiera desafiarla a una batalla Anabel quería pasar más tiempo casualmente con él a lo cual este se preguntó si esto es parte de su desafío a lo que Anabel confirma que este alcanzó su punto máximo, en particular a su confusión pero este aceptó por la batalla.

Mientras Masato, Haruka y Takeshi preparan el almuerzo Satoshi y Anabel llegaron a conocerse unos a otros y no por medios convencionales ya que Satoshi interactuó con todos los Pokemon de Anabel mientras Anabel interactuaba con los Pokemon de este, ambos revelaron lo que han aprendido el uno del otro a través los pensamientos de sus Pokemon.

Anabel reveló que la razón por la que quería tener esta interacción, en particular, se debe a su observación del vínculo único de Satoshi con sus Pokemon.

Después del picnic, Scott llega y saluda a la banda y a Anabel, pronto todo el mundo estaba en la torre de la batalla deseosos de ver la gran batalla entre Satoshi y Anabel.

En la batalla Satoshi tuvo que lidiar con los Pokemon de Anabel y la telepatía de esta con sus Pokemon, Anabel uso a sus Gallade, Alakazam, Zapdos, Metagross, Gardevoir y Espeon mientras que Satoshi usa a sus Crawdaunt, Typhlosion, Dragonite, Meganium, Tauros y Pikachu, Anabel pierde y entrega a Satoshi el Símbolo Capacidad su sexto símbolo.

Con sólo un símbolo de frontera faltante Scott revela la instalación final que es la Pirámide de batalla según Scott se encuentra al norte de la Ciudad Nibi por ahora lo que significaba que si nuestros héroes no llegan a la Pirámide de batalla en el tiempo, esta se ira ya que es una instalación móvil.

Satoshi envió a Dragonite, Tauros, Typhlosion y a Meganium (mucho a su decepción de que no puede pasar más tiempo con su entrenador además de obtener un pequeño flechazo en Sceptile) al Profesor Oukido y luego él y sus amigos se despidieron de Anabel y Scott.

Anabel le deseo lo mejor a Satoshi pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué este no percibió sus sentimientos hacia él antes y esperaba que algún día cuando finalmente los descubra expresarlos.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes se dirigieron a la Ciudad Nibi y la pirámide de batalla que significó un regreso a casa para Takeshi.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Gringy la cual ya no está contaminada donde se enteran de que habrá un concurso.

Satoshi compite con Togekiss y van en contra de 25 coordinadores.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Sunkern, Venomoth, Wobbuffet, Weezing, Muk, Exeggutor, Fearow, Pinsir, Snubbull, Beedrill, Nidorina, Tauros, Smeargle, Tyrogue, Jolteon, Elekid y Togepi.

Satoshi se convierte en uno de los 8 coordinadores en avanzar a la etapa de batalla.

Satoshi y Togekiss ganaron todas sus batallas de concurso contra un Pinsir 20/19, 55/45 contra un Gengar y con un Venomoth 7/3 y ganan el concurso Pokemon y la cinta Gringy su quinta cinta necesaria para entrar al gran festival de Kanto.

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje hacia Ciudad Nibi.

En el camino parecían tener problemas con su tecnología que van desde sus pokeballs a la pokénav de Masato es entonces cuando se encuentran con Solana y su Plusle a quien ayudaron con la misión Celebi.

Nuestros héroes pronto se encuentran con un Deoxys que estaba claramente en algún tipo de dolor y estaba actuando hostil hacia ellos.

A continuación, Deoxys secuestro Satoshi, Pikachu y Gardevoir en su dimensión donde les dice cómo se llegó a la Tierra y cómo se sentía solo pero Satoshi y sus Pokemon le aseguraron al Pokemon legendario que hay muchos Pokemon en todo el mundo para conocer y hacer amigos.

Mientras tanto de vuelta con Takeshi, los hermanos Senri y Solana, Solana consiguió de la Unión mundial de Guardabosques HQ información sobre el aumento de la actividad del viento solar que junto con frecuencias de energía de un meteorito, solana deduce que tanto los vientos solares y la energía del meteorito estaban perjudicando a Deoxys y causó que toda su tecnología no funcionara.

Así que nuestros héroes, Solana y Plusle ayudaron a Deoxys recuperarse de su dolor diciéndole que utilice el movimiento recuperación mientras que Satoshi y sus Pokemon salen de la dimensión de Deoxys, los meteoritos explotan, pero todo el mundo no se lastima.

A continuación, Deoxys sentía mejor y les dice adiós a todos para explorar el mundo, nuestros héroes se despidieron de Solana y su Plusle una vez más y continuar su viaje a la Ciudad Nibi.

Nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Mulberry cuando Haruka se entera de que un concurso Pokemon se llevaría a cabo allí, lo cual quería decir que es su oportunidad de ganar su quinta cinta de Kanto para ir al gran festival de Kanto, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el Concurso Pokemon de Ciudad Mulberry sería el último concurso antes del gran festival de Kanto que significaba que es de vida o muerte para Haruka, incluso peor, Harley aparece de nuevo y se burla de ella al mostrar sus cinco cintas Kanto.

Por otra parte todos los coordinadores que compiten en el concurso también necesitan una cinta más para ir al gran festival este es de hecho el Concurso Pokemon más importante.

Haruka entró en pánico sin saber qué hacer pero Takeshi le dijo que se calmara y hacer lo mejor posible.

Haruka tomó en serio el consejo de Takeshi.

Así el concurso comenzó a pesar de que Harley conspira con el trio del Team Rocket para prevenir que Haruka llegara al gran festival de Kanto, Haruka ganó el Concurso con Combusken en la etapa de presentación y con Squirtle en la fase de batalla.

Por otra parte, Satoshi, Pikachu y Takeshi lograron frustrar el plan de Harley y del trio del Team Rocket de arruinar oportunidad de ganar el Concurso a Haruka.

Así que con su quinta cinta, Haruka estaría frente a la dura competencia de todos los cientos de Coordinadores que califican incluyendo Drew y Harley en el gran festival de Kanto que tendría lugar en menos de un mes después en la meseta Indigo.

Unos días después nuestros héroes entraron en un torneo que resultó ser una estafa organizada por el dúo del Team Rocket Cassidy y Butch junto con varios agentes del Team Rocket planeaban robar los Pokemon de todos los entrenadores.

Masato nuestros héroes expusieron la operación con el trabajo de detective lo que condujo a Cassidy y Butch ser mandados a volar mientras que los soldados del Team Rocket fueron detenidos por una gran fuerza de policías dirigidos por la oficial Jenny.

Cuando Sakaki oyó acerca de este fallo debido a nuestros héroes se molestó preguntándose cómo alguien podría fácilmente derrotar al Team Rocket, sin embargo tenia cosas más importantes que hacer así que junto a las bestias del Team Rocket se dispone a capturar a un Deoxys el cual estaba cerca de las islas Sevil.

Un tiempo después nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a Ciudad Nibi y fueron al Gimnasio Nibi pero algo parecía fuera de lugar al menos para Takeshi.

El Gimnasio sin duda se veía diferente ya que estaba en proceso de ser remodelado para el horror de Takeshi, nuestros héroes se encuentran con los hermanos de Takeshi y todos los Pokemon que estaban viviendo allí.

Nuestros héroes se enteran de los hermanos de Takeshi que sus padres Flint y Lola estaban de vacaciones y contrató remodeladores para remodelar el Gimnasio.

Pronto todo el mundo se encontró cara a cara con los remodeladores de gimnasia que desafiaron Satoshi y Takeshi a una doble batalla por el destino del Gimnasio, si los remodeladores ganan, se remodela el Gimnasio; de lo contrario la remodelación sería cancelada.

Así que la batalla comenzó con los remodeladores de tomar una ventaja temprana con su dúo de Aggron y Charizard contra el dúo de Donphan y Steelix de nuestros héroes pero Satoshi y Takeshi marcaron su camino de vuelta con el tiempo.

El trabajo en Team de los remodeladores se vino abajo y sus disfraces fueron volados para revelar al trio del Team Rocket, nuestros héroes enviaron al trio del Team Rocket a volar y regresaron a la normalidad el Gimnasio.

Flint y Lola llegaron de vuelta a casa y todo el mundo hablaba de lo sucedido en el Gimnasio también resultó que el trio del Team Rocket estafo a Flint y Lola con billetes falsos en su escapada de vacaciones.

Mientras tanto, el trio del Team Rocket tenía un desastre de proporciones épicas debido a que se hicieron cargo de la remodelación del Gimnasio tenían que devolver el dinero perdido con intereses, también el Aggron y Charizard prestado a ellos estaban destinados para el dúo del Team Rocket Butch y Cassidy en otras palabras mala suerte para los villanos y un importante dolor de cabeza para Sakaki.

Al día siguiente Nuestros héroes se acercaron a la Pirámide de batalla, pero cayeron en un agujero a un pasillo en ruinas subterráneas llenas de trampas explosivas, fue allí se encontraron con el cerebro de la frontera de la pirámide de batalla, el Rey Pirámide Brandon.

Brandon con severidad dijo a nuestros héroes que era tonto de ellos acabar en las ruinas debido a que estas ruinas son la antigua cámara secreta de Hamur, el Rey despiadada de Pokelantis que se rumorea poseía una Pokeball que podría capturar a Ho-oh.

Ansioso por encontrar a Ho-oh nuestros héroes fueron inmediatamente en busca de Ho-oh mientras que Brandon les dijo que dejaran de ser tan imprudentes, sin embargo, la curiosidad y la ingenuidad de Satoshi saco lo mejor de él cuando se encontró el Pokeball de la descripción de Brandon y convocó al espíritu del Rey maligno en vez de Ho-oh.

Brandon se lanzó para salvar a Satoshi de ser poseído y lo poseyeron en su lugar, al darse cuenta de su grave error, este no tenía otra opción que luchar contra el poseído Brandon como Hamur expresó sus sueños de conquistar el mundo.

Nuestros héroes llevaron a Brandon a la Pirámide de batalla, donde Scott y el ayudante de Brandon, Sam estaban esperando, luego de enterarse de la situación, Scott dejó la batalla que se produzca y Sam actuó como Árbitro indicando que esto sería una batalla de 1 vs 1.

Las apuestas eran que si Satoshi pierde el rey de Pokelantis tomaría todos los Pokemon de él y de sus amigos y seria libre para conquistar el mundo; de lo contrario el rey se vio obligado a permanecer en prisión.

Scott advirtió a Satoshi que aún sin ser poseído Brandon y sus Pokemon están en un nivel mucho más alto que todos los cerebros de la frontera y algunos elite four, este hecho vendría a la luz como Satoshi se queda mirando al primer Pokemon de Brandon, Regirock el Pokemon legendario Golem de Roca.

Satoshi eligió Sceptile, la batalla continuó con muchas trabas e incluso el espíritu del mal intentó usar a Pikachu como escudo para detener a Satoshi de ordenar más ataques.

Aun así Satoshi y Sceptile derrotaron a Hamur y Regirock, pero el espíritu del mal no se ha rendido todavía y entró en la mente de Satoshi para intentar controlarlo en su lugar.

Brandon recuperó la conciencia y se unió Pikachu, Masato, Takeshi y Haruka durante un tiempo, a todos los demás les parecía que Satoshi estaba inquieto; en realidad en su mente este era restringido por los poderes malignos de espíritu de Hamur que tomaron la forma de Satoshi pero malo.

Desconocido para nuestros héroes Ho-oh llegó al tragaluz de la Pirámide de batalla y se quitó una de sus plumas y lo dejó caer sobre Pikachu quien cogió la pluma y fue transportado de repente a la mente de Satoshi con el fin de rescatar a su hermano de toda la vida, Masato, Takeshi y Haruka se sorprendieron.

Al ver que Pikachu interfiere con sus planes nefastos, Hamur desafió a Satoshi a un duelo final para determinar su destino: o Satoshi es libre de Hamur o Hamur toma el control total de su cuerpo para siempre.

Por lo tanto Satoshi y Pikachu se unieron para luchar contra Hamur que envió un Pikachu maligno, la batalla se prolongó pero al final Hamur es derrotado.

En el exterior, el espíritu de Hamur salió y se hizo vulnerable lo que llevó a Brandon a usar la antigua Pokeball para atrapar el espíritu para siempre.

Pikachu apareció de nuevo en la pirámide de batalla junto a Satoshi que también despertó para gran alivio de sus amigos y Brandon.

Brandon regañó Satoshi por su imprudencia lo que casi costó su vida y la de sus amigos pero alabó su valentía y espíritu.

Brandon decidió aceptar el desafío en otra fecha ya que tiene otro conjunto de ruinas para explorar y una vez terminado su trabajo, Satoshi y Scott estuvieron de acuerdo con los términos.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Brandon quien se fue volando en su pirámide de batalla.

Cuando nuestros héroes partieron hacia meseta Indigo, Satoshi y Pikachu miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Ho-oh en lo alto de la cima de la montaña mirando hacia ellos con calma: por supuesto ambos sabían que de alguna manera Ho-oh era más que sólo una señal de buena suerte.

Unas semanas más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a la Meseta Indigo, donde Satoshi, Haruka y más de 300 coordinadores con cinco cintas de Kanto podría competir en el gran festival de Kanto.

Se reúnen con Drew, Harley y otro coordinadora llamada Solidad una coordinadora muy fuerte quien ha ganado los grandes festivales de Hoenn y Sinnoh, la cual también conocía a los dos primeros.

Solidad también conoce Takeshi ya que también vive en Ciudad Nibi y que a menudo ha visto Takeshi en el Gimnasio Nibi con bastante frecuencia en el pasado cuando era el líder de Gimnasio a tiempo completo en aquel entonces.

Takeshi como siempre coquetea con Solidad pero Solidad lo rechazó cortésmente y en su lugar se acercó y habló con Satoshi.

Solidad parecía interesada en familiarizarse con el ganador de la ligas Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, el conquistador de la liga Naranja, el campeón del Gran Festival de Hoenn y orgulloso propietaria de seis Símbolos de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto.

Pronto Satoshi, Haruka, Drew, Harley, Solidad y todos los coordinadores se han registrado.

Satoshi logró obtener Milotic vuelta a casa en Pueblo Masara para el Gran Festival y fue sorprendido por los nuevos movimientos que aprendió durante su estancia con Gyarados de vuelta en casa.

Para su sorpresa Lapras y Meganium también querían competir al principio estaba inseguro pero cuando mostraron sus movimientos atractivos que de alguna manera aprendieron de Milotic, Satoshi sabía que esto era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar y dijo que sí para deleite de esas niñas.

Al día siguiente el Gran Festival de Kanto se inició con Lillian y Jessilina (Jessie disfrazado) como co/MC; y los jueces Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko, tres enfermeras Joy diferentes, James y Meowth sirvieron como equipo de noticias de Jessie durante su actuación como Jessilina.

La etapa preliminar de presentación inicio en la que sólo 64 de 300 coordinadores pasarían, esta fase requiere un Pokemon y sólo un movimiento, Satoshi avanzó con Milotic; Haruka avanzo con Combusken; Drew avanzó con Masquerain; Solidad avanzó con su Lapras; Harley avanzó con Banette mientras se vestía para parecerse Haruka para el horror de los hermanos Senri, Satoshi, Pikachu, Takeshi y el disgusto de Drew.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Magcargo, Espeon, Grumpig, Ledian, Butterfree, Sentret, Rhyhorn, Koffing, Breloom, Grimer, Houndoom, Rapidash, Gallade Goldeen, Venusaur, Tropius, Remoraid, Pichu, Mantine, Jigglypuff, Tyrogue, Salamence, Beedrill, Numel, Farfetch'd, Ninetales, Loudred, Medicham, Zangoose y Girafarig.

Al día siguiente era la segunda ronda en la que sólo los top 32 avanzarían mediante un Pokemon y una serie de movimientos atractivos.

Satoshi avanzó con Swellow; Haruka avanza con Munchlax; Solidad avanzó con Slowbro; Drew avanzó con Absol; Harley también avanzó con Octillery.

En la siguiente ronda solo quedarían 16 coordinadores, Satoshi avanzo con Sceptile, Haruka con Squirtle, Solidad con Lapras, Drew con Roselia y Harley con Ariados.

Al día siguiente iniciaron las batallas del concurso formato batalla doble.

De buenas a primeras, Haruka y Harley se enfrentan en su batalla donde Haruka y su equipo de Eevee y Munchlax logran derrotar a Harley y su equipo de Wigglytuff y Cacturne para avanzar a la siguiente ronda.

Drew avanzó con su equipo de Roselia y Masquerain; Solidad avanzó con su equipo de Lapras y Slowbro.

Satoshi y su dúo de Absol y Glalie ganaron 95/0 derrotando al dúo su rival de un Machoke y un Dodrio, esta victoria fue tan dominante que la multitud se volvió loca, incluso Solidad un coordinador con experiencia no podía dejar de admirar la habilidad que Satoshi y sus Pokemon representaban.

Scott el agente de la batalla de la Frontera se reunió con Nuestros héroes en la meseta Indigo y decide ver el gran festival de Kanto también.

Al día siguiente en los cuartos de final Haruka y Drew se enfrentaron en una batalla de concurso de ida y vuelta feroz pero Haruka con su equipo de Combusken y Squirtle apenas superaron a Drew y su equipo de Masquerain y Flygon para avanzar a las semifinales.

Solidad también avanzó con su equipo de Lapras y Butterfree.

Satoshi y su dúo de Butterfree y Lapras dominaron su segunda batalla concurso de ganar 78/0 contra los Castform y Finneon de su rival.

La admiración de Solidad acaba de convertirse en el enamoramiento de una fan de ver el poder de Satoshi.

Mientras que la Lapras de Satoshi y la Lapras de Solidad parecían llevarse bien puesto que las dos son chicas, el Butterfree de Satoshi se negó a corresponder los sentimientos románticos de la Butterfree de Solidad ya que no quieren pasar por la misma experiencia de cuando él fue rechazado por la Butterfree rosa.

Al día siguiente en las semifinales, Haruka y Solidad se emparejaron para su batalla, Solidad y su equipo de Pidgeot y Slowbro derrotaron Haruka y su equipo de Combusken y Munchlax poniendo así fin a la participación de Haruka en el Gran Festival de Kanto.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Masato y Takeshi elogiaron a Haruka por su buen final y la consoló mientras sollozaba sentirse devastado por su pérdida, entonces Haruka le dijo a Satoshi que ganara por ella.

Satoshi y su dúo de Meganium y Milotic ganó su semifinal de Concurso batalla con autoridad al vencer 54/0 a los Ludicolo y Barboach de su rival.

Después de la batalla de concurso le Meganium dio a Satoshi la tradicional celebración de golpe cuerpo en su excitación.

Satoshi incluso llamó de vuelta a casa al Profesor Oukido para contarle a Gyarados del trabajo impresionante de Milotic lo que hizo Gyarados feliz y a Milotic ruborizarse.

Satoshi y Solidad son los dos coordinadores finales que quedan en Gran Festival de Kanto compitiendo por la Copa cinta de Kanto, Satoshi quien gano el gran festival de Hoenn y Solidad que gano los grandes festivales de Sinnoh y Hoenn.

Satoshi y su dúo de Pikachu y Espeon derrotaron a Solidad y su dúo de Pidgeot y Slowbro con el marcador de 1/0.

En la clausura del Gran Festival de Kanto, la MC Lillian, Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko, enfermera Joy presentaron la Copa cinta de Kanto a Satoshi frente a la enorme multitud que lo vitoreaba al reconocer todos sus logros.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Butterfree, Lapras, Espeon, Meganium, Swellow, Gardevoir, Milotic y Glalie celebraron la gran victoria.

Durante el esa noche después de la fiesta, Drew se fue temprano, pero aun así dio a Satoshi, Haruka y Solidad un buen adiós con la esperanza de verlos en otro concurso algún día.

Antes de que Solidad se fuera felicitó por su victoria a Satoshi, después de su separación con Nuestros héroes, Solidad se dirigió a su siguiente destino con la esperanza de que su próximo encuentro con Satoshi sería aún más especial de lo que es ahora.

Scott revela a nuestros héroes que la Pirámide batalla está cerca de las ruinas del Valle Hinojo que está más allá de la meseta Indigo.

Así que con el Gran Festival de Kanto detrás de ellos nuestros héroes se dirigen al valle Hinojo con muy buen humor.

Así que con el gran festival de Kanto detrás de ellos, nuestros héroes se dirigen al valle Hinojo con muy buen humor.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan al Valley Hinojo y fueron recibidos por Scott y la enfermera Joy local que resulta ser una fan de las batallas y los concursos.

Satoshi junto a Haruka firmaron su álbum de fotos que detallan sus hazañas, porque le gustaban las batallas, la enfermera Joy y su Chansey se ofrecieron a tener una batalla de práctica con Satoshi quien uso a su Crawdaunt y la enfermera Joy a su Chansey la batalla término en un empate.

Haruka se dio cuenta de que Satoshi tendría que entrenar arduamente si él quería superar al Regirock de Brandon y que no conoce al resto del equipo misterioso de Brandon.

A continuación el Rey Pirámide Brandon llegó en ese momento y anuncia que finalmente terminó su búsqueda de un Pokemon en unas ruinas y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana.

Brandon advierte a Satoshi que se tome el tiempo para entrenar ya que la única razón por la logro derrotar a Regirock era que Regirock quería que este salvara a Brandon de las garras de Hamur, el rey de Pokelantis por lo cual este decide entrenar un poco más con sus Pokemon.

Después de ver el entrenamiento tan duro de Satoshi, Haruka empezó a dudar de sí misma, Drew y Harley llegaron lo cual según Satoshi le dio a Haruka la confianza que necesitaba para resolver sus dudas.

Haruka también se entera de que Drew, Harley y Solidad planeado ir a Johto para más concursos Pokemon, al preguntarle a Satoshi sobre su siguiente paso esta le dice que aún no lo ha decidido.

El Profesor Oukido junto a Nanami y Masaki llegó a Valle Hinojo en la noche con un montón de sorpresas para Satoshi.

El Profesor Oukido trajo todos Pokemon de este con él desde su laboratorio de modo que todos ellos pueden ver a su entrenador en su último desafío de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto; también trajo comida que Hanako hizo en casa para Satoshi a lo cual Nanami bromea diciéndole a Satoshi que es su combustible para la batalla; trajo un señuelo de pesca de Kasumi que se parecía a ella y por último le da una postal de Shigeru que está en Sinnoh, todo esto dio al joven entrenador la chispa para entrenar aún más con sus Pokemon.

Al día siguiente La enfermera Joy cayó enferma, por lo que Satoshi, Takeshi, Haruka y Masato tuvieron que correr el centro Pokemon en su nombre.

A continuación, nuestros héroes recibieron la noticia de que un accidente se produjo en una de las carreteras con curvas en valle Hinojo en el que una roca se rompe el autobús de un criador Pokemon, por lo tanto nuestros héroes trabajaron todo el día para curar a los bebés Pokemon del cuidador y Scott reparo el autobús.

El trio del Team Rocket intentó atrapar a los bebés Pokemon, pero nuestros héroes los rescataron y enviaron al trio del Team Rocket a volar, se revela que James capturo un Sunflora y un Castform.

La buena noticia es que todos los Pokemon estaban bien y aún mejor la enfermera Joy también se recuperó.

El cuidador dio las gracias a nuestros héroes y se marchó con los bebés Pokemon de Valle hinojo en su autobús, a continuación, el asistente de Brandon, Sam informa a todos que Brandon tuvo éxito en la búsqueda y llegará en unos días.

Al Tener poco tiempo para entrenar y seleccionar su equipo Satoshi decidió escoger a sus Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard y Blastoise.

Charizard llegó del Valle Charicific al valle hinojo hace tiempo con Liza quien le informo a Satoshi que Charizard termino su entrenamiento.

Sus amigos, Nanami, Masaki y el Profesor Oukido le ayudaron a prepararse para su misión de entrenamiento en las montañas del Valle hinojo mediante la preparación de todos los suministros que necesitaría.

Así que para los próximos días y noches Satoshi y sus Pokemon pasaron tiempo entrenando, uniéndose entre sí hablando de los últimos años y tienen un par de percances propios.

En la última noche antes de regresar de nuevo con sus amigos el trio del Team Rocket intentó atrapar a Pikachu pero Satoshi y sus Pokemon trabajaron juntos para enviar a los villanos a volar en el cielo nocturno.

En ese momento, Brandon llegó y saludó a Satoshi y sus Pokemon al ver a los grandes lazos irrompibles y su trabajo en equipo lo desafía para llevar a cabo la mejor en su Pokemon seleccionado durante el desafío de la pirámide de batalla.

Al día siguiente Satoshi, Pikachu y Brandon llegaron de nuevo al centro Pokemon donde todos los saludaron alegremente en especial Satoshi, pronto era el tiempo para que la batalla tan esperada comenzara.

Brandon utiliza Dusknoir, Mew, Celebi, Regirock, Registeel y Regice, Satoshi respondió con Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard y Blastoise, la batalla se prolongó durante un buen rato, muchas veces, Satoshi y sus Pokemon fueron empujados al borde de la eliminación en su mayoría gracias al legendario trio Golem de Brandon, pero juntos uniendo sus fuerzas y agallas que necesitaban para ganar la última batalla.

Brandon pierde y le entrega a Satoshi el símbolo valor que es el séptimo y último símbolos de la batalla de la frontera Kanto, todos celebran la gran victoria.

Satoshi y todos sus Pokemon que lucharon durante toda el desafío posaron en una fotografía la cual se instaló en el salón de la fama de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto y se convirtieron en los primeros en tener esa distinción, Scott además les otorgó una placa que tenía los símbolos de la batalla de la Frontera de Kanto grabados.

Scott le ofreció a Satoshi la posición de cerebro de la frontera de Kanto pero este cortésmente declinó citando que quería viajar más para conocer a más gente y Pokemon de todo el mundo y asumir nuevas tareas, Brandon le prometió que si alguna vez se encuentran de nuevo tendrían una batalla.

Brandon y su asistente Sam despegaron volando en la pirámide de batalla, Scott separó de nuestros héroes y se marchó en su convertible.

Unas semanas más tarde nuestros héroes estaban caminando en el calor sofocante en un desierto baldío, llegaron a lo que parece un circo Pokemon con Pokemon de agua y se presentaron a la tripulación.

El grupo del circo está dirigido por una familia que consiste en Lizabeth la hija de la que Takeshi se enamora sólo para que Masato lo detuviera, Meredith la madre, Kyle el padre de Lizabeth y Jason el abuelo, el Team también tuvo un payaso de circo que ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

Lizabeth y su familia invitan a nuestros héroes a viajar con ellos ya que ambos grupos planean cruzar de las montañas al día siguiente.

Durante la noche, mientras todos dormían en el tráiler, Satoshi se da cuenta de un bote que contenía un huevo Pokemon azul extraño aún más extraño Satoshi tuvo un sueño donde estaba nadando con una escuela de Pokemon tipo agua que van desde Magikarp a un enorme Kyogre y ve a un Pokemon misterioso más allá de él parecía que todos los Pokemon de tipo agua estaban nadando hacia un palacio bajo el agua rodeado por una burbuja, él quería decir hola al misterioso Pokemon pero el misterioso Pokemon nadaba lejos de él que era el final de su sueño.

Un día más tarde ese día como nuestros héroes y el circo desayunaban, Satoshi les dice a todos sobre el extraño sueño que tenía a la que Lizabeth y Meredith confirmaron que lo han visto y que se refiere a una leyenda.

Al igual que nuestros héroes terminaron el desayuno, el trio del Team Rocket repente salió de la nada y trató de robar el misterioso huevo de antes, pero entonces el payaso que antes no pronunciar una palabra y luego sacó un Styler de captura y reclutó a un Fearow para ayudar a rescatar a Pikachu el huevo y lo hicieron con éxito y enviaron al trio del Team Rocket a volar.

El payaso se reveló como un Pokemon Ranger llamada Jackie, Justo cuando las cosas se estaban acomodando, Jackie muestra a todos el huevo.

De repente, varios helicópteros con una insignia extraña llegaron a lo cual las órdenes Jackie, nuestros héroes debían retirarse y proteger el huevo como aquel grupo de villanos es conocido como la tropa Fantasma dirigida por el pirata Fantasma y su Chatot.

Durante esa escaramuza el huevo eclosiona en un Pokemon que nadie reconoce a excepción de Satoshi cuando vio al mismo Pokemon en su sueño de antes al cual consuela ya que empezó a llorar.

El Fantasma aún quería robar al Pokemon recién nacido pero Jackie distrajo al pirata por lo que el nuestros héroes podrían subir al remolque en el que viajaban, pronto nuestros héroes, incluyendo a Jackie salió a toda velocidad lejos de la tropa de Fantasma.

En el tráiler en movimiento, Jackie identifico al Pokemon recién nacido como Manaphy, uno por uno todos tomaron rondas para sostener a Manaphy, pero Manaphy lloraría a menos que Satoshi lo cargara, así que parecía que Manaphy ve a Satoshi como su padre.

La tropa de Fantasma de llego en sus helicópteros de ataque lanzaron barras en el remolque, pero la nave ayudó a Satoshi, compañía y Manaphy a salir del automóvil de frente y desconecta el remolque para protegerse de Phantom y sus secuaces.

Pronto Nuestros héroes llegaron a un conjunto de ruinas donde aprenden sobre la leyenda de la Gente del agua, cómo el rey creó el Templo de agua conocido como Samiya, que sólo podría ser visible durante un breve período de tiempo cuando la luna llena se ilumina de color rojo y el Príncipe del Mar, que pasa a ser Manaphy de Samiya.

Jackie reveló que la nave, Lizabeth, Kyle y Meredith son descendientes de las personas del agua y fue su trabajo como un Pokemon Ranger para asegurar que Manaphy lo hace a Samiya segura.

Pronto Satoshi y el grupo llegan a un puerto donde el plan era que Jackie, Lizabeth y su familia se llevaba a Manaphy a Samiya por sí mismos en barco, sin embargo, Manaphy se despertó y comenzó a llorar a lo que Satoshi que inmediatamente corrió en el muelle para verlo.

Manaphy utiliza Heart Swap para causar que Satoshi y Jackie cambien de cuerpo, con esta confusión, Lizabeth no tenía más remedio que dejar que Nuestros héroes suban a bordo para el viaje, Satoshi preguntó en broma si Manaphy realmente lo echaba de menos a los que Manaphy asintió alegremente.

A lo largo del curso del viaje a Samiya, Satoshi y Manaphy reforzaron su vínculo parental hasta el punto que Manaphy siguió llamando a Satoshi "papá" y Satoshi siguió bromeando sobre Pikachu considerar ser el tío de Manaphy.

En un momento, Manaphy Satoshi preguntó una pregunta retórica: si Satoshi es su papá, entonces, ¿quién es su mamá? Satoshi estaba diciendo de manera honesta que no sabe, pero una vez que lo averigüe, se lo haría saber a Manaphy.

Satoshi incluso fue a nadar con Manaphy y él y todos sus Pokemon juegan con Manaphy.

Al caer la noche, Manaphy llevó a la tripulación bajo el agua con el barco de la conversión de su barco en un submarino, pronto todos ellos alcanzaron Samiya que apareció cuando la luna comenzó a brillar de color rojo.

Lizabeth atracó el submarino en el palacio para que todos pudieran acompañar a Manaphy al interior para revisar el lugar, del mismo modo que entraron, Fantasma revela su verdadero propósito el cual era obtener la Corona del Mar de Samiya en la sala del tesoro.

Por desgracia, como Fantasma intentó robar la corona del mar, el palacio comenzó a inundarse desde el interior forzando a Nuestros héroes a evacuar de nuevo al submarino, Jackie se queda en el interior para derrotar a Phantom y restaurar los cristales de la Corona del Mar, pero que disputa llegó a ninguna parte como el último cristal resbaló y cayó en el abismo.

Fantasma renunció a los cristales y se dirigió de nuevo a su submarino, pero cuando estaba a punto de desembarcar, Jackie llega y la lucha entre los dos sobre los controles, Jackie empuja fuera a Fantasma para ganar el control del submarino de Fantasma, Fantasma, pero se escapa con uno de los torpedos.

Nuestros héroes comenzaron a preocuparse si Jackie podía salir con vida, entonces Manaphy decidió llevar a Satoshi y Pikachu de nuevo en el palacio para salvar Samiya, la inundación se agravó, Pikachu ve el último cristal que se necesita para detener toda la inundación, Satoshi puso a Pikachu y Manaphy en una pequeña cápsula y les dijo que se quedaran allí ya que es seguro, a pesar de muchos intentos Satoshi no podía conseguir que el cristal embonara de nuevo en la Corona del Mar en el abismo, Pikachu y Manaphy llamaron a Satoshi diciéndole que no se rinda, Satoshi coloca con éxito el último cristal en el Corona del Mar que causa un resplandor amarillo en la sala del tesoro, Samiya se salvó y resurge por encima del mar como el sol se levanta.

Los amigos de Satoshi y la tripulación del barco llegaron a reunirse con Pikachu y Manaphy que salía de la vaina, se preguntaban si Satoshi saldría con vida.

De pronto Fantasma sale con su torpedo y secuestra a Manaphy mucho para sorpresa de todos, entonces Satoshi reaparece en una luz de color amarillo brillante en persecución de Fantasma para rescatar a Manaphy pero Satoshi no estaba solo ya que varios Pokemon de agua que van desde Remoraid al legendario Kyogre quería ayudar a Satoshi en el rescate.

Satoshi logró rescatar a Manaphy de las garras del Fantasma, Fantasma luego hace su camino de regreso a su submarino para tratar de atrapar a Manaphy, entonces Manaphy manda que todos los Pokemon tipo Agua derroten a Fantasma, Jackie llama a la oficial Jenny para detener a Fantasma y sus secuaces.

Satoshi se encuentra con todos sus amigos y la tripulación que estaban contentos de verlo dado que se le concedió el poder que originalmente perteneció al Rey de la Gente del Agua, con la ayuda de Satoshi, todos ellos exploraron Samiya con todos los Pokemon de agua.

Pronto Samiya desaparece al final del día, todo el mundo dice adiós a Manaphy, Satoshi y sus Pokemon tuvieron un momento emotivo con Manaphy, aunque Manaphy tuvo que separarse de él, Satoshi le prometió que algún día volverían a encontrarse.

Manaphy espera que la próxima vez que se encuentre con Satoshi, él tenga una mamá y a Pikachu como su tío, Manaphy nado en el océano en el abismo donde Samiya se iría a la deriva con la corriente.

Nuestros héroes navegaron de regreso a la parte continental de Kanto y atracaron en Ciudad terracota donde un festival estaba teniendo lugar la atracción principal era un concurso Pokemon no oficial al cual Satoshi y Haruka registraron en el concurso.

Algunos de los Pokemon de los participantes son Growlithe, Gloom, Charmeleon, Seel, Nidoran , Magikarp, Octillery, Doduo, Hoppip, Pidgey, Noctowl, Oddish, Zubat, Jigglypuff, Paras, Venonat, Weedle, Rattata, Poliwag, Spearow, Sandshrew y Wooper.

En la fase de presentación, ocho competidores dirigidos por dos puntos en la ronda final de la batalla, la multitud aplaudió animosamente a Haruka por su top 4 en el gran festival de Kanto, Satoshi por ganar los grandes festivales de Kanto y Hoenn así como una ovación de pie por ganar el campeonato del torneo de la liga Pokemon de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y por la conquista de la frontera de la batalla de Kanto.

Satoshi y Haruka dieron impresionantes actuaciones de Pikachu y Eevee respectivamente.

Durante el descanso antes de la batalla final, Satoshi y Haruka planeaban usar a Swampert y a Combusken los cuales tienen una gran rivalidad entre sí.

El trio del Team Rocket intentó robar los Pokemon de la gente, pero nuestros héroes enviaron a los villanos a volar, durante ese tiempo, Combusken de Haruka se desarrolló en Blaziken lo que significaba que la batalla final del concurso sería difícil.

Durante el concurso de batalla, Swampert y Blaziken intercambiaron golpes de ida y vuelta, pronto fue hasta el último momento como Swampert activa su habilidad torrente y Blaziken activa la suya llamarada, al final Satoshi y Swampert apenas se quedaron con la ventaja y ganaron el concurso no oficial con una diferencia de 17/5.

El concurso de batalla estaba tan cerca por muchas razones: es la primera vez que Swampert participa en un concurso Pokemon por lo que tuvo poca formación sobre cómo hacer sus movimientos atractivos.

Luego de la competencia durante la cena Haruka expresó su próximo objetivo, que es entrar en los concursos Pokemon en Johto y ella se va sola para la gran decepción de Masato.

Satoshi le dio una charla Masato diciendo que algún día pueden luchar desde que Masato conseguiría su primer Pokemon muy pronto, Masato aceptó felizmente.

Una hora más tarde Masato y Haruka navegaran hacia Hoenn, a medida que la costa de Kanto desapareció de la vista, Haruka espera con interés la próxima vez que se encuentra con sus amigos en algún lugar del mundo y se espera que cuando se logra su sueño, ella puede compartir su felicidad con sus amigos.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes alcanzaron un crucero: a su izquierda esta Pueblo Masara y a su derecha es Ciudad Nibi donde se despiden entre sí hasta la próxima vez.

Para Satoshi y Pikachu el camino a Pueblo Masara fue sin incidentes hasta que ven ataques eléctricos sobre el dosel del bosque, se encuentran con el trio del Team Rocket intenta capturar a un Electivire.

Justo antes de que Satoshi y Pikachu podrían ayudar a rescatarlo Shigeru Oukido aparece y ayudó a enviar al trio del Team Rocket a volar.

Shigeru reveló que el Pokemon en cuestión es su Electivire.

Satoshi y Shigeru llegaron al laboratorio de profesor Oukido para llevarse una maravillosa sorpresa con toda la gente de la Ciudad celebra el éxito de la campaña de Kanto en la batalla de la frontera de Satoshi.

Satoshi les mostró a Hanako, Chu, Momma Ty y Gothitelle la placa de la batalla de la frontera y las puso sobre la mesa llena de logros en su casa antes de regresar de nuevo al laboratorio.

Hacia el final de la celebración Satoshi, Espeon y Pikachu fueron desafiados Por Shigeru, Umbreon y Electivire a una batalla Pokemon donde Shigeru pierde.

Shizuka y Yuchiro estaban sorprendidas por la tenacidad de ambos rivales.

A continuación, Satoshi y Pikachu ven a Ho-oh volando alto en el cielo hacia el norte y señalaron que la dirección a la que se dirige es hacia Sinnoh sintiendo que el destino les espera allí Satoshi y Pikachu anuncian que su próximo viaje sería en Sinnoh.

Satoshi y Pikachu se quedaron pensando y reflexionando sobre su viaje a través de los años viendo todos los juegos de medallas de Gimnasio y los trofeos de los campeonato de la liga Pokemon que ganaron en; las medallas de la liga Naranja y el trofeo del ganador de la liga Naranja; los símbolos de la batalla de la frontera de kanto por vencer a todos los cerebros de la frontera en Kanto; las Copas cinta que ganó al ganar en los gran festival de Kanto y Hoenn; y todas las cintas de concurso Pokemon que ganaron incluyendo la cinta de terracota.

Satoshi y Pikachu se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas gracias a unas palabras de Shigeru: los retos serían aún más difícil cuando Satoshi y Pikachu podrían enfrentarse a entrenadores que quieren vencerlos; aunque pueden haber derrotado a todos los cerebros de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto así como a las elite four de tres regiones deben mantener su enfoque; también deben llegar a nuevas formas de ganar batallas con sus Pokemon ya que muchos de sus estrategias actuales se han resuelto casi por sus oponentes por lo cual Shigeru y Satoshi deciden entrenar juntos un tiempo,

Saga de las islas Sevil

17 de octubre a 24 de octubre del 2013

Satoshi y Shigeru quienes habían salido a entrenar por un tiempo al llegar al laboratorio del profesor Oukido han recibido un mensaje donde el profesor Oukido les pide sus pokedex además de pedirles que vayan a las islas Sevil.

Aunque ambos entrenadores desconocen los motivos de dicha petición no tienen motivo para desconfiar así que optan por dejar los dispositivos en la casa de Oukido.

Después de esto Satoshi y Shigeru parten hacia Ciudad Kuchiba.

Mientras tanto en el puerto de Ciudad Kuchiba Shizuka espera ansiosa el encuentro con sus padres el cual se llevará a cabo dentro del barco que está anclado en ese lugar ya que estos saldrán de vacaciones en familia.

El marinero a cargo del abordaje le dice a Shizuka que aún es muy temprano para zarpar pero decide hacer una excepción y dejarla pasar.

Shizuka se adentra sola en el barco y saca a sus Pokemon después mostrarle al marinero su tri-ticket.

De pronto la joven siente una extraña presencia, entonces algo arremete contra ella.

Minutos más tarde y faltando poco para que el barco zarpe, Shigeru y Satoshi llegan al puerto con sus respectivos tri-tickets y logran abordar.

Entonces el barco conocido como "El galope del mar" se pone en marcha hacia Isla Prima una de las islas de las islas Sevil.

En su interior Satoshi y Shigeru se preguntan las razones por las que el profesor los enviaría a dicha región.

En algún lugar del barco Shizuka y sus Pokemon están siendo atacados por una misteriosa entidad.

Al no poder identificar a su enemigo Shizuka recurre a usar sus Scope Silph) unos lentes especiales que permiten ver a los Pokemon que se han hecho invisibles).

Justo cuando Shizuka logra ver la figura de su agresor éste la toma por el cuello y comienza a asfixiarla.

Por su parte Satoshi y Shigeru los cuales se hallan en otra parte del barco reciben una grata sorpresa luego de encontrarse con Masaki y Nanami quienes también planea visitar isla Prima para arreglar un asunto sobre el sistema de almacenamiento y transferencia Pokemon contándoles que en ese lugar lo espera su colega Celio.

El Galope del Mar finalmente llega a su destino pero Shizuka todavía corre peligro cuando de repente alcanza a ver a sus padres entre la multitud de pasajeros que descienden del barco y estos a ella también.

Entonces la pareja se dirige hasta donde se encuentra su hija sin sospechar que ella está siendo atacada por un Pokemon invisible a lo cual la joven intenta advertirles que no se acerquen pero resulta ser muy tarde y los padres de Shizuka son absorbidos por un agujero negro.

Cuando Satoshi y Shigeru ya se disponían a abandonar el barco logran ver a Shizuka en aprietos y de inmediato acuden al lugar donde esta se encuentra, sin embargo cuando los jóvenes llegan ya el atacante se ha marchado llevándose a los padres de Shizuka.

Shizuka entra en shock luego de presenciar cómo sus padres fueron raptados por la misteriosa entidad que la atacó.

Satoshi, Shigeru, Masaki y Nanami que llegaron luego de ocurridos los hechos optan por llevarla a un puesto de emergencias ubicado en el centro de redes Pokemon que es el lugar donde trabaja Celio.

Una vez ahí nuestros héroes analizan lo ocurrido basándose en lo escrito por Shizuka en su diario.

Tras ver las grabaciones hechas por el Silph Scope de Shizuka, Satoshi y Shigeru identifican la apariencia del agresor quien resultó ser un Deoxys.

Sin nada más que decir Satoshi y Shigeru abandonan el centro de redes con el plan de mejorar sus habilidades para enfrentarse a Deoxys y poder derrotarlo.

Justo cuando Green se preguntaba sobre el entrenamiento que llevarían a cabo y el poco tiempo del que disponían, aparece ante ellos una misteriosa anciana dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes como los elegidos para heredar grandiosas habilidades.

Satoshi y Shigeru luego de salir del centro de redes de Celio fueron interceptados por una extraña mujer mayor quien dice poseer grandes habilidades.

Al principio nuestros héroes no la toman en serio y deciden ignorarla pero entonces la mujer les lanza unos brazaletes y estos se adhieren a los brazos de los jóvenes.

Dichos brazaletes tienen un misterioso poder pues no les permite a Satoshi y Shigeru moverse libremente.

Esto hace enojar mucho a Shigeru quien se abalanza en contra de la anciana pero ella responde enviando a un Typhlosion y un Meganium luego les ordena usar los ataques anillo ígneo e hidro cañón respectivamente, tras esto la identidad de la anciana es revelada su nombre es Kimberly.

Shigeru un poco incrédulo ante las supuestas habilidades de la anciana le ordena que le quite los brazaletes sin embargo Kimberly se rehúsa a dejarlos ir.

Satoshi por su parte decide confiar en ella y le cuenta acerca de su plan de volverse más fuerte seguido a esto el joven le pregunta si está dispuesta a enseñarles esas grandiosas habilidades a lo que la anciana Kimberly responde afirmativamente.

Nuestros héroes ahora en compañía de Kimberley toman un barco camino a isla Secunda.

Durante el viaje Shigeru se muestra inconforme con el trato al que han llegado con la anciana y le dice a Satoshi que aunque esa mujer sea tan poderosa como dice ser no pueden fiarse de ella pues existe la posibilidad de se trate del enemigo.

Cuando llegan a la isla nuestros héroes se dan cuenta de que ellos son los únicos en el lugar.

Ahí Kimberly les explica que para llegar hasta su casa ubicada en Cabo Extremo primero deben atravesar un sendero de más de tres kilómetros.

Dicho camino es en realidad un corredor de pruebas que Satoshi y Shigeru deben superar.

Durante el primer tramo del sendero llamado "Camino de salto" Satoshi y Shigeru deben irse saltando la liana de Meganium al mismo tiempo que el piso se mueve hacia atrás.

Nuestros héroes logran pasar la prueba y avanzar al siguiente tramo llamado "Camino de captura", este consiste en atravesar el corredor montados sobre un Dodrio y atrapar las bayas que caigan sobre el camino.

Los dos jóvenes se las arreglan para llegar al tercer y último nivel a solo mil metros de su destino siendo la prueba llamada el "Camino de batalla".

Kimberly les revela que ambos deberán luchar pues solo el ganador de los dos será a quien le enseñe las habilidades.

Los protagonistas deberán tener un combate de además de que el piso sobre el que está parado cada uno se moverá de forma independiente, así el entrenador que este dominando el combate avanzara más rápido hacia el final del camino y quien primero llegue será el vencedor.

La batalla comienza y Satoshi envía a sus Gyarados y a Snorlax mientras que Shigeru usa a Electivire.

Aunque los ataques al principio resultan ser muy parejos es Shigeru quien toma la delantera por la potencia de los movimientos de su Electivire después Satoshi revierte la situación al ordenarle a su Snorlax que use terremoto lo cual afecta a Electivire y Gyarados no sufre ningún daño debido a su tipo volador

Gyarados sin embargo queda en estado de parálisis a causa de un rayo propiciado por Nidoking.

La batalla se pone aún más emocionante cuando Shigeru decide sustituir a sus dos Pokemon en el campo enviando esta vez a Machamp y a Scizor.

Es una brillante estrategia de Shigeru la cual combina las habilidades de Scizor y Machamp, el Snorlax de Satoshi es puesto fuera de combate.

Esto vuelve a darle ventaja a Shigeru cuya forma de contraatacar deja impresionada a Kimberly que se encuentra observando y analizando de cerca el combate mientras vuela al lado del corredor sobre su Dragonite.

Gyarados no logra hacer nada ante uno de los ataques de Scizor, así que Satoshi decide retirarlo y enviar a otros dos Pokemon.

Aerodactyl y Pikachu salen al combate y el primero de ellos logra debilitar al Scizor de Shigeru.

Pikachu intenta atacar a Machamp pero sus ataques eléctricos son sorpresivamente repelidos la razón es que Shigeru ha liberado a su Rhyperior y gracias a su habilidad pararrayos logra desviar los ataques de Pikachu.

Quedándoles solo dos Pokemon a cada uno y con los dos pisos del corredor avanzando casi que a la misma velocidad, Satoshi y Shigeru se aproximan al final del camino de forma muy pareja.

Como último recurso Satoshi ordena su Pikachu usar el ataque cola férrea contra Machamp y cuando el choque de ambos Pokemon se presenta los dos jóvenes llegan aparentemente al mismo tiempo a su destino.

Ante la duda de quién ganó nuestros héroes deciden preguntarle a Kimberly pero no obtienen respuesta alguna y en su lugar al lado de la anciana aparece la figura del Pokemon que ellos están buscando.

De pronto los brazaletes comienzan a brillar y Charizard y Blastoise reaccionan ante esto dejando ver sus habilidades recién adquiridas que son anillo ígneo y hidro cañón respectivamente.

Mientras que Satoshi y Shigeru entrenan con Kimberly un grupo de motociclistas recién llegados a isla Tera amenazan con acabar todo a su paso.

Estos malhechores deciden ir hasta el bosque Baya para robar todos sus frutos y luego quemar el lugar.

Una pequeña niña que perseguía a su Butterfree se atraviesa sin querer en el camino de los motociclistas y es intimidada por el líder de la pandilla.

Justo cuando el sujeto se preparaba para golpearla un Deoxys aparece y usa sus brazos en forma de tentáculos como látigos para arremeter contra el grupo de delincuentes.

Mientras tanto en el centro de redes de isla Prima Nanami continúa cuidando de Shizuka que aún sigue inconsciente.

Al mismo tiempo Masaki intenta ayudar a Celio con el problema del sistema de transferencia de dicha región.

Tras ser destruida por completo la banda de motociclistas Deoxys huye hacia el cielo.

Poco después Sakaki el líder del Team Rocket hace su aparición frente a uno de los delincuentes y le ordena que le diga a donde fue Deoxys.

Mientras tanto el Charizard de Satoshi y el Blastoise de Shigeru usan sus recién adquiridos movimientos en contra del Deoxys que ha aparecido junto a Kimberly, sin embargo los ataques terminan fallando lo cual causa una gran preocupación en nuestros héroes.

A pesar de esto la anciana los felicita por su gran labor desbloqueando las habilidades por su propia cuenta.

Satoshi y Shigeru quedan confundidos luego de oír las palabras de Kimberly y de ver como ella parece estar aliada con el Pokemon que está causando los estragos.

Luego de esto el Deoxys que estaba junto a la mujer mayor revela ser en realidad el Ditto de Shizuka transformado y Kimberly les explica que dicho Pokemon los siguió hasta el lugar de entrenamiento y luego se hizo amigo de ella mientras nuestros héroes pasaban las pruebas.

Dado que los Pokemon de los dos jóvenes ya aprendieron sus ataques definitivos Kimberly opta por retirarle los brazaletes.

Satoshi y Shigeru dan gracias a la mujer y se marchan junto con el Ditto de Shizuka sabiendo que aún necesitan practicar más para mejorar la precisión de los movimientos adquiridos.

Nuestros héroes reciben una llamada de Masaki quien les dice que necesita verlos urgente y para ello les ha enviado al centro Pokemon dos Iris-ticket los cuales son pases con los que podrán dirigirse a isla Cuarta.

Satoshi y Shigeru logran reunirse con Masaki en la cueva Glaciada en isla Cuarta.

En este lugar Masaki les da información a los protagonistas sobre el Deoxys que apareció en isla Tera atacando a los motociclistas delincuentes.

La fuente de dicha información ha sido la niña que presenció en persona los hechos cuyo nombre es Pedrita además los jóvenes también reciben la noticia de la aparición de Sakaki y su posible relación con Deoxys.

Por último Masaki les hace entrega a los jóvenes de los dispositivos busca pelea los cuales les ayudarían con su búsqueda del Team Rocket y adicionalmente a ellos se une Lorelei quien aparece sorpresivamente en la cueva.

Shigeru y Satoshi se llevan una gran sorpresa ante la aparición repentina de Lorelei en la cueva Glaciada.

Ella les dice que está dispuesta a luchar contra el Team Rocket con tal de proteger su Pueblo natal.

De repente ocurre una explosión en la cueva y ante ellos hace aparición Carr quien utiliza una máquina para inmovilizar a nuestros héroes y a Lorelei.

Luego aparecen Sird y Orm completando así el al conocido como las tres bestias del Team Rocket.

Cuando Satoshi se entera de que son los responsables de los ataques de Deoxys éste es dominado por la ira y sale enfurecido a atacar a Carr.

Entonces uno de los Forretress controlados por Carr provoca una gran explosión en la cueva.

Pronto las bestias del Team Rocket se dan cuenta de que los protagonistas y Masaki han logrado escapar con ayuda del Slowking de Lorelei quien uso excavar al momento de la explosión.

A salvo en la casa de Lorelei, la entrenadora elite les ordena a los jóvenes quedarse ahí por un tiempo, pero luego se llevan una enorme sorpresa cuando Carr, Sird y Orm aparecen en televisión amenazando con destruir las islas Sevil si sus habitantes no entregan a los entrenadores de Pueblo Masara.

Luego del anuncio de las bestias del Team Rocket Carr comienza a destruir todo en isla Inta y para ello usa poderosos ataques de sus Forretress, Steelix, Skarmory, Aggron, Scizor y Magnezone por fortuna Satoshi llega antes de que el desastre sea aún mayor.

Entonces comienza a librarse una batalla donde Satoshi se enfrenta a Carr usando a sus Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Espeon y Poliwrath mientras que Carr usa a Forretress, Steelix, Skarmory, Aggron, Scizor y Magnezone, Carr pierde.

Ya con la situación bajo el control de Satoshi, Carr termina por revelarle al protagonista que los entrenadores de Pueblo Masara son la clave para atraer a Deoxys.

Mientras tanto en isla Exta, Orm ha acabado con todos los entrenadores de ese lugar y ahora busca ir a otros lugares que destruir.

En eso aparece Shigeru quien lo ataca de inmediato con sus Blastoise y Electivire pero el joven y su equipo caen en una trampa y son acorralados por un enorme grupo de Shuckle.

Después Orm le revela a Shigeru que su abuelo, el profesor Oukido se encuentra encerrado en los dominios del Team Rocket.

En el centro de redes de isla Prima Celio ve el mensaje trasmitido por las tres bestias del Team Rocket y esto de alguna forma le da indicios de que fueron ellos mismos los que causaron la avería en el sistema de transferencia Pokemon.

Por otra parte Satoshi aún continúa en isla Inta tratando de asimilar todo lo que le ha contado Carr sobre la relación de los entrenadores de Pueblo Masara con Deoxys.

Ahora que todos los habitantes de las islas han escuchado las amenazas del Team Rocket se han vuelto en contra de nuestros héroes y los quieren forzar a irse del archipiélago.

Satoshi no logra hacer nada ante estos señalamientos y es atacado con piedras por algunos de los residentes.

Poco después Deoxys aparece ante a Satoshi y sus Pokemon, entonces Satoshi aprovecha la oportunidad para entablar combate pero los constantes cambios de forma de Deoxys impiden hacerle algún daño.

Carr le revela a Satoshi los nombres de las formas que está usando Deoxys y luego el integrante de las tres bestias saca a relucir un dispositivo similar a una Pokedex pero de color negro.

Esto pone inquieto a Bill Masaki le pide explicaciones sobre el origen de dicho aparato y llega a la conclusión que el Team Rocket es el que está detrás de la orden del profesor Oak de quitarles las Pokedex a los entrenadores de Pueblo Masara.

Mientras tanto, Shigeru se enfrenta a Orm usando a sus Umbreon, Electivire, Blastoise, Rhyperior, Machamp y Nidoking mientras que Orm uso a sus Ariados, Granbull, Skuntank, Shuckle, Jumpluff y Alakazam, gracias a esto deja fuera de combate al miembro del Team Rocket.

Shigeru aprovecha para averiguar pistas sobre la ubicación del sitio donde tienen secuestrado a su abuelo.

Al tiempo que Satoshi sigue la lucha contra Deoxys en isla Inta, Kimberly se prepara para viajar a isla Prima para enseñarle el ataque definitivo de tipo planta a Shizuka.

Mientras que en isla Inta Satoshi y su equipo son arrasados por el psicoataque de Deoxys.

En isla Sétima Lorelei quien usa a sus Jynx, Slowbro al cual Mega evoluciona en Mega Slowbro, Cloyster, Mamoswine, Dewgong y Lapras se enfrenta a Sird quien uso a sus Banette, Dusclops, Toxicroak, Drapion, Persian y Starmie.

La batalla e alarga más de lo esperado así que Sird decide liberar a los Unown de las ruinas Sete y los usa como distracción para propinarle un ataque fulminante a Lorelei con su Starmie.

Tras su aparente victoria, Sird se comunica con Sakaki para darle un informe de lo ocurrido.

En isla Prima Shizuka finalmente recupera la conciencia por lo cual decide unirse en la batalla mientras Nanami se queda en el centro.

Shizuka es sorprendida en la calle por varios habitantes que están molestos con los entrenadores de Pueblo Masara por el anuncio de las tres bestias.

La joven es perseguida y acorralada en el puerto de la isla pero entonces aparece Kimberly en el galope del mar para salvarla.

Luego de recoger a Shizuka el barco toma su rumbo a isla Inta y en el camino es abordado por Shigeru quien se encontraba nadando sobre su Blastoise.

Cuando los jóvenes y la anciana Kimberly llegan hasta isla Inta se encuentran con Satoshi y su equipo mal herido.

Los entrenadores de Pueblo Masara en compañía de Masaki, Nanami y Kimberly se reúnen para discutir sobre los últimos eventos que acontecieron en las islas atacadas por las tres bestias del Team Rocket.

La conclusión a la que todos llegan es que Deoxys tiene un total de 4 formas y dos de ellas son desbloqueadas por unas rocas de color rojo y azul que simulan el clima de la región Hoenn tal y como lo demostró Sird luego de que esta se transportara de isla Setima a isla Inta y provocara la transformación del Pokemon ADN a su forma velocidad.

Satoshi no puede evitar sentirse frustrado por su desafortunado encuentro con Deoxys y pierde toda esperanza de derrotar a un Pokemon con esos poderes más aun cuando siente que sin su pokedex él no vale nada.

Shigeru intenta aconsejarlo pero ante la actitud negativa de Satoshi éste lo llama cobarde.

Satoshi termina por alejarse del grupo y Shizuka va tras él, por su parte Shigeru no le da mucha importancia y le menciona a Masaki, Nanami y a Kimberly que deben enfocarse en idear una estrategia para encontrar a su abuelo que ha sido capturado por el Team Rocket.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo de isla Inta, Sird y Carr ingresan a su guarida secreta y ahí activan un monitor desde el cual le siguen el rastro a Deoxys.

Estos se enteran que Deoxys se ha dirigido a la isla Origen para restaurar sus poderes entrando a una especie de delta negro a lo cual Sird informa a Sakaki sobre esto.

Carr comienza a planear como derrocar a de los verdaderos motivos que impulsan a su líder Sakaki a capturar a Deoxys y descubre que los increíbles poderes psíquicos de dicho Pokemon permitirían encontrar a su hijo quien no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía su padre.

Mientras tanto en una de las playas de isla Inta, Satoshi se disculpa con sus Pokemon por haberlos hecho pasar un mal momento contra Deoxys y por permitir que quedaran tan mal heridos.

En ese momento aparece Shizuka y le da las gracias a Satoshi por todo lo que hicieron él y Shigeru mientras ella se encontraba desmayada.

Satoshi sin embargo siente que no consiguieron nada bueno pues las islas terminaron semidestruidas y aún no han rescatado a los padres de Shizuka.

Todo esto lo lleva a pensar que se ha convertido en un entrenador completamente inútil y que por eso es que el profesor le quito la pokedex.

Shizuka adicionalmente revela que ella se reunió con el profesor un día antes que Shigeru y Satoshi regresaran a Pueblo Masara y le comentó sobre su viaje con sus padres hacia isla Prima.

Desafortunadamente horas más tarde luego de que Shizuka abandonara el laboratorio, Orm secuestró al profesor y lo obligó a dejarles un mensaje a Shigeru y a Satoshi para que además de entregar sus Pokedex, estos también viajaran rumbo a las islas Sevil.

Por suerte los diálogos de Orm quedaron registrados en el memorin de Blue y así ella pudo darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Aun cuando ya todo se ha esclarecido, los ánimos de Satoshi no parecen mejorar pues nada cambia el hecho de que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a un Pokemon como Deoxys.

Ante esto Shizuka decide no convencerlo de volver a la batalla pero ella si deja en claro que hará todo lo posible por vencer a ese Pokemon y es por eso que ha tomado el brazalete de Kimberly que le permite aprender a su Venusaur el ataque definitivo de tipo planta además dice que su lucha es personal ya que debe recuperar a sus padres.

Mientras tanto en isla Origen Sakaki encuentra a Deoxys recuperándose y este aprovecha para atacarlo con su Rhyperior.

Sakaki usa a su Rhyperior para atacar a Deoxys mientras este se recupera dentro del escudo delta.

Aunque el Deoxys se teletransportaba para evadir los ataques Sakaki logra debilitarlo poco a poco con ayuda de su Beedrill.

Después el escudo es destruido con el ataque demolición de Rhyperior y el líder del Team Rocket consigue capturar al a Deoxys lanzándole una pokeball especial.

Satoshi por su parte continua indeciso sobre lo que debe hacer ahora que ha decidido alejarse de sus amigos.

El hecho de ver a Masaki, Nanami, Shizuka y Shigeru esforzándose por un propósito específico lo agobia y es entonces cuando Satoshi decide contarle a Pikachu la terrorífica sensación que lo envuelve cada vez que Deoxys aparece frente a él.

Tras desahogarse con su Pikachu, Satoshi obtiene la respuesta que tanto anhelaba y se da cuenta que son muchas las razones por las que él debe seguir en la pelea.

Más tarde Satoshi se propone buscar a Lorelei pero de repente una misteriosa voz se dirige a él diciéndole que la entrenadora de la elite four ya se encuentra a salvo y que además comprende perfectamente la situación por la que está pasando.

Luego el joven entrenador ve como Lorelei es dejada inconsciente a su lado por una cuchara gigante materializada gracias a energía psíquica de inmediato Satoshi se da cuenta que se trata de Mewtwo.

Mewtwo ha llegado hasta su entrenador para decirle que él también se unirá a la lucha contra Deoxys.

Por otra parte Shizuka logra dominar la habilidad especial de Kimberly en poco tiempo y con gran precisión, algo que deja sorprendidos a Kimberly y a Shigeru, sin embargo ahora deben lidiar con varios Unown que se han aferrado a la hélice del Galope del Mar.

Los Unown que están bajo el control de Sird impiden que el barco pueda zarpar así que el Venusaur de Shizuka y el Blastoise de Shigeru combina sus ataques definitivos para debilitarlos.

Antes de partir hacia su revancha contra el Team Rocket, Satoshi vuelve a reunirse con sus amigos y lleva con él a Lorelei que aún sigue inconsciente y a Mewtwo.

Satoshi aprovecha para explicarles a sus amigos cuales con las intenciones de Mewtwo.

Recién llegan a isla Setima los busca pelea de los tres entrenadores hacen reacción y apuntan hacia el edifico más alto de la isla pero antes de que puedan hacer algo se ven rodeados por un grupo de Unown entonces Mewtwo crea una barrera protectora en forma de esfera y esta comienza transportarlos en dirección al edificio llevándose por delante a los Unown.

Mewtwo usa su poder psíquico para protegerse a él y a nuestros héroes del ataque de un numeroso grupo de Unown al mismo tiempo que intenta entrar al edificio conocido como la Torre Desafío.

Los Unown ponen gran resistencia así que Mewtwo no tiene más opción que usar su movimiento psicoonda para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Una vez llegan hasta la azotea del edificio Shigeru y Blue Shizuka son engañados por unos hologramas con la forma de sus familiares.

Ambos jóvenes caen en una trampa y casi son capturados por brazos robóticos si no es por la rápida acción de Mewtwo.

Ya en el interior de la torre Desafío nuestros héroes se apuran a hallar la verdadera ubicación del profesor Oak y los padres de Shizuka.

Gracias a la búsqueda psíquica de Mewtwo nuestros héroes dan con la habitación donde se encuentra el profesor Oukido pero pronto se enteran que las cadenas que lo aprisionan son demasiado resistentes para ser destruidas.

De pronto la computadora madre de la torre desafío la cual es una inteligencia artificial se presenta ante ellos diciéndoles que se den por vencidos pues las posibilidades de rescatar al profesor son nulas.

Pese a que la computadora de la torre les advierte a nuestros héroes que con su nivel de procesamiento puede calcular y analizar el resultado de cualquier situación, esta no prevé que Shigeru ha infiltrado a su Porygon-Z dentro del sistema virtual para atacar a la computadora madre desde adentro.

Gracias a esto logran abrir los grilletes que aprisionaban al profesor Oukido y a los padres de Shizuka sin embargo cuando todos se disponen a escapar se ven rodeados por unas misteriosas figuras.

En el interior de la Torre Desafío los nuestros héroes luego de rescatar a los padres de Shizuka y al profesor Oukido son sorprendidos por varios clones de Deoxys.

Mientras tanto Kimberly que aún se encuentra afuera del edificio hace hasta lo imposible por traspasar la barrera de Unown.

La mujer mayor sospecha que las tres bestias del Team Rocket puedan estar dentro de la torre pero entonces Lorelei que también se encontraba con ella en el galope del mar le dice que eso no es cierto pues en su encuentro con Sird le implantó un rastreador y de acuerdo a esto la localización de la líder de las tres bestias es camino hacia isla Exta.

Sird y Carr se hallan volando en la nave de batalla del Team Rocket para ir a recoger a Orm.

De vuelta con nuestros héroes la gran cantidad de clones de Deoxys ponen en aprietos a los Pokemon de nuestros héroes, entonces ante ellos aparece Sakaki quien se sorprende al ver a Mewtwo.

El Pokemon genético no duda en atacar a su malvado creador pero los clones sombra de Deoxys protegen al líder del Team Rocket y luego Mewtwo es retenido por una especie de armadura que reduce sus poderes.

Por su parte Masaki y Nanami que se ha quedado en isla Inta se reúne con su colega Celio para seguir trabajando en el sistema de transferencia pero primero estos deciden comunicarse con las responsables del sistema de Hoenn Lanette y Brigette.

Mientras que Masaki, Nanami y Celio finalmente logran hacer contacto con Lanette y Brigette, nuestros héroes se siguen enfrentando a los clones de Deoxys dirigidos por Sakaki.

En ese momento Kimberly junto con Lorelei y un Marinero llegan a la Torre Desafío para ayudar a nuestros héroes.

Aprovechando la situación, Shizuka decide que lo mejor es que sus padres abandonen ese peligroso lugar junto con el Profesor Oukido sin embargo el Profesor Oukido decide quedarse porque tiene algo que hacer.

El Profesor Oukido con la ayuda de Shizuka recupera las nuevas Pokedex pertenecientes a Sinnoh mientras que Satoshi y Shigeru buscan la manera de ayudar a Mewtwo.

Mientras tanto Kiro se encuentra con Kamon en Ciudad Tokiwa lugar hacia donde se está dirigiendo Sakaki para poder reencontrarse con su hijo.

Carr se molesta con Sird porque se da cuenta de que la razón para capturar a Deoxys fue para hallar al hijo de Sakaki quién en algún futuro se convertirá en el nuevo líder del Team Rocket.

Por lo tanto Carr trata de traicionarlos pero antes de que pueda hacer algo Deoxys ya lo había vencido.

Mientras tanto en la Torre Desafío continúan los problemas para nuestros héroes.

Shigeru idea una estrategia la cual consiste en que el anillo ígneo de Charizard, el Hidro cañón de Blastoise y la Planta feroz de Venusaur colisionen entre sí al mismo tiempo siendo Mewtwo el centro del impacto.

Dado que el plan resulta un éxito Mewtwo es liberado por lo que escapa junto con Satoshi.

Al mismo tiempo Shizuka le lanza su nueva Pokedex desde dentro de la Torre Desafío.

Cuando Satoshi se da cuenta de que sus amigos siguen atrapados en la torre decide volver por ellos pero Mewtwo lo detiene dándole a entender que no hay tiempo y que sus amigos lo se sacrificaron por propia voluntad.

Al final Satoshi parte hacia la batalla final junto con Mewtwo y su Charizard.

Al mismo tiempo Sird se enfrenta a Kamon usando a sus Banette, Dusclops, Toxicroak, Drapion, Persian y Starmie mientras que Kamon uso a sus Feraligator, Ursaring, Weavile, Rhyperior, Honchkrow y Gyarados.

Sird menciona que Kamon y Sakaki son tan parecidos.

Yuchiro toma nota de que la Kamon está en problemas pero Orm le dice que ella debe prestar atención a su oponente en una batalla.

Yuchiro se enfrentó a Orm usando a sus Raticate, Raichu, Butterfree, Omastar, Jolteon y Golem mientras que Orm uso a sus Ariados, Granbull, Skuntank, Shuckle, Jumpluff y Alakazam.

De repente Orm hace que su Jumpluff lance varios tipos de esporas que tienen varias condiciones de estado en ellos.

Una de las esporas toca al Raichu de Yuchiro lo que hace que este se envenene y otra de las esporas golpea al Gyarados de Kamon lo que lo pone a dormir.

Sird elogia Orm por no dañar la Kamon y afirma que este no tendrá más remedio que darse por vencido.

Yuchiro le dice a Kamon que tiene una idea y saca su caña de pescar.

Yuchiro manda a su Omastar y le ha congelar al Jumpluff de Orm con ventisca además de congelar las esporas también causando que todos ellos caigan al suelo.

Orm saca una Pokedex negra que revela que Carr le da para determinar el nivel de un Pokemon.

Después de comprobar el nivel del equipo de Yuchiro señala lo débiles que son y llama a la estrategia de Yuchiro un golpe de suerte en base a la debilidad de Jumpluff.

Yuchiro comienza a enojarse al ver una batalla violenta en el bosque Tokiwa y le dice a Orm y Sird que detengan la batalla y se vayan.

En el interior de la nave del Team Rocket, Sakaki se arrodilla en el suelo agotado debido a una rara enfermedad que padece.

Mientras espera que su hijo Sakaki se da cuenta de que Satoshi y Mewtwo se acercan rápidamente.

Sakaki elogia su capacidad de superar la torre Desafío y los clones de Deoxys.

Tomando nota de que Satoshi no sería derrotado tan fácilmente, Sakaki decide tener una batalla antes de ver a su hijo.

Satoshi y Mewtwo llegan rápidamente a la aeronave que está cambiando de forma revelando un campo de batalla.

Satoshi y Mewtwo llegan a la nave de batalla del Team Rocket.

El cuerpo de Satoshi empieza a temblar lo que indica que Deoxys está esperando por ellos.

De repente se forma una barrera en forma de pirámide que impide a Satoshi y Mewtwo escapar.

Después del aterrizaje Satoshi regresa a Charizard de nuevo en su Pokeball.

Desde el centro del campo de batalla viene Sakaki y Deoxys en un ascensor.

Sakaki da la bienvenida a Satoshi y Mewtwo y les pide lo que se siente al estar de pie desde su posición.

Sakaki se despoja de su chaqueta mientras que Satoshi saca su chaqueta en respuesta y Sakaki afirma que la batalla entre Mewtwo y Deoxys.

En el campo de batalla Mewtwo se presenta a Deoxys mientras que el Pokemon ADN permanece en silencio.

A pesar de expresar disgusto por los clones de Deoxys que enfrentaron en la torre Desafío, Mewtwo afirma que es un placer enfrentarse a él.

De inmediato Mewtwo ataques con su cuchara pero Deoxys lo bloques con sus tentáculos.

Mewtwo continúa atacando con furia lo que hace que la batalla se mueva rápidamente hacia el aire.

Mewtwo le dice Satoshi que es libre para darle cualquier comando en la batalla ya que este es su entrenador.

Mewtwo se apresura a atacar una vez más pero Deoxys se desplaza rápidamente en sus formas velocidad, Defensa y Ataque.

Mientras tanto Sird toma nota de lo interesante que la batalla se ha vuelto y le dice a Orm que mirara hacia arriba.

Orm mira hacia arriba y ve que la nave de batalla del Team Rocket se ha transformado en su modo estadio.

Orm y Sird Se dan cuenta de que Mewtwo debe haberlos perseguido desde las Islas Sevil.

Kamon usa su Silph Scope y ve a Deoxys.

Sird le dice a Kamon que Deoxys está siendo controlada por su padre Sakaki.

Esta revelación hace que la Kamon afirme que Sird está mintiendo pero Sird envía a su Banette para golpear a Kamon y dejarlo inconsciente.

Sird y Orm aprovechan esta oportunidad para llevar a Kamon dentro de la nave mientras Yuchiro trata de detenerlos.

Cuando Orm pregunta por qué simplemente están huyendo, Sird afirma que ella quiere entregar a Kamon a Sakaki antes de que Yuchiro los alcance.

En la nave de batalla Satoshi dice a Mewtwo simplemente que atacara el cristal en el pecho de Deoxys a lo cual Deoxys sólo bloquea el ataque con sus brazos.

Sakaki expresa su decepción de que Satoshi atacó sin un plan.

Sakaki manda a Deoxys atacar a Mewtwo con una andanada de golpes.

Mewtwo intenta contraatacar pero Deoxys lo bloquea con su forma Defensa y ataca con su forma Ataque.

Sakaki señala que Satoshi atacado específicamente el pecho de Deoxys y le pregunta por qué eligió esa estrategia a lo cual Satoshi revela que cuando Pikachu utilizo trueno en el pecho de Deoxys este dejo de moverse.

Mewtwo se precipita en un ataque pero Deoxys cambia a su forma velocidad y agarra a Mewtwo con sus tentáculos, Sakaki afirma que Satoshi supuso correctamente que el cristal es el núcleo de Deoxys.

Deoxys continúa estrangulando Mewtwo pero este lanza un ataque callejero hacia abajo y le perfora a través del pecho.

De vuelta en isla Ultima Kimberly emerge de los escombros de la torre Desafío y se molesta que todo el mundo se olvidó de ella pero empieza a caer por un precipicio hasta que Lorelei la salva con su Cloyster.

Después de confirmar que Satoshi y Mewtwo se fueron mientras que Shigeru y Shizuka están todavía en el interior deciden reagruparse con los otros.

Mewtwo golpeo a Deoxys en el pecho con un ataque de energía psíquica en forma de cuchara.

Deoxys se desplaza rápidamente entre sus formas ya que trata de apretar su pecho.

Sakaki piensa que este era el plan de Satoshi.

Mewtwo le dice a Sakaki que está equivocado y que simplemente siguió las instrucciones de Satoshi de golpear núcleo de Deoxys por cualquier medio posible.

Mewtwo afirma que su estilo de batalla es confiar su maestro sin importar las circunstancias.

Mewtwo reclama la victoria ya que Deoxys no puede controlarse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo Pikachu está tratando de recordarle a Satoshi que cuando este lastimo a Deoxys este uso recuperación para curarse a sí mismo y atacó con psicoataque.

Mewtwo decide simplemente atacar de nuevo y evitar que Deoxys se curara así mismo.

Sakaki le dice a Deoxys a cambie a su forma Defensa, pero es incapaz de cambiar y simplemente toma el ataque en su forma normal.

Con Deoxys débil para cambiar Mewtwo se apresura a atacar.

Satoshi indica que debe tener cuidado pero Mewtwo declara que ha descubierto la debilidad de forma el Cambio.

Mewtwo continúa atacando con furia pero Deoxys se las arregla para apenas bloquear los ataques.

Deoxys choca contra una pared pero antes de que Mewtwo pueda atacar es perforado en la espalda por dos tentáculos.

Mewtwo se da cuenta de que los tentáculos son de su forma ataque sin embargo Deoxys está actualmente en su normal forma.

Deoxys revela que utilizaba una aurora para que parezca que estaba en su forma normal cuando en realidad estaba en su forma ataque todo el tiempo.

Sakaki toma nota de que estaba demasiado cerca pero Deoxys ha logrado utilizar recuperación a tiempo, Sakaki afirma que Satoshi y Mewtwo son los oponentes más fuertes que ha enfrentado por lo que les permitirá presenciar el ataque más fuerte en el arsenal de Deoxys: psicoataque.

Fuera de la nave de batalla del Team Rocket Yuchiro entra a esta con ayuda de su Butterfree y comienza rápidamente a buscar a Kamon.

Sird y Orm llevan al inconsciente Kamon inconsciente a una habitación.

Orm señala que Yuchiro ha llegado pero Sird le dice que la ignorarla por ahora.

Sird decide que la vestimenta actual de la Kamon es demasiado inadecuada y decide darle un nuevo conjunto de ropa poniéndole una chaqueta encima de la ropa a este y afirma que será el príncipe del Team Rocket.

El señor Briney quien estaba en las islas Sevil observo como Mew se dirigía hacia Kanto.

El marinero sale de la torre con Shizuka, Shigeru y el Profesor Oukido.

En la nave del Team Rocket Satoshi intenta proteger a Mewtwo de Deoxys quien prepara un psicoataque y lo dispara.

Mewtwo salta en el camino del ataque dañándolo y golpeando a Satoshi hacia atrás.

El ataque envía a Mewtwo volando hacia una pared.

De repente Mewtwo declara que aún se puede luchar y se las arregla para volver a levantarse.

Mewtwo lanza débilmente un puñetazo pero Deoxys se venga golpeando a Mewtwo en el estómago.

Deoxys continúa atacando sin descanso a Mewtwo mientras Sakaki le dice a Rojo que no tiene más remedio que rendirse pero Satoshi le contesta que no "se rendirá hasta el final" y empieza a correr hacia Sakaki.

En otros lugares, Shigeru, Shizuka, el Profesor Oukido, Kimberly, Lorelei, y los padres de Shizuka navegan en un barco mientras Mew vuela sobre ellos.

Satoshi se las arregla para robar el control de la nave de batalla de Sakaki y lo usa para disparar una barrera alrededor de Mewtwo.

Deoxys intenta detener Satoshi agarrándolo pero Mewtwo se las arregla para curarse.

Cuando Sakaki da cuenta de que Satoshi estaba apuntando al controlador y no a él, Satoshi señala que Sakaki le dijo una vez que un entrenador debe utilizar el campo de batalla a su favor.

Deoxys intenta utilizar su aurora pero Satoshi dice a Mewtwo que Deoxys todavía está en su forma Ataque.

Sakaki intenta contrarrestar haciendo que Deoxys llevara a Satoshi en el cielo con su forma Velocidad.

Desde Deoxys se está moviendo demasiado rápido Sakaki señala que Mewtwo podría golpear a Satoshi si intenta atacar pero Satoshi indica que no importa y le dice a Mewtwo que atacara el núcleo de Deoxys incluso si tiene que golpearlo.

Deoxys se transforma en su forma Defensa pero Mewtwo dispara una potente explosión de energía en su pecho derrotando a Deoxys y haciendo que este caiga sobre el campo de batalla.

Sakaki pregunta por qué Deoxys se convirtió en su forma Defensa cuando podría fácilmente bloquear el movimiento con su velocidad pero se da cuenta de que Deoxys está cambiando rápidamente entre sus formas ataque y defensa.

Sakaki da cuenta de que Deoxys no está en agonía, simplemente por ser golpeado por el ataque de Mewtwo sino también a que sólo se puede cambiar entre dos formas.

Sakaki se da cuenta rápidamente que esto significa que el clima de Hoenn ya no está en Kanto y que esto sólo puede ser posible si alguien había quitado el rubí y el zafiro del dispositivo de amplificación donde fueron colocadas.

Mientras tanto, en el Almacén Rocket en isla Cinco, Masaki, Nanami y Celio han conseguido eliminar el rubí y zafiro del dispositivo de amplificación ya que descubrieron que sin las piedras Deoxys no cambiaría de forma con total libertad.

De vuelta al interior de la nave de batalla del Team Rocket Yuchiro toma nota de lo grande que es el lugar y se pierde.

Yuchiro pasa a través de una puerta y se encuentra a Satoshi, ella trata de explicar lo sucedido con Kamon pero no puede hacerlo apropiadamente, ella es interrumpida por Deoxys quién está llamándola.

De repente Sird aparece y se ofrece explicar todo por sí misma y le dice a Orm que llevara a Sakaki de vuelta a la nave.

Satoshi intenta detener a Sird pero ella y Orm envían sus Pokemon para rodear a Yuchiro y Satoshi.

Mientras que Orm se lleva a Sakaki, Sird comienza contando la historia del nacimiento de este Deoxys.

En otra parte de la nave Kamon despierta con su padre acostado junto a él.

Kamon despierta confundido en cuanto a por qué está en un uniforme del Team Rocket y ve a Sakaki acostado junto a él, Weavile sale de su Pokeball y sonríe a Sakaki.

Kamon asume que Sakaki estaba buscándolo para que pueda convertirse en el futuro líder del Team Rocket además de recordar que salió de viaje luego de pelear con su padre intentando ser parte de la luz pero eso nunca va a pasar porque la oscuridad lo mantiene alejándolo de ella.

Kamon intenta salir de la habitación pero Sakaki toma su brazo y trata de detenerlo.

De la nada la aeronave se inclina pero Mewtwo se las arregla para salvarse a sí mismo junto a Satoshi y Yuchiro con su cuchara mientras que Satoshi agarra a Deoxys para evitar que se caiga.

Satoshi asume que es parte de los planes del Team Rocket pero Mewtwo señala que Sird y Orm están sorprendidos también.

Sird menciona que la nave está en piloto automático lo cual debe significar que alguien ha secuestrado la nave, el culpable se revela como Carr quien logró salir de un almacén donde Sird lo encerró con sus habilidades de hacker.

Carr afirma que va aplastar a todo el mundo en la nave con la intención de convertirse en el próximo líder del Team Rocket.

Carr piloteaba la nave del Team Rocket dirigible con la intención de matar a todo el mundo a bordo.

Sird y Orm tratan de llegar a la cabina del piloto y derrotar a Carr pero Orm resbala y cae entre los árboles de abajo.

Sird recupera el control de la nave de las manos de Satoshi y lo usa para desactivar el modo de estadio de la nave y afirma que tiene que hacerse con el control de la nave antes de Carr se estrella.

Ahora seguros Satoshi y Mewtwo se dirigen hacia la cabina del piloto.

Satoshi se lleva a Deoxys con ellos afirmando que no pueden dejarlo solo mientras está lesionado.

Satoshi intenta derribar la puerta pero Carr afirma que nada de lo que haga la abrirá.

De repente el Starmie de Sird aparece y golpea a Carr, Sird le dice Carr que no le permitirá meterse con Sakaki y su hijo

Carr elogia las tácticas de Sird pero afirma que él es mejor.

Una gran explosión crea un agujero en la nave y manda a Sird y uno de los Forretress de Carr a volar fuera de la nave.

Carr revela que él plantó otros diez Forretress en la nave y ordenó que todos ellos utilicen explosión de modo que si la nave aterriza con seguridad los pasajeros todavía morirán, Carr se escapa de la nave en su Skarmory y se va volando.

Mewtwo rompe la puerta y menciona que tienen que bajar de la nave inmediatamente pero Satoshi indica que no pueden ya que los Forretress podrían dañar gravemente a un Pueblo o una Ciudad si se estrellan y luego hacerlo estallar, además de eso, Kamon y Sakaki están todavía a bordo.

A medida que se acerca a Ciudad Kuchiba los Ciudadanos se precipitan fuera para ver lo que está pasando.

En los muelles, el marinero anuncia que han llegado a Ciudad Kuchiba.

Shizuka y Shigeru pronto se dan cuenta de que la nave que fallaba es el que buscaban.

De vuelta a la nave Satoshi declara que tiene un plan pero necesitará la ayuda de Deoxys para crear un agujero negro para enviar a Kamon y Sakaki en otro lugar, una vez que están a salvo, él envía a Yuchiro y a Mewtwo en él también.

Mewtwo trata de detenerlo pero Satoshi señala que el agujero negro es solamente una entrada a una salida.

Satoshi después de hablar con Deoxys señala que a pesar de que fue capturado por Sakaki es libre de irse.

Satoshi envía a sus Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Espeon y Poliwrath y señala que sólo ha montado una bicicleta antes por lo que tendrá que pilotar la nave imitando lo que vio antes.

Él le dice a los Pokemon que se encargará de pilotar la nave por lo que ellos tendrán que derrotar a los Forretress de Carr.

Con la ayuda de Deoxys, Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Espeon y Poliwrath localizan a nueve de los diez Forretress de Carr y los derrotan.

Sakaki se encuentra solo en una habitación completamente de tono negro y se da cuenta rápidamente que este es el agujero negro creado por Deoxys junto a Kamon solo para salir en unos restos de la nave en llamas donde salva a su hijo usando a su cuerpo.

En otros lugares Shizuka y Shigeru se acercan a los escombros de la nave para investigar la situación.

Shizuka usa su Silph Scope de aplicación y descubre que Kamon está en la zona muy a su confusión.

Shigeru envía a su Rhyperior que se abre paso entre los escombros y salva a Kamon y Sakaki.

Kamon despierta y se encuentra con Shizuka y Shigeru quien afirma que la piel de su Rhyperior es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo de magma.

Sin embargo Kamon afirma que deberían haber dejado Sakaki a morir en las llamas pero gracias a palabras de apoyo de Shigeru comprendió que su padre no siempre fue así ya que al parecer Sakaki en su juventud escribió un libro donde relata varios secretos de los Pokemon tipo tierra,

De repente Mewtwo con Yuchiro en sus brazos surge de un agujero negro y afirma que Satoshi todavía está en la nave.

Shigeru, Shizuka y Kamon mandan a sus Pokemon a atacar a la nave.

De repente aparecen Sird y Orm quienes se llevan a Sakaki a la base principal del Team Rocket a lo cual Kamon se prometió así mismo trabajar duro para no ser como Sakaki.

Dentro de la nave del Team Rocket Satoshi ve a sus amigos tratando de detener la nave por lo cual junto a Deoxys encuentran al último Forretress el cual estaba en el arsenal de armas de la nave.

Satoshi se da cuenta de que si el Forretress utiliza explosión en el arsenal de armas la nave será completamente destruida por la reacción en cadena por lo cual lo detiene con la habilidad de Poliwrath.

En isla Cinco Masaki, Nanami y Celio escuchar la noticia de lo que está pasando en Ciudad Kuchiba donde la gente del Pueblo indica que incluso si Satoshi detiene la nave la gente podría rechazarlo al igual que ellos lo hicieron.

Al ver la determinación de Satoshi a pesar de la posible de tal situación por lo cual comienzan a animarlo.

Tras un gran esfuerzo nuestros héroes detonen la nave de batalla, Satoshi y sus Pokemon salen de la nave del Team Rocket y se reúnen con sus amigos.

Mewtwo se da cuenta de que Mew está volando cerca y se da cuenta fue ella quien había detenido la nave de estrellarse a lo que Mewtwo se pregunta si Mew había venido porque podía sentir que él estaba allí.

Shigeru afirma que él está contento de ver que Satoshi está bien.

Satoshi agradece a sus amigos por su ayuda al detener la nave.

Satoshi, Yuchiro, Shigeru, Kamon y el profesor Oukido se despiden de Shizuka y sus padres quienes al fin podrán tener sus vacaciones en familia.

Kamon decide realizar una serie de pruebas para poder convertirse en el líder de Gimnasio en Ciudad Tokiwa, mientras que Shigeru vuelve a Sinnoh para continuar con su investigación.

Satoshi y el profesor Oukido llegan a Pueblo Masara esa misma noche.

Durante la noche Hanako quien había salido del Pueblo para visitar unos viejos amigos cosía la ropa nueva de su hijo para su viaje en Sinnoh.

Saga Sinnoh

28 de octubre del 2013 a 12 de agosto del 2014

Nuestros héroes comenzaron su viaje a Sinnoh, el Profesor Oukido le recordado a Satoshi que pueden enviar y recibir Pokemon de casa cada vez que surja la necesidad también le recomendó a nuestros héroes que visitaran al profesor Rowan al llegar a Sinnoh.

Satoshi eligió llevar a Pikachu, Roserade, Ambipom, Gliscor, Charizard, Sceptile, Espeon, Tyranitar y Gardevoir.

Es desconocido para Satoshi y sus Pokemon pero el trio del Team Rocket viaja de polizón en el barco todavía tratando de capturar a Pikachu sin embargo esos tres villanos no sabían dónde iban en primer lugar.

Satoshi saca a sus Roserade, Ambipom, Gliscor, Charizard, Sceptile, Espeon, Tyranitar y Gardevoir para una misión de búsqueda y rescate de Pikachu.

Pikachu cae en un bosque agotado y magullado por la caída y son encontrados por una entrenadora principiante una chica llamada Hikari Berlitz de 10 años de Pueblo Futaba y su Pokemon inicial Piplup quien pensando que Pikachu es un Pokemon salvaje envió a Piplup para luchar contra este pero Pikachu derroto a Piplup con un solo ataque rayo el cual también destruyo la bicicleta de Hikari en un segundo.

Pikachu tenía gotas de sudor en la frente por este hecho en la frustración Hikari lanza una Pokeball a Pikachu pero esta rebota en él lo que hace que esta se dé cuenta de que este Pikachu ya tiene entrenador.

A continuación el trio del Team Rocket llegó con sus Wobbuffet, Cloyster, Seviper, Dustox, Chimecho, Castform, Mime junior, Roselia y Cacnea para tratar de robar a Pikachu pero Hikari, Piplup y Pikachu los enviaron a volar.

Hikari y Piplup al ver a Pikachu agotado lo llevaron al centro Pokemon más cercano y le aseguraron que se reuniría con sus entrenador.

Hablando de Satoshi este no tienen suerte para encontrar a Pikachu e incluso sus Pokemon no tenían ni idea.

Más tarde Satoshi y Gardevoir buscaban en la zona cercana del lago veraz cuando vieron al espíritu de un misterioso Pokemon nunca antes visto tomando esto como una señal para seguir adelante por lo cual continuaron buscando.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon conocen a una oficial Jenny quien los llevó con el profesor Serbal Rowan en su laboratorio en Pueblo Arena para ver si él sabe algo sobre Pikachu.

El Profesor Rowan que se enteró de Satoshi por parte del Profesor Oukido y le aseguró que no tendría que preocuparse porque una joven llamada Hikari ha rescatado a Pikachu y esta se encuentra en un centro Pokemon a unas pocas millas de distancia, así que Satoshi y sus Pokemon corrieron inmediatamente y siguieron el camino al centro Pokemon.

El Profesor Rowan llamó a Hikari en una cabina de teléfono haciéndole saber que Satoshi quien es el entrenador de Pikachu está en su camino tratando de llegar a ella así que Hikari sale del centro Pokemon para encontrarse con Satoshi.

Satoshi se encuentra con Takeshi quien acaba de ser abandonado por una chica después de decirle la situación.

Takeshi acompaña a Satoshi en la búsqueda de Pikachu y Hikari.

Luego Espeon tomó una pelea con un Starly y lo derrotó por lo que Satoshi lo pudo atrapar ahora con Charizard y Starly buscaban en el cielo, nuestros héroes continuaron corriendo y buscando.

Desconocido para nuestros héroes un entrenador observó a Satoshi capturar a Starly.

Mientras tanto Hikari se preguntaba sobre Satoshi ya que ella cree que lo ha visto antes en la televisión ya que su nombre le parece familiar, incluso el Pikachu que está protegiendo le resulta familiar a la que piensa que puede haberlo visto en la televisión con Satoshi.

De repente, el trio del Team Rocket aparece con un robot listo para robar a Pikachu de nuevo.

Nuestros héroes fueron alertados por Charizard y Starly y al ver la electricidad volando alto pensando que podría ser Pikachu nuestros héroes corren lo más rápido posible sólo para encontrarse con el entrenador que espió a nuestros héroes antes.

El entrenador resulto ser Shinji cuyo Electivire estaba a su lado.

Shinji arrogantemente le preguntó a Satoshi si él capturó al Starly más fuerte y luego reveló que él mismo capturó a tres de ellos, capturó uno que sabía golpe aéreo y libero a los otros dos para sorpresa de nuestros héroes.

Shinji reta a Satoshi a una batalla Pokemon pero cuando Satoshi ve una potente ráfaga de electricidad lo atribuye a la tacleada de voltios de Pikachu por lo cual junto a sus Pokemon y Takeshi salieron corriendo.

Shinji se volvió interesado acerca de ver a un Pikachu usando tacleada de voltios y decidió seguir a nuestros héroes.

Mientras tanto Pikachu, Hikari y Piplup luchaban para defenderse del trio del Team Rocket pero Pikachu es capturado como resultado.

A continuación en el momento justo nuestros héroes llegaron y atacaron al robot.

Incluso después de que Satoshi tomara un golpe del robot y escucharan el nuevo lema del trio del Team Rocket e imprudentemente subió al robot para sorpresa de Hikari ya que el robot explotó y envió a los villanos a volar.

Satoshi y Pikachu estaban bien para alegría de Takeshi, Piplup y Hikari.

Después de algunas presentaciones adecuadas nuestros héroes, Hikari y su Piplup se dirigieron de nuevo al laboratorio del Profesor Rowan ya que el profesor Rowan le informó a Satoshi que su madre Hanako le envió un paquete.

Nuestros héroes se reunieron con la oficial Jenny que ayudó a Satoshi antes y Hikari aprende y ve por primera vez cómo puede ponerse Takeshi frente a las muchachas bonitas incluyendo la oficial Jenny.

Al llegar al laboratorio del Profesor Rowan, Satoshi recibe el paquete que tenía su nueva ropa después de cambiarse a su nuevo traje decide hablar por teléfono con Hanako, Chu, Momma Ty y Gothitelle, además de presentarle a Hikari al Profesor Oukido.

De repente la bombilla de Hikari se apaga y esta comienza a actuar de forma inmediata como una fan al reconocer a Satoshi como el Satoshi Katsumoto de Pueblo Masara con su Pikachu e incluso enumeró todos sus logros, todos y cada uno de principio a fin.

Satoshi y Pikachu estaban un poco avergonzados por su elogio burbujeante.

Hikari incluso le pregunta al Profesor Oukido acerca de la poesía Pokemon, a continuación los profesores Oukido y Rowan tuvieron una charla propia.

Satoshi se entera de las aspiraciones de Hikari de ser una coordinadora de la talla de su madre Johanna a lo cual Hikari y él deciden competir en los concursos Pokemon de Sinnoh, además de que Satoshi también competirá en la liga Sinnoh.

Takeshi les dice a Satoshi que el Gimnasio más cercano está en la Ciudad Krogane y que para llegar allí tienen que pasar por Ciudad Kotobuki.

Hikari mencionó que hay un concurso Pokemon en Ciudad Kotobuki y le pregunta a nuestros héroes si puede viajar con ellos los cuales aceptan.

Nuestros héroes estaban a punto de dejar el laboratorio del Profesor Rowan Shinji se para frente a ellos y reta a Satoshi una batalla inmediatamente.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shinji Slate es usando a sus Pikachu, Gardevoir, Espeon, Starly y Roserade mientras que Shinji usa a sus Starly, Dragonite, Electivire, Skorupi, Chimchar y Azumarill, Shinji pierde en esta batalla reñida.

Shinji libera al Starly que atrapó antes llamándolo débil y luego dijo que la victoria de Satoshi no se trataba nada más que de un golpe de suerte.

Nuestros héroes se sorprendieron por esto mientras que Takeshi se puso a decirle a Shinji que la victoria de Satoshi fue por habilidad que debe admitir la derrota a lo cual Shinji se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

El viaje de nuestros héroes en Sinnoh se pone en marcha, Hikari está deseosa de aprender muchas cosas de sus nuevos amigos.

Una semana después en el camino a la siguiente Ciudad nuestros héroes conocen a Nando un trovador Pokemon quien también está llevando a cabo batallas de Gimnasio y concursos.

Hikari y Piplup tuvieron su primera batalla Pokemon pero perdieron contra Nando y su Budew el cual evoluciono en un Roselia.

Más tarde ese día Hikari presentó a sus nuevos amigos a su madre Johanna Berlitz en una video llamada en el centro Pokemon esa noche.

Al día siguiente el día comienza normal para nuestros héroes pero el trio del Team Rocket secuestra a Pikachu y Starly rompe el globo del Team Rocket y los villanos se derrumban en un bosque.

Un Turtwig y una Piplup vienen y rescatan a Pikachu y envían a los villanos a volar pero cuando nuestros héroes llegaron para buscar a Pikachu, Turtwig y Piplup agarran a Pikachu y huyen al pensar en ellos como enemigos.

Una anciana llamada Clara viene y explica que Turtwig y Piplup son los colíderes de los Pokemon que viven en el bosque y ellos parecen estar tomando su deber un poco demasiado en serio.

Aunque Turtwig y Piplup no confiaban en nuestros héroes ellos lograron llevarse bien después de que Pikachu les dijo que nuestros héroes son buenos mientras que el Team Rocket es malo.

El trio del Team Rocket luego usó su submarino en forma de Magikarp y secuestró a Pikachu, Piplup y Turtwig mientras que nuestros héroes estaban almorzando junto a Clara en el lago.

Satoshi junto con el Piplup de Hikari logra liberar a Pikachu, a la Piplup y a Turtwig.

El trio del Team Rocket trata de hacer un nuevo intento de secuestro donde James envía a su Carnivine excesivamente cariñoso a quien nuestros héroes nunca habían visto antes pero Pikachu, Piplup y Turtwig enviaron a los villanos a volar de nuevo.

Antes de que nuestros héroes se fueran Turtwig y Piplup expresan su deseo de unirse a Satoshi porque realmente este les agrada pero a fin de atraparlo, deben vencerlos en una batalla donde Pikachu y Espeon ganaron contra Piplup y Turtwig quienes fueron capturados.

Unos días después en camino a Ciudad Kotobuki nuestros héroes conocen a Lucas Rowan quien es el nieto del profesor Rowan quien acaba de iniciar su viaje.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Lucas usando a sus Roserade, Gliscor, Turtwig, Piplup, Pikachu y Starly mientras que Lucas uso a sus Chimchar, Shinx quien evoluciona en Luxio, Kricketot, Burmy, Bidoof y Buizel, Lucas pierde.

Lucas se separa de nuestros héroes para seguir su propio viaje.

Una semana después nuestros héroes estaban disfrutando de una rica comida hasta que Shinji apareció.

Después de que Shinji se burla de Satoshi por tener una Piplup y un Turtwig débiles por lo cual ellos tendrán una batalla Pokemon en un acantilado donde Satoshi uso a sus Piplup y Turtwig mientras que Shinji usa a sus Chimchar y Skorupi.

El trio Team Rocket se cuela en la batalla pero fueron mandados a volar por Pikachu y el Chimchar de Shinji

La explosión también envió a los dos entrenadores y sus Pokemon a caer por el precipicio.

Satoshi le dice a Pikachu Takeshi y a Hikari que los verán al otro lado del bosque además invitó a Shinji a hacer equipo con él y escapar del bosque pero Shinji se negó con amargura.

Satoshi, Piplup y Turtwig tenían dificultades para escapar de la selva debido a los Stantler salvajes quienes los atraparon en sus ilusiones hasta que Shinji intervino entonces Satoshi critico a Shinji por la captura de un Stantler y liberarlo inmediatamente llamándolo débil por lo cual los dos jóvenes fueron por caminos separados.

Satoshi, Piplup y Turtwig tenían muchas idas y vueltas que incluyeron más ilusiones por el Stantler, un enjambre de Beedrill y un Ursaring de mal humor del cual corrieron.

Satoshi, Piplup y se reúnen con Pikachu, Takeshi y Hikari y todos ellos se escaparon el bosque cuando de repente son perseguidos por el Ursaring de todas las personas Shinji vuelve a intervenir y utiliza a su Electivire para derrotar y capturar a Ursaring, Shinji decidió quedarse al Ursaring al ver que es fuerte.

Satoshi y Shinji reanudaron la batalla entre Turtwig y Piplup, Electivire y Chimchar que terminó en un empate.

Satoshi alabó Turtwig, Piplup, Skorupi y Chimchar pero Shinji molesto libero a Chimchar para sorpresa de nuestros héroes y se aleja.

Antes de que un Chimchar entristecido se fuera Satoshi tiene la ofrece la oportunidad a Chimchar de unirse a su equipo.

Antes Chimchar podría contestar el trio del Team Rocket ataca a Nuestros héroes pero Chimchar los manda a volar con un potente lanzallamas y felizmente Chimchar se une a Satoshi y su equipo.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno el trio del Team Rocket causa algunos problemas tratando de robar los Pokemon de nuestros héroes pero una horda de Zangoose sale de la nada y hace que estos caigan el globo.

Los villanos impidieron que la Seviper de Jessie se enfrentara Zangoose.

Después de ver a los Zangoose, Chimchar se asustó, pero después de una pequeña charla con Charizard, Satoshi, Charizard y Chimchar derrotaron la horda de Zangoose y enviaron a los villanos a volar.

Chimchar trata de adaptarse a la vida lejos de Shinji pero todos los malos recuerdos de su tiempo con Shinji seguían presente con el de muchas maneras.

Chimchar se puso a llorar después de una sesión de entrenamiento después de haber sido elogiado por primera vez.

Takeshi dice que Chimchar había contenido tantas de sus emociones por lo que acababa dejarlo salir.

Más tarde esa noche Chimchar tuvo una pesadilla de ser atacado por una horda de Zangoose y Shinji ordenándole que utilizar Mar llamas.

Satoshi se despertó viendo Chimchar despierto y le dijo que no se preocupe por el pasado que abrazara el presente y tuviese esperanza para el futuro.

Unos días después Satoshi pasó tiempo entrenando y haciendo de mentor para Hikari y Piplup para el concurso Pokemon de Ciudad Kotobuki pero Hikari y Piplup estaban teniendo problemas para perfeccionar sus movimientos.

Más tarde Piplup lidera un equipo para detener una pelea entre los Pokemon de agua locales que fue causada por el trio del Team Rocket.

Durante ese tiempo Piplup perfecciona el movimiento en el que él y Hikari estaban trabajando y lo usó para ayudar a nuestros héroes y a los Pokemon de agua para enviar a los villanos a volar.

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Akebi donde un enorme paquete de gigante Wailord bloqueado el puerto de la Ciudad por una razón u otra.

Cuando nuestros héroes decidieron tener un picnic der repente un Shinx salvaje y sus cómplices Whismur y Nidoran roban su comida que provocó una persecución.

El trio del Team Rocket vio la conmoción y trató de aprovecharla para robar Pikachu pero durante la batalla Satoshi y Pikachu son atrapados en las alcantarillas.

Satoshi y Pikachu exploran las alcantarillas y encuentran a los mismos Pokemon salvajes alimentando a un Wailmer el cual de alguna manera se encuentra ahí a lo cual se preguntaron ¿Sería por eso que los Wailord están bloqueando el puerto?

Satoshi y Pikachu trabajaron con los Pokemon que viven en las alcantarillas para sacar a Wailmer.

Satoshi finalmente se reunió con sus amigos y el Wailmer se convirtió en Wailord y se unió a sus amigos y velas de distancia.

Shinx decide ir con Satoshi al ver su valentía.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes conocen a una entrenadora llamada Minnie y su Scizor.

Minnie les hablo de un nuevo Gimnasio llamado Powerzone al cual deciden ir para que Satoshi obtenga una medalla.

Resulta que el Gimnasio Powerzone era una estafa por del trio del Team Rocket para robar Pokemon también los villanos estaban usando un poderoso Croagunk para hacer el trabajo pero nuestros héroes enviaron al trio del Team Rocket a volar y rescataron a las Pokeballs robadas.

Minnie decide devolver los Pokeballs robados a sus entrenadores sin embargo viendo que Croagunk es solitario y de alguna manera desarrolló una relación con Takeshi, Takeshi decidió tomar a Croagunk bajo su ala.

Takeshi comienza soñar despierto sobre Minnie ya que ella es una chica bonita, pero para sorpresa de todos Croagunk golpea a Takeshi hasta dejarlo fuera de combate con puya nociva, Minnie y Scizor se separan de nuestros héroes, Takeshi tiene ahora Croagunk su nuevo Pokemon y su nuevo acompañante.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se encuentran a una Buneary que se enamora de Pikachu.

Hikari estaba decidida a capturar a la Buneary ya que le gustaría tener más Pokemon para trabajar con los concursos, además de que están a punto de llegar a Ciudad Kotobuki por lo que debe aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Las cosas se vuelven malas cuando Buneary congela a todos con rayo de Hielo y se pone pegajosa con Pikachu a continuación el trio Team Rocket logro capturar a ambos.

Croagunk libera a todos del gran bloque de hielo usando Karetazo y Starly llevó nuestros héroes a donde el trio Team Rocket llevo Buneary y Pikachu.

Pikachu se libera sí mismo y Buneary la damisela en apuros de sus jaulas y manda a volar al trio del Team Rocket.

Buneary acepta la oferta de Hikari de ir con ella y la banda para que pudiera pasar más tiempo con Pikachu pero Hikari quería atrapar a Buneary como un entrenador Pokemon atraparía a un Pokemon, así Hikari y Piplup lograron hacer eso.

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Kotobuki donde conocen a un chico hiperactivo llamado Barry de Pueblo Futaba quien es amigo de Lucas y admirador de Shinji.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Barry usando a sus Espeon, Chimchar, Roserade, Pikachu, Luxio y Buneary mientras que Barry usa a sus Piplup quien evoluciona en Prinplup, Staravia, Budew quien evoluciona en Roselia, Chatot, Skarmory y Heracross, Barry pierde.

Después de separarse de Barry nuestros héroes se enteran de que a Hikari no sólo le interesa participar en el Concurso Pokemon ella también quiere comprar un Poketch un dispositivo parecido a un reloj que tiene aplicaciones.

Desconocido para nuestros héroes el trio Team Rocket planeó vender Poketch falsos que lleve a la Compañía de Poketch a la quiebra.

Finalmente Hikari descubrió que el Poketch que recibió era falso por un Shinx y un niño cuyo padre es el presidente de la Compañía Poketch.

Más tarde esa noche nuestros héroes de ver un montón de Pokemon que marchan hacia una misteriosa cabaña y decidieron investigar y descubrieron que era el trio del Team Rocket que uso los Poketch falsos para manipular a los Pokemon con la radio de este que emiten un Psyduck usando su rayo Confuso para atraer a todos los Pokemon al lugar.

Nuestros héroes rescataron a los Pokemon y enviados a los villanos a volar agradecido por la ayuda el presidente de la empresa Poketch dio un Poketch genuino de forma gratuita a Hikari.

Satoshi y Hikari se registraron para el concurso Pokemon de Kotobuki, teniendo en cuenta esto es el debut de Hikari esta se sentía nerviosa pero Satoshi le dijo que hay una primera vez para todo y utiliza su eslogan "no te preocupes" para hacerla sonreír con confianza.

Para sorpresa de Satoshi los Concursos de Sinnoh requieren trajes formales: chicos llevaban trajes de etiqueta mientras que las chicas llevaban vestidos así que Satoshi con un poco de "ayuda" de Takeshi logró comprar un smoking negro con un sombrero de fieltro negro por otra parte los coordinadores suelen utilizar sellos para añadir más atractivo visual al enviar a sus Pokemon por lo que Satoshi también ha comprado un paquete de sellos.

Hikari piensa utilizar a Piplup en la etapa de presentación y Buneary para la etapa de batalla, Satoshi todavía no estaba seguro de a quién elegir todavía.

Antes del concurso Pokemon, Satoshi y Hikari se reunieron con una coordinadora experta llamada Zoey quien gano el gran festival de kanto hace dos años y el de Johto hace 1 de quién se convierten en amigos y rivales también, Zoey reveló ganó su primera cinta de Sinnoh no hace mucho tiempo.

El Concurso Pokemon comenzó con el comentario hecho por la MC Marian y los jueces Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko y la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Kotobuki.

Satoshi, Hikari, Zoey y otros 25 coordinadores participaron, incluso Jessie del equipo Rocket adoptó la personalidad Jessilina para el Concurso Pokemon.

Entre los Pokemon usados por los coordinadores estaban Bidoof, Azumarill, Rhydon, Misdreavus, Rapidash, Buizel, Scyther, Wormadam, Skorupi y Bronzor.

En primer lugar fue la etapa de presentación y Satoshi, Hikari, Zoey y Jessilina estaban entre los 8 Coordinadores al avanzar con Pikachu, Piplup, Glameow y el Carnivine de James respectivamente.

Justo antes de la fase de batalla después de escuchar a Satoshi decir con orgullo que él y Pikachu acaba de ganaran las batallas del concurso al igual que cualquier batalla Pokemon, Zoey cuestiona inmediatamente a Satoshi el por qué tendría como objetivo el gran festival de Sinnoh cuando él estaría mejor con el objetivo de la liga Sinnoh.

Hikari respalda a Satoshi diciéndole a Zoey que no debería subestimarlo Satoshi entonces desafía a Zoey a verse en la final y para demostrarle a ella que él puede manejar cualquier cosa en cualquier batalla.

Satoshi, Zoey y Jessilina optaron por seguir usando el mismo Pokemon de la fase de presentación, mientras que Hikari optó por utilizar a Buneary en su lugar.

En los cuartos de final Satoshi, Hikari, Zoey y Jessilina ganaron 80/0 a Bidoof, a Rhydon 40/25, a una Azumarill 50/10 y a una Buizel 30/20 respectivamente.

En las semifinales, el Pikachu de Satoshi derrotó al Carnivine de Jessilina 65/0, mientras que la Glameow de Zoey derrotado 25/15 al Piplup de Hikari.

Satoshi y Zoey finalmente se encuentran en las finales que decide quién gana la Cinta Kotobuki, Satoshi y Pikachu utilizan el poder y movimientos llamativos para abrumar a Zoey y Glameow, así ganando 75/0 y ganar la Cinta Kotobuki.

Después del concurso, Zoey se comprometió a alcanzar hasta el nivel de Satoshi y deseó el mejor Hikari, Hikari duchó Satoshi con el elogio y resolvió afilar sus habilidades y ser un buen oponente para él.

Zoey se separó de nuestros héroes quienes continuaron su viaje hacia Ciudad Krogane y el Gimnasio Krogane.

Unos días después nuestros héroes conocen a Platinum Blitz quien es hija de una de las familias más ricas de Sinnoh y hace poco obtuvo permiso de sus padres para iniciar su viaje.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Platinum usando a sus Chimchar, Starly, Shinx, Ambipom y Roserade mientras que Platinum uso a sus Ponyta, Cherubi, Piplup, Pachirisu, Snorunt y Buneary quien evoluciona en Lopunny, Platinum pierde.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Platinum quien les menciona que tiene una misión en monte Coronet.

Una semana después nuestros héroes ayudaron a frustrar otro de las actividades del Team Rocket que involucró a robar a todos los Pokemon tipo volador de la zona donde Starly se convirtió en Staravia, al salvar a Pokemon como a Hoothoot, Swablu, Taillow, Swellow, Fearow, Spearow.

Una semana más adelante con la ayuda de la enfermera Joy nuestros héroes ayudaron a un Nuzleaf perdido volver a su casa y evitar su captura por el trio del Team Rocket.

El Bonsly de Takeshi se convirtió en Sudowoodo a la vez que protege a Nuzleaf de los villanos quien decide unirse al equipo de Takeshi.

Ya era hora de la batalla de Gimnasio de Satoshi contra Roark pero esta tuvo que ser cortada cuando el trio del Team Rocket robó uno de los dispositivos de restauración de fósiles y sin querer soltaron a unos Omastar, Kabutops, Cradily, Armaldo y Aerodactyl que causaron un alboroto en toda la Ciudad Krogane.

Nuestros héroes ayudaron a Roark, los mineros y a la oficial Jenny a detener a los Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Omastar, Armaldo y Cradily y envían al trio del Team Rocket a volar durante la batalla el Cranidos de Roark se convirtió en Rampardos.

A pesar de su que su batalla se retrasó por un día más a Satoshi no le importaba ya que durante la lucha con el Aerodactyl pensó en una nueva técnica que él y sus Pokemon excepto Tyranitar Y Charizard debido a su tamaño podrían practicar para ayudar a ganar la batalla fácilmente.

Al día siguiente la batalla tan esperada entre Satoshi y Roark ha llegado Hikari decidió ponerse un traje de porrista que hizo la noche anterior para animar a Satoshi lo cual les hizo apenarse.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Roark usando a sus Turtwig, Piplup, Chimchar y Shinx quien evoluciono en Luxio mientras que Roark uso a sus Tyranitar, Probopass, Golem y Rampardos, Roark pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla carbón.

Durante la batalla Satoshi y sus Pokemon usaron la nueva técnica que desarrollaron llamada el movimiento de giro.

Hikari estaba tan sorprendida por la nueva técnica que Satoshi había desarrollado ya que este era un movimiento bastante atractivo.

Nuestros héroes se enteran de que el próximo Gimnasio está en Ciudad Hakutai.

Un día después en camino a Ciudad Hakutai Hikari atrapa una Pachirisu muy hiperactiva así como una Cherubi bastante tímida.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se encuentran con una criminal conocida como la formidable cazadora Pokemon Hunter J que cabalga sobre su Salamence y utiliza un cañón de cemento para convertir a sus objetivos Pokemon en piedra quien roba a la Gardevoir que pertenece a una chica llamada Melodi.

Al sentirse enfurecido por lo que hizo Hunter J, Satoshi y su Pikachu la confrontan y esta pone su mirada en Pikachu ya que conoce tacleada de voltios y es muy fuerte para su especie, ella captura a Pikachu tanto para la ira y el shock de Satoshi, entonces Hunter J utiliza a su Ariados y Drapion para frenar a nuestros héroes y escapar.

El trio del Team Rocket no tomó la captura de Pikachu demasiado bien ya que los tres consideran que Pikachu y son sus principales objetivos, entonces J se enfrenta a ellos y roba a Meowth porque podía hablar.

Nuestros héroes junto con Melodi, la oficial Jenny y el trio del Team Rocket trabajaron juntos tratando de detener J de robar un Absol de un entrenador, pero fue en vano, entonces Satoshi, Jessie y James decidieron tomar el enfoque indirecto y entrar en su nave.

Una vez en la nave Satoshi y sus Pokemon lucharon imprudentemente al encontrarse con Hunter J y sus secuaces, eventualmente Satoshi, Jessie y James rescataron a Pikachu, Meowth, la Gardevoir de Melodi, Absol y una Buneary brillante los cuales estaban en uno de los hangares de la nave.

Algunos de los secuaces de Hunter J arrinconaron a los héroes pero al ver que la operación fue un fracaso Hunter J decidió abandonar esa nave donde los héroes y sus secuaces estaban luchando.

Satoshi envía a su Staravia diciéndole que encontrara a sus amigos y a la oficial Jenny ya que la nave caía en 9,8 m/s2, Gardevoir teletransporta a todos, incluyendo a los ahora ex secuaces de J con seguridad hasta el suelo antes de que estalle el hangar al estrellarse en el suelo.

La oficial Jenny detiene a los secuaces de Hunter J mientras que el trio del Team Rocket ahora reunido escapa rápidamente de la escena, Melodi se reúne felizmente con su Gardevoir mientras que el Absol volvió de nuevo con su entrenador, la Buneary decide unirse al equipo de Satoshi.

En la noche nuestros héroes se preguntaron cómo es que existen personas crueles como Hunter incluso el trio del Team Rocket no podía dejar de pensar en ella y se comprometió a derrotarla.

Al día siguiente el Team Rocket está tramando de nuevo atrapar a Pikachu excavando una serie de hoyos en el camino, de repente las palas que usan para cavar se quedan atascadas en uno de los hoyos y de la tierra surge un gran Steelix enfadado.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes continúan su camino hacia Pueblo Floaroma y se topan con un tímido Bidoof salvaje que está herido.

Takeshi lo cura con una y deciden llevarlo a una cascada cercana para que vuelva con sus amigos, sin embargo en ese momento aparece el Team Rocket huyendo del Steelix molesto y Satoshi se da cuenta por qué el Pokemon está tan enfadado: lleva las palas de estas clavadas en la cabeza.

Steelix se dispone a atacar a nuestros héroes pero Satoshi usando a su Charizard logra detenerlo para posteriormente mandar al Team Rocket a volar y llevar a Bidoof a su casa.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Pueblo Floaroma un Pueblo lleno de abundantes flores para que Hikari participe en un concurso que se celebrará ahí.

Una mujer del Pueblo les cuenta el origen de este a nuestros héroes al despedirse de estos Hikari ve un cartel de lecciones para hacer Pokochos una golosina para que los Pokemon estén sanos y fuertes así que deciden inscribirse.

Una señorita llamada Forsythia y su Roserade son los encargados de impartir la Clase, fue un arduo y duro trabajo pero al final lograron preparar los Puffins gracias a los consejos de Forsythia siendo los más ricos los preparados por Hikari.

El trio del Team Rocket trató de robar los Puffins así como la huerta de bayas de Forsythia para hacer más Puffins sin embargo fueron detenidos por la Roserade de Forsythia.

Al día siguiente Satoshi y Pikachu ayudan a la Pachirisu de Hikari a entrenar sin embargo al ser muy joven está se descontrola y ataba accidentalmente a Hikari.

De repente un chico llamado Kengo aparece y saluda a Hikari por el apodo de DeeDee el cual es un amigo de la infancia de Hikari que también es un coordinador junto a su compañero Prinplup.

Kengo les cuenta a Satoshi y Takeshi historias vergonzosas sobre la niñez de Hikari.

El Team Rocket aparece para robarse al Prinplup de Kengo pero gracias a y Pikachu son mandados a volar.

El Concurso Pokemon comenzó con el comentario hecho por la Mc Marian y el juzgado manejado por Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko y la enfermera Joy de Pueblo Floaroma.

Hikari, Kengo, Jessilina y otros 25 coordinadores participaron.

Entre los Pokemon usados por los coordinadores estaban Bibarel, Monferno, Luxio, Magneton, Shellos, Gabite, Floatzel, Grotle, Snover, Magmar, Kricketune, Koffing, Sneasel, Solrock y Hippopotas.

En primer lugar fue la etapa de presentación y Hikari, Kengo y Jessilina estaban entre los 8 Coordinadores que avanzaron con Piplup, Alakazam y Aipom respectivamente.

En los cuartos de final, Hikari, Kengo y Jessilina ganaron, Hikari ganó con 40/25 a un rival que uso a Magmar, Kengo gano a un rival que uso a Bibarel 50/10 y Jessilina ganó 30/20 a un rival que uso a Shellos.

En las semifinales Hikari derrotó a Jessilina 65/0, mientras que Kengo derrota 25/15 a un rival que uso a Monferno.

Hikari y Kengo finalmente se encuentran en las finales que deciden quién gana la Cinta Floaroma, Hikari y Piplup utilizan movimientos llamativos para abrumar a Kengo y Prinplup, así ganando 15/0 y ganar la Cinta Floaroma.

Kenny se comprometió a ganar la próxima vez y superar Satoshi algún día.

Unos días después nuestros héroes se dirigen a Ciudad Hakutai y en ello llegan a un centro Pokemon donde conocen a una enfermera Joy y sus hijas Sayaka y Mai.

Satoshi acompaña a Mai a llevarle comida a su padre en el valle eólico sin embargo una amenaza aparece ante ellos y son atacados por un Bronzor y un Glameow.

Dichos Pokemon están bajo las órdenes de una misteriosa mujer llamada Mars la cual ha tomado el control de la central eólica por la fuerza con el propósito de robar energía eléctrica.

Satoshi se enfrenta a una misteriosa Mars usando a sus Piplup quien evoluciona en Prinplup y Luxio mientras que Mars usa a sus Glameow quien evoluciono en Purugly y Bronzor, Mars pierde.

Cuando están a punto de interrogarla Mars se va del edificio y escapa frente a sus ojos en uno de los molinos de viento.

El padre de Mai se pregunta quién pudo era la joven que los ataco.

Unos días después nuestros héroes conocen a una cazadora de tesoros llamada Cheryl que sueña para cumplir el deseo de su abuelo el cual es encontrar el castillo de ámbar un lugar según se rumorea tiene la miel del mejor sabor conocido como miel Enchanted.

Cheryl estaba más que feliz cuando nuestros héroes le dijeron que querían ayudarla en su misión, por supuesto Takeshi coqueteó con ella pero Croagunk lo noqueó con su golpe venenoso.

Nuestros héroes le ayudaron a Cheryl a capturar un Burmy quien evoluciono en Mothim después de enfrentarse al trio del Team Rocket quienes también querían capturar un Mothim para buscar la miel Enchanted.

Cheryl dice que Mothim les ayudará a encontrar la miel Enchanted.

En la búsqueda del castillo se encuentran una con chica llamada Gardenia Natane la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Hakutai.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Gardenia usando a su Prinplup mientras que Gardenia usa a su Wormadam, Gardenia pierde y les proporciona a nuestros héroes información sobre la miel Enchanted.

Pronto nuestros héroes llegaron al Castillo ámbar y encontraron la miel Enchanted miel.

El trio del Team Rocket Trio llego y accidentalmente daña al castillo pero nuestros héroes junto a los Combee y la Vespiquen que gobernaba el castillo ámbar enviaron a los villanos despegar.

En agradecimiento por salvar el castillo de ámbar la Vespiquen ofreció un poco de miel nuestros héroes.

Para consternación de Takeshi, Cheryl se separó de la banda.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Cheryl y continúan su viaje a Ciudad Hakutai.

Unos días después nuestros héroes se detuvieron en un Pueblo donde hay una convención de Cosplay Pokemon la cual estaba siendo conducida por Rhonda de la Sinnoh TV y el juicio realizado por el señor Suziko, la Oficial Jenny local y la enfermera Joy local.

Al ver que el premio era un huevo Pokemon, Satoshi, Takeshi y Hikari decidieron entrar con Pikachu, Croagunk y Piplup respectivamente incluso el trio del Team Rocket quienes estaban encubiertos participaron James con Mime Junior y Jessie con Meowth.

En la ronda final donde Satoshi, Takeshi, Jessie, James y el defensor del título con su Chatot fueron los últimos de pie, el trio del Team Rocket robó el huevo Pokemon pero nuestros héroes rescataron el huevo Pokemon y enviaron a los villanos a volar.

Al final Takeshi y Croagunk ganaron por lo que Takeshi recibió el huevo Pokemon como premio.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se dirigen a Ciudad Hakutai pero se enteran de que un Buizel está causando problemas cerca del río en la zona.

Nuestros héroes y Zoey a quien se encontraron deciden pescar un rato pero en eso la caña de Satoshi pica algo gracias al señuelo especial de Kasumi que aún funcionaba a las mil maravillas y era el Buizel al cual captura con Gardevoir.

Hikari captura un Mantyke y Zoey atrapó a un Finneon sin embargo el trio del Team Rocket apareció para tratar de robar a Buizel pero Buizel los derrotaron y los mandarina volar.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Zoey para seguir su viaje a Ciudad Hakutai.

Una semana después nuestros héroes conocen en un centro Pokemon a Lucían Delos un miembro de la elite four de Sinnoh.

Lucían habla acerca de la elite four de Sinnoh: él mismo era un especialista tipo psíquico, Aaron Ryu un especialista tipo bicho, Bertha Kikuno un especialista tipo tierra y Flint Oba un especialista tipo fuego y sentados en la parte superior es el Campeón maestro de Sinnoh y el actual # 1 en el ranking de entrenadores (Campeón del Mundo) Cynthia Shirona.

Lucían estaba viajando con el fin de luchar contra los entrenadores de nivel elite, los instructores deben ganar al menos un campeonato de la liga Pokemon para convertirse en entrenadores Ace y luego todos los entrenadores Ace reciben una invitación para competir en un torneo llamado el Torneo Mundial Pokemon (PWT) copa Ace donde el que resulte ganador en el PWT sería promovido a un entrenador de nivel elite.

También Lucían ha oído hablar de los logros de Satoshi por lo que pensó que había competido en el PWT de hace un año, pero este no recuerda haber recibido ningún tipo de invitación.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Lucían usando a sus Buizel, Sceptile, Roserade, Charizard quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Charizard X, Espeon y Pikachu mientras que Lucían usa a sus Bronzong, Mister Mime, Espeon, Girafarig, Alakazam y Gallade quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gallade, la batalla termina en empate.

Lucían miró hacia adelante y espera luchar de nuevo algún día cuando sea un entrenador nivel elite.

Lucían le recomienda a Satoshi que también se enfrente a la batalla de la frontera de Sinnoh para hacerse más fuerte él mismo junto a sus Pokemon.

Nuestros héroes visitan el museo histórico de Sinnoh en Ciudad Hakutai al enterarse de que el Gimnasio estaba cerrado.

En el Museo Hakutai la alarma sonó repentinamente como nuestros héroes fueron testigo de un robo en plena luz del día por dos personas y por extraño que parezca un Sunflora.

La oficial Jenny de la Ciudad Hakutai y su fuerza de policía fije el museo como el objeto donde fue robado el Orbe Adamant que se dice puede aumentar los poderes de Dialga el Pokemon legendario del tiempo.

Nuestros héroes se reúnen con Gardenia y Nando quien estaba extrañamente acusado por la oficial Jenny por el robo del Orbe Adamant ya que él también tiene un Sunflora pero una objeción fue arrojado en otra oficial Jenny de Kanto, la misma oficial Jenny que ayudó a Satoshi y Pikachu en el primer día de su viaje.

Takeshi no podía controlar sus emociones hasta que Croagunk tuvo que golpearlo para que entrara en razón.

Gardenia afirma que Nando afirmando que ella es la líder de Gimnasio y que le concedió la insignia por su victoria., Hikari dice que él también es un Coordinador y Nando muestra su primera cinta pero la oficial Jenny de la Ciudad niega a escuchar.

Mientras que oficial Jenny de la Ciudad interroga a Nando nuestros héroes, Gardenia, y la oficial Jenny de Ciudad Tokiwa fueron a buscar al Sunflora y los ladrones que robaron el orbe Adamant.

Nuestros héroes aprenden acerca de las leyendas espacio-tiempo y la forma en que Dialga y Palkia su contraparte el Pokemon legendario del espacio están relacionados con la piedra.

Finalmente con un poco de trabajo en equipo nuestros héroes descubrieron que se trataba del Sunflora de James y no el de Nando.

El trio del Team Rocket afirmarse que han sido contratados por algunos aficionados que buscan poseer el Orbe Adamant.

La oficial Jenny de la Ciudad con su Stunky ayudó en la recuperación del orbe Adamant por lo cual con el plan de reventado el trio del Team Rocket huyó del museo.

Nando es liberado al ser inocente por el robo pero aun así nuestros héroes se preguntaron acerca de quién quería el Orbe Adamant.

Al día siguiente mientras entrenaba para su batalla Satoshi escucha un ruido raro en un edifico donde ve como una misteriosa chica llamada Júpiter ataca a un señor y a sus Cherrim y Buneary por lo cual entra a salvarlos.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Júpiter usando a sus Chimchar y Pikachu mientras que Júpiter uso a sus Stunky quien evoluciona en Skuntank y Tangrowth, Júpiter pierde.

Júpiter libera al señor y a sus Pokemon y se aleja del edificio con su Skuntank.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi se enfrenta a Gardenia usando a sus Staravia, Pikachu, Turtwig y Buneary mientras que Gardenia uso a sus Cherrim, Roserade, Carnivine y Torterra, Gardenia pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla bosque.

Nuestros héroes van a visitar una cueva del monte Coronet ya que Takeshi está interesado en evolucionar a su Nosepass usando el campo electromagnético del monte pero de repente son atacados por una extraña figura quien uso a sus Magnezone y Probopass los cuales causan un derrumbe encerrando a nuestros héroes.

Satoshi quien se libró con facilidad usando a todos sus Pokemon logra rescatar a sus amigos quienes solo recibieron pequeñas contusiones.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se dirigían a Ciudad Yasuga sede de la próxima batalla de gimnasia de Satoshi y el siguiente concurso para él y Hikari.

El camino de bicis proporciona una línea recta temporal sin embargo cuando el tiempo empeora y cuando el huevo Pokemon de Takeshi comienza a brillar para indicar que está listo para salir del cascarón fue el momento para que nuestros héroes localicen un Centro Pokemon rápido pero el Centro Pokemon del camino de bicis parecía desierto y sombrío.

La enfermera Joy del centro se sentía culpable ya que pensó que era su culpa pero Takeshi le animó y le dijo que nunca se dan por vencidos y seguir adelante.

La enfermera Joy recuperó su confianza y energía para ayudar con el huevo Pokemon de Takeshi del cual nace un Happiny.

El trio del Team Rocket trato de robar a Happiny pero para sorpresa de todos Happiny poseía mucha fuerza y mando a los villanos a volar.

Takeshi le dio Happiny una piedra lisa para que ella lo llevara en su bolsa y pronto nuestros héroes reanudan su viaje.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a un centro Pokemon donde escucharon que la campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia Shirona estaba en las ruinas cercanas.

Al llegar a donde estaba ella ven a Shinji quien reta a Cynthia a una batalla.

Shinji y Cynthia tienen una batalla completa donde Shinji usa a sus Torterra, Gliscor, Electivire, Ursaring, Magmortar y Honchkrow mientras que Cynthia solo usa a su Garchomp, Cynthia gana, los espectadores le dieron a Shinji un tiempo difícil ya que este no podía seguir el ritmo de la poderosa Garchomp de Cynthia.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Cynthia a una batalla completa usando a sus Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X, Gardevoir, Ambipom, Espeon, Gliscor y Pikachu mientras que Cynthia usa a sus Spiritomb, Glaceon, Milotic, Lucario, Roserade y Garchomp quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Garchomp, Cynthia gana pero queda impresionada con la fuerza de Satoshi.

Tanto nuestros héroes como Cynthia insistieron en que Shinji llevara a sus Pokemon al centro Pokemon lo cual Shinji hizo de mala gana.

Nuestros héroes aprendieron mucho acerca de Shinji, Shinji ha sido un entrenador Pokemon por 6 años y ha comenzado con su Torterra cuando era un Turtwig, al igual que Satoshi, Shinji participó en la ligas de Kanto, Kalos, Unova y Hoenn y Shinji recientemente ganó el campeonato de la liga Johto antes de volver a Sinnoh su región natal, Satoshi ahora sabía por qué Shinji no era un rival ordinario.

Más tarde en el centro Pokemon Cynthia les ayuda a curar a sus Pokemon a Satoshi y Shinji.

Satoshi y Shinji discutían sobre qué métodos y principios de entrenamiento son mejores después de que Shinji criticó la manera de luchar de sus Pokemon al ver que el argumento estaba en un punto muerto Cynthia sugirió que tuviesen una batalla.

Satoshi usa a sus Gliscor, Chimchar quien evoluciona en Monferno, Turtwig quien evoluciona en Grotle, Buizel, Luxio y Pikachu mientras que Shinji uso a sus Gliscor, Electivire, Honchkrow, Ursaring, Magmortar y Torterra, la batalla termina en empate.

Durante la batalla Chimchar activa su habilidad mar llamas y se confunde y comienza a atacar al azar casi provocando un incendio forestal pero Satoshi soportó el intenso calor y la rabia y logró calmar a Chimchar para continuar la batalla.

Después de la batalla Cynthia decidió mostrarles a los dos entrenadores algo en las ruinas.

Cynthia lee una frase de las ruinas espacio-tiempo: "Cuando una vida se encuentra con otra vida, nace algo", al final Cynthia se despide de Shinji y de nuestros héroes para irse a Pueblo Celestial.

Cynthia se va sabiendo que conoció una persona interesante en Satoshi y este se pone a pensar acerca de lo que Cynthia les dijo a él y a Shinji.

Una semana después nuestros héroes tomaron un desvío y se dirigieron a Ciudad Alamos donde se enteraron de que habría un concurso Pokemon el cual le interesa a Satoshi.

En un primer momento nuestros héroes se perdieron pero una chica llamada Alice y sus Pokemon se ofrecieron a darles a nuestros héroes un paseo en su globo aerostático a Ciudad Alamos el cual los chicos aceptaron.

Durante el viaje Takeshi intentó coquetear con Alice pero Croagunk dijo que ya es suficiente y lo noqueó con golpe venenoso.

El viaje fue un poco agitado por una razón u otra una explosión de energía hizo que los Pokemon tipo volador locales se dispersen.

Por fin llegaron a Ciudad Alamos y había mucho que hacer: comer algodón de azúcar, batallar con otros entrenadores, explorar diferentes jardines y parques y un recorrido por la Torre Espacio/Tiempo, etc.

Satoshi se enfrenta a tres entrenadores llamados Allegra, Kai y Maury con quienes se enfrenta a una batalla triple usando a sus Prinplup, Grotle y Monferno donde Allegra uso a su Infernape, Kai a su Empoleon y Maury a su Torterra si bien Satoshi perdió recibió una gran lección.

Con el tiempo nuestros héroes van a un jardín construido por un individuo llamado Godoy donde conocen al Barón Alberto un príncipe que está enamorado de Alice pero es rechazado por esta ya que Alice está enamorada de un joven llamado Tonio quien estaba estudiando alteraciones en el equilibrio entre el tiempo y el espacio.

Sin embargo algunas anomalías del espacio tiempo alteran al Pueblo lo que deja a Tonio que es un científico preocupado sin embargo Alberto culpa al Darkrai que vive en el Pueblo, por lo que organiza un ataque contra este.

Pronto nuestros héroes se encuentran con Darkrai un Pokemon el cual el Barón Alberto afirma ha estado causando estragos en varias partes de la Ciudad.

Darkrai también tiene un movimiento llamado Dark Void que puede dar a la gente y a los Pokemon pesadillas incluyendo Satoshi y Pikachu.

Al día siguiente las cosas se vuelvan catastróficos cuando se detectaron múltiples ráfagas de energía en los escáneres de Tonio debido a que Dialga y Palkia están peleando.

Al mismo tiempo un grupo de entrenadores liderados por Alberto atacan a Darkrai solo para darse cuenta gracias a Tonio de que Darkrai inocente y los culpables son Dialga y Palkia.

De repente aparecen Dialga y Palkia a los cuales Darkrai se enfrentó valientemente recibiendo ayuda de los Pokemon de nuestros héroes y los habitantes del Pueblo pero gracias al choque de poder de Dialga y Palkia el Pueblo comienza a desintegrarse ya que fueron enviados a otra dimensión.

Tonio descubre que solo una melodía llamada oración podrá detenerlos, Satoshi y Alice logran subir a la torre del espacio y tiempo lugar donde deben reproducir la canción gracias a Darkrai que se sacrificó para salvarlos.

Dialga y Palkia con su poder logran regresar todo a la normalidad.

Alice, Tonio y nuestros héroes estaban tristes por la muerte de Darkrai pero se dan cuenta de que este sobrevivió de alguna forma.

Al día siguiente se da el concurso donde Satoshi uso a su Gardevoir y Jessilina uso a su recién capturada Purugly.

Entre otros de los Pokemon de los concursantes están Gardevoir, Empoleon Yanmega, Quagsire, Girafarig, Gastrodon, Golduck, Cherrim, Electabuzz, Magmar y Kirlia.

En los octavos de final Satoshi usando a Pikachu gano con 60/40 a Jessilina y su Wobbuffet, contra un Wormadam 30/0 y usando a Pikachu con 14/0 a la Empoleon de Allegra, Satoshi ganó el concurso Alamos y obtuvo la cinta Alamos su segunda cinta.

Una semana después Satoshi recordando la recomendación de Lucían se ha registrado para impugnar la batalla de la frontera de Sinnoh que consta de cinco instalaciones.

La primera instalación fue la fábrica de batalla donde el cerebro de la frontera es el Jefe de la fábrica Thorton Nejiki quien al perder entrega un sello lo cual es equivalente a un símbolo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Thorton usando a sus Grotle, Gardevoir, Staravia, Espeon, Pikachu y Charizard mientras que Thorton uso a sus Yanmega, Ursaring, Torterra, Garchomp, Tyranitar y Manaphy, Thorton pierde y premia a Satoshi entrega con el sello de la fábrica de batalla y revela la siguiente instalación es el Arcade de batalla.

Una semana después nuestros héroes se encuentran a un Hippopotas en un acantilado al cual cuales Satoshi logran rescatar.

Más tarde nuestros héroes luego se enteran por una reportera llamada Rhonda que Hippopotas se separó de su manada sin embargo el trio del Team Rocket trata de robarlo pero gracias a Grotle y Pikachu estos son derrotados.

Al final cuando lograron alcanzar a la manada de Hippopotas y Hippowdon, resulta que los Hippopotas se encariño con Satoshi por lo que este decide unirse al equipo de Satoshi.

Unos días más tarde mientras nuestros héroes seguían su viaje a Ciudad Yasuga se encontraron con Zoey quien sufrió un esguince.

Zoey les cuenta que el concurso de Ciudad Yasuga será de doble exhibición donde Satoshi decide usar a Espeon y Roserade mientras que Hikari usará a Piplup y Pachirisu.

Jessilina, James y Meowth estaban hablando basura de Hikari y Zoey.

Al ver que Hikari se estaba poniendo triste y Zoey luchaba con un esguince, Satoshi desafía audazmente a Jessilina a una batalla doble.

Zoey y Hikari se sintieron tocadas al ver a Satoshi de pie para defenderlas cuando estaban tristes y fueron aún más felices cuando Satoshi usando a sus Grotle y Buneary le dieron al equipo de Cloyster y Weezing de Jessilina una paliza a lo que el trio Team Rocket disfrazado hizo una salida rápida.

Nuestros héroes dejan a Zoey en un centro Pokemon y continúan su viaje.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se encuentran a un Riolu herido el cual gracias a un Ranger llamado Kellyn se enteran de que es perseguido por Hunter J ya que este puede usar aura esfera.

Kellyn le dice a nuestros héroes acerca de la importancia de este Riolu para el reino la Lucario Unido ya que es el un usuario de Aura y este fue secuestrado por un grupo que quiera investigar sus poderes.

De repente aparece Hunter J y sus secuaces atacaron con sus Salamanca, Drapion, Ariados, Crobat, Sharpedo, Aaron, Rhyperior y Golem a Kellyn, Satoshi y sus amigos usaron a sus Pokemon para repelerlos mientras que Kellyn tomaba prestada la fuerza de un Floatzel de repente nuestros héroes aprovechan para escapar.

Cuando escapaban Kellyn le da a Riolu una pequeña talla de madera Lucario de su cuidador Riolu se emocionó y se acordó de los recuerdos de su casa para su sorpresa Satoshi ve los recuerdos de Riolu.

Cuando Satoshi le dijo a Riolu que vio sus recuerdos y entiende sus sentimientos, Riolu se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Satoshi y comparten la misma Aura.

Hikari estaba emocionada al saber que Satoshi tiene un extraordinario poder dentro de él.

Takeshi al parecer lo sabía al recordar que el Aura de Satoshi es la misma que Sir Aaron.

Satoshi se compromete a ayudar a Riolu a volver a su casa con seguridad a lo que sus amigos y Kellyn están de acuerdo.

Satoshi y Riolu comienzan a su vínculo con Aura compartida pero Hunter J insiste en atrapar a Riolu y fue tan lejos para usar a su Salamence para iniciar un incendio forestal.

Hunter J ha logrado secuestrar Riolu pero a pesar de eso Riolu revela su paradero a Satoshi usando su Aura.

Solana llama Kellyn y se sorprende de ver a Satoshi y a Takeshi quien intento cortejarla pero fallo cortesía de Croagunk.

Con la ayuda de una oficial Jenny y Solana nuestros héroes van a cazar a Hunter J y logran rescatar a Riolu sin embargo Hunter J es mucho más formidable de lo que nadie podría haber previsto e incluso intentado matar a Satoshi con su Drapion.

Hunter J se reúne con su cliente llamado Lupus quien desea a Riolu pero Satoshi y sus amigos estaban allí para detenerlos.

Hunter J huye mientras Lupus y sus secuaces tratan con Nuestros héroes.

Satoshi, Pikachu y Kellyn van tras lupus mientras que Takeshi, Hikari, la oficial Jenny y Solana luchar contra los secuaces del Lupus mientras Satoshi y Pikachu rescataron a Riolu ayudaron a Kellyn a capturar a Lupus.

El resto de los secuaces de Lupus fueron vencidos y el pequeño grupo de villanos fueron detenidos por la Oficial Jenny.

Nuestros héroes, Solana y Kellyn llegaron a Lucario Unido y consiguieron una gran bienvenida por la gente de allí incluyendo el cuidador de Riolu llamado Icar.

Era el momento de que Satoshi y Riolu debían decir adiós pero antes Icar el dueño de Riolu les pidió que escucharan acerca de una profecía que implica a Satoshi y Riolu.

La profecía decía: "El Portador del Aura deberá gobernar y proteger el Lucario Unido con su extraordinario poder pero si en su trayecto el portador se encuentra con un compañero compatible estos alcanzarían un estado de felicidad pura y alcanzarían la grandeza sin igual y protegerían el todo el mundo durante años y las generaciones por venir".

Riolu reflexionó y luego decidió ir con Satoshi y Pikachu ya que estos eran parte de la profecía para sorpresa de nuestros héroes Icar y los residentes del Lucario Unido animan a los dos para estar juntos ya que comparten una unión fuerte.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Kellyn y Solana para continuar su viaje siendo Riolu parte de la familia ahora.

Una semana después nuestros héroes ayudaron a una chica llamada Mira a recuperar a su Sandslash el cual quedó atrapado en la Ciudad natal de Mira la cual se inundó tuvieron muchos problemas con un Gyarados y el Team Rocket pero al final pudieron sálvalo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Mira a usando a sus Pikachu, Staravia, Monferno, Luxio, Hippopotas y Riolu mientras que Mira uso a sus Alakazam, Magmortar, Phione, Sandslash, Bibarel y Staraptor, Mira es derrotada.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Yasuga por lo que Hikari y Satoshi se inscriben al concurso además se enteran de que Zoey, Nando y Jessilina ya tienen 2 listones cada uno.

Entre los dúos participantes están Solrock y Lunatone, Smoochum y Onix, Psyduck y Duskull, Espeon y Umbreon, Magby y Elekid, Kadabra y Machoke, Ponyta y Grumpig, Scizor y Steelix, Poliwrath y Politoed.

Satoshi usa a Roserade y Espeon, Hikari a Piplup y Pachirisu, Zoey a Shellos y Glameow, Nando a Sunflora y Kricketune y Jessilina a Seviper y Cloyster.

En la fase de batalla Hikari ganó con Cherubi y Buneary 40/25 a un rival que uso a Magby y Elekid, Zoey gano con Eevee y Kirlia a un rival que uso a Scizor y Steelix 70/10 Satoshi y sus Roserade y Espeon derrotaron a Jessilina quien uso a Exploud y Sneasel 50/20 y Nando derrotó 60/45 a un rival que uso a Espeon y Umbreon con Lopunny y Roselia.

En las semifinales Hikari quien uso a Buneary y Piplup perdió con Nando quien uso a Bellossom y Armaldo 65/0 mientras que Satoshi quien uso a sus Espeon y Roserade derroto a Zoey quien uso a Kirlia y Shellos 17/15.

Satoshi se encuentran en las finales que decide quién gana la Cinta Yasuga usa a sus Roserade y Espeon mientras que Nando usa a Roselia y Armaldo al final gana Satoshi 45/13 obteniendo la cinta Yasuga su tercera cinta.

Zoey animó a Hikari un poco diciendo que incluso ella no podía mantenerse al día con Satoshi pero ella revela que ella está admirando lentamente las habilidades de este a la que Hikari está de acuerdo.

Nuestros héroes se inscriben al torneo de batallas dobles de Ciudad Yasuga el cual fue recomendado por Zoey para animar a Hikari.

El torneo se puso en marcha siendo Enta el alcalde de la Ciudad el comentarista oficial del l torneo cuyo premio consiste en un par de campanas alivio.

Los 32 entrenadores se emparejaron al azar por la suerte del sorteo

El compañero de Hikari es un nerd llamado Conway cuyo Slowking ha tomado el gusto a ella.

Takeshi tiene "suerte" y quedó emparejado con una chica llamada Holly pero tuvo que conformarse con el hecho de que ella no le gustan los hombres más jóvenes.

En cuanto a Satoshi él se combina con nada menos que su rival Shinji para shock de Takeshi y Hikari.

Hikari y Conway usan a sus Piplup y Slowking contra una chica y un chico que usaron a Koffing y Scyther, Hikari y Conway ganan.

Takeshi y Holly se enfrentan a un chico y un joven quienes usaron a Yanma y Bagon, Takeshi y Holly usan a Sudowoodo y Pelipper, Takeshi y Holly ganan, Holly estaba inicialmente equivocado acerca de Takeshi y ha comenzado a admirarlo.

Satoshi y Shinji usando a Pikachu y Torterra se enfrentan a un detective y un muchacho que usaron a Gible quien evoluciona en Gabite y Rhydon, el detective y su compañero pierden.

Satoshi y Shinji pese a tener un trabajo de equipo inexistente aun así ganaron, pero Takeshi, Hikari, Conway y Holly todavía dudaban en qué medida Satoshi y Shinji podrían seguir con su falta de cooperación.

Hikari y Conway se enfrentan a un dúo de entrenadores que usan a Tauros y Granbull, Hikari y Conway usan a Cherubi y Aggron, Hikari y Conway ganan, la Cherubi de Hikari evoluciona en Cherrim.

Takeshi y Holly usando a Croagunk y Nosepass se enfrentan a un dúo de entrenadoras que usan a Furret y Hitmonchan, Takeshi y Holly ganan.

Satoshi y Shinji usando a Riolu y Feraligator se enfrentan a un dúo que uso a Metagross y Zangoose, Satoshi y Shinji ganan.

Hikari y Conway usando a Buneary y Dusknoir se enfrentan a un dúo de entrenadoras que usaron a Staravia y Electabuzz, Hikari y Conway ganan.

Hikari y Conway usando a Buneary y Dusknoir se enfrentan a unas chicas que usaron a sus Absol y Electabuzz y Hikari y Conway ganan.

Satoshi y Shinji usando a Prinplup y Torterra se enfrentan a Takeshi y Holly que usaron a Nosepass y Farfetch'd, Takeshi y Holly pierden.

Satoshi y Shinji usando a Charizard y Electivire se enfrentan a Hikari y Conway quienes usaron a sus Piplup y Heracross, Satoshi y Shinji ganan obteniendo las campanas alivio pero más tarde esa noche Shinji dio su parte a Satoshi diciendo que no lo necesitaba quien molesto le iba a pedir explicaciones pero fue detenido por Takeshi.

Por recomendación de Conway nuestros héroes deciden ir a Ciudad Tobari al enterarse de que la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Yasuga está de viaje.

Antes de salir de la Ciudad nuestros héroes se encuentran con Platinum quien les menciona que ya posee cuatro medallas.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Platinum usando a sus Monferno, Staravia, Luxio, Pikachu y Buneary mientras que Platinum uso a sus Rapidash, Prinplup, Froslass, Togepi quien evoluciona en Togetic, Cranidos y Burmy quien evoluciona en Wormadam, Platinum pierde.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se encuentran a Shigeru y al profesor Rowan quienes están estudiando a un grupo de Shieldon.

Hikari y Shigeru se presentaron el uno al otro y Hikari se emocionó cuando se entera de que Shigeru es el nieto del profesor Oukido.

De repente aparecen los secuaces de Hunter J a los cuales Satoshi y Shigeru derrotan con Pikachu y Electivire.

Cuando Hunter J finalmente alcanza y captura a los Shieldon, Satoshi y Shigeru lograron impedir que Hunter J venda a los Shieldon.

Shigeru y el profesor Rowan se separaron de nuestros héroes para continuar su trabajo de campo mientras que la banda continuó su viaje.

Takeshi se enfrenta a un entrenador llamado Alan en las cercanías del monte Coronet donde ambos usan a sus Nosepass al final la batalla fue un empate y ambos Nosepass evolucionan.

Más tarde ese día Hikari captura a su propia Aipom quien era una fanática de los concursos.

Esa misma noche mientras entrenaban Satoshi y sus Pokemon rompieron un santuario del cual surge un Spiritomb.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes entraron en una Ciudad que se veía devastada; las personas estaban limpiando la destrucción y tratando de ayudar a sus Pokemon a recuperarse.

Una anciana grita que un Spiritomb estaba detrás de esto.

Resulta que el Spiritomb de la noche anterior fue el mismo Spiritomb que destruyó esta Ciudad.

La anciana menciona una leyenda en la que un aura guardián con un Pikachu logró derrotar a la Spiritomb y sellarlo en una tableta de Keystone.

Al darse cuenta de que Nuestros héroes fueron los responsables de la liberación de Spiritomb la anciana los castigó hasta que se comprometieron a derrotar a Spiritomb.

Spiritomb continuó su alboroto y destrucción e incluso Team Rocket trata de capturarlo pero Spiritomb los manda a su volar.

Luego fue el enfrentamiento entre Pikachu y Spiritomb el cual fue bastante épico pero Satoshi y Pikachu derrotaron a Spiritomb y lo sellaron en la Keystone.

La anciana dijo que la historia se repitió al ver que Satoshi y Pikachu quienes de alguna manera se parecían al aura guardián y su Pikachu.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a un viejo castillo encanto donde ayudan a una joven detective llamada Marble a proteger un tesoro valioso el cual un grupo de maleantes prometieron robar dichos maleantes resultaron ser el trio del Team Rocket pero gracias a Pikachu y al Luxray de Marble lograron detenerlos.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan al Arcade de batalla donde se encuentran con la cerebro de la frontera la estrella del Arcade Dahlia Delila la cual también utiliza la famosa frase de Hikari no hay de qué preocuparse."

Antes de iniciar la batalla Satoshi llama al Profesor Oukido y le pidió que enviara a su Magnezone.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Dahlia usando a sus Butterfree, Pikachu, Magnezone, Tyranitar, Gliscor y Espeon mientras que Dahlia uso a sus Infernape, Medicham quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Medicham, Machamp, Dusknoir, Ludicolo y Togekiss, Dahlia pierde y entrega a Satoshi el sello Arcade.

La siguiente es la instalación es el castillo de batalla situado en la parte norte de Sinnoh.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Pueblo Sosiego donde habrá un concurso en el cual Hikari participara para ganar su segunda cinta.

Más tarde ese día llegan a la cafetería el café rodeo, donde ayudan a unas hermanas llamadas Haru, Natsu y Aki cuyos Miltank no querían obedecer pero gracias a las habilidades de Criador de Takeshi lograron que las obedecieran, sin embargo el Team Rocket trato de robarlas pero gracias a Happiny y Lita la Miltank de Aki los mandaron a Volar.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se encuentran con Kengo y su nuevo Pokemon Breloom en las ruinas espacio-tiempo.

Hikari se entera acerca de un concurso Pokemon que se celebra al día siguiente.

Kengo quería ir en contra de Satoshi pero se enfurece cuando Satoshi decide tomar un respiro desde que ganó el concurso de Ciudad Yasuga.

Hikari dice que ella va a competir con Pachirisu que ha mostrado un gran potencial en las presentaciones últimamente.

Las cosas se ponen feas cuando Nuestros héroes incluyendo Kengo estaban atrapados dentro de las ruinas, junto con un montón de Unown enojados debido a que un administrador del misterioso Team Galáctico llamado Saturno y sus soldados roban un misterioso cubo que molesto a los Pokemon que viven ahí los cuales eran Unown los cuales atacan al Team Galáctico que logran escapar.

Los Unown atacan a nuestros héroes pero gracias a la Aipom de Hikari quien evoluciono en Ambipom al aprender doble golpe son derrotados.

El Pueblo concurso Pokemon se pone en marcha con Hikari, Kenny, y Jessie como Jessilina participar y Satoshi viendo.

Hikari, Kengo, Jessilina y otros 37 coordinadores participaron.

Entre los Pokemon usados por los coordinadores estaban Loudred, Rattata, Steelix, Alakazam, Dunsparce, Bidoof, Marill, Rhyperior, Mismagius, Rapidash, Buizel, Scyther, Wormadam, Drapion y Bronzor.

En primer lugar fue la etapa de presentación, Hikari, Kengo y Jessilina estaban entre los 8 Coordinadores de avanzar con Ambipom, Breloom y Arbok.

En los cuartos de final Hikari, Kengo y Jessilina ganaron 80/0 a Alakazam usando a Ambipom, a Marill 40/25 usando a Prinplup, a un Rapidash usando a Cloyster 50/10.

En las semifinales, el Piplup de Hikari derrotó al Breloom de Kengo 3/0, mientras que la Cloyster de Jessilina derroto 25/15 al Mismagius de una chica llamada Ayla.

Hikari y Jessilina finalmente se encuentran en las finales que deciden quién gana la Cinta Sosiego, Hikari y Piplup a penas logran vencer 1/0 a Jessilina y Wobbuffet ganando así la cinta Sosiego su segunda cinta.

Mientras se daba el concurso Satoshi fue a entrenar y se encontró con Shinji quien estaba en la zona.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shinji a sus Gliscor, Ambipom, Roserade, Pikachu, Espeon y Monferno mientras que Shinji usa a sus Gliscor, Torterra, Jynx, Weavile, Krookodile y Trevenant, Shinji pierde.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegan al hotel propiedad de los padres de la amiga de Hikari, Leona Yumomi donde tomaron un descanso sin embargo fueron atacados por el trio del Team Rocket quienes trataron de robar el agua del hotel pero gracias al trabajo de equipo de Leona y Hikari son derrotados.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Leona a usando sus Hippopotas, Riolu, Espeon y Luxio quien evoluciona en Luxray mientras que Leona usa a sus Shellos quien evoluciona en Gastrodon, Shieldon, Mime junior, Hippopotas, Mothim y Grotle, Leona pierde.

Leona agradece a Satoshi por la batalla y le menciona a Hikari que algún día desearía salir de viaje junto a sus Pokemon.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se encuentran en un pequeño desierto donde se reencontraron con la manada de Hippopotas quienes estaban siendo atacados por Cassidy, Butch, Carl y Chermaine.

Mientras Hikari y Takeshi se enfrentaban a Butch y Cassidy Satoshi se enfrenta a Carl y Chermaine.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Chermaine usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Luxray, Hippopotas quien evoluciona en Hippowdon, Gardevoir y Tyranitar mientras que Chermaine uso a sus Slowbro, Drifloon, Yanmega, Quagsire, Weavile y Persian, Chermaine pierde.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Carl usando a sus Riolu, Roserade, Staravia, Grotle, Monferno y Prinplup mientras que Carl uso a sus Mamoswine, Magcargo, Houndoom, Persian, Weavile y Skuntank, Carl pierde.

Chermaine y Carl usaron al trio del Team Rocket como distracción y escaparon junto a Butch y Cassidy

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Tobari donde conocen a Reggie Slate el hermano mayor de Shinji y a Maylene Sumomo la líder del Gimnasio Tobari.

Satoshi desafía a Maylene pero esta lo rechaza al recordar la derrota aplastante que recibió de Shinji.

Hikari se enfrenta a Maylene a una batalla usando a sus Piplup, Buneary y Pachirisu mientras que Maylene utiliza a sus Medicham, Machamp y Riolu, Maylene empata con Hikari.

Mientras tanto Satoshi y Takeshi se conocieron Reggie un poco más y se enteraron de que Reggie era un entrenador que ya ha viajado a través de Kanto, Unova, Kalos, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, ganando cuatro de esos campeonato y 6 de los 7 Símbolos de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto (faltan el símbolo de Brandon).

Satoshi se enfrenta a Reggie usando a sus Staravia, Pikachu y Tyranitar mientras que Reggie uso a sus Bibarel, Staraptor y Swalot, Reggie pierde.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Maylene quien ya recupero su confianza se enfrentan a una batalla usando a sus Staravia, Buneary quien evoluciona en Lopunny, Buizel y Pikachu mientras que Maylene uso a sus Machamp, Toxicroak, Gallade y Riolu quien evoluciono en Lucario, Maylene pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla adoquín.

Mientras curioseaban por la Ciudad nuestros héroes se encuentran con Lucas quien estaba en la Ciudad para retar a Maylene y además les menciona a nuestros héroes que ya posee cinco medallas.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Lucas usando a sus Riolu, Prinplup quien evoluciona en Empoleon, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Butterfree y Tyranitar mientras que Lucas usa a sus Rotom, Luxray, Snover quien evoluciona en Abomasnow, Croagunk, Lickitung y Monferno, Lucas pierde.

Esa noche Reggie lleva al grupo a un parque con varias piedras meteóricas.

De repente aparece un grupo de soldados del Team Galáctico liderados por uno de los ejecutivos llamado Saturno quien utiliza una extraña llave para provocar una reacción en los meteoritos.

El Toxicroak de Saturno se enfrenta al Croagunk de Takeshi pese a la dura batalla el Team Galáctico logro escapar con algunos meteoritos robados y escaparon a su base secreta la cual se encontraba en la Ciudad.

Una semana después Satoshi se enfrenta a un entrenador arrogante llamado Sho a una batalla ya que Sho quería a Pikachu durante la batalla Pikachu derroto a los Pichu, Electivire, Ampharos, Luxray y Manectric pero quedo muy herido con el Raichu de Sho por lo cual suspendieron la batalla.

Tras un arduo entrenamiento para mejorar sus puntos fuertes y después de rechazar nuevamente la posibilidad de evolucionar y de que la piedra trueno que poseían fuese robada por el Team Rocket Pikachu pudo derrotar al Raichu de Sho.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran a Wallace el campeón maestro de Hoenn quien buscaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad lejos de los medios de comunicación ya que es también un maestro de concurso un título dado a un Coordinador superior muy hábil y con alto rendimiento.

Wallace llevará a cabo un concurso Pokemon llamado la Copa Wallace en el lago Valor y el ganador recibe una cinta que se puede utilizar para cualquier gran festival regional en todo el mundo.

Por lo tanto eso significa que la gente de todo el mundo estarán atentos a este concurso Pokemon lleno de estrellas.

El grupo pasa el día con él y Wallace le recomienda a Hikari que jugara más con sus Pokemon.

Tras la observación del entrenamiento de Satoshi y Buizel, Wallace se fascinó y le preguntó a si planea participar en la Copa Wallace para mostrar cómo combinar elementos de la batalla y la coordinación.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Wallace usando a sus Pikachu, Sceptile, Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X, Gardevoir, Riolu y Espeon mientras que Wallace uso a sus Luvdisc, Milotic, Ludicolo, Gyarados quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gyarados, Huntail y Gorebyss, Wallace derrota a Satoshi.

Haruka les avisa por videoteléfono que viene desde Johto a competir en la copa Wallace.

Haruka llego la mañana siguiente y les cuenta a Satoshi y Takeshi de como Masato ha iniciado su viaje en Hoenn y con un Treecko además de que reencontró con la Ralts de quien se hizo amigo.

A lo largo del camino hacia el lago Valor para el gran festival de Sinnoh nuestros héroes se encuentran Pokemon Ranger Ben que tenía la tarea de rescatar a un Heatran y transportarlo a un Parque Nacional.

No fue una tarea fácil ya que Heatran estaba en una cueva cerca de un volcán activo, también el Team Rocket quería capturar a Heatran también, nuestros héroes ayudaron a Ben a proteger a Heatran y defenderse de los malos.

Una semana después Satoshi y sus amigos han llegado al lago Valor donde la Copa Wallace se llevará a cabo.

Zoey también llega y saluda felizmente Satoshi y finalmente a todos sus amigos y conoce a Haruka por primera vez.

Justo cuando comenzó el concurso Hikari se pone nerviosa y tiene problemas para mantener la compostura así que Piplup utiliza la ataca para regresarla a la realidad.

Mientras tanto en la fase de presentación Haruka entra con Wartortle, Satoshi entra con Gardevoir, Hikari entra con Pachirisu, Zoey entra con su Finneon y Jessilina entra con Wobbuffet.

Satoshi, Haruka, Hikari y Zoey están entre los Top 16 de los casi 50 coordinadores de pasar a la etapa de la batalla concurso, Jessilina no llegó más allá de la etapa de presentación.

Más tarde esa noche Satoshi y Pikachu dan un paseo por el lago Valor y ven un misterioso espíritu.

Para Pikachu es la primera vez pero para Satoshi era la segunda vez y se preguntó ¿por qué él?

Hikari, Haruka y Zoey estaban hablando de sus sueños de dónde quieren llevar su carrera de coordinación y en un momento todos estaban hablando de Satoshi ya que este tuvo un impacto significativo en sus vidas.

Satoshi irrumpió con Pikachu después de ver que el espíritu en el lago Valor, entonces Haruka reveló que escuchó historias sobre un Pokemon legendario que vive en el lago cerca de la Ciudad Kissaki lo cual Zoey confirmó ya que ella es de Ciudad Kissaki y creció escuchando eso también.

Pero entonces Satoshi reveló que ésta no era la primera vez para él lo que sorprendió a Pikachu, Satoshi dijo sobre su primer día en Sinnoh cuando él y Gardevoir estaban cerca de un lago en algún lugar cerca de Pueblo Arena donde vieron un espíritu aparece fuera de este a lo cual Hikari identifica ese lago como el lago veraz ya que ha escuchado cuentos de Pokemon legendarios que viven allí también.

Entonces Satoshi se preguntó ¿por qué él?, Riolu escuchó los pensamientos de Satoshi sobre sus avistamientos y se preguntó si esto es parte del destino que él y Satoshi estaban buscando.

La Copa Wallace continúa con la etapa de la batalla con el concurso con los Coordinadores Top 16 restantes.

En todo el mundo, las personas sintonizan para ver la Copa Wallace.

En Pueblo Masara en Kanto el Profesor Oukido, Nanami, Masaki y Kenji estaban viéndola con Yuchiro, Kiyomi, Kenta, Kamon, Shizuka, Hanako y sus Pokemon Chuly, Mimey, Gothitelle y Momma Ty en su casa.

En Ciudad Enju en Johto Drew, Harley y Soledad fueron viendo; mientras estaban prestando atención a Haruka, solidad en secreto apoyaba a Satoshi como su admiración era eterna y posiblemente un flechazo por él siguió creciendo.

En Hoenn los padres de Haruka, Norman y Caroline estaban viéndolo en su casa mientras que Max estaba en un Centro Pokemon.

En Sinnoh, Johanna observó la Copa Wallace con su Glameow en su casa de Ciudad Futaba mientras que Kengo, Lavas, Barry, Platinum, Shinji y un montón de chicos estaban viendo en la televisión en un Centro Pokemon.

Jessie decide tomar parte en el centro de atención al revivir su personaje reportero Jessidia.

Satoshi, Haruka, Hikari y Zoey llegaron a las semifinales siendo el más notable Satoshi.

Satoshi ganó el Top 16 con Butterfree 60-0 contra un Finneon quien evoluciono en Lumineon, en los cuartos de final con Buizel mostró la combinación de la batalla y coordinación con un Aqua Jet de hielo movimiento que impresionó a Wallace y se sobrepuso a una desventaja tipo al derrotar a un coordinador experto llamado Kyle y su Lanturn con la puntuación 25-0.

En las semifinales era Satoshi vs Hikari y Haruka vs Zoey.

Haruka y su Beautifly vencen a Zoey y su Glameow 15-10 mientras que Satoshi y Pikachu derrotados Hikari y Piplup 45-5.

En la fase final Satoshi y Espeon derrotaron a Haruka y su Glaceon 35-5.

Wallace declaró Satoshi el ganador de la Copa Wallace lo cual ha captado la atención de todo el mundo.

Satoshi posó con Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gardevoir, y Buizel mientras sostenía a la cinta conocida como la cinta valor que es su cuarta cinta.

Haruka se separó de nuestros héroes para volver a Johto y nuestros héroes continuaron su viaje hacia Ciudad Nomose.

Zoey se separó de nuestros héroes con la esperanza de volver a verlos

Riolu estaba impresionado con la coordinación de Satoshi y expresó su interés por tomar parte algún día a lo que Satoshi felizmente asintió y se comprometió a ayudar a Riolu bien en tanto que lucha y de coordinación.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Nomose donde conocen al líder de Gimnasio Crasher Wake el cual les invita a una competencia para los Croagunk, al ver al Croagunk de Takeshi.

Takeshi decide participar para que tanto el cómo Croagunk ganen el corazón de una enfermera Joy y su Croagunk sin embargo el Team Rocket apareció para llevarse a los Croagunk pero gracias a la Croagunk de la enfermera Joy son derrotados, ganando así la competencia esta.

Mientras paseaba por la Ciudad Satoshi se encuentra a un misterioso hombre que traía un paquete el cual al verse observado huyo rápidamente extrañando a Satoshi.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Crasher Wake usando a sus, Pikachu, Riolu, Buizel y Hippowdon mientras que Crasher Wake usa a sus Gastrodon, Lumineon, Floatzel y Quagsire, Crasher Wake pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla pantanosa.

De repente ocurre una explosión en el pantano de la Ciudad pero afortunadamente esta no daño a los Pokemon solo al ecosistema.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se dirigen a Ciudad Yasuga cuando conocen a Mónica y a una Cleffa quien los invita a la mansión de su jefe el señor Backlot.

En la mansión conocen a varios Pokemon del propietario como Pichu, Igglybuff, Azurill, Magby, Plusle, Minun, Elekid, Smoochum.

Cuando era momento de cenar un Swinub salvaje les roba la comida.

El Team Rocket aparece para llevarse a los Pokemon pero gracias al Swinub lograron ser salvados, Hikari captura a Swinub ya que este deseaba ir con ella al enamorarse de sus Puffins.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Yasuga para desafiar al líder del Gimnasio, pero el líder del Gimnasio conocido como Fantina todavía no ha llegado por lo que la Satoshi no puede tener su quina batalla de Gimnasio.

El grupo se reúne con Paris una famosa estilista Pokemon y a su Lopunny.

París tomó un interés en Satoshi debido a su currículum de logros a lo largo de los años como entrenador y coordinador Pokemon siendo este un entrenador Ace nivel Gold y un top coordinador al ganar los grandes festivales de Kanto y Hoenn así como la batalla de la frontera de kanto además ahora su currículo incluye sus últimas victorias en la fábrica de batalla; el Arcade de batalla; el torneo de batallas dobles de Ciudad Yasuga; y cuatro cintas de concurso de Sinnoh.

París sugirió que Satoshi y Pikachu entren en la colección Yasuga un famoso desfile de moda porque Pikachu es muy lindo y hace la misma recomendación a Hikari con respecto a su Buneary.

El evento se llevaría a cabo más tarde esa noche.

En la noche en la colección Yasuga nuestros héroes fueron testigos de la entrada de la mundialmente conocida sin embargo arrogante celebridad la señorita Cacao quien insulto a Buneary.

Una mujer llamada Hermione no aprobó a la señorita Cacao pero se lo mantuvo para sí misma y ella deslizó una pista para Hikari sobre cómo ganar realmente la Colección Yasuga.

Satoshi y Hikari prepararon sus presentaciones mientras que Takeshi hizo los trajes para ellos.

Pronto la Colección Yasuga comenzó en el mismo estadio donde se llevó a cabo el torneo de batallas dobles, siendo el alcalde Enta el MC.

Satoshi, Hikari, Lady Cacao, Jessilina y muchos otros entrenadores participaron.

París y Hermione quien reveló más tarde ser el editor en jefe de la revista Pokechic eran los jueces.

Mientras París observó a los participantes hacen sus presentaciones esta estaba más interesada en ver a Satoshi y Pikachu.

Satoshi llevaba un afro azul mientras que Pikachu llevaba una roja, ambos tenían las ropas a juego de chispa eléctrica y sin camisa que hizo reír al público además Pikachu llevaba un tambor en su espalda, Pikachu saltó alrededor golpeando el tambor y disparó hacia arriba un rayo como el movimiento final.

Hermione logró reprimir una risita mientras ella fue tomada por sorpresa por el acto de Satoshi y Pikachu pero París no podía controlar su risa.

La señorita Cacao y su Mismagius eran muy llamativas y llenas de accesorios, Jessilina y su Wobbuffet hicieron Hermione aburrirse mientras que Hikari y su Buneary eran simple y elegante.

Las puntuaciones fueron tabuladas, y los tres finalistas fueron Satoshi y Pikachu, Hikari y Buneary y la señorita Cacao y su Mismagius.

El Team Rocket trato de vengarse de los jueces al no ganar Jessie pero gracias a la Buneary de Hikari y a la Lopunny de París los mandaron a volar.

Satoshi y Pikachu consiguen el Premio único, la señorita de cacao y su Mismagius reciben el premio de accesorios para su gran decepción e Hikari y Buneary ganar la Colección Yasuga y la oportunidad para ser presentadas en Pokechic.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes conocen a una tutora de movimientos tipo dragón llamada abuela Wilma quien enseñaba a un Altaria cometa draco por su entrenador.

También a un Gible que es amigo de la abuela Wilma que vive en el bosque cercano.

Gible por alguna razón u otra acaba mordiendo la cabeza de Satoshi.

Gible al parecer estaba tratando de aprender cometa Draco pero siguió fallando y terminaría golpeando a Piplup.

Pero cuando el trio del Team Rocket se abalanzó y robó a Altaria, nuestros héroes y Gible trabajaron juntos para rescatar a Altaria y enviar a los villanos a volar.

Más tarde esa noche, nuestros héroes se despiden de la abuela Wilma pero desconocido para ellos Gible comenzó a seguirlos.

Nuestros héroes se detuvieron en una Ciudad para almorzar pero luego el mismo Gible que se encontraron con el día anterior llegó y comenzó a morderla cabeza de Satoshi de nuevo.

Al ver que a Gible realmente le gusta Satoshi decide darle la bienvenida a Gible al grupo pero al parecer Gible quiere que Satoshi trate de atraparlo.

La oficial Jenny llega a interrogar a Satoshi sobre Gible pero luego Gible se escapa.

La oficial Jenny les muestra a nuestros héroes todo el daño que Gible hizo a un parque local mordiendo en casi cualquier cosa.

Nuestros héroes perseguían a Gible hasta que Satoshi se topó con Barry quien Barry estaba montado en su bicicleta muy rápido.

Satoshi y Barry tenían un argumento de ida y vuelta hasta Gible se comió la bicicleta de Barry.

Barry intentó agarrar a Gible con Empoleon pero termina mandándolo a volar.

Satoshi y Pikachu encuentran y rescatan a Gible que cuelga de un acantilado y se reencuentra con Takeshi y Hikari.

Gible se une oficialmente al equipo de Satoshi a lo que Barry interviene diciendo que quería capturar a Gible pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Barry usando a sus Luxray, Monferno, Gible, Pikachu, Riolu y Buneary mientras que Barry usa a sus Empoleon, Staraptor, Roserade, Munchlax, Chatot, Hitmonlee y Heracross, Barry pierde.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se dirigían a Pueblo Celestic cuando un grupo de Psyduck no los dejaban pasar ya que ellos solo protegían a sus crías sin embargo un grupo de Muk los ataco pero gracias a Pikachu son derrotados.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a la academia Pokemon del Profesor Rowan.

El trio del Team Rocket también llegó para que Jessie asistiera bajo el nombre Jessilinda y para que James y Meowth ganaran algo de dinero como conserjes.

Conway también llegó lo que le pone a Hikari los pelos de punta.

Ese día todos los asistentes eligieron uno Pokemon proporcionado por el profesor Rowan e interactuaron con él.

Satoshi se metió en varios argumentos con una chica llamada Angie y en muchos problemas.

Al día siguiente todos los asistentes estaban estudiando a los Pokemon tipo agua, Satoshi estudia a un Dewgong a un Walrein, Hikari a un Chinchou, Takeshi un Sealeo y Angie a un Gorebyss.

Nuestros héroes ven a un Lumineon al cual el Team Rocket trata de capturar pero son detenidos gracias al Buizel de Satoshi y al Slowking de Conway que los siguió.

Al día siguiente en parejas deben convivir con los Pokemon tipo fantasma y traer una medalla de unas misteriosas ruinas.

La pareja de Satoshi es Angie, la de Takeshi es Jessilinda, la de Hikari un chico presumido llamado Kendall, Conway con una misteriosa chica que lo hipnotiza.

Durante la búsqueda Conway fue casi engañado por un espíritu maligno a caer por un precipicio hasta que fue salvado por un Dusknoir.

Satoshi y Angie encontraron la medalla pero entonces casi fueron engañados por el mismo espíritu maligno para entrar en el mundo de los espíritus.

El Dusknoir decidió ir con Satoshi después de presenciar su valor para proteger a sus amigos a lo que el Profesor Rowan no tenía ninguna objeción.

.

El último día fue un triatlón en el que los competidores correrán con un Pokemon al azar, nadaran en un lago con un Pokemon de tipo agua al azar y luego correrán hacia la línea de meta con su pareja Pokemon.

En la primera fase a Satoshi le toca un Spoink, a Hikari un Dodrio, a Takeshi un Onix y a Angie un Ariados, Conway un Dodrio, los demás competidores tuvieron un percance.

En la segunda salida a Angie le toco un Lapras, a Satoshi un Mantyke, a Takeshi un Feraligator, a Conway un Floatzel y a Hikari un Sharpedo, Jessilina llega con Hippowdon a la segunda salida y le toca un Magikarp.

En la última vuelta estuvo muy cerrado entre Conway, Jessilina, Angie y Satoshi pero al final gana Satoshi queda en segundo lugar ganando el Team rojo mientras que Angie en tercera, al final Nuestros héroes se despiden de Angie y su Luxio para seguir su viaje.

Durante la competencia Satoshi rescata Angie y a su Shinx de caer en una profunda grieta que hizo que a ella le guste y sea tímido en torno a él.

La academia Pokemon concluye con una unos fuegos artificiales y un buffet.

Una semana después nuestros héroes se acercaban a Ciudad Yasuga y mientras almorzaban se encuentran a un extraño Pokemon lastimado el cual se trata de un Shaymin el Pokemon gratitud.

Después de que Shaymin causó una explosión por el consumo de alimentos y el uso de su semilla bengala después de inhalar el humo de una parrilla cercana nuestros héroes la llevaron al Centro Pokemon para tratarla.

Shaymin les dijo que quiere llegar al jardín de flores Gracidea y necesita su ayuda.

Cuando nuestros héroes se dirigían al jardín de flores Gracidea una fuerza misteriosa envuelve Satoshi, Pikachu, Hikari, Piplup y Shaymin llevándolos a través de un espejo dejando Takeshi confundido mientras los demás llegaron un lugar extraño y se encontraron con un científico llamado Newton Graceland que estaba estudiando la zona conocida como mundo distorsión.

Newton dijo que el mundo distorsión el cual es el inverso al mundo real poco a poco va ser molestado por una nube de gas venenoso creada por el choque entre Dialga y Palkia en Pueblo Alamos lo cual molesto a Giratina el único habitante del mundo distorsión.

Newton les mostró el camino de salida y nuestros héroes se reunieron con un confundido Takeshi, mientras que Newton se quedó atrás luego de la explicación Takeshi finalmente entendió lo que pasó.

De repente nuestros héroes fueron emboscados por un hombre extraño llamado Zero que parece ir tras Shaymin.

Zero envió a su ejército de Magnemite, Magneton y Magnezone a atacarlos pero nuestros héroes los derrotaron y escaparon en un tren que va a alguna parte.

En el tren nuestros héroes aprendieron acerca de por qué exactamente Shaymin tiene que ir al jardín Gracidea debido a una ceremonia de la flor con el fin de transformarse en su forma celestial.

Después de que Shaymin olfateó las esporas de un conjunto de flores Gracidea se transforma en su forma celestial sin embargo los Pokemon del ejército de Zero los atacan de nuevo pero Pikachu, Piplup y Shaymin en su forma celestial los derrotaron.

Entonces nuestros héroes llegaron a una parada y tomaron un ferry al jardín Gracidea situado delante de un enorme glaciar que era un buen lugar de turismo hasta más tarde esa noche todos legaron al mundo distorsión de nuevo y se encontraron con Newton después un breve encuentro con Giratina, Shaymin perdió su forma celestial.

Entonces Zero entra en el mundo distorsión con su ejército y captura a nuestros héroes llegaron así como Newton.

Parece que Newton conocía a Zero a partir de los viejos días en que era su ayudante trabajando en un proyecto para aprovechar los poderes de Giratina hasta que el mismo Newton decidió abortar el proyecto ya que él entiende que Giratina juega un papel importante en el mantenimiento del mundo real con el mundo distorsión.

Zero captura A Shaymin y la obliga a inhalar el gas venenoso y usar semilla bengala para abrir un puerto de vuelta al mundo real.

El agujero envió nuestros héroes y Shaymin de vuelta al mundo real mientras que Giratina también entra en el mundo real al ver la conmoción.

Zero y sus fuerzas también pasan por el puerto y Zero activa su enorme fortaleza de aire para capturar Giratina.

Así que todo el mundo se dio cuenta que Zero estaba tras Giratina para obtener sus poderes.

Satoshi y Pikachu volaron con Charizard hasta la fortaleza para rescatar a Giratina.

Zero envió a su ejército de Magnemite, Magneton y Magnezone de confianza para atacar pero Satoshi, Pikachu y Charizard así como Shaymin eran capaces defenderse.

Newton logró desactivar la nave de Zero y llevo a Satoshi y sus Pokemon con seguridad al suelo, mientras que la nave se Zero estrelló.

Zero logró escapar con su fortaleza la cual funciona mal pero consiguió ser equipada con el poder de Giratina.

Giratina quedó en libertad pero cayó en el agua muy débil.

Todos los Pokemon salvajes locales se preocuparon al ver Giratina debilitado ya que sabían de la importancia de Giratina así que Shaymin utilizó su aromaterapia para curarlo.

Zero entra en el mundo distorsión con la intención destruir algunas características que dañarían el mundo real por lo que Satoshi y sus Pokemon, así como Shaymin y Giratina siguieron a Zero con el fin de impedir que el logro de su objetivo.

Fue una dura batalla de hecho como la destrucción de Zero en el mundo distorsión causo que un enorme glaciar en el mundo real se moviese de su lugar pero Zero finalmente fue detenido y expulsado del mundo distorsión cortesía de la semilla bengala de Shaymin, así como el poder combinado de Satoshi , sus Pokemon, y Giratina.

De vuelta en el mundo real los Pokemon Salvajes locales así como un gran grupo de Mamoswine dirigido por un Regigigas lograron detener el glaciar gigante y congelar la nave de Zero la cual poseía una inteligencia artificial la cual es una chica llamada Infi en el glaciar.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon se les dio un paseo por el propio Giratina y juntos se fijan la destrucción en el mundo distorsión y volvieron a entrar en el mundo real.

Giratina se despidió y volvió a entrar en el mundo distorsión.

Nuestros héroes se despidieron de Shaymin quien se reúne con sus amigos que también son Shaymin en el festival de la flor del jardín Gracidea.

Nuestros héroes continuaron su viaje y enviaron ramos de flores Gracidea a sus familias, Newton llama a la oficial Jenny y su equipo para detener a Zero y traerlo de vuelta en términos amistosos.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se encuentran a Zoey y conocen a Fantina Melissa la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Yasuga y top coordinadora la cual es originaria de Kalos.

Satoshi se enfrenta a una batalla no oficial contra Fantina usando a sus Pikachu y Buizel mientras que Fantina usa a Drifloon quien evoluciona en Drifblim y Mismagius, Fantina es derrotada a duras penas teniendo muchos problemas con la hipnosis de Mismagius, Zoey les menciona a nuestros héroes que ya tiene cuatro cintas.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Celestic donde Hikari ganara su tercera cinta y conocen a una vieja amiga de la madre de Hikari llamada Lila.

Hikari y lila junto y otros 37 coordinadores compiten por la cinta celestic, Hikari usa a Ambipom y Lila usa a Cherrim, entre otros Pokemon de los coordinadores estas Donphan, Crawdaunt, Delibird, Porygon, Growlithe, Raichu, Pichu, Shelgon, Delcatty, Luxray.

En los octavos de final Hikari y Buneary se enfrentan a un Delibird y ganan 35/15, Lila se enfrenta a Donphan usando a Delcatty ganando 55/5.

En las semifinales Hikari y Buneary le ganan a un Stantler 34/28, Lila y Delcatty ganan 56/17 a un Nuzleaf.

La final fue entre Hikari quien uso a Ambipom y Lila quien uso a Cherrim estuvieron muy parejas pero al final ganó Hikari 7/3, Hikari obtiene la cinta celestic su tercera cinta.

Esto hizo que Johanna se sintiera realmente orgullosa de Hikari ya que ella misma una vez perdió ante Lila en un concurso en su juventud.

Mientras tanto Satoshi estaba planeando su estrategia contra Fantina además de decidir a quienes utilizará eligiendo a Dusknoir, Buizel, Pikachu, Monferno y Mismagius a quien recién recibió de Nanami por teléfono.

Cuando se enteran por la televisión que el Team Galáctico robo el orbe Adamant se reunieron con la Campeona maestra de Sinnoh y campeona del mundo Cynthia Shirona.

Cynthia presento a nuestros héroes ante su abuela la profesora Carolina y su hermana menor Helena quienes dirige la investigación del Orbe Lustrous que es la contraparte del Orbe Adamant que aumenta el poder de Palkia el Pokemon legendarios del espacio.

Luego se encontraron con Cyrus Akagi un magnate de los negocios y un historiador en quien vino de visita tras enterarse del robo del orbe Adamant.

Riolu sintió algunos pensamientos negativos provenientes de Cyrus y abiertamente se volvió resentido con él.

El Croagunk de Takeshi continuó mirando hacia el espacio sin hacer caso a Takeshi quien trataba de coquetear con Cynthia y Helena solo para ser ignorado por estas, nuestros héroes se preguntaban por qué actuaron de manera tan extraña.

La profesora Carolina revela que ella esperaba estudiar ambos orbes para comprender su importancia pero por lo sucedido tendría que posponer el proyecto.

Pronto cuando ven una antigua descripción de los tres espíritus del lago y los dos orbes, Satoshi se dio cuenta de que él ha visto a dos de los tres espíritus, sorprendiendo a Cynthia, Helena, a la profesora Carolina y a Cyrus.

Satoshi le dice a Cynthia que el primero que vio fue Mesprit el espíritu de la emoción en el lago Veraz durante el comienzo de su viaje junto a Gardevoir y el segundo que vio fue a Azelf el espíritu del valor en el lago Valor durante la Copa Wallace.

El tercer espíritu según la profesora Carolina podría ser Uxie espíritu del conocimiento que podría vivir en el lago Agudeza.

Por recomendación de Cyrus la profesora Carolina le mostró a Satoshi el Orbe Lustrous para ver si este podría entender algo de él.

De repente todo se vuelve loco cuando el Team Galáctico comenzó sus operaciones para robar el Orbe Lustrous pero resultó aún más complejo cuando el trio del Team Rocket disfrazados de policías ya lo habían robado.

Nuestros héroes así como Cynthia, Helena y la profesora Carolina lucharon contra el Team Galáctico.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Saturno usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Mismagius, Riolu, Ambipom y Gliscor mientras que Saturno uso a sus Crobat, Electivire, Sableye, Probopass, Toxicroak y Houndoom, Saturno pierde.

Cynthia se enfrenta a Mars a usando a su Garchomp mientras que Mars usan a sus Bronzong, Purugly, Yanmega, Banette, Starmie y Weavile, Mars pierde.

Al mismo tiempo las comandantes del Team Galáctico Júpiter y Mitsumi usando a sus Skuntank y Milotic arrinconaron al trio del Team Rocket y los mandaron a volar llevándose el orbe Lustrous.

Más tarde esa noche Nuestros héroes estaban en el Centro Pokemon preguntándose donde podría estar el Team Galáctico y Satoshi se dio cuenta de que Riolu no salía de su resentimiento inusual hacia Cyrus a lo cual nuestros héroes se preguntaban sobre el extraño comportamiento de Cyrus durante el ataque.

En algún lugar de Sinnoh Cyrus aparece en la sede secreta del Team Galáctico aparentemente satisfecho por el éxito de la operación ya que él es el líder del Team Galáctico quien ataco a nuestros héroes en monte Coronet.

Cyrus les menciona a sus soldados sobre el trio del lago y les advierte que Satoshi podría ser una gran amenaza para ellos.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se separaron de Cynthia, Helena y la profesora Carolina para continuar su viaje.

Cynthia le desea todo lo mejor a Satoshi.

Una semana más tarde de regreso en Pueblo Sosiego nuestros héroes se reencuentran con Angie quien se está encargando de la guardería de sus padres.

Satoshi y sus amigos le dicen sobre el extraño monstruo en Pueblo Sosiego que fue una publicación especial en el periódico del Pueblo.

Más tarde se revela que el "monstruo" es un Lickilicky que evolucionó a partir de un Lickitung al cual Angie cuidaba en la guardería.

Así que la banda ayuda a encontrar al Lickilicky y traerlo de vuelta a pesar de algunos contratiempos con el trio del Team Rocket.

Los padres de Angie llegaron y su papá estaba un poco molesto ya que piensa el entrenador de Lickilicky no le gustaría lo que pasó pero su mamá tomó la calma cuando Satoshi explicar lo que sucedió en lugar de Angie.

Resulta que el entrenador del Lickilicky le gustó lo que pasó y todo fue bien.

Al igual que Nuestros héroes se despidieron Angie fue molestada por sus padres sobre su amor por Satoshi el cual ella quiere guardarse para sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes se enteran que Aaron un miembro de la elite four se encuentra en el Pueblo.

Nuestros héroes ayudan a Aaron a reencontrarse con su Wurmple el cual ahora en un Beautifly quien fue su primer Pokemon pero por asares del destino se separaron sin embargo el trio del Team Rocket trato de robarlo pero son derrotados por Aaron y Beautifly.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Aaron a una batalla usando a sus Charizard quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Charizard X, Sceptile, Pikachu y Butterfree mientras que Aaron uso a sus Drapion, Beautifly, Dustox, Mothim Vespiquen y Scizor quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Scizor, Aaron pierde.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Yasuga donde se encuentran a Barry quien estaba a punto de retar a Fantina.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Barry a usando a sus Dusknoir, Riolu, Grotle, Pikachu, Mismagius y Monferno mientras que Barry usa a sus Empoleon, Staraptor, Rapidash, Roserade, Skarmory y Heracross, Barry pierde.

Al día siguiente Satoshi se enfrenta a Fantina usando a sus Monferno, Mismagius, Pikachu, Dusknoir y Buizel mientras que Fantina usa a sus Rotom, Mismagius, Drifblim, Dusknoir y Aegislash, Fantina pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla reliquia.

Barry declara que Satoshi se convertirá en un rival digno si puede superar el líder del Gimnasio Canaleve.

Mientras tanto Jessie, como su alter ego Jessilina gana su segunda cinta usando su Yanmega en el casco concurso de mayólica.

Una semana después nuestros héroes junto a Barry llegan a Ciudad Canaleve después de haber tomado un dirigible.

Mientras Barry se va a entrenar a isla de hierro nuestros héroes van al Gimnasio pero el líder sin embargo no se encontraba ya que estaba de viaje.

Más tarde esa noche se enteran de que un Darkrai estaba causando problemas en la Ciudad sin embargo aparece una Cresselia para detenerlo, el Team Rocket trato de capturarlos pero gracias al Swinub de Hikari quien evoluciona en Piloswine son derrotados.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes visitan el viejo Chateu a recomendación del profesor Oukido para probar el postre conocido como Gateau.

Al llegar descubren que ocurren ciertos problemas en el viejo chateu cuyo responsable es un Rotom, el Team Rocket intenta capturarlo pero fueron derrotados por Rotom.

Satoshi captura a Rotom el cual podía cambiar en sus diversas formas sin la necesidad de un aparato eléctrico.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes usaron el día para entrenar: Satoshi para su próximo combate de Gimnasio e Hikari para sus concursos.

Las cosas estaban fuera de un mal comienzo cose pusieron cabelludas cuando Piloswine comienza a desobedecer a Hikari.

Nuestros héroes fueron engañados en una sesión de entrenamiento para estar más cerca de sus Pokemon por el trio del Team Rocket.

Durante esa clase Piloswine se convirtió en Mamoswine y envió a los villanos a volar.

Hikari comienza a preguntarse si alguna vez Mamoswine la escuchara.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes llegan al Gimnasio donde ven a Roark quien tiene una batalla contra Byron Tougan el líder de Gimnasio y su padre, Roark usa a Rampardos y Byron usa a Bastiodon, los cuales empatan.

El Team Rocket aparece para robarse los fósiles de Byron pero gracias al trabajo de equipo de Byron y Roark son derrotados.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Byron usando a sus Buizel, Hippowdon, Riolu, Monferno y Gliscor mientras que Byron usa a sus Bronzong, Steelix, Magnezone, Aggron y Bastiodon, Byron pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla mina.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes hablaron con Barry en el videoteléfono quien ha estado entrenando en la isla de Hierro cuando de repente las cosas van muy mal con su Empoleon ya que quedó gravemente herido.

Al ver que Barry necesita ayuda Satoshi y Pikachu deciden ir a la isla del Hierro para ayudar a Barry.

Al llegar al Centro Pokemon de donde Barry les llamo aprenden de la enfermera Joy que Barry se fue hace unos momentos además también aprendieron que el Empoleon de Barry no fue el único Pokemon que fue herido de gravedad pero curiosamente solo fueron Pokemon tipo acero los que fueron heridos.

Al ir a investigar nuestros héroes vieron a muchos Pokemon sufriendo entre ellos Metang, Magnemite, Beldum, Scizor, Magneton, Skarmory, Steelix, Lairon y un Aggron que los ataco.

Cuando Satoshi estaba a punto de ser atropellado por un Aggron fue salvados por alguien que conoce Riley Katsumoto el hermano menor de su padre y su Lucario.

Riolu se presentó ante Riley y su Lucario reconociendo el poder del aura dentro de ellos, Riley al ver a su sobrino como una persona bastante extraordinaria debido a su relación con Riolu les pidió a nuestros héroes que le ayudaran a restaurar la paz.

El Lucario de Riley utilizó su Aura para protegerse de las fuerzas misteriosas que estaban alterando a todos los Pokemon tipo acero.

Pronto nuestros héroes y Riley descubren el origen del problema: el Team Galáctico dirigidos por los comandantes de este Mars y Mitsumi activaron una extraña maquina en la isla que causó toda esta conmoción.

Satoshi se enfrentan a Mitsumi usando a sus Pikachu, Grotle quien evoluciona en Torterra, Staravia, Gible quien evoluciona en Gabite, Gliscor y Riolu quien evoluciona en Lucario mientras que Mitsumi uso a sus Infernape, Dusknoir, Hippowdon, Milotic, Glaceon y Tangrowth, Satoshi gana.

Riley se enfrenta a Mars usando a sus Lucario, Salamence, Absol, Metagross, Pidgeot y Garchomp mientras que Mars uso a sus Bronzong, Purugly, Yanmega, Crobat, Sableye y Probopass, Riley gana.

Cuando todo parecía ganado Mars activa una extraña llave lo cual hizo que las ruinas mandaran un potente haz de energía que hizo que los meteoritos de Ciudad Tobari reaccionaran y enviara un haz de energía similar a monte Coronet.

Al parecer el Team Galáctico encabezado por su líder Cyrus estaba tratando de encontrar la ubicación del Pilar Lanza donde Dialga y Palkia podrían ser localizados.

Mientras tanto Hikari cae en un agujero donde esta Barry y por extraño que parezca el trio del Team Rocket atrapado en una cueva de abajo pero unos Steelix Hikari los ayudan a salir.

Al tener lo que buscan Mars y Mitsumi evacuaron la isla, Mars ordena a sus hombres hacer estallar la Isla de Hierro con explosivos pero Riley y su recién recuperado Lucario impidió la explosión usando sus poderes Aura.

La Profesora Carolina y Helena llegaron a la salida de las ruinas que curiosamente estaban hechas de hierro y otros metales que no se encuentran en el planeta, con la todo terminado Riley se despide de su sobrino y sus amigos.

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Chocovaine donde conocen a un Phione que se enamora de la Buneary de Hikari.

Phione reta a Pikachu a una batalla por Buneary sin embargo esta no le corresponde.

El Team Rocket trato de capturar a Phione pero gracias a la misma Buneary fueron mandados a Volar.

Hikari y su Pokemon estaban practicando para el concurso que se celebrara mañana mientras que Satoshi y Takeshi observaban.

Satoshi decide sentarse éste hacia fuera.

Nuestros héroes se reúnen una chica llamada Ursula un coordinadora, que participó en la Copa Wallace y no pasó la fase de presentación y su Gabite inicia una rivalidad con Pachirisu de Hikari.

Ursula parecía ser muy arrogante y se refiere a las victorias de Hikari como nada más que la suerte del principiante pero ella admira a Satoshi y trata de coquetear con él.

Ursula entonces desafía a Hikari a una apuesta: si ella gana entonces ella ira a una cita con Satoshi quien junto a Pikachu, suspiran ya que era una situación similar con Buneary y Phione.

Hikari uso a Pachirisu en su presentación Ursula a Gabite, entre otros Pokemon de los participantes estaban Skorupi, Stunky, Duskull Yanmega, Magcargo, Azurill, Wormadam, Combee, Dugtrio, Weavile, Hippopotas entre otros

En los octavos de final Hikari se enfrenta usando a Buneary a un Weavile ganando 23/19, Ursula usa a Minun contra un Carnivine ganando 34/12.

En las semifinales Hikari y Buneary se enfrentaron a un Hippopotas ganando 35/11 y Ursula a un Hariyama ganando 38/9.

La batalla final fue entre Hikari y Ursula, Hikari gano usando a Pachirisu contra el Gabite de Ursula 12/8 obteniendo así su cuarta cinta la cinta Chocovaine.

Ursula dice que la victoria de Hikari solo fue suerte y que ella no va a renunciar a tratar de ganar el afecto de Satoshi.

En su camino a Ciudad Kissaki nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Squalville donde se lleva a cabo un torneo de Pokeringer al cual con la esperanza de ganar Satoshi se inscribe con Staravia.

James se inscriba como Jamison usando a la Yanmega de Jessie y Shinji entro con su Honchkrow.

Satoshi y su Staravia vencen a un chico llamado Tomas y su Skarmory, Shinji y su Honchkrow vencen a Jamison y Yanmega.

Después de una serie de combates en las que se enfrentaron a Pokemon como Tropius, Altaria, Noctowl, Swablu, Fearow, Jumpluff, Pidgeot, Swellow, Pelipper, Satoshi y Staravia llegan a la final.

Satoshi y Staravia se enfrentan a Shinji y Honchkrow en la final la cual fue una batalla difícil en la que Shinji y Honchkrow tuvieron inicialmente ventaja pero Staravia evoluciono en Staraptor y derroto al Honchkrow de Shinji.

Shinji regaña a Honchkrow por perder y se va sin ni siquiera reconocer la victoria de su rival.

Satoshi gana la competencia y una gran cantidad de comida Pokemon pero Mamoswine se traga toda la comida dejando nada para los demás.

A lo largo del camino a Ciudad Kissaki, Hikari se separó de sus amigos ya que nuestros héroes fueron atacados por un Aggron.

Fue a través de varias pruebas para valerse por su vida ya que tuvo que hacer frente al Aggron salvaje y al trio del Team Rocket.

Mamoswine se lesionó gravemente durante la prueba por lo que Hikari cuido de él.

Después de derrotar al trio del Team Rocket y al Aggron salvaje, Hikari se reúne felizmente con Satoshi y Takeshi pero lo mejor de todo es que Mamoswine comienza a obedecerla.

Una semana después nuestros héroes se encuentran a Platinum quien les menciona a nuestros héroes que ya posee ocho medallas.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Platinum usando a sus Monferno, Ambipom, Gliscor, Pikachu y Espeon mientras que Platinum uso a sus Rapidash, Empoleon, Froslass, Togekiss, Cherrim y Lopunny, Platinum pierde.

Unos días después Nuestros héroes llegaron a un edificio conocido como el salón de batalla y se encontraron con el cerebro de la frontera Madonna Kate.

Al igual que en la Cúpula de batalla en Kanto Satoshi recibe una gran cantidad de atención de la prensa pero fue más abrumadora que antes ya que este ha sido noticia en batallas y competencias Pokemon.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Madonna Kate a usando a sus Espeon, Monferno, Pikachu, Gliscor y Lucario mientras que Madonna usa a sus Infernape, Spiritomb, Sudowoodo, Victini, Lumineon y Mister Mime, Madonna pierde y le entrega a Satoshi el sello salón.

La próxima instalación es castillo batalla situado en algún lugar en la parte oriental de Sinnoh.

Una semana después nuestros héroes se encuentran con un Snover solitario el cual desea hacer amigos.

El Team Rocket trato de capturarlo pero gracias a Grotle fueron mandados a volar.

Si bien en un principio Snover deseaba que Satoshi fuese su entrenador al final término encontrándose con una escuela de entrenadores donde decidio quedarse para ya no estar solo.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Kissaki donde se encuentran a Zoey quien ya tiene los 5 listones y ella los lleva con Candice Suzuna la líder de Gimnasio.

Candice les muestra a nuestros héroes la Ciudad y los lleva a la escuela de entrenadores Pokemon donde ella es una maestra.

En su clase Candice introduce Satoshi como invitado especial.

Candice y Zoey también le mostraron a nuestros héroes el lugar en el que la pareja se hizo cargo de la Glameow de Zoey cuando Zoey les conto de su infancia.

El Team Rocket trata de robar los Pokemon de la escuela donde enseña Candice pero gracias a nuestros héroes los mandan a volar.

Candice acepta la solicitud de Satoshi para una batalla de Gimnasio que tiene lugar al día siguiente.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Candice usando a sus Pikachu, Monferno, Torterra, Staraptor, Luxio y Lopunny mientras que Candice usa a sus Froslass, Mamoswine, Glaceon, Abomasnow y Weavile, Candice pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla escarcha.

Esa noche Shinji aparece y reta a Candice.

Zoey finalmente conoce a Shinji por primera vez y aprende acerca de cómo él es el polo opuesto de Satoshi en casi todo.

Zoey incluso se puso de pie para defender a su amigo cuando Shinji habló mal de él.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes y Shinji se encuentran con Reggie quien en la Ciudad dejar a un Pokemon que estaba cuidando.

De repente la Pirámide Batalla vuela sobre la Ciudad Kissaki lo que significaba que Satoshi y Pikachu podrían reencontrarse con Brandon.

Shinji estaba sorprendido de al enterarse que Satoshi conquistó la batalla de la frontera de Kanto.

Mientras Reggie llevo a todos a la Pirámide batalla mencionó que él dejó de ser un entrenador Pokemon debido a que en su última batalla con Brandon perdió de manera aplastante lo cual también reveló la naturaleza insidiosa de Shinji sobre la manera de entrenar Pokemon.

Al llegar a la Pirámide Batalla, Brandon saludó a todos al reconocer a Satoshi, Pikachu, Takeshi, Reggie y Shinji.

Candice también llega a ver la Pirámide Batalla por primera vez.

Shinji desafía inmediatamente Brandon a una batalla pero antes de que Brandon pudiese aceptar, la doncella templo del templo Kissaki María llegó a lo que Brandon para explica que él vino a estudiar el templo Kissaki.

Takeshi intenta coquetear con María pero fue detenido por Croagunk.

Brandon acepta la petición de Shinji a luchar con él y él envía su asistente Sam a acompañar a María al Templo Kissaki.

Shinji exige una batalla completa 6la cual acepta Brandon.

Al final Brandon solo usa a Regirock mientras que Shinji usa a Magmortar, Torterra, Nidoking, Hariyama, Electivire y Ursaring.

Reggie propone que Satoshi y Shinji tengan una batalla completa diez días más tarde en el centro Pokemon cerca del Lago Agudeza, Satoshi y Shinji aceptan los términos.

Al igual que Shinji se fue con Reggie y Zoey con Candice, Sam y María frenéticamente llegaron con una mala noticia la cual fue que el templo Kissaki ha sido tomado por un misterioso grupo de personas que tras la inspección de unas fotos fue identificado por Satoshi como Hunter J y sus secuaces.

Después de luchar contra las fuerzas de los Pokemon de los secuaces de Hunter J nuestros héroes enfrentan a Hunter J en el templo.

Resulta que Hunter J estaba apuntando al Pokemon legendario Regigigas para uno de sus clientes.

Hunter J y su Salamence finalmente despiertan de su letargo a Regigigas el cual comenzó a disparar ataques a diestra y siniestra lo cual obligo a todos a evacuar.

Brandon utilizó a sus Regirock, Registeel y Regice en un intento por detener Regigigas pero Hunter J y ataco a nuestros héroes con su Ariados.

Regigigas utiliza rayo confuso para obtener el control del trio de Regis de Brandon y todo se vuelve en un alboroto.

Hunter J y sus secuaces se posicionaron en un cañón donde Regigigas y el trio Regi marchaban.

Hunter J intentó capturar a Regigigas pero Regice, Regirock y Registeel se sacrificaron para proteger Regigigas.

Cuando nuestros héroes llegaron en el cañón en aerodeslizador de Brandon este también se sacrificó.

Al ver a Brandon y el trio Regis sacrificándose Regigigas se defiende y mantiene a raya a Hunter J y sus secuaces cuyo cliente cancela la solicitud.

Al escuchar las súplicas de María, Regigigas restaura a Brandon y Regice, Regirock y Registeel regresándolos a la normalidad utilizando poder oculto.

Nuestros héroes regresan a Regigigas al Templo Kissaki y Brandon se queda para trabajar con María en la restauración del templo y junto a sus Regirock, Registeel y Regice proteger al templo.

Nuestros héroes se despidieron de Brandon, Sam, y María y se dirigieron al lago Agudeza.

Dos días más tarde nuestros héroes salieron de la parte norte congelada de Sinnoh y se dirigieron hacia el sur hasta el lago Agudeza en tren.

Durante el viaje en tren nuestros héroes se encontraron con un hombre llamado Looker quien cuando el tren se detiene misteriosamente decide "dar un paseo".

Looker investiga y descubre la verdadera razón por la cual el tren se detuvo: era debido al Team Galáctico que estaba planeando algo en el lago Agudeza por lo cual informa a sus superiores.

Looker vuelve de nuevo al tren que se dirige al lago Agudeza.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a un Centro Pokemon cercano al lago Agudeza donde Satoshi y sus Pokemon estaban mentalizados para la próxima batalla contra Shinji especialmente Monferno.

Satoshi tiene previsto utilizar Pikachu, Monferno, Staraptor, Buizel, Gabite y Lucario.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran con Reggie quien será el árbitro de la batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shinji usando a sus Gabite, Lucario, Monferno, Buizel quien evoluciona en Floatzel, Pikachu y Staraptor mientras que Shinji usa a sus Torterra, Electivire, Magmortar, Weavile, Ninjask y Ursaring.

Satoshi pronto se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que Shinji se ha convertido en realidad.

Satoshi gana pero sus Pokemon que dan muy lastimados.

Shinji decide participar con Satoshi en un tipo diferente de batalla mediante la manipulación de la forma en que Satoshi piensa de esta victoria.

Shinji le revela a Satoshi que este no utilizo el estímulo para ganar y en su lugar hizo lo que la mayoría de los entrenadores harían y es ganar mediante el uso de los Pokemon como herramientas.

Shinji entonces le resalta a su rival que el empujó a Monferno y Lucario a sus límites al igual que cómo el mismo empuja a sus Pokemon a sus límites lo cual dejó a Satoshi muy devastado.

Por unos días Satoshi pasó tiempo en las orillas del lago pensando en su batalla con Shinji se sintió muy mal y desmoralizado.

Takeshi y Hikari ayudaron a la enfermera Joy a curar a Pikachu, Gabite, Staraptor, Floatzel, Monferno y Lucario.

Lucario sintió que Shinji estaba manipulando a su entrenador y decidió ir a hablar con él a pesar de las súplicas de la enfermera Joy.

Lucario se encuentran con Satoshi y le que no crea lo que dice Shinji porque lo que más importa es lo que el mismo cree.

Lucario también le dijo que no debe preocuparse acerca de empujar a su equipo demasiado duro porque ese no es su trabajo.

De repente Satoshi y Lucario detectan otro espíritu en el lago Agudeza que a su juicio es Uxie espíritu de conocimiento.

Tan pronto como el resto de los Pokemon de Satoshi llegaron, el espíritu de Uxie desapareció.

Satoshi viendo que todos sus Pokemon están sanos lanzó una sonrisa por primera vez desde la batalla y él y todos sus Pokemon se dan un abrazo de grupo ya que este regreso a la normalidad.

Satoshi les dice a Hikari, Takeshi y a la enfermera Joy acerca de ver a Uxie con Lucario.

La enfermera Joy confirma la leyenda.

Satoshi se siente más emocionado y lleno de energía y junto a sus Pokemon deciden ser más fuertes física y mentalmente preparándose para la liga Sinnoh y la próxima vez que se enfrentan a Shinji.

Hikari se entera de un concurso Pokemon que se celebrara en la Ciudad Lilypad y planea entrar en él.

Para llegar a la Ciudad de Lilypad nuestros héroes deben pasar en línea recta a través del monte Coronet.

Antes de salir reciben una llamada de Johanna la madre de Hikari quien les informar sobre el festival anual de Pueblo Futaba que tendrá lugar poco después de navidad y año nuevo durante la primera semana de enero.

Unos días después nuestros héroes se encuentran en las cordilleras del monte Coronet donde se enteran de que Looker es parte de la policía internacional y está investigando al Team Galáctico.

Pronto nuestros héroes y Looker se encuentran con algunos soldados del Team Galáctico liderados por dos ejecutivos del Team Galáctico Saturno y Plutón en el monte Coronet quienes aparentemente buscan la entrada del pilar lanza.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Saturno a usando a sus Pikachu, Gabite y Gardevoir mientras que Saturno uso a sus Toxicroak, Spiritomb, Weavile, Rotom, Crobat y Octillery, Saturno pierde.

El trio del Team Rocket también interviene lo que hizo las cosas más difíciles pero interesantes sin embargo Saturno y Plutón aprovecharon para escapar mientras nuestros héroes mandan a los villanos a volar.

Unos días más tarde en camino a Pueblo Futaba nuestros héroes llegan a Pueblo Nerufar donde se estaba llevando a cabo un festival en honor a Johto.

Nuestros héroes conocen a Kotone Nanako la hermana menor de Kiyomi y Kris y a Khoury al amigo de esta quien es un criador aspirantes como Takeshi y al padre de Khoury que todos son de Pueblo Wakaba en Johto.

Durante el evento principal del festival de Johto, Kotone como anfitriona desafía a Hikari a una batalla Pokemon enfrentando a su Chikorita contra el Piplup de esta.

Hikari y Piplup ganan y Kotone la premia con un Huevo Pokemon.

El trio del Team Rocket intentó robar el huevo pero nuestros héroes enviaron a esos villanos a volar de nuevo.

Kotone y Khoury decidieron acompañar a nuestros héroes por un tiempo mientras el padre de Khoury se queda en el festival de Johto por unos días.

Unos días más tarde el huevo Pokemon de Hikari eclosiona en un Cyndaquil, un Pokemon que Satoshi tenía una vez que ya ha evolucionado hasta llegar a Typhlosion.

Piplup y Cyndaquil comenzaron una rivalidad entre sí.

En un momento dado el grupo quedó encerrado en una habitación en el valle eólico de la central eléctrica.

Kotone le pregunta a Hikari si le gusta Satoshi para su gran vergüenza y le pregunto con quién casaría si tenía que elegir entre Satoshi, Takeshi, y Khoury.

En cuanto a Kotone dijo que con Satoshi ya que admiraba su actitud de nunca darse por vencido algo que no parecía tener Khoury.

Con el tiempo, Pikachu, Piplup y Cyndaquil trabajaron juntos para rescatar a nuestros héroes mientras se defendieron del trio del Team Rocket.

Eventualmente Kotone encontraría que sus verdaderos sentimientos están con Khoury cuando fue testigo de su lado valiente y confiado cuando él capturó un Gible pícaro con su Totodile.

Pronto el grupo llega en Lilypad Ciudad para que Hikari participara en el concurso Pokemon para que pudiera ganar su quinta y última cinta esta vez con Mamoswine.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos Hikari perdió en las semifinales con James que se presenta como Jessilina ya que Jessie se enfermó.

El Mamoswine de Hikari se enojó y perdió el control del encuentro pero Hikari no se sintió mal en perder éste concurso porque hay más concursos para ella y Mamoswine.

James se las arregla para asegurarle a Jessie una cinta de concurso.

Era casi la hora de que Kotone y Khoury se separaran de nuestros héroes y volar con el padre de Khoury en un dirigible a Johto.

Antes de eso decidieron tener una batalla en un Coliseo con estatuas de Dialga y Palkia.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Kotone usando a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Gabite, Lucario, Floatzel y Staraptor mientras que Kotone uso a sus Chikorita quien evoluciona en Bayleef, Marill, Girafarig, Sudowoodo, Miltank y Ledian, Kotone pierde.

El trio del Team Rocket interrumpe para robar a Pikachu pero con la intuición de Khoury, Satoshi y la banda logró rescatar a sus Pokemon y enviar a los villanos a volar.

Nuestros héroes se despidieron de Kotone, Khoury, y el padre de Khoury con buenos recuerdos y la esperanza de que se vuelvan a encontrar.

Nuestros héroes llegaron a Pueblo Futaba el Pueblo natal de Hikari.

Johanna cumple con Satoshi y Takeshi en persona por primera vez.

Todos ellos pasan la Navidad y Año Nuevo allí.

Johanna se enfrenta una batalla de concurso con Hikari para poner a prueba las habilidades de coordinación de Hikari, Johanna gana.

El Profesor Oukido llama a nuestros héroes a través del videoteléfono y anuncia que viajaría a Futaba para dar una conferencia y dar el puntapié inicial del festival de Futaba.

Hanako llamo a Satoshi a través del videoteléfono y aprovecho para saludar a la familia Berlitz mientras se burla de su hijo y de sus modales delante de ellos para su gran vergüenza.

Una semana después de haber ayudado a unos Pokemon en un pantano el profesor Oukido llega a Pueblo Futaba para el festival donde dará una clase sobre piedras evolutivas así como otros temas referentes a los Pokemon.

Acompañado de nuestros héroes quienes fueron a buscarlo se sorprenden al ver la conferencia ya en la sesión a un doppleganger Profesor Oukido que en realidad era James del Team Rocket en el encubrimiento para intentar robar Pokemon durante la conferencia.

Sin embargo el verdadero Profesor Oukido se probó a sí mismo como genuino mientras que James todavía disfrazado fue mandado a volar cuando trato de ser agradable con el Tyranitar de un entrenador.

En el segundo día del festival Lucas se enferma de un resfriado, Johanna se preocupa ya que Lucas se supone que es el anfitrión del evento principal el último día del festival: el Torneo de Batalla de Futaba.

Afortunadamente Palmer el padre de Barry y el cerebro de la frontera de la torre de batalla ha llegado y Palmer aceptó ser el anfitrión.

Satoshi descubre que Palmer es el quinto y último cerebro de la frontera que debe superar.

En el tercer día del festival Satoshi se enfrenta a Lucas usando a sus Gabite, Lucario, Staraptor, Floatzel, Monferno y Pikachu mientras que Lucas usa a sus Shiftry, Staraptor, Gengar, Mamoswine, Infernape y Bastiodon, Lucas pierde de manera aplastante.

El último día del festival y comienza el torneo con Palmer como anfitrión y Johanna como comentarista.

En el torneo participan 16 competidores donde el ganador recibe un trofeo y la posibilidad de luchar con Palmer.

Eventualmente Satoshi gana superando a otros competidores, incluyendo a Lucas, Takeshi, Hikari y Barry y tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Palmer en una batalla no oficial.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Palmer a usando a sus Pikachu, Torterra y Lucario mientras que Palmer uso a sus Milotic, Rhyperior y Dragonite, la batalla termino en empate aun así Satoshi gana el trofeo del torneo

Durante la batalla Satoshi descubre accidentalmente una nueva técnica para aumentar el poder de sus Pokemon la cual consistía en que un Pokemon comiera un ataque de su propio tipo.

Más tarde esa noche Palmer le dice a Satoshi que después de ganar el sello del castillo de batalla aceptaría su reto.

Palmer también le recomienda a Satoshi que desafiara al Gimnasio Nagisa cuya Ciudad está al este de Sinnoh.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se despiden de Johanna y reanudaron su viaje.

Barry escuchó que Satoshi planea impugnar el Gimnasio Nagisa y decide llegar primero.

Una semana después cuando nuestros héroes pasan por Ciudad Floaroma de nuevo se encuentran con Meowth del Team Rocket quien informa que Jessie y James fueron capturados por el Team galáctico en una de sus bases secretas.

Resulta que Team Galáctico está poniendo todo su plan en marcha lo que probablemente explica unos sueños extraños que Satoshi ha tenido últimamente.

Nuestros héroes acompañados de Meowth van en el globo Meowth del Team Rocket y volaron a la base secreta donde el Team Galáctico encarcelado a Jessie y James.

Nuestros héroes combaten a un grupo de soldados del Team Galáctico dirigidos por la comandante Júpiter.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Júpiter usando a sus Lucario, Rotom, Pikachu y Espeon mientras que Júpiter usa a sus Skuntank, Gastrodon, Gengar, Bronzong Tangrowth y Sableye, Júpiter pierde pero escapa dejando atrás a sus subordinados.

Nuestros héroes encontraron a Jessie, James y sorprendentemente a Looker quien también estaba tratando detener a Team Galáctico.

Después de liberarlos, el ahora unificado trio Team Rocket dio a la fuga.

Nuestros héroes se unieron a Looker para investigar lo que el Team Galáctico está planeando.

Después de encontrar varios datos en una unidad flash, Looker condujo al grupo a la comisaría de Pueblo Floaroma y trató de hacer que la Policía Internacional investigue pero la unidad flash descargado un virus que paralizó los servidores de datos de la policía internacional.

Esa noche Satoshi, Pikachu, Gardevoir y Lucario tenían extraños sueños sobre el trio del lago Azelf, Uxie y Mesprit, Takeshi piensa que algo no está bien y les aconsejó que investigaran.

De repente se encuentran con Cynthia que con urgencia les pidió que subieran en su jeep para ir al Lago Valor.

Resulta que Cynthia ha estado en la persecución del Team Galáctico con la ayuda de su abuela la profesora Carolina y su hermana Helena.

De repente, Satoshi, Pikachu, Gardevoir y Lucario todos tienen terribles dolores de cabeza.

Nuestros héroes aprenden del profesor Rowan, Shigeru Oukido y la profesora Carolina que el Team Galáctico contrató a Hunter J para capturar el trio del lago cosa que hizo con éxito lo cual explicaba los dolores de cabeza.

Cuando Hunter J y sus secuaces estaban a punto de salir de la base del Team Galáctico un ataque combinado de Visión del futuro causó que su nave se estrellara en el lago pero aún más atroz debido a la captura del trio lago había un vórtice a una dimensión diferente haciendo que la nave sea destruida y hundida en un remolino.

Ahora con el trio lago capturado en las malas manos del Team Galáctico, el científico principal del Team Galáctico Plutón coloca fragmentos de cadena rojas para extraer energía del trio del lago dando a Satoshi, Pikachu, Gardevoir y Lucario terribles dolores de cabeza y de repente son teletransportados a la sede del Team Galáctico.

A pesar de haber derrotado a una gran cantidad de agentes del Team galáctico al ver que son superados en número Satoshi y sus Pokemon se vieron obligados a rendirse.

Luego al ver a Cyrus, Lucario gruñó con ira haciendo Satoshi se da cuenta de que Cyrus es el líder del Team galáctico está detrás de todos los problemas y finalmente entendió lo que Lucario estaba tratando decirle incluso en aquel entonces como un Riolu durante el atraco de Ciudad Celestic.

Cyrus reveló que él quería crear un nuevo universo con un nuevo orden mundial de sus propios ideales.

A las órdenes de Cyrus los soldados del Team Galáctico llevaron a Satoshi y sus Pokemon a una celda de prisión en su helicóptero principal y Cyrus y sus fuerzas volaron en el helicóptero principal al Monte Coronet para activar la entrada del Pilar lanza.

Mientras Cyrus, Plutón, Mars, Saturno y todos entran al pilar lanza Júpiter, Mitsumi y un gran grupo de soldados Team Galáctico guardaban su helicóptero.

Satoshi se dio cuenta de que el Team Galáctico es tan tonto para no quitarle el resto de sus Pokemon y decide llamar a todos ellos a romper el helicóptero y pelear con el Team Galáctico.

Después de romper el helicóptero Satoshi y sus Pokemon capturan a todos los soldados del Team Galáctico que lo custodiaban incluso a Júpiter y Mitsumi.

A pesar de las pocas probabilidades Satoshi y sus Pokemon derrotaron al gran número de Team Galáctico Pokemon, así como a Mitsumi y Júpiter sí misma.

En ese momento Hikari, Takeshi y Cynthia llegaron después de seguir el helicóptero y fueron aliviado al ver a Satoshi bien.

Incluso Looker y el trio Team Rocket quienes querían buscar venganza contra el Team Galáctico llegaron después derrotar a unos soldados del Team Galáctico a lo largo del camino.

Pronto Júpiter, Mitsumi y su s subordinados fueron encerrados en sus propias celdas y Looker eligió al Team Rocket para que hiciera guardia.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon, así como Hikari, Takeshi y Cynthia cabeza en el interior del Pilar lanza para detener a Cyrus.

Cyrus, Plutón, Mars, Saturno y algunos soldados galácticos estaban en el interior del pilar lanza y estaban listos para invocar a Dialga y Palkia utilizando los orbes Adamant y Lustrous, el trio lago, y el poder de la cadena roja la cual que se deriva del original.

Cyrus convoca con éxito a Dialga y Palkia de sus dimensiones lo cual causo que oleadas masivas de energía se expulsaran hacia el exterior desde el monte Coronet y se extendió por todo Sinnoh.

Cyrus a continuación utiliza la cadena roja para tomar el control de los dos Pokemon legendarios y les obligó a crear un portal a un universo nuevo.

Nuestros héroes llegaron a tiempo ya que Satoshi, Takeshi, Hikari, Cynthia y sus Pokemon derrotaron a los soldados del Team galáctico, Mars, Saturno y Plutón.

Satoshi y todos sus Pokemon lograron conectar sus corazones con el trio del lago lo que les permitió liberar a Dialga y Palkia de las cadenas rojas.

Mientras Dialga y Palkia creaban el nuevo universo Cynthia les indica a Satoshi y sus amigos que ataquen a las cadenas rojas que controlan a Dialga y Palkia.

Cyrus aún era libre de entrar en el portal al nuevo universo a lo que Gardevoir utiliza rápidamente psíquico para frenar al líder del Team galáctico sin embargo aparece Giratina quien se lleva a Cyrus al mundo distorsión por sus fechorías.

Dialga y Palkia volvieron a sus dimensiones separadas.

Looker y la policía Internacional detienen a los soldados del Team Galáctico en el monte Coronet.

El trio del Team Rocket escapar tranquilamente la escena con ganas de informar al Team base central del Team Rocket sobre la desaparición del Team Galáctico.

Shigeru Oukido, el profesor Rowan, Helena y la profesora Carolina llegaron al monte Coronet y les agradecieron a nuestros héroes.

El trio del lago le desea específicamente a Satoshi y sus Pokemon todo lo mejor y agradecieron al grupo por completo antes desaparecer.

Cynthia elogio a Satoshi por su cualidad de poder conectarse con todos los Pokemon.

La Profesora Carolina siendo la abuela insensible que es hacia Cynthia bromeó sobre el hecho de que si Cynthia alababa a Satoshi en gran medida entonces eso significaba que le gusta.

Cynthia enrojeció de vergüenza y le dijo a su abuela que se callara.

Satoshi se quedó desorientado a esa observación ya que realmente es denso sobre el romance.

Takeshi vio a través de la interacción y estaba celoso de que Satoshi podría capturar el corazón de chicas hermosas como Cynthia mientras que no podía hacerlo por sí mismo.

Shigeru Oukido acaba de dar su sonrisa habitual que tiene cuando tenía que molestar a su rival.

Shigeru, el profesor Rowan y la profesora Carolina se llevaron los orbes de regreso al museo, Looker se dirige de nuevo a la sede de la policía internacional.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Cinthya y continúan su viaje a Ciudad Nagisa.

Cynthia monta en su Garchomp para ir a un lugar y admitió a sí misma que le gusta un poco Satoshi pese a ser mayor que él y esperaba a Satoshi utilizar sus cualidades y fortalezas para ganar el Campeonato de la liga Sinnoh.

Desconocido para todos Sird una de las bestias del Team Rocket quien era una agente encubierta de Cyrus libera a los ejecutivos del Team Galáctico y a varios agentes de la prisión internacional ya que los necesitaba para una misión más.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron al hermoso y pintoresco Pueblo Michina donde escuchan sobre unas ruinas cercanas y decidieron ir a verlas.

A lo largo del camino a las ruinas descansaron cerca de un lago.

Las cosas de repente se volvieron tensas cuando una ondulación en el tiempo y el espacio hacen que Pikachu y Piplup vuelen lejos en un remolino.

A continuación dos adolescentes una chica llamada Sheena y un chico llamado Kevin llegaron a la escena.

Sheena hace un llamado a Dialga quien viene de la dimensión del tiempo para salvar a Pikachu y Piplup,

Nuestros héroes se sorprendieron de que Sheena podría invocar y comunicarse con Dialga.

Otra ondulación se produce y Giratina del mundo distorsión aparece enojado con Dialga pero después de ver a Satoshi y Pikachu y recordar cómo le ayudaron a preservar el mundo distorsión, Giratina se calmó.

Sheena continuación se comunicó con Giratina diciendo que todo fue un mal entendido y no deberían estar luchado a lo que Giratina regresó al mundo distorsión.

Después de que Kevin y Sheena presentaron a nuestros héroes a Sheena le picó la curiosidad sobre Satoshi y Pikachu recordando una leyenda de que "una criatura de trueno y su maestro cambiaron el curso de la historia para Pueblo Michina".

Nuestros héroes accedieron a acompañarla junto a Kevin.

Otra ondulación aparece y atrapa a Dialga pero Palkia viene de la dimensión espacial y rescata a Dialga.

Sheena usó sus poderes para asegurarse de que los dos legendarios entendieron las intenciones del otro y ambos volvieron a sus dimensiones.

Kevin y Sheena llevaron a nuestros héroes a las ruinas y les mostraron el eje espacio-tiempo que controla las interrupciones en el continuo espacio-tiempo.

El eje representa el mundo humano con el apoyo de Giratina del mundo distorsión, Dialga con el apoyo temporal y Palkia eme ñ aspecto espacial.

Kevin y Sheena explicaron que los sucesos de Pueblo Alamos y el incidente en el gran glaciar y los atribuyeron a la verdadera causa: Arceus el Pokemon alfa de su dimensión que ha creado todos estos mundos.

La leyenda de Pueblo Michina dice que hace más de mil años Arceus salvó a la Ciudad de una crisis mundial apocalíptica pero perdió todas sus placas de vida.

Un hombre llamado Damos recuperó las placas y rescató a Arceus.

Arceus usado 5 de sus placas para crear la joya de la vida y se la prestó a Damos a quien la uso para convertir a Pueblo Michina de una tierra solitaria a un paraíso y Damos acordó devolverle la Joya de la Vida Humana en el próximo eclipse solar, sin embargo cuando ya era hora para que Damos devolviera la joya de la vida este traicionó a Arceus y tenía un enorme ejército de Pokemon para atacarlo.

Los ataques Arceus destruyeron el santuario pero Arceus necesitaba dormir para recuperar su fuerza.

Sheena revela que Damos es su ancestro para sorpresa de todos y que ella tiene la Joya de la Vida que se planea dársela a Arceus para evitar un juicio para el mundo.

Cuando el eje espacio-tiempo indica que ya era hora de que Arceus emergiera el grupo salió de la casa y ven a Arceus destruyendo todo.

Sheena se acerca a Arceus diciéndole que está regresando la joya de la vida a él con la esperanza de que todo se le perdone pero Arceus se enfureció más destruyendo la joya de la vida y le reveló a Sheena que era falsa.

La rabia de Arceus conduce a la intervención de Dialga, Palkia y Giratina.

Cuando Palkia sometió a Arceus, a petición de Sheena Dialga envía todos menos a Kevin en el tiempo hasta el día del eclipse solar.

Nuestros héroes y Sheena continuación fueron testigos de la traición de Damos contra Arceus pero no ven a otra persona con una toga que controlaba a Damos con un Bronzong y un Heatran.

A petición de Sheena, Dialga los envió más atrás en el tiempo justo antes del eclipse solar pero todos ellos fueron detenidos por las fuerzas dirigidas por el hombre que veían que llevaba la toga y quien controlaba a Heatran y Bronzong.

El hombre conocido como Marcus ordenó Nuestros héroes a ser encerrados en la cárcel mientras interroga a Sheena después de que ella menciona cosas malas acerca de venir.

Satoshi, Hikari y Takeshi estaban encerrados en una celda con Damos y aprenden de Damos que realmente quería devolverle la joya de la vida a Arceus y que Marcus es quien desea traicionar a Arceus e incluso el guardia que cuida su celda cree Damos es inocente también.

Pikachu y Piplup fueron encerrados en una celda diferente pero con la ayuda de una Pichu se escabulleron y obtienen las llaves de la celda para liberar Damos, Satoshi, Hikari y Takeshi.

También resulta que Pichu es amiga Damos.

Marcus interroga a Sheena acerca de los próximos eventos pero Sheena no conocía los hechos reales sobre las intenciones Damos y que Marcus estaba manipulándola para que pudiera cambiar el futuro.

Luego llegó el momento de la joya de la vida para ser devuelta a Arceus quien parecía lista para tomarla de nuevo.

Sheena intentó devolverle a Arceus la Joya de la Vida implantado en un bastón personal perteneciente a Marcus, pero no estaba allí.

Marcus comenzó su plan y trató de asegurarse de que Arceus nunca recuperara la Joya de la Vida para que Pueblo Michina siempre sea una utopía.

Arceus se enfureció aún más al pensar que todo era obra d las malas intenciones Damos.

Damos se encuentra con Sheena y se da cuenta de que ella fue engañada.

Aún sin tiempo que perder ella y Damos utiliza sus capacidades compartidas para comunicarse con todos los Pokemon para que dejaran de atacar a Arceus lo cual funciono.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon con la ayuda de Hikari y Takeshi lograron cambiar el curso de Marcus y recuperar la joya de la vida.

Satoshi y Pikachu lograron llegar a Arceus que todavía se consumía de rabia y cerca de su muerte.

Debido a Arceus estaba tan cerca de la muerte, Satoshi, Pikachu, Hikari, Takeshi y Sheena todos estaban desapareciendo lentamente.

Así que Damos lleno de dolor usó sus habilidades para calmar la rabia Arceus y logró calmar al Pokemon alfa.

Finalmente Arceus se calmó para bien y aceptó la joya de la vida de Satoshi y Pikachu después de la comprensión de las intenciones Damos y los consideraba como los que lo salvaron aunque modestamente Satoshi reconoce que sus amigos también ayudaron.

Arceus tomó la joya de la vida y evitó que Satoshi y todos sus amigos desaparecieran y también liberó a todos los Pokemon anteriormente con el control de Marcus.

Marcus fue detenido y encarcelado posteriormente.

Nuestros héroes e despiden de Damos y se dirigieron de nuevo a su tiempo que todavía estaba en gran caos ya que Arceus todavía estaba en rabia.

Dialga, Palkia, Giratina lucharon hasta su último aliento y todos fueron derrotados.

Satoshi y Pikachu le imploraron a Arceus que se detenga y que además ya tiene la joya de la vida restaurada a él "en ese entonces".

Arceus finalmente recuerda todo eso y se invierte toda la destrucción.

Nuestros héroes, Sheena, y Kevin se sorprendieron al ver a Pueblo Michina todavía fértil a lo que Arceus afirma que los antepasados de Sheena continuaron cultivando y preservando la tierra.

Entonces todos vieron una tabla de piedra escrita en aquel entonces por Damos agradeciéndoles sabiendo que iban a verlo.

Así que la leyenda es verdad: Satoshi y Pikachu, el maestro y la criatura de trueno, han cambiado el curso de la historia para Ciudad Michina.

Después de agradecer a Satoshi y a todos los demás, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina y regresan a sus propias dimensiones.

Nuestros héroes se despidieron de Sheena y Kevin para continuar su viaje.

Takeshi se llevó lo peor ya que Sheena y Kevin están juntos por lo que es imposible para él obtener el amor de Sheena.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Pueblo Amanecer para que Hikari compita en un Concurso Pokemon.

También se reúnen con Ursula quien también planea competir y por supuesto ligar con Satoshi.

Después de que Hikari tiene un fiasco con Ursula y su nuevo par de Pokemon Plusle y Minun les dice a la banda de la historia de por qué sus compañeros de clase la llaman por el apodo de Deedee.

Ursula escuchó la historia también y planeado burlarse de ella sobre eso.

Hikari participa en un concurso en Pueblo Amanecer usando a sus Cyndaquil y Mamoswine, Ursula uso a Minun y Plusle, Jessilina uso a Seviper y Carnivine, otros dúos eran Hitmontop y Corsola, Roserade y Purugly, Chingling y Chimecho, Wooper y Snorlax, Stantler y Magcargo, Togetic e Ivysaur, Shroomish y Slakoth entre otros.

En los octavos Ursula se enfrenta a Jessilina usando a Gabite y Jigglypuff 35/12 a Cloyster y Arbok, Hikari se enfrenta a un chico que uso a Houndoom y a Mightyena usando a Cyndaquil y Mamoswine ganando 37/21.

En la semifinal Hikari se enfrenta con un Stantler y Magcargo, Hikari usa a Cyndaquil y Mamoswine Hikari gana 35/10, Ursula usa a Minun y Plusle contra Togetic e Ivysaur, Ursula gana 57/12.

En la final Hikari vence 13/2 usando a Cyndaquil y Mamoswine a Ursula quien usa a Minun y Plusle ganando así el concurso y la cinta Amanecer su quinta cinta para molestia de Ursula.

Nuestros héroes continuaron su viaje a Ciudad Nagisa y se encuentran con Barry y su Empoleon que estaban librando batallas con otros entrenadores en una Ciudad.

Tan pronto como nuestros héroes llegan y Barry a un centro Pokemon se encuentran con Shinji quien ha ganado las 8 medallas para calificar para el campeonato de la liga Sinnoh.

Shinji rechaza la solicitud de Barry para una batalla y sugiere que él y Satoshi tengan una.

Barry revela que él ganó la medalla Nagisa como su octava placa.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Barry usando a sus Gabite, Empoleon, Monferno, Torterra, Staraptor y Pikachu mientras que Barry uso a sus Heracross, Chatot, Dugtrio, Floatzel, Roserade y Rapidash, Barry pierde.

Durante la batalla fueron atacados por el trio del Team Rocket los cuales quienes atraparon a Pikachu, Piplup y Empoleon en una máquina pero fueron mandados a volar por Monferno quien uso su habilidad pero pierde el control de sí mismo.

Monferno se sale de control poniendo a Pikachu, Piplup, y Empoleon en más peligro ya que estaban atrapados en la máquina del Team Rocket y Para sorpresa de todos Shinji llega y envía su Electivire para ayudar a rescatar a los Pokemon atrapados.

Satoshi intentas bloquear a Monferno para evitar que le haga daño a Pikachu, Piplup y Empoleon y le recuerda una promesa que le hizo sobre el control de su habilidad para ser más fuertes.

Monferno recordó que la promesa y luego canaliza esa energía para que pudiera convertirse en Infernape y rescatar a Pikachu, Piplup, y Empoleon.

Shinji reconoció la fuerza de Infernape y dice Reggie está a la espera de ver otra batalla completa en la liga de Sinnoh.

Shinji sale de la zona con su Electivire.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Pueblo Arrowroot donde hay un concurso Pokemon, uno de los últimos que quedan antes del gran festival.

Con una cinta faltante Satoshi decide entrar pero antes de inscribirse una señora llamada Fresia invita a nuestros héroes a conocer a la princesa Salvia en su mansión.

Takeshi trata de coquetear con Fresia pero Croagunk estaba allí para detenerlo.

Al encontrarse con la princesa Salvia nuestros héroes estaban sorprendidos de que casualmente se parece a Hikari.

También aprenden que es una apasionada por los concursos y las batallas Pokemon.

La Princesa Salvia quiere entrar en el concurso Pokemon con su pareja Togekiss pero sus deberes como princesa la mantienen ocupada por lo que solicita que Hikari la reemplazara por un día lo cual está acepta.

Al hacer el cambio nadie podía diferenciar a Hikari de la princesa Salvia excepto cuando empiezan a hablar.

Pero pronto, ya era hora de ir.

Satoshi y la princesa Salvia bajo el disfraz de Hikari entran en el concurso entre muchos otros coordinadores.

Satoshi utiliza a Lucario mientras que la princesa usa a su Togekiss.

Satoshi y la princesa Salvia se encuentran entre los Top 8 para pasar la fase de presentación y pasan a la etapa de batalla.

Satoshi y Lucario dominaron los cuartos de final y semifinales con las puntuaciones de 90-0 contra un Gallade y 60-0 contra un Milotic mientras que la princesa Salvia y su Togekiss no se contuvieron y se reunieron Satoshi y Lucario en la final.

Satoshi y Lucario derrotan a la princesa Salvia y Togekiss 35-5 en la final para ganar la cinta Arrowroot su quinta y última cinta.

Hikari también asistió al concurso bajo el disfraz de la princesa Salvia como parte de su plan real que aparentemente era doloroso hacerlo.

Después del concurso nuestros héroes regresan a la casa de Salvia por lo que Hikari y la princesa Salvia podría finalmente volver a su propia vida.

La princesa Salvia sabía que Togekiss amaba los concursos por lo que la dejó a unirse al equipo de Hikari quien se compromete a cuidar bien de Togekiss.

La Princesa Salvia anuncia que visitara el castillo de batalla que pasa a ser la próxima instalación de batalla que Satoshi aún tiene que desafiar.

La Princesa Salvia felizmente permite a él y sus amigos pasar la noche en la mansión.

Al día siguiente la princesa Salvia acompañada de nuestros héroes al castillo de batalla y se reunió con sus anfitriones: el cerebro de la frontera Darach Kokuran y Lady Caitlin.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Darach usando a sus, Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X, Espeon, Gardevoir y Pikachu mientras que Darach uso a sus Empoleon, Staraptor, Houndoom, Gallade quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gallade, Darkrai y Reuniclus, Darach pierde y entrega a Satoshi el sello castillo.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Darach, Lady Caitlin y la princesa Salvia.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Nagisa una Ciudad la cual es tecnológicamente avanzada con pasillos móviles, trituradores de basuras robóticas y paneles solares entre otras cosas.

Satoshi está muy entusiasmado con su próximo combate de Gimnasio en contra de Volkner Denzi el líder del Gimnasio Nagisa que es considerado como el más fuerte líder de Gimnasio de Sinnoh con un historial impresionante como entrenador Pokemon como el ganar campeonatos de la liga de Pokemon y luchar al nivel de cualquier miembro de la elite four.

Nuestros héroes conocen a Flint un miembro de la elite four cuando se dirigían al Gimnasio Nagisa quien es amigo de Volkner el líder de Gimnasio, él les contó que Volkner perdió el interés es las batallas y también les cuenta cómo se conocieron, como no podían convencer a Volkner de tener una batalla.

Sin embargo en el Gimnasio Satoshi se molestó al ver que Volkner no está y en su lugar tiene un sistema robótico que da medallas de Gimnasio de forma gratuita.

Debido a la terquedad de Satoshi el sistema robótico Gimnasio trata de arrojar la Satoshi pero Flint de la elite four de Sinnoh interviene con su Infernape.

Flint lleva a nuestros héroes a la torre donde Nagisa donde Volkner pasó un tiempo pero al encontrarse con el líder de Gimnasio Satoshi ve que Volkner no es sí mismo.

Durante el almuerzo en una cafetería Flint recuerda cuando conoció a Volkner el cual se convertiría en la estrella brillante de Nagisa, la forma en que ambos eran rivales feroces y finalmente, grandes amigos, cómo tomaron caminos diferentes en sus carreras de entrenador Pokemon y cómo Volkner perdió interés en luchar contra el paso del tiempo y se hizo más interesado en la tecnología.

Volkner aparece para almorzar en la cafetería cuando de repente Flint le pregunta con rabia a su viejo amigo por qué no lucha con Satoshi.

Cuando Volkner sigue sin mostrar interés en la lucha Flint decide luchar con Satoshi por sugerencia del propietario de la cafetería.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Flint en el Gimnasio Nagisa usando a sus Lopunny, Lucario, Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X, Pikachu, Floatzel e Infernape mientras que Flint usa a sus Flareon, Rapidash, Magmortar, Lopunny, Infernape y Houndoom quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Houndoom, la batalla termina en empate.

Durante la batalla final entre Pikachu e Infernape de Flint, Volkner recordaba todas las intensas y electrizantes batallas que ha tenido y vio la chispa de Satoshi.

Por lo que Volkner acepta el reto de Satoshi pero cuando iba a comenzar la batalla, se dio un apagón en la Ciudad lo cual fue causado por el Team Rocket quienes robaron la torre Nagisa sin embargo gracias a Satoshi y Gabite quien evoluciona en Garchomp estos son derrotados.

Con la torre Nagisa y el Gimnasio dañados Volkner dijo que llamará a Satoshi para su batalla de Gimnasio una vez que termine todas las reparaciones.

Flint y Volkner les desearon a Satoshi y Hikari lo mejor de las suertes en el gran festival de Sinnoh y nuestros héroes dejaron Ciudad Nagisa para ir a lago Valor donde se llevaría a cabo este.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes se dirigen al lago Valor para el gran festival para que Satoshi e Hikari participen cuando de repente ven a una chica en un bote con un Shaymin.

La chica llamada Marley huye del Team Rocket quienes tratan de capturar a su Shaymin pero gracias a nuestros héroes fueron derrotados.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Marley usando a sus Garchomp, Floatzel, Rotom, Pikachu, Lucario e Infernape mientras que Marley uso a sus Sceptile, Shaymin, Arcanine, Ambipom, Hippowdon y Stunfisk, Marley pierde.

Marley se separa de nuestros héroes para seguir su viaje.

Después de un una semana nuestros héroes llegaron al Lago Valor para el Gran Festival de Sinnoh.

Al llegar al lago valor nuestros héroes llegaron a la gran sala de concurso para que Satoshi Hikari puedan inscribirse en el gran festival de Sinnoh.

Allí nuestros héroes se encontraron a Zoey, Kengo, Nando, Ursula y Jessilina, para sorpresa de Hikari, su madre Johanna y su amor platónico Lucas llegaron a animarla.

Zoey y Nando intercambiaron saludos educados, Kengo continuó burlándose de Hikari y Ursula continuo con sus burlas snob hacia Hikari y su coqueteo con Satoshi para molestia de este mientras que sus dos nuevos Eevee estaban tratando de atraer la atención de Espeon.

Espeon tenía suficiente cuando la Leafeon de Zoey se unió a tratar de conquistarlo.

Pronto el gran festival comienza con más de 350 coordinadores en las rondas de presentación juzgados por un grupo de enfermeras Joy de Hoenn, Fantina, el señor Contesta, y el señor Suziko.

El MC de los Concursos Pokemon de Sinnoh Marian también estaba presente

Esta fase de presentación en este festival los coordinadores usaron dos Pokemon y sólo dos movimientos Satoshi avanzó con Gardevoir y Roserade; Hikari avanzo con Piplup y Cherrim; Zoey avanzó con Lumineon y Gastrodon; Nando avanzó con Altaria y Kricketune; Jessilina avanzo con Yanmega y Dustox; Ursula avanzó con Vaporeon y Flareon, Kengo avanzo con Empoleon y Alakazam.

Luego en la segunda ronda, Ursula avanzo con Minun y Plusle, Nando avanzo con una alta calificación utilizando a Bellosom y Roserade, Zoey avanzo con sus Mismagius y Leafeon, Hikari avanzo con Mantyke y Ambipom, Jessilina avanzo con Arbok y Weezing, Kengo avanzo con Machamp y Floatzel y Satoshi avanzo con Lucario y Lopunny y anotó la puntuación más alta también.

Satoshi, Hikari, Kengo, Zoey, Nando, Jessilina y Ursula están entre los 64 mejores.

Al día siguiente, la fase de concurso de batalla comenzó con sólo los mejores 64 coordinadores.

En la primera ronda de la etapa de la batalla concurso Hikari con su dúo de Pachirisu y Mamoswine derrota a Ursula y su dúo de Gabite y Flareon con el marcador del 25/15 para su disgusto.

Satoshi con Rotom y Empoleon ganaron 100/0 al noquear a los Breloom y Medicham de Kengo siendo la primera vez en la historia de la coordinación de suceder esto.

Kengo dejó lago Valor muy deprimido y celoso de Satoshi.

Nando derroto con su Armaldo y Sunflora a su contrincante y a sus Electabuzz y Jynx.

Zoey derroto con sus Abomasnow e Infernape a su rival que uso a Ninetales y Arcanine.

Jessilina también gano su primera batalla del concurso usando a Cacnea quien evoluciono en Cacturne y Breloom contra un Absol y un Luxray.

Satoshi, Hikari, Nando, Zoey y Jessilina avanzan al top 32.

Satoshi con Torterra y Abomasnow ganaron 65/0 al noquear a los Volbeat e Illumise de su rival.

Hikari y su dúo de Buneary y Cyndaquil quien evoluciona a Quilava derrota a Jessilina y su dúo de Chimecho y Mime junior con el marcador de 45/15.

Zoey derroto con su Leafeon y Medicham a una chica que uso a Gardevoir y Gallade.

Nando y su dúo de Torterra y Cherrim también derrotaron a su contrincante y sus un Swellow y Noctowl pasando a los mejores 16 Coordinadores de batalla en los cuartos de final al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Hikari y su dúo de Mamoswine y Buneary derroto a una coordinadora y su dúo de Minun y Plusle 45/5.

Satoshi su dúo de Espeon y Pikachu ganaron 55/0 al contra los Glalie y Froslass de su rival en los cuartos de final.

Nando y su dúo de Armaldo y Cradily vencieron al dúo de Bastiodon y Rampardos de su rival.

Zoey ganó su batalla usando a Mismagius y Gallade, contra el dúo de Sceptile y Blaziken de su rival.

Al día siguiente Satoshi y su dúo de Butterfree y Ambipom se enfrentaron en una batalla contra una coordinadora y su dúo de Gyarados y Milotic ganando 35/ 29.

Hikari derrotó a su rival usando a Piplup y Pachirisu 45/5 con contra los Rapidash y Absol de su rival.

Zoey derrotó a su rival usando a Infernape y Gastrodon 60/5 con contra los Bronzong y Claydol de su rival.

Nando y su dúo de Wormadam y Mothim se enfrentaron en una batalla contra una coordinadora y su dúo de Mantine y Octillery ganando 49/ 29.

En las semifinales Satoshi derrotó a Nando quien uso a Lopunny y Kricketune usando a Staraptor y Gliscor.

Zoey derrotó a Hikari usando a Glameow y Gallade contra la Togekiss y el Piplup de Hikari.

Johanna llegó a animar a su hija ya que estaba orgullosa de esta, además Johanna decidió quedarse y ver la final que contó con Satoshi vs Zoey.

Satoshi derroto a Zoey en la final usando a sus Lopunny y Lucario quienes vencieron a los Leafeon y Mismagius de Zoey gana contra Zoey 3/0 gana el gran festival de Sinnoh.

A Satoshi le fue entregada la copa cinta de Sinnoh por la Mc Marian y los jueces Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko, Fantina y las tres Enfermeras Joy en frente de una multitud de espectadores.

Después de enviar a su hogar la copa cinta Satoshi y sus Pokemon se reúnen con Satoshi, Hikari, Takeshi, Johanna, Zoey, Nando y Ursula en la costa del lago Valor.

Nando se despide y le hizo una promesa a Satoshi para reunirse en el campeonato de la liga Sinnoh.

Ursula aún se burla de Hikari y coquetea con Satoshi moviendo sus caderas con descaro aunque este la ignora.

Espeon acaba de tener suficiente y se fue dentro de su pokeball después de tener que lidiar con la Leafeon de Zoey y las Flareon y Vaporeon de Ursula.

Ursula se despidió de la pandilla.

Johanna y Lucas les desearon suerte a nuestros héroes, pronto nuestros héroes se separaron de Zoey.

Nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Nagisa y tuvieron que evitar a todos los aficionados que querían conocer de cerca y de manera personal a Satoshi el reciente ganador del gran festival de Sinnoh.

Por último se encuentran con Volkner y Flint en el Gimnasio.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Volkner usando a sus Floatzel, Rotom, Garchomp, Luxray, Pikachu e Infernape mientras que Volkner uso a sus Luxray, Raichu, Electivire, Jolteon, Pachirisu y Ampharos, Volkner pierde.

Volkner premia a Satoshi con la medalla faro y menciona que la liga Sinnoh se celebrara en una semana.

Fue una batalla bastante extenuante donde finalmente Infernape fue capaz de controlar su habilidad.

Flint les informa a nuestros héroes que el campeonato de la liga Sinnoh tendría lugar en la isla Suzuran.

Para llegar a la isla Suzuran nuestros héroes tendrían que tomar un crucero desde Ciudad Nagisa al día siguiente.

Nuestros héroes perdieron el único crucero a la Isla Suzuran por lo que tuvieron que esperar al día siguiente para tomar el crucero.

En el muelle nuestros héroes se encuentran con Kengo y Jasmine la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Asagi en Johto.

Kengo le estaba mostrando un par de sus combinaciones a Jasmine que ha comenzado a tomar interés en los concursos.

Takeshi coquetea con Jasmine, pero Croagunk estaba allí para detener a Takeshi.

De repente el trio Team Rocket intentó interrumpir el momento pero Volkner y su Electivire enviaron a esos villanos a volar.

Volkner vino a darle las gracias a Satoshi por una batalla increíble.

Jasmine era curiosa de que tan fuertes son los líderes de Sinnoh y solicitó una batalla Pokemon con Volkner.

Volkner aceptado e incluso llama a Jasmine "hermosa retador", quien se ruborizó.

En un lago Volkner y Jasmine tuvieron su batalla Pokemon usando un Pokemon cada uno.

El Electivire de Volkner dominó fácilmente al Steelix de jazmín ganando así Volkner.

Más tarde esa noche Kengo se inspiró por la batalla e incluso desafió a Satoshi en el acto.

Kengo le dijo a Hikari que si este derrota a Satoshi ella tendrá que viajar con él.

Esto planteó un montón de preguntas para Hikari sí misma.

Después de la cena Jasmine le aconsejó a Hikari que ella misma tiene que decidir qué es lo mejor para ella en esta situación.

Takeshi vio el deseo de Kengo de admitir sus sentimientos hacia Hikari y le aconsejó a poner su corazón en la línea.

Más tarde esa noche el Floatzel de Satoshi se metió en una pelea con Empoleon de Kengo, por lo que Kengo insistió en que los dos batallen al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, Satoshi y Kengo tenían su muy esperado batalla.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Kengo usando a sus Infernape, Floatzel, Roserade, Staraptor, Garchomp y Pikachu mientras que Kengo uso a sus Empoleon, Machamp, Breloom, Alakazam, Mothim y Abomasnow, Kengo pierde.

Kengo al perder salió corriendo y cuando estaba en su barco destino a Johto encontró una nota de Hikari quien le explica que solo ve a Satoshi como su hermano mayor y le confiesa que está enamorada de Lucas Rowan el nieto del profesor Rowan.

Nuestros héroes, Jasmine, y Volkner se dirigían al muelle.

Volkner revela que planea desafiar a Cynthia por el título de Campeón Maestro de Sinnoh en algún momento después de la liga Sinnoh.

Volkner todavía estaba optimista a pesar de que ni los miembros de la elite four Lucían y Aaron no fueron capaz de desbancar a Cynthia.

Jasmine admiraba la determinación de Volkner y le deseó lo mejor.

Nuestros héroes se preparan para ir a la isla Suzuran mientras que Volkner y Jasmine les dieron los mejores deseos.

Jasmine volvió de regreso a su Gimnasio.

En cuanto a Kengo, se pone en marcha para entrenar y superar algún día a Satoshi y Lucas para así ganar el corazón de Hikari no importa qué.

Dos días después nuestros héroes llegan a la isla Suzuran, donde Satoshi confirmó su inscripción en el campeonato de la liga de Sinnoh y chocó con su amigo y rival Barry el cual lo saluda hiperactivamente.

Los rivales de Satoshi los cuales eran Platinum, Lucas, Shinji, Barry, Conway y Nando se encontraban entre los muchos competidores del torneo.

Satoshi decide traer un poco de sus Pokemon del laboratorio de profesor Oukido como Snorlax, Donphan, Noctowl, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Swellow, Crawdaunt, Glalie y Torkoal para agregar más variedad a su actual equipo.

Hikari se sorprendió al ver a los otros Pokemon Satoshi

Barry fue golpeado en la cabeza cuando Meganium corrió alrededor tratando de llamar la atención de Satoshi lo cual le molesto mucho.

Cuando el trio del Team Rocket intentó robarse a los Pokemon de Satoshi este y todo su equipo a la mano envió a los villanos a volar.

Esa noche el acto de apertura se inició en el estadio como el portador de la antorcha se prepara para encender la antorcha estadio mientras los 512 participantes se alinearon en el campo de batalla del estadio principal en medio de la multitud electrizante

El Presidente Goodshow estaba allí para ver la competencia y se sentó en el cuadro de arriba junto a Cynthia la campeona maestra de Sinnoh y actual campeón del mundo.

Cynthia espera con interés las batallas, pero ella se centró de manera particular en Satoshi y sus Pokemon sobre todo su Infernape.

El campeonato de la liga Sinnoh comenzó con 512 entrenadores Pokemon.

Las primeras cuatro rondas son batallas de eliminación libradas en los estadios roca, agua, hierba y hielo: una ronda en cada estadio en cualquier orden determinado al azar, las sustituciones son permitidos para ambas partes.

En su primera batalla Satoshi se enfrentó a un chico llamado Bulgur Baku usando a sus Rotom, Hippowdon, Lopunny, Pikachu, Weavile y Gardevoir mientras que Bulgur uso a sus Garchomp, Claydol, Umbreon, Dusknoir, Hippowdon, Rampardos y Torkoal, Bulgur pierde.

Shinji, Platinum, Lucas, Barry, Conway y Nando también ganan sus batallas.

Al día siguiente solo quedan 256 entrenadores en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a un chico llamado Samuel usando a sus Ambipom, Dusknoir, Pikachu, Roserade, Gliscor y Feraligator mientras que Samuel uso a sus Floatzel, Purugly, Lumineon, Toxicroak, Spiritomb y Skuntank, Samuel pierde.

Shinji, Platinum, Lucas, Barry, Conway y Nando también ganan sus batallas.

Al día siguiente inicia la tercera ronda y permanecen 128 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Barry usando a sus Swellow, Pikachu, Garchomp, Mismagius, Tyranitar y Empoleon mientras que Barry uso a sus Hitmonlee, Skarmory, Snorlax, Staraptor, Roserade y Empoleon, Barry pierde

Shinji, Platinum, Lucas, Conway y Nando también ganan sus batallas.

Al día siguiente inicia la cuarta ronda donde solo quedan 64 entrenadores Pokemon restantes en el campeonato de la liga Sinnoh.

Satoshi enfrentó a Conway usando a sus Noctowl, Garchomp, Pikachu, Glalie, Donphan y Meganium mientras que Conway uso a sus Slowking, Bronzong, Shuckle, Dusknoir, Heracross quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Heracross y Lickilicky, Conway pierde.

Shinji, Platinum, Lucas y Nando también ganan sus batallas.

A partir de la quinta ronda todas las batallas serán en el estadio principal en el torneo únicamente permanecen 32 entrenadores Pokemon.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Nando usando a sus Pikachu, Rotom, Staraptor, Typhlosion, Togekiss y Heracross mientras que Nando uso a sus Wormadam, Roserade, Lopunny quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Lopunny, Altaria, Kricketune y Armaldo, Nando pierde.

Shinji, Platinum, y Lucas también ganan sus batallas.

Al día siguiente en el top 16 Satoshi se enfrentó a un chico llamado Hareta Kaisei usando a sus Pikachu, Lucario, Snorlax, Garchomp, Sceptile y Charizard quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Charizard X mientras que Hareta uso a sus Milotic, Chimecho, Mothim, Rotom, Golem y Mamoswine, Hareta pierde.

Al día siguiente comienza la séptima ronda del campeonato de la liga Sinnoh y sólo quedan 8 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Platinum usando a sus Espeon, Lopunny, Meganium, Garchomp, Pikachu y Rotom mientras que Platinum uso a sus Mismagius, Empoleon, Leafeon, Pachirisu, Cherrim y Togekiss, Platinum pierde

Shinji y Lucas también ganan sus batallas

Al día siguiente Satoshi se enfrentó a Lucas en la semifinal usando a sus Ambipom, Dusknoir, Pikachu, Garchomp, Lucario y Gliscor mientras que Lucas uso a sus Lickilicky, Infernape, Phione, Bastiodon, Lucario y Luxray, Lucas pierde.

La ronda final del Campeonato de la liga Sinnoh se llevaría a cabo en la tarde.

Satoshi enfrentó a Shinji usando a sus Lucario, Pikachu, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel y Staraptor mientras que Shinji uso a sus Torterra, Electivire, Aggron quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion y Froslass, Shinji pierde.

Shinji finalmente reconoció a Satoshi como un gran entrenador y que Infernape es fuerte al igual que Lucario, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en volverse a enfrentar de nuevo en el futuro y luego se separaron.

Ambos rivales hablan mientras Hikari, Takeshi, Platinum, Lucas, Barry, Conway y Cynthia estaban hablando de ellos, Cynthia dijo que Satoshi y Shinji se han ganado el respeto mutuo y espera batallar contra ellos más adelante en el futuro.

Cynthia aunque no lo demostró admira profundamente a Satoshi por canalizar su determinación y creer en todos sus Pokemon para hacer un esfuerzo extra para ganar, sobre todo sus Infernape y Garchomp.

Takeshi estaba en éxtasis por ver a su amigo ganar su cuarto campeonato de la liga de Pokemon mientras que Hikari sonrió ante la victoria de su mentor además de que los espectadores ovacionaron de pie saludando a Satoshi.

El presidente Goodshow y la campeona maestra de Sinnoh Cynthia Shirona acompañando a Satoshi para la foto y a sus Pokemon en el salón de la fama de la liga Sinnoh.

En una rueda de prensa el presidente Goodshow y Cynthia le entregan a Satoshi trofeo de la liga Sinnoh durante la ceremonia de clausura frente a una gran multitud.

Satoshi ganó el campeonato de la liga de Sinnoh y es promovido a entrenador nivel Ace Diamond.

Satoshi se unió a Takeshi y Hikari quienes celebran su victoria con él, incluso Nando, Platinum, Lucas, Barry y Conway se unieron también a la celebración al igual que Cynthia.

Cynthia le preguntó a Satoshi si estaría interesado en impugnar la elite four Sinnoh y algún día luchar contra ella por el título de campeón maestro de Sinnoh pero Satoshi se negó cortésmente diciendo que hay muchos lugares y Pokemon esperando por él.

Cynthia aceptó la decisión de Satoshi aunque internamente deseaba que Satoshi pudiese quedarse sólo un poco más de tiempo.

Barry, Lucas, Platinum, Nando y Conway se separaron de nuestros y héroes quienes continuaron su viaje al día siguiente.

Cynthia se fue por su cuenta solo pensando en la próxima vez que se reuniría con Satoshi.

Para celebrar la victoria de Satoshi en el campeonato de la Liga Sinnoh, él y sus amigos decidieron asistir a la Copa Mundial de la Pokemon Baccer que tendrá lugar en Ciudad Crown ubicada al sur de la Suzuran y Ciudad Nagisa a lo largo de la costa este de Sinnoh.

Vieron un anuncio que muestra varios equipos de Pokemon Baccer de todo el mundo compitiendo especialmente las leyendas de Nimbasa dirigido por Entei, Raikou y Suicune y dirigido por el multimillonario Grings Kodai.

Por el camino muy temprano por la mañana antes del amanecer, Satoshi y sus amigos salvan a una extraña Pokemon de una horda de Vigoroth.

Este tipo de Pokemon se asemejaba a un Vulpix pero era negro con un poco de pelo rojo.

Este extraño Pokemon llamó a sí mismo Zorua y podría transformarse para parecerse a cualquier persona o Pokemon y podía hablar a través de la telepatía.

Zorua quería ayuda para buscar a su 'Meema' por lo que nuestros héroes decidieron ayudarla.

Parece que Zorua y su Meema fueron capturadas por personas malas y fueron transportados a través del mar de Sinnoh en avión y luego Zorua escapó y cayó a su ubicación actual.

Al llegar a la Ciudad Crown el acceso a la parte antigua de la Ciudad fue cerrado por la Oficial Jenny debido a reportes de que Entei, Raikou y Suicune avanzan por la Ciudad causando una destrucción generalizada.

Kodai afirma que Entei, Raikou y Suicune fueron "controlados" por un Pokemon maligno llamado Zoroark.

Después de escuchar que, Zorua insistió en que Kodai está mintiendo diciendo que el Zoroark es su Meema y Meema nunca harían esas cosas malas.

Un reportero llamado Karl que los escuchó hablar sobre Kodai se les acercó y dijo que también está investigando a ese tal Kodai al creer que es un hombre de negocios corrupto.

Karl llevó Satoshi y sus amigos a través de un túnel secreto que conecta a la parte antigua de la Ciudad.

Mientras camina Karl recordó acerca de que Kodai podía ver hacia el futuro y con ello pudo hacerse con el control total de los medios de comunicación utilizando esa capacidad.

Al llegar a la parte antigua de la Ciudad de Crown el grupo comenzó a ayudarle a Zorua a encontrar a su Meema y luego terminan conociendo a los abuelos de Karl llamados Joe y Tammy en su casa.

Joe y Tammy informaron que Celebi ha aparecido en la Ciudad por primera vez después de 20 años, la cual era la mismo Pokemon de la que Satoshi y Pikachu se hicieron amigos de antemano.

Nuestros héroes aprendieron sobre la importancia de Celebi en Ciudad Crown ya que según cuenta la leyenda Ciudad Crown perdió misteriosamente su verdor.

Karl informó que toda la destrucción se muestra en la televisión era falsa que confirmó la afirmación de Zorua de que su Meema es inocente y Kodai es el culpable.

Entonces Zorua sintió que su Meema estaba en peligro y de inmediato salió corriendo tratando de encontrarla con Pikachu y Piplup acompañándola.

Los Pokemon salvaje locales de la Ciudad Crown se aliado contra Zorua pensando que es como su Meema pero Celebi llegó sabiendo Zorua es inocente y calmó a todos los Pokemon.

Pikachu, Piplup, Celebi y Zorua salieron para encontrar Meema.

Mientras que Satoshi, Hikari, Takeshi y Karl observaron la interacción entre Grings Kodai, su guardaespaldas Goone.

Sin embargo el ejército de Pokemon de Ninjask y Scizor de Kodai los capturaron y los llevaron a la nave de Kodai.

Más tarde nuestros héroes fueron rescatados por Ryoka quien fue asistente de Kodai pero realmente estaba trabajando como un periodista encubierto tratando de exponer la corrupción de Kodai.

Mientras Ryoka explicó acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de Kodai sobre bloquear la parte antigua de la Ciudad Crown fue para encontrar a Celebi.

Pikachu y su grupo estaban siendo atacados por Kodai y sus fuerzas ya que los villanos estaban tratando de capturar a Celebi.

Al ver la situación casi salirse de control, Zorua aulló en la noche.

Su Meema oyó los gritos de su hija en busca de ayuda lo que le dio la fuerza para salir de su encierro y encontrar a Zorua.

Con el tiempo Satoshi y su grupo lograron rescatar a Pikachu, Piplup, Zorua y Celebi de las malignas garras de Kodai e hicieron un exitoso regreso a casa de los abuelos de Karl.

Joe y Tammy les dijeron al grupo acerca de su encuentro con los Guardianes de Ciudad Crown Entei, Raikou y Suicune y cómo estos piensan que la Meema de Zorua es el enemigo, cuando en realidad ella es inocente.

Celebi se ha lesionado cuando Kodai intentó capturarla pero con el fin de sanar completamente, Celebi tiene que ir a la ondulación del tiempo.

Joe afirma que la ondulación del tiempo se encuentra en algún lugar cercano al estadio de Pokemon Baccer pero cuando Pikachu descubre y destruye uno de los mini aviones no tripulados de Kodai fue el momento para que nuestros héroes entraran en acción y corren antes de que Kodai llegara ahí.

Mientras Takeshi, Hikari, Karl y Ryoka se quedaron para luchar contra las fuerzas de Kodai Satoshi, Pikachu y Zorua corrieron hacia la ondulación del tiempo.

Joe y Tammy encontraron la Meema de Zorua arrinconada por Entei, Raikou y Suicune y les dijeron que Meema es inocente.

Después de ver que Joe y Tammy decían la verdad, Entei, Raikou y Suicune dejaron de luchar con Zoroark y se fueron a cazar a Kodai el verdadero culpable.

Zoroark luego corrió a buscar a Zorua.

Cuando Satoshi y Pikachu se dan cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos por el propio Kodai le permitieron a Zorua actuar como señuelo disfrazándose de Celebi para engañar al villano antes de que llegara al estadio del Pokemon Baccer.

Sin embargo fueron restringidos por los Pokemon de Kodai al llegar a ondulación del tiempo a donde el mismo Kodai se acercó a él listo para absorber su poder.

Meema llegó dispuesto a darle una paliza a Kodai por meterse con ella y Zorua pero Kodai lesiona a Meema.

Entonces Kodai reveló ser el quien causó el caos de hace 20 años que acabó con la vegetación de Ciudad Crown mediante la absorción de la ondulación del tiempo en aquel entonces cosa que Kodai planea hacerlo de nuevo esta vez.

Justo cuando Kodai pensó que lo hizo fue Meema quien hábilmente la usó hasta la última gota de fuerza para engañar a Kodai en sus ilusiones y liberar a Satoshi y Pikachu.

Juntos Satoshi, sus Pokemon, y Zoroark se unieron y derrotaron a todos los Pokemon de Kodai antes de que Meema cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Kodai aturdido cayó sobre el estadio del Pokemon Baccer después de haber sido engañados por las ilusiones y entonces fue arrinconado por Entei, Raikou y Suicune.

A continuación, Karl, Ryoka, Hikari, Takeshi, Joe, Tammy y la Oficial Jenny llegan y expusieron a Kodai para siempre.

Por lo tanto Kodai y su socio Goone fueron arrestados.

Celebi usa la ondulación del tiempo para ganar fuerza y curar a la Meema de Zorua por completo.

Zorua se sintió agradecido por toda la ayuda y prometió a su Meema que él va a ser fuerte algún día igual que ella.

Zorua quien quiere unirse al equipo de Satoshi no quiere dejar a su madre así que Satoshi le ofrece a su Meema convertirse en Pokemon de Hanako lo cual Meema acepta.

Antes de ver la Copa Mundial de Pokemon Baccer Satoshi envió a Meema con Hanako.

Nuestros héroes decidieron tomar un ferry el cual los llevaría a la zona sobrevivir acompañara al norte de Sinnoh donde se encuentra la torre de batalla.

Ellos tomaron un ferry hacia puerto Futaba por la mañana.

Sin embargo cuando la necedad del trio del Team Rocket ha causado que un montón de Tentacruel pícaros envenenen a un montón de Pokemon bebé.

Takeshi tomó la iniciativa para curar a todos ellos completamente con la ayuda de Satoshi y Hikari.

Más tarde ese día la enfermera Joy llegó para checar a los Pokemon y alabó a Takeshi por sus esfuerzos y le sugirió que se convierta en un doctor Pokemon algo que Takeshi empezó a pensar.

Al llegar al puerto durante el mediodía a nuestros héroes se les dio una bienvenida al estilo de regreso a casa dirigido por Johanna, Barry y un montón de gente y aficionados ya que todos quieren conocer a Satoshi ya que ahora es famoso por sus logros y por el hecho de que ahora desafiara la torre de batalla.

Pronto aparecieron más y más personas deseosas de conocer a Satoshi cuando llegaron a la torre de batalla.

La próximo batalla atrajo mucha atención por lo que los medios de comunicación decidieron emitir la batalla de Satoshi contra Palmer en todo el mundo.

Antes del inicio de la batalla apareció Looker quien buscaba la ayuda de Satoshi para enfrentar a los ejecutivos del Team Galáctico y un grupo de soldados del Team Galáctico quienes escaparon gracias a una mujer misteriosa llamada Sird.

Los ejecutivos y los soldados del Team Galáctico están tratando de usar el poder de un Heatran para forzar una entrada al mundo distorsión y rescatar a Cyrus.

Nuestros héroes acompañados por Barry, Cynthia y Looker llegaron a montaña dura para enfrentarse al Team Galáctico.

Satoshi se sorprendió al enterarse de que Sird era en realidad parte del Team galáctico.

Mientras Takeshi, Hikari, Looker, Palmer, Barry luchan contra los ejecutivos de Team Galáctico Sird, Mitsuki, Mars, Saturno y Júpiter y varios agentes de este apareció Riley acompañado de Marley, Mira, Bulgur, Cheryl para detener al Team Galáctico permanentemente para siempre.

Plutón quien construyo una máquina para controlar Pokemon la utilizo con Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai y Heatran a los cuales los empezaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra pero algunos de los Pokemon de Satoshi aparecieron para encararlos.

Al mismo tiempo Satoshi acompañado de Cynthia y del trio del lago entra al mundo distorsión en búsqueda de Cyrus.

Siguiendo una serie de pruebas Satoshi y Cinthia encontraron a Cyrus quien estaba meditando en unas ruinas.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Cyrus usando a sus Lucario, Pikachu, Garchomp, Floatzel, Infernape y Roserade mientras que Cyrus uso a sus Weavile, Honchkrow, Magnezone, Probopass, Gyarados y Houndoom, Satoshi derrota a Cyrus.

Después de la batalla Satoshi habla con Cyrus quien recapacito por todo el daño que causo y expresó su deseo para redimir sus errores y pagar por sus pecados.

De vuelta en el mundo real la máquina de Plutón es destruida por el Rotom de Satoshi quien tomó el control de un juguete al cual convirtió en un robot gigante.

De repente aparece Satoshi acompañado de Cynthia y Cyrus quienes detienen la lucha entre el Team Galáctico y nuestros héroes.

Cyrus estaba inseguro de qué hacer con su vida pero encontró la respuesta correcta gracias a la Shaymin de Marley quien se unió a la lucha contra el Team Galáctico gracias a que fue contactado por Riley a recomendación del profesor Oukido.

Cyrus anuncia que el Team galáctico se disolverá pero antes de irse fue detenido por Mars, Saturno y júpiter quienes deseaban seguir a su lado para redimirse juntos.

Looker quien recibió órdenes de sus superiores los dejo irse no sin antes poner bajo arresto a Plutón, Mitsumi, Sird y a los agentes del Team Galáctico.

A la mañana siguiente después del almuerzo Satoshi tuvo que elegir a sus Pokemon para su batalla con Palmer.

Satoshi decidio usar a sus Pikachu, Garchomp, Tyranitar, Charizard, Metagross y Torterra después de haber hablado con el profesor Oukido.

Pronto la batalla se puso en marcha.

Palmer recibe un montón de aplausos ya que él es el anfitrión de la torre de batalla mientras que Satoshi recibió una ovación de pie cuando se presentó ya que todo el mundo sabía que él gano el Campeonato de la liga Pokemon en Kanto, Johto y Hoenn; además de ganar el desafío de la liga naranja; ganar los grandes festivales en Hoenn, Kanto y Sinnoh; la conquista de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto; y haber ganado 4 de los 5 sellos de la batalla de la frontera de Sinnoh.

Satoshi se enfrenta a palmer usando a sus Gabite quien evoluciona en Garchomp, Torterra, Charizard quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Charizard X, Tyranitar, Pikachu y Metagross mientras que Palmer usa a sus Dragonite, Rhyperior, Cresselia, Rampardos, Regigigas y Heatran, Palmer pierde y le entrega a Satoshi el sello torre.

A Satoshi se le dio una placa con los cinco sellos impresos de la batalla de la frontera de Sinnoh e ingreso al salón de la fama de esta.

La batalla fue transmitida a nivel mundial lo que significaba que Satoshi gano un montón de reconocimiento, el respeto y la admiración de miles de millones de personas.

Las mujeres y niñas que han tomado un interés en Satoshi las cuales son Kasumi, Melody, Soledad, Anabel, Zoey, Paris, Angie y Ursula quienes vieron la batalla en la televisión pensando en la próxima vez que se reunirían con él y expresar sus sentimientos y admiración por él de forma individual.

La multitud aplaudió ruidosamente, los amigos de Satoshi aplaudieron con pasión a excepción de Barry por su evidente orgullo por su padre Palmer.

Satoshi y compañía pasaron una semana en la casa de Hikari después de la batalla en la torre de batalla.

A la mañana siguiente Satoshi fue despertado por un rayo de Pikachu.

Durante el almuerzo Satoshi, Pikachu y Takeshi anunciaron que planeaban navegar a Kanto ese día.

Hikari estaba un poco triste internamente ya que significaría decir adiós a ellos pero ella recibió una oferta de Hermione y París de Pokechic en Ciudad Yasuga.

Sin embargo Piplup se llevó la peor que él no quería decir adiós a sus amigos especialmente a Pikachu y causó una rabieta y se escapó.

Pikachu fue a buscarlo con Staraptor y Togekiss mientras Satoshi, Brock, y Dawn los seguían.

Pikachu y Togekiss finalmente se encontraron con un Piplup lloroso mientras Staraptor volvió atrás para avisarle a Satoshi y compañía que encontraron a Piplup.

Piplup le dijo emocionalmente Pikachu el por qué estaba tan triste lo que incluso hizo llorar a Pikachu también.

Togekiss trató de reconfortarlos hasta que fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por el Trío del Team Rocket que los atrapó en una red.

Sin embargo Satoshi y compañía llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarlos.

Pikachu y Piplup combinaron sus movimientos más fuertes para enviar al Trío del Team Rocket a Volar.

A pesar de que los villanos no tuvieron éxito, Jessie, James y Meowth tenían una cosa que esperar: una promoción de Sakaki quien los alabo por sus esfuerzos al jugar un papel en la caída de Hunter J y Equipo Galaxia.

Sakaki y Matori la secretaria del Team Rocket les mencionaron que su promoción es una misión de alto secreto.

Con el fin de obtener la autorización, Jessie, James y Meowth necesitan entrenar y prepararse para la misión.

Tal entrenamiento puede tomar hasta 7 meses a lo que el trio del Team Rocket estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto Hikari consoló Piplup diciéndole que ella también está triste de separarse de sus amigos pero que esta atesorara los recuerdos que hizo con ellos.

Más tarde nuestros héroes volvieron a la casa del Hikari para ver la batalla entre Volkner Denzi y Cynthia la campeona maestra de Sinnoh y campeón del mundo.

Al final Cynthia se queda con la victoria y se mantiene como campeón Maestro de Sinnoh.

Satoshi con Pikachu reafirma su objetivo en convertirse en un Maestro Pokemon.

Hikari con Piplup reafirma su objetivo para convertirse en coordinador superior como Satoshi ha hecho.

Takeshi sorprendió a todos diciendo que él ha decidido convertirse en un doctor Pokemon lo que significaba que tendría que estudiar mucho y no podría viajar más.

Aún Satoshi, Pikachu, Piplup y Hikari le animaron a ir a por ello.

Pronto eran las 15:00 y nuestros héroes se dirigieron al puerto para tomar el barco a Kanto.

Satoshi compró un recuerdo para su madre mientras que Takeshi compró un montón de recuerdos para sus hermanos y por supuesto para las preciosas enfermeras Jennies y las enfermeras Joy que lo esperan de vuelta en Kanto.

Antes de Satoshi, Pikachu y Takeshi subieron a la nave Hikari compartió un choque de manos mientras que Piplup compartió un abrazo fraternal con Pikachu.

Fue un triste adiós pero Satoshi usa el eslogan de Hikari "hay necesidad de preocuparse" que animó a Hikari y Piplup ya que esperaban ver que les depararía el futuro.

Al día siguiente Satoshi, Pikachu y Takeshi llegaron a Kanto.

Llegaron el mismo crucero que los separa: Pueblo Masara a la izquierda y Ciudad Nibi a la derecha.

Después de desearse los mejores deseos Satoshi y Pikachu se dirigieron a Pueblo Masara para una celebración de regreso a casa allí mientras Takeshi se dirigió a la Ciudad Nibi para comenzar su entrenamiento como doctor Pokemon.

Saga el gran festival de Johto

30 de agosto del 2014 a 1 de enero del 2015

Han pasado casi tres semanas desde que Satoshi y Pikachu regresaron de su viaje de Sinnoh.

Satoshi y Pikachu pasaron más tiempo entrenando con sus amigos de Pokemon en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak que en su casa.

Hanako, Masaki, Nanami, Kenji y el Profesor Oukido sintieron que por ahora Satoshi y Pikachu podría haber dejado para otro viaje.

Satoshi entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaba un gran festival al que debía entrar el cual estaba en Johto sin embargo no habrá uno hasta diciembre.

Hanako, Masaki, Nanami, Kenji y el profesor Oukido animan a Satoshi para viajar a Johto para el gran festival de Johto por ahora ya que nada nuevo ha llegado todavía.

Así que Satoshi se prepara para otra nueva aventura inmediatamente y decide llevar con él a Pikachu, Ambipom, Lapras, Typhlosion, Meganium, Espeon, Gardevoir, Roserade, Poliwrath, Milotic, Feraligator, Togekiss, Gliscor y Lucario ya que todos ellos desean participar en los concursos.

Unas semanas más tarde Satoshi y sus Pokemon llegan a Pueblo Wakaba donde se llevaría a cabo un concurso.

Satoshi y su Meganium entran al concurso en Pueblo Wakaba y van en contra de 22 coordinadores.

Jillian el maestro de ceremonias de los Concursos Pokemon de Johto comenzó presentando a los jueces de este Raúl Contesta Jefe del Comité de actividades Pokemon y el hombre detrás de los Concursos Pokemon, el señor Suziko miembro elite del club de fans de Pokemon y la enfermera Joy de Pueblo Futaba.

Satoshi se convierte en uno de los 8 coordinadores en avanzar a la etapa de batalla.

Satoshi y Meganium ganaron todas sus batallas de concurso contra un Kingdra 44/11, contra un Starmie 65/15 y contra un Sylveon 12/3 ganando así Satoshi y Meganium el concurso Pokemon y la cinta Wakaba su primera cinta para ir al gran festival de Johto.

Dos semanas después Satoshi y sus Pokemon llegan a Ciudad Hiwada donde competirán en su segundo concurso.

Satoshi entra en el concurso celebrado en Pueblo Hiwada.

El Concurso Pokemon comenzó con Jillian presentando a los jueces Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko y de enfermera Joy de la Ciudad Hiwada

Satoshi compite con Ambipom y van en contra de 40 coordinadores.

Satoshi se convierte en uno de los 16 coordinadores en avanzar a la etapa de batalla.

Satoshi y Ambipom ganaron todas sus batallas de concurso contra un Ariados 30/29, contra una Vespiquen 25/5, con un Salamence 35/5 y con un Persian 10/5, Satoshi y Ambipom ganan el concurso y la cinta Hiwada su segunda cinta necesaria para ir al gran festival de Johto.

Más tarde Satoshi reciben una llamada del profesor Oukido y Nanami quienes le encargaron que les hiciera un favor el cual era hablar con Lance quien le daría a Satoshi información sobre Arceus la diosa de los Pokemon.

Tres semanas después Satoshi se encuentra con Whitney y deciden tener una carrera Pokemon hacia el estadio del Pokéathlon.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi y Whitney llegan al estadio del Pokéathlon donde se encuentran a la Dj Mary Kurumi quien está fungiendo como la jueza de los eventos.

Satoshi decide entrar con sus Pokemon a todos los eventos del Pokéathlon.

El primer evento era nieve cruzada el cual era una guerra de bolas de nieve al cual entro Satoshi con sus Ambipom, Pikachu y Typhlosion siendo los ganadores ya que Ambipom creo una bola de nieve gigante.

Después de reunirse de nuevo con Whitney, Satoshi decide entrar al evento de agarra discos.

Mientras tanto fuera del estadio un Dragonite nada a través de un lago con furia en sus ojos.

La dj Mary Kurumi comienza a explicar cómo funciona el Pokéathlon a través de los altavoces, ella explica que el Pokéathlon es un evento deportivo que celebra una vieja leyenda sobre un joven quien con la ayuda de un Pokemon encontró una cura para una misteriosa enfermedad.

Satoshi quien estaba corriendo accidentalmente choca con la dj Mary Kurumi quien curiosa le pregunta a Satoshi porque estaba corriendo a lo cual este contesta que estaba haciendo jugo de Apricorns con una batiapricorns.

La dj Mary Kurumi se da cuenta de que Satoshi está compitiendo en el Pokéathlon al ver que traía un traje deportivo y le pregunta donde estaban sus Pokemon los cuales estaban compitiendo sorprendiendo a la dj Mary Kurumi al ver que los Togekiss, Lucario y Gardevoir de Satoshi estaban ganando aun sin su entrenador cerca.

El siguiente evento al cual Satoshi entra es Bota luces el cual consiste en que los Pokemon toque unas luces saltando fue un desafío bastante tedioso pero Satoshi lo gano con sus Feraligator, Pikachu y Gliscor.

En el evento de rompelosas fue ganado por Satoshi quien uso a sus Poliwrath, Ambipom y Typhlosion.

Satoshi gano el evento de metegoles con sus Meganium, Milotic y Lapras las cuales a pesar de ser grandes eran muy agiles.

Satoshi gano el evento de atrapa banderas con sus Ambipom, Pikachu y Gardevoir.

El evento fuera der ring fue algo difícil pero Satoshi logro superarlo con el trabajo de equipo de Feraligator, Typhlosion y Meganium.

El evento de pisa círculos fue algo tedioso pero Satoshi logro superarlo con sus Ambipom, Roserade y Lucario.

Más tarde Whitney le pregunta a la dj Mary Kurumi donde estaba Satoshi quien le contesta que estaba por entrar en la carrera de obstáculos lo cual preocupo sumamente a Whitney ya que Satoshi tendría que enfrentarse a Jet un participante muy poderoso.

En el estadio de carreras Satoshi se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de espectadores mientras que Jet estaba soplando besos a sus muchos fans.

En un principio Jet y sus Gloom, Venonat y Dodrio iban ganando pero al final son derrotados por Satoshi y sus Ambipom, Lucario y Poliwrath.

Jet a pesar de parecer un presumido elogia a Satoshi por su victoria.

La dj Mary Kurumi se sorprende al ver que Satoshi se entiende con todos sus Pokemon a la perfección a lo cual este le contesta que esto se debe a que han pasado muchas cosas juntas.

Mientras todo el mundo elogia a Satoshi aparecen Karin, Koga, Will y Bruno quienes saben la verdadera razón del porque Satoshi entro en el Pokéathlon.

Satoshi admite que él había llegado al Pokéathlon para reunirse con Lance para obtener información sobre la diosa Arceus.

Bruno se sorprende ya que Lance desapareció hace dos meses durante una misión delos GMen Pokemon.

Satoshi explica que el profesor Oukido que lo guardara en secreto por lo que no podría contarle a nadie.

Satoshi explica que recibió una llamada del profesor Oukido quien le mostro un holograma de Lance el cual quería hablar con Satoshi ya que este descubrió que el Team Rocket va tras Arceus.

Will y Karin se preocupan al ver que Lance aún no ha llegado mientras que Koga presiente que algo se acercaba.

De repente aparece un Dragonite gigante desde el mar quien comienza a destruir todo lo que le rodea.

Karin y Will declaran un estado de emergencia y con ayuda de Whitney comienzan a evacuar a las personas del estadio.

Koga y Bruno mandan a sus Pokemon pero estos son derrotados por Dragonite.

Espontáneamente Satoshi se cambia de nuevo a sus ropas normales y envía a sus Pikachu, Ambipom, Togekiss y Typhlosion a detener a Dragonite.

Después de que Satoshi derrota a Dragonite este se lo quería entregar a Bruno ya que se dio cuenta de que el Dragonite le pertenece a Lance y al parecer este fue controlado por una extraña maquina lo cual dejo muy preocupado a Satoshi pero este le dijo que se lo entregue el mismo cuando lo vea.

Mientras tanto Kamon junto a Kenta se encuentran en las islas remolinas en el escondite secreto de Lance donde encontró una gran cantidad de fotografías que muestra al Team Rocket participar en diversas actividades sospechosas.

De repente Kamon y Kenta son atacados por Clair quien está buscando a su primo quien la había llamado hace días luego de haber desaparecido hace dos meses.

Sin embargo aparece un grupo de Koffing quienes comienzan a atacarlos pero son derrotados fácilmente por los Pokemon de Kenta y Kamon.

Uno de los Koffing trata de escabullirse pero el Weavile de Kamon lo golpea fuertemente provocando que huya.

Weavile levanta a lo que parece ser una baldosa rectangular a lo que Kamon explica que Weavile puede robar cosas de los demás con facilidad.

Kamon y Kenta le preguntan a Plata pide Clair sobre la llamada que recibió de la Lance pero Clair admite que la llamada era sobre todo confusa y ella sólo escucho unas pocas frases claves: Zona Safari, las placas y Arceus.

Kamon y Kenta sabe sobre la recién abierta Zona Safari de Johto pero ni ellos ni Clair saben lo que significan las palabras.

Mientras tanto en la Cueva acantilado los ejecutivos del Team Rocket, Apolo, Athenea, Protón, Petrel y Chermaine tienen un plan para obtener el poder de Palkia, Dialga, Giratina y Arceus para darle a su jefe el control total del universo tomándose la libertad de que Sakaki salió un tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos.

Una semana después Kamon y Kenta llegan a la Zona Safari de Johto con el fin de buscar a Lance y las posibles implicaciones del Team Equipo Rocket.

Kamon y Kenta se encuentran con Eusine y Kiyomi quienes estaban por la zona para atrapar algunos Pokemon.

De repente aparece Petrel del Team Rocket quien comienza atacar a Kamon para obtener su placa pero termina siendo derrotado por estos.

Kenta y Kamon acompañados de Kiyomi se dirigen a Ciudad Enju ya que Eusine les recomiendo a Kamon y Kenta que vayan a ver a Morty a Ciudad Enju para buscar información.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon llegan a Ciudad Enju un par de semanas después del incidente en el Pokéathlon.

Satoshi entra en el concurso celebrado en Ciudad Enju donde compite con Milotic y Lapras ya que en este concurso se permiten usar dos Pokemon y van en contra de 25 coordinadores.

Satoshi se convierte en uno de los 8 coordinadores en avanzar a la etapa de batalla.

Satoshi, Lapras y Milotic ganaron todas sus batallas de concurso contra unos Pinsir y Heracross 20/19, contra unos Mismagius y Gengar 55/45 y contra unos Venomoth y Drapion 65/30, Satoshi, Lapras y Milotic ganan el concurso Pokemon y la cinta Enju su tercera cinta necesaria para ir al gran festival de Johto.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi se encuentra con Morty quien le pidió que lo acompañara a su Gimnasio donde se encontraban Bugsy, Chuck y Falkner cuidándolo ya que se había escuchado rumores de que el Team Rocket trataría de atacar por alguna extraña razón al Gimnasio Enju.

Al mismo tiempo Kenta, Kiyomi y Kamon llegan a Ciudad Enju y son emboscados por Athenea y Chermaine a las cuales Kenta y Kiyomi se quedan para enfrentar mientras Kamon se dirige al Gimnasio.

Una vez que Kamon llega al Gimnasio se enfrenta a Bugsy, Falkner y Chuck a los cuales trata de explicarles que vino a ver a Morty.

Sin embargo Falkner y Bugsy revelan que en el pasado otros han irrumpido en el Gimnasio y obligaron a Morty a ver el futuro y que si Kamon los vence lo dejaran ver a Morty, fue una batalla bastante dura pero al final Kamon gana.

Mientras tanto en el interior del Gimnasio Morty le muestra a Satoshi un dibujo sobre la localización de Lance.

De repente Kamon entra en la habitación y se sorprende al ver a Satoshi dentro de esta.

Al mismo tiempo Kiyomi y Kenta continúan su batalla con Athenea y Chermaine.

Athenea se burla de la desesperación de estos al ser abandonados por Kamon pero tanto Kenta como Kiyomi lo niegan enérgicamente.

Arrogantemente Athenea revela las funciones de los ejecutivos del Team Rocket: Athenea junto a Chermaine erradicaran los obstáculos que se interponen en su camino, Petrel se cuela en varios lugares disfrazado para encontrar las tablas, Protón tiene que localizar las ruinas Sinjoh y Apolo es el líder del grupo en la obtención de Arceus para entregárselo a su jefe.

Al decir esto, Petrel, Protón, y Apolo llegan a la escena.

Apolo revela que Arceus ya está en Johto molesta nuevamente por que sus tablas fueron robadas por los humanos después de que un joven llamado Satoshi se las entrego en el pasado.

De repente Arceus comienza atacar a Ciudad Enju a que siente la presencia de sus tablas cerca.

Satoshi junto a Kamon y Morty van a investigar el alboroto que se escucha fuera del Gimnasio sorprendiéndose enormemente Satoshi al ver a Arceus.

Satoshi al ver que Kamon posee cuatro tablas de Arceus entiende él porque Arceus está molesta pero no sabe porque las tablas están lejos de Arceus si Satoshi mismo se las entrego en el pasado a lo que Morty deduce que Arceus debió perderlas en algún momento en el pasado.

Satoshi le indico a Kamon que mientras él seguía a Arceus quien salió volando hacia alguna parte este buscara las tablas de Arceus.

Después de encontrar todas las tablas Kamon llama a Satoshi a su Pokegear quien acompañado de Bugsy está siguiendo a Arceus la cual se dirige a las ruinas Alfa.

En las ruinas Alfa se encuentran con Lance quien estaba muy lastimado y le informa a Satoshi que fue derrotado por alguien que se hizo pasar por Lorelei.

Mientras Satoshi y sus Pokemon comienzan a luchar contra Arceus la cual es demasiado poderosa y los encerró en un campo de fuerza, Lance decide ir a buscar ayuda en su Dragonite.

Desconocido para todos eran espiados por los ejecutivos del Team Rocket los cuales estaban listos para capturar a Arceus ya que deseaban entrar a las ruinas Sinjoh.

Al mismo tiempo Kamon se encuentra con Kenta y Kiyomi y juntos se dirigen a ayuda a Satoshi en su batalla contra Arceus.

Kamon, Kiyomi y Kenta llegan a las ruinas Alfa pero no pueden entra a ayudar a Satoshi por el campo de fuerza.

De repente Arceus utilizan su ataque más poderoso Sentencia y teletransporta a Satoshi, Kamon, Kiyomi y Kenta a las ruinas Sinjoh sin embargo sin haberse dado cuenta fueron seguidos por los ejecutivos del equipo Rocket quienes planeaban usar a Arceus para crear a sus propios Dialga, Palkia y Giratina para conquistar el universo en nombre de Sakaki.

Satoshi, Kamon, Kiyomi y Kenta estaban merodeando las ruinas Sinjoh buscando a Arceus quien no estaba a la vista solo para llevarse la desagradable sorpresa de que los ejecutivos del Team Rocket la habían capturado.

Apolo utiliza las tablas de Arceus las cuales le robo a Kamon para ordenarle a Arceus que creara unos Dialga Palkia y Giratina.

A pesar de ser la diosa de los Pokemon Arceus obtuvo ayuda de los Unown para iniciar sus creaciones.

Satoshi, Kamon, Kenta y Kiyomi usan a sus Pokemon para detener la creación de Dialga, Palkia y Giratina.

Para horror de Apolo las partículas de energía que crean Dialga, Palkia y Giratina se desvanecen

La sala se queda en silencio y Arceus se gira hacia los ejecutivos del Team Rocket y con un destello de luz los ejecutivos "desaparecen" y Arceus comienza a absorber las placas.

De repente Kiyomi ve partículas que se materialicen en las tres esquinas de las ruinas Sinjoh.

En ese momento Dialga, Palkia y Giratina se materializan en cada esquina.

La risa maníaca de Apolo se oye y Satoshi se da la vuelta para ver que los ejecutivos del Team Rocket no desaparecieron después de todo.

Apolo afirma que una vez que comienza el proceso de creación no puede ser detenido y que sólo se detuvo debido a que Arceus estaba absorbiendo las tablas.

Apolo afirma que una vez que Arceus acabe con la creación de Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, estos pertenecerán al Team Rocket y por lo tanto a Sakaki.

El comportamiento de Apolo asusta al resto de los ejecutivos.

Petrel decide escapar sin que nadie se dé cuenta pero se detenido por alguien en el camino.

En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión en las ruinas a lo que Chermaine, Athenea y Protón se dan la vuelta y ven a un hombre que lleva un sombrero y un abrigo, el hombre en cuestión era Sakaki.

Antes de que Satoshi, Kamon, Kiyomi y Kenta se vieran cara a cara con Sakaki otras dos figuras aparecen siendo estas Lance y Frodo.

Kenta le pregunta curioso a Frodo porque estaba aquí si se había quedado atrapado en el tiempo a lo cual este les revela a nuestros héroes que Celebi fue quien lo salvo y que al volver al futuro se encontró con Sakaki quien comienza a enfrentarlo hasta que Lance aparece para pedirles ayuda a lo cual Sakaki se niega pero es convencido por Lance quien le pide que lo haga para proteger a su hijo.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Ilex los tenientes del Team Rocket estaban cuidando el bosque para proteger a Celebi por órdenes de Sakaki.

Los ejecutivos están por entregarle a Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina a Sakaki pero este los rechaza al decir que no es tan estúpido como lo fue el líder del Team Galáctico para creer que puede controlar a los Pokemon legendarios de Sinnoh.

Sakaki revela que no son creaciones como tal sino que estos se tratan de los originales quienes fueron transportados de sus dimensiones por Arceus.

Por lo cual junto a Frodo y Lance comienzan enfrentarse a Dialga, Palkia y Giratina fuera de las ruinas.

Kenta, Kiyomi y Kamon salen para ayudar en la batalla contra Dialga, Palkia y Giratina mientras que Satoshi se queda para tratar de calmar a Arceus como lo hizo en Ciudad Michina.

Durante la batalla Sakaki se encuentra muy débil debido a su enfermedad a lo cual Lance revela que Celebi se encuentra buscando los ingredientes para la cura de esta por lo cual una vez acabada la batalla este ira por la cura.

Mientras tanto Celebi reunió todos los ingredientes en el bosque Ilex cuando de repente aparecen las damas del Team Rocket quienes acusan a los tenientes de no acatar las órdenes de los ejecutivos del Team Rocket y los acusan de tratar de capturar a Celebi pero los tenientes les explican que tienen órdenes directas de Sakaki.

Nuestros héroes con la ayuda de Sakaki, Frodo y Lance detienen a Dialga, Palkia y Giratina quienes junto a Arceus vuelven a su propia dimensión y los envían de vuelta a las ruinas Alfa.

De repente aparecen los tenientes y las damas del Team Rocket quienes le entregan la cura a Sakaki quien la consume.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse Sakaki le pregunta a Kamon si este desea unirse al Team Rocket lo cual este niega.

Kamon le dice a Sakaki que no importa que sean familia al final siguen siendo enemigos ya que este está del lado de Satoshi quien es el principal enemigo de Sakaki.

Con su misión finalmente terminada Satoshi decide continuar su viaje para ganar el gran festival de Johto por lo cual se despide de Kenta, Kiyomi y Kamon.

Un mes después Satoshi y sus Pokemon llegaron a la Ciudad Asagi donde Satoshi entra en el concurso celebrado en la Ciudad donde participa con Roserade y van en contra de 30 participantes.

Satoshi se convierten en uno de 8 de los coordinadores en avanzar a la etapa de batalla-

Satoshi y Roserade ganaron todas sus batallas de concurso contra un Arbok 50/19, contra un Ninetales 65/45 y contra una Mismagius 47/30 ganando así Satoshi y Roserade el concurso y la cinta Asagi su cuarta cinta necesaria para ir al gran festival de Johto

Un mes después Satoshi y sus Pokemon llegan a Ciudad Fusube donde Satoshi entra al concurso para ganar su quinta cinta donde compite con Lucario y van en contra de 40 coordinadores.

Satoshi se convierte en uno de los 16 coordinadores en avanzar a la etapa de batalla.

Satoshi y Lucario ganaron todas sus batallas de concurso contra un Butterfree 30/29, contra un Azumarill 75/5, con un Jolteon 55/5 y a un Smeargle 65/5, Satoshi y Lucario ganan el concurso y la cinta Fusube su última cinta para entrar al gran festival de Johto.

Un par de Semanas después Satoshi recibe una llamada de Kenta quien le pidió que lo entrenara lo cal este acepto así que acompañado de Kenta y de todos sus Pokemon incluyendo a los que estaban en el laboratorio a los cuales les pidió al profesor Oukido escalaron monte Shirogane para entrenar en la parte más alta de la montaña donde viven Pokemon muy poderosos.

Satoshi y Kenta estuvieron entrenando juntos durante dos meses mientras Kenta solo estuvo mejorando su estilo de batallas Satoshi estuvo mejorando tanto en su estilo de batalla como de coordinador pero tanto Satoshi como Kenta trabajaron con sus Pokemon para mejorar sus vínculos con estos.

Una semana más tarde Satoshi se enfrenta a Kenta usando a sus Pikachu, Charizard, Espeon, Poliwrath, Snorlax y Lucario mientras que Kenta usa a sus Typhlosion, Ambipom, Sudowoodo, Beedrill, Gorebyss, Togekiss, Kenta pierde.

Una semana después de separarse de Kenta, Satoshi y sus Pokemon llegaron al estadio en Ciudad Kogane donde se celebrara el gran festival de Johto.

La ronda preliminar del gran festival de Johto comenzó con 350 coordinadores de los cuales solo 64 de ellos pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

Jillian proporcionó su comentario como la Mc junto con Raúl Contesta, el señor Suziko y tres enfermeras Joy diferentes sirviendo como jueces.

A pesar de la intensa competencia, Satoshi y sus Espeon y Pikachu pasaron con gran éxito a la siguiente ronda al igual que Lisia quien estaba participando la cual paso las preliminares con sus Gardevoir y Milotic.

Luego en la segunda ronda Lisia paso a con sus Absol y Jynx mientras que Satoshi con sus Gardevoir y Lucario anotaron la puntuación más alta.

Al día siguiente, la fase de concurso de batalla comenzó con sólo 64 coordinadores aun en la competencia.

En la primera ronda de la etapa de la batalla concurso Lisia con su dúo de Altaria y Absol a un dúo de Politoed y Poliwrath con el marcador de 45/15.

Satoshi con sus Feraligator y Togekiss ganaron 94/0 al noquear a los Ariados y Ledian de su rival.

Satoshi y Lisia pasan al top 32 del gran festival de Johto.

Satoshi con sus Typhlosion y Gliscor ganaron 92/0 al noquear a los Lapras y Gyarados de su rival.

Lisia con su dúo de Swampert y Lilligant derrotan a un dúo de Beedrill y Butterfree de su rival con el marcador de 34/12.

Satoshi y Lisia pasan al top 16 del gran festival.

Al día siguiente Lisia con su dúo de Milotic y Lilligant derrotaron a Sakura quien se convirtió en coordinadora y su dúo de Espeon y Raichu 25/5.

Satoshi con su dúo de Ambipom y Lucario ganaron 93/23 al noquear a los Alakazam y Machamp de su rival.

Lisia y Satoshi pasan al top 8 del gran festival de Johto.

Al día siguiente Lisia con su dúo de Absol y Altaria derrotaron a su rival y su dúo de Seviper y Flareon 55/15.

Satoshi y su dúo de Gliscor y Lapras derrotaron a su rival y su dúo de Delcatty y Mightyena 85/10.

Al día siguiente en las Semifinales del gran festival Satoshi y sus Pikachu y Roserade derrotaron 80/0 a los Togekiss y Ampharos de su rival.

Lisia y sus Ampharos y Swampert derrotaron 23/16 a los Sunflora y Sudowoodo de su rival y se unieron a Satoshi en la final del gran festival.

En la final Satoshi y sus Milotic y Meganium fueron encerrados en una batalla cerrada contra Lisia y sus Altaria y Milotic.

Satoshi gana contra Lisia 5/0 ganando así el gran festival de Johto.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon fueron galardonados con la Copa cinta por ganar el gran festival de Johto por el señor Contesta, el Señor Suziko, las enfermeras Joy y Jillian la de los concursos de Johto.

Satoshi, y sus Pokemon posaron juntos en frente de la multitud electrizante y las cámaras ya que este fue su cuarto gran festival ganado.

El gran festival de Johto fue transmitido a nivel mundial al igual que otros grandes festivales regionales lo que aumentó aún más la popularidad de Satoshi.

Todos los compañeros de viaje de Satoshi, rivales y otras personas que conoció en su viaje lo vieron.

Satoshi se convirtió en uno de los pocos a los coordinadores que han ganado los cuatro grandes festivales además su participación en el gran festival de Johto fue la más dominante de todas.

Desconocido para Satoshi las mujeres y niñas notables que han tomado un interés romántico o no puede dejar de lado sus flechazos sobre él, es decir Kasumi, Melody, Soledad, Anabel, Zoey, París, Angie, Ursula y Cynthia han hecho que sea la resolución de su vida para convertirse en su futura novia y algún día su esposa.

Satoshi pasó la navidad con Hanako, su tío Riley, el Profesor Oukido, Shigeru, Kenji, Masaki, Nanami, Shizuka, Yuchiro, Kenta, Kiyomi, Kamon y el resto de sus Pokemon.

La Satoshi es el vencedor orgulloso de cuatro campeonatos de la liga Pokemon, la liga Naranja, cuatro grandes festivales y dos batallas de la frontera.

Saga Unova

3 de enero a 1 de mayo del 2015

Mientras Satoshi estaba pensando en su siguiente paso el Profesor Oukido y Hanako le sorprenden con unas vacaciones a algún lugar cálido pero Satoshi se preguntaban cómo un lugar ser cálido si el clima es tan frío en invierno.

Resulta que las vacaciones y potencialmente su próxima aventura lo lleva a la lejana Unova también conocida como Teselia una masa de tierra situada en el hemisferio sur en el otro lado del mundo Pokemon y resulta que ya es verano en Unova.

Satoshi decide llevar a Pikachu, Zorua, Lucario y Garchomp a Unova y dar el resto de su Pokemon un buen y merecido descanso en casa.

Mientras tanto en una base del Team Rocket el trio Team Rocket Jessie, James y Meowth han acabado su entrenamiento y estaban listos para su misión.

Sakaki junto a su secretaria Matori los envió a Unova y les dijo que mantuvieran un perfil bajo.

Sakaki y Matori también les dijeron al trio que no puede llevar a sus viejos Pokemon y deben capturar otros nuevos a partir de Unova.

Sakaki espera que la infiltración del trio finalmente haga que el misterioso grupo de Unova actué en sus objetivos.

Al día siguiente Satoshi, Pikachu, Hanako, Chuly, Momma Ty, Gothitelle, Meema, Mimey y el Profesor Oukido llegaron a Unova.

Satoshi se enteró que los Pokemon nativos de Unova rara vez se encuentran en cualquier otro lugar en el mundo siendo actualmente algunos localizados en Kalos y Alola.

También aprendió de Hanako que conoció Gothitelle en su viaje a Unova cuando era joven.

El trio del Team Rocket se lanzó a nuestros héroes en picada y trataron de atrapar a Pikachu para sorpresa de Satoshi.

Satoshi también se dio cuenta de que el trio de villanos parecía un poco más competente y peligroso en comparación con la última vez que los vio que estaba en Sinnoh.

De repente una nube oscura llega de la nada y ataca a los villanos enviándolos a volar.

Luego después Pikachu simplemente es liberado por la nube quien lanza un rayo sobre ellos y luego se va.

Después de ese suceso nuestros héroes a conocen a la profesora Aurea Juniper una mujer joven quien es una Profesora Pokemon y una estrecha colaboradora del Profesor Oukido quien los llevó a su laboratorio en la cercana Ciudad Nuvema.

La Profesora Juniper afirma que la Satoshi es muy popular en Unova debido a sus logros de los últimos cuatro años.

En su laboratorio la profesora Juniper chequea Pikachu asegurándose de que nada malo le pasó a él.

Entonces Satoshi y Pikachu se reúnen un viaje que comienza entrenador de Nuvema Ciudad que eligió de tipo hierba de arranque Snivy sobre fuego Tipo de arranque Tepig y agua Tipo de arranque Oshawott.

Un chico presumido llamado Shouti Urban llega al laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper quien le muestra las opciones que son Tepig, Oshawott y Snivy.

Shouti elige a Snivy mientras que Oshawott quien se encariña con Satoshi es regalado a este por la Profesora Juniper.

Shouti se burlaba de Satoshi por ser de Kanto el cual según él es el culo del mundo por sus entrenadores "débiles", y remarcó que ver un Pikachu es raro en la naturaleza en Unova pesar de que aparece en Pokedex de Unova.

Shouti reta a Satoshi reta a una batalla enfrentando a su Snivy contra Pikachu quien derrota a Snivy de un solo ya que Satoshi y Pikachu usaron diversas estrategias.

Satoshi llevo a Pikachu de nuevo al laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper ya que este no podía usar ataques eléctricos ya que Pikachu tiene una sobrecarga de electricidad debido a la nube de tormenta oscura de antes.

De repente esa nube de tormenta oscura apareció de nuevo solo que esta vez sobre el laboratorio.

Después de una cierta actividad eléctrica severa Pikachu podía utilizar sus ataques eléctricos.

La Profesora Juniper cree que la nube de tormenta oscura fue obra de Zekrom un Pokemon legendario en Unova que da rienda suelta a sus rayos para sus propósitos de juicio.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Lucario, Garchomp y Zorua se despidieron con Hanako, Chuly, Momma Ty, Meema, Mimey y Gothitelle así como del profesor Oukido y la profesora Juniper ya que estos decidieron entrar en la liga de Unova.

La Profesora Juniper proporciona una Pokedex a Satoshi de Unova y algunas Pokeballs.

En el camino a la siguiente Ciudad Satoshi y Pikachu se encuentran con una chica llamada Iris Shaga y su Axew un Pokemon tipo dragon.

Iris se volvió loca por ver a un Pikachu y terminaron siendo electrocutados ella también se volvió loca viendo a los demás Pokemon de Satoshi.

Iris se emocionó cuando Satoshi menciona la nube oscura que había visto días antes la cual es atribuida a Zekrom y ella dijo que Zekrom también es un Pokemon de tipo Dragón.

A medida que pasaban las horas, nuestros héroes notaron que Iris los estaba siguiendo más o menos ha dondequiera que fueran en cuanto a Iris esta le cuenta a Satoshi que ha oído historias sobre un entrenador cuyo Garchomp era muy fuerte ya que logro darle pelea a un Pokemon de un cerebro de la frontera de Sinnoh y quería averiguar si se trataba de Satoshi.

Poco después de Satoshi atrapa un Pidove hembra sin embargo aparece el trio del Team Rocket quienes a Pikachu y Axew.

Iris no sabía qué hacer pero Satoshi usa a sus Lucario, Garchomp, Zorua y Oshawott del laboratorio para rescatar a Pikachu y Axew derrotando a los Foongus, Frillish, Solosis, Gothita, Woobat y Yamask del Team Rocket.

Cuando Satoshi y sus Pokemon estaban a punto de enviar a los villanos a volar el trio Team Rocket se escapó con sus mochilas propulsoras.

En el centro Pokemon Satoshi ve que las enfermeras Joy en Unova utilizan Audino como sus asistentes en lugar de Chansey como en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh.

Iris se le acerca y finalmente identifica a Satoshi como el entrenador con el Pikachu y el Garchomp quien ganó el campeonato de la liga Sinnoh y actuó como una fan al igual que Hikari cuando la primera vez que la conoció.

Iris y Axew deciden viajar con nuestros héroes para un poco de disgusto de Satoshi ya que sentía que ella se invitó a sí misma pero Iris hizo un buen punto al decirles que ella conoce muy bien a Unova y que podría ayudarles a llegar a ciertos lugares.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes conocen una chica rara y alegre llamada Bianca quien es hija de la profesora Juniper así como su asistente quien buscaba a Satoshi para entregarle un estuche de medallas.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Bianca a usando a sus Pikachu, Pidove, Zorua y Oshawott mientras que Bianca usa a sus Lillipup quien evoluciona en Herdier, Pansage, Mienfoo, Munna, Minccino y Tepig quien evoluciona en Pignite, Bianca pierde.

Bianca se despide de nuestros héroes para seguir su propio viaje.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes conocen a un chico llamado Dan quien los lleva a su hotel, el cual era atacado por un grupo de Sandile.

El Team Rocket aparece para robarse el agua del hotel y a los Sandile pero son derrotados por el Pikachu.

El líder de los Sandile decide unirse a Satoshi.

Nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Accumula dada la sed de Satoshi por una batalla, Iris sugirió el Club de batalla, donde Satoshi podía luchar contra otros entrenadores.

El propietario del club de batalla Don George tiene muchos familiares llamados Don Georges los cuales son similares en aspecto físico a cómo la enfermera Joy y la Oficial Jenny tienen familias grandes y suelen ser similares.

Varios entrenadores locales reconocen a Satoshi debido a su popularidad y querían luchar contra sus Pokemon no nativos de Unova Pikachu, Garchomp y Lucario.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Touko usando a sus Lucario, Garchomp, Pikachu y Zorua mientras que Touko usa a sus Mandibuzz, Lilligant, Gothitelle, Audino, Serperior y Alomomola, Touko pierde.

Touko comienza a sentir admiración así como cierta atracción hacia Satoshi.

De repente sonó la alarma de la zona de almacenamiento de alimentos a lo que nuestros héroes van a investigar el ladrón resulto ser un Tepig abandonado que estaba tan hambriento que intento algo de comida por lo que Satoshi decidio ofrecerle algo de comida debido al gesto amable Tepig eligió a Satoshi como su entrenador, Iris se pregunta cómo Satoshi es capaz de tocar los corazones de los Pokemon.

El trio del Team Rocket trato de robar a Pikachu pero fueron derrotados por los Tepig sin embargo los villanos escaparon de nuevo.

Nuestros héroes se dirigen a Ciudad Striaton para la primera batalla de Gimnasio de Satoshi en Unova.

De repente nuestros héroes ven a una Snivy a la cual Satoshi decide Captura.

Snivy resulto ser muy ruda e inteligente ya que al conocer el movimiento atracción afecto a la mayor parte de los Pokemon de Satoshi pero gracias a su Pidove que es hembra Satoshi logra capturarla.

Snivy inicialmente no confía en Satoshi, pero después de ver como protegió a Pikachu de sus ataques antes y cómo es un entrenador competente decidió seguir con él.

Mientras tanto el trio del Team Rocket recibe información de su Jefe Sakaki sobre la organización secreta que necesitaban derrotar para hacerse cargo de Unova.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Striaton donde ven a un escenario donde un sujeto que se denomina Ghetsis dirige un discurso a los habitantes de la Ciudad donde explica el error que están cometiendo los humanos al utilizar a los Pokemon para cumplir sus deseos egoístas y que si realmente quieren recompensar a esas criaturas entonces deben liberarlos.

Terminado el discurso varios entrenadores se rehúsan a hacer lo que sugiere Ghetsis y simplemente se marchan pero por otro lado algunos empiezan a liberar a sus compañeros Pokemon sintiéndose culpables.

Esto causa una gran conmoción en Satoshi quien por supuesto no cree las palabras de Ghetsis y sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo en busca del grupo de Ghetsis para evitar que siga dando sus discursos en los siguientes Pueblos.

Sin embargo Satoshi se encuentra con un misterioso Chico de cabello verde cuyo nombre es N lo desafía a una batalla después de decirle a Satoshi que escucho la voz de sus Pokemon.

Satoshi se enfrenta a N usando a sus Pikachu, Tepig, Pidove, Oshawott y Snivy mientras que N usa a sus Roggenrola que evoluciona en Boldore, Tynamo, Pansear, Pansage, Purrloin y Panpour, N pierde.

N se despide de Satoshi, Pikachu e Iris con la esperanza de volver a verlos.

Nuestros héroes llegan al Gimnasio Striaton sede del primer Gimnasio que Satoshi desafiara en Unova donde conocen a los Cilan, Chili y Cress Dencorp quienes son líderes del Gimnasio y hermanos trillizos.

Satoshi decide retar a los tres en una batalla triple sorprendiendo a Iris.

Satoshi uso a sus Snivy, Pikachu, Zorua Pidove quien evoluciona en Tranquil, Tepig y Oshawott mientras que Cilan, Cress y Chili usaron a sus Simipour, Basculin, Darmanitan, Simisear, Maractus y Simisage, los trillizos pierden y le entregan a Satoshi la medalla triple.

Nuestros héroes y los tres líderes van al centro Pokemon donde los Pokemon de Satoshi y de los líderes son curados por la enfermera Joy y su Audino.

Cilan quien es un conocedor Pokemon los cuales estudian la compatibilidad de un entrenador con sus Pokemon les pregunta a nuestros héroes si puede viajar con ellos para perfeccionar sus habilidades.

De repente un extraño polvo aparece y duerme a los Pokemon pero una científica llamada Fennel con su Musharna cura a Axew quien se quedó dormido.

La doctora Hinojo Fennel lleva nuestros héroes al solar de los sueños donde ella a cabo sus investigaciones y descubren que los culpables son el Team Rocket sin embargo estos escapan.

El trio del Team Rocket tuvo éxito en su misión pero la Oficial Jenny se las arregla para alertar a todos en Unova sobre el Team Rocket.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Luxeria y visitaron el Club de batalla para que Satoshi pudiese entrenar con sus Pokemon.

Satoshi se encuentra con su rival Shouti revela quien ya posee dos medallas de Gimnasio.

Shouti decides retar a Satoshi a una batalla Pokemon con la única condición era que ambos usen Pokemon que recientemente han sido capturados.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shouti usando a sus Oshawott quien evoluciona en Dewott, Snivy, Tranquil, Tepig y Sandile y Zorua mientras que Shouti usa a sus Timburr, Vanillite, Darumaka, Frillish, Pidove quien evoluciona a Tranquil y Servine, Shouti pierde.

Mientras tanto el trio del Team Rocket estaba siendo perseguido por la oficial Jenny y sus fuerzas hasta que un agente llamado Pierce rescata a los villanos y entrega un paquete bajo las órdenes de Sakaki.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes se dirigen a Ciudad Necreme, cuando de repente se encuentran a un Dwebble, siendo molestado por otros Dwebble, Cilan molesto lo defiende.

Cilan atrapa a Dwebble quien se hace amigo de Simisage.

Más tarde nuestros héroes conocen a un joven llamado Soichi quien reta a Satoshi a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a un señor llamado Soichi usando a sus Pikachu, Dewott y Tranquill mientras que Soichi uso a sus Rufflet, Tympole y Cubchoo, Soichi pierde.

El trio del Team Rocket se reúne con un miembro de alto rango llamado Pierce y le entregan información que han recopilado sobre el Team Plasma sin embargo fueron atacados por dos miembros de este llamados Aldith y Colress sin embargo el Team Rocket logra escapar.

Nuestros héroes llegan a una guardería donde conocen a unos niños que juegan con un Trubbish para molestia de su maestra la cual se llama Daniela quien quería que de deshicieran de este pero los niños le piden a Satoshi que les ayude a convencer a su maestra.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Daniela usando a sus Zorua, Tepig y Sandile mientras que Daniela usa a sus Sewaddle quien evoluciona en Swadloon, Cubchoo, Deerling, Patrat, Drilbur y Petilil sin embargo cuando un ataque que se salió de rumbo iba a atacar a Daniela, Trubbish la salva y deciden conservarlo.

La abuela de Daniela quien se llama Karina le regala un huevo Pokemon a Satoshi.

Durante la noche el trío del Team Rocket llego a Ciudad Necreme y junto con Pierce planearon su siguiente movimiento en secreto el cual es robar un objeto conocido como Meteonite en el museo de la Ciudad e intercambiarlo con el falso lo cual lograron y se lo dieron al doctor Zager para que comenzara el análisis y así comenzar sus preparativos.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Necreme donde se encuentran a N quien estaba merodeando tranquilo por la Ciudad.

Satoshi se enfrenta a N usando a sus Tepig, Pikachu, Zorua, Snivy y Dewott mientras que N usa a sus Zorua, Sandile quien evoluciona en Krokorok, Timburr, Tympole quien evoluciono en Palpitoad, Deino y Klink, N pierde.

N se despide de Satoshi con le esperanza de volver a verlo lo cual inquieto un poco a este.

Cuando nuestros héroes se dirigen al Gimnasio se encuentran al grupo raro de Ciudad Striaton quienes estaban con Ghetsis los cuales resultaron ser agentes del Team Plasma una organización criminal perteneciente a Unova.

Los agentes del Team Plasma son liderados por dos miembros llamados Colress y Aldith quienes intentaron robar un cráneo de un Dragonite fosilizado.

Satoshi se enfrentan a ellos quienes usaban a Pokemon como Patrat, Purrloin Magnemite, Grimer, Seviper, Klink, Zangoose y Golbat mientras que Satoshi uso a todos sus Pokemon.

Hawes Luhui el esposo de Lenora Luhui la líder de Gimnasio le agradece a Satoshi y le informa que su esposa salió de viaje y llegara al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Satoshi se enfrenta a Lenora usando a sus Snivy quien evoluciona a Servine, Dewott, Sandile, Pignite y Pikachu mientras que Lenora uso a sus Watchog, Cinccino, Sawsbuck y Stoutland, Lenora pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla básica.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes viajan por el bosque azulejo hacia Ciudad Castelia cuando de repente el huevo comenzó a brillar y de este nació un Scraggy.

Scraggy era muy travieso pero luego de ser salvado por Pikachu, Servine, Sandile, Dewott y Pignite de unos Galvantula y Joltik se calmó un poco.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes conocen a Burgh Arty el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Castelia.

Satoshi atrapa a una Sewaddle luego de Salvarla de un Deerling quien necesitaba una de sus hojas para curar a su amigo Patrat.

Una semana después en una Ciudad donde abrió una gran Pokémart nuestros héroes encontraron con Burgundy una conocedora Pokemon la cual tiene un gran resentimiento contra Cilan.

Cilan y Burgundy tienen una batalla donde Burgundy usa a Oshawott y Sawsbuck mientras que Cilan usa a sus Serperior y Simisage, Cilan gana.

Un día después un trio de Ducklett robó las pertenencias de nuestros héroes pero Satoshi, Pikachu y Sandile mandan al trio Ducklett a volar, Sandile evoluciono en Krokorok y Pikachu aprendió electro bola.

Una semana más tarde Satoshi se enfrenta a una entrenadora llamada Sally usando a sus Sewaddle quien evoluciona en Swadloon, Zorua, Krokorok, Scraggy y Pikachu mientras que Sally usa a sus Gothorita, Trubbish, Dwebble, Zweilous, Duosion y Shelmet, Sally pierde.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Castelia la cual estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de Venipede, Whirlipede y Scolipede.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon ayudaron a detenerlos a los Venipede, Whirlipede y Scolipede además durante la batalla Satoshi se hizo amigo de un Venipede.

La Profesora Juniper llegó y explicó que una energía misteriosa cerca del Desert Resort obligó a los Venipede, Whirlipede y Scolipede a invadir Ciudad Castelia por lo que nuestros héroes acompañaron a la Profesora Juniper en su helicóptero al Desert Resort.

El jefe del Team Rocket Sakaki vuela a Unova con un ejército de soldados y los ejecutivos del Team Rocket para reunirse con el trio del Team Rocket, Pierce y el doctor Zager para ejecutar su plan.

Nuestros héroes, la profesora Juniper y la Oficial Jenny van al Desert Resort para investigar por qué los Venipede, Whirlipede y Scolipede atacaron Ciudad Castelia pero su helicóptero fue derribado por el ataque de un Liepard perteneciente a Aldith del Team Plasma ya que estos quieren obtener el Meteonite para sus propósitos malignos.

Debido a las órdenes de la oficial Jenny, nuestros héroes regresaron a Ciudad Castelia, pero surgieron problemas cuando Pikachu tuvo que combatir contra el Liepard de Aldith.

Sakaki y el Team Rocket recogen el Meteonite y se estrellaron en una fiesta de disfraces en Ciudad Castelia para demostrar su nueva fuerza y su capacidad para hacerse cargo de Unova.

El detective de la policía internacional Looker se reúne con Satoshi a quien conoció en Sinnoh y se presentó con Iris y Cilan y Juntos se infiltraron en la fiesta tratando de ver lo que está a punto de suceder.

El Meteonite se activa y envía ráfagas de energía lo cual enfermo a Pikachu.

De repente el Team plasma aparece y roba el Meteonite con la esperanza de utilizar su poder para controlar a los Pokemon y ponerlos en contra de sus entrenadores.

El Team de plasma vuelve al Desert Resort siendo seguido por Sakaki y el Team Rocket.

El conflicto entre el Team Rocket y el Team Plasma hace que el Meteonite emita ondas de energía peligrosas lo cual amenaza a Ciudad Castelia.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon superan los difíciles obstáculos y derrotaron tanto al Team Rocket y al Team Plasma frustrando sus planes, el Meteonite es destruido.

A la mañana siguiente Satoshi se enfrenta a Burgh a usando a sus Pignite, Swadloon quien evoluciona en una Leavanny, Zorua y Pikachu mientras que Burgh uso a sus Leavanny, Scolipede, Crustle y Galvantula, Burgh pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla insecto.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes conocen a un entrenador Ace llamado Hugh Hyu quien parece odiar al Team Plasma porque estos robaron al Purrloin de su hermana.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Hugh usando a sus Lucario, Pikachu, Leavanny, Zorua, Garchomp y Archeops mientras que Hugh usa a sus Flygon, Leavanny, Absol, Samurott, Simisear y Bouffalant, Hugh pierde.

Hugh le haca prometer a Satoshi que si tiene la oportunidad derrote al Team Plasma después de haber escuchado de sus hazañas en las otras regiones.

Mientras tanto el trio Team Rocket se llevó el tratamiento del silencio de parte de Sakaki debido a su reciente misión fallida en cuanto al Meteonite.

Matori la Secretaria de Sakaki les dijo al trio que trabajarían con el doctor Zager.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes visitan la isla Libertad donde junto a Bianca derrotan a un grupo de agentes del Team Plasma dirigidos por Colress y los siete sabios de este quienes estaban en la isla Libertad para capturar a un Victini y no solo eso también rescatan al Pignite de Bianca el cual había sido robado por el Team Plasma.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes y Bianca compiten en un concurso de pesca.

Satoshi captura una Frillish, Cilan captura a un Basculin mientras que Bianca e Iris no lograron pescar nada,

Cilan gana la competencia y obtiene una caña de oro.

El Team Rocket aparece para robar a los Pokemon de los competidores pero gracias a la Frillish de Satoshi son derrotados.

Bianca viajara con ellos por un rato debido a que Satoshi decidio invitarla con aprobación de sus amigos.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes se encuentran con el científico del Team Plasma el cual reta a Satoshi.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Corlees usando a sus Zorua, Scraggy, Frillish quien evoluciona en Jellicent y Dewott mientras que Colress usa a sus Magnezone, Klang, Metagross y Elgyem, Colress pierde.

Una semana después nuestros héroes y Bianca conocen a Grimsley Gima un Miembro de la elite cuatro de Unova quien esta tras un grupo de cazadores, a los cuales gracias al Excadrill de Iris derrota y salvan a los Pokemon atrapados por estos, entre ellos una Emolga, un Gible y un Deino quienes se unen al equipo de Iris.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Grimsley usando a sus Pikachu, Lucario, Garchomp, Leavanny, Zorua y Dewott mientras que Grimsley usa a sus Liepard, Krookodile, Hydreigon, Sharpedo quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Sharpedo, Bisharp y Scrafty, la batalla termina en empate.

Bianca e Iris se enfrentan a una batalla 3 vs 3, Bianca usa a sus Pignite, Minccino y Herdier mientras que Iris usa a sus Excadrill, Axew quien evoluciona en Fraxure y Emolga, Bianca derrota a Iris.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran con un niño llamado Stephan que desafía a Satoshi a una batalla Pokemon.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Stephan usando a sus Leavanny, Zorua, Lucario, Pikachu y Dewott quien evoluciona en Samurott mientras que Stephan usa a sus Venipede quien evoluciona en Whirlipede, Karrablast, Druddigon, Liepard, Sawk y Blitzle, Stephan pierde.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran con Rosa Keith uno de los entrenadores Ace más fuertes de Unova.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Rose usando a sus Samurott, Lucario, Garchomp, Zorua quien evoluciona en Zoroark, Pikachu y Leavanny mientras que Rosa uso a sus Whimsicott, Serperior, Unfezant, Volcarona, Audino y Ninetales, rosa pierde.

Rosa comienza a admirar a Satoshi y sentir un flechazo hacia él.

Una semana después nuestros héroes y Bianca salvan a un grupo de Roggenrola y Boldore del Team Plasma quienes querían usar su poder para una extraña máquina.

Satoshi captura a una Roggenrola de la cual se hizo amigo cuando la ayudo a rescatar a sus amigos.

Un par de días más tarde nuestros héroes y Bianca se reencuentran con Shouti quien estaba entrenando en la zona.

Al día siguiente Shouti reta a Satoshi a otra batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shouti usando a sus Roggenrola quien evoluciona en Boldore, Samurott, Servine, Zorua, Pikachu y Pignite mientras que Shouti uso a sus Litwick quien evoluciono en Lampert, Palpitoad, Gurdurr, Servine, Unfezant y Vanillite, Shouti pierde de manera aplastante.

Durante la batalla Satoshi se entera que Alder Adeku el campeón maestro de Unova se reunió con Shouti cuando era joven.

Más tarde Satoshi, Cilan y Samurott van a buscar plantas curativas luego de que los Pokemon se enfermen por culpa de un Foongus.

Durante la búsqueda Satoshi captura un Tympole y Cilan captura un Stunfisk.

Al llevar las plantas Iris y Bianca preparan la medicina.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes conocen a Georgia Langley una caza dragones con la cual Iris forma una rivalidad.

Iris y Georgia se enfrentan a una batalla, Iris usa a sus Deino, Gible, Excadrill y Fraxure mientras que Georgia usa a sus Beartic, Pawniard, Pupitar y Vanilluxe, Georgia gana.

Al despedirse de nuestros héroes esta trato de coquetearle a Satoshi.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes conocen a un chico llamado Cheren Kronora quien es uno de los entrenadores Ace más fuertes de Unova y el novio de Bianca.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Cheren usando a sus Pikachu, Lucario, Leavanny, Tranquil quien evoluciona en Unfezant, Garchomp y Pignite mientras que Cheren uso a sus Haxorus, Samurott, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Unfezant y Reuniclus, Cheren pierde.

Cheren se despide de nuestros héroes después de revelarle a Bianca que está realizando una importante investigación para la profesora Juniper.

Nuestros héroes rumbo a Ciudad Nimbasa llegan a una antigua mansión en busca de refugio de la lluvia donde son atacados por un grupo de Litwick, Chandelure y Lampert los cuales los querían mandar al más allá.

Satoshi captura un Litwick al igual que Bianca.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes conocen a un Cottonee a quien intentan ayudar a conseguir pareja sin embargo este fue rechazado pese a salvar a los demás Cottonee del equipo Rocket, Satoshi captura a Cottonee ya que le recordaba mucho a Butterfree.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a un laboratorio de investigación prehistórica de Fennel y la profesora Juniper donde estas revive una Archen y a un Tirtouga a quienes el Team Rocket trato de robar pero gracias a Tranquil son derrotados, Archen se une al equipo de Satoshi.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes conocen a Luke quien es un joven productor y director de cine junto a su Zorua, Golett y Leavanny a los cuales ayudan a realizar una película siendo los protagonistas y todos ellos le ayudaron a filmar una película, "La Leyenda del Caballero Pokemon".

Satoshi desafía a Luke para demostrarle como realizar una batalla en sus películas al ver que este no sabía cómo hacer una dentro de sus películas.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Luke usando a sus Pikachu, Litwick, Tympole quien evoluciona en Palpitoad, Zorua y Tranquil mientras que Luke usa a sus Joltik, Larvesta, Golett, Ducklett, Leavanny y Cotonee, Luke pierde.

Al final a recomendación del jefe de Luke este viajara un poco para encontrar inspiración para sus películas por lo cual Satoshi lo invita a viajar con ellos un tiempo.

Una semana después Justo cuando pensaban que llegaron a Ciudad Nimbasa, Luke les informa que el lugar al que llegaron se llama Pueblo Nimbasa.

De repente todo el mundo estaba intrigado cuando se anuncia el torneo del club de batalla de Pueblo Nimbasa organizada por el Don George de Pueblo Nimbasa en su Club de batalla.

Nuestros héroes y Luke se registraron para el torneo del Club de batalla.

Burgundy, Touko, Cheren, Stephan, Shouti y Georgia estaban compitiendo así que significaba rivalidades más calientes y más derpiness de Bianca.

Nuestros héroes conocen a Touya el hermano gemelo de Touko el cual también es uno de los entrenadores Ace más fuertes de la región.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Touya usando a sus Archen, Lucario, Garchomp, Pikachu, Zorua, mientras que Touya uso a sus Emboar, Simisage, Braviary, Haxorus, Musharna y Carracosta, Touya pierde.

Más tarde ese día Comienza el torneo del club de batalla, en donde solo participan 16 entrenadores.

Georgia se enfrenta a Satoshi usando a su Beartic mientras que Cheren usa a su Duosion, Georgia derrota a Cheren.

Una chica que usa a su Emolga se enfrenta a Touya quien usa a su Emboar, Touya derrota a su rival.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Burgundy usando a su Archen quien evoluciono en Archeops mientras que Burgundy usa a su Oshawott quien evoluciono en Dewott, Burgundy pierde.

Cilan quien usa a su Dwebble quien evoluciona en Crustle se enfrenta a Shouti quien usa a Gurdurr, Cilan derrota a Shouti.

Stephan quien usa a su Zebstrika se enfrenta a Bianca quien usa a su Minccino, Stephan derrota a Bianca.

Luke quien usa a su Zorua se enfrenta a un chico y a su Beheeyem Luke gana.

Touko quien usa a su Gothitelle se enfrentan a un chico y su Simipour, Touko gana.

Iris quien usa a Fraxure se enfrenta a un chico llamado Ray y su Watchog, Iris derrota a Ray.

En la siguiente ronda Satoshi quien usa a Servine se enfrenta a Georgia y su Pawniard, Georgia pierde.

Luke quien uso a su Larvesta pierde con Touko y su Serperior.

Touya quien usa a Galvantula se enfrenta a Cilan y su Simisage, Touya derrota a Cilan.

Stephan quien usa a su Sawk pierde con Iris quien usa a su Emolga.

En la tercera ronda Satoshi quien usa a su Pignite se enfrenta a Touko quien usa a su Alomomola, Touko pierde.

Touya quien usa a su Carracosta derroto a Iris y su Excadrill.

En la batalla final del torneo Satoshi quien uso a Archeops se enfrentó a Touya quien uso a su Carracosta, Touya pierde siendo Satoshi el ganador del torneo.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de los demás incluyendo a Bianca y continúan su viaje.

Una semana después durante sus viajes por la región de Unova, Satoshi y sus amigos Iris y Cilan llegan a Ciudad Eindoak la cual está construida alrededor de un castillo llamado la Espada Vale.

Los tres entrenadores han llegado a competir en la competencia anual de batalla de la Ciudad el cual Satoshi y su Pokemon logrado ganar con un poco de ayuda inesperada de la mítica Pokemon Victini quien se hizo muy amiga de Scraggy y le ayudo a derrotar al Hydreigon de una chica llamada Karlita.

Resulta Victini tiene un vínculo especial con este lugar.

Hace mucho tiempo el castillo vigilaba el Reino de los campos y la asociación entre Victini y el rey protegió a las personas que vivían allí pero ese reino ya se ha desvanecido en la memoria de las personas dejando tras de sí grandes reliquias y Pokemon antiguos.

Damon un descendiente de dicho reino está tratando de restaurar el reino perdido con la ayuda de sus Gothitelle y Reuniclus.

Su búsqueda lo ha llevado a los confines del desierto estéril y ha convencido al Pokemon legendarios Reshiram a unirse a él.

Damon planea atrapar a Victini y aprovechar su poder pero cuando tal plan se pone en marcha en vez de traer beneficios toda la Ciudad Eindoak se enfrenta a un desastre ya que Victini era el protector de esta al ser capturado corrompió el orden de la naturaleza casi destruyendo la Ciudad,

Sin embargo el poder de los ideales de Satoshi convence al Pokemon legendario Zekrom para ayudar a detener Damon y rescatar a Victini.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron ayudaron a una oficial Jenny a localizar y arrestar a un cazador furtivo de Pokemon que capturo a unos Mienfoo, Cryogonal, Rufflet, un grupo de Beartic y Cubchoo.

Al día siguiente Satoshi captura un Rufflet después de rescatarlo de un cazador el cual además había capturado a unos.

El Rufflet expreso su interés en unirse a Satoshi por lo que Satoshi lo capturo.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Nimbasa y cuando estaban a punto de almorzar se fue la luz en toda la Ciudad.

Al mismo tiempo la enfermera Joy informa que todos los Pokemon y pokeballs del Centro Pokemon fueron robados por la salida de aire.

Nuestros héroes pronto se dieron cuenta de que todo este caos fue el trabajo del Team Plasma y Colress los cuales estaban llevando a cabo un plan elaborado utilizando el metro de Nimbasa de lograr el atraco.

Nuestros héroes dirigidos por la experiencia de Cilan en el sistema de metro y con la asistencia de los jefes de metro Nobori y Kudari rescataron a los Pokemon y frustraron el plan de los villanos, Pignite incluso llegó a ser más valiente y se convirtió en un Emboar.

Más tarde nuestros héroes conocen a la líder del Gimnasio Nimbasa Elesa Kamitsure en su desfile de moda.

Ella se interesó en Satoshi él debido a Pikachu y aceptó el reto combate de Gimnasio.

Sin embargo se encuentran con Bianca quien quería desafiar el Gimnasio pero su padre llega diciéndole que vuelva a casa con él contra su voluntad.

Bianca trató demostrar su valía luchando contra Elesa pero perdió.

Cuando Bianca estaba a punto de salir con su padre, Satoshi desafía al padre de Bianca a una batalla y pone su propio viaje en línea.

A pesar de que la batalla terminó en un empate entre la Servine de Satoshi quien evoluciona en Serperior y el Stoutland del padre de Bianca, el padre de Bianca cambió de opinión al ver la determinación de Satoshi para proteger a sus amigos decide dejar que Bianca continuara su viaje.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi se enfrenta a Elesa usando a sus Serperior, Palpitoad, Litwick quien evoluciona en Lampert y Pikachu mientras que Elesa usa a sus Zebstrika, Eelektrik, Stunfisk y Emolga, Elesa pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla voltio.

A la mañana siguiente Satoshi mientras desfrutaba la feria de la Ciudad con sus amigos N aparece y reta a Satoshi a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a N usando a sus Samurott, Zorua quien evoluciona en Zoroark, Lucario, Scraggy, Cotonee y Pikachu mientras que N usa a sus Ferroseed, Vanillish, Archen, Klang, Zoroark y Sigilyph, N pierde.

N se separa de Satoshi muy feliz por haberle conocido, una vez que N se fue Satoshi se pregunta porque este joven tiene un interés en él.

Al día siguiente Satoshi entró en el torneo del metro de batalla con docenas de otros entrenadores en el que tuvo que luchar con dos Pokemon simultáneamente, con la ayuda de sus Pokemon, Satoshi ganó la batalla tras batalla contra oponentes y gano el derecho de enfrentar a Nobori y Kudari el los jefes del metro de batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Nobori y Kudari usando a sus Krokorok quien evoluciona en Krookodile, Pikachu, Lucario, Emboar, Garchomp, Samurott y Serperior mientras que Nobori y Kudari usaron a sus Durant, Garbodor, Conkeldurr, Gigalith, Eelektross y Chandelure, Nobori y Kudari son derrotados.

Más tarde nuestros héroes junto a Hugh entran a un barco perteneciente al Team Plasma.

Mientras Hugh, Iris y Cilan se enfrentan a diversos agentes del Team Plasma, Satoshi se ve cara a cara con una de las tenientes.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Aldith a una batalla usando a sus Zoroark y Lucario mientas que Aldith usa a sus Liepard y Watchog, Aldith es derrotada.

Aldith molesta le entrega a Hugh el Purrloin de su hermana quien ahora es un Liepard.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes junto a Shouti se encuentran a Alder Adeku el maestro campeón de la liga Unova quien para molestia de Shouti solo es un vago bueno para nada.

Debido a que lo encontraron tratando de ligar con una oficial Jenny a Satoshi le recordada a Takeshi.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Alder a una batalla usando a sus Pikachu, Lucario, Samurott, Garchomp y Zoroark mientras que Alder usa a sus Druddigon, Bouffalant, Durant, Volcarona, Escavalier y Accelgor, la batalla termina en empate para shock de Iris, Cilan y decepción de Shouti.

Después de coquetear con la enfermera Joy lo cual causo a Satoshi preguntarse cómo estará Takeshi estos días, Alder calmó al Gigalith al sacar un clavo pegado en su pie.

Una semana después en el camino a Ciudad Virvank nuestros héroes encontraron Keldeo un Pokemon legendario que estaba siendo perseguido por Kyurem el Pokemon más fuerte de tipo dragón en el mundo.

Nuestros héroes intervienen para proteger a Keldeo de Kyurem este les cuenta que Kyurem atrapo a sus maestros, Cobalion, Terrakion y Virizion por lo cual acordaron a ayudarle a salvar a sus maestro.

Fue una tarea difícil pero no solo lograron salvar a sus maestros sino que Keldeo se volvió más fuerte.

Kyurem revela que en realidad solo estaba probando a Keldeo para florecer el potencial de este.

Después de cenar con Alder la enfermera Joy dice que un Gigalith está causando un alboroto en la Ciudad.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes ayudan a un chico llamado Roberto a fotografiar a un grupo de Sawsbuck de un bosque especial los cuales se presentan en sus cuatro formas posibles.

De repente aparece el Team Rocket y sus Pokemon Swoobat, Duosion, Jellicent, Ferrothorn, Gothorita, Amoonguss y Cofagrigus para robarse a los Sawsbuck pero Satoshi los derroto con todos sus Pokemon.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes conocen a una entrenadora llamada Katherine cerca de Ciudad Drifveil quien es influenciada por su Gothorita le pide intercambiar a Scraggy por uno de sus Pokemon pero Satoshi no acepta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Katherine usando a sus Scraggy quien evoluciona en Scrafty, Krookodile y Pikachu mientras que Katherine uso a sus Vullaby, Garbodor, Amoonguss y Gothorita, Katherine pierde.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a la Ciudad para Drifveil para la quinta batalla de Gimnasio de Satoshi pero Clay Yakon el líder de Gimnasio los envía a recoger algunas hierbas revivir antes de la batalla.

El desvío lleva a nuestros héroes a la isla de Milos también conocida como la Isla Leyenda donde conocen a un niño llamado Lewis y su Gothorita que estaban tratando de encontrar las hierbas revivir para curar a los Pokemon enfermos de la isla de Milos, y Lewis y Gothorita pensaban hacer una ceremonia de lluvia artificial a invocar el legendario Pokemon Landorus para poner la tierra fértil.

Sin embargo al final de la ceremonia de creación de lluvia los Pokemon legendarios Tornadus y Thundurus aparecen listos para una batalla lo que podría destruir la isla de Milos.

Nuestros héroes se enteraron de que el Team Plasma estaba detrás de todo esto en su esquema para capturar al trio de las nubes.

De repente Tornadus, Landorus y Thundurus son atacados por los siete sabios del Team Plasma quienes usaron Pokemon distintos pero gracias a Satoshi quien usa a todos sus Pokemon lograron derrotarlos.

Durante la batalla el Cotonee de Satoshi evoluciona en Whimsicott por entrar en contacto con una piedra solar mientras que su Lampert evoluciona en Chandelure por una piedra noche.

A pesar de que el Team Plasma huyo Tornadus y Thundurus seguían peleando por lo cual nuestros héroes trabajaron en conjunto con otra ceremonia de creación de lluvia y pidieron a Landorus que calmara a Tornadus y Thundurus.

Con todo resuelto las hierbas revivir comenzaron a crecer.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes llevaron algunas hierbas revivir frescas al Gimnasio Drifveil quien aceptó el desafío de Satoshi.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Clay usando a sus Samurott, Serperior, Whimsicott, Boldore quien evoluciona en Gigalith mientras que Clay usa a sus Krookodile, Claydol, Seismitoad, Golurk y Excadrill, Clay pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla temblor.

Antes de que nuestros héroes partieran hacia Mistralton Yakon le dio a Satoshi la piedra Oscura en caso de ser necesaria.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes conocen a Nate Keith un entrenador Ace quien es el hermano gemelo de Rosa.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Nate usando a sus Scrafty, Serperior, Pikachu, Garchomp y Lucario mientras que Nate uso a sus Emboar, Arcanine, Simisage, Lucario, Krookodile y Beartic, Nate pierde.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de Nate para segur su viaje siendo su siguiente destino Ciudad Mistralton.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a una Ciudad donde se enteran que unos Bouffalant, Deino y Druddigon están lastimando a las personas y Pokemon que viven en la zona por lo cual decidieron detenerlos.

Satoshi atrapó al Bouffalant y Deino mientras que Iris atrapa a la Druddigon.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes se encontraron con Bianca y juntos fueron a pasaron a través de la cueva Chargestone donde ayudaron a un grupo de Joltik y Galvantula recuperar su territorio el cual fue usurpado por el trio del Team Rocket quienes estaban tratando de robar unas piedras de la cueva.

Después de alejar el trio Team Rocket nuestros héroes se encuentran con la Profesora Juniper y sus asistentes.

Bianca y su madre intercambian a sus Shelmet y Karrablast respectivamente.

La nueva Karrablast de Bianca se convierte en Escavalier mientras el Shelmet de la profesora Juniper evoluciona en Accelgor.

Poco después a llega el abuelo de Bianca llamado Cedric Juniper quien llega todo agotado y hambriento.

Después de recuperar la resistencia Cedric lleva a nuestros héroes en una expedición para explorar las ruinas del héroe negro que era un homenaje a Zekrom.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran con N quien estaba merodeando en las ruinas, N al ver a Satoshi lo desafía a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a N usando a sus Zoroark, Krookodile, Samurott, Lucario y Pikachu mientras que N usa a sus Tirtouga, Zweilous quien evoluciona en Hydreigon, Zoroark, Darmanitan, Ferrothorn y Jellicent, N es derrotado.

N se va pacíficamente después de felicitar a Satoshi por sus ideales.

Tras su separación con Cedric Juniper nuestros héroes conocieron a un chico llamado Mick quien necesita desesperadamente un Pokemon para una batalla para un ajuste de cuentas con un matón local llamado Glenn.

Mick usa Pikachu y Krookodile en una doble batalla para ganar a Green quien uso a los Seismitoad y Cubchoo quien evoluciona a Beartic de su hermana.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Mistralton donde se enteran que la líder de Gimnasio Skyla Fuuro al parecer determinaba quién gana la medalla de su Gimnasio basada en la selección de los Pokemon de sus desafiantes lo que Cilan encontró injusto.

Cilan reto a Skyla a aceptar su desafío para una batalla.

A pesar de perder Cilan ya que su Crustle fue derrotado por la Swanna de Skyla puso una gran pelea lo que emociono a Skyla quien está lista para tener una batalla contra Satoshi.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Skyla usando a sus Jellicent, Deino quien evoluciona en Zweilous, Archeops, Rufflet, Krookodile y Unfezant mientras que Skyla usa a sus Swoobat, Archeops, Unfezant macho, Braviary, y Mandibuzz, Skyla pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla jet.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se encuentran a Stephan en el festival de la campana de Ciudad Mistralton al cual ellos también participaran.

Después de varias pruebas el trio del Team Rocket quienes también participaban causo unos problemas pero gracias a Shauntal Shikimi una miembro de la elite four de Unova y jueza de la competencia el trio es derrotado.

Stephan gana la competencia y como premio puede tocar la campana tres veces lo cual según la leyenda quien la toque algún día cumplirá todos sus sueños.

Satoshi reta a Shauntal a una batalla la cual acepta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Shauntal usando a sus Chandelure, Pikachu, Emboar, Krookodile, Samurott y Serperior mientras que Shauntal usa a sus Cofagrigus, Golurk, Jellicent macho, Jellicent hembra, Chandelure y Gengar quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gengar, la batalla termina en empate.

Nuestros héroes y Stephan entran al torneo club explosión patrocinado por don George en Ciudad Ambiga donde se reúnen con Burgundy, Georgia, Bianca, Cheren, Shouti, Touya, Touko, Rosa, Nate y Hugh.

El torneo comienza sin más preámbulos cuyo premio son un paquete de vitaminas.

Stephan y su Sawk derrotan a un entrenador llamado Masoami y su Throh los cuales son sus eternos rivales.

Touko se enfrenta a Cilan usando a su Gothitelle mientras que Cilan usa a su Maractus, Touko derrota a Cilan.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Nate usando a su Scrafty mientras que Nate usa a su Beheeyem, Satoshi derrota a Nate.

Iris se enfrenta a Burgundy usando a su Gible quien evoluciona en Gabite mientras que Burgundy usa a su Dewott quien evoluciona en Samurott, Burgundy derrota a Iris.

Touya se enfrenta a su mejor amigo Cheren usando a su Haxorus mientras que Cheren usa a su Samurott, Touya derrota a Cheren.

Georgia se enfrenta a Rosa usando a su Bisharp mientras que Rosa uso a su Simipour, Georgia derrota a Rosa.

Bianca se enfrenta a Hugh usando a su Emboar mientras que Hugh usa a su Simisear, Bianca derrota a Hugh.

Shouti usando a su Conkeldurr se enfrenta a un chico quien uso a su Bouffalant al cual Shouti y Conkeldurr derrotaron fácilmente.

Esa noche durante la cena Stephan reta al a Satoshi a una competencia de comida en la cual Touko y Rosa animaban a Satoshi que a su parecer se veía muy tierno comiendo.

Al día siguiente comenzó la segunda ronda del torneo.

Stephan quien uso a su Sawk se enfrenta a Georgia quien uso a su Bisharp, Stephan derrota a Georgia.

Touya se enfrenta a Burgundy usando a su Haxorus mientras que Burgundy usa a su Samurott, Touya derrota a Burgundy.

Satoshi quien usa a su Scrafty derrota a Touko quien usa a su Gothitelle.

Bianca se enfrenta a Shouti usando a su Emboar mientras que Shouti uso a su Conkeldurr, Bianca derrota a Shouti

En la tercera ronda del torneo Stephan quien usa a su Sawk derrota a Bianca quien usa a su Emboar.

Satoshi quien usa a su Scrafty derrota a Touya quien usa a su Haxorus.

En la batalla final Stephan usa a su Sawk pero es derrotado por Satoshi quien uso a su Scrafty, Satoshi gana el torneo club explosión.

En su camino a la Ciudad Icirrus nuestros héroes frustran otro esquema de mal producido por el doctor Zager y el trio del Team Rocket que estaban tratando de capturar a un grupo de Tirtouga y Carracosta utilizando una distorsión del tiempo cerca de una montaña.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Pueblo Astilde donde conocen a Shamus el entrenador original de Emboar.

Satoshi desafía Shamus a una batalla para demostrar que Emboar es muy fuerte Shamus acepta a regañadientes después de que Iris se burla de él.

Satoshi usa a Samurott, Emboar y Serperior mientras que Shamus usa a sus Heatmor, Emboar y Simisear, Satoshi derroto y humillo a Shamus.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a montaña Tuerca donde conocen a Marshall Rembu uno de los miembros de la elite four quien suele entrenar por dicha zona.

Satoshi reta a Marshall.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Marshall usando a sus Pikachu, Lucario, Garchomp, Unfezant, Krookodile y Samurott mientras que Marshall usa a sus Mienshao, Sawk, Throh, Emboar, Conkeldurr y Lucario quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Lucario, Marshall es derrotado.

Un día más tarde en una montaña cercana a la Ciudad Icirrus nuestros héroes conocen al líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Icirrus Brycen Huchiku.

Todos ellos rescataron a Volcarona el guardián de la montaña de un terrible cazador furtivo llamado Rizzo.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Icirrus donde Satoshi tendrá su séptima batalla de Gimnasio.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Brycen usando a sus Scrafty, Emboar, Cryogonal, Krookodile y Deino quien evoluciona en Zweilous mientras que Brycen uso a sus Vanilluxe, Cryogonal, Walrein, Dewgong y Beartic, Brycen pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla helada.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes van a visitar la torre Duodraco por petición de Iris donde ven que un grupo de agentes del Team Plasma estaban buscando un extraño aparato para adueñarse de Unova

Nuestros héroes se enfrentan al Team Plasma cuando de repente llega Ghetsis el comandante de estos.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Ghetsis usando a sus Emboar, Serperior, Samurott, Krookodile y Pikachu mientras que Getchis usa a sus Seismitoad, Hydreigon, Cofagrigus, Eelektross y Drapion, Ghetsis es derrotado frente a muchos de sus agentes.

Ghetsis molesto cancela la operación y se va seguido de sus subordinados.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se encuentran con Bianca en camino a Ciudad Opelucid.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Bianca usando a sus Samurott, Pikachu, Zoroark, Leavanny, Scrafty y Unfezant mientras que Bianca usa a sus Cinccino, Emboar, Musharna, Escavalier, Emolga y Mienshao, Bianca pierde.

Bianca se despide de nuestros héroes y les dice que ya tiene 8 medallas.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Opelucid donde Satoshi y Cilan conocen a Drayden Shaga el abuelo adoptivo de Iris.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Drayden usando a sus Samurott, Unfezant, Pikachu, Serperior, Krookodile y Emboar mientras que Drayden usa a sus Altaria, Druddigon, Salamence, Flygon, Hydreigon y Haxorus, Drayden pierde y le entrega a Satoshi con la medalla leyenda.

Drayden felicita a Iris por su crecimiento como entrenadora Dragon la cual además de ser su nieta adoptiva es su protegida además aprovecha para comentarle a Satoshi sobre 2 Gimnasios más que vale la pena visitar.

De repente el Team Plasma aparece en una nave sobre la Ciudad y congela parte de la Ciudad Drayden y nuestros héroes salen para enfrentarlos.

Mientras Drayden Cilan e Iris se enfrentaban a un grupo de soldados del Team Plasma, Satoshi se enfrentó a un grupo de elite del Team Plasma conocido como la triada sombra los cuales robaron algo de Drayden.

La triada sombra usó a sus Bisharp, Absol, Escavalier, Golurk, Accelgor y Banette mientras que Satoshi uso a sus Pikachu, Lucario, Samurott, Garchomp, Zoroark y Krookodile, la triada es derrotada y Satoshi recupera la pertenencia de Drayden.

Tras una batalla dura nuestros héroes y Drayden derrotan al Team Plasma quienes escapan antes de que llegara la oficial Jenny.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a Ciudad Virvank donde se encuentran a Georgia que está probando unos musgos especiales provenientes de los Ferroseed.

Georgia e Iris se enfrentaron a una batalla 1 vs 1, Iris usa a Deino quien evoluciona en Zweilous y Georgia a Vanilluxe, estas empatan.

La Vanilluxe de Georgia parece tenerle cierta simpatía a Iris, al despedirse de nuestros héroes intenta coquetear con Satoshi pero este la ignora ya que lo hace sentir incómodo.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes van a los estudios de cine de la Ciudad donde se reencuentran con Luke y su Zorua y les ayudan a producir una panícula para participar en una competencia de cortometrajes la cual ganan.

Mientras que ayuda con la filmación Satoshi encuentra con la mítica Pokemon Meloetta que estaba siendo perseguido por el trio del Team Rocket.

Meloetta desarrolló un interés en Satoshi y comenzó a seguirlo después de que este la salva.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes se enfrentan a diversos agentes del Team Plasma quienes trataron de robar a los Pokemon de la Ciudad, pero gracias a nuestros héroes son derrotados.

A la mañana siguiente Satoshi desafía a Roxie Homika la líder del Gimnasio Virvank el cual era un Gimnasio muy difícil de superar para muchos retadores.

Al principio Roxie estaba curiosa del porque la reta si ya tenía las ocho medallas pero Satoshi le responde que Drayden se lo recomendó.

Satoshi se enfrenta Roxie usando a sus Chandelure, Zoroark, Bouffalant, Zweilous quien evoluciona en Hydreigon y Pikachu mientras que Roxie usa a sus Amoonguss, Garbodor, Drapion, Scolipede, Seviper y Weezing, Roxie pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla tóxica su novena medalla.

Meloetta también observaba la batalla y estaba contenta de ver la victoria de Satoshi.

Después de su victoria en el Gimnasio Virvank Satoshi y sus amigos se encontraron con Cynthia Shirona la campeona maestra de Sinnoh quien estaba eufórica de ver a Satoshi después de un largo tiempo desde sus días en Sinnoh pero internamente se encogió al ver que no estaba solo.

Cynthia reveló que perdió su título de Campeón del mundo el pasado verano a un entrenador de gran alcance quien uso a su Mega Charizard X y desde entonces ella ha estado escapando de los medios de comunicación durante bastante tiempo y decide tomar unas vacaciones en su villa en Ciudad Undella en Unova del Este.

Cynthia les cuenta a nuestros héroes sobre el torneo mundial Pokemon y la copa junior del torneo mundial Pokemon a los cuales los invita para probar las habilidades de nuestros héroes y pasar tiempo con Satoshi.

Nuestros héroes aceptaron la invitación de Cynthia para ir a Unova del Este con ella.

Durante el viaje, Meloetta casi fue atrapada por el trío del Team Rocket y se ha lesionado pero Satoshi, sus amigos y Cynthia cuidaron de ella hasta que sanara, desconocido para todos Meloetta decidio seguir a Satoshi.

Hikari, Iris, y Cilan se inscribieron en la copa junior del PWT mientras que Satoshi tuvo que inscribirse en la Copa Ace del PWT ya que es un entrenador nivel Ace.

Desconocido para todos el trío del Team Rocket sigue espiando a Meloetta y tramando algunos planes para capturarla.

Al día siguiente Lady Caitlin quien es prima de Cynthia y miembro de la elite four de Unova viene a visitar a su prima y se sorprende de verla acompañada.

Satoshi reta a Caitlin a una batalla la cual esta acepta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Caitlin usando a sus Lucario, Garchomp, Pikachu, Krookodile, Samurott y Zoroark mientras que Caitlin usa a sus Sigilyph, Musharna, Sigilyph, Reuniclus, Gardevoir quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gardevoir y Gothitelle, Caitlin pierde.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes se están divirtiendo en la playa cuando de repente son atacados por un Onix brillante al cual Meloetta logra derrotar.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a una fábrica abandonada, donde un Dragonite está causando problemas, al final este fue capturado por Iris la cual se compromete a volverlo más fuerte.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Lacunosa, sede la copa junior del PWT y de la Copa Ace del PWT.

La copa junior del PWT fue organizada por Alder, Cynthia y Lady Caitlin-

Satoshi observó la copa junior junto a sus Pokemon y Meloetta mientras Hikari, Iris y Cilan competían en la Copa junior del PWT, incluso Shouti, Burgundy, Stephan y Georgia estaban entre los 16 entrenadores que compitieron.

Al final Shouti ganó con sólo su Serperior y como ganador de la Copa junior del PWT tuvo la oportunidad de luchar contra Alder pero Alder y su Bouffalant derrotaron rápidamente a Shouti y su Serperior.

Pronto inicia la Copa Ace del PWT también en Ciudad donde sólo entrenadores nivel Ace participaran.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon estaban emocionados por la competencia, además de Satoshi participaban Nate, Hugh, Rosa, Cheren, Touko, Touya y un chico llamado Benga quien es nieto de Alder.

La Copa Ace del PWT se puso en marcha con 16 entrenadores.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Nate usando a su Garchomp mientras que Nate usa a su Lucario, Nate pierde.

Rosa quien uso a su Ninetales derrota a Hugh quien uso a su Liepard.

Touko se enfrenta a Cheren usando a su Mandibuzz mientras que Cheren uso a su Unfezant, Touko derrota a Cheren.

Touya quien uso a su Braviary derrota a un chico y su Sawk.

Una chica llamada Liza y su Escavalier derrotan al Accelgor de si rival.

Un chico llamado Kyohuei y su Reuniclus derrotan al Beartic de su rival.

Un chico llamado Horatio y su Seismitoad derrotan al Scolipede de su rival.

Benga y su Dragonite derrotan al Druddigon de su rival el cual se llamaba Dante.

En la siguiente ronda Satoshi derrota con su Cryogonal a Rosa quien uso a su Maractus.

Touko quien uso a su Serperior se enfrenta a Horatio y su Cinccino, Touko derrota a Horatio.

Touya quien uso a su Musharna derroto a Benga y su Volcarona.

Liza y su Cryogonal derrotan a Kyohuei y su Bisharp.

En la tercera ronda Satoshi derrota a Touya quien uso a su Haxorus usando a su Garchomp.

Touko quien uso a su Alomomola se enfrenta a un Liza y su Hydreigon, Touko derrota a Liza.

En la batalla final Satoshi usando a su Whimsicott se enfrenta a Touko quien usa a su Lilligant, Touko pierde.

Satoshi tiene la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Alder el campeón maestro de Unova al ser el ganador de la Copa Ace del PWT.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Alder usando a sus Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Lucario, Garchomp y Pikachu mientras que Alder usa a sus Volcarona, Accelgor, Escavalier, Druddigon, Leavanny y Crustle, la batalla termina en empate.

Satoshi no sólo ganó un trofeo sino que capturó los corazones de Touko, Georgia y Rosa quienes estaban impresionadas por su fuerza.

Satoshi envió su trofeo a Pueblo Masara.

Después de que terminó el torneo nuestros héroes encontraron con un entrenador llamado Cameron y su Riolu.

Al parecer Cameron se equivocó en la fecha de la copa junior del PWT y por alguna extraña razón pensaba que la liga Unova se llevaría a cabo en la Ciudad Enju en Johto Y aún más embarazoso pensaba que se necesitan siete medallas para entrar a la liga, nuestros héroes se despiden de Cameron y esperan verlo en la liga.

Nuestros héroes viajaron a Ciudad Humilau ya que en esa Ciudad Hikari tomaría su vuelo y conocieron a Marlon Shizui el líder de Gimnasio al cual Satoshi reta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Marlon usando a sus Leavanny, Lucario, Garchomp y Pikachu mientras que Marlon usa a sus Seismitoad, Carracosta, Jellicent, Alomomola, Basculin y Simipour, Marlon pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla ola.

Pronto Hikari se separó de sus amigos hacia su próximo destino el cual es Johto, ella toma un avión hacia Ciudad Fusube y junto a sus Pokemon guarda en su corazón todos los recuerdos de su tiempo con sus amigos durante este breve viaje en Unova.

Satoshi, Iris y Cilan se quedaron en la villa de Cynthia para que Satoshi y sus Pokemon con ayuda entrenaran para el campeonato de la liga Unova, Cynthia estaba ausente en un mandado ese momento.

Durante el entrenamiento llega Ridley el cuidador de Meloetta quien confunde a Satoshi con un villano, Ridley les advirtió sobre el Team Rocket quienes tratan de capturar a Meloetta.

De repentes soldados del Team Rocket dirigidos por los ejecutivos del Team Rocket Athenea, Apolo, Protón y Petrel los atacaron con el objetivo de capturar Meloetta, Iris, Cilan y Ridley intentaron distraer a los villanos para que Satoshi pudiera escapar con Meloetta.

Satoshi se encuentra con el jefe del Team Rocket Sakaki quien sabía que Satoshi ha causado problemas para el Team Rocket en los últimos cinco años (incluyendo el incidente monte Quena con Mewtwo así como en las islas Sevil con Deoxys).

Satoshi, Iris y Cilan se quedaron en la villa de Cynthia para que Satoshi y sus Pokemon con ayuda entrenaran para el campeonato de la liga Unova, Cynthia estaba ausente en un mandado ese momento.

Durante el entrenamiento llega el cuidador de Meloetta Ridley quien confunde a Satoshi con un villano, Ridley les advirtió sobre el Team Rocket quienes tratan de capturar a Meloetta.

De repentes soldados del Team Rocket dirigidos por los ejecutivos del Team Rocket: Athenea, Apolo, Protón y Petrel los atacaron con el objetivo de capturar Meloetta.

Iris, Cilan y Ridley intentaron distraer a los villanos para que Satoshi pudiera escapar con Meloetta.

Satoshi se encuentra con el jefe del Team Rocket Sakaki quien sabía que Satoshi ha causado problemas para el Team Rocket en los últimos cinco años (incluyendo el incidente monte Quena con Mewtwo así como en las islas Sevil con Deoxys).

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sakaki usando a sus Pikachu, Samurott, Lucario, Serperior, Emboar y Garchomp mientras que Sakaki uso a sus Rhyperior, Persian, Garchomp, Krookodile, Diggersby y Nidoqueen.

Cuando Satoshi y sus Pokemon estaban cerca de derrotar a Sakaki y sus Pokemon hasta que Sakaki activa una trampa para someter a Satoshi y sus Pokemon y captura Meloetta.

Satoshi y Pikachu fueron tomados como rehenes junto con Meloetta y fueron llevados a las ruinas Abisal.

Mientras las fuerzas del Team Rocket miraban Sakaki utiliza a Meloetta para hacer que las ruinas Abisales salieran a la superficie del agua causando un montón de turbulencias y tormentas.

Iris, Cilan, Ridley, Jarvis y Cynthia vieron todo eso y fueron hacia las ruinas en un barco.

Sakaki uso la canción de Meloetta y con un extraño espejo convoca al trío de las nubes Tornadus, Thundurus y Landorus en sus formas Therian para que pudieran conquistar Unova.

Satoshi y Pikachu lograron liberarse de su confinamiento y se reagruparon con sus amigos, Ridley, Cynthia y Jarvis, a continuación, todos ellos mandaron a sus Pokemon para luchar contra el Team Rocket.

Sakaki continuación ordena al trío de las nubes que atacaran a Satoshi y compañía.

Tornadus, Thundurus y Landorus en sus formas Therian eran mucho más fuertes que en sus formas regulares.

Satoshi y compañía lucharon contra el trío de las nubes lo cual causó una gran destrucción y daños.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon lograron evitar la ira del trío de las nubes y audazmente pelearon contra varios cientos de soldados Rocket y sus Pokemon.

Sakaki molesto le ordeno al trío de las nubes que desencadenaran un ataque mortal contra Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Cuando Pikachu fue impactado directamente por el poderoso rayo de Thundurus pero Pikachu absorbe la electricidad y desencadenó una gigantesca electroball y destruyó las ruinas Abisales.

La enorme explosión causó que Sakaki perdiera los estribos debido a la influencia del espejo y decide destruir Unova.

Al ver que todo estaba en ruinas Athenea, Apolo, Protón y Petrel alejaron a Sakaki de la plataforma para separarlo del espejo veraz.

Al ver que sus planes han fracasado estrepitosamente de nuevo gracias a Satoshi y compañía, Sakaki molesto ordena la retirada del Team Rocket de Unova (incluyendo el trío Team Rocket) y ordena que regresen a Kanto.

Meloetta fue liberada por Satoshi y utilizó su canción para calmar Tornadus, Thundurus y Landorus que invirtieron todo el daño que han causado y volvieron de nuevo a sus formas regulares.

Cuando todo se calmó las ruinas se hundieron en el océano y el trio de las nubes se despidió.

De vuelta en la Ciudad Undella Meloetta se despide tristemente de Satoshi ya que si bien esta deseaba seguir al lado de Satoshi tenía un deber que cumplir en Unova.

Meloetta cantó una hermosa canción recordando todos los buenos momentos que tuvo con el grupo en especial con Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Meloetta le dio las gracias a Satoshi por haberla cuidado y se fue con Ridley.

Nuestros héroes se despidieron de Cynthia y Jarvis para dirigirse a Ciudad Vertress.

Cynthia le deseo a Satoshi todo lo mejor en la liga Unova y espera con esperanza el día en que ella podría tener algún tiempo de calidad a solas con él como su pareja.

Una semana después nuestros héroes toman un viaje en barco hacia Ciudad Aspertia para después dirigirse a Ciudad Vertress.

Nuestros héroes se reencuentran con N en un barco hacia Ciudad Aspertia el cual les confeso que era parte del Team Plasma pero lo abandono cuando se dio cuenta de los verdaderos planes de estos.

Satoshi se enfrenta a N usando a sus Samurott, Pikachu, Lucario, Emboar y Serperior mientras que N uso a sus Klinklang, Glaceon, Vanilluxe, Carracosta, Archeops y Zoroark, la batalla termina en empate.

N felicita a Satoshi por su victoria y les cuenta a nuestros héroes que planea investigar lo que hizo el Team Plasma después de que los abandono.

El Rocket Team trio apareció de repente acechando a Pikachu y parece que consiguieron dos nuevos Pokemon Vullaby y Rufflet para complementar a sus demás Pokemon.

Satoshi y Pikachu se mantuvieron firmes y se envían a los villanos a volar.

N se baja en el muelle de Ciudad Castelia y se despide de nuestros héroes.

Una semana después nuestros héroes pasaban por Ciudad Floccesy donde vieron un montón de Pokemon con los ojos rojos brillantes vienen de la nada y los atacan pero Pikachu los derrota con facilidad por lo que nuestros héroes podrían llevarlos a la enfermera Joy

Resulta que la enfermera Joy se ocupa de casos similares también.

La oficial Jenny informó que los Pokemon salvaje que viven cerca de Ciudad Floccesy bajaban de la montaña cercana llenos de rabia y atacan a los transeúntes.

Tras oír hablar de un antiguo observatorio en la montaña nuestros héroes decidieron ir a investigar.

En el camino hasta el observatorio Pikachu y Fraxure repentinamente se volvieron locos y estaban a punto de atacar a nuestros héroes junto con otros Pokemon salvajes que también se volvieron locos.

Un caminante salió de la nada y despliega un dispositivo que volvió a Pikachu, Fraxure y los Pokemon de vuelta a la normalidad.

El caminante se quitó el disfraz para revelar a sí mismo como Looker de la Policía Internacional.

Looker reveló que estaba investigando Team Plasma y advirtió que no se acerquen al observatorio pero Looker finalmente aceptó la ayuda de nuestros héroes después insistieron.

En el observatorio nuestros héroes encontraron un montón de soldados del Team Plasma.

Después de participar en una batalla nuestros héroes persiguieron a los soldados del Team de plasma en el interior del observatorio y llegaron a una habitación donde Colress el científico del Team de plasma estaba haciendo su experimento de utilizar ondas EM para desatar el poder oculto y la rabia de los Pokemon.

Nuestros héroes y sus Pokemon acertaron ataque tras ataque del ejército de Pokemon cuyo cerebro fue lavado por Colress lo que provocó que Colress conectara un receptor a Pikachu y activar su máquina.

Pikachu se volvió loco y atacó a Satoshi sin embargo Satoshi y Lucario utilizaron su aura para ayudar a Pikachu y destruyen el receptor enchufado en la cabeza.

El trio del Team Rocket se abalanzó y destruyo el dispositivo de forzando a Colress y sus subordinados del Team plasma retirarse y activar la función de auto-destrucción del observatorio.

Nuestros héroes junto con el Pokemon salvaje que ha quedado libre escaparon del viejo observatorio antes de que explotara.

Una noche, Nuestros héroes encontraron con N y lo ayudaron a rescatar a un Braviary cautivo por el Team de plasma para el mismo conjunto de experimentos que se realizan por Colress.

Después de escuchar que Nuestros héroes se encontraron con el Team plasma hace unos días y viendo a Satoshi y su equipo Pokemon derrotar a una gran cantidad de soldados del Team Plasma juntos, N decide unirse al grupo temporalmente en sus viajes.

N seguía contra de que los Pokemon se llevaran bien con la gente a pesar de haber abandonado al Team Plasma pero durante sus viajes con nuestros héroes vio lo importante de la relación entre las personas y Pokemon después de presenciar cómo una patrulla del puerto Pokemon apagar incendios juntos.

Una semana después en una Ciudad donde se realizaba una feria de Kanto y después de ver a los Pokemon iniciales de Kanto Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle los cuales se presentaron cortesía del anfitrión dela feria de Kanto en vivo y el Profesor Oukido forma de video.

Satoshi recordó de sus primeros días de como entrenador.

Más tarde esa noche después de ver a Charmander durante la feria de Kanto Satoshi recuerda de Charizard desde el principio: el momento en que lo recibió como un Charmander del profesor Oukido; todas las aventuras y amigos que Satoshi, Pikachu y Charmander hicieron; el momento en que estaban atrapados en una cueva durante una tormenta de nieve; las luchas Satoshi soportó mientras Charmander se convirtió en un Charmeleon hiperactivo; el tiempo en que Charmeleon evolucionó en Charizard y lo salvo de un Aerodactyl vicioso al tiempo que Charizard logra el control de sus poderes; las muchas batallas que Charizard le ayudo a obtener; cuando juntos ganaron la liga Kanto; cuando conquistan la liga Naranja; el tiempo en que Satoshi tomó la decisión dejar que entrenando a Charizard en el valle Charicific Valle en Johto por lo Charizard podría algún día superar la fuerza de los Charizard allí; el tiempo Charizard vino al rescate de la Satoshi para ayudar a salvar a Hanako, Chuly y Gothitelle de un montón de Unown en la pequeña Ciudad de Greenfield de Johto; el tiempo en que Charizard ayudó a Satoshi a derrota a Clair, el tiempo en que Satoshi y Charizard derrotaron a Shigeru y su Blastoise en la final de la liga Johto y ganan el campeonato de la liga Johto; cuando Charizard le ayudó a derrota a Noland y su Articuno en la fábrica de batalla de la frontera de la batalla de Kanto, cuando derrotaron a Brandon en la Pirámide de batalla para conquistar la batalla de la frontera de Kanto, cuando salvan las islas Sevil, cuando ganan la liga Sinnoh contra Tobias y sus Pokemon legendarios; y finalmente cuando derrotan a Palmer en la torre de batalla.

Impresionados al oír las historias de Satoshi con Charizard, Iris, Cilan, y N estaban deseosos de conocer a Charizard.

Satoshi finalmente recibe Charizard del laboratorio del Profesor Oukido.

Satoshi presenta Charizard a su equipo, así como N, Iris, y Cilan.

Charizard tiene una pelea con el Dragonite de Iris lo que llevó a una batalla Pokemon entre Satoshi e Iris.

Charizard demostró su valor derrotado al Dragonite de Iris con gran facilidad.

Satoshi invita a Charizard a su equipo ya grande y fuerte a lo cual Charizard está de acuerdo en su totalidad.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Drifveil la cual fue cerrada por la oficial Jenny debido a reportes de un Haxorus el cual está causando problemas lo cual Iris no cree.

Después de colarse en la Ciudad nuestros héroes se encontraron con Looker que piensa que el Team de plasma esta tras de N porque este los abandono.

El grupo descubrió que el plan del Team Plasma dirigido por Colress usando la misma máquina para forzar a los Pokemon a enfadarse y causar estragos.

Colress incluso puso al Dragonite de Iris bajo su control.

N intentó calmar a Dragonite y Haxorus, pero N se lesiona gravemente.

Colress y el Team Plasma intentaron capturar N, pero la intervención del trio del Team Rocket más la escaramuza entre nuestros héroes y Team Plasma causó accidentalmente la máquina de Colress se rompiera forzando Team de plasma a retirarse.

Aparece una misteriosa niebla y dos mujeres misteriosas y sus Gardevoir y Gothitelle se llevan a N.

Nuestros héroes siguieron N y las dos mujeres a través de la niebla y llegaron a un misterioso refugio enclavado en un bosque con un lago de agua y una casa de curación.

El trio del Team Rocket Team y los soldados del Team Plasma también pasaron por la niebla y terminaron en una zona pantanosa.

Tan pronto como N fue sanado, N introdujo a nuestros héroes a las dos mujeres y sus compañeras Concordia y Anthea y explicó por qué él y sus compañeras desertaron del Team Plasma.

Al igual que N se pensaba anteriormente, Concordia y Anthea creían que los Pokemon debe vivir separados de la gente por su propia paz, pero después de ver a nuestros héroes interactuando con los Pokemon que viven cerca de la casa, se dieron cuenta que no todas las personas son malas.

Cuando el Team Plasma invadió el refugio secreto con el objetivo de captar N.

Satoshi y todos sus Pokemon lucharon y derrotó al ejército de soldados Team de plasma y sus Pokemon.

Mientras que sus amigos se escaparon con N, Concordia y Anthea, y todos los Pokemon refugiados.

Pero entonces, Satoshi y sus amigos fueron transportados a una zona cercana a la torre Dragonspiral con N, Concordia y Anthea por ningún lado.

Mientras tanto el trio del Team Rocket plantó un dispositivo de rastreo en el dispositivo de manipulación Pokemon de Colress para espiar al Team Plasma y se enteraron de que Colress planea usar el dispositivo para controlar Reshiram para el Team Plasma con el fin de conquistar el mundo.

Nuestros héroes estaban acercando a las ruinas Blanco y fueron escoltados por Looker disfrazado de uno de los ayudantes de Cedric.

Pronto se encuentran con Cedric y encuentran la Piedra de Luz (que se dice contiene Reshiram) de la cual el Team Plasma quiere obtener.

Entonces N aparece y se lleva la Piedra de Luz al querer protegerla de ser utilizada para la investigación.

Satoshi y Pikachu siguieron N pero cayeron en un agujero.

N corrió para ayudar a Satoshi y Pikachu pero el agujero se hizo más grande y todos cayeron en el interior en las ruinas y quedaron atrapados ahí abajo.

Los soldados del Team Plasma atacan las Ruinas Blanco participado en un asalto formidable mientras que Iris, Cilan, Looker, y Cedric tuvieron que luchar contra ellos y terminaron siendo capturados.

Colress incluso tomó el control de varios Pokemon utilizando su dispositivo.

En lo profundo de las ruinas, Satoshi y N tienen un debate sobre la relación entre las personas y Pokemon, y N una vez más me impresionó después de enterarse de la experiencia de la Satoshi sobre su relación con Pikachu y sus Pokemon.

Al oír el ruido de la tierra Satoshi y sus Pokemon comenzaron a cavar el camino hacia arriba.

N unió también ver los lazos que comparten y llevo la Piedra de Luz hasta la superficie donde ven a Iris, Cilan, Looker y Cedric rodeados por Team Plasma.

Las fuerzas de Colress y del Team de Plasma enviaron a su ejército Pokemon para capturar N y la Piedra de Luz pero Satoshi y sus Pokemon se mantuvieron firmes y derrotaron una oleada tras otra de soldados del Team de Plasma y sus Pokemon.

Cuando Colress estaba a punto de usar su dispositivo para controlar todos los Pokemon de Satoshi.

Satoshi regreso a todos sus Pokemon a sus pokeballs excepto Pikachu.

Looker intentó destruir la máquina Colress pero es capturado.

Colress gana con éxito el control de Pikachu para Shock de Satoshi.

Incapaz de soportar ver a Satoshi y Pikachu pelear N se entrega junto la Piedra Luz a cambio de que Colress liberara de su control a Pikachu lo cual aceptan Colress y los agentes del Team Plasma.

El jefe del Team de Plasma Ghetsis llegó a las ruinas Blancas y estaba contento de ver N capturado y la Piedra de Luz asegurada.

Ghetsis lleva a cabo de inmediato la ceremonia para despertar a Reshiram y Colress la puso bajo el control del Team de Plasma así como a las Gardevoir de Concordia y la Gothitelle de Anthea.

Ghetsis ordena a Reshiram dar rienda suelta a su poder y causar un montón destrucción generalizada ya que a Ghetsis nunca les importó si su propio equipo quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

Iris, Cilan, Looker y Cedric lograron liberarse de sus ataduras.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Looker y sorprendentemente el trio del Team Rocket trabajaron juntos para distraer a las fuerzas Team de Plasma para tener una oportunidad en la destrucción de dispositivo Colress.

A pesar de Colress recuperar temporalmente el control de Pikachu, Satoshi con la ayuda de Lucario canalizado su Aura ayudan a Pikachu a combatir el control de mental de Colress.

De repente la piedra oscura de Satoshi reacciona y de esta Sale Zekrom quien apoya los ideales de Satoshi se una a la batalla para liberar a Reshiram.

Pronto sus esfuerzos combinados han destruido el dispositivo de Colress liberando así a todos los otros Pokemon de su control.

Una vez más Satoshi lleva a cabo a todos sus Pokemon quienes junto a Zekrom se unen en la batalla final contra Ghetsis y todos los agentes del Team Plasma.

Después de una larga batalla Satoshi y sus Pokemon derrotan a los siete sabios, la triada sombría, los soldados Plasma y al mismo Getchis acabando así con el Team Plasma el cual finalmente fue derribado.

Looker agradeció a nuestros héroes por sus esfuerzos para detener al Team Plasma para siempre.

Pronto Looker se separó de nuestros héroes mientras que su fuerza de policía internacional detenía a Ghetsis y a todos los agentes del Team Plasma y los llevó a prisión.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi y N deciden tener una batalla para acabar con el ciclo de los héroes de la verdad y los ideales.

Satoshi se enfrenta a N usando a sus Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X, Zekrom, Krookodile, Samurott, Pikachu y Lucario mientras que N usa a sus Archeops, Reshiram, Darmanitan, Zoroark, Carracosta y Garbodor, N pierde.

Reshiram y Zekrom se convierten de nuevo en esferas y desaparecen repentinamente dejando a todos sorprendidos.

N, Concordia, y Anthea agradecieron a Satoshi por ayudarlos a darse cuenta de que las personas y Pokemon pueden vivir juntos en armonía y encaminadas a promover ese ideal para hacer que sea una realidad.

Nuestros héroes por su parte reanudaron su viaje hacia Ciudad Vertress sede del campeonato de la liga Unova.

A lo largo del camino a Ciudad Vertress nuestros héroes conocen a un entrenador llamado Virgil que lidera un pelotón de Pokemon rescatistas llamado Equipo Eevee.

El equipo de rescate consta de Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon y Sylveon.

Satoshi entonces pensó en cómo estará su propio Espeon de vuelta a casa.

Nuestros héroes ayudaron a Virgil y Team Eevee a rescatar a un grupo de Cryogonal en una presa cercana.

Más tarde ese día Satoshi se entera de Virgilio también está compitiendo en los campeonatos de la liga Unova.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Vertress y Satoshi confirmo su inscripción para el campeonato de la liga Unova.

Más tarde se encontró con Shouti, Georgia, Stephan, Bianca, Cameron, y Virgil.

Satoshi tuvo que ayudar a Cameron a ser registrado en el último segundo ya que Cameron lo olvidó totalmente.

Satoshi como siempre tuvo un montón de atención ya que ya ha ganado cuatro campeonatos importantes de la liga Pokemon en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh además de ganar los grandes festivales de estas y las batallas de la frontera de Kanto y Sinnoh.

Para sorpresa de nuestros héroes Virgil llamó la atención también no sólo por llevar un equipo de Eevee y sus evoluciones ya que este también ganó algunos de los principales campeonatos de la liga de Pokemon unos años antes de convertirse en parte de la escuadrilla de rescate Pokemon.

Todos escuchan al Presidente de la liga Pokemon Charles Goodshow explicar el formato de los campeonatos de la liga Unova.

El campeonato de la liga Unova comenzó con 512 entrenadores Pokemon.

Las primeras cuatro rondas son batallas de eliminación libradas en los estadios roca, agua, hierba y hielo: una ronda en cada estadio en cualquier orden determinado al azar, las sustituciones son permitidos para ambas partes.

El Primer rival de Satoshi era Shouti quien arrogantemente seguía burlándose de este por ser de Kanto.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Shouti usando a sus Pikachu, Samurott, Serperior, Gigalith, Emboar y Unfezant mientras que Shouti uso a sus Unfezant, Conkeldurr, Vanilluxe, Jellicent, Chandelure y Serperior, Shouti pierde.

A pesar de ser derrotado Shouti seguía siendo un mocoso bastante racista y no maduro para nada durante su viaje.

Bianca, Virgil, Cameron, Georgia y Stephan ganaron sus batallas con facilidad.

Al día siguiente comienzan las batallas de la segunda ronda donde solo quedan 256 entrenadores en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Georgia usando a sus Pikachu, Archeops, Hydreigon, Mienshao, Unfezant y Charizard quien mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X mientras que Georgia usa a sus Beartic, Sylveon, Escavalier, Cryogonal, Bisharp y Klinklang, Georgia pierde.

Virgil, Stephan, Bianca y Cameron también ganaron sus batallas.

Al día siguiente inicia la tercera ronda y permanecen 128 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Katherine usando a sus Braviary, Cryogonal, Scrafty, Pikachu, Whimsicott y Emboar mientras que Katherine usa a sus Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Alomomola, Lilligant, Garbodor y Gigalith, Katherine pierde.

Virgil, Stephan, Bianca y Cameron también ganaron sus batallas.

Al día siguiente inicia la cuarta ronda inicia donde solo quedan 64 entrenadores Pokemon en el campeonato de la liga Unova.

Satoshi se enfrentó a un chico llamado Dino usando a sus Pikachu, Seismitoad, Chandelure, Garchomp, Leavanny y Unfezant mientras que Dino usa a sus Eelektross, Excadrill, Archeops, Sawsbuck, Accelgor y Throh, Dino pierde.

Virgil, Stephan, Bianca y Cameron también ganaron sus batallas.

A partir de la quinta ronda todas las batallas serán en el estadio principal en el torneo únicamente permanecen 32 entrenadores Pokemon.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Stephan usando a sus Lucario, Jellicent, Whimsicott, Pikachu, Krookodile y Leavanny mientras que Stephan usa a sus Zebstrika, Sawk, Liepard, Druddigon, Basculin y Volcarona, Stephan pierde.

Virgil, Bianca y Cameron también ganaron sus batallas.

A la mañana siguiente la sexta ronda comenzó con solo 16 entrenadores Pokemon restantes en el campeonato de la liga Unova.

Satoshi se enfrenta a un entrenador llamado Russet Imotaro usando a sus Serperior, Pikachu, Garchomp, Seismitoad, Unfezant y Zoroark mientras que Russet uso a sus Reuniclus, Carracosta, Golurk, Galvantula, Darmanitan y Krookodile, Russet pierde.

Al día siguiente la séptima ronda del campeonato de la liga Unova comienza y sólo quedan 8 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Bianca usando a sus Pikachu, Samurott, Leavanny, Scrafty, Chandelure y Krookodile mientras que Bianca usa a sus Emboar, Musharna, Emolga, Stoutland, Whimsicott y Cinccino, Bianca pierde.

Virgil y Cameron ganan sus batallas.

Al día siguiente en las semifinales Satoshi se enfrenta a Cameron usando a sus Pikachu, Lucario, Garchomp, Zoroark, Unfezant, y Gigalith mientras que Cameron usa a sus Swanna, Lucario, Ferrothorn, Hydreigon, Watchog y Samurott, Cameron pierde.

En la final que todo el mundo predijo Satoshi se enfrenta a Virgil usando a sus Pikachu, Samurott, Charizard, Krookodile, Braviary y Whimsicott mientras que Virgil usa a sus Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon y Eevee, Virgil pierde.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon posaron en el podio en medio de un estadio electrizante llena decenas de miles de personas y un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y recibieron el trofeo de la liga Unova que les fue dado por el presidente de la liga Pokemon Charles Goodshow.

La hazaña de Satoshi de ganar su quinto campeonato de la liga Pokemon fue difundida en todo el mundo y todos los miembros de su familia y sus amigos lo alentaron.

Todas las mujeres y niñas que tienen un flechazo en el las cuales son Kasumi, Melody, solidad, Anabel, Zoey, París, Angie, Ursula, Cynthia y por supuesto Touko y Rosa vieron a Satoshi con creciente admiración.

Después de Satoshi mando su trofeo de la liga Unova a Pueblo Masara, él junto a sus amigos decidieron visitar Ciudad Nuvema y a la profesora Juniper.

Una semana después en camino a Pueblo Nuvema nuestros héroes recibieron una llamada del Profesor Oukido quien les recomendó que visitaran Pokemon Hills el cual es un parque Pokemon en el corazón de la megalópolis de Unova Ciudad Nueva Tork.

Nuestros héroes decidieron visitar ese lugar y el Profesor Oukido les dijo que se reunirán con su colega Eric.

Después de llegar a Pokemon Hills en Nueva Tork y conocer a Eric, nuestros héroes pasearon por Pokemon Hills y permitieron a sus Pokemon jugar un poco con todos los Pokemon locales y relajarse allí.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran con cinco Genesect los cuales son Pokemon antiguos, uno de los Genesect se hizo amigo de Satoshi pero el líder de los Genesect uno rojo estaba resentido y ordenó a su ejército a atacar y defender Pokemon Hills como su hogar.

Cuando los Genesect estaban a punto de atacarlos nuestros héroes fueron salvados por Mewtwo.

Un Pokemon con el cual Satoshi está familiarizado, sin embargo a diferencia de su Mewtwo este Mewtwo es hembra y tiene cierta simpatía hacia los Pokemon pero no tanto con los humano además esta Mewtwo podría transformarse en una forma más poderosa de sí misma.

El ejército Genesect no confiaba en Mewtwo y continuó sus ataques por toda Ciudad Nueva Tork pero Mewtwo, los Pokemon locales y nuestros héroes trabajaron juntos para calmar a los Genesect y transmitirles que son parte del mundo y tienen un propósito.

El ejército de Genesect se trasladó al cercano parque natural Absyntia y se estableció allí en paz.

Mewtwo ganó un sentido de confianza con las personas gracias a nuestros héroes.

Nuestros héroes de despidieron del ejército Genesect y Mewtwo.

Mewtwo voló con rumbo desconocido, nuestros héroes visitaron Ciudad Nueva Tork por algún tiempo y luego reanudaron su viaje a Ciudad Nuvema.

Saga Islas Décoloré

2 de mayo a 10 de junio del 2015

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron al laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper en Ciudad Nuvema siendo de noche por lo cual la Profesora Juniper les permitió quedarse allí la noche.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno Satoshi anuncia que volverá a Kanto.

Iris y Cilan decidieron venir también ya que quieren ver más Pokemon que nunca han visto antes.

La profesora Juniper sorprendió a Satoshi con un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado: un crucero a través de las islas Décoloré de Kanto.

Más tarde ese día la profesora Juniper llevo a nuestros héroes al puerto Nuvema y les compro boletos para el barco Queen Cruise el cual va hacia las islas Décoloré.

El problema vino cuando el trío del Team Rocket intentó atrapar a Pikachu pero Satoshi y Pikachu se mantuvieron firmes y enviaron a los villanos a volar.

Pronto nuestros héroes estaban en el barco hacia las islas Décoloré lo cual fue un gran regalo de cumpleaños número 15 de Satoshi.

Nuestros héroes continuaron su viaje en el Queen Cruise siendo la primera parada una isla donde prueban unos ricos dulces de miel a base de miel de Combe.

Más tarde en el barco hubo una exposición de la colección de joyas a bordo así como el torneo de batalla Pokemon Copa Marine.

Satoshi e Iris entraron con Pikachu y Fraxure respectivamente mientras que Cilan solo optó por ver el torneo.

Durante el torneo Fraxure finalmente evoluciono en Haxorus

De los 16 competidores del torneo Satoshi y Pikachu fueron los ganadores mientras que Iris y Haxorus fueron el segundo lugar.

Ese mismo día nuestros héroes vieron las habilidades de perito detective de Cilan quien ayudó a frustrar un robo de una joya de valor incalculable y atraparon al ladrón de joyas que resultó ser uno de los participantes en el torneo de la Copa Marine.

Unos días más tarde el barco donde iban nuestros héroes hace una parada en la isla Toron donde se reunieron con el Profesor Oukido por supuesto esta es la primera vez que Iris y Cilan ven en persona al Profesor Pokemon más famoso del mundo en persona.

El Profesor Oukido estaba en la isla para llevar a cabo una investigación sobre los Rotom que viven en la isla y espera poder atrapar uno para estudiar sus diversas formas.

A pesar de algunos contratiempos e interferencia por el trío del Team Rocket, nuestros héroes ayudaron al Profesor Oukido cumplir su objetivo.

El Profesor Oukido atrapó un Rotom bastante travieso.

EL Profesor Oukido se despide de nuestros héroes y voló en un avión de regreso a Kanto donde Masaki, Kenji y Nanami lo esperaban con una carga de trabajo.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a isla Espectrifica donde un grupo de Pokemon gigantes ahuyenta a los humanos sin embargo resulto ser la ilusión de un Zoroark.

Zoroark cuidaba de un centro Pokemon antiguo el cual pudo abrir gracias a una vieja enfermera Joy quien es una inspectora de centros Pokemon además de ser la antigua trabajadora de ese centro Pokemon.

Después de recorrer isla Capacia que es la isla más grande del archipiélago Décoloré nuestros héroes estaban en el Queen Cruise descansando.

La siguiente parada fue la isla Cosecha donde se celebra un festival.

En la isla Cosecha nuestros héroes conocieron a una periodista Pokemon llamada Alexa Pansy de Kalos quien les presento a sus Pokemon Helioptile, Gogoat y Noivern.

Pikachu y Helioptile se hicieron amigos.

Alexa se unió a nuestros héroes en asistir a la fiesta en la que también había un torneo de lucha de sumo.

Satoshi, Iris y Cilan entraron con Emboar, Dragonite y Simisage respectivamente y se enfrentaron a diversos entrenadores.

Satoshi y Emboar ganaron el torneo.

Más tarde nuestros héroes ayudan a Alexa a encontrar un tesoro oculto que pertenecía a un pirata y a sus Pokemon el cual resulto ser una gran cantidad de piedras evolutivas.

Alexa al enterarse de que nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia Kanto decidió unirse a ellos ya que también se dirige a Kanto.

La próxima parada del Queen Cruise era la isla cueva donde Satoshi y Pikachu se reencontraron a una cara familiar Clair la líder del Gimnasio de tipo dragon de Johto.

Clair se presentó con Iris, Cilan y Alexa.

Iris en particular estaba muy emocionada por conocerla debido a su propio interés en los Pokemon tipo dragon.

Clair revela que ella capturo al Dragonite de la tierra Santa del dragón, el mismo que se volvió loco cuando el trio del Team Rocket quemó el jardín de flores donde este vivía.

Después de nuestros héroes ayudan a Clair a encontrar a su Dragonite todos deciden acompañarla en la búsqueda de una Druddigon brillante en la gran cueva.

Con el tiempo se encontraron con la Druddigon brillante la cual fue capturada por el trío del Team Rocket pero la Druddigon brillante se salió de control y mando a los villanos a volar.

Clair usó sus habilidades como una Maestra Dragon para calmar a la Druddigon con el tiempo ella la capturo ya que Druddigon quería ir con ella.

Después de hablar con Iris Clair decidió visitar la Ciudad Caolín y conocer a Drayden.

Iris le pide a Clair que la entrene lo cual Clair acepta pero será en otra ocasión.

Clair se despidió a nuestros héroes.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a la isla Paladín donde hay una leyenda sobre una batalla Pokemon entre el entrenador más fuerte de Unova y el entrenador más fuerte de Sinnoh.

Para sorpresa de Cilan, sus hermanos Chile y Cress estaban allí con una advertencia acerca de uno de sus rivales de Sinnoh llamada Morana quien los desafió por el Gimnasio Striaton.

Morana ya ha derrotado a Chile y Cress y tiene sus ojos fijos en Cilan.

Pronto llegó Morana y Cilan aceptó el reto y junto a su Simisage lucharon contra Morana y su Abomasnow esta fue una repetición de la leyenda de la isla de Paladín, al final, Cilan y Simisage ganaron salvando así el Gimnasio Striaton.

Chile y Cress se despidieron de nuestros héroes y se dirigieron de nuevo a Ciudad Striaton.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes estaban cerca de Kanto como lo demuestra la gran presencia de los Pokemon nativos de Kanto como Gyarados, Magikarp, Lapras, etc.

Alexa se sorprende al enterarse que Satoshi vive en Pueblo Masara y que conoce al Profesor Oukido mientras planea hacerle una entrevista por lo que decide ir con Satoshi a Pueblo Masara.

El trío del Team Rocket intenta hacer importante atraco de Pokemon causando un montón de pánico de los pasajeros pero a pesar del éxito inicial de los villanos en el robo de un enorme botín de Pokeballs y atrapar a Pikachu pero nuestros héroes frustraron sus planes.

Satoshi y su equipo Pokemon enviaron a los villanos a volar.

Pronto el barco Queen Cruise encallo en el muelle más importante de Ciudad Kuchiba.

Nuestros héroes exploraron Ciudad Kuchiba y almorzaron allí para sorpresa de Satoshi sus amigos Iris y Cilan hicieron inmediatamente planes para su siguiente etapa.

Iris quiere ir a Ciudad Fusube en Johto y entrenar con Clair mientras Cilan quiere ir a Hoenn para competir en un concurso de pesca organizado por el Señor Briney en Ciudad Dewford.

Iris y Cilan tienen previsto tomar un tren a la Ciudad Yamabuki y luego el tren imán hacia Johto.

Satoshi y Pikachu los entienden ya que recuerdan lo emocionados que estaban cuando iniciaron su viaja en Unova.

Satoshi los entenderse como que sabía lo emocionado que estaba cuando se viaja en Unova.

Si bien Cilan estaba determinado Iris se sintió agridulce ya que se dio cuenta de que sus viajes con Satoshi terminarían además de que le gustaba viajar con él desarrolló un agolpamiento secreto en él.

Más tarde esa noche Satoshi, Pikachu y Alexa fueron con Iris y Cilan a la estación de tren e Iris y Cilan se fueron hacia sus nuevas aventuras.

Unos minutos después de que se fue el tren nuestros héroes y Alexa luego partieron hacia Pueblo Masara.

Unos días después nuestros héroes y Alexa llegaron a Pueblo Masara.

Satoshi y Pikachu fueron a su casa, mientras que Alexa se fue al laboratorio del Profesor Oukido.

Después de pasar algún tiempo para ponerse al día con Hanako, Chuly, Gothitelle, Mimey, Momma Ty y Meema, Satoshi y su equipo Pokemon en la mano visitaron el laboratorio del Profesor Oukido, donde Alexa estaba entrevistando Profesor Oukido y a Nanami Oukido.

Kenji no estaba allí ya que estaba de visita en el Gimnasio Hanada.

Sin duda fue un gran regreso a casa de repente el resto de los Pokemon de Satoshi lo invadieron y lo cubrieron con todos sus afectos.

Después de un rato el trío del Team Rocket intentó un ataque frontal tratando de robar a los Pokemon de Satoshi pero todos sus Pokemon de Unova combinan sus ataques y enviaron a los villanos a volar lo cual que impresiono al resto de sus Pokemon.

Entonces Satoshi posó con todos sus Pokemon en una foto de con todos sus Pokemon la cual fue tomada por Alexa.

Más tarde esa noche el trío del Team Rocket se reunió con Sakaki en su oficina preparándose para lo peor.

Sakaki elogió los esfuerzos del trio del Team Rocket en la reducción del Team Plasma pero estaba un poco decepcionado de la falta de progreso desde entonces, por supuesto, también estaba molesto al escuchar acerca de cómo Satoshi frustro sus planes y les dijo que mantuvieran un ojo sobre él.

Jessie y James tuvieron que darle a sus Pokemon sin embargo para su felicidad se encuentran con su cuarto miembro Wobbuffet y le dieron la bienvenida.

Durante la cena en su casa con el Profesor Oukido, Nanami, Masaki y Alexa, Satoshi anuncia que pondrá a prueba su fuerza en la liga Kalos después de enterarse de esta de la boca de Alexa.

Hanako y sus Pokemon estaban inicialmente triste que Satoshi acaba de llegar a casa y pronto se habrá ido pero Hanako lo sorprendió con un nuevo traje para su nuevo viaje y le dio su apoyo por lo cual todos estaban felices.

El profesor Oukido dijo que la liga Kalos será una de la liga más difíciles de superar pero Satoshi decidió conquistarla para complementar todos sus logros por lo cual Satoshi jura no contenerse para alegría de Hanako y Nanami.

Satoshi decide llevar a sus Pikachu, Pidgeot, Charizard, Espeon, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Lucario, Garchomp, Zoroark y Rotom para su viaje en Kalos.

Desconocido para Satoshi el trío del Team Rocket escuchó sus planes y se preparó para ir a Kalos después de que Sakaki les dio la autorización para ir a Kalos.

Al día siguiente Satoshi llevaba su traje nuevo.

Hanako y sus Pokemon así como el Profesor Oukido llevaron a nuestros héroes y Alexa al aeropuerto de Ciudad Tokiwa y pronto nuestros héroes y Alexa tomaron un largo vuelo a la Ciudad Luminoise de Kalos.

Saga Kalos

11 de junio del 2015 a 20 de junio del 2016

En un pequeño Pueblo de Kalos llamado Pueblo Vaniville una chica llamada Serena Sycamore de 15 años de edad es despertada por su madre Grace y su Fletchling sólo para prepararse para su entrenamiento en las carreras de Rhyhorn muy a disgusto de Serena ya que el mismo entrenamiento no iba demasiado bien.

Mientras tanto, Satoshi, Pikachu y Alexa aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad Miare.

Satoshi y Pikachu estaban tan ansiosos por comenzar su desafío después de enterarse de que Viola la hermana menor de Alexa es también un líder de Gimnasio pero Alexa dice que su Gimnasio se encuentra en la Ciudad Hakudan y no Ciudad Miare.

También parece que Viola está fuera de su Gimnasio en el momento y podría estar fuera durante un tiempo.

Alexa le recomienda a Satoshi impugnar el Gimnasio Miare situado en Torre Prisma en el corazón de Ciudad Miare.

Satoshi y Pikachu se despiden de Alexa y exploraron las bulliciosas calles de Ciudad Miare las cuales están llenas de gente y Pokemon por igual.

Sin embargo después de entrar en la Torre Prisma Satoshi y Pikachu fueron expulsados del Gimnasio con fuerza por el robot que lo controlaba y fueron salvados por un chico de la edad de Satoshi llamado Citron Meyer y su hermana de 9 años Eureka Meyer.

Eureka estaba demasiado excitada y abrazó a Pikachu tanto para su horror y Pikachu tuvo suficiente y la electrocuto junto a Citron y Satoshi.

Después de presentarse Satoshi propuso que él y Citron tuvieran una batalla para ponerse a prueba el uno al otro a lo cual Citron aceptó el desafío.

Satoshi y Pikachu lucharon contra Citron y su Bunnelby en una batalla de exhibición pero luego el trio del Team Rocket y su Wobbuffet interrumpieron su batalla con sus intentos de capturar a Pikachu.

Al principio Satoshi y Pikachu tenido problemas para lidiar en una batalla con Wobbuffet ya que Wobbuffet se defendía con contraataque y escudo espejo, pero un Froakie salta y protege Pikachu mientras toma el ataque regresado, entonces Froakie derrota a Wobbuffet usando sus Frubbles.

Citron y Eureka realmente se sorprendieron cuando Satoshi envió a su Pidgeot para ayudar.

Entonces Pikachu, Pidgeot y Froakie enviaron a los villanos a volar con un triple ataque.

Al ver que Froakie se desmayó Satoshi y sus nuevos amigos lo llevaron al laboratorio de investigación de la Ciudad donde se encontraron con el profesor Agustín Sycamore mejor conocido como el profesor Sycamore.

El Profesor Sycamore inmediatamente llamó a uno de sus asistentes llamada Sophie para tratar a Froakie.

Sophie se llevó rápidamente a Froakie a una sala de tratamiento y comenzó su tratamiento.

Después de las presentaciones el profesor Sycamore explico que Froakie tenía una naturaleza terca y exigente y que llego a ser compañero de varios entrenadores y no logro vincularse con ellos.

Entonces su Garchomp vino mientras era acompañado por su asistente Cosette.

La Garchomp del profesor Sycamore mostró su lado más suave mediante la comprobación de cómo estaba Froakie e incluso permitió a nuestros héroes acariciarlo.

Satoshi incluso presento a su propio Garchomp a todo el mundo.

Mientras el profesor Sycamore explicó a nuestros héroes acerca de la Mega evolución en el jardín del patio trasero de su laboratorio un grupo de uniformados de color naranja los espiaba y trato de robar algunos de los Pokemon del Profesor Sycamore para sus propios experimentos con la Mega Evolución.

Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron frustrados por Froakie quien se había curado por completo.

El grupo de uniformados de color naranja intentó utilizar un dispositivo para capturar a Froakie para su investigación acerca de la Mega Evolución pero la Garchomp del profesor Sycamore se puso en el camino y el dispositivo quedó unida a su vez obligándola a rugir en busca de ayuda y atraer la atención de todo el mundo.

Por desgracia, el dispositivo causó que la Garchomp del profesor Sycamore perdiera los estribos y destruyera toda la biblioteca del laboratorio y mando a los villanos a volar, a continuación, el enfurecido Garchomp voló y se fue en un alboroto en toda la Ciudad Luminoise.

Satoshi y compañía incluyendo a Froakie siguieron a la Garchomp del profesor Sycamore todo el camino hacia la Torre Prisma donde Garchomp disparó ataques sin control.

Muchos Ciudadanos se detuvieron para ver la escena y muchos equipos de noticias y helicópteros volaban en las cercanías.

Los Pokemon que Satoshi traía a la mano se ofrecieron a ir hasta allí y someter a la Garchomp del profesor Sycamore pero Satoshi sabía que ella necesita ayuda y decidio ir el mismo hasta allí.

Citron y Eureka le mostraron a Satoshi un pasadizo secreto hasta la parte superior de la Torre Prisma pero un ataque de Garchomp los separo.

Satoshi, Pikachu y Froakie subieron y llegaron a la cima de la Torre Prisma pesar de tener que evitar los ataques de Garchomp.

En la parte superior de la torre Satoshi se acercó con calma a la Garchomp del profesor Sycamore y le aseguró que todo va a estar bien pero cuando Garchomp estaba a punto de caer por el borde Froakie salta y utilizó sus Frubbles para refrenar sus piernas y Pikachu usa cola de hierro para destruir el dispositivo conectado a ella pronto la Garchomp del profesor Sycamore se calmó y sonrió agradecida.

Justo cuando las cosas estaban calmándose parte de la claraboya de la Torre Prisma causó que Pikachu se caiga pero Satoshi se puso en acción y saltó para salvar a Pikachu para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

Mientras tanto el profesor Sycamore, Sophie y Cosette llaman a Grace para informarle de la situación lo cual ella entendía.

En ese tiempo Serena ya estaba dormida y estaba pensando en Satoshi mientras lo vio en las noticias relativas a lo sucedido en la Torre Prisma.

Serena estaba segura de que conoció a Satoshi cuando eran más jóvenes.

Al día siguiente, Satoshi, Pikachu, Citron, y Eureka se despertaron y se prepararon para irse.

El Profesor Sycamore le dio a Satoshi una Pokedex de Kalos.

Antes de que nuestros héroes pudieran salir Froakie vino ya que quería ir con Satoshi.

Satoshi aceptó y Froakie se convirtió en su primer Pokemon de Kalos.

Al mismo tiempo en Pueblo Vaniville Serena se despierta, se viste y se despide de Grace, Rhyhorn y Fletchling y tomó un tren a la Ciudad Miare para que pudiera visitar a su padre el profesor Sycamore en su laboratorio para seleccionar su primer Pokemon.

Serena decidio que va a iniciar su viaje para que pudiera reunirse con Satoshi.

Mientras yanto el trío del Team Rocket le informa a Sakaki acerca de su llegada a Kalos.

Satoshi es registrado para la liga Kalos y consiguió un estuche de medallas en el centro Pokemon de Ciudad Miare.

Citron y Eureka eligieron viajar con Satoshi quien les dio la bienvenida con gusto.

El primer destino de su viaje era Ciudad Hakudan sede del primer desafío de Gimnasio de Satoshi en Kalos contra Viola la líder de Gimnasio.

Poco después de salir de Ciudad Miare nuestros héroes se encuentran a una Flabébé azul y un Scatterbug quienes estaban siendo atacados por un grupo Beedrill.

Ambos Pokemon parecían agotados como si hubiesen estado huyendo por un tiempo muy largo sin interrupciones.

Pikachu lanzo una corriente de electricidad en los Beedrill quienes huyeron.

Mientras tanto Flabébé y Scatterbug estaban viendo con admiración y asombro como Pikachu se enfrentaba a los Beedrill.

Satoshi se acercó a los Scatterbug y Flabébé para curarlos con un poco de medicina a lo cual Flabébé y Scatterbug acariciaron cada una de las mejillas de Satoshi quien se dio cuenta que estos deseaban unirse a su equipo por lo cual los capturo.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes conocen a un chico bastante arrogante llamado Salem Kalm de Pueblo Vaniville quien recientemente acaba de iniciar su viaje y ya posee una medalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Salem usando a sus Pikachu, Scatterbug quien evoluciona en Spewpa, Flabébé y Froakie mientras que Salem usa a sus Chespin quien evoluciono en Quilladin, Fletchling, Eevee, Litleo, Skiddo y Mienfoo, Salem pierde.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes se encontraron un Dedenne quien se engancha con Pikachu mediante la comunicación con la electricidad.

Eureka se ofreció a alimentar a Dedenne con una baya pero una Fletchling se abalanzó y se comió la baya.

Satoshi decide capturar a Fletchling con Pikachu pero Froakie interrumpe y en su lugar intentó ir tras Fletchling después de ver a Dedenne gritar y huir lo que hizo a Eureka gritar.

Froakie fracasó varias veces y persistentemente no se rendiría o incluso escuchar por lo cual Satoshi al darse cuenta de cómo actúa Froakie e decide intervenir para que este no se lastimara.

Después de que Froakie se da cuenta de que Satoshi lo entiende Froakie comenzó a cooperar con Satoshi, Eureka y Citron para atraer a Fletchling.

Citron intentó usar su máquina para atraer a Pokemon tipo voladores en Fletchling pero atrajo un enjambre de Beedrill y explotó.

Satoshi y Froakie decidieron usar las rocas de un acantilado por lo Froakie podría ganar un poco de altura, y valió la pena ya que Froakie derrota a Fletchling con el fin de que Satoshi la capturara.

Mientras tanto el trio del Team Rocket añade nuevos Pokemon al equipo.

James capturo a unos Phantump e Inkay quienes amaban los croissants mientras que Jessie capturo a un Binacle y a una Pumpkaboo después de haberla pisado accidentalmente.

Ese mismo día Serena llega a Ciudad Miare y se encuentra con su padre el profesor Sycamore.

Sus hermanas Sophie y Cosette le mostraron a los Pokemon iniciales de Kalos: del tipo fuego Fennekin, del tipo planta Chespin y del tipo agua Froakie.

Serena eligió Fennekin quien acepta alegremente.

Serena le pregunta sobre Satoshi a su padre y el profesor Sycamore le dijo que él está en su camino a la Ciudad de Hakudan.

Cuando Serena sale corriendo a Ciudad Hakudan el Profesor Sycamore, Sophie y Cosette se preguntaban si Serena debe tener algo que ver con Satoshi.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes se encontraron con el mismo Dedenne de antes.

Pikachu va tras él y junto a Dedenne terminó separado de Satoshi y compañía.

Pikachu se ocupa de Dedenne mientras trata de encontrar a Satoshi pero ambos fueron perseguidos por el trio del Team Rocket.

Dedenne terminó enfermándose y herido durante la persecución.

Con el tiempo y con búsqueda aérea de Fletchling nuestros héroes se reúnen con Pikachu y Dedenne.

Citron utilizó su generador de electricidad para curar Dedenne aunque el dispositivo explotó posteriormente.

El trio del Team Rocket intervino tratando de capturar Dedenne y Pikachu, pero Satoshi junto con sus Pokemon envió a los villanos de despegar.

Durante la batalla contra los Inkay, Pumpkaboo y Binacle el Spewpa de Satoshi evoluciona en Vivillon.

Posteriormente Citron atrapa a Dedenne y le permite a Eureka que cuide de él.

Entonces nuestros héroes reanudaron su viaje a la Ciudad de Hakudan.

Mientras tanto Serena y Fennekin se perdieron en el bosque esa noche y se encontraron con una horda de Ninjask pero Fennekin las defendió de esta.

Una enfermera Joy estaba allí para guiarlos a un Centro Pokemon cercano.

Serena y Fennekin quedaron allí durante la noche para descansar y durante esta Serena simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Satoshi.

Al día siguiente en camino a Ciudad Hakudan nuestros héroes se encuentran con un Fennekin sentado en una roca.

De acuerdo con Pikachu, Fennekin estaba esperando a su entrenador quien iba volver a él.

Al ver que venía una tormenta nuestros héroes acudieron a un Centro Pokemon cercano.

Al ver la terrible tormenta afuera Satoshi decidio rescatar al Fennekin quien todavía estaba en la roca y lo llevo al Centro Pokemon.

Nuestros héroes descubren que Fennekin abandonó el Centro Pokemon y fueron a buscarlo.

Cuando lo encontraron vieron al trio del Team Rocket intento capturarlo pero gracias a Satoshi este es salvado.

Fennekin al darse cuenta de que su entrenador no volverá decide unirse a Satoshi al ver la pureza de su corazón.

Unos días después Satoshi y compañía llegaron a Ciudad Hakudan y se dirigieron al Gimnasio Hakudan donde se encuentran con Alexa y su Helioptile.

Satoshi y compañía vieron a Viola la hermana de menor de Alexa y la líder del Gimnasio Hakudan y especialista en Pokemon tipo bicho derrotando a un rival.

Satoshi tomó nota de las estrategias de Viola quien uso una red pegajosa, un campo de batalla de hielo y las ráfagas de la Vivillon de Viola.

Viola programo la batalla de Satoshi para el día siguiente.

En una nota divertida Eureka le propuso a Viola casarse con Citron y Citron utilizó su brazo de Aipom para alejarla.

Satoshi inmediatamente comenzó a entrenar para su batalla de Gimnasio con la observación de Alexa, Citron y Eureka.

Serena llega a la Ciudad Hakudan bastante contenta de ver finalmente a Satoshi y no podía esperar a ver cómo reaccionara este cuando la vea.

Serena finalmente encuentra Satoshi en medio de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento con sus Pokemon.

Actualmente Satoshi estaba entrenando a sus Pokemon para resistir las ráfagas haciendo que Pidgeot, Charizard y Garchomp se turnen batiendo sus poderosas alas para recoger el aire.

Pidgeot dispara accidentalmente un ataque y Satoshi ve que se dirige hacia Serena.

Satoshi se apresura y recibe el golpe los amigos y Pokemon de Satoshi se precipitaron para ver cómo estaba pero fueron sorprendidos cuando Serena llegó a él primero a ver como estaba.

Serena le ofreció un pañuelo a Satoshi y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Satoshi aceptó el pañuelo y se disculpó por asustarla de esa manera.

Serena le restó importancia al accidente y le dio las gracias a Satoshi por rescatarla y Serena también le aseguró a Pidgeot que no era su culpa.

Satoshi reconoció Serena como una de las hijas del profesor Sycamore que hizo que Serena re ruborizara.

Satoshi invito a Serena a comer con sus amigos a lo cual Serena acepto alegremente.

Después del almuerzo Serena habla sobre el campamento de verano Pokemon del Profesor Oukido al cual asistió durante su infancia donde también asistieron Satoshi y Pikachu.

Entonces Pikachu de repente tuvo una sinapsis y recordó que él y Satoshi rescataron a Serena quien se perdió en un bosque cercano a Pueblo Masara durante el campamento de verano Pokemon.

Serena estaba tan feliz que ella se abrazó suavemente a Pikachu quien lo disfrutó lo cual dio lugar a más de una sinapsis en Satoshi quien también recordó que Serena solía mimar a Pikachu en ese entonces de la misma manera que en el presente.

Este hizo a Serena realmente feliz ya que su amor platónico le ha recordado.

Pronto Satoshi y sus Pokemon reanudan su entrenamiento.

Serena observaba a Satoshi con admiración mientras él y sus Pokemon entrenaron en la noche para resistir y contrarrestar las ráfagas, las web pegajosas y el campo de batalla de hielo.

Satoshi le presento a Serena a sus amigos y todos sus Pokemon mientras que Serena se presentó junto a su Fennekin a ellos.

Al día siguiente Satoshi se enfrentó a viola usando a sus Flabébé quien evoluciona en Floette, Fletchling, Froakie y Pikachu mientras que Viola uso a sus Vivillon, Vespiquen, Butterfree y Masquerain, a pesar de enfrentar muchos obstáculos Satoshi y sus Pokemon utilizaron diversas estrategias incluyendo su recién entrenamiento, Viola pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla coleóptero.

Durante la batalla Serena animó a Satoshi más fuerte y más animadamente que Citron y Eureka.

Alexa sabía que había una chispa entre Satoshi y Serena verlos interactuar.

Viola les tomo a Satoshi, sus Pokemon, Serena, Citron y Eureka una bonita foto de grupo.

Viola y Alexa le sugirieron a Satoshi que desafiar el Gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage.

Para llegar allí nuestros héroes tendrían que pasar a través de Ciudad Miare.

Después de enterarse de que Serena no está seguro de su próximo paso Satoshi la invita a viajar con él, Pikachu, Citron, y Eureka a lo cual Serena felizmente acepta.

Satoshi comenzó a hacer planes para desafiar el Gimnasio Miare pero Citron sugiere rápidamente que Satoshi debe capturar un nuevo Kalos Pokemon.

En el camino Serena reveló por qué se salió de viaje: quería regresarle a Satoshi su pañuelo el cual este le dio en el campamento de verano Pokemon cuando eran niños.

Satoshi recordó que usó el pañuelo para ayudar a Serena a curar su lesión en la rodilla cuando se perdió durante el campamento de verano Pokemon en Pueblo Masara cuando eran niños.

Satoshi y Pikachu se sorprendieron de que Serena podía recordar todo eso a lo cual Serena les contesta que es un suceso que siempre estará en su corazón siendo Pikachu el único en captar la indirecta.

Entonces Satoshi se intrigo cuando Serena revela que sabe cómo hacer carreras de Rhyhorn.

Así que Serena tomó Satoshi y compañía a un evento de Rhyhorn Racing donde también había una carrera de Rhyhorn abierto a cualquier persona cuyo premio es una Chespin.

Así que para el resto del día Serena entreno a Satoshi en carreras de Rhyhorn.

A través de la tutoría Satoshi logro dominarlo lo cual hizo a Serena apreciar las clases de carreras de Rhyhorn de Grace.

Más tarde esa noche mientras que Satoshi y compañía estaban dormidos Serena y Fennekin se quedaron despiertas para hacer galletitas.

Al día siguiente la carrera de Rhyhorn comenzó pero de alguna manera el trío del Team Rocket interfirió con los corredores Rhyhorn.

Sintiendo que Satoshi necesitaba ayuda Serena acompañada de Citron y Eureka fue a ayudarlo y lo encontraron confrontando al trío del Team Rocket.

Mientras Citron y Eureka liberaron a los Rhyhorn, Serena y Fennekin ayudaron a Satoshi a frustrar al trio del Team Rocket y enviaron a los villanos a volar.

La carrera se reinició y tras una difícil competencia Satoshi gano obteniendo así a Chespin.

Esa misma tarde Serena presento a Satoshi y sus amigos a Grace quien ya sabía quiénes eran.

Grace animó a Serena a viajar con ellos para alegría de Serena.

Grace en particular se interesó en Satoshi mientras observaba a Serena hablar con entusiasmo sin parar sobre él además ha oído hablar de su reputación del su esposo, Sophie y Cosette.

Después de la llamada Serena premia a Satoshi (y Pikachu) con sus galletas horneadas por su determinación y por su ayuda cuando eran pequeños.

Serena también hizo unas galletas para Citron y Eureka.

Al día siguiente en el camino a Ciudad Miare nuestros héroes conocen a una chica llamada Yvonne Gābena la cual tiene parecido físico con Serena sin embargo la personalidad de Yvonne es totalmente opuesta a la de Serena.

Yvonne recién acaba de iniciar su viaje y desafía a Satoshi a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Yvonne usando a sus Pikachu, Chespin, Floette y Fletchling mientras que Yvonne usa a sus Fennekin, Fletchling, Scatterbug quien evoluciona en Spewpa y Flabébé, Yvonne pierde.

Yvonne se despide de nuestros héroes y agradece a Satoshi por la batalla.

Unos días después en su camino a la Ciudad Miare nuestros héroes se encontraron con el trío del Team Rocket de nuevo que tenía el objetivo capturar a Pikachu.

Cuando James manda a su Inkay lanzar su tinta en los ojos de Pikachu para difuminar su visión Satoshi actuó como ojos de Pikachu y le ayudó a enviar a los villanos a volar pesar de probabilidades abrumadoras.

Serena observaba a Satoshi y Pikachu con asombro viendo lo fuerte que son como un equipo.

Satoshi adoraba ver a Serena teniendo gran cuidado de Pikachu por limpiar la tinta.

Al día siguiente Satoshi, Serena y los hermanos Meyer llegan a Ciudad Miare y conocen a una chica llamada Jessica la cual es una estilista Pokemon y a su Furfrou.

El trio del Team Rocket intento robarse el cual había sido al Furfrou de Jessica pero gracias al trabajo de equipo de nuestros héroes son derrotados.

Más tarde ese día se encontraron con Limone Meyer el padre de Citron y Eureka y su Ampharos.

Limone reveló a Satoshi y Serena que Citron es el líder del Gimnasio Miare para su sorpresa.

Sintiéndose culpable de no ser honesto con Satoshi inicialmente, Citron explicó cómo él y Eureka perdieron el control del Gimnasio Miare a su robot líder del Gimnasio Citroid debido a un poco de programación errónea.

Satoshi y Serena decidieron ayudar a recuperar el Gimnasio.

Nuestros héroes se colaron en el Gimnasio y Froakie siempre los protegía cuando los Pokemon de Citroid quienes les fueron prestados anteriormente por Citron los atacó.

Pronto Citron se encontró cara a cara con Citroid en el campo de batalla del Gimnasio.

Usando sus observaciones en el estilo de lucha de Satoshi, Citron y Bunnelby derrotaron a Citroid y el Heliolisk de Citron en una batalla Pokemon.

Citron luego pasó el resto del día en la reprogramación de Citroid y para que funcionara correctamente.

De vuelta en el taller de Meyer, Citron y Eureka explicaron lo sucedido y le hablaron a su padre de su viaje con Satoshi y Serena.

Meyer estaba tan feliz que hizo una fiesta para la ocasión.

Más tarde esa noche, Satoshi y Citron prometieron enfrentarse entre sí en una batalla de Gimnasio una vez Satoshi tenga cuatro medallas de Gimnasio.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes visitaron laboratorio del profesor Sycamore donde hubo una agradable reunión familiar para Serena mientras decía hola a su padre, Grace, Sophie y Cosette.

La familia de Serena estaba contenta de ver que Serena está disfrutando de su viaje con sus amigos.

Serena hornea deliciosos macarrones que fueron robados con frecuencia por un Chespin glotón.

Sin embargo las cosas se pusieron cabelludas cuando el trío del Team Rocket secuestró al profesor Sycamore y posteriormente a Serena y Eureka para que el profesor Sycamore podría entregar sus datos sobre la Mega evolución al Team Rocket.

Mientras Grace, Sophie y Cosette llaman a la Oficial Jenny, Satoshi, Pikachu, Citron y el Chespin glotón rastrearon al trío del Team Rocket hasta a un almacén abandonado fuera de la Ciudad.

Satoshi rescató a Serena y al profesor Sycamore de su cautiverio mientras que Citron rescato a Eureka.

El trío del Team Rocket en represalia activado su robot Ultra Mega Meowth utilizando datos de la mega evolución del profesor Sycamore y atacaron a nuestros héroes.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Charizard, Espeon, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gallade, Lucario, Garchomp, Zoroark, Rotom, Froakie, Floette, Vivillon, Chespin, Fennekin y Fletchling combatieron al robot mientras Citron y el Chespin glotón desactivaron la fuente de alimentación del robot pero Meowth activa la fuente de alimentación auxiliar del robot para que este funcionara.

De repente un Mega Blaziken sale de la nada y rompe la escotilla del robot y salta lejos de este, Satoshi utilizó esto como un momento oportuno para que sus Pokemon destruyan al robot y enviar a los villanos a volar.

Nuestros héroes se quedaron mirando al Mega Blaziken y su entrenador un hombre que se hace llamar Blaziken Man que se pone un cosplay de Blaziken.

El dúo de superhéroes se fue repentinamente

En el laboratorio, los padres de Serena agradecieron principalmente a Satoshi y sus Pokemon por cuidar de ellos y ellos sabían que pueden confiar en este para mantener a Serena feliz y a salvo.

Serena se sentía feliz de que su familia se lleva bien con su amor platónico por supuesto su familia también agradeció a Citron.

Chespin decide unirse al equipo de Citron debido a los dulces que prepara Serena además de haberse encariñado con Citron y su hermana lo cual fue permitido por el profesor Sycamore.

Cuando Satoshi y compañía dormían en compañía de la familia de Serena en el laboratorio del profesor por la noche, Blaziken man estaba en la noche en la parte superior de un edificio alto donde se quitó la máscara para revelar que él es en realidad Limone el padre de Citron y Eureka.

Al día siguiente en camino a Ciudad Cyllage nuestros héroes se encontraron un ninja llamado Sampei y a su Froakie.

Sampei le dice a Satoshi que vio potencial de Froakie después de verlos entrenar.

Satoshi y Froakie decidieron tener una batalla contra Sampei y su Froakie para llevar su entrenamiento al siguiente nivel durante la batalla tanto el Froakie de Satoshi como el de Sampei evoluciona en Frogadier.

Cuando el trío del Team Rocket intervino y atrapó a Pikachu y el Frogadier de Sampei, el Frogadier de Satoshi usa sus nuevos ataques para ayudar a tirar de un rescate y enviar el cohete Trío Equipo de despegar.

Sampei y su Frogadier se separaron de nuestros héroes hasta la próxima vez.

Unos días después en su camino a la Ciudad Cyllage nuestros héroes se detuvieron y tuvieron un día de campo junto con sus Pokemon.

Durante el día de campo un Pancham extremadamente hambriento y exhausto llegó y Serena compartió algo de comida lo cual hizo que Panchán se encariñara con ella.

El trio del Team Rocket se abalanzó y atrapó a Pikachu, Frogadier, el Chespin de Citron y la Fennekin de Serena pero estalló una disputa entre Jessie, James y Meowth.

El globo explotó y mando a los villanos de despegar y a Pikachu, Frogadier, Chespin y Fennekin a caer en diferentes partes del bosque.

Uno por uno Pikachu, Frogadier y Chespin reagruparon y cuando encontraron Fennekin esta estaba triste ya que no podía limpiar su cola.

Al parecer Fennekin cogió la personalidad de Serena y busca siempre estar linda.

Para sorpresa de Fennekin, euforia, y placer Frogadier utilizó sus Frubbles para dar masajes a su cola y hacerla no sólo limpia pero también muy brillante.

Fennekin felizmente agradeció Frogadier quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

Fennekin no sólo piensa Frogadier es un combatiente experto sino también es un Pokemon de recursos al cual ella admira.

Nuestros héroes con el conocimiento del Pancham del bosque lograron reunirse con Pikachu, Frogadier, Chespin y Fennekin.

El trio del Team Rocket una vez más llegó listo para atacar a nuestros héroes pero Pikachu, Frogadier, Pancham, Chespin y Fennekin combinan sus ataques y mandaron a los villanos a volar de nuevo.

Pancham eligió ir con Serena y Serena lo aceptó y puso Pancham en una Pokeball.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes estaban caminando en la carretera cuando de repente ven a un contrabandista Pokemon llamado Dolan conduciendo un jeep y siendo perseguido por la oficial Jenny.

Dolan deja caer accidentalmente una jaula que contiene un Scatterbug y tuvo que alejarse para evitar ser detenido por la oficial Jenny.

Nuestros héroes encontraron a la Scatterbug quien tenía un poco de miedo y estaba débil por lo que acaba de pasar.

Serena se encargó de la Scatterbug y busco en su iPad un centro Pokemon para curar a Scatterbug.

Después de que nuestros héroes llevaron a Scatterbug a que fuera revisado por la enfermera Joy, la oficial Jenny vino y detiene a Satoshi al pensar que estaba trabajando con Dolan, pero se dio cuenta de que él y sus amigos estaban simplemente protegiendo a Scatterbug.

Pronto Scatterbug se convirtió en un Spewpa.

Citron descubrió entonces un dispositivo de rastreo en Spewpa.

Así que nuestros héroes y la oficial Jenny decidieron que alguien usara el transmisor y se pusiera un disfraz de Spewpa.

Serena se acercó con varios diseños de vestuario de Spewpa para Pikachu, Chespin, Dedenne y para su deleite interior a Satoshi.

Sin embargo, el plan sería arriesgado si Dolan logra resolverlo todo.

Así que Satoshi decidió ir a por todas y llamar a Zoroark que utilizó sus ilusiones para aparecer como un Spewpa.

Pronto Dolan tomó el cebo con Zoroark convertido en Spewpa capturado en la jaula con el transmisor adjunto.

Nuestros héroes además de la oficial Jenny siguieron a Dolan a su escondite todo gracias al plato omnidireccional de seguimiento sensible estupendo de Citron que ayuda a hacer el trabajo a pesar de la explosión posteriormente.

En el escondite Dolan establece la jaula hacia abajo y Zoroark todavía en su ilusión Spewpa ve muchas otras Spewpa en cautiverio.

Entonces él también ve a un joven Ralts y decide rescatarlo también junto con los Spewpa.

El Ralts se sorprendió al ver a otro Spewpa pero estaba aún más sorprendido cuando de alguna manera podía ver a través de la ilusión de Zoroark.

Ralts se quejó a él rogándole que lo rescatara pero Zoroark no tenía la oportunidad ya que tenía que mantener su ilusión cuando Dolan agarró la jaula.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes se dirigieron al escondite de Dolan gracias a la ayuda de Fletchling y de Pidgeot.

De repente, Pikachu, Serena, Spewpa, Dedenne, Citron y Eureka quedaron atrapados en una red establecida por Dolan y el propio Dolan apareció con dos Diggersby mientras sujeta el armazón que contiene Zoroark todavía en su disfraz Spewpa.

Dolan luego se quedó de piedra al ver la Spewpa con el grupo en la red y se preguntó acerca de la "Spewpa" en su jaula.

A continuación, después del comando de Satoshi, Zoroark desató su poder enviando al dúo Diggersby contra una pared del escondite y Satoshi mando a su Sceptile a utilizar hoja cuchilla para liberar a Pikachu, Serena, Spewpa, Dedenne, Citron y Eureka de la red.

Satoshi y su dúo de Sceptile y Zoroark derrotaron a Dolan y su dúo Diggersby.

Entonces Spewpa se convirtió en una hermosa Vivillon y causo una llovizna con sus escalas lo que hizo a Dolan perder su espíritu combativo y débil.

Entonces la oficial Jenny llega y detiene a Dolan.

Pronto nuestros héroes liberaron a los Spewpa de su cautiverio los cuales se convirtieron en Vivillon de patrones variantes y se fueron volando.

Ralts también fue liberado y sus lesiones fueron curadas por Serena.

Al escuchar sus deseos Serena decidió permitir a Vivillon y Ralts unirse a su equipo.

Una semana después nuestros héroes conocen a una entrenadora Pokemon llamada Penélope Premier quien desafía a Satoshi a una batalla Pokemon usando su Sylveon, Satoshi aceptó la batalla y envió a su Frogadier a la batalla.

Penélope le indica a Satoshi que si pierde entonces tenía que venir con ella e incluso lo llamó 'dulzura' que causó a Serena molestarse e Incluso asusto a Fennekin ya que ella no quería que Frogadier perdiera.

Satoshi y Frogadier derrotan a Penélope y su Sylveon.

Penélope estaba un poco triste y reveló que tenía la esperanza de que pudiera presentarlos a su clase en la guardería donde enseña a lo cual nuestros héroes acordaron ayudar.

Penélope es acompañada nuestros héroes a su clase de jardín de infantes y los presenta a los niños en edad escolar.

Nuestros héroes permiten a sus Pokemon a interactuar con los niños.

Había un chico llamado Randall que amaba a los Pokemon pero tenía miedo de interactuar con ellos debido a una experiencia horrible de su pasado.

El trio del Team Rocket llegó encubiertos como un grupo de show infantil y causó una conmoción y la distracción para atrapó a Pikachu y la Sylveon de Penélope.

A continuación el trio del Team Rocket se escapó en el camión y Satoshi se subió al camión sin ser notado por los villanos.

Pidgeot y Fletchling lo siguieron por el aire.

Todo el mundo se da cuenta de que Randall no escapó a la camioneta.

Penélope, Serena, Citron y Eureka se subieron en el coche de Penélope para seguir a Pidgeot y Fletchling.

El resto de los Pokemon de Satoshi se quedaron para proteger a los niños en edad escolar.

Satoshi finalmente se coló en el interior del camión y se encontró con Frogadier y Randall.

Después de que Satoshi animó a Randall para ayudar, él, Randall y Frogadier liberaron a Pikachu y la Sylveon de Penélope.

Cuando el trío del Team Rocket descubrió que su plan no funcionó Satoshi, Pikachu y Frogadier derrotaron a los Binacle, Phantump, Pumpkaboo e Inkay de estos y enviaron a los villanos a volar.

Pidgeot, Fletchling, Penélope, Serena, Citron y Eureka llegaron y estaban encantados de ver a Satoshi, Pikachu, Randall y Frogadier bien.

Debido a esta experiencia Randall gano más confianza para interactuar con los Pokemon.

Nuestros héroes les dicen adiós a Penélope y sus estudiantes.

Desconocido para todos Penélope desarrolló un agolpamiento en Satoshi mientras admiraba su valentía, su madurez y su esfuerzo en conseguir que Randall tuviese confianza para interactuar con los Pokemon.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegan a una mansión abandonada donde se enteran de la historia de una pareja de Espurr cuya dueña llamada Lisa falleció hace un tiempo.

De repente aparece el trio del Team Rocket quienes s intentaron atrapar a los Espurr pero son derrotados por Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Satoshi captura a la Espurr hembra mientras que Serena capturo al macho ya que estos no querían quedarse solos en la mansión.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a la histórica Ciudad Camphier donde se enteran de que la Ciudad tiene un problema con el Snorlax que estaba roncando.

Después de aprender acerca de la relación simbiótica entre el Snorlax y Ciudad Camphier nuestros héroes visitaron el Castillo de Lord Shabboneau para convencerlo de tocar la Pokeflute para despertar al Snorlax.

Sin embargo parece que la princesa Allie del cercano palacio Parfum tiene la Pokeflute.

Nuestros héroes visitaron el palacio Parfum y se reunieron con la snob Princesa Allie quien decidió apostar la Pokeflute por Pikachu mucho para sorpresa de todos pero Pikachu estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a conseguir la flauta.

Pikachu luchó contra los Espurr y Furfrou de la Princesa Allie y ganó pero la princesa Allie aún no renunciará a la flauta.

Sin embargo después de escuchar Citron regañarla decide dar la Pokeflute a cambio de mantener Citron.

Satoshi, Eureka y Serena llevaron la Pokeflute de nuevo al Señor Shabboneau y también planearon para rescatar Citron más tarde.

El Trío Equipo Rocket intenta robar el Pokeflute y por descuido de Jessie despertó Snorlax de mal humor.

El Snorlax envió a los villanos a volar.

Entonces el Señor Shabboneau toco la Pokeflute y Snorlax se calmó y se comió el gran montón de frutas.

Más tarde esa noche, Satoshi, Serena y Eureka se dieron cuenta de que se olvidaron de Citron.

Entonces Citron apareció corriendo en su ropa interior lo cual era muy embarazoso.

Citron reveló que utiliza la ciencia para hacer un señuelo para engañar a la princesa Allie y escapar.

Al día siguiente Satoshi y Serena tienen una batalla de práctica donde Satoshi uso a sus Chespin, Espurr, Floette y Fletchling mientras que Serena uso a sus Pancham, Vivillon, Fennekin, Ralts quien evoluciono en Kirlia y Espurr, Serena pierde.

Una semana después nuestros héroes se encontraron con una villana llamado Madame X y su Malamar los cuales secuestraron a Pikachu por sus "planes de dominación del mundo" con su ejército Pokemon.

Nuestros héroes lograron localizar a la villana en una instalación abandonada pero el Malamar hipnotizada Citron y Eureka.

A Pikachu y luego se le lavó el cerebro para atacar a Satoshi pero Satoshi con la ayuda de Lucario logró ayudar a Pikachu a combatir el lavado de cerebro.

El rayo de Pikachu electrocuto al Malamar y cortó sus poderes hipnóticos.

Resulta que Madame X era en realidad una oficial Jenny que quedó hipnotizada y el verdadero culpable era el pícaro Malamar.

El Malamar maligno detona varios explosivos obligando a nuestros héroes, la oficial Jenny y todos los Pokemon salvajes a huir.

Todos se preguntaban si esto es lo último que verían del Malamar.

Una semana después nuestros héroes son sorprendidos al encontrarse con el mayor grupo de Pikachu que han visto nunca.

Resulta que estos Pikachu viven en la vasta finca de Frank un director de cine que adora a los Pikachu.

Frank siempre ha soñado con hacer una película de gran éxito sobre un grupo de Pikachu que viven en Pikachuland y que un súper Pikachu debe defender a su Ciudad y a la princesa Pikachu contra el maligno Pikachu luchador y Frank quiere Pikachu de Satoshi intérprete el papel del amado superhéroe.

Después de escuchar la trama una Pikachu hembra llamada Chuchu vehementemente se ofreció a jugar el papel de la princesa Pikachu.

Tomó un tiempo pero después de ver el deseo de Chuchu a ir por encima y más allá, Serena y finalmente el grupo que incluye a Pikachu logró convencer a Frank para que Chuchu sea la princesa Pikachu.

Serena lo vio también que la razón por la que Chuchu insistió en el primer lugar es que Chuchu desarrolló un agolpamiento en Pikachu.

Cuando Chuchu se puso en el traje de princesa Pikachu por primera vez Pikachu se ruborizo al verla.

El resto de Pokemon de Satoshi se burló de él como Pikachu se niega a admitir que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por Chuchu.

Nuestros héroes ayudaron a Frank y a su nieta Jean en todos los aspectos de la realización de la película: la escritura de guiones, actuación de voz, incluso los trajes y maquillaje.

Cuando todo está terminado está claro que la película llena de acción completa y un documental detrás de las escenas filmadas por Serena será un rotundo éxito.

Al ver que Chuchu era triste ver a Pikachu irse Serena se ofreció a convertirse en la entrenadora de Chuchu.

Todo el mundo pensó que era una gran idea y Chuchu estaba muy emocionada cuando Pikachu demostró estar de acuerdo.

Resulta que Pikachu y Chuchu tienen algunas cosas en común: el odio pokeballs, aman la salsa de tomate y les encanta ser consentidos por Serena.

Serena se sonrojó aun cuando Satoshi dice que Pikachu y Chuchu son una linda pareja.

El resto de Pokemon de Satoshi continuó sus burlas y chismes mucho a expensas de Pikachu.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes estaban en un centro Pokemon y Serena los llevo al Chateau de batalla en las ya que sabía que este lugar sería perfecto para un entrenador como Satoshi.

Nuestros héroes se reúnen dos entrenadores llamados Nico y Chester quienes les explicaron más detalles sobre el Chateau de batalla.

Al llegar a la instalación todos ellos aprenden mucho más sobre las tradiciones del Chateau de batalla y su código de la batalla caballeresco, los títulos nobles (de menor al mayor: Barón / Baronesa, vizconde / vizcondesa, conde / condesa, Marqués / marquesa, Duque / duquesa, y Gran Duque / Gran duquesa) y las normas que los entrenadores con el mismo rango noble título podrán enfrentarse entre sí.

Nico que era un Barón ganó su batalla contra otro Barón con su Fletchinder para ser promovidos al vizconde.

Nuestros héroes también se encuentran con Viola el quien es una duquesa y a un entrenador llamado Grant Zakuro un Duque que ama subir paredes.

Para Satoshi y Chester ya que era su primera batalla no tienen títulos de nobleza.

Satoshi y Pikachu rápidamente derrotan a Chester y su Fletchling quien evoluciona en Fletchinder por lo cual Satoshi se convierte en un Barón.

Grant desafía a Viola a una batalla ya que ambos tienen la misma clasificación del título noble y están a una victoria de ser promovido a Gran Duque o Gran Duquesa.

Grant y su Steelix derrotan a Viola y su Masquerain.

Grant se convierte en el Gran Duque.

Viola revela que Grant es el líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage el líder de Gimnasio que Satoshi planea desafiar.

Grant espera la batalla de Satoshi quien decide entrenar a para ese desafío.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a un centro Pokemon en el camino a Ciudad Cyllage y aprenden acerca de la Pokevision y el hecho de que una celebridad llamada Aria y su Fennekin han estado creando las mejores aún.

Serena decide hacer un video de Pokevision con Fennekin, Kirlia, Chuchu, Espurr, Pancham y Vivillon.

Serena estaba inicialmente triste cuando Satoshi amablemente se negó a ayudarla y optar por un entrenamiento con su Pokemon pero ella se alegró cuando Eureka y Citron acordaron ayudarle.

Al principio las cosas no iban tan bien cuando el tirador Pokestar de Citron se salió de control y persiguió a Serena y Fennekin.

Satoshi estaba entrenando con su Pokemon cuando vio la conmoción.

Pikachu destruyó el tirador Pokestar con electro bola pero la explosión atrapó a Serena y Fennekin dejándolas cubiertas de hollín haciéndolas infeliz.

Fennekin utiliza Ember y golpeó a Satoshi.

Más tarde, después de un cambio de vestuario Serena se luce en un Cosplay de Fennekin haciendo su aspecto atractivo.

Satoshi la miró de asombro mientras su Pokemon, Citron, y Eureka estaban emocionados.

Frogadier no podía mantener un ojo fuera de Fennekin quien se dio cuenta y empezó a sonrojarse.

Este conjunto fue suficiente para que Satoshi y sus Pokemon se pongan de acuerdo en ayudar a Serena lo que la hacía muy feliz.

Después de la filmación, nuestros héroes se enteraron de la máquina de edición se rompió.

En ese momento el trio del Team Rocket hace sus operativos y captura Frogadier y Fennekin para las aspiraciones en Pokevision de Jessie.

Nuestros héroes lograron realizar un seguimiento de los villanos a una cueva aislada mientras Frogadier y Fennekin trabajaron juntos para salir de su confinamiento.

Fennekin estaba dispuesto a escapar mientras corría el riesgo de ensuciarse lo cual odiaba.

Braixen quien evoluciono en Braixen aprendió lanzallamas para derrotar a la Pumpkaboo de Jessie.

Entonces Pikachu, Frogadier y Gardevoir combinaron sus ataques y se envían a los villanos a volar.

Frogadier luego utilizó sus Frubbles de nuevo para ayudar a limpiar Braixen mucho para su deleite.

Serena agradeció Frogadier y decidió limpiar Braixen por completo.

Más tarde esa noche nuestros héroes vieron el video Pokevision de Serena, Braixen, Espurr, Chuchu, Kirlia y Vivillon.

Mientras que Serena aprecia los comentarios de Eureka y de Citron ella personalmente aprecia los cumplidos de Satoshi mucho más.

Incluso Braixen y Kirlia sentían lo mismo con Frogadier y Gardevoir respectivamente.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Kojin cerca de la costa occidental Kalos donde visitaron a petición de Serena el acuario de la Ciudad donde ayudaron al dueño de este el cual se llama Rodman a ver el legendario Magikarp de oro que vive cerca de la Ciudad.

Al día siguiente mientras Serena, Citron y Eureka observaban a Satoshi y sus Pokemon entrenar Alexa y su Helioptile vinieron de visita.

Alexa llevo a nuestros héroes al laboratorio de restauración de fósiles de la Ciudad.

El encargado del laboratorio les mostró a nuestros héroes los Pokemon fósiles que habían revivido como Aerodactyl, Kabutops y Armaldo.

Entonces vieron a un Tyrunt y a una Amaura.

El Tyrunt que recientemente fue traído a la vida causó un caos para los trabajadores de laboratorio pero Satoshi intervino y lo calmó.

Al ver a Satoshi el Tyrunt se detuvo y lo saludó como si fuera un general militar lo que confundió a todos.

Satoshi con la ayuda de Lucario les dijo a todos acerca de cómo este Tyrunt era un líder de un paquete de Tyrunt desde la antigüedad y la forma en que se enamoró de Amaura y tuvo que luchar contra un grupo de Archeops para salvarla y lo último que recuerda antes de su final fue ver una gran cantidad de meteoritos gigantes de fuego provocando explosiones y acabando con todo y con todos.

El gerente de laboratorio le permite a Satoshi entrenar a Tyrunt para que pudiese volverse más dócil con los demás pero todo el mundo pronto se dio cuenta de que Tyrunt sólo obedecía a Satoshi.

De repente aparecen un grupo de personas vestidas de color naranja quienes se hacían llamar el Team Flare quienes secuestraron a Amaura y a Tyrunt.

Nuestros héroes y Alexa ayudaron a los científicos a rescatar a Amaura y Tyrunt enfrentándose al Team Flare a quienes persiguieron hasta la cueva glittering.

Durante la batalla contra los soldados del Team Flare quienes usaron a diversos Pokemon los Espurr de Satoshi y Serena evolucionan en Meowstic

El gerente del laboratorio le permitió a Satoshi cuidar y entrenar de Tyrunt y Satoshi y Tyrunt estuvieron de acuerdo.

Amaura estaba triste de que su pareja se iba a ir del laboratorio pero Serena al darse cuenta le ofrece ser su entrenadora lo cual Amaura acepta.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes estaban en la costa Muraille haciendo un picnic.

Después de la comida campestre por sugerencia de Satoshi, Ash decide ir a pescar para atrapar un Pokemon.

Satoshi termina pescando a un poderoso Skrelp que no parecía muy contento de ser pescado y atacó a todos y posteriormente enveneno a Pikachu.

Por suerte una pareja de par arqueólogos llamados Eddy y Lindsey quienes estaban bajo el agua vieron la situación y le entregaron a Pikachu un antídoto para curarlo.

Nuestros héroes querían devolver el favor de vuelta al ayudar a Eddy y Lindsey en su búsqueda del Cussler un crucero de lujo gigante que hace casi 100 años que chocó contra un iceberg y se hundió.

Se creía que las corrientes oceánicas han llevado al Cussler hasta la costa Muraille Kalos.

Citron y Eureka se quedaron con Eddy por encima de la orilla del mar mientras Satoshi y Serena acompañaron a Lindsey en el submarino y descubrieron el Cussler que ahora sirve como un hogar para Pokemon incluido el Skrelp de antes.

De repente Satoshi, Serena y Lindsey junto con el Skrelp y los Pokemon tipo agua fueron capturados por el trio del Team Rocket en quienes estaban tratando de robar el tesoro del Cussler.

Skrelp reconoce a Satoshi de antes y buscó su ayuda para detener al trio del Team Rocket.

Cuando el trio del Team Rocket resurgió con el tesoro los villanos quedaron atrapados en un remolino gigante y fueron mandados a volar mientras pierden el tesoro.

Satoshi, Serena y Lindsey volvieron a surgir en su propio submarino y descubrieron con horror que Frogadier y Skrelp quedaron atrapados en el remolino.

Al enterarse de eso Braixen apareció inmediatamente fuera de su Pokeball y grito preocupada por Frogadier.

Skrelp se puso en la espalda de Frogadier quien hizo varios saltos sobre los desechos atrapados en el remolino.

Frogadier hizo un último gran salto y Satoshi lo atrapa junto a Skrelp.

Braixen inmediatamente abraza s Frogadier con fuerza y este se sonrojó intensamente por su muestra de afecto hacia él.

Satoshi vio el gran salto de Frogadier y decidió incorporar eso en su entrenamiento para el combate de Gimnasio contra Grant.

Al final del día nuestros héroes se despiden de los Pokemon tipo Agua y de Eddy y Lindsey.

Skrelp decidió quedarse con Satoshi por lo que este lo atrapó.

Unos días después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Cyllage y se dirigieron al Gimnasio en la parte superior de un acantilado cercano.

Una vez dentro del Gimnasio Cyllage se reúnen con Grant quien se escaló una pared hasta el campo de batalla en la parte superior.

Satoshi optó por subir hasta el campo de batalla en lugar de tomar el ascensor como Serena, Citron, y Eureka.

Serena observaba a cabo de temor y preocupación como Satoshi subió todo el camino hacia arriba.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Grant usando a sus Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchling quien evoluciona en Fletchinder y Meowstic mientras que Grant uso a sus Steelix, Barbaracle, Aurorus y Tyrantrum, Grant pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla risco.

Poco después de que nuestros héroes salen del Gimnasio se encontraron con Yvonne quien estaba entrenando en un parque de la Ciudad con sus Pokemon.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Yvonne usando a sus Pikachu, Chespin quien evoluciona en Quilladin, Skrelp, Meowstic y Tyrunt mientras que Yvonne usa a sus Braixen, Floette, Fletchinder, Meowstic, Vivillon y Amaura, Yvonne pierde.

Después de despedirse de Yvonne nuestros héroes se dirigieron a Ciudad Shalour para la próxima batalla de Gimnasio de Satoshi.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes y sus Pokemon se detuvieron en un Pueblo.

Allí probaron los Pokepuffs de la nueva receta de Serena y al parecer Satoshi amo su receta.

Pronto nuestros héroes se encuentran con una chica llamada Miette que también sabía cómo hornear Pokepuffs y ella y Serena desarrollaron una rivalidad y eligieron resolver sus problemas en un concurso de pastelería Pokepuff.

Serena y Braixen, Miette y su Slurpuff y otro equipo conocido como los niños y su Makuhita Berrybaker avanzaron a la ronda final.

Al día siguiente el trio del Team Rocket dirigido por Jessie intentó sabotear el concurso de pastelería Pokepuff robando todas las bayas y Satoshi tomo muchos riesgos para detener a los villanos lo que impresionó a Serena así como a Miette.

Al final ni Serena ni Miette ganaron el concurso de pastelería Pokepuff.

Antes de su separación Miette le aconsejó Serena que le contara a Satoshi cómo se siente acerca de él o de lo contrario ella pondría en manifiesto sus sentimientos y se quedaría para sí misma lo cual hizo que Serena enrojeciera intensamente ya que su amor platónico por Satoshi ha sido descubierto.

Una semana después nuestros héroes estaban pasando a través de una Ciudad donde estaba Diantha Carnet la campeona maestra y mejor actriz de Kalos la cual tendría una batalla de exhibición en el estadio local.

En el vestíbulo de la arena nuestros héroes se encuentran con el padre de Serena el profesor Sycamore quien estaba haciendo una investigación sobre la Mega evolución la ayuda de la Gardevoir de Diantha quien podía mega evolucionar.

Diantha ganó su batalla de exhibición con su Gardevoir.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes así como Diantha y el Profesor Sycamore probaron algún postre.

Después de eso Diantha aceptó la solicitud de Satoshi para tener una batalla ya que este y sus amigos la invitaron a unirse a ellos por el postre cuando la pastelería se quedó sin muestras.

Normalmente Diantha no aceptaría solicitudes de batalla de entrenadores regulares, pero el caso de Satoshi era especial.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Diantha usando a sus Pikachu, Gardevoir, Charizard quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Charizard X, Espeon, Tyranitar y Lucario mientras que Diantha uso a sus Gourgeist, Aurorus, Goodra, Gallade, Trevenant y Gardevoir a quien mega evoluciona en Mega Gardevoir.

El trio del Team Rocket interrumpe la batalla y secuestró a la Mega Gardevoir de Diantha pero el vínculo de Diantha con su Gardevoir no debía subestimarse.

Pronto los villanos fueron mandados a volar gracias a Mega Gardevoir de Diantha.

Diantha se separó nuestros héroes prometiéndole a Satoshi terminar su batalla correctamente la próxima vez.

El Profesor Sycamore despidió del grupo y regresó a su laboratorio en Ciudad Miare.

Una semana después en camino a Ciudad Shalour nuestros héroes se encuentran con Sawyer quien después de presentarse con Serena, Eureka y Citron le contó a Satoshi que decidio viajar a Kalos por recomendación de Steven Stone quien es el nuevo campeón de Hoenn.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sawyer usando a sus Frogadier, Pikachu, Fletchinder, Hawlucha y Meowstic mientras que Sawyer uso a sus Sceptile, Honedge quien evoluciono en Doublade, Salamence, Clauncher, Helioptile y Swirlix, Sawyer pierde.

Sawyer se separa de nuestros héroes para seguir su propio viaje.

En su camino a la Ciudad Shalour nuestros héroes se encuentran con Korrina Koruni la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour y a su pareja Pokemon Lucario.

Resulta Korrina y Lucario trataban de dominar la Mega evolución por lo han entrenado para tener 100 victorias seguidas.

Hasta el momento se tienen 99 y desafiaron a Satoshi a una batalla por su potencial victoria número 100.

Satoshi aceptó el desafío y decidió luchar Korrina y su Lucario con su Lucario.

Antes de que la batalla iniciara aparecen unos soldados del Team Flare dirigidos por una administradora de este llamada Celosia secuestra al Lucario de Satoshi y Lucario de Korrina por alguna extraña razón-

Satoshi Y Korrina utilizan sus auras para localizar a sus Lucario.

Pronto nuestros héroes encuentran a los soldados del Team Flare cerca de unas ruinas donde nuestros héroes comienzan a enfrentarlos.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Celosia usando a sus Fennekin quien evoluciona en Braixen, Floette, Pikachu, Espeon y Tyrunt mientras que Celosia usa a sus Drapion, Aegislash, Manectric, Mightyena, Toxicroak y Swalot, Celosia pierde y de mala gana devuelve a los Lucario.

Al final del día Satoshi y Korrina se enfrentan con sus respectivos Lucario perdiendo Korrina quien a pesar de no ganar su victoria número 100 logro vincularse más con su Lucario.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros invitaron a Korrina y su Lucario para un almuerzo al aire libre.

Durante el almuerzo Korrina contó su sueño compartido con Lucario de dominar la Mega evolución, los fundamentos detrás de la Mega evolución, acerca de cómo su antepasado fue el primero en dominar la Mega evolución con un Lucario y las historias sobre sí misma y Lucario desde jóvenes.

Korrina reveló que ella ha recibido su mega pulsera de su abuelo.

Intrigados por las historias y aspiraciones de Korrina nuestros héroes decidieron desviarse con ella y Lucario.

El grupo ahora con Korrina y su Lucario llegaron a Pueblo Sekitai donde de acuerdo con lo Korrina aprendió de su abuelo la Mega piedra de Lucario conocida como Lucarionite se pude encontrar.

Sin embargo todos ellos no pudieron encontrarlas en las tiendas.

Korrina recordó que su abuelo dijo que no era una tarea fácil y ella y su Lucario tendrían que trabajar duro.

Un camarógrafo llamado McGinty se ofreció a tomar una foto del grupo quienes acordaron que la foto sería un bonito recuerdo y para Serena sería uno de los muchos recuerdos que ella tendría con Satoshi.

Serena estuvo muy cerca de Satoshi cuando el grupo posó para la foto.

McGinty les dijo a nuestros héroes sobre donde la Lucarionite que podría estar situada en una montaña cercana pero les advirtió que cosas peligrosas y de miedo podrían suceder para aquellos que no son dignos de la Mega piedra.

Sin embargo nuestros héroes no tuvieron miedo y entraron a la montaña.

El Lucario de Satoshi y el Lucario de Korrina fueron capaces de detectar la Lucarionite escondido en una cueva en la montaña y llevó a nuestros héroes en su la búsqueda pero el grupo recordó la advertencia de McGinty después de ver al trio del Team Rocket salir volando de la cueva.

A Satoshi no le importaba que Serena se aferrara a él mientras van en el interior de la cueva oscura.

De pie sobre un pilar estaba la Lucarionite.

Korrina y su Lucario dieron un paso adelante pero un Blaziken aparece de la nada y los reta por la Lucarionite.

Nuestros héroes optaron por ver Lucario eligieron a prestar atención ya que él y Satoshi puede tener un problema similar cuando busquen su propia Lucarionite.

Korrina aceptó el reto y su Lucario luchó contra Blaziken.

Blaziken obtuvo una ventaja temprana pero el estímulo de Satoshi inspiró tanto Korrina y su Lucario a poner Blaziken en un jaque mate.

Entonces su abuelo Gurkinn apareció y le dijo a Korrina y su Lucario que pasaron la prueba.

Korrina obtuvo la Lucarionite para su Lucario.

Pronto nuestros héroes y Gurkinn volvieron a Pueblo Sekitai y se reunieron con McGinty quien reveló que él y Gurkinn trabajaron juntos para todo esto.

Korrina Mega evoluciona su Lucario por primera vez y ella y su Mega Lucario quieren probar el nuevo poder enfrentándose a Satoshi y su Lucario.

Durante la batalla Citron utilizó su dispositivo medidor de potencia Pokemon y registró que la Mega evolución duplica el poder de ataque.

Mega Lucario de Korrina se volvió loco cuando se encendió su aura y Lucario quedó violentamente golpeado.

Satoshi recordó que antes de que su Charizard lograra Mega evolucionar este presento ciertos problemas hasta que logro hacerlo.

Gurkinn y su propia Lucario tuvieron que intervenir y someter al violento Mega Lucario.

Después de que el Lucario de Satoshi y el Lucario de Korrina fueron sanados Gurkinn decidió desafiar Korrina a una batalla de Mega evolución con la esperanza de hacer hincapié en el significado más profundo detrás de la Mega evolución.

Pronto inicio la pelea de Gurkinn y su Mega Lucario contra Korrina y su Mega Lucario.

Una vez más el aura del Mega Lucario de Korrina se encendió y Korrina fue derrotada.

Gurkinn le dio a Korrina y su Lucario otra misión de entrenamiento: ir a la montaña Orujo y conocer a una entrenadora quien dominó la Mega evolución Mega con su Pokemon.

Nuestros héroes accedieron a acompañarlos.

El Lucario de Satoshi tenía muchas dudas acerca de si debería seguir la Mega evolución después de ver al Lucario de Korrina perder el control violentamente.

En camino a la montaña Orujo nuestros héroes se encontraron con Wisktrom Gampi un miembro de la elite four de Kalos quien estaba tras una banda de cazadores.

Nuestros héroes le ayudaron a detener a los cazadores quienes habían capturado diversas especies de Pokemon, durante la batalla el Skrelp de Satoshi evoluciona en Dragalge y el Kirlia de Serena quien accidentalmente piso una piedra alba evoluciono en Gallade.

Un Honedge quien se encariño con Satoshi decide unirse a su equipo y una Spritzee quien se encariño de Serena se una al equipo de esta.

Serena estaba curiosa a donde fue la pokeball de Spritzee pero Satoshi le recordó que solo puede llevar 6 Pokemon en su viaje y que si deseaba llevar más debía pedirle permiso al profesor de la región.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Wisktrom usando a sus Gardevoir, Tyrunt quien evoluciona en Tyrantrum, Honedge, Lucario, Charizard quien Mega evoluciono en Mega Charizard X y Pikachu mientras que Wisktrom uso a sus Probopass, Aegislash, Klefki, Steelix, Scizor quien mega evoluciona en Mega Scizor y Metagross, la batalla termina en empate.

Wisktrom se separa de nuestros héroes para llevar al resto de los Pokemon que capturaron los cazadores a una reserva natural.

Más tarde esa noche en su camino hacia la montaña de Orujo nuestros héroes fueron divididos cuando una bandada de Noibat los atacó cortesía del trio del Team Rocket.

En un grupo estaban Satoshi, Serena, Eureka, Dedenne y el Lucario de Korrina y en el otro grupo estaban Citron, Korrina, Pikachu y el Lucario de Satoshi.

Al día siguiente el trio del Team Rocket ataca a Citron, Korrina, Pikachu y el Lucario de Satoshi con sus Trevenant, Barbaracle, Gourgeist e Inkay quienes llevaban dispositivos que mejoran la fuerza de los Pokemon hasta que Satoshi, Serena, Eureka, Dedenne y el Lucario de Korrina llego a ayudarlos.

El Lucario de Korrina Mega evoluciono pero aun así perdió el control y Korrina tuvo que levantar la voz para que Mega Lucario regresara a sus sentidos y enviara a los villanos a volar.

El Lucario de Korrina se volvió loco de nuevo y se desmayó por agotamiento.

Nuestros héroes llegaron a una casa de campo donde la entrenadora que Gurkinn menciono vive.

Dicha entrenadora llamada Mabel y su Mawile desafiaron a Korrina y su Lucario a una batalla de Mega evolución para poner a prueba el progreso de este último.

Korrina y Lucario tuvieron problemas con la Mega evolución y perdieron la batalla contra Mabel y su Mega Mawile.

Por la próxima semana Mabel le dijo a Korrina y su Lucario que recogieran flores juntas e hicieran arreglos florales para su gran aburrimiento pero este ejercicio les ayudó a unirse entre sí.

Satoshi y Serena tienen una batalla de práctica donde Satoshi uso a sus Honedge, Pikachu, Espeon, Floette y Fletchinder mientras que Serena uso a sus Pancham, Vivillon, Braixen, Gallade, Chuchu y Meowstic, Serena pierde.

Al final de la semana aparecen varios agentes del Team Flare quienes robaron a la Mawile de Mabel una noche pero Korrina y su Lucario quienes dominaron con éxito la Mega evolución la rescato.

Mabel le dice a Korrina y su Lucario que deben practicar la Mega evolución para que puedan alcanzarla fácilmente a voluntad.

Al día siguiente Korrina y su Lucario se separaron de nuestros héroes para volver a Ciudad Shalour.

Nuestros héroes reanudan su viaje para que Satoshi pudiese prepararse para su batalla de Gimnasio contra Korrina.

Nuestros héroes tomaron un desvío para darle tiempo a Satoshi y sus Pokemon para entrenar para la batalla de Gimnasio porque el padre de Serena es decir el Profesor Sycamore los invitó a su academia de Verano Pokemon que tendría lugar en aproximadamente dos semanas.

En el camino nuestros héroes estaban viajando en el bosque y fueron testigos del campeón del Bosque un Hawlucha quien protege a los Pokemon de un Ursaring matón.

Después de aprender más del cuidador bosque sobre como Hawlucha resuelve los problemas y vence a otros Pokemon agresivos y viendo a Hawlucha practicar su estilo de lucha y su movimiento firma caída libre.

Satoshi se hizo amigo del Hawlucha y le ayuda a perfeccionar su caída libre.

Hawlucha estaba agradecido con Satoshi y decide unirse a él pero antes quiere poner a prueba la fuerza y la habilidad de Satoshi como un entrenador Pokemon.

Satoshi envía a Honedge a la batalla contra Hawlucha.

Durante la batalla Honedge evoluciona en Doublade pero aun así la batalla termina en empate.

Satoshi le da la bienvenida a Hawlucha al grupo.

Al día siguiente en camino a la academia del padre de Serena un Goomy cae de un Swanna el cual estaba volando y aterriza en la cara de Satoshi.

Al ver que Goomy se deshidrata Satoshi y Pikachu lo llevaron a un río cercano.

A pesar de la advertencia de Serena, Satoshi y Pikachu se mojaron en el proceso.

Después de algún tiempo Goomy se hidrato y le dio las gracias a Satoshi pero cuando se le acercó Dedenne Goomy se alejó asustado.

Luego a Goomy le dio hambre y fue a buscar su almuerzo mientras que nuestros héroes le observaban pero Goomy se asusta de nuevo cuando vio a un Ariados que pasa cerca.

Citron utilizó su traductor Pokemon para investigar por qué Goomy esta tan asustado.

El invento mostró imágenes detalladas de la tierra natal de Goomy siendo invadido por hordas de Pokemon tipo bicho y Goomy quien subió en un Swanna logra escapar.

A continuación el invento explota.

De repente el trio del Team Rocket hace sus operativos y secuestra a Pikachu y Goomy y escaparon.

Nuestros héroes comenzaron a buscar a donde los villanos escaparon.

Pikachu se liberó a sí mismo y a Goomy de su jaula y se escaparon y se reunieron con Satoshi, Serena, Eureka, Dedenne y Citron.

Jessie, James, Meowth y Wobbuffet fueron en persecución de ellos.

Cuando el psyco rayo del Inkay de James hizo que Pikachu y Fletchinder estuviesen confundidos Goomy intervino y los protegió de más ataques de los Inkay, Barbaracle, Trevenant y Gourgeist.

Entonces Goomy dejó escapar una gran cantidad de energía para derrotar a los Pokemon del Team Rocket.

Pikachu luego envía a los villanos a volar con su rayo.

Goomy expresa su interés en unirse a Satoshi para ser fuerte y Satoshi acepta.

Al día siguiente mientras toma un descanso nuestros héroes fueron atacados por el trio del Team Rocket y quedaron divididos en dos grupos.

Un grupo constaba de Eureka, Dedenne, Serena y Goomy; el segundo grupo se compone de Satoshi, Pikachu, Citron y Braixen.

Braixen estaba preocupada por Serena pero Frogadier le aseguró que todo va a estar bien.

La situación fue terrible para Goomy ya que aún no ha superado su miedo a los Pokemon tipo hada como Dedenne y se fue corriendo por miedo pero Serena y Eureka lo encuentran y vencieron al trio del Team Rocket de nuevo.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Citron y Braixen logran reunirse con Eureka, Dedenne y Serena.

De repente Goomy es capturado por el trio del Team Rocket pero Dedenne vino al rescate y dio todo tratando de proteger a Goomy.

Goomy vio cómo Dedenne se preocupa por él y decide luchar también.

Pronto nuestros héroes llegaron al rescate y mandaron a los villanos a volar.

Goomy superó su miedo y se hizo amigo de Dedenne.

Con eso nuestros héroes reanudaron su viaje hacia la academia del padre de Serena.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes llegaron al Cañón Kalos un lugar popular para los entrenadores Sky donde estos pueden tener batallas.

De hecho llegaron a tiempo para el torneo anual del Cañón Kalos.

Satoshi decide registrarse en el torneo mientras Serena, Citron y Eureka lo alentaban.

Pero antes de que pudiera competir tenía que aprender a volar con el uso de un traje con alas.

También practica como volar con Pidgeot, Charizard, Fletchinder, Vivillon, y Hawlucha en la sala de aire (aunque Charizard tenía que estar en una separada ya que era demasiado grande).

Pronto comenzó el torneo donde Satoshi estaba entre los 32 entrenadores.

Satoshi avanzó hasta llegar a la final con Charizard, Vivillon, Pidgeot, y Hawlucha cosechando triunfos.

En la ronda final Fletchinder asumió un Talonflame de una entrenadora llamada Nami.

A pesar de tener la desventaja Fletchinder aprendió llama carga para derrotar a Talonflame y ayudar a Satoshi a ganar el torneo de batalla del Cañón Kalos.

Satoshi envió el trofeo a Pueblo Masara.

Al día siguiente, nuestros héroes visitaron la cueva Reflexión en el camino a Ciudad Shalour.

Era una cueva en la que los cristales actúan como espejos.

A medida que exploraban Satoshi y Pikachu se perdieron.

Entonces, uno de los cristales fue activado y abrió un portal donde otro Satoshi tomó a Pikachu con él en su interior provocando que Satoshi salte en el portal también.

Serena, Citron, Eureka y Dedenne se sorprendieron al ver lo que paso preocupados.

Mientras tanto Satoshi salió de la cueva sólo para encontrar un cielo verde.

Estaba en lo que se conoce como el mundo espejo.

Entonces se encontró con las versiones del mundo espejo de Serena, Citron, y Eureka lo que reveló que entró en un mundo diferente.

Satoshi pareció entender ya que tenían las personalidades opuestas en comparación con Serena, Citron y Eureka.

Espejo Serena desafía groseramente Satoshi a una batalla que él acepta.

Espejo Serena usa a su Braixen mientras que Satoshi envía a Frogadier.

Frogadier estaba inicialmente confundido pero entiende las circunstancias.

Frogadier venció a la Braixen dándole a Satoshi una victoria rápida.

Entonces Espejo Satoshi aparece junto con Pikachu que felizmente se acerca a Satoshi para volver con este.

Espejo Satoshi resultó ser lo contrario de Satoshi también.

Espejo Satoshi revela que su Pikachu desapareció y Satoshi le ayuda a sus nuevos amigos a buscar al Pikachu faltante.

Después de algunas búsquedas Pikachu fue repentinamente secuestrado por el trio del Team Rocket Trío mundo de Satoshi.

Los chicos del Mundo de Espejo Satoshi estaban confundidos ya que el trio del Team Rocket del mundo espejo son héroes a favor de la Justicia.

Espejo Satoshi se da cuenta de que el trío del Team Rocket ha capturado su Pikachu.

A pesar de algunos contratiempos Satoshi y sus compañeros del mundo espejo trabajaron juntos para liberar a Pikachu y enviar a los villanos a volar.

La puesta del sol se acercó lo que llevó al Espejo Citron a advertir a todos que Satoshi permanecería en el mundo de los espejos de forma permanente si él no vuelve a su mundo por la reflexión de la cueva antes de la puesta del sol.

Después de ir de nuevo en la cueva reflexión, Espejo Satoshi reveló que el portal podría ser abierto si Satoshi y Pikachu podría pensar en pensamientos muy fuertes para volver.

Así que Satoshi y Pikachu comenzaron a pensar en Serena, Citron, Eureka y Dedenne.

Ellos pensaron en lo preocupada que Serena podría estar y se dan cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupa por ellos.

De vuelta en el mundo real Citron intentó usar su invento el convertidor dimensional pero fracasó.

Serena estaba inmensamente preocupada pero nunca perdió la esperanza lo que hizo que Citron y Eureka no la perdiera tampoco.

El portal entre el mundo de Satoshi y el mundo de los espejos se abrió.

Entonces Satoshi y Pikachu saltaron de inmediato y con ayuda de Serena lograron volver de nuevo a su mundo.

Nuestros héroes despidieron de sus homólogos del mundo espejo y el Espejo Serena le dijo seriamente a Serena que cuidara de su Satoshi.

Pronto nuestros héroes localizaron un cercano centro Pokemon.

Mientras tanto el trio del Team Rocket se encontró con sus contrapartes Espejo conocidos como los Héroes de la Justicia y de alguna manera escaparon del mundo de los espejos.

Nuestros héroes continuaron su viaje al día siguiente e hicieron una parada para que Satoshi pudiera hacer algo de entrenamiento.

Durante el entrenamiento, Frogadier aprendió un nuevo movimiento mientras salvo a Pikachu de caer desde un risco.

Braixen observó a Frogadier todo el tiempo con admiración.

Satoshi decidió usar a sus Frogadier y Hawlucha en una batalla doble contra los Chespin y Bunnelby de Citron.

Sin embargo después de que Frogadier derroto a Bunnelby.

Hawlucha recogió una pelea con Frogadier lo que hizo que la batalla sea cancelada y obligó a Satoshi a romper el argumento.

Braixen se puso triste porque no podía creer Frogadier estaba actuando tan a la ligera.

Satoshi entonces decidió hacer que Frogadier y Hawlucha trabajen en conjunto mediante la combinación de sus habilidades y usando un ataque combinado llamado Súper corte volador pero ambos seguían peleando.

Mientras Satoshi estaba enseñándoles el movimiento combinado un Trevenant lo secuestra y eso impulso a Frogadier Hawlucha a seguirlo separados de Pikachu, Braixen, Serena, Eureka y Citron.

Después de algunos argumentos mezquinos Hawlucha y Frogadier dejaron a un lado sus diferencias y rescataron a Satoshi.

Finalmente encontraron a Satoshi y junto a él lucharon contra Trevenant quien luego llevó a nuestros héroes a un árbol donde un Sudowoodo y Bonsly estaban atrapados en una red electrificada.

Serena, Braixen, Citron y Eureka siguieron a Pikachu mientras recogía el olor de Satoshi.

Serena estaba súper preocupada de que la Satoshi podría ser comido por Trevenant.

Finalmente se reunieron con Satoshi y sus Pokemon tras liberar a los Pokemon, Pikachu noto la presencia del trio del Team Rocket.

Resulta que el trio del Team Rocket intentó la caza furtiva y Bonsly Sudowoodo.

Frogadier y Hawlucha trabajaron juntos y usaron el súper corte volador para derrotar a los Pokemon del Team Rocket mientras Trevenant se coló alrededor y liberó a Pikachu quien había sido capturado.

Entonces Pikachu envió a los villanos a volar.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y Braixen vitoreó por Frogadier viendo que ha madurado.

Pronto nuestros héroes se separaron de Trevenant, Sudowoodo y Bonsly y continuaron su viaje a Ciudad Shalour.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes conocen en un lago a unos niños quienes están cuidando un Lapras de los cuales Eureka se hizo amiga.

Los niños le cuentan a Eureka que quieren ayudare a Lapras a volver al mar a lo cual Satoshi, Serena y Citron deseaban ayudarles pero estos no aceptaban la ayuda de personas mayores.

De repente aparece el trio del Team Rocket quienes trataron de capturar a Lapras así que dejando de lado sus ideas los niños aceptaron la ayuda de nuestros héroes quienes mandaron al trio de villanos a volar.

Eureka se despide de sus nuevos amigos y les promete que una vez que sean entrenadores estos tendrán una batalla.

Un día después nuestros héroes pasan a través de Ciudad Avignon en su camino hacia Ciudad Shalour y se encontraron con una entrenadora fuerte llamada Astrid quien lo desafió a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Astrid usando a sus a Espeon, Floette, Pikachu, Hawlucha y Frogadier mientras que Astrid usa a sus Absol quien mega evoluciona en Mega Absol, Meowstic, Dedenne, Malamar, Absol, Skrelp quien evoluciona en Dragalge y Pyroar, la batalla termina en empate.

Entonces nuestros héroes se encontraron con un Pokemon mítico llamado Diancie la princesa diamante quien quiere explorar un poco antes de volver a su misión.

Serena y Eureka llevaron de compras a Diancie en las cercanías de Ciudad Orsay cuando Diancie se topó con sus guardaespaldas Carbink Dace, Merrick, Bort y Alótropo que le recordaban que la misión consiste en asegurar que Xerneas el Pokemon legendario de la vida usara su aura hada para que pudiera crear un gran corazón de diamante para proteger el dominio del diamante y que debían tener cuidado con el trio del Team Rocket además de varios ladrones Pokemon como el Ninja Antidisturbios, Merilyn y Argos y Millis Steel quienes buscaban a Diancie por los diamantes.

Nuestros héroes fueron con Diancie y sus guardaespaldas Carbink para rastrear a Xerneas mientras eran perseguidos por trio del Team Rocket y los ladrones antes mencionados.

Cuando los ladrones se encontraron con nuestros héroes en el bosque Allearth lo que se convirtió en una pelea de múltiples vías que desgraciadamente despertó a Yveltal el Pokemon legendario de la muerte de su letargo.

Yveltal se enfureció activó su aura oscura y comenzó a destruir el bosque Allearth con convirtiendo al trio del Team Rocket y los ladrones en piedra en el proceso.

Yveltal luego fue tras nuestros héroes y Diancie.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon lucharon con todo lo que tienen para proteger a sus amigos, y Merrick, Bort, y Alótropo tomaron algo del ala de Yveltal para proteger a Diancie y le dijeron a Satoshi que hiciera lo mismo.

Diancie comenzó a llorar pensando que era un fracaso pero con el ánimo de Satoshi se desarrolla en Mega Diancie y crea un gran diamante para proteger a todos de Yveltal.

Entonces Xerneas intervino y bloqueó los ataques de Yveltal y utilizó su aura hada para eliminar el aura oscura.

Yveltal se calmó y se fue volando tranquilamente.

Entonces Xerneas utiliza su ataque geomancia para restaurar el bosque Allearth, a los ladrones y al trio del Team Rocket de vuelta a la vida.

Xerneas se convirtió en un árbol y se durmió en el bosque Allearth y les dijo a todos que esta es la promesa de la vida.

Pronto nuestros héroes fueron con Diancie y los Carbink al dominio diamante de donde Diancie creó un corazón del diamante para proteger al dominio diamante.

Entonces nuestros héroes se despidieron de Diancie y los Carbink y continuaron su viaje.

Los ladrones se retiraron de ser ladrones para siempre.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a la academia de verano del profesor Sycamore y llegaron a ser conocidos como el equipo Frogadier.

Era un buen momento para Serena quien volvió a ver a su familia: el profesor Sycamore, Cosette y Sophie.

También Satoshi le dijo al profesor Sycamore sobre Korrina y su Mega Lucario lo que le fascinaba.

Nuestros héroes se reunieron con sus nuevos amigos y rivales del campamento de verano.

Tierno un aspirante a bailarín Pokemon, Shauna una aspirante a performer Pokemon y Trevor un aspirante a líder para completar la pokedex.

Además de reencontrarse con Yvonne quien desea algún día convertirse en la campeona maestra de Kalos.

Tierno, Yvonne, Shauna y Trevor estaban en el equipo Wartortle.

Al parecer según Tierno, Shauna y Trevor parece que Serena es popular en Pokevision debido a su reciente video.

También Tierno trato de ligar a Serena pero esta amablemente lo rechazo.

El trio del Team Rocket Jessie, James y Meowth fueron contratados como cocineros del campamento de verano pero su verdadero propósito de estar allí es como siempre robar Pokemon.

En el día 1 de campamento el profesor Sycamore explicó las reglas acerca de todos los diversos equipos, concursos y cómo se otorgan puntos a los equipos.

A continuación, todos los entrenadores lucharon entre sí en batallas Pokemon de exhibición.

Satoshi y Frogadier se enfrentaron a Tierno y su Squirtle.

Serena y Braixen se enfrentaron a Shauna y su Bulbasaur.

Citron y Chespin se enfrentaron a Trevor y su Charmander.

Esa noche Serena discute con sus Braixen, Gallade, Meowstic, Chuchu, Pancham y Vivillon acerca de sus metas y sueños ya que nunca pensó en nada.

En el día 2 hubo un concurso de pesca y el equipo Wartortle acumuló más puntos cortesía de Trevor por la captura de un Wailord.

En el día 3 los campistas deben hacer un video de Pokevision.

Serena dirigió el proyecto Pokevision e incluso horneo Pokepuffs para el vídeo.

Sin embargo cuando buscaban un lugar para hacer el video, Satoshi se lesionó el pie al intentar salvar a Serena de caer por un precipicio.

Mientras Citron y Eureka fueron a buscar la ayuda de la profesora Sycamore, Sophie y Cosette, Serena cuidó la lesión de Satoshi en su pie y se cuenta su dificultad de encontrar un sueño propio.

Satoshi le aseguró que algún día ella va a encontrar su sueño.

Pronto Satoshi y Serena fueron rescatados.

Entonces Nuestros héroes llegaron a un parche de flores y filmaron el video de Pokevision que terminó ganando el primer lugar para el equipo Frogadier.

El Equipo Frogadier y el equipo de Wartortle fueron empatados por el primer lugar en general.

Para el día 5 el pie de Ceniza completamente curado.

Ese día los campistas han participado en un juego llamado Pokemon Orientador.

El Equipo Frogadier y el equipo Wartortle iban cuello a cuello.

Pero cuando Pikachu y Eureka se perdieron debido a la densa niebla ambos equipos suspendieron la competencia y trabajaron juntos para encontrarlos.

Eureka y Pikachu accidentalmente inhalan la espora de un Amoonguss que los hizo dormir y Eureka de alguna manera logra conciliar el sueño en el otro lado de un barranco mientras ella fue salvada por un grupo de Drifblim.

Cuando nuestros héroes les encontraron planearon la dispersión de los Drifblim y Drifloon para que Satoshi pudiera saltar para rescatar a Eureka.

Satoshi y Eureka estaban a punto de caer en el barranco cuando sus amigos y Pikachu lograron salvarlos.

Resulta que Eureka y Pikachu se separaron del grupo debido a la densa niebla y siguieron a un misterioso Pokemon después de verlo haciendo que las flores florezcan pero dicho Pokemon se escapó.

Aunque los equipos Frogadier y Wartortle no ganaron, lograron salvar a Pikachu y Eureka y vieron un misterioso Pokemon.

Resulta que el misterioso Pokemon era Xerneas.

En el día 6 que es el último día el evento final fue la competencia de combate por equipos.

Los Equipos Frogadier y Wartortle lucharon su camino a la final.

Serena se aseguró de que ella y sus Pokemon ayudaron a Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Citron y su Pokemon sin embargo lograron muy bien.

El trio del Team Rocket Jessie, James y Meowth perdió su disfraz cuando fueron capturados cuando intentaban robar a los Squirtle, Charmander y Bulbasaur de Tierno, Trevor, y Shauna respectivamente.

Nuestros héroes ayudaron Tierno, Trevor y Shauna enviando a los villanos a volar y rescataron a Squirtle, Charmander y Bulbasaur.

Más tarde Satoshi, Serena y Citron del equipo Frogadier asumieron a Tierno, Trevor, y Shauna del equipo Wartortle.

Aunque Equipo Wartortle tomó una ventaja temprana.

Nuestros héroes ganaron en una remontada con el equipo de Frogadier, Braixen y Chespin ganando y entrando en el salón de la fama de la academia de verano del profesor Sycamore.

Más tarde esa noche la academia de verano tuvo una celebración de cierre con fuegos artificiales y una fogata gigante en la playa.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se separaron de Tierno, Trevor, Yvonne y Shauna con la esperanza de encontrarse con ellos de nuevo en algún momento y reanudaron su viaje a Ciudad Shalour.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Shalour y se encontraron con Korrina y su Lucario.

Parecía que el Gimnasio Shalour está ubicado en la Torre de la Maestría en el mar frente a la costa de la Ciudad pero no hay un camino a la Torre de maestría o incluso un puerto allí.

Durante la puesta del sol las corrientes oceánicas se separan y un camino a la Torre de la Maestría fue revelado para el asombro de nuestros héroes.

Korrina los escolta allí y saluda a su abuelo Gurkinn al llegar allí.

Gurkinn les cuenta una vez más a todos acerca de la historia detrás de la Mega evolución y el significado de la Torre de la Maestría e incluso mencionó el pergamino de secretos que es un tesoro de la familia.

Sin embargo, no va a dejar que nadie vea lo que incluye Korrina ya que siente que todavía no está listo.

Korrina invitó a nuestros héroes a cenar y los dejó pasar la noche para que puedan tener el combate de Gimnasio por la mañana.

Más tarde esa noche nuestros héroes despertaron por una alarma que se activa cuando varios agentes del Team Flare dirigidos por una administradora de este llamada Aliana invadieron la Torre de la Maestría para robar el Pergamino de secretos.

Mientras sus amigos y Korrina se enfrentaban a los soldados del Team Flare Satoshi se enfrenta a Aliana.

Satoshi quien uso a sus Pikachu, Lucario, Quilladin, Doublade y Goomy derrota a Aliana quien uso a sus Diggersby, Druddigon, Pyroar, Flygon, Mightyena y Crobat.

Nuestros héroes lograron evitar que los villanos robaran el pergamino sin embargo estos logran escapar.

Gurkinn fue agradecido por su ayuda y decidió leer el rollo de los secretos, pero no tiene ningún secreto de la Mega evolución.

A la mañana siguiente al amanecer Satoshi y Korrina tuvieron su batalla de Gimnasio donde Gurkinn actuó como el árbitro.

Satoshi uso a sus Fletchinder, Doublade, Hawlucha y Lucario mientras que Korrina uso a sus Pangoro, Machamp, Hawlucha y Lucario quien mega evoluciona en Mega Lucario, tras una dura batalla Korrina pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla riña por lo cual sus amigos estaban felices y Serena y sus Pokemon vitorearon con pasión por él.

El siguiente destino de nuestros héroes es Ciudad Hiyoku donde hay otro Gimnasio.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Laguna donde se encontraron con Shauna y su Bulbasaur.

Shauna y Serena revelaron que durante la academia de verano del Profesor Sycamore planearon para ver un escaparate Pokemon juntas después de Serena expresó cierto interés en ver a uno y sucede que hay un escaparate de Pokemon en Ciudad Laguna ese día lo cual es perfecto.

También todos ellos llegan a ver una actuación de la reina de Kalos Aria.

El Trío del Team Rocket Jessie, James y Meowth también decidió asistir ya que Jessie se interesó en ellos.

Nuestros héroes asistieron al escaparate de Ciudad Laguna y se sorprendieron al ver la actuación de Aria.

A continuación observaban la competencia todo el camino hasta el final.

Resulta que los escaparates Pokemon constan de dos etapas: una etapa tema que varía según el escaparate y la etapa de rendimiento.

Satoshi se dio cuenta de que los escaparates Pokemon son similares a los Concursos Pokemon excepto que no hay batallas implicadas y que sólo las mujeres podían competir.

Después del escaparate Shauna y su Bulbasaur se separaron de nuestros héroes.

Serena entonces anuncia que su objetivo es llegar a ser la reina de Kalos como Aria.

Unos días después en camino Ciudad a Ciudad Hiyoku nuestros héroes se encuentran con otra performer Pokemon aspirante llamada Nini que estaba practicando sus rutinas con sus Farfetch'd y su Smoochum.

Serena también hizo una demostración de su rutina que implicaba a Braixen y Vivillon.

El trio del Team Rocket dirigido por Jessie intentó echar a perder el día pero el Pancham de Serena derroto a los villanos por lo tanto esto provocó que la Smoochum de Nini desarrollara un aplastamiento unilateral en Pancham quien se molestó por eso.

Una semana después nuestros héroes pasan a través de una Ciudad donde Citron asistió a una escuela que se centraba en Pokemon tipo eléctrico y en esta conocieron a la maestra de Citron la señorita Eclairisse.

Eureka fue aún más lejos al proponer a la señorita Eclairisse casarse con Citron mucho para su sorpresa y la vergüenza.

Después de tomar un recorrido por la escuela nuestros héroes se enteraron de que Citron conoció a un Shinx quien le ayudó a completar su proyecto de graduación por el cual se ganó un amplio reconocimiento por toda la Ciudad.

Durante la visita a una sala de control de seguridad una repentina alarma provocó que nuestros héroes fueran a investigar.

Resulta que trio del Team Rocket descendió bajo tierra para desviar algo de electricidad.

A medida que el trio del Team Rocket y sus Pokemon escaparon un Luxio apareció y persiguió a los villanos.

Citron tenía la sensación de que este Luxio le parecía familiar pero para su consternación el Luxio le dio la espalda.

Más tarde esa noche Citron revela las circunstancias por las que no regreso con Shinx como lo había prometido a él en ese entonces.

Quizás es por eso que Luxio estaba enojado con él durante ese encuentro.

De repente un apagón pone la Ciudad en la oscuridad y nuestros héroes fueron a la fuente: parece que el trio del Team Rocket quería desviar la electricidad procedente de la torre eléctrica en la Ciudad.

El Luxio de antes ya estaba allí tratando en vano de detener a los villanos.

Cuando Citron recibió un golpe, Luxio se acordó de él y cómo se llevaba con él y luego Luxio lo ayudó a enviar a los villanos a volar.

Luxio decide unirse Citron, y Citron felizmente lo acepta.

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje hacia Ciudad Hiyoku y se detuvieron por el rancho Baamer el cual era conocido por su delicioso helado y queso hecho de leche Skiddo.

Parece también hay un campo de entrenamiento para los aspirantes a corredores de Rhyhorn.

Los niños que toman la clase eran principiantes que se movilizaban en Skiddo.

Nuestros héroes se encontraron con Grace a la madre de Serena.

Grace les cuenta que fue invitada dada su experiencia coma una corredora Rhyhorn conocida.

Grace se entera acerca de cómo Satoshi aprendió a montar Rhyhorn cortesía de Serena por lo que determinó que Satoshi tiene experiencia suficiente.

Serena se sonroja cuando Satoshi habla con orgullo de la experiencia dándole gracias a ella.

Eureka decide aprender a montar Skiddo y ella incluso hizo que Citron se uniera a regañadientes.

Grace le preguntó Serena si podría ayudar a los niños y Serena aceptó de mala gana.

Pronto fue la hora del almuerzo y nuestros héroes les presentaron sus socios Pokemon a Grace.

Durante el almuerzo Grace le preguntó a nuestros héroes acerca de sus aventuras y tenía curiosidad acerca de cómo Serena es apropiado en el grupo y Satoshi dijo todo lo que hace como la elaboración de postres y Pokepuffs que hizo Serena rubor.

Entonces Grace le pregunta acerca de que si Serena ha estado practicando le aceleraba el Rhyhorn.

Satoshi estaba a punto de decir lo que Serena quiere hacer pero Serena cubre rápidamente su boca y dice que todavía no quería revelar su meta a su madre todavía.

Poco después del almuerzo el entrenamiento se reanudó.

Serena se queda atrás y reanuda su entrenamiento para el escaparate Pokemon con Braixen, Vivillon, Chuchu, Pancham, Gallade y Spritzee.

A pesar de algunos contratiempos Serena siempre le recordaba a sí misma y sus Pokemon acercan lema de Satoshi de nunca darse por vencido hasta el final.

Grace observaba la escena en silencio.

De repente el trio del Team Rocket se presentó y le robó un montón de productos lácteos desde el almacenamiento y escapó en una furgoneta.

Serena regresa a sus Pokemon a sus pokeballs y salta en un Rhyhorn y va tras los villanos para sorpresa de Grace.

Satoshi y Pikachu suben en un Rapidash en su persecución.

Grace, Eureka y Citron saltaron en un Rhyhorn y siguieron a Satoshi y Serena.

Serena fue capaz de detener la camioneta con el Rhyhorn.

Satoshi, Pikachu y Rapidash llegaron a la escena listos para luchar contra el trio del Team Rocket junto con Serena.

Fue una batalla bastante reñida y durante esta la Spritzee de Serena evoluciona en Aro se y la Floette de Satoshi evoluciono en Florges al entra en contacto con una piedra día.

Pikachu, Frogadier y Braixen mandaron a los villanos a volar

Grace se sorprendió al ver la habilidad de corredora Rhyhorn de Serena y trato de convencerla de volver a casa.

Entonces Serena revela su sueño de convertirse en un performer Pokemon y entrar a los escaparates Pokemon.

Grace pone en duda la voluntad de Serena pero Serena a continuación la desafía a una carrera; si Serena pierde se va a casa.

Grace y Serena tienen una carrera con los Skiddo.

En un primer momento Serena se cae de su Skiddo mientras que la Grace se aceleró por delante pero Serena se acuerda de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su viaje.

El Skiddo que Serena montó sintió su fuerza de voluntad lo cual le ayudó a ganar la carrera.

Grace dio su bendición a Serena e informa acerca de un próximo escaparate en Ciudad que se llevaría a cabo en poco más de dos semanas.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a un campo de hierba donde decidieron relajarse.

Serena y su Pokemon han practicado a conciencia para el escaparate de Ciudad Hiyoku.

Durante el descanso mientras que hace algunos arreglos florales Serena y sus Pokemon se encuentran con una Eevee realizando elegantes movimientos de baile pero Eevee inmediatamente se escapó al darse cuenta de ellos.

Satoshi, Citron y Eureka decidieron ayudarle a Serena a encontrar a la Eevee pero durante todo el día no tuvieron suerte.

Incluso trataron usando los Pokepuffs de Serena aunque tuvieron que frenar a Chespin quien quería comerlos.

Eevee vio un Pokepuff pero no vio a Espeon quien estaba allí en el momento.

Espeon sabía que Eevee tenía hambre y en silencio le dio de comer el Pokepuff con psíquico y Eevee escabulló.

Por supuesto Chespin recibió toda la culpa cuando vieron que el Pokepuff de Serena no estaba aunque este negó que se comió el Pokepuff.

Serena estaba a punto de caer por un precipicio pero Eevee la alertó.

Antes de Serena pudiera darle las gracias a Eevee esta se escapó de nuevo.

Así Serena decidió dejar su arreglo de flores en el bosque.

Más tarde esa noche mientras todos dormían Serena y sus Pokemon fueron a dar un paseo y vieron a Eevee quien usa el arreglo floral y baila.

Esto dio a Serena una idea para conseguir que Eevee se abriera para ella.

Temprano en la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes vieron a Serena hacer una rutina de rendimiento con Braixen, Chuchu y Gallade que atrajo la curiosidad de Eevee.

De repente el trio del Team Rocket llegó y atrapó a Eevee para que Jessie pudiera usarla en sus propias ambiciones.

Satoshi y Espeon lograron defenderse de los Pokemon de Jessie y James.

Las explosiones de los ataques destruyeron la jaula y enviaron a Eevee a volar lo que provocó que Serena corriera para atraparla.

Cuando Jessie ordenó otro ataque Eevee defendió Serena y Espeon y Pikachu dieron el golpe final y mandaron los villanos a volar.

Eevee se abrió a Serena y sus Pokemon y decidió ser parte de su grupo.

Serena le da la bienvenida a Eevee en su grupo.

Satoshi, Citron, y Eureka introducen a sus Pokemon pero la gran cantidad de público sorprendió a Eevee

Muchos de los Pokemon de Satoshi y de Citron la saludaron pero Eevee fue tan intimidado en especial por Chespin del quien ella se escondió detrás de Espeon.

Espeon inicialmente se sintió un poco incómodo ya que Eevee algo invadió su espacio personal pero decidio ayudar a Eevee a adaptarse a su nueva familia y aplacó a Chespin.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes tomaron un descanso de su viaje a la Ciudad Hiyoku lo que significa más entrenamiento para Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Actualmente Satoshi, Pikachu y Frogadier estaban entrenando juntos pero vieron a Sampei y su recién evolucionado Greninja flotando en el río cercano inconscientes todos ellos y así lo rescataron.

Después de que Sampei y su Greninja despertaron otro ninja vestido con un cosplay Shiftry y su Barbaracle aparecieron y atacaron a nuestros héroes.

Parecía el misterioso ninja está detrás de Sampei.

Sampei utilizó sus técnicas ninja y llevo al grupo a un lugar seguro.

Después Sampei explicó sobre su misión informada por su mentor Saizo y la forma en que fue atacado por el ninja de antes por lo cual nuestros héroes decidieron ayudarlo.

En ruta hacia el destino que era una casa Satoshi, Pikachu, Frogadier, Sampei, y el Greninja de Sampei se separaron de Serena, Eureka, Dedenne y Citron en una cueva oscura que estaba infestada con Golbat.

A continuación el ninja y su Barbaracle aparecieron listo para la batalla.

El trio del Team Rocket intervino tratando de capturar a Pikachu pero el ninja ordenó a su Barbaracle atacar a Jessie, James y Meowth y los mando a volar.

La batalla se reanudo y el Barbaracle del ninja tenía a Pikachu y al Greninja de Sampei casi contra las cuerdas para dar el golpe final.

Es entonces cuando Frogadier se convirtió en Greninja y utilizó su nuevo movimiento Golpe Aéreo para derrotar a Barbaracle.

El misterioso ninja y su Barbaracle desaparecieron y se les dijo Satoshi y Sampei que Serena, Eureka, Dedenne y Citron estaban en la casa.

Satoshi y Sampei decidieron que lo único que podían hacer era ir a la casa antes de la puesta del sol a pesar de los riesgos.

Cuando llegaron allí estaban confundidos ya que sus amigos estaban muy bien.

El ninja y su Barbaracle aparecieron de nuevo y esta vez el ninja se quitó el disfraz para revelar que él es Saizo y luego dice que Sampei y su Greninja completaron su misión con éxito con la ayuda de Satoshi y sus amigos.

Serena, Eureka, Dedenne, y Citron se maravillaron al ver que Frogadier se convirtió en Greninja.

Braixen mira a Greninja admirando distraídamente su poderoso y ágil nuevo aspecto y lo felicitó diciéndole que es muy fuerte lo que hizo que Greninja se sonrojara.

Saizo anunció que iba a presentar un informe completo sobre el éxito de Sampei con el anciano de la aldea ninja.

Antes de despedirse Sampei tiene una batalla con Satoshi donde ambos usan a Greninja perdiendo el Greninja de Sampei.

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje hacia la Ciudad de Hiyoku y estaban explorando una extraña montaña llamado Torre gracia cuando una oficial Jenny les hizo señas para ocultar con ella en una cueva.

Resulta que este es la misma oficial Jenny que nuestros héroes conocieron cuando se encontraron por primera vez con el Malamar maligno en el observatorio y parece que Malamar está planeando algo ya que está hipnotizando a los mejores científicos Kalos en la creación de un arma mortal.

De repente una luz roja se enciende alrededor de las cercanías de la Torre gracia.

Nuestros héroes además de la oficial Jenny ven una enorme bola roja de alta energía en el cielo.

Cuando se preguntaron lo que está pasando el mismo Malamar aparece delante de ellos junto con otros dos Malamar.

Satoshi escapó de la montaña pero por desgracia Pikachu, Serena, Eureka, Dedenne y Citron fueron tomados como rehenes.

En la parte superior de la torre de la gracia los amigos de Satoshi aprendieron sobre el plan del grupo de Malamar el cual era dominar el mundo pero luego Satoshi, Espeon, Gardevoir y Lucario llegaron y los liberaron.

Entonces Espeon, Gardevoir y Lucario lucharon con todas sus fuerzas y derrotaron a los tres Malamar.

Mientras tanto la oficial Jenny y su Manectric destruyeron la bola roja de la energía frustrando así el plan sin embargo los tres Malamar escaparon.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Hiyoku la cual tenía un montón de Pokemon tipo planta por todas partes y Satoshi y Serena estaban emocionados por sus próximos desafíos.

Decidieron ir al Centro Pokemon después de enterarse de un Vanillite vive allí pero para llegar a él deben subir una enorme colina que tiene un gran rancho lleno de Pokemon tipo planta.

El dueño del rancho Ramos Amaro les permitió nuestros héroes a tomar un atajo a través del rancho al Centro Pokemon.

Después de llegar al Centro Pokemon nuestros héroes fueron introducidos al Vanillite por la enfermera Joy pero luego el trio del Team Rocket llegó y secuestraron al Vanillite.

Vanillite entonces gritó pidiendo ayuda y aparecieron sus amigos Vanilluxe y Vanillish quienes causaron una tormenta de nieve masiva.

Nuestros héroes lograron alcanzar al trio del Team Rocket a pesar de la tormenta de nieve la cual empeoro.

A continuación Ramos y su gran grupo de Pokemon tipo planta cancelaron la tormenta de nieve y calmaron a los Vanillish y Vanilluxe.

A continuación el trio del Team Rocket uso un robot y capturó a los Vanillite, Vanillish, y Vanilluxe.

Nuestros héroes con la ayuda de Ramos derrotaron a los villanos y los enviaron a volar.

Vanillite, Vanillish y Vanilluxe regresaron a su casa y la enfermera Joy agradeció a nuestros héroes y Ramos por su ayuda.

Entonces Citron se dio cuenta de que Ramos es el líder del Gimnasio Hiyoku.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó de una pesadilla de ella y sus Pokemon estaban luchando en un escaparate.

Después de ver a Satoshi y sus Pokemon Serena tiene se dio cuenta que debe trabajar tan duro como Satoshi.

Pronto Nuestros héroes llegaron al Gimnasio Hiyoku el cual es apropiadamente en un enorme árbol.

Después de saludar a Ramos nuestros héroes tomaron un té con él y atendieron su jardín.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Ramos usando a sus Braixen, Hawlucha, Goomy y Greninja mientras que Ramos usa a sus Gogoat, Victreebel, Jumpluff y Exeggutor, Ramos pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla planta.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes se encontraron con Yvonne quien acaba de ganar su batalla en el Gimnasio.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Yvonne usando a sus Pikachu, Quilladin, Espeon, Meowstic y Tyrunt mientras que Yvonne usa a sus Delphox, Absol, Talonflame, Noibat, Vivillon y Aurorus, Yvonne pierde.

Yvonne se separa de nuestros héroes para llegar a Ciudad Miare donde se enfrentara a Citroid por la medalla.

Al día siguiente Serena se registra para el escaparate Hiyoku.

Entonces nuestros héroes ven que toda la Ciudad está llena de adornos para el Festival de la Ciudad de Hiyoku en la que la gente le da a Pokemon sus regalos bajo el árbol de promesas que pasa a ser el mismo árbol donde el Gimnasio se localiza.

Así que Satoshi y Serena decidieron dejar a todos sus Pokemon con Citron y Eureka y comprar regalos para ellos.

Citron y Eureka decidieron vigilarlos y hacer regalos de los suyos.

Satoshi y Serena fueron a la zona de tiendas a través del monorraíl Hiyoku y Serena sintió que esto era como su primera cita con Satoshi pero en cierto modo no duraron mucho cuando Satoshi finalmente decide ir a una por sí mismo para su gran decepción.

Serena se las arregla para comprar los suministros que necesitaba para los regalos de su Pokemon.

Sin embargo Satoshi no tuvo tanta suerte y todavía no tenía ningún regalo.

Más tarde esa noche Satoshi y Serena regresan al Centro Pokemon a través del monorraíl cuando Satoshi fue declarado el millonésimo cliente y se ganó un presente que era una cinta azul.

Serena le dio a Satoshi una idea para encontrar el regalo perfecto y Satoshi sale de nuevo.

Serena volvió al Centro Pokemon y comenzó a hacer los regalos para sus Pokemon.

Satoshi volvió más tarde cuando se hizo de noche con una enorme bolsa que hizo a sus Pokemon intrigarse y Serena ya que Satoshi supero su propia imprudencia.

Pronto nuestros héroes y todos sus Pokemon llegaron al árbol de promesas con sus regalos y los lugareños también estaban allí.

Ramos estaba a punto de comenzar la iluminación del árbol de promesas cuando el trio del Team Rocket intentó robar todos los regalos y los Pokemon.

Nuestros héroes mandaron a los villanos a volar.

Pronto el árbol de las Promesas quedó encendido y se observaron fuegos artificiales.

Entonces Satoshi, Serena, Eureka y Citron revelaron sus regalos a sus Pokemon.

Citron hizo una caja de música dedicada a Bunnelby, Chespin, Dedenne y Luxio.

Serena hizo accesorios adaptados a cada uno de sus Pokemon.

Eureka hizo un dibujo de todos los Pokemon.

Satoshi abrió su enorme bolsa que revela un montón de frutas y bayas que recogió a sí mismo para sus Pokemon y sus amigos.

El trio del Team Rocket sigue celebrando la ocasión en la parte superior de una rama de un árbol después de la explosión.

Jessie y James trajeron regalos para Meowth, Wobbuffet, Gourgeist, Trevenant, Barbaracle e y Inkay quienes estaban tan felices que la rama se rompió haciendo que la banda de villanos cayeran.

Más tarde esa noche nuestros héroes vieron un regalo bajo el árbol de promesas destinado a Serena y resulta que era un vestido de Performer Pokemon enviado por su madre Grace.

A Serena encantó el vestido.

Entonces Satoshi le regalo a Serena la cinta azul que ganó anteriormente como una forma de darle las gracias por inspirarlo a encontrar el regalo perfecto para sus Pokemon el cual Serena acepta felizmente.

Al día siguiente el escaparate Pokemon escaparate se llevó a cabo.

Serena, Shauna, Jessie del Team Rocket quien respondía al nombre de Jessilee y otras performer Pokemon compitieron.

El La presentación fue hecha por el señor Pierre.

El tema fue estilo Pokemon.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Eureka, y Citron aclamaron a Serena y Shauna.

James, Meowth y Wobbuffet aclamaron a Jessie.

Una celebridad llamado Yashio también observaba desde la plataforma de observación muy a su reticencia ya que piensa que nadie podía ser como la reina de Kalos.

En la primera tanda estaban Shauna, Jessilee y otra performer llamada Alouette.

Shauna fue el más votado con su Bulbasaur y consiguió un lugar en el rendimiento del estilo libre a lo cual Jessie enfureció con rabia.

Muchos participantes pasaron y Serena se hizo más y más nervioso pero Shauna le aseguró que todo está bien.

Pronto fue el turno de Serena y Serena decidió ir con Eevee.

Serena recordó todos los consejos que le dio Satoshi sobre el uso de toda la experiencia del viaje.

Al igual que Serena mostró decoraciones Pokemon del estilo de Eevee esta tropezó con una cinta rosada y todo se vino abajo.

Serena perdió y toda su Pokemon observaron en silencio y estaban tristes de ver Serena y Eevee perder.

Shauna ganó el rendimiento del estilo libre y por lo tanto el escaparate Hiyoku.

Shauna necesita ganar dos escaparates más para calificar para el último desafío: el escaparate clase maestro.

Shauna y su Bulbasaur se separaron de nuestros héroes.

Jessie sin embargo se enfureció y se comprometió con James, Meowth, y Wobbuffet a ganar la próxima vez.

A pesar de la pérdida Serena todavía mantiene su estado de ánimo alegre durante toda la noche aunque su Pokemon estaban preocupados por ella.

Satoshi se da cuenta de que ahora tiene cuatro medallas de Gimnasio Kalos, y podía luchar Citron por su quinta medalla de vuelta en Ciudad Miare.

Temprano por la mañana Serena se situó en el puerto mientras Braixen, Eevee, Pancham, Gallade, Amaura y Vivillon observaron en silencio.

Entonces Serena rompió en llanto en gran medida con respecto a su pérdida y sus Pokemon se le acercaron para consolarla.

Serena se da cuenta de que ella sólo está empezando su sueño y que ella y sus Pokemon deben dar el primer pasó y no darse por vencido.

Al amanecer Serena se corta el cabello comenzando figurativa y literalmente su ascenso para convertirse en la reina Kalos.

Más tarde Serena lleva un traje nuevo junto con el nuevo corte de cabello lo cual sorprende a Citron y Eureka.

Satoshi sin embargo dijo que se veía bien haciendo su rubor.

Serena se sonroja aún más cuando Satoshi ve que ella está usando la cinta azul que él le dio como regalo.

Después de todo está representa la cantidad de valores de Serena y se refiere a Satoshi como una gran persona y como su fuente de inspiración.

Pronto nuestros héroes estaban en su camino de regreso a Ciudad Miare para la batalla de Satoshi contra Citron.

Nuestros héroes han estado viajando a través de las vastas Badlands Miare hacia Ciudad Miare.

Satoshi entrenaba con Pikachu y Goomy cuando de repente un Spoink vino con algunas lesiones.

Después de que el Spoink fuera sanado quería que nuestros héroes lo siguieran a un oasis cercano.

Pronto nuestros héroes descubrieron que un Grumpig se hizo cargo del oasis y no compartía su comida mientras que daba órdenes a los muchos que Vivian allí.

Nuestros héroes se enfrentaron a la Grumpig y el Grumpig hipnotizados el gran grupo de Spoink para atacarlos.

Nuestros héroes se refugiaron en una cueva pero luego se quedaron atrapados por unas barras que bloquearon la salida de la cueva como una jaula.

Se puso de manifiesto que el trio del Team Rocket estaba implicado en este esquema.

Después de ver el Trío Equipo Rocket y la tortura de Grumpig a los Spoink, Pikachu decidió entregarse a los villanos.

Pikachu y Chespin (para sorpresa de Citron) fueron y se quedaron encerrados en una jaula y Grumpig detuvo la tortura de los Spoink hipnotizados.

Nuestros héroes procedieron a salir de su confinamiento con Greninja utilizando shuriken de agua en las paredes de la cueva.

Chespin trató de romper la cerradura de la jaula en la que él y Pikachu estaban.

Dedenne y Goomy se escabulleron en un callejón sin salida de la cueva tratando de conseguir la llave para abrir la jaula donde Pikachu y Chespin se encontraban.

Grumpig atrapo a Dedenne y le dio una paliza y luego atacó Goomy.

Goomy resistió los ataques de Grumpig con mientras que Satoshi apisonada las barras para liberarse a él y a sus amigos a cabo.

Cuando Goomy estaba en peligro de ser gravemente herido Satoshi explotó y dio un golpe a la cola de hierro de Grumpig.

Al ver la determinación de Satoshi para luchar y protegerla Goomy se convirtió en una Sliggoo y mando al Grumpig a volar con su aliento del dragón recién aprendido.

Grumpig chocó contra el trio del Team Rocket.

Chespin desbloquea la cerradura y se liberó junto a Pikachu.

Después de reagruparse nuestros héroes siguieron el trio del Team Rocket.

Parecía que Grumpig fue engañado por los villanos.

El trio del Team Rocket fue mandado a volar cortesía de Pikachu y Sliggoo.

Grumpig se disculpó por su comportamiento con los Spoink y les dio toda la comida de nuevo a ellos.

Los Spoink lo perdonaron y todo estaba bien y nuestros héroes siguieron el viaje mientras se maravillan con Sliggoo.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes continúan su viaje hacia la Ciudad Miare a través de la Badlands Miare mientras Citron pensaba mucho acerca de su próximo combate de Gimnasio a medida que se acercaban a Ciudad Miare.

Después de pasar por la central eléctrica de Kalos Pikachu, Rotom, Chuchu, Luxio y Dedenne perdieron el control debido a unas ondas de control de Pokemon y se unieron a una gran cantidad de Pokemon salvajes tipo eléctricos hipnotizados en la central eléctrica.

Nuestros héroes se colaron dentro y se enteraron de los trabajadores de la planta que el Team Flare se apodero de la instalación.

Cuando el Team Flare detecta a nuestros héroes llevan a cabo un apagón en Ciudad Miare.

Tomó un montón de coraje tanto de Satoshi, Serena y Citron conseguir a Pikachu, Rotom, Chuchu, Luxio y Dedenne de vuelta a sus sentidos.

De repente aparecen los soldados del Team Flare dirigido por una administradora de este llamada Bryony.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Bryony usando a sus Rotom, Pikachu, Sliggoo, Lucario y Quilladin quien evoluciono en Chesnaught mientras que Bryony uso a sus Liepard, Bisharp, Golurk, Hydreigon, Muk y Zangoose, Bryony es derrotada.

Durante la batalla contra los soldados del Team Flare Luxio se convirtió en Luxray y utilizó su nuevo movimiento terreno eléctrico para frustrar el plan de los villanos.

Citron hizo difícil la decisión de irse a la Ciudad Miare sin Satoshi, Pikachu, Serena y Eureka ya que él quiere prepararse adecuadamente para el combate de Gimnasio que él y Satoshi tendrían.

Satoshi entendió y le deseó lo mejor, Serena hizo lo mismo, pero Eureka tenia lágrimas en los ojos aceptando las circunstancias.

Citron voló en un helicóptero operado por los trabajadores de la planta.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Serena, Eureka y Dedenne continúan su viaje hacia Ciudad Miare y han llegado a las tierras baldías de Miare y por el momento, estaban en un Centro Pokemon.

Mientras tanto Citron y sus Pokemon estaban ocupados con sus rivales del Gimnasio y Citroid le ayudo a entrenar.

Serena y su Pokemon estaban decididos a ganar el próximo escaparate Pokemon pero sus sesiones de práctica han creado tantos baches debido a las constantes peleas entre todos su Pokemon.

Serena tenía suficiente y gritó atípicamente que conmocionó a todos sus amigos y Pokemon.

Satoshi trató de ayudar a calmar la situación pero Serena decidió irse por su cuenta.

Sus Pokemon la llamaron pero Serena se fue corriendo.

Durante todo el día Satoshi y Eureka vigilaron a sus Pokemon incluyendo Serena quienes estaban tristes y preocupados por Serena.

A pesar de las circunstancias la mayoría de Pokemon de Serena encontró consuelo al hablar con algunos de Pokemon de Satoshi.

Braixen confió con Frogadier acerca de sus preocupaciones y temores.

Gardevoir consoló a Gallade y lo dejó enterrar la cara en sus pechos.

Tyrantrum compartió su comida con Amaura al igual que el Vivillon de Satoshi con la de Serena.

Mientras tanto Serena se encontró con una entrenadora llamada Elena que la ayudó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella y su Pokemon se necesitan mutuamente.

Más tarde esa noche Serena regresó y pidió perdón a sus Pokemon y sus Pokemon la abrazaron cariñosamente y le perdonan a cambio.

Serena a continuación presenta a Elena a todo el mundo.

Elena entonces desafía Serena a una doble batalla y Serena acepta después de ser alentada por Satoshi.

Serena y su dúo de Braixen y Amaura se enfrentaron con el dúo de Delphox y Aromatisse de Elena.

Inicialmente Serena y su dúo lucharon desde el principio pero después de recordar cómo Satoshi batalla y los consejos que Elena le dio con respecto a mantener una autoestima positiva, Serena le dio un estímulo al dúo.

Esto causó que Amaura evolucionar hacia Aurorus que impresionó a todo el mundo especialmente a Tyrantrum.

La doble batalla parecía un concurso de batalla al menos de acuerdo Satoshi.

Cuando se estaba calentando Elena tuvo que parar la batalla después de recibir una llamada importante.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes vieron un videoclip de la reina de Kalos Aria y Serena se da cuenta de que Elena era realmente Aria disfrazada.

Después de llamar a Citron para ver cómo nuestros héroes reanudaron su viaje hacia Ciudad Miare y se encontraron con Tierno lo largo del camino.

Tierno coquero y felicitó a la nueva imagen de Serena.

Después de saber que Tierno ganó la medalla voltaje del Gimnasio Miare al vencer a Citroid y que su Squirtle se convirtió en Wartortle, Satoshi reta a una batalla a Tierno.

La batalla quedó interrumpida cuando el trío Equipo Rocket Jessie, James y Meowth usó su nuevo dispositivo la (APC) máquina automatizada de Captura de Pikachu para tratar de capturar a Pikachu de forma remota pero en vez capturaron a Sliggoo y los Wartortle y Raichu de Tierno y escaparon.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Chuchu y Serena buscó juntos mientras que Eureka y Dedenne fueron con Tierno.

Jessie estaba furioso de que no sólo la APC cometió un error sino también que los Wartortle y Raichu de Tierno estaban dando sus muchos problemas.

Ella ordenó furiosamente Gourgeist torturar a los Pokemon capturados con bola sombra pero esto causó que la jaula rodara colina abajo con los Pokemon.

Luego enviaron a la APC de nuevo para capturar a Pikachu.

Tierno, Eureka y Dedenne encontraron a Sliggoo, Wartortle y Raichu pero luego se dieron cuenta de que Satoshi, Pikachu, Chuchu y Serena estaban en peligro de ser perseguido por la APC.

Dedenne utilizó su electricidad para realizar un seguimiento de Pikachu con esto logró encontrar a Satoshi y Serena quienes se enfrentaban al Team Rocket mientras que Pikachu y Chuchu estaban a punto de ser enjaulados por la APC.

Sliggoo embistió al APC y liberó a Pikachu.

Cuando la Gourgeist de Jessie disparó una bola sombra, Sliggoo y Pikachu la esquivaron.

La bola sombra destruye la APC enviando chispas de fuego volando y causar un incendio que rodea a Satoshi, Serena, Pikachu, Chuchu, Sliggoo y el trio del Team Rocket.

Con el fuego atrapándolos Sliggoo se congeló por miedo al ver que esta situación recordaba cuando él observaba con impotencia un grupo de Seviper salvajes utilizaban lanzallamas para lastimar a sus amigos.

Sliggoo salió de su miedo y utiliza una potente danza lluvia para acabar con el incendio y se convirtió en Goodra.

Entonces Goodra fácilmente tomó un par de ataques de la Gourgeist de Jessie y el Trevenant de James y mando a los villanos a volar con pulso dragón.

Satoshi y Tierno reanudaron su batalla.

Satoshi usa a sus Doublade, Florges, Greninja, Pikachu, Hawlucha y Goodra mientras que Tierno usa a sus Raichu, Politoed, Corphish, Ludicolo, Wartortle y Hitmontop, Tierno pierde.

Tierno se separó del grupo.

Más tarde esa noche nuestros héroes llegaron a un acantilado que tenía una bonita vista de la Ciudad Miare.

Al día siguiente Satoshi, Pikachu, Serena, Chuchu, Eureka y Dedenne llegaron a Ciudad Miare y se reunieron con Citron en la torre Prisma torre donde se encuentra el Gimnasio Miare.

Justo cuando la batalla Gimnasio estaba a punto de comenzar la oficial Jenny llega a la torre Prisma a detener a Citroid para sorpresa de todos.

En la estación de policía la oficial Jenny le muestra a nuestros héroes pruebas de un robot que se parece Citroid cometiendo todo tipo de crímenes en Ciudad Miare.

Sabiendo que Citroid es inocente Citron encontró pruebas de que los equipos de la torre Prisma fueron cortados por un científico de robótica llamado Belmondo.

También Belmondo y su robot llamado " Dark Citroid" causaron actos vandálicos en una tienda de electrónica incluso cuando Citroid estaba entre las rejas y su próximo objetivo sería el Museo Miare.

Así que la oficial Jenny libera a Citroid.

Más tarde esa noche nuestros héroes, Citroid y la oficial Jenny fueron capaces de atrapar a Belmondo y Dark Citroid in fraganti con la ayuda de la periodista Pokemon Alexa Pansy y Limone quien asumió su alter ego Blazikenman.

Belmondo reveló que él quería ser el mejor en la fabricación de robots y quería construir el más poderoso robot controlador de Pokemon y por eso es que él robó los planos de Citroid desde las computadoras de la torre prisma.

Citron y Citroid derrotados Belmondo y Dark Citroid y Belmondo y su Citroid oscuro fueron detenidos.

Alexa publicó un artículo sobre el incidente el cual también habló positivamente de Citroid.

Al día siguiente sin ningún tipo de interrupciones la batalla de Gimnasio largamente esperada entre Satoshi y Citron comenzó.

Satoshi sabía Citron ha mejorado significativamente su lucha lo que hizo que la batalla fuera más emocionante.

Satoshi uso a sus Braixen quien evoluciona en Delphox, Hawlucha, Rotom, Goodra y Pikachu mientras que Citron uso a sus Bunnelby, Magnezone, Heliolisk, Luxray y Emolga, Citron pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla voltaje.

A pesar de que Satoshi ganó las batallas no eran como comer pastel ya que Citron tenía muchos trucos y estrategias bajo la manga.

Citroid como es habitual se quedó atrás para asumir los deberes líder de Gimnasio.

Satoshi aceptó la sugerencia de Serena para ir a Ciudad Laverre para su próxima batalla de Gimnasio.

Antes de ir a Ciudad Laverre nuestros héroes decidieron ir visitar al padre de Serena el profesor Sycamore y Cosette y Sophie quienes estaban almorzando con un amigo de la infancia del profesor Sycamore llamado Lysandre Lysson.

Nuestros héroes se extrañaron cuando vieron a Lucario actuar de manera hostil hacia Lysandre lo cual le recordaba a Satoshi un poco a cuando conocieron a Cyrus en Sinnoh.

Después de despedirse de nuestros héroes Lysandre les recomienda que antes de salir de la Ciudad vayan a comer a un restaurante el cual es bastante conocido en Ciudad Miare.

Nuestros héroes llegan al laboratorio donde el Profesor Sycamore les cuenta a nuestros héroes que ha encontrado una Garchompite.

Al enterarse de ello Satoshi sacó su Garchomp que estaba encantado de saber que él será capaz de Mega evolucionar si consigue una Garchompite propia.

La Keystone de Satoshi se utilizó para el experimento que debía determinar si la Garchomp del profesor Sycamore lograba Mega evolucionar y el profesor Sycamore quería llevar a cabo también el mismo experimento con el Garchomp de Satoshi.

De repente aparece en Team Flare en el laboratorio para robar la Keystone y la Garchompite.

Ellos intentaron secuestrar a la Garchomp del profesor Sycamore pero Garchomp de Satoshi se puso en el camino y terminó siendo secuestrado.

Los villanos se escaparon pero no se dieron cuenta Satoshi lanzo uno de los dispositivos de localización de Citron.

Cosette y Sophie llamaron a la oficial Jenny en busca de ayuda.

Nuestros héroes y el profesor Sycamore rastrearon a los miembros del Team Flare utilizando el invento de Citron que terminó explotando.

Con el invento de Citron descompuesto Satoshi llamó a Garchomp en el bosque con la esperanza de que Garchomp podía oír su voz y responder.

Mientras tanto el Team Flare tenía al Garchomp de Satoshi en una jaula y estaban en algún lugar fuera de la Ciudad Miare.

Una administradora del Team Flare llamada Mable preparó la Keystone de Satoshi y utilizo unos rayos de control mental para lavar el cerebro de Garchomp.

Mable unió la Garchompite a un brazalete de cuello y coloca el brazalete en Garchomp.

Entonces Mable intentó Mega evolucionar a Garchomp y las dos piedras reaccionaron.

Como Nuestros héroes continuaron con la búsqueda de Garchomp en el bosque, Satoshi y Pikachu en silencio recuerdan todos sus recuerdos de Garchomp desde el principio: la primera vez que lo conoció como un Gible atrás en Sinnoh en la casa de la abuela Wilma, cuando Gible causado tanto caos que Satoshi fue castigado por el Oficial Jenny, el tiempo de Satoshi y Pikachu arriesgaron sus vidas para rescatar a Gible del trio del Team Rocket, las muchas veces que Gible mordería la cabeza de Satoshi durante el entrenamiento, las muchas veces Satoshi y Gible hicieron un entrenamiento especial tratando de perfeccionar Meteoro Draco después de muchos fracasos, el momento en que Gible finalmente perfecciono Meteoro Draco y utiliza ese movimiento para hacer varias victorias en la liga Sinnoh, el momento en que Gible evolucionó en Gabite y tiempo después a Garchomp, el tiempo Garchomp luchó contra la Heatran de Palmer ferozmente, todas las aventuras en Unova y las Islas Décoloré y todas las aventuras en Kalos hasta el presente.

Mientras tanto Garchomp pensó en el mismo conjunto de memorias Satoshi pensó y sus emociones cancelaron los intentos de mega evolución de Mable.

Entonces Garchomp rugió para llamar con urgencia a la Satoshi para que viniera a ayudarlo.

Satoshi y Pikachu escucharon a Garchomp llamándolos aunque sus amigos y profesor Sycamore no lo hicieron.

Entonces Satoshi les llevó al escondite temporal del Team Flare y entraron por él mismo para detener a los villanos.

Mable aumenta la potencia del rayo de control mental tratando de forzar a Mega evolucionar a Garchomp.

Debido a la alta potencia Satoshi se encogió de dolor mientras que Serena, Chuchu y Pikachu preocupada le dijeron que está en peligro.

A continuación Blazikenman apareció y rescató a Satoshi mientras que Mega Blaziken aterrizó algunos golpes en la máquina del Team Flare.

Blazikenman le prestó a Satoshi su propia Keystone mientras Mega Blaziken vuelve a la normalidad.

Satoshi usa Keystone de Blazikenman para competir con Mable ya que ambos trataron de Mega evolucionar Garchomp.

Pronto el Garchomp de Satoshi se convirtió en Mega Garchomp.

Mable ordena a Mega Garchomp atacar a Satoshi.

Todo el mundo observa en silencio como Mega Garchomp se acerca peligrosamente a Satoshi pero el vínculo entre Satoshi y Garchomp era tan fuerte que Mega Garchomp en vez de atacarlo lo acarició.

Entonces Mega Garchomp tomo pose su batalla y se enfrentaron a los soldados del Team Flare mientas Satoshi se enfrenta a Mable usando a sus Greninja, Pikachu, Espeon, Sceptile y Charizard mientras que Mable uso a sus Druddigon, Houndoom, Weavile, Krookodile, Garbodor y Alakazam, siendo derrotada Mable y sus secuaces.

Mable uso a su Alakazam para teletransportarse sin importarle lo que pase con sus subordinados.

Mega Garchomp luego volvió de nuevo a la normalidad cuando la Keystone de Blazikenman deja de brillar.

Satoshi toma nota de que Keystone de Blazikenman huele a aceite de motor y se la devolvió a Blazikenman.

El profesor Sycamore tenía la sensación de que conocía la verdadera identidad de Blazikenman después de escuchar lo que dijo Satoshi.

Cosette, Sophie, y la Oficial Jenny llegaron a la escena Blazikenman y su Blaziken rápidamente se fueron.

Más tarde en el laboratorio el profesor Sycamore le ofreció Satoshi y Garchomp la Garchompite.

Serena estaba feliz de ver a su padre ayudar a Satoshi de esa manera pero ella se hizo aún más sorprendido cuando Satoshi y Garchomp decidieron buscar su propia Garchompite algún día para seguir promoviendo su vínculo.

Entonces nuestros héroes se despiden del Profesor Sycamore, Cosette y Sophie de para descansar en el centro Pokemon.

Más tarde el profesor Sycamore visitó al padre de Citron y Eureka quien accedió a ayudarle en su investigación acerca de la Mega evolución con su Mega Blaziken.

A la mañana siguiente cuando nuestros héroes iban a almorzara un restaurante que les recomendó Lysandre el día anterior conocen a Siebold Zumi un miembro de la elite four de Kalos y dueño del restaurante.

Siebold al enterarse de la reputación de Satoshi le propone que si lo derrota la comida será gratis.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Siebold usando a sus Pikachu, Gardevoir, Goodra y Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X, Greninja y Sceptile mientras que Siebold uso a sus Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Gyarados quien mega evoluciona a Mega Gyarados, Starmie, Wailord y Floatzel, a pesar de que la batalla termino en empate Siebold aún les regalo la comida.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes continúan su viaje a Ciudad Laverre y estaban teniendo un picnic al aire libre.

Un Bellsprout se acercó a Goodra y Goodra reconoció para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

Entonces nuestros héroes se reunieron el entrenador del Bellsprout Keanan un cuidador de un pantano cercano el mismo lugar donde vivía Goodra.

Nuestros héroes fueron con Keanan al pantano y aprenden sobre el incidente que causó que Goodra como Goomy huyera del pantano para posteriormente encontrarse con Satoshi.

Parece que una Florges roja y su ejército de Pokemon invadieron el pantano obligando a los Pokemon que viven en este obligando a los Pokemon locales a encontrar un refugio seguro dentro del área.

Goodra llamó a sus amigos Pokemon salvajes especialmente su mejor amigo que es un Wooper y todos ellos se presentaron para darle la bienvenida.

De repente un Swanna avisa a todos que la Florges roja y su ejército Pokemon estaban atacando a los Pokemon en el refugio seguro que provocó que Goodra y sus amigos corrieron al refugio seguro.

Nuestros héroes los siguieron aunque estaban de acuerdo con Keanan sobre no interferir.

Pronto inicio una pelea entre el ejército de la Florges roja y los amigos de Goodra.

Con el tiempo Goodra y la Florges roja decidieron luchar entre sí para determinar el destino del pantano.

Fue batalla dura pero Goodra aprendió rayo de hielo y venció a la Florges roja.

De repente una bola sombra y un psyco rayo salieron de la nada y golpearon a Goodra a lo cual la Florges roja y su ejército Pokemon desaparecieron y escaparon.

Mientras nuestros héroes curaban a Goodra durante la noche algunos de los secuaces de la Florges roja secuestraron a Pikachu, Dedenne y Wooper.

Entonces Citron y Keanan notaron que trio del Team Rocket de alguna manera estaba detrás de todo esto incluyendo los secuestros y los niveles de agua decrecientes.

Nuestros héroes fueron al escondite de la Florges roja y descubrieron que la flor Florges Roja llegó al pantano para sanar a su hija una Floette roja y no tenía intención de lastimar a los amigos de Goodra.

A continuación el del Team Rocket llegó y anunció que engañaron a la Florges roja todo el tiempo y drenaron toda el agua del pantano y los villanos se preparan para escapar de su avión.

Satoshi, Goodra y la Florges roja subieron en el avión del trio del Team Rocket y rescataron a Pikachu, Dedenne y Wooper.

Entonces Goodra y la Florges roja derrotaron a Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Trevenant, Gourgeist, Binacle e Inkay.

Los villanos fueron enviados a volar del avión provocando un mal funcionamiento de este.

Después de ver el mal funcionamiento del avión Serena se declaró con todos los Pokemon que ayudaran a Satoshi y a los demás en el avión.

Pikachu, Dedenne y Wooper fueron trasladados de forma segura pero el avión explota y manda a Satoshi, Goodra y la Florges roja a caer desde lo alto.

Todos los Pokemon usaron sus movimientos para ayudar a Satoshi, Goodra, y la Florges roja a aterrizar sin problemas.

Goodra utiliza danza lluvia mientras que la Florges roja utiliza terreno hierba para restaurar el agua y la vegetación del pantano.

A continuación la Florges roja fue capaz de curar a la Floette roja.

Temprano por la mañana nuestros héroes se despiden de los amigos de Goodra para seguir su viaje.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Laverre sede del sexto desafío de Satoshi.

Serena estaba particularmente excitado ya que ella quería conocer a Valerie Meche que no sólo es la líder del Gimnasio Laverre sino también una diseñadora de moda.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron al Gimnasio Laverre nuestros héroes se enteraron de que el Gimnasio se ha cerrado debido a que Valerie tendrá un desfile de moda más tarde esa noche.

Entonces nuestros héroes se encontraron con Sawyer quien reveló que quería desafiar a Valerie también pero no podía a causa de la pasarela.

Para deleite de Serena y sus Pokemon Satoshi está de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Serena de que el grupo visite la tienda de Valerie.

Como Serena y su Pokemon así como Eureka y Dedenne miraban varios equipos Sawyer reta a Satoshi a una doble batalla donde Citron decide ser el árbitro.

Los Greninja y Hawlucha de Satoshi se enfrentaron contra los Sceptile y Salamence de Sawyer.

Serena estaba a punto de pedir a Satoshi su opinión sobre un vestido, pero ella (así como sus Pokemon) estaban felices de ver a Satoshi que se goza con la doble batalla.

Braixen sentía lo mismo por Greninja y aplaudió cuando este anotó un nocaut contra Sceptile.

A continuación dos chicas Furisode solicitaron a Serena y Eureka que fueran con ellas ya que Valerie estaba corta en modelos por lo que Serena, Eureka y Braixen aceptaron ayudar.

Satoshi, Sawyer y Citron tuvieron que hacer una pausa en la batalla cuando se enteran de que el desfile ha comenzado y se sorprendieron cuando ven que Serena y Eureka eran parte del espectáculo.

Braixen sonrojó furiosamente mientras Greninja la miraba con asombro ya que estaba adornada con trajes bonitos y accesorios.

A continuación Valerie apareció y anunció que planea luchar contra un entrenador como una manera de mostrar el poder de su diseño de moda y ella escogió a Sawyer y si este gana obtendrá la medalla hada.

Sawyer uso a su Salamence a pero fue derrotado por la Aro se de Valerie muy fácilmente.

Después de ver esa batalla Satoshi decidió entrenar duro con su Pokemon más tarde esa noche después de la cena.

Durante el entrenamiento Doublade evoluciona en Aegislash debido a que Satoshi le dio una piedra noche ya que este deseaba evolucionar.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes y Sawyer visitaron el Gimnasio Laverre y Valerie y sus chicas Furisode les dieron la bienvenida.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Valerie a una batalla usando a sus Aegislash Hawlucha, Pikachu y Espeon mientras que Valerie usa a sus Florges, Slurpuff, Carbink, Sylveon y Aro se, Valerie pierde mediante un conjunto impresionante de estrategias que esta no vio venir y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla hada.

Más tarde ese mismo día mientras comen postre y té Sawyer perdió su libreta que era muy valiosa para él, ya que contenía un autógrafo firmado por Steven Stone.

Nuestros héroes ayudaron a Sawyer a buscar su libreta la cual fue robada por el trio del Team Rocket a los cuales Satoshi y Sawyer mandaron a volar con Pikachu y Sceptile.

Más tarde esa noche Serena se entera acerca de que habrá un escaparate Pokemon en Ciudad Dendemille y ella también sugiere a Satoshi que desafié el Gimnasio de la Ciudad Anistar la cual está cerca de Ciudad Dendemille.

Sawyer se despide de nuestros héroes y se dirigen a Ciudad Hiyoku para desafiar el Gimnasio allí y nuestros héroes reanudan su viaje hacia Ciudad Dendemille y posteriormente hacia Ciudad Anistar.

Una semana más tarde en un misterioso bosque nuestros héroes se enfrentan a un grupo de soldados del Team Flare quienes planeaban capturar a Xerneas e Yveltal los cuales se encontraban pelando dentro del bosque por alguna extraña razón pero gracias al trabajo de equipo de Satoshi y sus Pokemon y a un misterioso hombre llamado AZ esto es evitado.

Nuestros héroes se despiden de AZ luego de que este les revelara que es un ser inmortal quien en su juventud había creado un arma destructiva de gran escala después de haber perdido a su compañera Floette.

AZ también les cuenta a nuestros como logro revivir a Floette robándole la energía vital a muchos seres vivos gracias al poder de Xerneas e Yveltal por lo cual Floette lo abandono.

En un principio nuestros héroes estaban molestos con AZ pero al ver su cara de arrepentimiento lo único que pudieron hacer era prestarles sus condolencias.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes estaban tomando un descanso hasta que Hawlucha encontró un misterioso huevo Pokemon del que nació un Noibat.

Noibat se imprime en Satoshi y piensa en él como su padre y nuestros héroes aprendieron que Noibat es bastante llorón y entusiasta.

Satoshi junto con Pidgeot, Charizard, Fletchinder, Vivillon, Hawlucha comenzaron a enseñarle a Noibat a volar pero el trio del Team Rocket se abalanzó y secuestró a Noibat y Hawlucha.

Usando algunos pensamientos rápidos y trabajo en equipo Hawlucha y Noibat escaparon y se reunieron con nuestros héroes.

Greninja sin ayuda manda a los villanos a volar.

Serena mira con cariño como Satoshi acepta Noibat en el grupo.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes con la ayuda especial de Pidgeot, Charizard, Fletchinder, Vivillon y Hawlucha ayudaron Noibat aprender a volar.

Al escuchar sobre una carrera Pokemon de relevos en el cielo ocurriría al día siguiente Satoshi decide competir con Fletchinder, Hawlucha y Noibat.

Serena, Eureka y Citron ansiosamente intensificaron su apoyo y les ayudaron a elaborar estrategias sobre cómo navegar por el cielo y ganar.

Al día siguiente la carrera comenzó con Fletchinder haciendo la primera etapa que llega en tercer lugar.

Entonces Hawlucha hizo la segunda etapa pero tuvo una disputa con un Pelipper que era realmente una máquina de vuelo operado por el trio del Team Rocket quienes todavía están empeñados en capturar Noibat y ganar la carrera.

Los villanos fueron mandados a volar y de este modo fueron descalificados de la carrera además de que Hawlucha llegó en primer lugar.

Noibat hizo la tercera y última etapa pero estaba estrechamente marcado por un Starly propiedad del ganador del año pasado.

A pesar de que perdió Noibat la ventaja gracias a una fuerte corriente de aire repentina este recordó todo el entrenamiento y el apoyo de nuestros héroes y reunió toda su fuerza para sacar un triunfo en el último momento.

Satoshi y su equipo ganaron la carrera y el trofeo pero lo más importante es que Noibat logro aprender y dominar el vuelo.

Una semana después nuestros héroes decidieron hacer una parada y visitar una fábrica de Pokeballs donde reciben un tour.

Los tres directores de las fábricas que les ofrecen un recorrido se ven extrañamente familiar.

Es el trio del Team Rocket pero para el momento en que los villanos se revelan nuestros héroes han entregado a cada una de sus Pokeballs (además de Pikachu y Chuchu) y fueron encerrados en un almacén.

Cuando Pikachu y Chuchu escapan una frenética persecución ocurre Meowth logró la captura de Chuchu en su propia Pokeball.

Pikachu trata de rescatar las pokeballs de sus compañeros y Meowth intenta usar la propio Pokeball de Pikachu para capturarlo.

Cuando repentinamente aparecieron un grupo de soldados del Team Flare dirigido por Bryony y Celosia los cuales exigían a los ejecutivos que les entregara una Masterball.

Sin embargo nuestros héroes deciden detenerlos la cual logran gracias a su trabajo de equipo con sus Pokemon.

Por último Meowth le ofrece un desafío a Pikachu: si Pikachu le puede ganar en una batalla este va a devolver todas las Pokeballs.

Meowth intenta atacar con un arañazo doble pero Pikachu golpea brutalmente a Meowth con cola de hierro y envía el al trio del Team Rocket a volar de nuevo.

Satoshi recupera Pokeball de Pikachu y deja a Chuchu fuera de su Pokeball.

Chuchu abraza felizmente a Pikachu mientras Pikachu la consuela ya que él sabe cuánto ella no le gusta estar en su Pokeball.

Serena llega y abraza tanto a Pikachu como Chuchu y ella mira como Chuchu ve con cariño a Satoshi y Pikachu ya que los dos últimos se abrazaban entre sí.

Nuestros héroes se recuperaron todos sus Pokemon y después de la liberación de los verdaderos ejecutivos de la fábrica consiguen una excursión oficial.

Más tarde esa noche en Pokemon Center durante la cena nuestros héroes veían la televisión y se sorprendieron cuando había noticias de última hora sobre un choque violento entre una Primal Groudon, un Primal Kyogre y un mega Rayquaza en la costa de Hoenn cerca de Ciudad Kanazumi.

Satoshi y Pikachu se acordaron de la vez anterior que ocurrió cuando estaban en Hoenn.

También parece que el campeón maestro de Hoenn Steven Stone y su Mega Metagross tomaron parte en la batalla acompañados por un entrenador con su Mega Charizard X,

El Profesor Sycamore, Cosette y Sophie estaban viendo la misma noticia en su laboratorio y estaban en estado de shock pero lo que les hizo sorprenderse fue el entrenador con el Mega Charizard X ya que lo conocen como uno de los ayudantes del laboratorio Alain.

Sophie estaba en lágrimas por alguna razón y no quería hablar de ello.

Una semana después nuestros héroes continúan su viaje a la Ciudad Dendemille.

En el camino el terreno cambió de áreas verdes y bosques a un vasto desierto caliente.

Ellos tomaron un descanso en un Centro Pokemon en un oasis, y Serena al horneo buñuelos y pasteles de estilo Daharan.

Por sugerencia de Serena el grupo decidió visitar Ciudad Dahara y echar un vistazo a la torre que según las guías de Dahara rinde homenaje a un Pokemon legendario.

Mientras Satoshi y comieron algunas donuts un anillo misterioso aparece y toma algunos de los donuts lo que provocó que Satoshi y Pikachu entraran dentro del anillo también.

Satoshi y Pikachu terminan en las afueras de la Ciudad y se reunieron con el Pokemon mítica y travieso de Ciudad Dahara Hoopa quien les hacía bromas de izquierda y derecha.

Pronto el resto del grupo llegó y se presentaron con el cuidador de Hoopa una joven llamada Meray.

Todos ellos decidieron usar los anillos de Hoopa para ir a la torre Dahara pero Hoopa no podían ir a través de ellos.

Pronto todos ellos conocen al hermano mayor de Meray quien se llama Baraz quien luego reveló una misteriosa botella que causó Hoopa se transforme en su verdadera forma: la forma desatada.

Hoopa continuación creo un alboroto que causa destrucción y provocó que Baraz y Meray utilizar la botella para que Hoopa volviera a su forma "confinadas" anterior.

Baraz reveló que la botella conocida como la botella prisión está teñida de un espíritu maligno y no debe ser tocado o manipulado a toda costa.

Entonces Citron uso rápidamente su invención que utiliza un imán electromagnético para transportar la botella con seguridad.

Más tarde esa noche en un centro Pokemon en Ciudad Dahara, Baraz y Meray les contaron a nuestros héroes sobre su bisabuelo Ghris quien hace más de 100 años fue el creado la misma botella la cual fue usada para detener a Hoopa y por ello ellos cuidan a Hoopa en el valle Arche como parte de su familia.

Entonces Baraz y Meray le mostraron a todos sus colgantes que Satoshi reconoció como símbolos del legendario Pokemon alfa Arceus lo que sorprendió a Baraz, Meray y sus amigos.

Satoshi y Pikachu contaron la vez que se encontraron con Arceus en Ciudad Michina en Sinnoh.

Baraz explicó que él y Meray estaban entrenando para comunicar a Arceus al igual que Ghris hizo en aquel entonces y también quieren regresarle a Hoopa sus verdaderos poderes pero de una manera segura.

Después de escuchar todo esto Hoopa empezó a pensar de nuevo en las enseñanzas Ghris.

Temprano la mañana siguiente antes del amanecer nuestros héroes se reunieron fuera del Centro Pokemon.

Baraz decide investigar la botella prisión un poco más pero entonces el trio del Team Rocket llegó y trató de robarla.

La ignorancia de Meowth saco lo mejor de él cuando abrió la botella que lanzó el espíritu maligno que intentó poseer Hoopa nuevo.

En el caos la botella se rompió cuando Hoopa trato de luchar un poco, el espíritu y la transforma en una sombra de la forma de la sombra Hoopa es conocido como forma desatada.

La sombra Hoopa envió al trio del Team Rocket a volar.

De repente Hoopa convocó a un Lugia para luchar contra la sombra Hoopa para que el grupo escape.

Baraz y Meray comenzaron la creación de otra botella prisión en la Torre Dahara utilizando elementos de agua, fuego y tierra.

Así Satoshi saco de su pokeball a Greninja para que usara diferentes movimientos tipo agua, Serena uso a Braixen para ataques tipo fuego y Eureka le pidió a Hoopa que invocara a un Hippopotas desde el desierto cercano para los movimientos tipo tierra.

Satoshi le prestó su Greninja a Serena por el momento mientras que él y Pikachu toman el riesgo de mantener a Hoopa salvo de la sombra Hoopa.

Mientras sus amigos forjaron otra botella prisión Satoshi, Pikachu y Hoopa estaban huyendo de la sombra Hoopa con la ayuda de Lugia pero pronto la sombra Hoopa mando a Lugia lejos con un anillo.

Hoopa convocó a un Latias, Latios, Zekrom, Reshiram y un Rayquaza para luchar contra la sombra Hoopa y ayudar a él, Satoshi y Pikachu a escapar.

Para sorpresa y horror de todos la sombra Hoopa convocó a Primal Groudon, Kyogre Primal, Darkrai, Deoxys, Genesect, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Giratina y un Kyurem que podrían transformarse en Kyurem Negro o blanco a voluntad.

Latias, Latios y Rayquaza Mega evolucionaron pero Satoshi sabían que debían mantener a la sombra Hoopa lejos de sus amigos a toda costa.

Satoshi manda a su Charizard quien Mega Evoluciono en Mega Charizard X.

Al ver que Satoshi tiene un Keystone Hoopa le dijo que podría convocar más Mega piedras si Satoshi tiene más Pokemon que podía Mega evolucionar.

Satoshi c mando a sus Sceptile, Lucario, Garchomp, Pidgeot, Gardevoir y Tyranitar por lo cual Hoopa convocó seis Mega piedras para que estos las usaran.

Satoshi un poco indeciso activó su Keystone que sorprendentemente Mega evoluciono a todos los Pokemon en lugar de sólo uno.

Satoshi, Pikachu, Hoopa, Mega Pidgeot, Mega Charizard X, Mega Tyranitar, Mega Sceptile, Mega Gardevoir, Mega Lucario y Mega Garchomp se unieron a Latias Mega, Mega Latios, Zekrom, Reshiram y Mega Rayquaza en la feroz lucha contra la sombra Hoopa y su línea de Pokemon legendarios en toda Ciudad Dahara causando una destrucción generalizada.

Toda esperanza parecía perdida cuando la sombra Hoopa finalmente arrincono a Satoshi, Pikachu y Hoopa en la base de la torre Dahara hasta que Baraz la atrapo en la nueva botella prisión.

Sin embargo la sombra Hoopa era demasiado terca y causo que Baraz perdiera su control sobre la botella prisión pero afortunadamente Satoshi logró atraparla.

La sombra Hoopa comenzó a tratar de hacerse cargo del cuerpo de Satoshi pero el poderoso lazo de Satoshi con todos sus Pokemon combinado con Hoopa establecer un vínculo de empatía con la sombra Hoopa ayudaron a Hoopa recuperar sus verdaderos poderes de nuevo y la sombra Hoopa calmo a su línea de legendarios.

Satoshi volvió a la normalidad y todos sus amigos se unieron a él cuando el sol se levanta.

Gallade se ruborizo mientras miraba la apariencia y fuerza de Mega Gardevoir.

De repente una grieta de tiempo y espacio rodeo a la Torre Dahara y corta sus conexiones con Ciudad Dahara debido a que hay demasiados Pokemon legendarios presentes y no se mueve e incluso todos los Pokemon legendarios no podían destruir la grieta.

Hoopa le pidió a Satoshi que utilizara la botella prisión para transformarse en Hoopa desatado y luego Hoopa utiliza sus seis anillos grandes como portales para todas las personas y Pokemon para que escaparan de la Torre Dahara.

Tan pronto como Satoshi iba a entrar en el anillo este comienza a encogerse.

Baraz y Meray insisten en que Hoopa y los amigos de Satoshi escaparan independientemente de su destino.

Todos los amigos y Pokemon de Satoshi lograron pasar por el anillo.

Sin embargo, Hoopa todavía no puede entrar en el anillo y trata de ayudarle a Meray y Satoshi a escapar.

En el último momento posible la grieta se detiene dándoles tiempo para escapar pero se quedan atascados en el anillo.

Hoopa de repente recuerda las palabras de Ghris de como este, Baraz y Meray lo considera como parte de la familia.

Hoopa decide quedarse y se las arregla para pasar por el aro y el rescate de Baraz de la grieta.

Todo lo que quedaba era el horizonte de Ciudad Dahara y una torre Dahara destrozada.

Tan pronto como los colgantes de Baraz y de Meray brillaban todo el mundo se queda mirando a la luz resplandeciente de oro que emite la Pokemon alfa Arceus a sí misma.

Arceus entonces ve a Satoshi y Pikachu y con la cabeza les devolvió el saludo ya que recordaba su último encuentro en Johto y como le ayudo en Sinnoh.

Entonces Arceus y todos los Pokemon legendarios dejaron Ciudad Dahara.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon devuelven a Hoopa las Mega piedras diciéndole que iban a encontrarlas por su cuenta y Hoopa los envió a través de sus anillos de vuelta a donde los encontró.

Hoopa se queda en la Ciudad Dahara junto con Baraz y Meray para reconstruir la torre Dahara mientras que nuestros héroes continúan su viaje en Kalos en silencio mientras estaban siendo seguidos por el trio del Team Rocket.

Mientras viajaban Satoshi pensó acerca de cómo o por qué su Keystone fue capaz de Mega evolucionar múltiples Pokemon a la vez ya que las Keystones eran conocidas por Mega evolucionar sólo un Pokemon por batalla.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes se encuentran con Sampei y su Greninja y estos invitan a nuestros héroes a visitar la villa ninja donde estos viven.

Nuestros héroes fueron introducidos a los hermanos mayores de Sampei los cuales se llamaban Ippei y Nihei y al jefe del Pueblo Hanzo que ya sabe sobre ellos gracias a Saizo.

Satoshi vio la diferencia de habilidad entre Nihei y Sampei ya que este último y su Greninja perdieron ante Nihei y su Venusaur.

Entonces nuestros héroes aprenden acerca de la leyenda de la localidad en la que se dice que en una batalla de hace cientos de años había un héroe el cual era un Greninja de aspecto diferente.

De repente el Pueblo Ninja fue atacado por un grupo de ninjas mercenarios despiadados dirigidos por un ninja llamado Kagetomo y Hanzo fue capturado en el caos por estos.

El mentor de Sampei Saizo llego pero era demasiado tarde para advertir al Pueblo de Ninja sobre este ataque.

Más tarde esa noche después de un poco de planificación nuestros héroes junto con Sampei, Ippei, Nihei, Saizo, y otros aldeanos Ninja planearon rescatar a Hanzo, pero no fue fácil ya que las fuerzas de Kagetomo estaban en el camino.

En la lucha el Greninja de Ash fue rodeado por una extraña aura la cual le dio una extraña apariencia similar a Satoshi además incremento el poder de sus ataques sin importar el tipo de ataque.

Esto fue crucial ya que Greninja ayudó a la derrota varias de las fuerzas de Kagetomo y sus Pokemon.

Mientras tanto Ippei y su Greninja derrotan a Kagetomo y su Weavile por el título de jefe de la aldea Ninja en juego pero Ippei y su Greninja ganaron ya que Kagetomo se rindió al ver a sus fuerzas ya detenidos y ver los errores en su camino Ninja.

Esa noche hubo una fiesta en el Pueblo donde Hanzo pasó el título del jefe del Pueblo a Ippei.

Kagetomo declara que va a entrenar de nuevo para entender los valores y principios que debería haber aceptado hace mucho tiempo.

Una semana después nuestros héroes continúan su viaje a Ciudad Dendemille cuando se repente se encuentran con un Phantump brillante quien en un principio fue tosco con ellos.

Nuestros héroes descubrieron que este era así debido a que siempre había convivido únicamente con sus propios amigos pero después de convivir con nuestros héroes y sus Pokemon reconsidera su visión del mundo.

De repente aparece el Team Rocket quienes secuestran al Phantump brillante.

En un esfuerzo en conjunto de nuestros héroes y rescataron al Phantump brillante quien agradecido decide unirse a Satoshi y su equipo lo cual este acepta.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Dendemille para el escaparate Pokemon que se celebrara allí donde Serena se vistió con un traje que Valerie la líder del Gimnasio Laverre le dio a ella como agradecimiento por su ayuda con el desfile de moda.

Temprano por la mañana, Serena, Braixen, Vivillon, Eevee, Pancham, Gallade y Chuchu tuvieron una charla.

Nuestros héroes se sorprendieron al ver a Miette competir en el performer y Serena sintió aún más vergüenza cuando Miette comenzó su burla sobre su relación con Satoshi.

Inadvertido por todos Eureka sabia del flechazo de Serena por Satoshi y señaló que este es muy denso.

El Trío del Team Rocket llegó allí también y Jessie ya en su papel de Jessilee estaba preparada para ganar con Meowth y Wobbuffet.

Pronto el escaparate de Ciudad Dendemille comenzó con el señor Pierre y su Klefki haciendo un discurso y las presentaciones de las competidoras.

El tema del performance era horneando de Pokepuffs.

Serena estaba más que listo para esto ya que ella y su Pokemon con cariño recuerdan cómo Satoshi y sus Pokemon disfrutan de sus Pokepuffs.

Serena utilizar esa motivación para asegurar su lugar en el la fase del estilo libre con la ayuda de Pancham, Vivillon, y Gallade.

Miette y Jesse como Jessilee ganaron sus respectivas eliminatorias para alcanzar el Top 5 para la fase del estilo libre.

Entonces comenzaron las actuaciones del estilo libre.

Después de Jessie hizo su actuación estilo libre ella golpeó intencionalmente a Serena fuertemente en el suelo detrás del escenario haciendo que el vestido de Serena se rasgara.

Serena estaba a punto de perder su confianza hasta que recuerda el lema de no darse por vencido hasta el final de Satoshi y trabajó bajo presión para arreglar su vestido.

Mientras hacía eso Miette y otros dos artistas hicieron sus actuaciones de estilo libre.

Cuando fue el turno de Serena, ella junto con Braixen, Chuchu y Gallade entregaron el mejor rendimiento y ganaron el escaparate y la llave princesa.

Después del escaparate Serena y sus Pokemon recibieron elogios de sus amigos y ellos amaron los elogios que Satoshi y sus Pokemon les dieron.

Miette le dio sus felicitaciones a Serena y para más vergüenza de Serena empezó a coquetear con Satoshi antes de su separación.

Una semana después nuestros héroes tuvieron que viajar por una montaña cubierto de nieve montando Mamoswine rentado ya que era la única manera de llegar a Ciudad Anistar.

Serena estaba eufórica ya que le toco montar con Satoshi mientras Citron y Eureka montaban juntos.

En el camino el grupo se encontró con diversos obstáculos y Satoshi tuvo dificultades pero Serena se utiliza su conocimiento de carreras de Rhyhorn para ayudar a esquivarlos.

Además Serena tenía mucho miedo a las alturas pero Satoshi la calmó y la ayudo a superar ese miedo.

Satoshi y Serena quienes se separaron de Eureka y Citron se encontraron con un Abomasnow quien estaba cuidando de un enfermo Snover y después de que algunos malentendidos fueron resueltos el Abomasnow les permite a nuestros héroes ayudarle a curar Snover.

De repente varios soldados del Team Flare aparecen con la intención de atacar a Abomasnow por alguna extraña razón pero nuestros héroes con sus Pokemon lograron derrotarlos.

Snover se sentía mejor y nuestros héroes se despiden de Snover y Abomasnow para reunirse con Citron y Eureka para cruzar la montaña nevada por la noche y le entregaron el Mamoswine alquilada a uno de los dueños del negocio quien estaba del otro lado de la montaña.

Unos días después en camino a Ciudad Anistar nuestros héroes se encuentran con Trevor cerca del volcán Molteau.

El Charmeleon recientemente evolución de Trevor estaba de mal humor y actuó de manera agresiva.

Satoshi pensó que quería luchar sabiendo que su Charizard vez actuó de esa manera como un Charmeleon.

Satoshi y Trevor tenían una batalla Pokemon utilizando dos cada uno.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Trevor, usando a sus Aegislash, Lucario, Meowstic, Fletchinder quien evoluciona en Talonflame, Pikachu y Espeon mientras que Trevor usa a sus Floette blanco, Roserade, Noivern, Charmeleon, Aerodactyl y Barbaracle, Trevor pierde.

Talonflame aprendió ave brava al derrotar al Aerodactyl de Trevor.

Nuestros héroes decidieron ir con Trevor y encontrar a un Moltres que se rumorea se ha visto en el volcán Molteau.

Durante la búsqueda Charizard percibió un poder misterioso que le recordó a la Charidizita X y alertó a Satoshi.

De repente el trio del Team Rocket capturó a Pikachu y planeaba capturar a Moltres también.

Satoshi, Charizard y Talonflame se enfrentaron a los villanos lo que causó que Moltres volara a la superficie por encima de la lava fundida.

Al ver al trio del Team Rocket como los malos Moltres derroto a los malos y Pikachu fue rescatado por Talonflame.

Luego Moltres atacó a nuestros héroes pensando que ellos también son villanos.

Satoshi tuvo que defenderlos con Charizard y Talonflame.

Talonflame se desmayó rápido ya que Moltres la superaba y se caía hacia la lava.

Satoshi imprudentemente saltó para salvar a Talonflame causando que ambos cayeran en el abismo fundido causando que todos se preocupen.

Sin embargo Charizard voló a velocidades de vértigo y logró rescatar a Satoshi y Talonflame para gran sorpresa de Moltres.

Al volver a la cima del volcán Satoshi recibió regaño de sus amigos especialmente de Serena y Pikachu.

Todo el mundo se maravilló al ver que Moltres ya no atacó mientras Trevor tomó una foto.

Entonces Moltres arrojó una Mega piedra a Satoshi lo cual era lo que Charizard había sentido antes.

Cuando Satoshi Mega evoluciona a Charizard este se convirtió en Mega Charizard Y.

Charizard estaba feliz ya que ahora puede Mega evolucionar en Mega Charizard X o Mega Charizard Y.

Moltres luego desafío a Satoshi y Mega Charizard Y a otra batalla para poner a prueba su fuerza.

Después de algunos ataques feroces la batalla se detuvo.

Mega Charizard Y volvió a la normalidad de nuevo.

Todo el mundo vio como Moltres voló mientras salían de esta excursión en el Monte Molteau.

Trevor y Charmeleon se separaron de nuestros héroes para seguir su propio viaje.

Una semana después en un Centro Pokemon Citron y Eureka vieron como Satoshi y Serena estaban entrenando con sus Pokemon en la lucha y los escaparates respectivamente.

Serena se enteró de que habría otro escaparate en Ciudad de Anistar, el mismo lugar donde Satoshi tendrá como objetivo ganar su séptima medalla.

Greninja rompió accidentalmente la amado rama de Braixen durante el entrenamiento.

Serena sabía que Satoshi y Greninja no querían causar ningún daño o interferencia pero Braixen chilló con rabia hacia Greninja.

Greninja fue devastado al ver Braixen tan enojado con él así que se disculpó con ella pero fue en vano.

Aun viendo Braixen deprimida Greninja fue llevo a cabo la búsqueda de una rama igual a la de ella acompañado de Satoshi.

Un rato después Greninja y Satoshi regresaron con un montón de ramas pero Braixen rechazo todas ellos a pesar de que todo el mundo estaba animándola para reemplazar su vieja con una nueva.

Braixen reveló que ella atesoraba su primera rama ya que simboliza la promesa que hizo con Serena para tratar de ayudarle a lograr el título de reina de Kalos.

Greninja luego utilizó sus Frubbles súper pegajosas para reparar su antigua rama.

Cuando el trio del Team Rocket se precipitó en el intento de causar más problemas para nuestros héroes Greninja y Braixen se unen para combatir a los villanos.

Braixen utiliza su nuevo ataque explosión de fuego y ayudó a Greninja a mandar a los villanos a volar pero su rama se desintegró.

Satoshi menciona que mientras es comprensible que uno se aferre a los objetos preciados por los recuerdos aun así es vital dejarlos ir para ser más fuertes.

Satoshi mencionó que tenía que hacer esto una vez para convertirse en el entrenador que es actualmente en el presente.

Serena, Citron y Eureka trataron de indagar lo que hizo Satoshi pero este les dijo que no se preocupen.

Entonces Greninja saca una última rama que guarda para ella y Braixen la aceptó.

Serena ata una cinta roja en la rama y ella y todos sus Pokemon llevaron a cabo la renovación de la rama de la promesa.

A continuación como toque final Greninja añadió Frubbles en la base de la rama haciendo un tacto suave para que Braixen la sostuviera sabiendo que a ella le gusta el tacto de sus Frubbles lo cual también simboliza que Braixen tiene todo su apoyo.

Braixen finalmente perdonó Greninja a lo cual Satoshi, Serena y todos los demás estaban felices de ver los dos volver a estar en términos positivos.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Anistar y Serena junto a sus Pokemon practicaron para el escaparate mientras Eevee observaba con Espeon.

Espeon le hizo compañía Eevee y mantuvo a raya Chespin.

Shauna y Tierno llegaron sin Trevor quien se desvió cuando tomaba más fotos de los Pokemon.

Tierno como de costumbre trato de coquetear con Serena lo que la hizo avergonzarse.

El Bulbasaur de Shauna y el Wartortle de Tierno evolucionaron hasta convertirse en Ivysaur y Blastoise respectivamente.

Tierno reveló que desafió al Gimnasio Anistar que es un Gimnasio tipo psíquico y perdió.

Shauna anuncia que también está compitiendo en el escaparate de Ciudad Anistar y ella discretamente revela sólo a Serena que ella sabe acerca de su amor por Satoshi lo que hizo que Serena se asuste y tuviese mucha vergüenza.

Nuestros héroes trataron de ayudar a Eevee a acostumbrarse a estar rodeada de muchas personas pero fue inútil cuando Chespin la asustó.

Más tarde, Serena y sus Pokemon consolaron a Eevee consolación y hablaron de la importancia de tener una sonrisa y visión positiva.

Entonces Serena propuso al grupo que Eevee tener una batalla para mostrar su baile a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pronto se convirtió en una batalla doble.

Satoshi y Serena y su dúo de Espeon y Eevee se enfrentaron a Shauna y Tierno y su dúo de Ivysaur y Blastoise.

Durante la batalla, Eevee tropezó y estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por la hidrobomba de Blastoise hasta que Espeon desvía el ataque con psíquico.

Al sentirse alentada por su familia especialmente a partir de Serena y Espeon, Eevee finalmente mostró sus movimientos de baile lo cual emociono aún más a Tierno y su ritmo Blastoise.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes acudieron al lugar del escaparate en Ciudad Anistar y lograron llegar a tiempo a pesar de dormir en exceso.

Incluso el trio del Team Rocket apenas pudo llegar a tiempo también.

Mientras Satoshi, Citron, Tierno Eureka y sus Pokemon tomaron sus asientos en el auditorio lleno de gente, Serena y Shauna estaban en el vestíbulo y se reunieron con Nini y su dúo de firma Farfetch'd y Smoochum.

Smoochum trataba de encontrar a su aplastamiento Pancham pero Nini le dijo que eso tendría que esperar.

El escaparate Anistar comenzó con la introducción de Monsieur Pierre y su Klefki.

El tema del rendimiento era un Pop Quiz Pokemon en el que las performer deben responder a las preguntas de una trivia para que uno de sus Pokemon completa una tarea y la primera performer que responda a las tres preguntas correctamente pasa al estilo libre.

Serena eligió a Chuchu para el tema de la primera fase ya que Chuchu es rápida aunque no tan rápido como su interés del amor Pikachu.

Serena y Chuchu ganaron su ronda.

Shauna y su Ivysaur ganaron su ronda también así como Jessie (como Jessilee y Meowth).

Nini y su Farfetch'd sin embargo perdieron en la ronda que Serena y Chuchu ganaron.

A continuación las actuaciones del estilo libre comenzaron por desgracia el rendimiento de Jessilee con Meowth y Gourgeist sorprendió a Eevee lo que la hizo escapar.

Esto llevó a nuestros héroes así como la misma Serena a buscar Eevee.

Con el tiempo con la ayuda de Espeon, Satoshi y Serena encontraron a Eevee y la llevaron nuevamente al grupo.

Disculpándose por no ser más cuidadosos y explicar sobre lo que pasó Satoshi y Espeon afirmaron a Serena que se encargarían de Eevee a lo cual Serena estuvo de acuerdo sabiendo que todavía puede confiar en ellos.

Pronto Shauna y su Ivysaur y Flabébé hicieron su rendimiento.

Entonces Serena, Vivillon, Pancham y Gallade hicieron su rendimiento inspirado por los movimientos de baile de Eevee lo que les anotó el triunfo y la segunda llave de la princesa de Serena.

Tierno y Shauna se separaron de nuestros héroes para encontrar y ayudar a Trevor.

Más tarde esa noche mientras Citron y Eureka fueron a dormir Serena y sus Pokemon observaron como Satoshi y sus Pokemon entrenaban mucho y duro.

Temprano la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes estaban en el Centro Pokemon viendo a la miembro de la elite four de Kalos y periodista Pokemon Malva Pachira hacer un noticiario.

Al enterarse de que el profesor Sycamore se encuentra en la Ciudad Anistar para investigar el reloj de sol en sus estudios de la investigación de la Mega evolución nuestros héroes decidieron dirigirse allí, ya que está cerca del Gimnasio Anistar para encontrarse con él.

Este fue también otro gran momento para Serena ya que podría ponerse al día con su padre y sus dos hermanas Sophie y Cosette.

Nuestros héroes llegaron al reloj de sol y se sorprendieron al ver a una entrenadora con sus Pokemon atacar al Profesor Sycamore, Sophie y Cosette con sus Sigilyph y Sableye.

Mientras sus amigos se escaparon Satoshi los cubrió y rápidamente derrotando a la entrenadora y sus Pokemon con Pikachu y Greninja.

Antes de que la entrenadora pudiera tomar represalias fue detenida por Olympia Gojika la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Anistar.

Olympia llevo al gran grupo al Gimnasio Anistar ya que tenía una premonición.

Nuestros héroes se enteraron de que Olympia predijo el choque entre Primal Groudon, Kyogre Primal y Mega Rayquaza y se aseguró de Kalos no se vio afectada.

Olympia predijo algo acerca de unas "llamas arremolinadas verdes que envolvería Kalos" lo que implica una grave crisis con nuestros héroes, así como el profesor Sycamore en el núcleo de la misma.

Luego hizo otra premonición diciendo que Satoshi y sus Pokemon podrían llegar a nuevas alturas invisibles siendo el candidato más probable Greninja.

Usando sus poderes psíquicos Olympia mostró a todo el mundo el pasado de Greninja desde que este nació de un huevo Pokemon.

Braixen se llenó de lágrimas y admiró la determinación Greninja representada y sintió pena ver todas las dificultades que Greninja soportó como Froakie.

Resultó que la razón Froakie rechazó muchos entrenadores es que él estaba buscando el amor y el único entrenador que le dio amor era Satoshi.

Satoshi se comprometió con su Pokemon, especialmente con Greninja, a volverse más fuerte juntos y seguir su sueño de ganar la liga Kalos y convertirse en un Maestro Pokemon.

Serena y su Pokemon, especialmente Braixen observaban la vista fuera de la admiración.

Todos se preguntaban si las nuevas alturas a las que está destinado Greninja se trata de una Mega evolución aunque el profesor Sycamore estaba escéptico sobre si un Greninja podría Mega evolucionar.

Entonces Satoshi le preguntó a Olympia sobre lo que paso en Ciudad Dahara cuando de alguna manera logro Mega evolucionar múltiples Pokemon a la vez y sobre lo que paso en el Pueblo Ninja donde Greninja se rodeó de un extraño aura de agua.

Esto hizo que todos incluyendo la misma Olympia se maravillen y debatieran si esto indicaba las nuevas alturas que Satoshi y sus Pokemon podían alcanzar.

El Profesor Sycamore creyó las palabras de Satoshi pero no estaba seguro del fenómeno que genero esto.

Olympia continuación previó el Team Flare trato de robar el reloj de sol y sus dos Meowstic utilizan visión del futuro para derrotar a los villanos.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Olympia usando a sus Talonflame, Florges, Noibat, Greninja, Meowstic y Espeon mientras que Olympia usa a sus Meowstic macho, Meowstic hembra, Gothitelle, Slowking, Slowbro y Malamar.

Serena se sorprendió pero todavía estaba feliz cuando Eevee salió de su Pokeball y animó a Espeon quien también estaba sorprendido por eso.

A pesar de tener dificultades con visión del futuro Satoshi junto con Pikachu ayudó a Greninja y Talonflame a evitar visión del futuro en el momento decisivo y derrotaron a los Meowstic.

Olympia es derrotada y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla psíquica después de entregarle la medalla Olimpia le advirtió que el camino que tomará sería muy difícil ya que su unión con sus Pokemon y sus valores se someterán a prueba y él y sus Pokemon estarían en gran peligro si fueran descuidados en su amor.

Esto hizo que Serena y sus Pokemon se preocuparan un poco pero estaban seguros de que Satoshi y sus Pokemon tendrían éxito no importa qué.

Satoshi toma el consejo de Serena para ir a Ciudad Snowbelle para su último reto de Gimnasio.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes conocieron en perdona a Malva Pachira quien estaba interesada en entrevistar tanto a Satoshi como el Profesor Sycamore.

Después de la entrevista Satoshi reta a Malva a una batalla la cual esta acepta.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Malva usando a sus Pikachu, Greninja, Sceptile, Charizard, Gardevoir y Meowstic mientras que Malva usa a sus Talonflame, Houndoom quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Houndoom, Chandelure, Torkoal, Pyroar macho y Pyroar hembra, Malva es derrotada.

Antes de que nuestros héroes salieran hacia Ciudad Snowbelle el profesor Sycamore les dio a Satoshi y Serena Pokédexes actualizadas con los últimos datos de la Mega evolución.

Una semana después en su camino a Ciudad Snowbelle nuestros héroes encuentran un misterioso espécimen que no se enumeran en la recientemente actualizada Pokedex de Kalos.

La criatura tiene un cuerpo pequeño verde gelatinoso y frondoso compuesto por una cabeza grande y redonda un cuerpo de tamaño moderado y una sección inferior delgada en forma de gancho que puede ser una cola además su cabeza es redondeada a excepción de una zona que sobresale en forma de pico en la parte delantera inferior y dentro de su cabeza hay un solo ojo de forma ovalada que tiene una pupila más pequeña ovalada dentro de ella la cual al lado de este ojo posee otro ojo semielíptico blanco y en su sección media hay un hexágono regular de color rojo.

Desconocido para el grupo este es un Zygarde Core.

Aunque este "Pokemon" estaba visiblemente asustado Eureka decide hacerse cargo de este y apodado Squishi ya que es muy blando.

Pronto Squishi huye por temor a un grupo de Dodrio estaba huyendo de Sawyer y su Sceptile.

Sawyer y Sceptile se unieron a nuestros héroes en la búsqueda de Squishi hasta que encontraron a Squishi siendo restringido en contra de su voluntad por el Team Flare quienes parecían decididos a capturar a Squishi para sus experimentos.

Nuestros héroes rápidamente rescataron a Squishi y escaparon.

Más tarde esa noche nuestros héroes establecieron un campamento después de su escape.

Sawyer revela que ya posee seis medallas.

Nuestros héroes se enteraron de que Squishi se baña en el sol para obtener energía muy similar a la fotosíntesis.

Desconocido para ellos Squishi estaba usando sus células para comprobar su entorno.

Tras la mera mención de la cueva Terminus Squishi saltó y dio las gracias a la traducción de Eureka ya que fue capaz de convencer a los demás de llevarlo a la cueva Terminus.

En las primeras horas de la mañana Squishi utiliza sus células para alertar a nuestros héroes de la presencia de Celosia, Bryony y los soldados del Team Flare.

Serena, Eureka y Citron escaparon con Squishi mientras que Satoshi, Sawyer y sus Pokemon combatieron a los villanos pero Eureka se cayó y perdió a Squishi en un arroyo.

Squishi trató de escapar pero fue arrinconado por otro grupo de soldados Flare liderados por Aliana y Mable.

Squishi absorbe muchas células y se transforma en su forma 10% que se parecía a un perro derrotando a los villanos con su movimiento Ira de la tierra.

Tras la salida del sol nuestros héroes encontraron a Squishi y Eureka le consuela diciéndole que estará seguro con ella y sus amigos.

Sawyer y su Sceptile se separaron de nuestros héroes quienes hacen su camino al centro Pokemon.

Desconocido para ellos ya fueron arrojados a la crisis Olympia predijo.

Mientras tanto, Mable, Aliana Celosia y Byrony llegan a la sede y discuten sus últimos encuentros con otro científico llamado Xerosic y el líder del Team Flare quien resulto ser Lysandre.

Lysandre ordenó que el Team Flare debe aprovechar a Squishi para su misión Z.

Sin embargo su discusión fue espiada por nada menos que el trio del Team Rocket que también descubrieron que nuestros héroes poseen a Squishi.

Nuestros héroes llamaron al profesor Sycamore quien también estaba sorprendido por el descubrimiento de Squishi.

El Profesor Sycamore les dijo que planea reunirse con ellos para estudiar Squishi.

Serena comenzó a entrenar para su próximo escaparate Pokemon que se realizará en Ciudad Couriway.

Más tarde nuestros héroes tuvieron que hacer frente a un Quilladin enamorado que no se rendiría en su búsqueda para ganar el amor de Eevee.

El trio del Team Rocket se apareció y capturaron a Espeon, Eevee, Bunnelby y Dedenne en una red y volaron en el globo Meowth que llevó al grupo a perseguir a los villanos.

El trio del Team Rocket no se dio cuenta de que Espeon hizo un agujero en la red y uso de psíquico para guiarse a sí mismo y a sus amigos de vuelta a la tierra pero que terminó siendo arrinconado por el trio del Team Rocket de nuevo.

Espeon sin ayuda de nadie logró derrotar a los Gourgeist, Barbaracle, Trevenant e Inkay del trio del Team Rocket antes de que nuestros héroes llegaron y Pikachu usara rayo para enviar a los villanos volar de nuevo.

El enamorado Quilladin probó suerte de nuevo con Eevee pero Eevee lo rechazo y se ocultó detrás de Espeon.

El Quilladin rompió a llorar pero luego se fue tras un Flareon en el bosque.

Una semana después nuestros héroes tenían previsto reunirse el profesor Sycamore en un centro Pokemon para que pudiera tomar una muestra de ADN de Squishi para hacer un análisis más detallado.

Sin embargo en el Centro Pokemon la enfermera Joy estaba discutiendo con su pareja Pokemon Audino lo que parece ser un malentendido.

El Profesor Sycamore se acercó, tomó una muestra de ADN y luego ayudó a nuestros héroes a ayudar a la enfermera Joy y su Audino resolver sus diferencias.

Resulta que la enfermera Joy encontró un Audinite una Mega piedra compatible para Audino.

Lo bueno es que se resolvieron esas diferencias y el enlace entre la enfermera Joy y su Audino es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que logren la Mega evolución lo cual era vital para frustrar otra plan del trio del Team Rocket para robar un montón de Pokeballs utilizando el Giga Mega Meowth y el mandar a los villanos a volar.

El Profesor Sycamore se separó de nuestros héroes para volver de nuevo a su laboratorio en Ciudad Miare para estudiar la muestra de ADN de Squishi.

Más tarde esa noche después de ver la lluvia de meteoros Litleonid nuestros héroes dormía bajo las estrellas, pero desconocido para todos un Darkrai estaba cerca y coloca tanto Pikachu y Squishi en el mismo sueño.

En el sueño Squishi crípticamente confesó sus temores a Pikachu los que tomaron la forma de un espíritu y los persiguieron a izquierda y derecha.

El sueño terminó y Pikachu despierta todos flipando por la mañana lo que llevó a Satoshi, Serena y Chuchu a calmarlo.

Satoshi y el grupo ven al Darkrai volando a lo lejos.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron al final de la tarde en la Ciudad Couriway el sitio del escaparate Pokemon para que Serena entrara con Eevee aunque Eevee sigue estando nerviosa.

Al día siguiente se dio el escaparate que está teniendo lugar en un escenario al aire libre con cascadas gigantes que componen el fondo.

Yashio la celebridad también asistió a ver después de ver Serena ganar sus dos llaves de la princesa en un vídeo.

Nuestros héroes se reunieron con Nini quien ya posee dos llaves de la princesa como Serena y tiene una Gothita un nuevo miembro en el equipo.

El trio del Team Rocket llegó allí para que Jessie participara y esperaron que esta ganara.

El escaparate se inició con las presentaciones habituales de Monsieur Pierre y su Klefki.

El tema de la primera fase es un rendimiento de horneado Pokepuff en el que un artista hornea un Pokepuff mientras que baila con su Pokemon y la performer avanza a la fase de estilo libre si gana suficientes votos de la audiencia.

En el tema de la primera fase Nini avanzó con su equipo de Farfetch'd, Smoochum y Gothita.

Jessie como Jessilee avanzó con Meowth y Wobbuffet.

Dos performer más avanzaron con el resto del grupo.

Serena avanzó con Chuchu, Aurorus y Vivillon.

Durante la hora del almuerzo Eevee no se molestó comer tal vez debido a su nerviosismo causando estragos en su apetito.

Espeon utiliza psíquico para cortar algunas frutas y lo colocó en un recipiente ya lleno de los alimentos Pokemon de Eevee.

Eevee luego comenzó a comer y Serena agradeció Espeon que se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

La fase de estilo libre comenzó más tarde esa noche cuando el estadio al aire libre se iluminó y las cascadas se veían aún más hermosas.

Nini y su equipo cautivaron a la audiencia.

Jessie como Jessilee puso un espectáculo impresionante al colisionar con los ataques de Wobbuffet y Gourgeist.

Después de dos actuaciones más Serena fue la siguiente.

Serena, Braixen, Gallade y Eevee hicieron su rutina.

Eevee se ubicó muy bien pero la muchedumbre que anima la hizo muy nerviosa y le hizo meter la pata en el rendimiento.

Serena no se rindió lo que llevó a Eevee para seguir adelante y terminar.

El vencedor de este escaparate fue Jessie como Jessilee y ella y su equipo no estaban más que feliz.

Más tarde esa noche, aunque Eevee sentía muy mal por arruinar la oportunidad de Serena, Serena y el resto del grupo la alabaron y esperan lo mejor para la próxima vez.

Una semana después nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a la cueva Terminus con la esperanza de aprender más acerca Squishi pero se encontraron con Celosia, Aliana, Mable Byrony y los soldados del Team Flare de nuevo ya que los villanos detectaron la comunicación de Squishi con otro Zygarde Core cuyo núcleo era azul.

Mientras nuestros héroes lucharon contra el Team Flare el Trío trio del Team Rocket llegó y se robó a Squishi lo que hizo las cosas más interesantes.

Satoshi rescató Squishi con la ayuda de Greninja, y Greninja logró evitar los ataques de los Team Flare y Rocket.

Nuestros héroes fueron testigos de la trasformación de en su forma 10% y que este utilizan Ira de la tierra para noquear a todos los villanos Pokemon de izquierda a derecha.

Squishi escapo para ya no causarles más problemas a sus amigos.

Celosia, Aliana, Mable y Byrony no iban a renunciar y mandaron más de sus propio Pokemon a ir tras Squishi pero Satoshi manda a sus Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile y Greninja a detener a los villanos.

Para sorpresa de todos especialmente a los villanos al mismo tiempo Satoshi Mega evoluciona a Charizard y Sceptile en Mega Charizard X y Mega Sceptile quienes derrotan brutalmente a las Pokemon del Team Flare obligando a los villanos a retirarse.

Más tarde esa noche Aliana, Mable, Celosia y Byrony ordenaron a su pelotón de soldados que espiaran a nuestros héroes.

Al mismo tiempo nuestros héroes comenzaron a buscar a Squishi pero no tuvieron suerte.

Eureka se preocupó mucho lo que obligó a Citron a calmarla con firmeza y cariño como un hermano mayor lo hace por su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes reanudaron su búsqueda mientras que sin saberlo son espiados por los soldados del Team Flare y observados por Squishi a través de sus células.

Squishi fue contactado por el otro Zygarde Core para que eliminara el contacto con los seres humanos pero Squishi todavía quería estudiar a los humanos más a través de la interacción con nuestros héroes.

Nuestros héroes fueron atacados por un grupo de Toxicroak y este encuentro resultó en que Bunnelby fue gravemente herido.

Nuestros héroes llevaron corriendo a Bunnelby al Centro Pokemon.

Los soldados del Team Flare suspendieron la misión de espionaje al creer que nuestros héroes ya no es una amenaza para su operación Z.

Después de aprender de la enfermera Joy sobre el uso de la Nicera una planta medicinal para el tratamiento su Bunnelby, Eureka fue a buscar la planta en su propio sentimiento de culpa pero Satoshi, Serena y Citron la defendieron de un grupo de Scolipede.

A continuación el trio del Team Rocket se abalanzó y atrapó a Pikachu lo que provocó que Satoshi y Serena combatieran a los villanos mientras Eureka y Citron buscaban la Nicera.

Satoshi y Serena con Greninja y Braixen rescataron a Pikachu y anduvieron a los villanos a volar de nuevo.

Eureka y Citron encontrado el Nicera pero tuvieron dificultades para extender la mano y agarrarlo.

Squishi estaba allí observándolos mientras era invisible y luego Squishi utiliza sus poderes para hacerles agarrar la Nicera después de ver su determinación para ayudar Bunnelby.

Citron y Eureka se reunieron con Satoshi y Serena de vuelta en el Centro Pokemon y la enfermera Joy trato las heridas de Bunnelby.

Para sorpresa de todos Squishi apareció en la bolsa de Eureka y acordó viajar con el grupo.

Una semana después nuestros héroes tomaron un descanso para la relajación y la diversión.

Serena mira con cariño como Satoshi le dijo a Noibat que no se aventurase demasiado lejos sin embargo después de algún tiempo el descanso tuvo que terminar después de que el grupo oye gritar a Noibat en el bosque donde encuentran a Noibat gravemente envenenados por un Breloom y su "secuaces" Beedrill.

Una Floette naranja llegó y trató amablemente a Noibat del veneno con su aromaterapia y Noibat felizmente le dio las gracias.

Nuestros héroes estaban felices de ver Noibat y la Floette naranja jugando pero el Breloom de antes no estaba contento y llego a la escena con sus secuaces Beedrill a llevarse a la Floette naranja.

A la Floette naranja no le gustó la atención que Breloom estaba dándole lo que provocó que Noibat sr enfrentara Breloom.

Una pelea entre Breloom y Noibat comenzó donde Breloom está por derrotar a Noibat hasta que la Floette naranja voló para detener a Breloom.

De repente el trio del Team Rocket se abalanzó y capturó a la pobre Floette.

Además parece que el trio del Team Rocket acordó ayudarle a Breloom y sus secuaces a la captura de Floette para que pudiera estar con ella para siempre.

Así que los villanos, Breloom y los Beedrill escaparon.

Noibat recuperó su vigor y llevó a nuestros héroes a la búsqueda para rescatar a ña Floette naranja que era la damisela en apuros.

Al encontrarla nuestros héroes encontraron con el trio del Team Rocket, Breloom y sus secuaces Beedrill.

Satoshi envió a Hawlucha y Talonflame a la batalla la Gourgeist de Jessie y el Trevenant de James.

El Breloom no dejaría que Noibat llegara más cerca de la Floette naranja y mando a los Beedrill a atacarlo.

Con la guía de Satoshi, Noibat tácticamente derrota a todos los Beedrill.

Entonces Breloom batalla contra Noibat y luego Noibat aprendió acrobacia y derrotó a su enemigo.

Hawlucha y Talonflame derrotaron a los Pokemon de los villanos y Noibat mando a todos los villanos, Breloom, y los Beedrill a volar.

Por extraño que parezca el trio del Team Rocket aterrizó en un lugar diferente y pierden de vista a Breloom y sus secuaces Beedrill.

Noibat utiliza acrobacia de nuevo para liberar a la Floette naranja que felizmente pasó más tiempo con él.

Pronto una ráfaga de viento llegó y la Floette naranja se da cuenta de que tenía que volar con sus amigos que también eran un montón de muchas Floette de diferentes colores.

Noibat entiende y le deseó bien y la Floette naranja afirmó que cuando ambos crezcan se reunirían de nuevo.

Después de oír esto Serena afirmó que va a pasar para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Satoshi y Noibat.

Pronto la Flor Floette naranja se fue volando.

Al día siguiente en el Centro Pokemon Serena recibe una invitación a una fiesta de baile de Monsieur Pierre quien también dijo que muchas performer incluyendo Aria la de reina Kalos asistiría.

La única regla es que todas las performer deben tener una pareja masculina.

Al enterarse de este hecho ella se queda mirando a Satoshi con una mirada de en sueños y se sonroja furiosamente.

Sus Pokemon eran conocedores de la admiración de Serena por Satoshi y esperaban que ella tiene su suerte.

Nuestros héroes están de acuerdo en ir a la fiesta con Serena.

Serena y sus Pokemon hablaron con Eevee con la creencia de que una fiesta de baile es perfecto para ella que por suerte estaba de acuerdo sólo si Espeon llegara a ser su cita por lo que Satoshi podría ser la cita de Serena.

Sin embargo parecía que Espeon amablemente se negó.

Espeon le revela a Satoshi que tenía una pesadilla en la que varias Pokemon hembra tratando de usar atracción sobre él en una fiesta.

Satoshi razonó con Espeon diciendo que Eevee lo ve como un modelo a seguir y mejor amigo y que no haría tal cosa pero Espeon negaba obstinadamente lo que provocó que Satoshi se disculpara tanto a Serena y Eevee y proponer que Citron y Bunnelby vayan con Eevee y Serena.

Citron aceptó a pesar de que estaba bastante nervioso.

Serena aceptó de mala gana sabiendo que Eevee parecía estar bien con Bunnelby lo que significaba que no va a bailar con Satoshi.

Eevee aceptó las circunstancias de mala gana pero se preguntó por qué se negaría Espeon de repente.

Cuando Nuestros héroes llegaron al castillo donde está alojado el grupo de baile se encuentran con Miette que todavía estaba buscando una pareja masculina hasta que miro a los ojos de Satoshi.

Fue un malentendido como Miette pensó que Satoshi dijo que sí y luego tiró de él con entusiasmo en el castillo.

Lo que es peor Espeon corrió la misma suerte con la Slurpuff de Miette y ahora lamenta no ser de ser socio de Eevee.

Serena y Eevee (así como el resto de los Pokemon de Serena) estaban tristes por Satoshi y Espeon y enojados con lo que hicieron Miette y Slurpuff.

Incluso los Pokemon de Satoshi se preguntaban si esto alguna era buena idea.

El trio del Team Rocket también llegó a la fiesta de baile en el encubrimiento.

Jessie como Jessilee hizo que James fuera su cita mientras que Gourgeist y Trevenant hicieron lo mismo.

Meowth y Wobbuffet eran sólo espectadores y se prepararon para comer en lugar de bailar.

Pronto nuestros héroes y todos los invitados estaban vestidos con ropa formal.

Satoshi y Espeon no estaban acostumbrados a ponerse esos trajes y accesorios.

También Satoshi y Espeon tuvo que ver sus "citas" tratar con varios equipos y Espeon ahora lamenta su decisión anterior hasta el intestino.

Pronto el grupo de baile comenzó con el señor Pierre y su Klefki bailando con Aria y su Delphox respectivamente.

A continuación la pista de baile estaba abierto para los performer y sus citas para bailar juntos.

Serena logró guiar Citron en los pasos de baile para el baile lento mientras Eevee estaba ocupado en su propio mundo sin saber que ella iba en círculos alrededor Bunnelby pero llegó a darse cuenta que Espeon fue la pieza que falta en el rompecabezas para hacerla verdaderamente feliz en la situación.

Espeon sintió que debía haber vuelto dentro de su Pokeball ya que tuvo que aceptar el castigo de ser agitado por la Slurpuff de Miette.

Espeon también se sentía muy avergonzada de ver Satoshi dando Miette un choque de cabezas con fuerza después de ser incapaz de mantenerse al día con su baile.

Jessie y James comenzaron su danza sin problemas pero Jessie se dejó llevar tanto a expensas de James.

Wobbuffet y Meowth (que también se puso ropa formal) estaban viendo la escena y comiendo.

La siguiente fase de la fiesta de baile que comenzó como todos tenía que formar círculos y cambiar de pareja.

Serena estaba al lado de Eevee mientras contempla la alineación con la esperanza de tener al menos una pequeña danza con Satoshi.

Eevee estaba haciendo lo mismo esperando que Espeon estaría bien para una pequeña danza.

A pesar de sus habilidades horribles de baile Satoshi hizo que todas las chicas se sonrojan incluyendo la misma reina de Kalos Aria.

Citron tartamudeó nerviosamente mientras se cambiaba pareja.

James parecía que preferiría no estar en el la fiesta mientras que Jessie deseaba que otros hombres bailaran con ella su danza contemporánea hasta el final.

Pronto Satoshi y Serena estaban a punto de bailar juntos y Espeon y Eevee estaban muy cerca de hacer lo mismo pero la música y la danza se detuvieron lo cual molesto tanto a Serena y Eevee.

Luego fue tiempo para el evento principal que es una batalla doble dado que no hay batallas Pokemon en los escaparates Pokemon.

Los participantes serán escogidos al azar a través de unas cartas recibidas anteriormente.

Si un símbolo aparece en la carta por una luz los participantes que llevan el símbolo en la carta deben dirigirse al campo de batalla.

La suerte brilló sobre Satoshi y Serena ya que son un equipo para las batallas dobles para su gran deleite y emoción de Espeon y de Eevee.

Miette y James fueron seleccionados para ser el segundo equipo de la batalla doble.

La batalla por equipos comenzado como Satoshi y Serena enviaron a Espeon y Eevee para combatir a la Slurpuff de Miette y el Trevenant de James.

Espeon se ubicó fuertes golpes de negociación contra Trevenant y Slurpuff mientras Eevee corresponde cada ataque con su propio ataque y respaldada a Espeon.

Satoshi y Serena estaban felices de ver Espeon y Eevee luchando como verdaderos socios mientras que Jessie ordenó furiosamente a James que ganara.

Entonces Miette y James ganaron un impulso de cambio de ofensiva en favor de Slurpuff y Trevenant respectivamente.

Espeon protegía a Eevee mediante la adopción de un duro golpe y se esforzó por levantarse.

Eevee hizo todo lo posible para defender a Espeon pero también le cayó un golpe bastante duro.

Espeon con el estímulo de Satoshi reunió todas sus fuerzas para luchar para proteger Eevee una vez más.

Serena consoló Eevee diciendo que si bien ella no era capaz de hacer mucho en situaciones como esta ella piensa en consejo de no darse por vencido hasta el final y el asesoramiento de Aria en dar una sonrisa a los demás en especial a Satoshi.

Después de escuchar la petición de Serena para ser su fuerza Eevee se convirtió en una hermosa Sylveon y envolvió sus tentáculos alrededor del brazo de Serena sorprendiendo a todos los que observaron sobre todo Espeon.

Sylveon utiliza su nuevo movimiento viento de hada para contrarrestar la bola de energía de Slurpuff y esquivó los ataques de Trevenant con su gracia y belleza.

Entonces ella y Espeon hizo un ataque combinado: el psíquico de Espeon controlo el viento de hada de Sylveon que desvía los ataques de sus rivales y hace desmayar a Slurpuff y Trevenant haciendo a Satoshi y Serena los ganadores.

Nuestros héroes elogiaron a Sylveon ya que es más seguro de sí misma.

Espeon se disculpó con Sylveon por la forma en que actuó últimamente pero Sylveon lo consoló con sus antenas diciendo que los dos superaran los obstáculos juntos.

Satoshi, Serena y sus Pokemon estaban contentos por la nueva "pareja" de Espeon y Sylveon.

Serena se inspiró al ver cómo Espeon finalmente entiende los sentimientos de Sylveon por él y espera que Satoshi entendería algún día sus sentimientos hacia él.

Monsieur Pierre anunció que el próximo escaparate Pokemon está en Ciudad Fleurrh.

Miette se encogió de hombros diciendo que ya tiene tres llaves de la princesa mientras que trata de ligar con Satoshi en frente de Serena.

A Serena y su Pokemon no les gustaba todo eso pero se sintieron aliviados al ver a Satoshi no cedía ante ella.

Pronto nuestros héroes continuaron su viaje.

Más tarde esa noche Aria y Yashio charlaban y sin saberlo las dos estaban pensando en Serena.

Una semana después nuestros héroes se detuvieron por un Centro Pokemon en un bosque en su camino hacia la Ciudad Fleurrh y Satoshi atrajo a una gran cantidad de atención por parte de tantos entrenadores que querían poner a prueba sus habilidades contra él dada su reputación.

Satoshi decidió que quería que su Pokemon especialmente sus Pokemon de Kalos tuviesen más formación y experiencia de lucha.

Satoshi lucho contra todos los entrenadores uno por uno y los derrotó.

Ningún entrenador podría contra los Pokemon de Satoshi especialmente cuando Charizard Mega evolucionaba ya que barrieron el piso con sus rivales.

Eureka y Citron comentaron que Satoshi parecía ser cada vez mejor y mejor después de cada batalla.

Serena animó Satoshi mientras sus Pokemon enfatizaron su apoyo a sus intereses de amor.

Sawyer llegó y saludó a nuestros héroes al tiempo que expresó interés en la lucha contra Satoshi de nuevo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Sawyer usando a sus Greninja, Pikachu, Phantump quien evoluciona en Trevenant, Hawlucha y Meowstic mientras que Sawyer uso a sus Sceptile, Aegislash, Slurpuff, Clawitzer, Heliolisk y Bergmite, Sawyer pierde.

Sawyer se despide de nuestros héroes después de obtener una visión más clara.

Esa noche en una isla de la costa Kalos el científico principal del Team Flare Xerosic y algunos ejecutivos y soldados del Team Flare llevan a cabo experimentos secretos utilizando la energía de la Mega evolución en muchas de las células atrapadas de Squishi y Xerosic informa que es un éxito.

A la mañana siguiente el trio del Team Rocket secuestra a Pikachu lo que llevo a nuestros héroes a perseguir a los villanos pero un poderoso entrenador con un Mega aro y su Charizard aparecieron y rescataron a Pikachu y mandaron a los villanos a volar.

El Charizard brillante del entrenador salvó a Pikachu de caer y se lo devolvió a Satoshi.

Satoshi vio que el Charizard del entrenador también tenía una piedra Mega piedra i desafío al entrenador a una batalla Pokemon.

El entrenador llamado Alain Platanee aceptó el reto y expresó su interés para combatir a los Charizard y Greninja de Satoshi.

Después de todo Alain estaba allí el día anterior viendo a Satoshi batallar con esos entrenadores y parecía que el ver a los Mega Charizar así como la transformación del Greninja de Satoshi asomó su interés.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Alain usando a sus Pikachu, Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, Espeon y Charizard mientras que Alain uso a sus Tyranitar, Metagross, Bisharp, Chesnaught, Weavile y Charizard.

Pronto inicio la batalla final entre el Charizard de Satoshi y el Charizard de Alain quienes generaron una rivalidad estrecha.

Pronto Satoshi Mega evoluciono a Charizard en Mega Charizard Y mientras que Alain Mega evoluciono su Charizard brillante en Mega Charizard X.

Esto hizo que Satoshi se preguntara si él ha visto Alain y a su Charizard Mega X antes en alguna parte tal vez en la televisión cuando había noticias de última hora sobre el conflicto de Hoenn.

La batalla terminó en un empate ya que tanto el Mega Charizard Y de Satoshi y el Mega Charizard X de Alain se golpearon el uno al otro con una colisión de dos ataques de anillo ígneo.

Alain se separó de nuestros héroes y espera que la próxima vez batalla con Satoshi este use a Mega Charizard X.

Satoshi dijo lo mismo del mismo modo a sabiendas de que Alain es el tipo de rival duro que siempre quiere enfrentar.

Lo que no todos saben es que este encuentro fatal está marcando el rumbo hacia la crisis Kalos.

Más tarde ese día nuestros héroes encontraron un estanque claro agradable donde pudieran relajarse y tomar el almuerzo.

Era como si por el destino el Mega aro de Satoshi brillaba y Sceptile sintió algo que llevó a todos a preguntarse si la Mega piedra Sceptilite está cerca.

Mientras tanto el trio del Team Rocket le dio un informe de forma remota a Sakaki sobre el Team Flare pero Sakaki parece ya saber quiénes son.

Después de hablar sobre Squishi y mostrarle una fotografía a Sakaki este ordenó la captura de ese espécimen.

Mientras tanto, Squishi parecía preocupado ya que sintió que el otro Zygarde Core está en peligro.

De hecho este Zygarde Core estaba siendo perseguido por un pelotón del Team Flare dirigido por Aliana y Mable.

Aunque este Zygarde Core estaba en custodia del trio del Team Rocket el Team Flare no se rendiría sin importar que este Zygarde Core se transforma en su forma 50%.

Al ver que este Zygarde es muy poderoso Lysandre y Xerosic llaman a un agente del Team Flare que pasa a ser el propio Alain.

Alain quien llego para la misión Mega evoluciono a su Charizard en Mega Charizard X y proporciona el apoyo necesario para capturar a este Zygarde.

El trio del Team Rocket no tuvo éxito y fueron mandados a volar por el Team Flare.

Tan pronto como esto Zygarde Core fue capturado Squishi se puso muy triste y preocupado lo que llevó a Eureka a comprobar que le pasaba.

En ese momento Satoshi y Sceptile llegaron con orgullo sosteniendo la Sceptilite.

Satoshi y Sceptile usaron la Mega evolución y todos miraron con asombro a Mega Sceptile.

Entonces Charizard salió flexionando sus músculos de su pokeball lo cual causó que la Keystone de Satoshi reaccionara y que Charizard también Mega evolucionara.

Pronto todo el mundo se quedó mirando la incredulidad al ver que Satoshi ha Mega evolucionado a dos Pokemon al mismo tiempo lo que era muy raro.

Nuestros héroes llegaron a la Ciudad Fleurrh al final de la tarde donde Serena espera ganar el escaparate Pokemon y su tercera llave de la princesa pero ven una multitud animando a la performer y la favorito para ganar el escaparate Amelia lo que hizo a Serena sentirse preocupada.

Resulta que Amelia proviene de una familia rica y famosa.

Más tarde esa noche cuando todo el mundo vio que Serena no estaba comiendo Satoshi le animó a comer así que no tendría que preocuparse y estaría llena de energía.

Serena sonrió y se rió sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse cuando Satoshi cree en ella.

Al día siguiente fue el escaparate de Pokemon y nuestros héroes le desearon a Serena y sus Pokemon lo mejor.

Mientras Sylveon recibió los mejores deseos de los Pokemon de Citron especialmente de Chespin quien se sonrojó por atracción pero Sylveon se sentía más confiada y feliz cuando Espeon dijo que cree en ella.

En el vestíbulo aunque Serena y sus Pokemon sintieron nauseas al ver Amelia por su arrogancia.

Todos los otros artistas sintieron la misma sensación al ver a Amelia y su mujer brillante Dragonair y su mujer Espeon entrar en el vestíbulo como si fueran los dueños del lugar.

La señora Yashio llegó al escaparate donde esta fue abordada por varias personas que querían que ella fuera mentora de Amelia el prestigio de la Ciudad pero Yashio se negó implícitamente.

El Pokemon escaparate comenzó con el señor Pierre y su Klefki haciendo sus rutinas.

El tema de la primera fase es atraer el mayor número de Rhyhorn.

El intérprete que atrae más Rhyhorn gana la ronda y pasa a la fase del estilo libre.

Serena estaba vestida de criadora Pokemon y dada su educación y su encanto único con los Rhyhorn estos al instante corrieron hasta ella y la abrumó con su afecto.

Chuchu, Pancham, Vivillon, y Meowstic permanecieron fuera del camino y tenían gotas de sudor.

Debido a esto Serena automáticamente fue declarada el ganadora de su ronda.

Después de varias rondas la ronda final llegó con Amelia y su Dragonair y Espeon.

La presencia de Amelia crea éxtasis por todo el estadio dándole la ventaja de estar en casa y ella vaporiza rápidamente la competencia para seguir adelante.

Como Serena y su Pokemon se prepararon para el estilo libre Sylveon se preocupó por cometer errores de nuevo.

Serena pensó que es un buen momento para ella para recordar a todos su Pokemon que lo más importante es divertirse no importa qué.

También les dio a Pokepuffs citando a Satoshi sobre la ingesta de alimentos los cuales dan energía y confianza.

Pronto Serena y sus Pokemon estaban listos para ir.

Las actuaciones del estilo libre iniciaron con Serena, Amelia y las otras cuatro performer en la carrera por la llave de la princesa.

Amelia y su Dragonair y Espeon tenían la ventaja de casa y su doble atracción combinado accidentalmente llego a Chespin de Citron quien se súper enamoro.

Sin embargo el rendimiento de Serena, Braixen que evolucionó a Delphox, Sylveon y de Aro se dominó la ronda y superó a la de Amelia en la votación.

Así Serena ganó el escaparate Pokemon y su tercera llave de la princesa que necesita para participar en la clase maestra del escaparate.

Sin embargo, Amelia no estaba contenta.

Nuestros héroes celebraron la clasificación de Serena en la clase maestra con una fiesta.

Más tarde esa noche Serena estaba a punto de peinar a sus Pokemon cuando se dio cuenta de que se olvidó su cepillo de vuelta en el lugar del escaparate.

Después de recuperarlo Serena y su Pokemon escuchan a Amelia quejándose con Yashio sobre el resultado del escaparate pero Yashio le dijo que conseguir una puntuación perfecta simple no es suficiente.

Yashio se marchó en su limusina mientras que Amelia se alejó murmurando cómo va a mejorar a sí misma y de plano vencer a Serena.

Serena y su Pokemon se preocuparon después de ese incidente.

Más tarde esa noche cuando Serena y sus Pokemon tenían problemas para dormir Satoshi y sus Pokemon pasaron la noche con ellos y les dijeron que ahora se encuentran en la clase maestra y que no hay vuelta atrás.

Serena y su Pokemon escucharon atentamente y apreciaron todos los consejos y la comodidad que Satoshi y sus Pokemon siguen dándoles.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes se enteran de que la clase maestra se llevaría a cabo alrededor de tres semanas más tarde en la Ciudad Gloire.

Serena ve que esto puede retrasar la batalla en el Gimnasio Snowbelle de Satoshi pero Satoshi decide poner fuera de combate el Gimnasio y animar a ella y a sus Pokemon en la Clase maestra.

Pronto se pusieron en marcha a la Ciudad de Gloire para la clase maestra.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se levantaron y se preparaban para el día.

Eureka tenía un mal sueño sobre Citron quien estaba por casarse y abandonarla.

Serena dijo en broma que un sueño es un sueño profético: el sueño podría convertirse en realidad lo que hizo a Eureka un poco preocupada.

Entonces nuestros héroes conocen a una chica llamada Lillia y su Buneary que se enamoró de Bunnelby.

Eureka como siempre pide a la chica en cuestión casarse con Citron y Citron la contiene con el brazo Aipom pero esta vez la chica Lillia dice que está interesado en una pareja y encontró a Citron como un buen partido para el horror de Eureka.

Esto molesto a Eureka, Dedenne, Chespin, e incluso a Squishi ya que Citron y Lillia encontraron que tienen un montón de cosas en común y están sorprendidos por las historias de vida de cada uno.

Incluso Bunnelby parecía disfrutar el afecto de Buneary.

Pero cuando las cosas se pusieron cabelludas con el trio del Team Rocket causando problemas como de costumbre lo que resulta en que Eureka casi pierde la vida en un acantilado pero Citron la rescata a pesar de dañar su brazo Aipom diciendo que Eureka significa mucho más que su invento a lo que Eureka era tan feliz.

Satoshi y Pikachu liberaron a Bunnelby y Buneary quienes habían sido capturados por los villanos y enviaron a los villanos a volar.

Lillia y Buneary tuvieron que separarse de Citron, Bunnelby y el grupo, pero Lillia se comprometió a reunirse con ellos.

Lillia le pidió a Eureka que cuidara de Citron hasta la próxima vez que se encuentran.

Unos días más tarde nuestros héroes llegan a Pueblo Crómlech donde conocen a Drasna Dracaena una miembro de la elite four de Kalos quien invita a Satoshi a una batalla de exhibición en el estadio del Pueblo después de haber escuchado de su reputación de la misma Diantha.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Drasna usando a sus Garchomp, Sceptile, Charizard, Lucario y Pikachu mientras que Drasna usa a sus Garchomp, Goodra, Noivern, Druddigon, Dragalge y Altaria quien mega evoluciona en Mega Altaria, Drasna pierde.

Una semana después nuestros héroes visitaron Pueblo Joule ya que Citron dijo que van a tener un festival en honor a Zapdos en dicho lugar.

Sin embargo en el camino se encontraron a Zapdos que estaba de mal humor obligándolos a buscar refugio en una cueva para escapar de la tormenta eléctrica.

En la cueva a nuestros héroes se les preguntó por un trabajador de rescate lesionado quien estaba escondido de Zapdos que sí podrían llevarle medicamentos a un niño enfermo en Pueblo Joule.

Al ver que la cueva ya estaba llena Satoshi usa Hawlucha para despejar los escombros y la ecolocalización de Noibat para encontrar un camino hacia el otro lado de la cueva que conduce al Pueblo Joule.

Desafortunadamente profundamente en el túnel, el techo de la cueva se derrumbó, separando Satoshi, Pikachu, Hawlucha y Noibat de Serena, Citron y Eureka.

Serena llama preocupada por Satoshi asegurándose de que él y sus Pokemon estaban bien y él lo confirma para su alivio.

Serena le dijo Satoshi que siguiera adelante y entregara el medicamento ya que es muy urgente y Satoshi está de acuerdo.

Pronto Noibat utilizó su ecolocalización para llevar a Satoshi, Pikachu y Hawlucha fuera de la entrada de la cueva hasta que fueron detenidos por el Zapdos de antes.

Después de intercambiar palabras y motivos que no funcionó Satoshi envió a Hawlucha y Talonflame para defenderse de Zapdos pero ambos fueron derrotados rápidamente.

Noibat no quería ver a Hawlucha y Talonflame lastimados y aumento su valor y fuerza para convertirse en Noivern y salir en su rescate.

Noivern aprendió Boomburst.

Satoshi y Noivern utilizan el entorno rocoso y la ecolocalización para derrotar a Zapdos pero entonces el trio del Team Rocket llegó a la escena en su robot Ferrothorn y capturaron a Zapdos.

Al darse cuenta de que todo esto era un montaje Satoshi, Pikachu y Noivern liberaron a Zapdos y mandaron a los villanos a volar.

Zapdos disipó la tormenta eléctrica y se calmó al ver que Satoshi y sus Pokemon estaban tratando de salvarlo por lo que los dejó pasar a través del camino.

Satoshi llegó a Pueblo Joule y entrega el medicamento y se reunió con Serena, Eureka y Citron que estaban felices de escuchar las buenas noticias sobre Noibat evolucionando hacia un Noivern fuerte.

El festival en Pueblo Joule comenzó como estaba previsto.

Una semana después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad de Gloire el sitio del escaparate Pokemon clase maestra y se encuentran con Shauna, Nini y Miette quienes han ganado las tres llaves de la princesa necesarios para entrar en la clase maestra.

Como de costumbre Miette coquetea con el súper denso Satoshi para disgusto y vergüenza de Serena a pesar de que está aliviado de que Satoshi anunció que está animando a Serena para la gran decepción de Miette.

Nini ha descubierto en el flechazo de Serena en Satoshi como Miette, Eureka, y Shauna lo han hecho antes.

La Smoochum de Nini fue a ver a la Pancham de Serena el que inmediatamente volvió a entrar en su Pokeball para evitar ser besado por ella.

El trio del Team Rocket llegó aliviado de que Jessie logró ganar las tres llaves de la princesa y Jessie está dispuesta a demostrar por qué 'Jessilee' debe ser la reina de Kalos con Gourgeist, Trevenant, Barbaracle, Meowth y Wobbuffet a su lado.

Más tarde esa noche nuestros héroes reciben una llamada de Grace la madre de Serena que anunció sus planes de asistir a la clase maestra y animarla en vivo.

El Profesor Sycamore, Cosette y Sophie llamaron para desearle todo lo mejor a Serena mientras le contaron que planeaban verlo en su laboratorio.

Al día siguiente llegó la hora del escaparate Pokemon clase muestra: 27 performer cada uno con tres claves de la princesa y sólo una de las performer puede colocarse alto y tener éxito sobre Aria como la próxima reina de Kalos.

El lugar estaba lleno más allá de la capacidad y la gente de todo Kalos como Alexa, Viola, Korrina y su Lucario, Gurkinn, Tierno, Trevor, Yvonne (y tal vez la gente de todo el mundo) estaban viendo el programa en la televisión.

Grace se sentó junto a nuestros héroes en la audiencia.

Monsieur Pierre y Klefki comenzaron las presentaciones de las 27 performer.

La reina de Kalos Aria apareció y dio un discurso corto y dulce.

También Yashio se introdujo como un juez especial y reconocida como una ex reina de Kalos.

Yashio presento su propio discurso.

A continuación el señor Pierre explicó las reglas: no hay temas para las actuaciones solamente hay actuaciones estilo libre llevado a cabo en estilo del torneo en grupos de tres performer.

En la ronda de 27 conocidos como los cuartos de final las performer podrán usar hasta dos Pokemon; en la Ronda de 9 que es la semifinal las performer podrían utilizar hasta cuatro Pokemon; entonces hacia adelante en el top 3, que es la final las performer podrían usar tantos Pokemon como quieran; los últimos 2 Intérpretes van cabeza a cabeza utilizando los Pokemon que quieran y el ganador se convierte en la reina de Kalos.

Serena, Miette y otra performer se agrupan en los cuartos de final y Serena llegó a la cima con Delphox y Gallade para pasar a las semifinales.

Shauna y Jesse como Jessilina también avanzaron a las semifinales.

En la semifinal Serena llegó a la cima con Chuchu, Vivillon, Aurorus, y Pancham para pasar a la final, Shauna y Jessie también se unieron a Serena en la final.

En las finales Serena, Shauna y Jessie hicieron sus actuaciones estilo libre usando todos sus Pokemon.

Shauna tuvo menos votos de las tres que significaba Serena y Jessie tenían que enfrentarse entre sí con el título de reina de Kalos en juego.

Antes de la última actuación del estilo libre Shauna, Miette y Nini solicitaron a Serena para dar su todo y ganar por ellas.

Finalmente cuando todo se reducía a la última actuación del estilo libre, Serena encabeza a Jessie con Chuchu, Vivillon, Sylveon, Gallade Aro se, Meowstic y Delphox durante la actuación.

Jessie se enfureció con Meowth, Wobbuffet, Trevenant, Barbaracle, Inkay y Gourgeist quienes fueron tras ella sabiendo que los tiempos venideros van a ser ásperos.

Yashio, Aria, y el señor Pierre llevaron a cabo la ceremonia de clausura en la que Serena se presentó con una tiara y un trofeo.

Con esto en los libros Aria ha pasado en el título de reina de Kalos a Serena.

Serena se llevó todos los elogios de Grace, nuestros héroes, Trevor, Tierno, Nini, Shauna, Miette, y del Profesor Sycamore, Sophie, Cosette, Korrina e Yvonne quienes llamaron de sus respectivas localizaciones.

Grace observaba con una sonrisa maternal ver a Serena enrojecer por el elogio de Satoshi.

Pronto era el tiempo para el baile de la nueva reina de Kalos en el que todas las performer también asistieron para celebrar a la nueva reina de Kalos recién coronada.

La regla es que Serena podría invitar a todos sus amigos para la recepción pero estaba obligado a tener una pareja masculina ya que ella es la reina de Kalos.

Grace sabía lo que estaba en la mente de Serena y llevó a Citron y Eureka a una distancia discreta.

Serena se sonrojó por la vergüenza de ver las payasadas de Grace pero lo tomó como su oportunidad de pedirle a Satoshi que sea su cita a lo cual afortunadamente Satoshi estuvo de acuerdo.

Por supuesto todo el mundo tenía que llevar traje formal antes de asistir.

En el evento que comenzó con un contexto social Serena era el centro de atención ya que es la nueva reina de Kalos aunque la mayoría de las performer y otras chicas incluyendo Aria solo observaban a Satoshi de manera enamorada y lujuriosa.

Entonces lo social fue seguido de una auténtica cena formal de múltiples festines Kalosianos: bebidas de arranque, aperitivos, sopa y ensalada, plato principal y finalmente postre.

Junto Satoshi y Serena comieron en paz en una mesa designada para ellos junto con otros dignatarios como Monsieur Pierre, Aria, Yashio y otras ex reinas de Kalos.

A continuación después de la cena formal la danza formal se puso en marcha que es similar a la danza en la fiesta de baile.

Es costumbre que la nueva reina de Kalos y su cita tenga el primer baile acompañados de una pareja de Pokemon.

Las luces se apagaron y dos focos seguían a la pareja de Satoshi y Serena y la pareja de Pokemon Espeon y Sylveon.

Satoshi y Serena disfrutaron cada momento bailando juntos como pareja y lo mismo pasa con Espeon y Sylveon.

Satoshi sintió el baile más a gusto con Serena en comparación con su tiempo en la fiesta de baile.

Muchas damas miraban con envidia a la pareja, ya que deseaban poder bailar con un hombre como Satoshi.

Las otras parejas Pokemon de Pikachu y Chuchu, Gallade y Gardevoir, Lucario y Zoroark, Vivillon y Vivillon, Meowstic y Meowstic, Aurorus y Tyrantrum y Greninja y Delphox tenían su propia fiesta de baile con la supervisión de Grace, Eureka, Citron, y el resto de los Pokemon de Satoshi y los Pokemon de Citron.

Pancham hizo cómicamente todo lo que podía hacer para evitar a la Smoochum de Nini a toda costa pero se asustó cuando Smoochum finalmente le dio un beso.

Grace felizmente observaba con una gran cantidad de orgullo ver a Serena en manos de Satoshi ya que ella pensaba que era la pareja perfecta para Serena.

Después de la danza de Satoshi y Serena todos los demás bailaron.

La celebración acabo más tarde ese día.

Nini, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor y Miette se separaron del grupo.

Miette se susurró a sí misma que la próxima vez iba a hacer un movimiento para conseguir a Satoshi para sí misma mientras se salió de la Ciudad Gloire.

Nuestros héroes se dirigieron al hotel y descansaron el resto del día.

Durante la noche Serena y declaró que ahora puede apoyar Satoshi completamente en su búsqueda de ganar la liga Kalos a lo cual estuvo de acuerdo Grace.

Luego Serena confesó su enamoramiento sobre Satoshi con Grace y Grace le dijo que ella está bien siempre y cuando Serena sea feliz.

Entonces Serena tenía dudas acerca de si Satoshi lo entendería y correspondería sus sentimientos.

Grace le dijo a Serena que no renunciara a su fe de que el amor viene a aquellos que lo creen y esa es la manera que es.

Serena se inspiró por eso y se comprometió a no darse por vencido hasta el final como diría Satoshi.

Grace también añadió que llevar a cabo una relación poco a poco es el mejor camino a seguir ya que siente que Satoshi necesitaría todo el apoyo que Serena pueda darle en el futuro.

Al día siguiente Grace se separó de nuestros héroes y se llevó el trofeo de la reina de Kalos con ella para llevarlo a Pueblo Vaniville para mostrar en la casa.

Nuestros héroes pasaron la navidad y el año nuevo en la Ciudad Gloire.

Aunque Serena perdió una oportunidad de besar a Satoshi debajo del muérdago ella lo dejó pasar recordar las sabias palabras de Grace sobre de llevar la relación lentamente y de manera constante.

Una semana después en camino a Ciudad nuestros héroes llegaron a un inmenso prado donde escuchan un fuerte rugido el cual sorprende a todo el mundo.

Serena con miedo pregunta si alguien conoce ese sonido y después de escuchar de nuevo descubren cerca de una colina que era un grupo de Pokemon compuesto de varios Pyroar y Litleo.

Al parecer un Pyroar está expulsando a un Litleo del grupo a lo cual Satoshi se acerca al grupo y le dice a Pyroar que está siendo demasiado duro y debe dejar que Litleo quedarse un poco más pero Pyroar parece estar en desacuerdo y se retira junto a su manada.

De repente el estómago de Litleo retumba lo que indica que tiene hambre por lo cual Satoshi intenta darle de comer pero este se va a intentar encontrar su propia comida.

Sin embargo el trio del Team Rocket también está viendo a Litleo desde la parte superior de la otra colina tratando de capturarlo.

Más tarde Litleo descorazonado a través de los pastizales mira hacia atrás en el lugar de los hechos anteriores.

De repente Litleo cae por un acantilado pero es salvado por Satoshi.

Más tarde el trio del Team Rocket trato de capturar a la manada de Pyroar pero fueron detenidos por Satoshi, sus Pokemon y Litleo quienes mandaron a los villanos a volar al final Litleo se unió a Satoshi al ver la fuerza de este.

Dos semanas después Satoshi se despertó una mañana pero se tambaleó y se desplomó en los brazos de Serena.

Serena se da cuenta de que Satoshi está muy enfermo y presenta una fiebre alta lo cual alarmo a todos.

Mientras Serena y sus Pokemon se quedaron para cuidar de Satoshi los hermanos Meyer fueron a la Ciudad más cercana para obtener la medicina.

A continuación un guitarrista llamado Jimmy llegó después de haber oído sobre el Pikachu de Satoshi y quería luchar con su propio Pikachu llamado Spike.

Serena sabía que Jimmy no va a desaparecer pero también sabía que Satoshi no retrocederá ante un desafío incluso si no se considera físicamente apto para la batalla.

Así Serena decide ponerse la ropa de Satoshi y hacerse pasar por él.

Jimmy y Spike parecían haber comprado el acto y Serena y Pikachu se enfrentaron Jimmy y Spike.

Las cosas fueron bien hasta que Eureka y Citron llegaron y se sorprendieron al ver lo que está haciendo Serena pero siguieron la corriente del plan aunque Eureka bromeó sobre Serena y Pikachu.

De repente el trio del Team Rocket atrapó tanto a Pikachu y Spike en el proceso de destrozar la cubierta de Serena.

Cuando los villanos estaban a punto de escapar Satoshi y Greninja los detuvieron y rescataron tanto Pikachu con la ayuda de Serena.

Entonces Pikachu y Spike enviados a los villanos a volar.

Satoshi estaba a punto de aceptar el desafío de Jimmy hasta que siente una punzada aguda de hambre mientras su estómago gruñe.

Después del almuerzo, Satoshi y Pikachu derrotaron a Jimmy y Spike en una batalla Pokemon y se separaron en términos amistosos.

Una semana después nuestros héroes se encuentran con Alain de nuevo en un Centro Pokemon en el bosque.

Alain estaba dándole a su Charizard un merecido descanso pero aun así le ofreció otra batalla a Satoshi de Mega evolución para que los Charizard ajustar cuentas.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Alain usando a sus Noivern, Hawlucha, Goodra, Meowstic, Charizard y Pikachu mientras Alain usa a sus Abomasnow, Lopunny, Manectric, Swampert, Aggron y Charizard.

Durante la batalla estaban muy igualados Satoshi y Alain quienes enviaron como su último Pokemon a su respectivo Charizard.

El mismo resultado se produjo de nuevo cuando el Mega Charizard X de Satoshi empato contra el Mega Charizard X de Alain una vez más terminando nuevamente la batalla entre Alain y Satoshi en empate.

Alain se separó de nuestros héroes y reanudó su trabajo.

Más tarde Alain recibe una actualización de Lysandre con respecto a su hermana Mairin y su Chespin apodado Chespee que se encontraba en un misterioso estado de coma resulta que Chespee apenas se movió pero fue sin duda una buena noticia.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes establecieron un campamento en el bosque.

Durante la noche la frustración de Charizard comenzó a crecer por haber empatado con el Charizard de Alain dos veces seguidas.

Del mismo modo Satoshi está empezando a ser un poco obsesionado acerca de cómo él y Alain están muy igualados.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tyranitar siente algo y casualmente Keystone de Satoshi se ilumina.

Todo el mundo se despierta con la noticia.

Después de algún tiempo Satoshi y Tyranitar sostiene la Tyranitarite la Mega piedra de Tyranitar.

Serena le aconsejó a Satoshi que tener cuidado cuando utilice la Mega evolución.

Una semana más tarde nuestros héroes siguen su viaje hacia Ciudad Snowbelle cuando de repente son atacados por un Articuno el cual estaba molesto por una extraña razón.

Más tarde descubren que el trio del Team Rocket está detrás de todo ya que usaron una máquina para controlar a Articuno pero Satoshi con la ayuda de sus Pokemon en especial Litleo quien evoluciona a Pyroar logran destruir la máquina del trio del Team Rocket y mandaron a los villanos a volar.

Articuno se va agradecido con nuestros héroes por salvarlos.

Un par de semanas más tarde nuestros héroes se encuentran Diantha que en realidad quería hablar con ellos acerca de la premonición de Olympia sobre la crisis de Kalos.

Diantha les muestra un video de unas misteriosas y grandes raíces de árboles negros las cuales tragaron casi la totalidad de una isla de la costa Kalosiana (esta era la misma isla donde el Team Flare realizó sus experimentos secretos) además resulta que esto ha ocurrido en muchos lugares de Kalos.

Luego Diantha menciona algo acerca del legendario Pokemon del orden de la naturaleza Zygarde y la forma en que aparece cuando parece estar amenazado el equilibrio de la naturaleza.

Diantha les preguntó a nuestros héroes si algo extraño estaba sucediendo a su alrededor ya que Olympia le dijo que estaban en el centro de la crisis.

Después de pensarlo Eureka menciona acerca de cómo Satoshi podría mega evolucionar a múltiples Pokemon además de la extraña transformación de Greninja lo cual en verdad es muy extraño de acuerdo con Diantha.

Después de todo una Keystone solo puede Mega evolucionar a un Pokemon a la vez además no se ha encontrado nada relevante a la posible Mega evolución de los iniciales de Kalos.

Diantha inspeccionó el Mega aro de Satoshi y la Keystone pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

De repente las mismas misteriosas raíces que Diantha les mostro en el video aparecieron en el claro tragándose gran parte del bosque.

Diantha saco de su pokeball a su Gardevoir y la Mega evoluciono a Mega Gardevoir y las dos procedieron a destruir esas raíces.

Nuestros héroes sacaron a todos sus Pokemon para destruir esas raíces pero esas raíces se mantuvieron en crecimiento y no desaparecían.

Satoshi decide tomar la oportunidad y Mega evolucionar a Charizard, Sceptile y Tyranitar.

Todos observaron con preocupación cuando se produjo la Mega evolución y Mega Charizard X, Mega Tyranitar y Mega Sceptile además Greninja sufrió una extraña transformación con la cual se parecía a Satoshi.

Mega Charizard X, Mega Tyranitar, Greninja y Mega Sceptile contemplaron esas raíces para dar rienda suelta a sus feroces ataques con los comandos de Satoshi.

Diantha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y se preguntó si tenía que ver con el vínculo único y fuerte de Satoshi con su Pokemon.

Ella admiraba Satoshi desde el principio cuando lo conoció pero no había visto ni sabía nada sobre el verdadero potencial de Satoshi hasta el presente.

Pronto, Satoshi, Greninja, Mega Charizard X, Mega Tyranitar y Mega Sceptile brutalmente destruyeron las raíces pero entonces Mega Charizard Z comenzó a salirse fuera de control mientras Satoshi, Greninja, Mega Tyranitar y Mega Sceptile lucharon para contenerlo.

Satoshi fue muy quemado por el lanzallamas de Mega Charizard X dejándolo inconsciente y causando que Greninja Mega Charizard X, Mega Tyranitar y Mega Sceptile volvieran a la normalidad y colapsaron también.

Serena atiende con urgencia a Satoshi mientras sus Pokemon lograron ayudar a Charizard, Tyranitar, Greninja y Sceptile a recuperarse.

Los Pokemon de Satoshi corrieron inmediatamente a ver a Satoshi pero Satoshi logró recuperarse.

Este incidente, sin embargo fue un gran obstáculo ya que Satoshi ahora duda de si podía controlar este poder.

Squishi que se escondió en la bolsa de Eureka estaba visiblemente asustado por el caos sabiendo que el Team Flare debe estar detrás de esto ya que el otro Zygarde Core ha sido sometido a los experimentos de Xerosic.

Diantha se separó de nuestros héroes y voló en su helicóptero y estaba sumida en sus pensamientos acerca del incidente al igual sobre el misterio fenómeno que genera las experiencias de Satoshi con la Mega evolución además de la extraña transformación de Greninja.

Ante el temor de que esto podría ser sólo el comienzo Diantha decidio hacer lo que pudo y buscar la ayuda que necesita para proteger a Satoshi y sus amigos.

Diantha se conecta con Malva de la elite four y le pide hacer una misión especial en relación con la investigación y la eliminación de esas raíces.

Era dudoso pero Satoshi logró recuperar totalmente su fuerza sobre todo gracias a Serena así como Citron y Eureka.

Esto ayudó a Satoshi reanudar su entrenamiento de rutina pero sus amigos sobre todo Serena estaban muy preocupados por Satoshi que parece estar entrenando sin parar con sus Pokemon para estar listo para cualquier cosa.

Satoshi se las arregló para adaptarse a la Mega evolución de un solo Pokemon si se trataba de Charizard, Tyranitar o Sceptile.

Hablando de Mega piedras Satoshi logró encontrar la Mega piedra de Pidgeot llamada Pidgeotite la Mega Piedra de Gardevoir llamada Gardevorite y la Mega Piedra de Garchomp la Garchompite y estos fueron capaces de acostumbrarse a sus Mega evoluciones como se evidencia en sus victorias sobre los Pokemon de otros entrenadores en batallas Pokemon.

Satoshi se sentía más confiado y pensó que algún día podría ser capaz de Mega evolucionar varios Pokemon al mismo tiempo además de controlar la transformación de Greninja.

Sin embargo él se daría cuenta de lo mal que se juzgó a sí mismo cuando él y compañía descubrió otro conjunto de esas raíces extrañas y destructivas que amenazan con acabar con Ciudad Snowbelle.

Cuando los Ciudadanos estaban huyendo lejos del peligro Satoshi soltó de sus pokeballs a todos sus Pokemon y trató de destruir esas raíces de nuevo pero eran mucho más poderosas y destructivas que antes y sus Pokemon estaban sufriendo grandes lesiones.

A continuación sin siquiera pensar racionalmente Satoshi decidió Mega evolucionar a Pidgeot, Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gardevoir y Garchomp además de activar la transformación de Greninja pero esta vez no pasó nada lo cual alarmo a todos.

Las raíces gravemente hirieron a Greninja, Pidgeot, Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gardevoir y Garchomp.

Satoshi empezó a sentirse impotente como las raíces se acercaban a él hasta que las raíces se congelaron súbitamente por un Mega Abomasnow propiedad de Wulfric Urup el líder del Gimnasio Snowbelle.

Wulfric con severidad dijo a Satoshi que llevara a todos sus Pokemon al Centro Pokemon.

También quería hablar con Satoshi más tarde.

Mientras ayudan a Satoshi transportar a sus Pokemon heridos al Centro Pokemon sus amigos estaban ahora muy preocupada por él.

En el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Snowbelle Wulfric severamente crítica a Satoshi por no tener una confianza profunda y genuina en todos sus Pokemon siendo por eso que sus Pokemon están sufriendo ahora.

Satoshi se quedó completamente conmocionado y devastado mientras Serena, Citron y Eureka observaron impotentes.

Más tarde esa noche Pikachu se recuperó primero lo que hizo Satoshi brevemente feliz y a Chuchu y Serena aliviadas.

A continuación por sí mismo Satoshi visita al resto de sus Pokemon que estaban durmiendo y todavía se está recuperando.

Satoshi se disculpó con ellos y les dijo que si no fuera tan imprudente no habría causado la totalidad de su sufrimiento.

Satoshi se pone su chaqueta y le dice a Pikachu, Serena, Citron y Eureka que desea estar solo por un minuto incluso cuando era de noche en el frío con nieve.

Al salir del centro Pokemon Satoshi corre rápidamente hacia el bosque.

A la mañana siguiente los amigos de Satoshi estaban preocupados cuando no regresó anoche.

La enfermera Joy llegó con la noticia de que Pidgeot, Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Greninja y Garchomp han dejado el centro Pokemon antes de que alguien se despertó esa mañana quizás en busca de Satoshi.

Pikachu les avisa en voz alta el resto de los Pokemon de Satoshi que se han recuperado por completo.

Al escuchar que Satoshi está lejos y no estará allí para ayudarles a entrenar todos los Pokemon de Satoshi comenzaron a entrenar con la firme determinación de ser fuerte no importa qué.

Al ver esto Serena se aventura sola sin sus Pokemon para buscar Satoshi y traerlo de vuelta.

Serena se encuentra a Satoshi quien todavía estaba sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que Wulfric dijo anteriormente en relación con sus recientes fracasos con la Mega evolución.

Serena se ofreció a ayudarlo y recordarle cómo él la ayudó pero Satoshi no pudo soportarlo más y le gritó diciendo que este no era su problema.

Serena se sorprendió y furiosamente golpea Satoshi con bolas de nieve diciéndole que él no es él mismo de siempre.

Serena se va entre lágrimas a lo cual Satoshi se da cuenta de lo que dijo Serena y se sacudió de su depresión y decidió correr más en el bosque para tratar de redescubrirse a sí mismo.

Serena vuelve al centro Pokemon con lágrimas y frustración para gran sorpresa de los Pokemon de Satoshi de Pokemon y de y sus propios Pokemon.

Sin embargo cuando la nieve comienza a caer de nuevo y la enfermera Joy advierte a todos que una tormenta de nieve se acerca Serena decide ir a buscar a Satoshi de nuevo a pesar de su frustración después de escuchar las súplicas de sus Pokemon y los Pokemon de Satoshi.

Citron y Eureka y el gran grupo de Pokemon se unen a Serena en la búsqueda de Satoshi.

Satoshi busca refugio en una cueva cuando la tormenta empeoró.

Después de invitar a los Pokemon salvajes locales a buscar refugio con él esto suscitó algunos viejos recuerdos de él haciendo lo mismo cuando era joven.

Todos los amigos y Pokemon de Satoshi encuentra otra cueva gracias a Squishi.

Serena confesó que le dijo un montón de cosas malas a Satoshi y ahora lo lamenta ya que realmente lo admira.

Toda sus Pokemon así como los Pokemon de Satoshi la consolaban mientras Citron y Eureka entienden la situación.

A medida que la tormenta se intensificó todos ellos en especial Serena se preocuparon y oraron por Satoshi para que estuviera seguro.

Durante la noche Satoshi de repente oye los gritos de un grupo de Spewpa que se acercaron a él y a los otros Pokemon salvajes quienes les avisan de la presencia de las raíces.

Mientras tanto Squishi escapa y se transforma en su forma 10% ya que percibió peligro y termina uniéndose con Pidgeot, Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Greninja y Garchomp quienes también han sentido el mismo peligro.

De acuerdo a las células de Squishi Satoshi estaba huyendo con todos los Pokemon salvajes de las raíces peligrosas de antes.

Después diciéndoles el paradero de Satoshi Squishi volvió de nuevo a la cueva para advertirle a Serena, Eureka, Citron y el resto de los Pokemon de Satoshi sobre el peligro.

Del mismo modo que las raíces estaban ganando terreno cerca de Satoshi y los Pokemon salvajes Pidgeot, Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Greninja y Garchomp destruyen las raíces y se reunieron con Satoshi.

Sin embargo nuestros héroes vieron a la distancia las raíces se encuentra cerca de nuevo de la Ciudad Snowbelle lo que provocó que decidieran volver rápido hacia allí cuando la ventisca aumento.

Serena, Eureka, Citron, y el resto de los Pokemon de Satoshi llegaron a Ciudad Snowbelle ya que fueron perseguidos por esas peligrosas raíces.

Toda la Ciudad estaba en estado de pánico como los Ciudadanos tuvieron que hacer frente a esas raíces peligrosas y la ya intensa tormenta de nieve.

Justo cuando las raíces estaban a punto de tragarse Ciudad Snowbelle Satoshi llego y destruyo algunas de las raíces.

La celebración tuvo que ser cortado cuando la rama principal de esas raíces peligrosas regresa lista para atacar.

Satoshi entonces con éxito Mega evoluciona a Pidgeot, Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gardevoir y Garchomp además de realizar perfectamente la trasformación de Greninja.

Los pensamientos de Satoshi estaban centrados en el objetivo de salvar la Ciudad Snowbelle y a sus amigos.

Con los bonos de trabajo en equipo y fuertes vínculos que todos compartían Satoshi y su equipo de Pokemon finalmente destruyen y eliminan del tallo principal de estas peligrosas raíces.

Todos los Ciudadanos aplauden para Satoshi y sus Pokemon.

Serena comenzó a disculparse con Satoshi pero Satoshi le dice a Serena que le dio un toque de atención muy necesaria.

Todo estuvo bien Wulfric llegó y dijo que espera para ver este vínculo poderoso canalizado en un desafío de Gimnasio.

Squishi comunicó sus esperanzas para un futuro brillante con la gente y Pokemon al otro Zygarde Core todavía en poder de Lysandre.

Al día siguiente después de enterarse de que el campeonato de la liga Kalos se llevaría a cabo en la Ciudad Miare en dos meses Satoshi y todos sus amigos se dirigen al Gimnasio Snowbelle.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Wulfric usando a sus Pyroar, Greninja quien usa su transformación, Talonflame, Zoroark, Hawlucha y Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard Y mientras que Wulfric uso a sus Mamoswine, Cryogonal, Avalugg, Bergmite, Beartic y Abomasnow quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Abomasnow, Wulfric pierde y le entrega a Satoshi la medalla Iceberg.

Antes de que nuestros héroes se vayan del Gimnasio Wulfric le regala a Satoshi uno de sus Bergmite después de ver la fuerza y pureza que este posee.

Serena ve que el Satoshi que conoce está de vuelta.

Más tarde esa noche en la nieve fría Satoshi llamó a todos sus Pokemon para celebrar las victorias ganadas y juntas él y sus Pokemon se comprometieron a entrenar duro y ganar el campeonato de la liga Kalos juntos.

Serena sale y deja que todos su Pokemon interactúen con los Pokemon de Satoshi.

Satoshi y Serena pasaron unos momentos juntos mientras que sus Pokemon se entremezclan para poder reflexionar sobre los últimos días y se disculparon por cualquier malentendido y momentos difíciles que se hayan dado el uno al otro.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Satoshi la abraza en agradecimiento por haberle ayudado, y ella lo abraza a cambio y susurra que siempre va a apoyarlo y animarlo.

Todos sus Pokemon vieron a Satoshi y Serena abrazándose el uno al otro y sabían que este momento los trajo a todos ellos más cerca.

Mientras tanto en los laboratorios de Lysandre por la costa Kalosiana Lysandre estaba viendo imágenes de los experimentos de Xerosic que implementan esas raíces destructivas cerca de Ciudad Snowbelle.

Después de ver a Satoshi en el metraje con su capacidad de Mega evolucionar a múltiples Pokemon así como la transformación de Greninja y la destrucción de esas raíces Lysandre se compromete a obtener ese poder para el Team Flare.

A continuación Lysandre llama a todo su equipo a una reunión con respecto a la fase final de la operación Z.

Dos semanas más tarde a lo largo del camino a Ciudad Miare la Keystone de Satoshi se ilumina por coincidencia cuando Lucario percibió una gran fuente de energía.

Resulta que nuestros héroes encontraron una Lucarionite en una cueva.

En lugar de tomar la Lucarionite, Lucario decide dejarla allí ya que no quería Mega evolucionar para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

Satoshi razonó con Lucario pero Lucario se negó obstinadamente y dijo que él cree que él y Satoshi pueden hacerse más fuerte como un equipo sin ña Mega evolución de alguna manera Lucario sentía que tiene que hacer eso.

Satoshi finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con Lucario mientras todos los demás asintieron a regañadientes.

Zoroark se preguntó lo que estaba en la mente de Lucario.

Un mes después nuestros héroes se dirigían a Ciudad Miare para el campeonato de la liga Kalos y se detuvieron para descansar y en el caso de tren Satoshi entrenar.

Mientras Satoshi y sus Pokemon estaban haciendo algún tipo de entrenamiento un Pokemon llamado Volcanion hace un aterrizaje forzoso en el medio de la práctica de batalla y Satoshi misteriosamente estaba siendo retenido por Volcanion gracias a un anillo magnético inusual.

Volcanion voló y se llevó la Satoshi a lo largo de mala gana lo que provocó que los Pokemon de Satoshi y sus amigos comenzaran a rastrearlos.

Volcanion y Satoshi llegaron al reino Azoth.

Volcanion y Satoshi aterrizaron en un dirigible lleno de gente que Satoshi deduce son los enemigos de Volcanion ya que Volcanion estaba tratando de tomar un contenedor de esas personas tenían.

El jefe de este grupo de personas conocidas como de Gabinete Azoth llamado ministro Alva activa una forma oscura de la Mega evolución llamada Mega Wave utilizando a su personal y por la fuerza Mega evoluciona a su brillante Gengar, un Alakazam y un Glalie.

Poco después Volcanion quedó sometido y congelado en hielo el chico junto a Alva llamado Príncipe Rali le dijo a Satoshi sobre la Pokemon en el interior del contenedor la cual se llamaba Magearna un Pokemon artificial creada hace más de 500 años.

Pronto Satoshi ve a sus Pokemon que vienen a su rescate.

Volcanion se descongela y se escapó con Magearna y Satoshi mientras los Pokemon de Satoshi causaron una distracción y siguieron a Volcanion.

Al parecer Volcanion y Magearna se conocen entre sí y Volcanion hace todo lo posible para mantener alejados a los seres humanos de Magearna aunque Magearna no está de acuerdo con la actitud de Volcanion hacia los seres humanos.

Pronto Serena, Eureka y Citron llegaron y se familiarizaron con Magearna.

Serena compró Satoshi algo de ropa nueva para reemplazar a su ropa dañada por el agua.

Desde que Satoshi seguía unido a Volcanion por eses anillos todos tenían que acompañar a Volcanion y Magearna a su casa en la meseta Nebel.

Más tarde esa noche de camino a la meseta Nebel meseta nuestros héroes fueron atacados por el trio del Team Rocket que también había ganado el poder de Mega Wave presumiblemente de Alva.

Satoshi, Pikachu y Volcanion se quedaron para luchar contra el Heracross Mega y el Mega Pinsir mientras Serena, Citron y Eureka huyeron con Magearna sólo para caer en un foso.

Del mismo modo que el trio del Team Rocket estaba cerca de robar a Magearna para Alva una princesa llamada Chymia envía a los villanos a volar con su Mega Gardevoir brillante.

Volcanion terminó la lucha por expulsando de su cuerpo una erupción de vapor que ataco a todo el mundo incluyendo a Satoshi y Pikachu quienes estaban en el fuego cruzado.

Pronto se encuentran con Serena, Citron, Eureka y Magearna acompañados por Chymia.

Chymia les dijo a todos acerca de su hermano menor el príncipe Rali y su relación con Alva.

Mientras Rali parece confiar en Alva Chymia cree que Alva está tramando algo muy malo.

Temprano la mañana siguiente todo el mundo llegó a la meseta Nebel.

Volcanion dice que todos los Pokemon que viven allí temían a los seres humanos ya que ellos los perjudicados en el pasado pero poco a poco los Pokemon comenzaron a confiar y respetar a nuestros héroes y sus Pokemon.

A través del razonamiento científico Citron utilizó el ácido de un Gulpin para destruir los anillos magnéticos que unían a Satoshi y Volcanion juntos.

Al día siguiente Alva y sus fuerzas invadieron y atacaron la meseta Nebel.

Al no poder ver a sus amigos torturados Magearna voluntariamente se rinde.

El Príncipe Rali expresa su entusiasmo por el plan que él y Alva van a realizar pero Alva traiciona al príncipe Rali y uso su brillante Gengar para paralizarlo.

Alva estaba detrás del corazón alma de Magearna.

Una vez que obtiene el corazón alma Alva arrojó el Magearna sin vida de vuelta a la tierra y ordenó a su ejército de Pokemon Mega evolucionados a destruir a todos los seres humanos y los Pokemon de la meseta y se escapó listo para tomar el control total del reino Azoth.

Resulta que nuestros héroes y todos los Pokemon abajo sobrevivieron al ataque feroz y todos ellos prometen rescatar el corazón alma.

Mientras tanto Alva traiciona al trio del Rocket y los manda a volar.

Nuestros héroes vuelan en los aviones de Chymia para seguir a Alva y se enteran de que Alva planea convertir el castillo Azoth en una fortaleza armada voladora lo que significaba malas noticias.

Alva ataca a los aviones de Chymia y activó las armas de su fortaleza con el corazón alma de Magearna pero parece que el espíritu de Magearna estaba luchando para evitar que Alva disparara las armas.

Alva ordena a sus compañeros y a su ejército atacar a nuestros héroes.

Satoshi sacó a todos sus Pokemon y Mega evoluciona a su equipo especializado en la Mega evolucionando y activando la transformación de Greninja a la cual Eureka apodo como Greninjash lo cual sorprendió a los villanos.

Juntos Satoshi y sus Pokemon derrotaron al gran ejército de Pokemon que fueron controlados por Mega Wave.

Satoshi, Chymia y Volcanion enfrentan a Alva quien a continuación utiliza a su Gengar para forzar con éxito a Magearna para disparar el arma en la meseta Nebel.

Los Pokemon de la meseta Nebel resistió el ataque de gran alcance y Squishi absorbe en secreto a cientos de sus células transformándose en una nueva forma poderosa y desvió el ataque con pulso dragón antes de volver a la normalidad.

Satoshi y Pikachu lograron derrotar y desarmar a Alva y a sus asociados haciéndoles perder su ejército de Pokemon y sus capacidades de Mega Wave.

Satoshi recupera el corazón Alma y lo inserta de nuevo en Magearna.

Alva a continuación establece su fortaleza en un curso de colisión contra la meseta Nebel para matar a todos sus enemigos y procedió a escapar con su jetpack sólo para que se cayera en el bosque a continuación como su jetpack fue destruido por el Shuriken de agua del Greninja de Satoshi.

Nuestros héroes escaparon de la fortaleza pero Volcanion en el último momento se queda atrás y destruyo la fortaleza utilizando explosión.

De vuelta en la meseta Nebel todo el mundo llora la muerte de Volcanion y el estado sin vida de Magearna pero Volcanion aparece de una niebla espesa al haber sobrevivido a duras penas.

La presencia de Volcanion logra despertar a Magearna y volver de nuevo a su viejo yo verdadero.

Volcanion luego se derrumbó aparentemente muerto pero Magearna lo revive.

Volcanion le da Nuestros héroes y sus Pokemon la distinción de ser miembros honorarios de la meseta de Nebel.

Nuestros héroes dejaron la meseta Nebel para reanudar su viaje a Ciudad Miare.

Chymia detiene Alva y sus asociados.

Rali siguió el consejo de Satoshi de ir en un viaje para explorar el mundo.

Volcanion, Magearna y los Pokemon se quedan en paz en la meseta Nebel.

Dos semanas después nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Miare y se desplazaron al lugar del campeonato de la liga Kalos.

Satoshi logró ser registrado para el torneo a lo que llegaron todos los medios habituales locos todo después tras él debido a su reputación.

También parece que él es el favorito del torneo para ganarlo todo.

Satoshi incluso llegó entrevistado por Malva de la elite four de Kalos que fue asistida por su tripulación que era en realidad el trio del Team Rocket en el encubrimiento.

Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Yvonne y Sawyer también se presentaron con los cuatro últimos ya haberse registrado.

Pero no fue sólo Satoshi quien recibió el tratamiento de celebridad.

Incluso Alain por alguna razón tiene el centro de atención por el mero hecho de que una vez fue el entrenador # 1 en el ranking mundial el campeón del mundo lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo especialmente Satoshi.

Resulta que durante el verano del 2014 Alain logró el título de campeón del mundo al derrotar a la campeona maestra de Sinnoh Cynthia Shirona en la ruta a ganar un prestigioso torneo mundial de batalla Pokemon lo cual explica el estatus de celebridad de Alain.

En ese momento el profesor Sycamore, Sophie y Cosette llegó y saludaron a nuestros héroes.

Fue agradable como Serena llegó a ver a su padre y a sus dos hermanas mayores de nuevo.

Sin embargo las cosas eran muy incómodas con Alain quien fue interrogado por Sophie que sin duda expresó su grave preocupación por él como él ya que estaba fuera del laboratorio durante más de un año desde que se convirtió en campeón del mundo.

Alain, por supuesto no quería hablar de ello pero parece que el profesor Sycamore sabía de la obra de Alain con Lysandre respecto al uso de la energía Mega Evolución con fines pacíficos.

Satoshi preguntó Alain qué tipo de qué tipo de fines pacíficos Lysandre estaba hablando pero Alain no lo sabía.

A continuación la hermana menor de Alain la cual se llamaba Mairin llegó y se familiarizo con nuestros héroes.

Nuestros héroes pronto se enteraron de su Chespin llamado Chespee y su estado de coma aparentemente crónico y misterioso y que incluso mencionan cómo Alain está trabajando duro mediante la recopilación de la energía de la Mega evolución de Lysandre para que la energía de la Mega evolución podría ser utilizada para curar Chespee.

A continuación el profesor Sycamore le preguntó Satoshi acerca de su progreso en la Mega evolución.

Después de Satoshi y sus amigos detallan todo lo que pasó todo el mundo estaba aturdido y sorprendido saber que Satoshi tiene un fuerte vínculo tan único que podía Mega evolucionar muchos Pokemon al mismo tiempo además de la misteriosa transformación de Greninja.

Desconocido para todos un soldado del Team Flare espió a nuestros héroes e informó de las imágenes y la conversación a Lysandre.

Ya que el campeonato de la liga Kalos tendrá lugar al día siguiente Satoshi pasó la noche fuera reuniendo sus Pokemon para el torneo.

Entonces Lysandre llegó y habló con respecto a la Mega evolución y la transformación de Greninja con Satoshi.

Lysandre declaró que el profesor Sycamore y Alain le contaron acerca de la capacidad de Satoshi de Mega evolucionar múltiples Pokemon además de la transformación de Greninja que es muy singular y raro.

Lysandre continuación dijo que cree que Satoshi podría ser una luz de guía para el futuro y le pidió que le pague una visita poco después de los campeonatos de la liga Kalos.

Después Lysandre se fue y estaba fuera de la vista Satoshi y sus Pokemon volvieron a entrar a descansar.

Antes de la hora de dormir Lucario vuelve admitir al equipo que sigue teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre Lysandre.

Después de escuchar las sospechas de Lucario nuestros héroes se comprometieron a permanecer alerta.

El campeonato de la liga Kalos se puso en marcha en Ciudad Miare comenzando con la ceremonia de apertura dirigido por la Campeona maestra de Kalos Diantha Carnet.

Mientras tanto Xerosic y el Team Flare se infiltraron en el Gimnasio Miare y comenzaron la fase final de la Operación Z al hacerse con el control del Zygarde Core que se transformó en su forma 50% y se sentó en la Torre Prisma.

De repente en la Ciudad Miare se desencadenaron las mismas raíces destructivas de antes pero aún más letales que antes las cuales causaron amplia destrucción y el pánico se extendió por toda la Ciudad Miare.

Las raíces alcanzaron el estadio Miare lo que causó todos los competidores y espectadores a huir presas del pánico como el estadio se derrumbó.

El Profesor Sycamore, Sophie, Cosette y Mairin se agrupan y estaban tratando de encontrar a Alain, Satoshi, Serena, Citron y Eureka.

Yvonne, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor y Shauna se unieron y lucharon contra esas raíces antes de decidirse a huir por seguridad.

Mientras tanto Malva abandonó su tripulación y se fue a ver algo.

Con la sensación de que el mundo debe saber Jessie se hace cargo con James, Meowth, y Wobbuffet quienes controlaban las cámaras.

Satoshi y Alain se comprometieron a encontrar la fuente de las raíces mientras Serena y Sophie oraron por la seguridad de Satoshi y Alain respectivamente.

Squishi conocían el origen del problema y se dirigió a la Torre Prisma seguido por Serena, Citron y Eureka.

Citron les dio a Satoshi y Serena sus propios Citronic walkie-talkies.

Satoshi, Pikachu y Alain lucharon y lucharon contra las raíces hasta que Celosia y Bryony junto a su grupo de soldados Flare llegaron e informaron las órdenes de Lysandre a Alain para capturar a Satoshi.

Satoshi se sorprendió al oír esto pero no tenía tiempo para procesar esto cuando fue noqueado inconsciente por el rayo confuso de Drapion de Celosia.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la Torre Prisma los miembros del Team Flare frenaron a Satoshi y a todos sus Pokemon flotando concadenas magnéticas.

Entonces Lysandre se hizo cargo de toda la transmisión de medios de comunicación en Kalos y en todo el mundo informando acerca de su plan y muestra cómo usaría capacidad única de Zygarde y de Satoshi con la Mega evolución para hacer el mundo más hermoso.

Esto causó una gran cantidad de pánico entre todas las personas.

No hay duda de Serena y sus Pokemon estaban muy preocupados pero ponen toda su fe en Satoshi sabiendo que él y sus Pokemon van a ganar.

Squishi se enfrentó contra el Zygarde en du forma 50% controlado por el Team Flare y se transforma en su forma 10% para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo pero el Zygarde de la forma 50% le atacó a distancia.

Citron, Eureka y Serena se unieron con Citroid y Blazikenman en la lucha contra las raíces pero Byrony y Aliana del equipo de la Flare les bloquearon el paso.

Pronto fueron testigos de cómo Squishi toma la forma de lo que todos conocían como Zygarde y comienza la batalla final contra el Zygarde controlado por Team Flare sin embargo el Team Flare logró colocar a Squishi bajo su control.

Lysandre reveló sus verdaderos motivos y procede a obtener el control de Satoshi y sus Pokemon pero fracasó debido a los fuertes lazos de Satoshi con sus Pokemon.

Después de Alain y su Charizard liberaran Satoshi y todos sus Pokemon se unen a Satoshi y su Pokemon en una batalla contra Lysandre y las administradoras del Team Flare Celosia y Mable.

Después de que Satoshi y Alain derrotaran a Mable y Celosia, Lysandre envió a todo su ejército Pokemon pero todos fueron vencidos excepto sus Mega Gyarados brillante, Pyroar, Honchkrow y Mienshao.

Lysandre reveló que utilizo la energía de la Mega evolución para aumentar en exceso el poder de su Mega Gyarados quien era capaz de tomar muchos golpes y noquear a una gran parte de los Pokemon de Satoshi y Alain.

Además de su equipo de Mega evolución Satoshi también tenía a Pikachu, Lucario y Greninja a su lado cuando se enfrentaron valientemente junto a Alain y su Mega Charizard X contra Lysandre.

Malva apareció en la parte superior de la Torre Prisma revelando que ella espiaba al Team Flare en nombre de Diantha.

Pronto el día se convirtió en noche pero el resplandor rojizo del cielo nocturno hizo que el área se vea como el infierno.

Citron y Citroid derrotaron y detuvieron a Aliana y Byrony para proceder al Gimnasio Miare en la Torre Prisma donde se encontraron con Xerosic.

Después de derrotar y expulsar Xerosic de la Torre Prisma Citron destruye el dispositivo del Team Flare pero con un precio a pagar ya que Citroid también tuvo que ser sacrificado.

Mientras tanto Eureka con la ayuda Blazikenman tomó todos los riesgos e incluso cantó su canción especial a Squishi para ayudar a Squishi a sus sentidos.

Los esfuerzos de Citron de Eureka estropearon los planes del Team Flare con ambos Zygarde.

Pronto los Pokemon de Lysandre son derrotados y Lysandre parecer haber optado por suicidarse al caer de la torre Prisma.

Serena llama a Satoshi y se sintió aliviada y feliz de saber que él está bien.

Serena logró reagruparse con el profesor Sycamore, Sophie, Cosette y Mairin y voló a los laboratorios Lysandre y rescató a Chespee con algún tipo de ayuda (en secreto por el trio del Team Rocket) y públicamente por Steven Stone el campeón maestro de Hoenn.

Por desgracia Chespee quedó absorbida por un Megalith gigante que tomó la forma de un Zygarde dañado.

A continuación el Megalith Zygarde destruyo los laboratorios Lysandre y se volvió loco.

Eureka y Squishi se encontraron con el otro Zygarde Core y, finalmente se llevaron bien.

Satoshi y todos sus Pokemon; Alain; Malva; Citron; Eureka y sus dos amigos Squishi y el otro Zygarde Core y Blazikenman se agrupan y volaron en un helicóptero al escuchar en de Steven Stone que el Megalith Zygarde va rumbo a chocar contra el reloj de sol en Ciudad Anistar lo que causaría la destrucción del mundo ya que en este reloj se encontraba la máquina de AZ.

El Profesor Sycamore, Steven Stone y Serena iniciaron su campaña para detener el Megalith Zygarde.

El Profesor Sycamore uso a su Mega Garchomp, Steven uso a su Mega Metagross brillante, Serena uso a su Delphox.

El Megalith Zygarde lleno de mucha potencia causaba muchos abrumadores problemas logrando capturar a los Pokemon de Serena, Steven y el profesor Sycamore.

La esperanza fue restaurada cuando Greninja montó sobre la espalda del Mega Charizard X de Satoshi y liberó a Delphox y la atrapó estilo de novia lo cual parecía bastante íntimo.

Pikachu también montó con Greninja y logró liberar a Mega Metagross.

Lucario también un aventón y liberó a la Mega Garchomp del profesor Sycamore.

Serena estaba feliz de que Satoshi estaba allí y Mairin y Sophie fueron igualmente feliz por Alain.

De repente de manera misteriosa Greninja y Lucario sintieron donde estaba Chespee el cual fue restringido en el interior del Megalith Zygarde y juntos se usaron una poderosa combinación de Shuriken de agua y aura esfera para marcar la posición de Chespee en el Megalith Zygarde.

Satoshi y el gran grupo continuaron luchando contra el Megalith Zygarde el cual todavía era demasiado poderoso pero para sorpresa de todos los demás líderes de Gimnasio Kalos además de la elite four de Kalos junto a Yvonne, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor y Shauna se presentaron listos para la batalla y salvar al mundo.

Pronto el gran grupo unido por Malva y Diantha planeó su estrategia.

Se decidió que Satoshi y Alain irían dentro y salvarían a Chespee mientras que el resto harían espacio para ellos.

Olympia atrajo la atención de todos a Satoshi, Pikachu, Lucario, Greninja y el equipo de Mega evolución de Satoshi creyendo que son la clave para salir de la crisis.

El grupo grande menos Serena, Cosette, Sophie y Mairin lucharon para darle paso a Satoshi, Alain y sus Pokemon a pesar de ser lastimados ellos mismos.

Pero a través de un montón de vueltas y revueltas Satoshi, Alain y sus Pokemon lograron escalar hasta el Megalith Zygarde y rescataron a Chespee justo antes de que el Megalith podría llegar a Serena, Cosette, Sophie y Mairin.

Satoshi y el grupo grande se reunieron para el movimiento final para destruir al Megalith pero este se activó nuevamente por Lysandre quien estuvo vivo todo el tiempo.

Lysandre no se detendrá hasta que se asegure de que el Megalith Zygarde choque con el reloj de sol de Ciudad Anistar y provocar el fin del mundo se dispara un potente rayo de la muerte tratando de quitar a sus enemigos del camino.

En el proceso la máscara de Blazikenman fue destruido revelando a Limone mucho al choque de Citron y Eureka.

Después Squishi logró convencer a su compañero Zygarde Core para tratar de ayudar a los seres humanos ya que ambos Zygarde Core dieron un paso adelante y se enfrentaron al Megalith y reunieron a todas las células de todo el mundo para transformarse en la forma completa de Zygarde.

Con Eureka animándolo la forma completa de Zygarde utiliza su ataque firma Núcleo Ejecutor para vaporizar el Megalith y mandar a Lysandre a volar.

Después de eso nadie sabía dónde estaba Lysandre pero esto trajo con eficacia la victoria definitiva sobre el Team Flare.

Diantha puso Malva a cargo de cazar y detener a Lysandre y los restantes miembros del Team Flare.

Una vez seguro de que todo ha terminado Zygarde utilizó sus poderes para eliminar las raíces de todo Kalos y el resplandor rojizo del infierno del cielo de la noche y dispersó todas sus células en todo el mundo y volvió de nuevo a los dos núcleos Zygarde.

En ese momento Chespee despertó del coma crónica que hizo a Mairin y a los demás felices pero Alain todavía tenía la punzada de culpabilidad aunque nunca lo demostró.

Squishi dijo un triste adiós a Eureka y estuvo de acuerdo con ella de hacer una promesa de que volverían a encontrarse y viajaran juntos cuando Eureka se hace mayor.

Squishi y el Zygarde Core azul desaparecieron al salir el sol de un nuevo día.

Una semana después Ciudad Miare estaba en un estado de la reconstrucción y la curación de la crisis.

El campeonato de la liga Kalos se aplazó a mediados y finales de mayo y se trasladó a otro sitio en la Ciudad Renaissance.

Nuestros héroes ayudaron a Citron limpiar el Gimnasio Miare y la Torre Prisma para que puedan dejarlo listo para volver a abrir.

Citron logro armar a Citroid pero Citroid tenía sus recuerdos perdidos lo que significa que Citron tendría que entrenarlo para que aprendiera las formas de ser un líder de Gimnasio.

Pero con la Torre Prisma ni siquiera abierto en el momento y sin retadores dependía de Satoshi ayudar a Citron a entrenar a Citroid.

Cuando Satoshi y Citroid se enfrentaron entre sí era un milagro que el estilo inusual de batalla de Satoshi causó que Citroid recordara de repente todo desde el momento en Citron fue creado por primera vez.

Feliz con la obtención del viejo Citroid de nuevo nuestros héroes volvieron a abrir la Torre Prisma más tarde esa noche con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que significa la fuerza de Ciudad Miare y de Kalos.

Esa misma noche Grace llegó a la Ciudad preocupada por su familia así como de Satoshi, Citron y Eureka y quería asegurarse de que estaban todos bien.

Serena todavía sentía que la gente necesitaba algo que celebrar y como la reina de Kalos reina ella tenía una idea coordinado con el apoyo del profesor Sycamore y Shauna.

Al día siguiente Serena y Shauna organizaron su propia actuación en la plaza central dando a todos los espectadores un excelente espectáculo y algo para ser feliz.

Al mismo tiempo Satoshi estaba pensando profundamente acerca de una conversación que tuvo con Grace discretamente donde hablaron acerca de Serena y de cómo Satoshi desbloqueo el potencial de Serena y como este agradece que Serena estuviera ahí para apoyarlo.

Grace le insinuó a Satoshi que Serena lo quiere pero este no lo entendió por lo que Grace le dijo que debería ser más observador.

Más tarde esa noche en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore nuestros héroes se reunieron allí para pasar el tiempo y reflexionar y Sophie y Mairin esperaban que Alain vendría.

Después de todo Alain es el hermano mayor de Mairin y el interés amoroso de Sophie.

Pero cuando llegó Alain este fríamente anuncia que va en un viaje por sí mismo para ser más fuerte y ser el protector de la Mega evolución para que la gente como Lysandre no se aprovecharían de dicho poder.

Sophie y Mairin intentaron razonar con Alain de que considerar quedarse en la Ciudad pero Alain negó que llevó a Satoshi a involucrarse.

Satoshi desafió a una batalla Alain indicando que Alain tuvo que quedarse si perdía.

Alain acepto ya que cree que luchar contra Satoshi sería excelente preparación para su búsqueda.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Alain usando a sus Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Gardevoir y Lucario mientras que Alain uso a sus Chesnaught, Charizard, Garchomp, Metagross, Hydreigon y Tyranitar.

Esta batalla nuevamente termino en el empate del Mega Charizard Y de Satoshi con el Mega Charizard X de Alain pero desde que Alain técnicamente no perdió este podría salir libremente y por desgracia para no ser visto de nuevo.

Mairin y Sophie sollozaban en la desesperación y todo el mundo sabía que iba a ser una larga noche.

Al día siguiente después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior Satoshi contempla en lo que haría el entrenamiento para prepararse para el campeonato de la liga Kalos que ahora tiene lugar en a mediados o finales de mayo en Ciudad Renaissance.

Para su mala suerte Serena y su familia tuvieron algunas sugerencias: la batalla Chateau, donde Satoshi seguía siendo un barón y la Maison de batalla situado en la Ciudad más austral Kalos Ciudad Kiloude que tomaría unos días en tren o casi un mes por el pie.

Sin embargo el sistema de metro Kalos aún sigue cerrado debido a la crisis y no será abierta hasta dos semanas más tarde.

Grace también añadió que habría un torneo de batallas dobles en menos de una semana en Ciudad Hiyoku y en broma dijo que podría ayudar a Satoshi Serena con su entrenamiento de pareja lo que hizo enrojecer Serena por vergüenza al tener que lidiar con la burla de su relación con Satoshi de su madre y sus dos hermanas mayores.

Satoshi todavía era denso y el profesor Sycamore sudo ante las payasadas de su familia.

Citron y Eureka anunciaron que Citroid y el Gimnasio Miare todavía necesitan un poco de mantenimiento por lo que temporalmente no podrán acompañar a Satoshi y Serena pero que planeaban venir a la Ciudad Renaissance para animar a Satoshi en el campeonato de la liga Kalos.

Satoshi y Serena estuvieron de acuerdo y le desearon a Citron y Eureka lo mejor.

El trio del Team Rocket informó a la base HQ que querían hablar con Sakaki.

Jessie, James y Meowth se sorprendieron cuando las nuevas órdenes eran permanecer más tiempo en Kalos y vigilar a Satoshi Katsumoto y reclutar a cualquier gente y Pokemon que puedan albergar un odio por él.

Satoshi y Serena decidieron volar hacia la Ciudad Hiyoku lo que tomaría un par de días en lugar de a pie que duran al menos una semana.

De esa manera podría tener el entrenamiento suficiente en cuanto llegan allí.

Al volar sobre el lomo de Charizard Satoshi y Serena fueron emboscados por los tres Malamar malignos de antes y Serena lo fue secuestrada como resultado.

Satoshi estaba muy decidido a salvarla y logró realizar un seguimiento de los tres Malamar malignos a una cueva donde se tienen a Serena y sus Pokemon como rehenes-

Pikachu, Espeon, Gardevoir, Tyrantrum, Vivillon y Greninja lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para rescatar a sus compañeros e intereses de amor.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon derrotaron a los tres mal Malamar quienes entonces activan un dispositivo inusual que los fusionan para formar un gran Pokemon dañado que se asemeja a una Malamar mucho más grande lleno de energía oscura.

Los Pokemon de Satoshi lograron combinar sus fuerzas y derrotaron al Malamar dañado causando que se desintegre y el dispositivo de energía oscura inusual explotara.

Satoshi, Serena y sus Pokemon y escaparon en silencio de la cueva donde los tres inconsciente Malamar yacían.

El trio del Team Rocket llegó después de algún tiempo y convence al trio maligno de Malamar para unirse al Team Rocket ya que comparten un enemigo común: Satoshi Katsumoto a lo cual el trío maligno de Malamar estuvo de acuerdo.

Más tarde esa noche, Satoshi y Serena llegaron a la Ciudad Hiyoku y se registraron en un Centro Pokemon con una sola habitación y dos camas.

Antes de ir a la cama Serena y sus Pokemon abrazaron a Satoshi y sus Pokemon por el rescate.

Después de unos días de entrenamiento Satoshi y Serena participaron en el torneo de batallas dobles de Ciudad Hiyoku donde van en contra de otros 15 diferentes equipos.

El torneo duró tres días con la primera ronda en el día 1, la segunda ronda en el día 2 y las semifinales y la final en el día 3.

En la primera ronda Satoshi y Serena ganaron con Pikachu y Chuchu contra una pareja que uso a Lucario y Medicham.

En la segunda ronda Satoshi y Serena ganaron con Gardevoir y Gallade contra una pareja que uso a Altaria y Absol.

En las semifinales Satoshi y Serena ganaron con Espeon y Sylveon contra una pareja que uso a Garchomp y Salamence.

En las finales Satoshi y Serena ganaron con Greninja y Delphox mediante la fusión de fuego y agua que Satoshi recordaba de sus días de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto contra una pareja que uso a Avalugg y Pangoro.

Satoshi y Serena ganaron el torneo de batallas dobles de Ciudad Hiyoku y consiguieron una gran cantidad de atención no deseada ya que Serena es la reina Kalos y Satoshi ya es famoso por quién es.

Satoshi y Serena llegaron al Chateau de batalla donde Satoshi todavía está clasificado como un Barón.

Donde se reúnen con Nico y Chester que ya se han clasificado como Duque y vizconde respectivamente.

En una carrera increíble Satoshi elevó rápidamente su clasificación al derrotar y superara otros entrenadores que comparten su rango incluyendo Nico, Chester y el mismo anfitrión del Chateu de batalla Duque Turner.

Satoshi sólo se enfrentó al desafío con Bergmite quien evoluciono en Avalugg, Greninja, Talonflame, Delphox, Chesnaught, Vivillon, Trevenant, Meowstic, Aegislash, Pyroar, Dragalge, Hawlucha, Goodra, Florges, Noivern y Tyrantrum ya que necesitaban estar en perfecto estado para el campeonato de la liga Kalos.

Satoshi lucharía en contra de un máximo de 20 entrenadores por día y nunca perdió una sola batalla para la gran emoción de Serena y sus Pokemon.

Con el tiempo Satoshi se convirtió en un Gran Duque poniéndose al día con Grant, Wulfric, Korrina y Viola quienes también eran Gran Duque y Gran Duquesa respectivamente.

Aparentemente un nuevo ranking título de título nobiliario conocido como Archiduque o Archiduquesa para las mujeres está debutando en ese momento y es considerado como un rango más alto que el gran Duque / Gran Duquesa y sólo podía haber un entrenador con ese título.

Así Satoshi, Grant y Viola participan en un torneo de todos contra todos para decidir quién asciende por encima del título de Gran Duque / Gran Duquesa.

Junto a sus Pokemon Satoshi derrota a Grant, Wulfric, Korrina y Viola para convertirse en Archiduque.

Satoshi y Serena sobrevolaron el sur de las montañas Kalosiana y llegaron a la Maison de batalla en Ciudad Kiloude.

Al llegar a la Maison de batalla y ven que hay un torneo especial presentado por las cuatro hermanas de la menor a mayor conocidas como las damas del combate: Nita, Evelyn, Dana y Morgan

Morgan y Evelyn dirigen la Maison de batalla de Kalos mientras que Dana y Nita dirigen la Maison de batalla en Hoenn.

Mientras se registra para el torneo de la Maison de batalla Satoshi y Serena se encontraron con Calem Xavier quien también vive en Pueblo Vaniville y creció con Serena durante la infancia de la cual está enamorado.

Sin embargo Serena no tenía sentimientos por Calem ya que albergaba sus sentimientos por Satoshi a largo de su infancia.

Calem quería establecer una relación ahora incluso si le Serena dijo no a él hace unos años.

Después de ser rechazado hace unos años Calem decidio emprender su viaje determinado a ser fuerte y ganar el corazón de Serena lo cual deseaba hacer hace unos años pero no fue hace un año cuando obtuvo el permiso de sus padres.

Satoshi como de costumbre estaba realmente confundidos por esta suceso ya que realmente es una persona densa dado que él nunca ha entiende los verdaderos sentimientos de Serena hacia él pero aun así él se puso de pie para defender a Serena sabiendo que ella se siente incómoda con Calem alrededor.

Calem ha propuesto un trato: Serena tendría que viajar con el que se coloca más alto en el torneo a lo que Satoshi aceptó el reto al saber y creer que iba a ganar.

El torneo de la Maison de batalla consistió en 32 participantes con un formato similar a una liga Pokemon.

Los entrenadores en la primera, segunda y tercera rondas se les permitía el uso de cinco Pokemon mientras que las semifinales y finales estos podían usar hasta seis Pokemon.

En esencia esto era la perfecta sintonía de Satoshi para prepararse para el campeonato de la liga Kalos.

Satoshi usa durante el torneo a sus Pikachu, Espeon, Gardevoir, Lucario, Zoroark, Rotom, Greninja, Talonflame, Aegislash, Dragalge, Hawlucha, Goodra, Florges blanca, Noivern y Tyrantrum y avanzó a la final sin perder un solo Pokemon.

Calem también avanzó a la final aunque no tan impresionante como lo hizo Satoshi.

Satoshi y Calem se enfrentaron en la final donde Satoshi derrota a Calem de manera aplastante usando a sus Pikachu, Gardevoir, Greninja, Lucario, Espeon y Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X mientras que Calem uso a sus Umbreon, Pyroar, Gogoat, Mienshao, Pinsir quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Pinsir y Chesnaught.

Satoshi ganó el torneo de la Maison de batalla y el trofeo de las cuatro damas del combate.

Desde que Satoshi ganó Serena podría quedarse con él lo cual ella y sus Pokemon personalmente esperaban.

Calem dijo que Serena al final se iría con el cuándo ganara el campeonato de la liga Kalos.

Dos semanas más tarde Satoshi y Serena llegaron a la Ciudad Renaissance situada en lo profundo de las montañas Kalosianas del sur la cual está entre Ciudad Miare y Ciudad Kiloude.

La Ciudad estaba bastante animada y lleno de acción como competidores, espectadores y miles de personas de todo el mundo estaban allí para el campeonato de la liga Kalos.

Satoshi y Serena se reunieron con Citron y Eureka y luego finalmente todos juntos se encuentran con Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Yvonne y Sawyer.

Por supuesto sin lugar a dudas todos ellos se encuentran con Calem quien todavía mostraba su antagonismo habitual contra Satoshi antes de abandonar el grupo.

Después de un rato el grupo se reúne Malva quien estaba haciendo una doble función como miembro de la elite four de Kalos y reportera de noticias de Kalos.

Malva entrevistó Calem ya que él es al parecer un entrenador muy popular que ha ganado tres campeonatos de la liga Pokemon: Unova en el año 2012, Hoenn en 2013, y Kanto en 2014 sin embargo su popularidad pronto palidecería en comparación con Satoshi ya que cuando Satoshi es entrevistado por Malva en medio de una enorme multitud de fans que quieren conseguir un pedazo de acción con el famoso entrenador de pelo negro de Kanto de Pueblo Masara.

Al parecer si Satoshi ganó el campeonato de la liga Kalos Satoshi se uniría a un grupo exclusivo de entrenadores que han sido capaces de ganar seis ligas Pokemon regionales alrededor del mundo al igual que el entrenador legendario de Kanto conocido como Red.

También Satoshi realiza su declaración de que planea ganar el campeonato de la liga Kalos.

El campeonato de la liga Kalos comenzó con 512 entrenadores Pokemon.

Las primeras cuatro rondas son batallas de eliminación libradas en los estadios roca, agua, hierba y Ciudad: una ronda en cada estadio en cualquier orden determinado al azar donde las sustituciones son permitidos para ambas partes.

Calem estaba muy celoso de Satoshi y planeaba conseguir que lo descalificaran desde el principio.

A continuación Calem ve un entrenador llamado Everett que al parecer era uno de los miles de entrenadores que no pudo clasificarse para el campeonato de la liga Kalos.

Calem convenció Everett de desafiar a Satoshi a una batalla Pokemon para detenerlo de llegar a su batalla durante la primera ronda del torneo.

La primera ronda se puso en marcha y Satoshi debía enfrentarse a su primer oponente llamado Tomohika Sako pero Everett se puso en su camino lo que llevó a Satoshi a enviar a Pikachu a la batalla y derrotar al Furfrou de Everett.

En el campo de batalla Calem se hizo más emocionado cuando el árbitro estaba muy cerca de la descalificación de Satoshi Sin embargo, Satoshi y Pikachu entraron en el estadio justo en el momento preciso para alivio de todos en especial de Serena y la rabia de Calem.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Tomohika usando a sus Greninja quien se transforma en Greninjash, Meowstic, Avalugg, Hawlucha, Pikachu y Vivillon mientras que Tomohika usa a sus Altaria, Diggersby, Aro se, Dragalge, Venusaur quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Venusaur y Heliolisk, Tomohika pierde.

Calem, Trevor, Yvonne, Tierno y Sawyer ganaron sus batallas con facilidad.

Al día siguiente comienzan las batallas de la segunda ronda donde solo quedan 256 entrenadores en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Trevor usando a sus Pikachu, Tyrantrum, Florges, Zoroark, Trevenant y Charizard quien mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X mientras que Trevor usa a sus Noivern, Florges, Aerodactyl, Barbaracle, Roserade y Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard Y, Trevor pierde.

Calem, Yvonne, Sawyer y Tierno también ganaron sus batallas.

Al día siguiente inicia la tercera ronda y permanecen 128 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Tierno usando a sus Pikachu, Rotom, Delphox, Gardevoir quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gardevoir, Garchomp y Pyroar mientras que Tierno usa a sus Hawlucha, Blastoise quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Blastoise, Avalugg, Gogoat, Hitmontop y Gallade, Tierno pierde.

Calem, Yvonne y Sawyer también ganaron sus batallas.

Al día siguiente inicia la cuarta ronda inicia donde solo quedan 64 entrenadores Pokemon en el campeonato de la liga Kalos.

Satoshi se enfrentó a una entrenadora llamada Emma Matiere usando a sus Pikachu, Aegislash, Dragalge, Lucario, Pidgeot y Sceptile quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Sceptile mientras que Emma usa a sus Malamar, Gengar quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gengar, Meowstic, Tyrantrum, Greninja y Pyroar, Emma pierde.

Calem, Yvonne y Sawyer también ganaron sus batallas.

A partir de la quinta ronda todas las batallas serán en el estadio principal en el torneo únicamente permanecen 32 entrenadores Pokemon.

Satoshi se enfrenta a un entrenador llamado Louis Trisha usando a sus Tyranitar quien Mega evolucione en Mega Tyranitar, Hawlucha, Florges, Pikachu, Avalugg y Talonflame mientras que Louis usa a sus Conkeldurr, Rhyperior, Pangoro, Granbull, Bouffalant y Garchomp quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Garchomp, Louis pierde.

Calem, Yvonne y Sawyer también ganaron sus batallas.

A la mañana siguiente la sexta ronda comenzó con solo 16 entrenadores Pokemon restantes en el campeonato de la liga Kalos.

Satoshi se enfrenta a una entrenadora llamada Patricia Daniels usando a sus Garchomp quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Garchomp, Pikachu, Chesnaught, Goodra, Pyroar y Zoroark mientras que Patricia uso a sus Gourgeist, Medicham quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Medicham, Trevenant, Dedenne, Furfrou y Carbink, Patricia pierde.

Calem, Yvonne y Sawyer también ganaron sus batallas.

Al día siguiente la séptima ronda del campeonato de la liga Kalos comienza y sólo quedan 8 entrenadores Pokemon en el torneo.

Satoshi se enfrentó a Yvonne usando a sus Pikachu, Noivern, Greninja, Tyrantrum, Pidgeot quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Pidgeot y Espeon mientras que Yvonne usa a sus Delphox, Aliaria quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Altaria, Klefki, Aurorus, Sylveon y Talonflame, Yvonne pierde.

Calem y Sawyer también ganaron sus batallas.

Al día siguiente en las semifinales Satoshi se enfrenta a Sawyer usando a sus Pikachu, Charizard quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Charizard X, Greninja quien se trasforma en Greninjash, Meowstic, Goodra, y Hawlucha mientras que Sawyer usa a sus Sceptile quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Sceptile, Aegislash, Slurpuff, Clawitzer, Slaking y Salamence, Sawyer pierde.

Calem gana su batalla y no podía esperar para según el humillar a Satoshi frente a Serena y todo el mundo.

Satoshi se enfrenta a Calem usando a sus Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Espeon, Gardevoir quien Mega evoluciona en Mega Gardevoir y Greninja mientras que Calem usa a sus Chesnaught, Umbreon, Manectric, Absol quien Mega evolucione en Mega Absol, Raichu y Mienshao, Calem pierde de manera aplastante.

Satoshi ganó la liga Kalos su sexto campeonato de la liga Pokemon coronando un viaje perfecto y extraordinario en Kalos.

Satoshi y sus Pokemon toman el sol en la gloria y esperando lo que este reservado para ellos ya que celebran con Serena y sus Pokemon, Eureka, Citron, Yvonne, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor y Sawyer.

Los vítores ensordecedores no pasaron desapercibidos como Satoshi y todos sus Pokemon se estaban abrazando uno al otro con fuerza, pronto Satoshi es acompañado por Charles Goodshow el Presidente de la liga Pokemon y la campeona maestra de Kalos Diantha Carnet, junto a los miembros de la elite four de Kalos al salón de la fama del campeonato de la liga Kalos, Satoshi y su equipo de Pokemon que participó en todo el torneo se registraron allí.

En la ceremonia de clausura Satoshi se puso de pie en el podio con el trofeo del Campeonato de la liga Kalos mientras que el público y los competidores aplaudían para él.

Al terminar la ceremonia de clausura y los fuegos artificiales de la liga Kalos, Satoshi y Pikachu salieron del estadio y se reunieron con sus amigos es decir; Serena, Eureka, Citron, Tierno, Yvonne, Trevor, Shauna, Sawyer y Korrina quien llego para ver la final de la liga en persona.

Satoshi recibe sinceras felicitaciones de Citron, Eureka, Korrina, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Yvonne y Sawyer, además de recibir un abrazo de parte de Serena por lo cual Shauna se burló de Satoshi y Serena.

Antes de separarse de nuestros héroes Shauna incita a Serena a que le cuente de sus sentimientos a Satoshi.

Satoshi invita a sus amigos a Kanto a celebrar su victoria por lo cual se embarcan en una nueva aventura pero antes descansaran un poco en Pueblo Vaniville.

Al mismo tiempo Calem se reunió con el trio del Team Rocket quienes lo convencieron para unirse al Team Rocket si quiere otra oportunidad para eliminar a Satoshi Katsumoto.

Cuando Calem habló con Sakaki el jefe del Team Rocket sobre su próximo plan Calem está de acuerdo con una siniestra mueca maligna.

Unos días después en un Centro Pokemon cercano a Pueblo Vaniville, Satoshi estaba en el videoteléfono con su madre Hanako que se encontraba en el laboratorio del Profesor Oukido, junto con Chuchu, Momma Ty, su Zoroark llamada Meema, Mister Mime y su Gothitelle.

Todos los Pokemon de Satoshi que se alojaron en el laboratorio del Profesor Oukido estaban en el fondo animándolo y celebrando por Satoshi.

Kenji Sketchit actual asistente del Profesor Oukido y uno de los compañeros de viaje de Satoshi durante sus aventuras en las Islas Naranja también lo animaba al igual que Nanami Oukido y Bill.

Satoshi le informa Hanako que Serena, Citron y Eureka lo acompañaran a Pueblo Masara.

El Profesor Oukido le informa que el alcalde de Pueblo Masara está organizando un banquete y le informa que Shigeru, Yuchiro, Kamon, Kenta, Shizuka, Kiyomi e Incluso algunos visitantes y turistas también estarán en Pueblo Masara para verlo a él y a sus Pokemon.

El Profesor Oukido le dijo que invitara a sus amigos Serena, Eureka, Citron e incluso Alexa también está invitada, además le informo que ha recibido una carta de parte de la liga Pokemon y le dará un regalo que le será muy útil.

Nuestros héroes llaman a Grace la madre de Serena y a Limone Meyer el padre de Citron y Eureka haciéndoles saber de sus planes antes de que vuelen a Kanto a lo cual ellos aprobaron alegremente a continuación llamaron al Profesor Sycamore quien los invita junto con otros entrenadores a una ceremonia especial llamada el honor de Kalos en Ciudad Miare al día siguiente la cual es una tradición donde serán reconocidos algunos entrenadores por sus logros.

Esa noche nuestros héroes toman un tren hacia Pueblo Vaniville.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes llegaron a Pueblo Vaniville después de tomar un tren bala desde Pueblo Renaissance que reduce el viaje de tres días a menos de una hora y pronto estuvieron frente a la casa de Serena siendo recibidos por Grace.

Satoshi y sus amigos entraron en la casa de Serena y cómodamente se establecieron pronto estuvieron en el patio trasero de la casa para comer el almuerzo.

Pikachu y Chuchu se acurrucaron juntos y tomaron una siesta muy necesaria.

La Delphox de Serena y el Greninja de Satoshi estaban disfrutando del aire fresco en la parte delantera juntos.

La Gardevoir de Satoshi estaba descansando al lado del Gallade Serena con un rubor evidente en su rostro.

La Espeon de Satoshi y la Sylveon de Serena se acurrucaban juntas en la sombra de un árbol.

El resto de sus Pokemon estaban jugando en el patio trasero.

Después de almuerzo Satoshi, Serena, Eureka, Citron y Grace estaban en el césped interactuando con los Pokemon.

Grace elogia a los Pokemon de Satoshi lo cual lo hace enrojecer un poco después Grace se burla de Serena y sus Pokemon al detectar los lazos estrechos que compartes con Satoshi y sus Pokemon lo cual hace que Serena y sus Pokemon se sonrojen.

Grace les pregunta sobre su próximo destino después de la fiesta en Pueblo Masara pero Satoshi le dice que el profesor Oukido le dijo anoche que tiene algo para el de la liga Pokemon además Serena le informa a su madre que Alexa ira con ellos a Kanto.

Satoshi les habla a Serena, Grace, Citron y Eureka acerca de los concursos Pokemon lo cual llama la atención de Eureka y Serena.

El resto del día ellos se dedicaron simplemente a relajarse en la casa de Serena.

Al día siguiente llego la hora de que nuestros héroes hicieran las maletas y tomaran el tren bala a Ciudad Miare.

Nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Miare durante la tarde pero tan pronto como salieron del tren varios miembros de reporteros de los medios de noticias, periodistas, las fangirls de Satoshi y los fanboys de Serena los invadieron.

Pikachu y Chuchu gruñían y amenazaron con electrocutar a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a sus amigos.

Satoshi saca a Gardevoir y la manda a que lo teletransporte con sus amigos al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore y pronto estuvieron en el interior del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore en el vestíbulo.

El Profesor Sycamore vino a ver la conmoción pero sonrió con gusto al ver a nuestros héroes.

A continuación una mujer bastante alta entró con su Helioptile era Alexa quien felicito a Satoshi y Serena por sus respectivas victorias.

Nuestros héroes se reunieron con los otros invitados de honor mientras comían un exquisito banquete incluso Citroid el doppleganger robótico de Citron también vino.

El desfile en honor a los logros se inicia desde la parte delantera del laboratorio y termina en la Torre Prisma donde se enumerar todos sus logros y presentan cada uno de ellos con una medalla y una placa para conmemorar la ocasión.

Nuestros héroes, el profesor Sycamore, Limone y los otros invitados de honor comenzaron a desfilar desde el laboratorio hasta la Torre Prisma después de varios bailarines, acróbatas y gente en todo tipo de trajes de Pokemon.

Chuchu caminaba junto a Pikachu y entrelaza su cola en forma de corazón con la cola de Pikachu, Sylveon hizo lo mismo y suavemente envolvió sus tentáculos alrededor de Espeon, Vivillon y Vivillon volaban juntos, Greninja y Delphox fueron tomados de la mano como una pareja, Lucario y Zoroark también iban de las manos, Gardevoir abrazó a Gallade y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban.

Los Pokemon de Citron; Bunnelby, Chespin, Magnezone, Emolga, Luxray y Heliolisk también caminaban con calma Dedenne se sentó en la parte superior de la cabeza de Eureka.

En el medio, Satoshi, Serena, Citron, Eureka, Limone, Alexa con sus Helioptile, Noivern y Gogoat y el profesor Sycamore caminaron junto a sus Pokemon mientras parte del público los animó.

Después de unos 30 minutos llegaron a la base de la Torre Prisma donde el Profesor Sycamore tomó el micrófono mientras Alexa comenzó a filmar con su cámara.

Uno a uno el profesor Sycamore reconoce a las personas o grupos de personas por sus logros.

Finalmente es hora de que nuestros héroes obtuvieran su reconocimiento a lo cual enumero los logros de Serena por lo cual la multitud ovacionó de pie.

La multitud da sus aplausos más fuertes cuando el profesor habla de los logros de Satoshi a lo cual Citron acaricia a Satoshi en su hombro mientras que Eureka ve a Satoshi con los ojos brillantes.

Satoshi dio una gran sonrisa con Pikachu mientras Serena y Chuchu se sonrojaron al ver a Satoshi y Pikachu exaltados además Serena mira a Satoshi con admiración y aprecio.

De repente aparece AZ quien desafía a Satoshi a una batalla.

Satoshi se enfrenta a AZ usando a sus Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Lucario y Espeon mientras AZ uso a sus Torkoal, Sigilyph, Golurk, Banette, Claydol y Aegislash, AZ pierde.

AZ comienza a agradecerles a nuestros héroes por salvar a la región Kalos y les informa que después del incidente con el Team Flare este desactivo su arma la cual se encontraba escondida en el reloj de sol.

De repente aparece un Floette con patrones similares a Xerneas e Yveltal quien es la antigua compañera de AZ quien finalmente ha perdonado a AZ por sus errores del pasado a lo cual nuestros héroes, Alexa, Limone y el profesor Sycamore sonríen alegremente.

Pronto la ceremonia había terminado nuestros héroes, Limone y el profesor Sycamore regresaron al laboratorio para recoger sus cosas.

Serena llamó a su casa y le hablo a Grace sobre sus premios y las envió a su casa en Pueblo Vaniville, luego, junto con Satoshi, Eureka, Citron y todos sus Pokemon fueron a la casa de Limone para dormir por la noche para el gran día en que todos vuelan a Kanto.


End file.
